


If I Could Say What I Want To Say

by Sweetysweetssugarytreats



Category: Gintama
Genre: A little angst, At Times Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship, Gintoki is Whipped, Hijikata is in Denial, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Otae is the mediator, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, author loves chatting in the comments, so many feelings, sorry about this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 298,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetysweetssugarytreats/pseuds/Sweetysweetssugarytreats
Summary: "And I get paid very well!""Of course. That's why you were asking the kids at the park for money the other day.""Hey, it only happened two times! And I was drunk during both of them!"...Or this is simply my version of how two dumb samurai fall in love.





	1. When Looking For Food Be Careful Of Theft Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to everyone! 
> 
> I'm new to this site and this is my first story. I sincerely apologize in advance for any mistakes you will see, it's because english isn't my native language. I have been a fan of Gintama since I can remember and now I finally found the courage to write about it. 
> 
> This story will be GinHijiGin, if you don't like the pairing I don't think you would like this story so read at your own risk. As side pairings it will have TakaZura and OkiKagu but the story is mainly going to revolve around Gintoki and Hijikata. Also this might get really sentimental and fluffy and cheesy at times so you have been warned. Thank you if you take the time to read the story, I'm not going to ask for reviews because I'm a silent reader myself, but I will truly appreciate each comment, kudo and bookmark. They mean the world to me. Thank you for your patience, I hope you enjoy the story.  
> This fic is also cross-posted on Fanfiction.Net
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama or the Characters in any way, shape or form. If I did Gintoki and Hijikata would be together, in love and married. And so would Takasugi and Zura.

 

The sun was shining in the sky, it was a bright day but not hot enough to make you melt in a puddle of sweat and the Yorozuya trio were walking with Sadaharu along the streets of Kabuki-Cho.

Early in the morning the phone had rung and Gintoki, after throwing things at his door and demand (not beg, because he is the main character and main characters don't beg) Kagura's attention to answer the phone, trying to trick Sadaharu with the promise of food if he took the call, which he didn't, in the end had to get it himself, and went to answer.

'I swear if this is a prank or one of those selling-items idiots I'm going to find them and haunt them forever! Don't they know how hard it is to get my hair to stay this cool-messed-but-not-messed-stylish way everyday?' Gintoki thought annoyed.

He then proceeded to put the receiver on his ear and answer groggily. "This is the Yorozuya speaking, we're up for any kind of job as long as we get paid."

On the other end the lively voice of an old man answered. " _Ah, hello there, I'm calling because I need people for a construction work we're making in..._ "

 

* * *

 

 And this is how Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura and Sadaharu found themselves in search of a place to eat after a hard day of work. Well, a half day, but still.

"Nee Gin-Chan, my tummy huuurts! I need food, I'm so tired, how can you make a young lady do this kind of work? Momma is very disappointed in you!" Kagura whined with a fake air of irritation, just to make sure her point got across.

"Oi, oi, you should be glad instead of complaining. Gin-san did all the hard work while you held a few wooden boards and ate sukonbu. You're still eating it and the dog is doing all the walk for you! You don't get the privilege to whine! If anything I should be the one doing it!" Gintoki whined even more than her.

Shinpachi intervened before they started arguing. "Gin-san, Kagura-chan, you both worked hard. Let's enjoy our pay for once and find somewhere nice to eat, how does that sound?"

Turns out that agreeing to a last-minute job, working for a few hours and following the instructions of your boss-for-a-day really did help with allowing themselves to buy real food. Especially after a week of bland things or Otae' s poisonous eggs, they could even afford two large boxes of food for Sadaharu.

"Okaay, for once glasses is right, but I'm only listening because I need FOOD!" Kagura agreed happily.

"Yeah glasses, lead the way." Gintoki nodded at him.

"My name is Shinpachi, not glasses!" Shinpachi defended himself.

"Be careful Glasses-Kun, you're starting to sound like another character on this show." Gintoki mumbled with his characteristic dead fish expression and a pinkie in his ear.

"Identity theft is a very serious issue Glasses-Kun, a lot of families suffer from it every year in the USA." Kagura recited in a snob tone, with a pinkie in her nose.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me idiots!? I said my name is Shinpachi! And you got the wrong country, we live in Japan! JA-PAN!"

Whilst they were arguing two familiar figures clad in dark uniforms were walking on the streets, coming toward them. It really wasn't a surprise what happened next. Kagura was the first to spot the Shinsengumi officers.

"Look who is showing their faces in the daylight! Are the tax thieves here to collect more money from innocent people? Bhoo! Go away! Glasses give me the garlic!" Kagura yelled at them, at one of them in particular.

"Kagura-Chan that is no way to talk to the police. And garlic only works on vampires!" Shinpachi tried to dispel the situation, somehow more preoccupied about the fact that Kagura should know about what garlic did to who than anything else.

"But they suck our lives and money! They are police vampires, we should erase them all!" Exclaimed Kagura as she launched herself in an attack against Sougo.

"Ne China, hasn't anyone ever told you how much you stink? Maybe it's all that garlic you carry 'round with you." Sougo made fun of her before adding, "And you're the one who has to be destroyed!"

"Say that again you piece of idiot!"

"Is that the worst you can do, pigtail moron?"

The two started fighting with each other, not caring about the troubles they were causing to the other bystanders, and glas- I mean- Shinpachi-Kun was trying his best to calm down the situation.

After watching for some time and deciding it was rather boring, Gintoki turned his focus on the other officer. The Vice Commander who was standing aloof on the side and smoking a cigarette, looking at the scene with mild irritation and a headache that was starting to form, only from thinking of all the paperwork he had to do to after repaying the district for the damaged properties that Sougo (and Kagura) destroyed.

It wasn't that he didn't like spending his days with Paperwork-San but some days it was just too much. When the heavy lidded eyes fell on the sharp open ones Gintoki decided to start his own fight, like they always did when they met each other on random occasions.

"Oi, oi, the dogs decided to appear in front of us poor mortal creatures, what an honor we have received today." Gintoki mocked while looking at Hijikata straight in the eyes and taking a step towards him.

"Shut up you lazy perm, we are just doing our job as functional members of society instead of lacking off all day and being even more useless than a piece of shit on the street." Hijikata responded, also taking a step forward and not backing off from the challenge.

"What did you say you stupid Mayora? I'll have you know we are taking our jobs very seriously, we get paid for real work. At least we don't rob innocent people of their precious salaries, maybe all that dog food is clouding your brain!"

"Don't you dare call it that again! Mayonnaise is the most refined food in the world! People rip their limbs apart to even get a taste, take that back you stupid sweet obsessed freak. Take. That. Back!"

"I'll have you know sweets are the food of Gods and Goddesses! People rip their eyes out to be able to get their hands on them! Didn't you hear what happened to Itachi-Kun after disobeying the order of eating sweets in front of his clan? He killed them all before they killed him as punishment! That's why I was chosen as the main character, all the others with their bland tastes and stupid personalities were all boring and awful, but I wouldn't expect a side character like yourself to understand it!"

"What the heck are you saying, that's not how the story goes you fool! Have you even read the manga!? Besides you were chosen as the main character only because of the low-budget you moron!"

Dramatic gasp 

"How dare you talk to me like that, brainless puppet of the government! Nobody would fit this role more perfectly than me! And I'm paid very well!"

"Of course, that's why you were asking the kids at the park for money the other day."

"Hey, that happened only two times! And I was drunk during both of them!"

"And you think that makes it better?!"

During the discussion a phone started ringing. Everyone stopped what they were doing and searched their pockets, even if only two out of the five people were the owners of cellphones. But you never know what you could find in your pockets, right? At least Gintoki liked to think this way. Hijikata took the phone from the pocket of his vest and pressed a button.

"This is Hijikata... already found them? Got it, we're on our way." He ended the call and looked at the younger member of his team. "Sougo, they found the criminal, let's go."

"Fine." The boy answered a little reluctantly. Sougo got out of a wrestling move around his neck, seemingly without a scratch, and started heading in the direction of his superior. "This isn't finished yet China, I'm going to win next time." He turned to smirk at the auburn haired girl confidently.

"Pff, you couldn't beat me in a milion years even if you tried, stupid jerk!" Kagura called back with a twisted face, much like the one her mentor used when he was trying to make himself look smug.

"We'll see about that." Sougo added. "Bye glasses, bye Danna." 

"My name is Shinpachi." Shinpachi corrected dejectedly.

"Bye Soichirou-kun, next time bring me a parfait." Gintoki waved half-heartedly.

"Buy it yourself Danna. And my name is Sougo. Identity theft is a very serious issue, a lot families suffer from it every year in the USA, you should know it Danna."

The two groups started walking again in their respective directions, ignoring Shinpachi who was talking about how they were in Japan and should try to first fix the problems in their country. And if he should change his glasses because maybe some people really didn't like them.

They were going on their initial paths, when at the last moment, while they were walking towards each other, Gintoki's yukata brushed against the fabric of Hijikata's jacket. It was the briefest of contacts and it lasted only a second, but even as the temperature was warm their forearms felt just a bit warmer.

Hijikata was turning, ready for another fight, when he caught a glimpse of Gintoki's eyes. Instead of spouting nonsense like the natural perm always did, he just looked at him and gave him a nod, continuing on his way while the kids started saying in which restaurant they would like to eat.

And Hijikata for a second remained still. He thought that it was strange. Nonetheless he let it go as they went on their separate ways and continued with his work. Maybe today not everything was as usual.

The sun was really hot, the high temperature could be the only explanation since both their arms were still tingling warmly.

 

 


	2. When Messing With The Universe Remember You Have To Face The Concequences

 

It was a lazy morning, as usual, at the Yorozuya's household. The sky was blue, the clouds fluffy, the birds were chirping and the people inside were... snoring.

Definitely a lazy morning. Someone opened the front door and entered inside the apartment.

'They're still not awake, it's already half past eleven, how much do they plan on sleeping?' With a sigh he dragged his feet along the floor and went to open first the door of his Boss' room. There was a lump on the futon, presumably his employer. He sidestepped him and went to the other side of the room.

"Gin-san, it's time to wake up please, we have work and we can't allow to lose any of our clients anymore." Shinpachi said out loud as he opened the curtains to let the light seep into the room. All the boy heard as an answer was a groan.

"Come on Gin-San you have to wake up, it's already late. Do you really want to let Kagura-Chan go to the bathroom first, again? Remember what happened last time?"

There was a shudder beneath the futon, another groan and some grunts, and finally Gintoki rose from the covers. His hair was disheveled, his pajamas rumpled from sleep and his eyes were barely open.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time Patsuan. Now thanks to you I'm going to have horrible mental images that will last all day."

"It's your fault for not waking up on time." Shinpachi retorted as he strolled out of the bedroom.

Was it just Gintoki's imagination or was Shinpachi starting to sound meaner?

'Is it even possible to inherit sadism even if you're not related? Well Kagura did, or maybe she was this way before we met her.' With these thoughts Gintoki glanced to his right and read the clock, he thought it was still pretty early for him but got up anyway and went to the bathroom to attend to his business.

Something didn't feel quite right today.

 

* * *

 

In the meantime Shinpachi went to the closet closest to the bedroom and knocked on it twice. When there was no response from the other side he slid open the door. Inside there was a girl with messy, auburn hair splayed around the covers, sleeping with a pillow hugged to her head and drool running from the side of her mouth.

"Kagura-Chan, wake up. It's late and we have work to do."

No response.

"I'm going to make dorayaki for breakfast, the ones Doraemon eats." He said as he lightly shook her shoulder, still she didn't give a sign of having even heard him.

"Kagura we can go and take Sadaharu for a walk and buy some sukonbu, alright?" Shinpachi slightly raised his voice, he was starting to lose his patience.

No answer.

"Kagura, wake up." He shook her shoulder with more force and raised his voice higher but the only thing he got this time was the little girl hugging her pillow tighter.

"KAGURA WAKE UP NOW!" Screamed Shinpachi at the top of his lungs, but still got no response whatsoever.

Deciding he had much more productive ways to spend his morning than wake up his colleague, Shinpachi went to the kitchen and started cooking for everyone. The money they earned yesterday were still lasting today, which was a miracle considering who they were, so he was going to make a good breakfast this morning.

Shinpachi had already had breakfast but he was starting to feel a little hungry since he had woken up early that day to help his sister, he supposed he would consider this as an early lunch then.

After Gintoki finished what he had to do he emerged from the bathroom and sidestepping Sadaharu, who was still sleeping comfortably, went to the kitchen allured by a nice smell.

"What are you doing?" He asked as his mouth started to water at the sight of food.

"Ah Gin-san, I'm making dorayaki for breakfast, can you pass me that spoon?" Shinpachi answered absentmindedly as he was focused on the task at hand.

"Sure." Gintoki grabbed the object and handed it to his employee, mentally singing the theme song of Doraemon.

The smell was really delicious, it was known that Shinpachi was a good cook, he was the only one who prepared the meals at the YHQ (Yorozuya headquartes), when he wasn't there Gintoki and Kagura would either eat prepackaged meals or go down to Otose's bar. Gintoki rarely cooked, even if he knew how to, he was a lazy.

From somewhere near there was a crash and the sound of something falling, after a moment Kagura came running in the kitchen, almost knocking them off their feet.

"Finally! It's been 3 hours since I last ate, my stomach was starting to eat itself!" The little girl exclaimed with an adorable pout on her face.

"I should have known that only the smell of food would wake you up." Shinpachi muttered, accompained by a sigh. "Go wash your face and get ready, breakfast is almost done."

"I'm not going because you said it, but only because I want to, Patsuan!" Then she hurried to the bathroom. Shinpachi rolled his eyes, as if her doing what he had asked was an insult somehow.

Gintoki was leaning on the counter observing Shinpachi, obviously not doing anything to help, and out of the corner of his eye saw that the clock above the fridge read 11:40 a.m. It shouldn't have had any effect on him, but there was something gnawing at the back of his mind.

Suddenly another loud noise was heard, it sounded like somebody coughing. Gin and Shin looked at each other, it wasn't them, maybe it was Kagura. But it couldn't be, because she was in the bathroom and it was almost sound proof (that's how Kagura and Gintoki had survived all this time while Shinpachi took a shower and started singing all his favourite songs from Otsuu's album, Gintoki would either become deaf or his ears would bleed and fall off someday from his employee's voice, he was sure of that).

Becoming suspicious the light haired samurai started looking around for the source of the noise and went into the living room. After a thorough inspection he saw that the doors of the wooden cupboard on the wall were slightly ajar. It was strange, they always remembered to close everything because they were poor and couldn't really allow to let a burglar take what little they had. When he started approaching the cabinet he heard other noises, like muffled screaming or something along those lines, and with all the courage he had-

'It can't be a g-ghost... right? It's daytime and they only c-c-come out during the night.'

-he threw open the doors and...froze.

Inside there was the one and only most annoying ninja in the entire universe, Sarutobi Ayame. She was crouching in the small space with one of Gintoki's yukata's between her hands and covering her mouth with it, she had her eyes closed and was breathing rather heavily.

A vein appeared on Gintoki's forehead. "Are you kidding me?!"

Sarutobi was startled by the voice, letting the piece of clothing slip from her hands. She hadn't noticed anything from being too caught up in her fantasies, and when she saw who it was she squealed so loudly she could have won against Shinpachi during one of his karaoke battles.

"Gin-san, I've been such a naughty girl hiding in here, please pun-" Unfortunately she didn't get to finish her sentence (or fortunately in his case, no one would like to hear what came out of that psycho's mouth) because Gintoki lifted her from her collar and in a few strides across the room he dropped her unceremoniously out of the window, just above the garbage bin collection behind their apartment.

"And you call yourself a ninja?! What would the Hokage even think of you now!? You're a disappointment to all the ninja in the world, and manga's, and anime's that exist! Don't come back!"

With that final yell he went to retrieve a lighter, took the piece of clothing that idiot had in her hands and lit it on fire, annoyed for having to waste such a good yukata, and dumped it out of the window too. He then closed it and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, behaving like the last few minutes had never occurred.

Shinpachi, having witnessed everything, watched him with an expression between irritation, disappointment, disbelief and patience, a lot of it. "Did you just throw Sa-Chan-San out of-"

"It didn't count since she's not a woman, just a pest, I have never hit or treated badly any woman in my life." Shinpachi was about to retort but Gintoki beat him to it. "Don't you smell something burning?"

"Oh no, the breakfast!" Shinpachi, like lightning, went to tend to the poor food that had been left alone.

As the seconds turned to minutes Gintoki sighed. He didn't understand, it was like there was something he was forgetting here, but what exactly? At first he thought this feeling of unease came from that perverted ninja, but even after getting rid of her he didn't feel the same satisfaction he always felt. After a few more moments breakfast was ready and the four occupants of the house sat at the table to eat their meal, Sadaharu had woken up too. Kagura was devouring the food.

"Slow down or you're going to eat the table too." Gintoki drawled in his careless voice. Kagura ignored him.

He didn't get it, everything seemed normal. He looked around, the room was clean, Sadaharu was eating quietly, Kagura was inhaling everything in sight, Shinpachi was trying to make her stop before she ate his portion too, the television was still broken and on the coffee table his Jump was- wait a second.

He froze for the second time that morning.

Then he let out an high-pitched scream that sounded a lot like that of a girl (he would later deny it 'till the end of his days). His Jump was really on the coffee table, but it was the old one and today came out the new one, with a special chapter of Love Ru, and he absolutely had to get it!

"My Jump!!! My poor, poor, Jump! Don't worry Jump-San, your owner is coming to get you!"

In a frenzy he grabbed his bokuto and boots and bolted out of the room, ignoring the calls of the kids, Shinpachi that told him they had work to do and Kagura that asked him if she could have his food, even if she was already eating it. He descended the stairs quickly and went to his scooter, started it and finally went in search of his precious Jump.

'This is going to be a long day.'

 

* * *

 

After going to five comic stores, three libraries and seven supermarkets he finally found what he was looking for. He stared fondly at the copy of Jump in his hands, not daring to open it or he might spend the whole day here and he'd rather be at home in his comfy sofa and eating a good, sweet snack.  After paying for it - because if there was something he paid (occasionally) for it was Jump, sweets, sukonbu and Otsuu cds, these were the things he considered really important in their makeshift family - he went out of the supermarket feeling happy.

But as soon as he stepped foot outside something wet dropped on his forehead. It was raining.

"Ooh come on, are you trying to screw with my life today or something?! First the idiotic ninja, then the Jump and now the rain??" Gintoki asked the universe.

The universe didn't respond.

'Fine!' He thought. 'Since I can't go back like this or my Jump will get all wet, I'll just wait it out. Besides, how much can a spring rain last? In ten minutes it will finish, right?'

Wrong. The rain continued for more than ten minutes but Gintoki was too preoccupied by that point with what was happening to Luffy after Ace got arrested, so much that he didn't notice voices around him, or a shadow, until something, or rather someone, collided with him.

'Okay, I must have really pissed you off somehow today.' Gintoki said to the universe in his head.

The universe answered with more rain.

He groaned more out of frustration than real pain and got up. The one who had hit him now laid bloody unconscious on the ground. It was a man who had spiky, red hair and was covered in tattoos, probably someone from a gang. When Gintoki looked up he saw who was the cause of the poor idiot's fate. The Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi was standing a few feet away from them with a fist still raised.

Then as he lowered it he took a cigarette from his pocket, lit it, took a long drag and spoke. "That's what you get for disturbing the peace of this town."

"Oi, ooi, ooooi, are you fucking kidding me? This day couldn't get worse! What the hell do you think you're doing throwing around thugs like that? Aren't you a police officer, shouldn't you be concerned with the safety of poor, innocent civilians?" Gintoki asked the Vice Commander as he pointed at him irritated.

"Poor, yeah. Innocent, I don't think so. You should be arrested for all the crimes you committed, including insulting the police, multiple times! And I'm keeping the streets and citizens safe, this was a criminal we have been tracking for over a week now and we finally caught him before he could do any more damage." Hijikata defended his position, letting out a puff of smoke nonchalantly.

"The damage was done! Gin-san was shot down like a domino hit by a gigantic red, spiked rock! I have a concussion, oi! Now I have to go to the hospital and drink a lot of strawberry milk, and during the convalescence I'm going to need a lot of chocolate! You're going to pay for all of that!" Gintoki demanded as he took his head in hands for good measure.

"What are you even blabbing about, you stupid perm-head? You don't even have a scratch on you and like hell I'm going to pay for all of it! You were the one who was standing like a moron in the wrong place!" The Vice Commander exclaimed loudly.

"That's because my pain is internal. I keep it inside to make myself stronger and fight better against my enemies Ogushi-kun. Don't call me a hero, just call me a human being." And when Gintoki said that he had such a straight face that Hijikata wanted to punch the living daylights out of him and give the jerk a concussion for real.

'Calm down Toshiro, remember what Kondo-San said... murder is an escape not a solution.'

After that calming (disturbing) thought he answered the moron. "There sure is damage, but it's in your brain. Is the perm to make up for your lack of intelligence? And my name's Hijikata, who the hell is Ogushi?!"

"My brain is perfectly fine. In fact I was born with a superior intelligence, and the one who wears a wig is Zura, not me." Gintoki retorted. "At least my perm is attractive, your stupid hair is all over your face, what do you use to wash it, mayonnaise? Ew! Stay away from me, the smell is going to make me throw up!" Then he started making gagging noises.

Hijikata was at his limit, he was just going to unleash his sword when suddenly there was beeping from his receiver. He hastily took it out of his pocket and answered.

"What?"

 _"Sir, we were informed that you caught the criminal, good job. The Commander ordered to take the him to the headquarters for the interrogation and then proceed from there."_ One of his subordinates informed him, the voice cracking a little through the speaker.

"Right, tell Kondo-San I'm on my way." Hijikata replied.

_"Another thing sir, you have to take a witness with you considering this is a special case."_

"Yeah, all right." With that Hijikata finished the conversation and turned around to find someone to take back at the barracks.

Only to see that the place was deserted, except for him, idiot n.1 and idiot n.2. He crunched the cigarette in his mouth with his teeth and started massaging his temple to conquer the migraine that was taking place.

'You're joking right?! This is not possible!' Not only had he seen the bastard for three consecutive days, but he had to spend more time with him too now?! What was wrong with the universe?!

During his internal monologue Gintoki was dusting himself off and finding a secure place where to put his Jump, which had survived the rough treatment they had received and was definitely in a better shape than him. Just when he was about to slip his hand out of the safe spot for his comic he felt a cold sensation on his wrist. When he glanced down his eyebrow twitched.

"...why the fuck are you handcuffing me? Did you finally go insane!? The criminal you have to arrest is the one passed out, not me! Do I need to tell Shinpachi to lend you his glasses? Of course that's going to cost you!" Gintoki yelled, with his irritation levels spiking through the roof.

"I know who I have to arrest idiot, but you're also coming since you're the only witness." Hijikata replied calmly as he carried idiot n.2 to his car.

"What are you talking about? I didn't see anything- I was reading when you hit me! There are plenty of people here-" Except for the fact that when he turned around there was no one. Apparently everyone had gotten scared from the scene that had happened a few moments earlier and they had fled as fast as they could. And there hadn't been a lot of citizens to begin with roaming the streets in this weather. So that only left Gintoki, moron n.1 and moron n. 2.

'Great! Just awesome!' He thought sarcastically. But then something else came to his mind.

"Wait, if I'm just a witness then why do I have to be handcuffed?" Gintoki asked confused.

"Like that you won't cause any troubles." Hijikata answered.

"I never cause any trouble! They all just know where I live!" Gintoki told him as if the answer was obvious.

"Just get inside the car before I kill you for verbal abuse against a police officer." Hijikata grumbled. "And don't touch anything!"

"You can't kill me for that, idiot! You can't even arrest me for that!"

"Of course I can! Wanna find out imbecile?"

It was official, the day had just gotten worse.

After arguing for another good ten minutes, Gintoki finally got inside the car. On the passenger seat, because moron n. 2 occupied all the backseat, he was big. Hijikata turned on the engine and started driving, looking ready to explode at any moment from anger.

This was definitely going to be a long day.

 


	3. Idiot n.1 And Moron n.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry to interrupt the lecture to whoever wants to read, just wanted to say that this is going to be a long chaptered fic and a slow burn one. I hope it can seem realistic like this. Sorry if you'll find mistakes. Or any italian words, it's because I'm, well, italian. I hope you enjoy it, right now comments and reviews would really be appreciated, I need to know if you like the story or if I can do something to improve it somehow. I'll update as much in a short time as I can. Thank you, Thank you Thank you very much for having taken the time to read it. Have a lovely day!

 

 

The ride to head to the Shinsengumi barracks was going rather smoothly, until-

"I said don't touch anything! Didn't you hear me?" Hijikata reprimanded him annoyed when Gintoki tried to open the window, after being cramped up in the car with the smoke from the other man's cigarette filling up the air. Not that he minded the smell anyway, but he wasn't good with sitting still for long periods of time.

"You've been clogging up the car with smoke, I just want a bit of fresh air! The other occupant of this vehicle agrees with me!" Gintoki defended his position.

"No! He doesn't!"

"Yes, he does!"

They glared at each other then turned back to look at the last occupant of the vehicle.

"-right idiot n. 2?"

"-right moron n. 2?"

They had spoken at the same time.

They looked at each other and then turned away. They were pissed, even if n. 2 didn't answer they had proved once again that their way of thinking was very similar, and the fact that they knew that idiot n. 1 and moron n. 1 were also the names for each other didn't exactly help. Gintoki looked out of the window while Hijikata was looking straight ahead with his hands on the wheel. There was a strange tension in the air, usually they'd be at each other's throats in a second but now they were forced to cooperate and it wasn't fun.

But the tension wasn't only caused by the current situation. Gintoki discreetly massaged the patch of skin on his arm that had come in contact with Hijikata's just yesterday. It wasn't uncommon for them to be touching, really, they were rivals and they got in all kinds of fights and what not. But in the end they always did what they did for a certain reason, they always had a purpose they accomplished.

But this... this sensation somehow felt different, it didn't really have a reason. Gintoki remembered the feeling of his skin brushing against the smooth fabric of the moron's jacket and it was, well, it had been warm. He had blamed it on the temperature then and when he had looked back at Hijikata, he had seen his surprised expression. He saw the way Hijikata's eyes had widened, he looked like he was about to go on one of his angry rants but Gintoki had been out with Kagura, Shinpachi and Sadaharu and he simply wanted to enjoy their time together without any more interruptions, so he just glanced at Hijikata in a way that said 'let it go', and... surprisingly Hijikata had. Gintoki hadn't expected that. Even after getting to the restaurant, eating a nice dessert and basically just being his idiotic self with his kids, the feeling still didn't go away, his forearm tingled. Only when he got home and took a long, hot shower did it subside a bit.

He put the whole thing in the back of his mind inside a box labeled DO NOT OPEN, where he put all the stuff he didn't want to talk or think about, but seeing the moron again had made him think about it and it wasn't fair! And because of the tense silence he was nervous and in these cases he had to do something or he would start fidgeting anxiously, so he did the best thing he could think of. He started talking.

"So, what did this guy do to finish behind the bars?"

"That's classified information." Hijikata answered irritably, but with less anger than before. Maybe he was feeling the tension too.

"I think I have a right to know, I am going to be the witness after all." Gintoki grumbled.

Hijikata let out a little puff of smoke with hesitation, because he never knew what would happen with the idiot around. After a few more moments spent in a silent debate with himself and against his better judgement he decided to tell him. "He is part of a gang, the Yokumimozima. It's a newly formed group that has been going 'round Oedo lately. At first they committed petty crimes, pickpocketing and the like, but when they started using illegal substances the situation escalated. They got involved with amanto of other planets and we found out that the effects we detected in the drugs can be dangerous to humans. Though this idiot here is one of the little fish he has all the information about the other members, their clients, when will the next exchange occur and so on." 

Well, this was baffling. Normally Hijikata was good at what he did, when something was confidential he never talked about it, with anyone. But given the circumstances, after a long week of taking turns in helping with the tracking down, eating the bland food that Zaki brought him for the most part and sleeping uncomfortably on the floor, if he was able to sleep at all, this felt almost- dare he say it- relieving. He couldn't help but feel like this after having taken care of an important job, going back to report and then finally be able to have a real meal after what felt like years. And it really didn't matter that he was here with the Yorozuya idiot, so far he had been an annoyance but not a really detestable one, which must be some kind of record for him or something.

Hearing Hijikata speak so calmly was different. Usually he would be yelling orders or insults back and forth, but now it was almost like Gintoki was seeing a different person. "Hmm, I see." Was his only answer.

While these thoughts overwhelmed him a bit Gintoki tried to relax against the cushioned, passenger seat. He reached for the radio to listen to something, for lack of anything better to do, as he was fiddling with it and trying to set it on a song he liked Hijikata caught sight of him and with one hand he grabbed the chain that was binding together the cuffs, pulling it downwards.

"What part of 'don't.touch.anything.' you don't understand!? Is it so difficult for that stupid brain of yours?"

"I'm bored! I've been in a car with two morons for the past five minutes, if I don't do something my head's gonna explode! And it can't explode because I need my head!"  

"Shut up and stop it!" Hijikata yelled while adjusting his grip on the steering wheel and grabbing the idiot by the hair with the hand that was holding the restraints.

"Ouch-ch-ch, what are you doing!? Oi! Gin-San's hair is very important, let go immediately!" Gintoki yelled back, yanking some of Hijikata's hair with the hand that wasn't preoccupied with trying to defend his head from going bald.

"Ack! What the hell are you doing!? Get your filthy hands off my hair!"

"That's my line, asshole!"

And like that they somehow survived the ride together, literally, because during the hair pulling they almost made more than one accident, the car going in irregular zig-zag motions. After they finally arrived at their destination Gintoki threw himself out of the vehicle and hugged the concrete.

"I'm never going to ride in a car with you ever again! I could have died!"

"What a cry baby, it was just a swing here and there." Hijikata scoffed, looking the epitome of tranquility.

'Bastard.' Gintoki thought.

When Hijikata went to open the backdoor of the car he found idiot n. 2 starting to wake up. Well, it seemed car rides with Hijikata really did wonders to bring you back from the land of unconsciousness.

Then n. 2 spoke. "W-Where am I? It feels like I was run over multiple times, with two jerks trying to kill me by arguing and grabbing their hair, in a car full of smoke from too many cigarettes."

"See, I told you he agreed with me!" Gintoki felt smug after the smoke part.

"Oi! That's a bit too accurate for someone who was out cold the entire time! Were you awake? Do you want me to put you to sleep again!? Haah!?" Hijikata was pissed again, idiot n. 2 really did agree with idiot n.1. Life was just unfair. (Author's Note: yeah, that's what he is angry about, figures, don't try to understand Gintama characters too much, you'll lose your minds)

Anyway back to the point, Hijikata called his subordinates to come and collect the criminal and take him to the interrogation room, along with Kondo and Sougo.

"Ah Yorozuya, good to see you! What brings you here?" Kondo exclaimed happily while slapping hard one of Gintoki's shoulders, followed by his boisterous laugh. 

"Gorilla, you owe me. I'm here just because one of your men handcuffed me and brought me here against my will." Gintoki answered, raising his wrists to prove his point. 

"I had no other choice, he was the only witness." Hijikata told Kondo, looking almost apologetic, that the other samurai was going to waste their time not that he had handcuffed him.

"You don't arrest witnesses bastard!" Gintoki countered.

"It was the only way to convince you to come and make you stay out of troubles asshole! Although it didn't help much with the car ride." Hijikata muttered the last part.

"I told you it wasn't my fault, it's trouble's, he always comes knocking at my door even if I tell him not to!"

Hijikata frowned. "Since when is trouble a person? And why a male?

"Everyone knows trouble is a male and bitch is a female." Gintoki answered matter-of-factly.

"...what a moronic idiot." Came Hijikata's response, completely unimpressed.

"Guys, guys, calm down, ahahahah! Let's all have a drink after this, what do you say?" Kondo interjected with his usual optimism.

Gintoki shrugged. "Only if you pay for that Gorilla."

Hijikata's eyebrow twitched. "Stop calling him like that, you disrespectful piece of-"

"Who are you to tell me what to do!? I call whoever I want the way I want! That's part of my Bushido, Ogushi-Kun!"

"Who would even believe that?! And who the actual fuck is Ogushi?!"

Sougo, who had been observing the scene the entire time, positioned himself between the two raging rivals and made a key appear out of nowhere.

"Don't worry Danna, I've got the situation under control." He said in a monotone as he put the little key inside the lock and gave it a twist, and like that the metal fell.

"Finally Sofa-Kun, I thought my wrists were going to fall off." Gintoki looked in relief at his saviour.

"It's Sougo, Danna. And Hijikata-San was never known for being a well-mannered Vice Commander, you should see how he treats his subordinates." Sougo nodded at him, an air of dejection surrounding him.

Gintoki shook his head sympathetically. "I have a feeling I already know, how can you stand him all day?" 

The Captain sighed dramatically before answering. "I don't know. It's a promise I made to myself, I guess. Even if I was tortured, spit on and worked like a slave, I would still continue to follow my orders through, just so the Vice-Chief could find peace and somebody to lean on during the hard times." He whispered with the kindest voice he could muster, coupled with his most innocent look while internally he was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Now that is something to admire, maybe your Vice Commander should learn something from this instead of treating you all like crap. Don't you think so, Ogushi-Kun?" Gintoki asked as he was holding his laughter inside and looking at Hijikata with a mixture of mocking and evilness, Sougo following in his footsteps.

"What was that?! Stop conspiring with each other you idiots! And you Sougo, how do you have the keys to my handcuffs? I am the only one in possession of those!" Hijikata called out to them.

His subordinate just turned to the other side whistling. All the while everyone was ignoring Kondo who was crying on the side, reminding them of something akin to a waterfall, and saying something along the lines of "our little Sougo, kids these days grow up so fast but they don't forget the promises they have made to their parents". He continued to sob hysterically.

After things calmed down a bit they finally went inside the barracks. Gintoki was rubbing his wrists, he hadn't been really joking about that, the cuffs were so tight that a thin, red line was starting to form on them. They went inside the headquarters, turned a few hallways here and there, and arrived in a room that contained only a table and a few seats on the center, the walls a shining shade of white. They sat the thug alone while Sougo, Hijikata, Kondo, Gintoki and another bald officer, who had some papers and a pen, all sat on the opposite side.

Then the interrogation began, with Kondo taking the lead. "It states here that your name is Mizuki Yamada and you were born on-" Gintoki didn't hear that bit as he was moving about, trying to find a comfortable spot on the stupid, uncomfortable chair. "-is that correct?"

"And why should I answer to any of you scums? After Aniki gets here you're all going to be dead!" The uncivilized idiot spat.

Hijikata was on him in a second with his most menacing glare. "Be careful what you say  _scum_  or you won't find that head of yours attached to your shoulders anymore." He whispered in a dangerous tone.

"Calm down Toshi, there's no need for that, alright?" Kondo told him calmly, unfazed by the words. Hijikata scoffed and let go of the collar of the criminal, falling in his seat again.

Sougo had tensed for a moment too, it was just a minuscule tightening in his shoulders, but Gintoki had caught it all the same. Sometimes he forgot how much these tax-robbers were willing to do for their Commander and their team. Even a blind man could see the bond that united them and Gintoki supposed it was a bit like this for him too with his kids, that giant dog and the old hag. So maybe that was why he started relaxing and this interrogation didn't seem such a hassle anymore.

They continued and this time their questions were given some answers, maybe because Moron n. 1 had scared Moron n. 2 shitless. And Sougo's bazuka beside him probably helped too. After half an hour it was Gintoki's turn to speak and he didn't know how to feel about that. He had always thought that if he ever would be under an interrogation it would be because  _he_  did something wrong and not as a simple witness, but here he was now and he wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it.

Kondo directed his attention to him. "Your name is Gintoki Sakata and your age is- (A/N: I'm sure everyone has a different idea about Gintoki's age, so let's keep it that way) -your current occupation is the founder of the Odd Jobs in the Kabuki district. Is that correct?"

"Yep." Gintoki drawled, leaning back on his chair and keeping the balance on its two feet only. Okay, he knew that this was supposed to be some kind of formal thing and all of that, and he had just discovered that baldy over there was writing down everything they said, but he was Sakata Gintoki, he did things his own way and if people didn't agree with his methods then well, they shouldn't be asking him for help in the first place. And he was too tired to be serious. He didn't care about Hijikata's slight frown during his answer. Not one bit. The fact that he had noticed in the first place didn't mean anything either, he was just a very observant person.

"And where were you when the criminal was captured?" The Gorilla continued.

"I was reading my Jump. After having spent hours in trying to find it." Gintoki put emphasis on the last sentence, looking pointedly at Hijikata out of the corner of his eye and trying to make him feel at least a little bit guilty.

It didn't work.

"But let me tell you, it was worth it." He continued with a smirk at the memory, hoping he could read it soon.

Kondo gasped. "No! Were you able to get your hands on the newest one??? I searched all day but didn't find it anywhere!" 

"Gori, you have no idea what happens to Luffy, and let me tell ya... you're not going to like it one bit." Gintoki whispered the last part in his most serious tone, the news of the pirate still hanging heavily in his mind.

"Now I have to know! Please tell me Yorozuya! Please!" Kondo begged.

Someone cleared their throat. The room was divided in two sides, either embarrassed people for their Commander (Mayora and baldy) or people bored out of their minds (Soichirou-Kun and Moron-Kun).

It was Hijikata, who also facepalmed after hearing the words come out of the perm head's mouth, that spoke. "Kondo-san, please..."

"Ahahah, sorry! We'll talk about this later." Gori-er- Kondo rubbed the back of his head apologetically. "So, can you tell us exactly what you saw?"

"As I was close to the-"

"Hey! We said no more of that!" Hijikata interrupted him.

"How did you know what I was going to say?" Gintoki asked surprised, he was in fact going to talk about the Love Ru chapter, how did Hijikata know? Then he gasped. Was Hijikata an esper?!

"Everyone knows you talk bullshit like Jump and sweets all the time!"

Gintoki gaped. Hijikata just insulted his two precious miracles. "You should wash your mouth with soap! Never insult any of these two miracles in my presence ever again!" He slammed a hand on the table, fed up with the idiot.

"What miracles?! They're just distractions that make you lose focus on what you should do! And sweets make you gain weight!" Hijikata slammed his palm on the desk too, just as annoyed.

"Are you calling me fat?! I have more muscles in my middle finger than you will ever have in all your body!" Then he proceeded to flip him off, which irated the raven haired man that much more.

"You bastard! I'll show you all the muscles in my fist!" They were trying to get to each other and bash their skulls in but luckily Kondo and baldy came to their rescue while the thug seemed amused by it all and Sougo was snickering and taking a few pictures all the while, probably for blackmail material. After some time in which Kondo somehow talked them out of it, the interrogation resumed again.

Gintoki continued. "As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted-" Hijikata was about to stand up again from his chair but Kondo put a hand on his shoulder and he reluctantly took his place again. "-I was simply doing what I always do, minding my own business and being a good civilian."

A scoff was heard, it was not difficult to imagine who it belonged to.

"When suddenly..." Gintoki's eyes widened as he raised his voice. "I was run over by a huge moron!" His story took a dramatic turn. Well, at least to him.

"Hey!" The spike-haired guy protested.

Everyone ignored him. 

"That had been hit by another huge moron!" 

"Oi!" Hijikata protested too.

Kondo was gasping like this was some amazing action movie.

"And then I was on the ground, I hit my head and I probably have a concussion right now! You're going to pay for my hospital bill by the way, and then I saw that the Demonic Vice Commander had punched him in the face." This actually didn't help that much. Even he knew that, even if Kondo was still on the edge of his seat dying to know what had happened next. Gintoki then added the second part. "But before all of this I had caught a glimpse of Zababulayara-Kun-"

"It's Mizuki! How the heck did you mess up my name that bad!? And does someone called like that even exist?!" The moron had the audacity to interrupt Gintoki too, the light haired samurai shook his head at him but he went on. "-threatening with a knife some civilians, ready to stab them if they didn't give him their money. But the Vice-Commander here saw the scene and defended those innocent people with his bare hands, managing to keep everyone safe."

To say Hijikata was surprised would be an understatement. Even Sougo was caught off guard and Kondo stared at Hijikata in awe, as if he had never seen him do anything heroic before. The dark haired man had thought that the Yorozuya might go off into one of his idiotic ramblings to get himself out of this, and maybe even make him look like the bad guy, but instead he told what had really happened. Hijikata hadn't thought Gintoki had seen that much.

"Very well then, thank you for your time Sakata-San, we appreciate it." Kondo grinned then turned to his subordinate, they said a few things to each other and baldy and Kurmiko-whatever-Kun were gone.

To be honest Gintoki had really seen all of that, but he hadn't wanted to say anything, he just acted like everything was normal. Because in truth, as much as he had immersed himself in it, he hadn't been able to focus on his Jump. Not even the newest chapter of Naruto and it had never happened before. He just wanted to wait until the rain let up and go home but after seeing Hijikata there, it had done something to him. So in the end he decided to behave like a 'good' citizen and tell what had happened.

Gorilla then turned to him and gave him another hard 'pat' on his shoulder and if it had been any other person their arm would probably be dislocated by now. "Ahah, great job Yorozuya! I wouldn't expect any less from you. And now how about we go have those drinks? My offer! We could go, mmh, let's see... maybe to the bar Tae-Chan works at? Eheh, I heard the snacks and alcohol are really good there." He said with a weird, perverted expression on his face and became red, almost like a tomato.

'Ah, so this was his plan all along.' Gintoki thought unimpressed. He would probably never admit it, but he had a soft spot for Otae, he considered her like a sister, she was Shinpachi's sister after all, and he would wouldn't let the Gorilla harass her. She would probably punch him into the next continent anyway before Gintoki could even step in, but still, it was the thought that counted.

Sougo decided this was the perfect moment to step in. "Sorry Kondo-San, but we can't do that. Did you forget that Mastudaira-San is coming today to revisit our plan for next week's raid? We have to stay here."

"Oh, it's true! I had forgotten all about it! I'm sorry Sakata, maybe next time..." Gori looked very disappointed as he apologized.

Gintoki glanced at Sougo, who gave him a discreet nod and smirked a little, he mirrored him. Maybe he was the one who had to buy a parfait after all, he owed the kid. After agreeing with the Gorilla to postpone their drinks, Sougo and Kondo left the room and that left... well, that left him and Hijikata in there. Alone. Talk about comfortable now.

"So, am I allowed to go now?" Gintoki asked, suddenly feeling the need to bolt out of there. There was just something about the situation that made him a little uneasy.

"Wait, before you go you have to sign a document that states you were a witness in this case." Hijikata told him in a quiet tone.

Did Hijikata look almost...embarassed? This was new. Why would he react like this? Maybe because Gintoki had held his ground and stated the truth in his favor?

"Fine." Gintoki drawled with an exaggerated sigh. He still had his reputation to uphold after all. "Lead the way."

 

* * *

 

And like this they were out of the room and walking along the long corridors. Hijikata was first and Gintoki was behind him. They didn't talk during this short period and Gintoki had time to ponder a few things over. Like, for example, how his day had turned out so weird, why he had found himself assessing the Demonic Vice Chief's authority of all people, and why said man was walking like that in front of him. 

His appearance screamed confidence, but the long strides he took were calm, careful even. His shoulders held some tension and his head was cast downwards. It exposed a sliver of his skin from the collar of his vest. Gintoki then noticed that the hair at his nape weren't completely straight, they were almost curled inwards and he wondered if they were as soft to the touch as the hair on top of his head, that he had grabbed during the car ride and...

Stop right there.

These were really strange thoughts to have.

'What the fuck is wrong with me today?' He had really hit his head hard, he must have had one hell of a concussion. Yeah, this was definitely it. It couldn't be anything else.

After what felt like hours (it was only fifty seconds), they arrived in an office that was full of shelves and the like, Gintoki wasn't really paying attention at the moment. There was a table on one side of the room where they went there and Hijikata opened a drawer and extracted a folder. After pulling out a few papers he gave one to Gintoki and a black pen that was resting on the corner of the desk. Gintoki lifted his hand to take it from Hijikata's hold, but in that moment their fingers came in contact and Gintoki's brain short circuited.

Shit, the tingling started all over again. 

He hastily grabbed the pen, took the cap off and started writing his name, not really caring what he was signing because his fingers felt warmwarmwarm, and it was so much easier to blame it on the hit he had received earlier. But was that really the reason? After finishing writing he lifted his gaze and saw that Hijikata's eyebrows were furrowed slightly.

What, did he do something wrong now? He looked down to check if he had made any mistakes but it looked fine to him. Then what was that kind of expression on Hijikata's face? Gintoki looked up again and left the pen on the table, instead of giving it back. He figured it was safer this way, like this he could avoid another... 'accident'. When he was just about to ask what was wrong Hijikata spoke.

"You could have said something, idiot."

And Gintoki didn't really understand, perhaps the perplexity on his face was too evident because the Vice Chief pointed to his wrists.

Oh.

The thin red lines that were starting to form earlier had full-out blown into deep, angry, red marks that were at least an inch wide. It almost looked like blood and it was more visible since Gintoki's skin was pale to begin with. Maybe it was during the drive, when they were almost dying after swerving to the left and avoiding a premature death against a camion and Gintoki had thrust his arm forward and taken the wheel with his left hand, but since he was cuffed his right hand had followed suit and crashed with his other one. The impact was hard but the adrenaline was high and he hadn't felt anything. It didn't even hurt, just a feeling of uneasiness. But when he looked at Hijikata he was looking right back at him and was that... concern?

Gintoki, right in that moment, had one of the weirdest thoughts he had had in his entire life. He thought that maybe, if Hijikata kept on looking at him like that, he could keep having bloody red wrists everyday....

Forget the hospital, after this he needed to be sent on a psychiatric clinic. 

It was just that it had been such a long time since someone had looked at him like that and like this he opened the forbidden box. He was used to receiving that gaze, when Zura patched him up after a rough day during the war, or when Sakamoto looked at him on the rooftop after having lost someone, or sometimes, even Takasugi, when one of his plans went wrong and they found themselves doing double the amount of fighting to protect their comrades.

Even after Otose had found him starved on the tombstone of her late husband. He didn't want that kind of stare directed at him because it made him feel weak, but with time he had understood that it didn't have to mean pity, it also meant that people cared about him and this was one way to show it. Still, he didn't want to be a burden to anyone and every time something bad happened he forced himself to become stronger, he figured this was one of the reasons he was called Shiroyasha.

But right now he didn't really feel like a burden and he didn't feel weak. This couldn't even be called an injury but Hijikata's countenance remained worried. In this stuffed, cold room, with the stifling air around them and  with Hijikata that was watching him through his piercing gaze, for something so little that didn't have any relevance whatsoever,  he didn't feel pathetic. He didn't really know how he felt but it wasn't a negative feeling, per se. And it had been so long since the last time he had felt this way, that he had forgotten how it was like. 

Gintoki let out a soft chuckle. "Believe me, s'nothing. I live with a Yato girl, a crazy fan of a pop star and an enormous dog,. I've had much worse to deal with." And just like that the tension in the room dissipated. He felt the change. Now Hijikata was looking at him with the same expression he always wore, but this time there was something less raw behind it.

His fingers twitched.

Hijikata gave a scoff that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle. After that the Vice Commander escorted him out of the room and in a few minutes they were out of the quarters. Once outside Gintoki wanted to say something, because leaving without a word seemed rude, even if he had never worried himself about it before now, and just as the other was starting to turn towards the entrance he spoke.

"Tell your Commander that when he has time we can go for those drinks."

And Hijikata twisted his neck to look at him for what Gintoki felt was a fraction of etenity and finally whispered. "Got it."

And then went back inside.

Gintoki didn't know if he had caught the meaning behind the word 'we'. He didn't even know himself what it meant. But one thing he was sure about was that he returned home feeling just a bit lighter.

The rain had stopped.

 


	4. Wash Your Hair With The Right Shampoo To Make Them Stay Fluffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short chapter is just going to be some musing from Hijikata's part.

 Hijikata was working.  
  
The day had begun early, with the alarm going off at 5 a.m. sharp. After waking up, he had gone to the bathroom, washed his face and returned to his room to get dressed. Then he started training along with his men, he didn't let anyone slack off, except for Sougo but he was another case, at least Kondo-San knew how to deal with him. After breakfast everyone started doing their respective jobs of the day, and Hijikata was on patrolling duty today, with Sougo, who was nowhere to be seen. He was probably taking a nap somewhere with that stupid sleeping mask of his. Hijikata let out a frustrated sigh but started on his rounds, nonetheless.  
  
In the end it was better this way, he needed to be alone for a while anyway. He was on edge lately, especially after the previous day, with what had happened with the Yorozuya he couldn't take his mind off of it. He knew it hadn't really happened much, but still he felt something, it was almost surreal in a way. The bastard had collaborated with him, without getting anything in return. Gintoki wasn't known to do something for free, at least not by Hijikata, but he had said what had really happened during the chase of that criminal and that had left him surprised. Gintoki was known for messing up already messed messes (A/N:I've been wanting to write that for a while xD) and he didn't really know how to feel about this.  
  
Maybe he was just tired after all, and catching that thug had given him a burst of adrenaline that had dissolved into exhaustion by the end of the day. He was stressedandhehad a headache and seeing as the jerk was the only witness had just aggravated the situation. They argued a lot, and getting him in the car had been a drag, even more so when he started asking questions and Hijikata had been obliged to answer since, technically, they had been on the same 'side'.  
  
Just as things had seemed to quiet a bit, they started arguing again, because the idiot had to touch everything in sight, he couldn't be still for a fucking second, no, that would be too much to ask for. And then from there the circumstances had led to a catastrophic scenario. At least for him. They had almost died, four times to be more specific. The first one had been when Gintoki had turned on the radio, it had gone downhill from there, to prevent the safety of the car Hijikata acted on impulse and grabbed him by the hair and even if he held the steering wheel with his left hand he had been distracted.  
  
Maybe distracted was a big word, his attention had just diverted for a non-estimated amount of time because of Gintoki's hair. He had never thought about it before but when he had yanked on it to get him as far away as possible from anything that belonged to the Shinsengumi, his fingers had felt the softness of his hair. He had never thought about that, and why should he have anyway? But that brief contact was... he didn't know how to describe it. It should be nothing, but it wasn't nothing, not really, because the strands of hair locked in his hand weren't coarse or thick like they looked, they were soft instead.  
  
It reminded Hijikata a bit of a cotton candy and it was a fitting description, he thought, they both were... balls of fluff. But this was the problem. Hijikata had felt like he wanted to keep his hand there and it was wrong, because nobody had the urge to grab someone's hair and not let them go, but he had. He had damnit! And it was haunting him. He could say anything right now, like he didn't want to let go because the moron would have done something stupid and then they would be doomed, but thinking like this would only make him feel uneasier. He had tried to tell himself that itwas nothing when finally the Yorozuya had left the barracks but it had kept him awake for a while. It had even given him a stomachache and Hijikata got those only when he felt really troubled by something. He had been able to get only a few hours of closed eye before he had to start his day.  
  
In the end he had kept his grip firm, even when they were almost hit by a camion, or when a motorcycle got in their way and they had to make a 180 turn to not run over the unlucky rider. Or when the car started going horizontally and they blocked the path to everyone else for a few minutes. Or even when the police had wanted to arrest them for exceeding the speed limit and he had to explain that hewas the police. He still hadn't let go of the perm's head even then. He told himself that it wouldn't take him anywhere trying to bottle this up and forget about it like he always did for problematic events, this wasn't worth losing sleep for, so he was going to analyze it in a rational way and try to find a plausible reason for the situation.  
  
But there was also something else.  
  
The jerk had pulled his hair too, and he had felt strong fingers grabbing at his scalp, but it hadn't really hurt, instead his hand had felt... warm. And this was fucked up in all kinds of ways and yesterday had been strange because that wasn't the only problem. After finishing with the interrogation Hijikata and Gintoki had gone to find the papers he had to sign and during the long walk to get there, he bet it had lasted something like half an hour (less than a minute), he had felt awkward the whole time. He had been in front of Gintoki and he felt stiff and tensed everywhere, and he tried to act as calmly as possible but he didn't know if he had succeeded.  
  
Then when they arrived in that enclosed space, when he had taken out the documents, he had found a pen on the table and had takenit to give it to Gintoki. But their fingers had brushed and Hijikata had been so shocked by the feeling of them that he stopped breathing for two seconds. His hand had felt on fire. When Gintoki started writing his name he noticed the reddish, almost purple marks, that the cuffs had left on him, and he had felt just a tiny, little bit bad. Yes, the Demonic Vice Commander had felt a little bad. For the Yorozuya.  
  
He was probably going insane and needed to see a doctor soon.  
  
It was thenthathenoticedthat those had not been his handcuffs, and they were Sougo's. Sometimes the brat would change his with Hijikata's and find a way to put them on him, so he cut off his circulation and a colourful string of pranks (death traps) followed. Not like he didn't do the same thing with the criminals they arrested, the kid had always had a knack for sadism anyway, trying to make people as uncomfortable as he could. But Gintoki hadn't really complained about them, it almost looked like he intentionally commented about the cuffs instead of really meaning it.  
  
And he was pretty sure that when he had pointed at his wrist and Gintoki had looked confused as hell, Hijikata's expression must have given him away. Because then the other told him that it was nothing, but not in a rude or dismissive way, it was sincere enough and Hijikata had almost given a sigh of relief at that. It was absurd to have these thoughts, and he didn't know if he wanted to keep Gintoki with him a little more just to prove himself wrong or make him leave as soon as possible to forget about it all. In the end Gintoki left but he had accepted Kondo-San's offer to get drinks sometime and he had emphasized on the word 'we'. Hijikata was pretty sure he had imagined it but with the way in which he had said it he was pretty sure it meant something else.  
  
While having these thoughts he failed to notice that his feet had takenhim on the streets of Kabuki-Cho, and when he lifted his gaze to understand where he was his heart skipped at least two beats. Because ten feet away from him was none other than the main character of the thoughts that had been plaguing him the entire morning. He was walking ahead, and Hijikata could only see his head and part of his upper back, his hair was shining a shade of light white, with the golden rays of the sun illuminating and giving them a fluffier appearance altogether.  
  
The pads of Hijikata's fingers burned.

 


	5. 'Sweet Escape'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, I just wanted to suggest something. When I read, and in this case write, I always listen to music as it helps me focus, understand and feel the stories I read more. If you also do that for this chapter I'd like to suggest something like Atlas by Shannon Saunders. But anything slow and sweet is fine really. Now I'll leave you to a sweet chapter, literally.  
> Hope you like it !

 

 

 

Gintoki was walking lazily in the streets of Kabuki-Cho, one arm resting inside his yukata and the other dangling limply on his side.  He had barely escaped.

  
_ Flashback: _   
  
_ "Gin-San we just received a call, Yomiya-San wants us to go find his cat.  It got out, again. " Shinpachi had informed him, a little exasperated himself. _   
  
_ "Are you kidding me?  That monstrosity is not coming near me anytime soon!  Nuh-uh. " Gintoki replied quickly. _   
  
_ "We can't be selfish right now, we need the money so we have to accept any kind of job."  Shinpachi replied resolutely. _   
  
_ "Last time it almost killed us with its fangs!  My face should always be perfect, not covered in scratches!  So the answer is no!  Why would you even want to accept?  Your glasses almost lost their life because of that wild animal! " _   
  
_ "I told you why!  Do you want to eat today?!  We have to do accept it! " _   
  
_ A laugh resounded throughout the apartment then. "Hahaha, you poor idiots, you can't even catch a little animal!  What a bunch of losers! " Kagura mocked them, holding her tummy and almost rolling on the floor laughing. _   
  
_ "Shut up!  Just because you're from the most powerful race in the universe it doesn't mean you have the right to brag about it! " Gintoki and Shinpachi yelled in unison.  Then looked at each other to congratulate the other on their synchronization. _   
  
_ The truth was that after a lot of attempted tries the little Yato was the only one who had been able to return the cat to his owner, completely unharmed.  She just kept laughing at them and Gintoki decided that they could handle themselves just fine on their own.  So went out for a walk (escaped running at the speed of light from his apartment). _   
  
_ End of Flashback _   
  
  
And now here he was, out and about, and after having taken a stroll around for a while he was getting a bit hungry, thus he started looking for a place where he could satisfy his demanding stomach.  He found a nice little Cafè that wasn't very full, probably because it was almost hidden between the two large buildings, and decided to try his luck with it.   
  
Once inside the aroma of coffee and sweets hit his nostrils, he wasn't particularly fond of the first one but he liked the smell regardless.  The creamy coloured had each a different pattern, like little waves and swirls that reminded him of vanilla and chocolate from the white to the deep brown they were made of and the tables and seats gave an antique-kind-of-vibe, they were a pale white and each one had a nice decoration in the center.  He had taken the right decision in coming here.  Gintoki approached the counter where a small quantity of the products were displayed and everything looked so inviting his mouth started watering just from the sight.  He also gave a look at the menu above his head, when he went to place his order.   
  
"What would you like to order, sir?"  The girl behind the counter asked with a smile on her face.  She had long black, wavy hair and nice brown eyes, and she was short but cute and had a gentle voice.  Gintoki was going to make this cafè one of his favourite places to stop by.   
  
"I'd like a rich red velvet, a luscious vanilla and a deep dark chocolate cupcake.  And to drink a whipped vanilla white hot chocolate. " Heread off the nameseasily andhe could already feel the taste in his mouth.  You couldn't say he didn't know his sweets.   
  
"Very well sir, your order will arrive soon, please take a seat."  The girl told him smiling and Gintoki went in search of a nice spot.  He saw one at the end of the room, it was attached to the window on one side and the wall on the other, with little flowers that formed a wreath as a decoration and instead of chairs there were cushioned booths, still in a white colour.  He took a seat and after a short time the girl came to give him his order.   
  
"We hope you enjoy your stay here."  She bowed politely with a kind smile and went to serve other clients.   
  
'Oh, that I surely will! ' Gintoki thought as he looked at the wonder before his eyes.   
  
His mouth watered again just at the exterior, he couldn't wait to taste the little cakes.  First he took a sip from his hot white chocolate, even if the spring was ending and the sun was beaming outside he was convinced that it was never too hot for hot chocolate, besides this place had air conditioning so the temperature was cooler here.  When the liquid came in contact with his tongue his taste buds exploded, he had never had anything this delicious before!   
  
How had this place remained hidden from him for such a long time he had no idea, but now he knew where he was going to make his sweet escapes, literally.  The cupcakes were something else entirely, everything was so good he was almost convinced it came from another world.  Particularly the deep dark chocolate cupcake, it just melted in his mouth leaving the sweetest aftertaste behind, the chocolate fill inside was just at the perfect level of sugary.  He could have died from happiness right then and there, like with the chocolate, all the tiredness he felt from earlier melted away with every bite he took.   
  
Speaking about that, the other reason why he didn't want to participate in the hunt of the cat was because he was tired lately.  Apart from the few odd jobs they had done these past days, last night he hadn't been able to sleep.  That was why today he was grumpier than usual.  And the reason for his lack of sleep was...  he didn't know.   
  
Maybe he knew part of it but he didn't want to admit it, not even to himself.  Yesterday was just weird. And he had been arrested!  So who could blame him?  And when he had returned home, not only was he bombarded with questions of where he had been all day, but even if he hadn't eaten anything allday except for breakfastandhe didn't feel the least bit hungry, his appetite was lost.   
  
And somewhere along the way his wrists had started pulsing.  Even if he felt lighter after leaving the barracks, he also felt a weight he hadn't before.  He then had discreetly warded off to the fridge, without the kids noticing and retrieved an ice packet that he had kept all night and today there had been a large improvement, his skin was almost his usual pale colour, as always, and you had to squint to see the faint, pinkish lines that were already fading.   
  
He hadn't put ice on his wrists for the pain or anything like that, he had meant it when he had said he was used to a lot worse.  In fact he didn't feel anything at all, if not for the red marks glaring at him he would have forgotten about it already, but he just wanted the swelling to go away, not wanting to explain to the kids why he was there in the first place and where he had beenandhe also didn't want to be reminded of the strange things passing through his head.  Because what he had thought yesterday was stupid, of coursehe didn't want to keep his skin red and pulsing everyday, it had been just a thought gone wrong in the spur of the moment.  Yeah, only that.   
  
But as he glanced down at his right hand, he was instantly reminded of the moron's expression and that concerned gaze hadn't wanted to leave his mind at all...  so this was why he hadn't been able to sleep.  Fine!  He admitted it but it wasn't a big deal, he was just caught off guard because he didn't know the tax thief could be able to make that kind of face, especially because of him, but he had.  Maybe it was because the Vice Commander had been tired too or maybe something else had been going inside his mind and he didn't really mean any of that.   
  
Well, he didn't want to think about this anymore, he was going to enjoy his marvellous sweets, he was actually starving now.  He started devouring the little treats, the rich flavor danced on his taste buds and cascaded down his throat in the sweetest way.  And as he took the last bite of the piece of Paradise, he heard the doorbell 'ding'.  Out of curiosity he twisted his head a little to look at who it was since he was sat with his back turned to the entrance but as soon as he recognized who it was he felt his heart come to a stop.  Fortunately, he wasn't holding anything or it would have been dropped to the floor by now.   
  
'Nonononono!  It's not possible!  We never meet so much in such a short period of time.  Three days in a row, this is torture!  Why as soon as I think of him he appears, what is he, a demon?!  Is this why he is called the Demonic Vice Commander?! '   
  
  
  
Hijikata's eyes absent-mindedly surveyed the room and soon they fell on Gintoki, and it was like time stopped.  Then he turned when he heard a girl behind the counter speak.  "Welcome sir, what would you like to order?"  And he felt like a fish out of water in a place like this.   
  
Gintoki saw him spluttering something to the barista as she wrote on a little note pad in her hand, then after she said something Hijikata turned and started walking.  'Wait...  why the hell is he coming in my direction? ' As he was thinking that Hijikata was getting closer.  Until he sat on the opposite booth from him.  Gintoki was stunned to silence for a second and then-   
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!"  He asked shocked.   
  
"Wh-What does it look like?!  I'm taking a break to drink something, idiot! " Hijikata replied, surprised too.   
  
"But why here?!  There are a lot of other spots, forget that, why in this place?  I was here first! " Gintoki countered.   
  
"That doesn't make you the owner of this place!  And it caught my eye so I wanted to see what it was like, you got a problem with that? " Hijikata asked with narrowed eyes.   
  
"Yeah, I do!"  Gintoki spat.   
  
Hijikata shrugged.  "Then go find a solution."   
  
"I found it, go away!"   
  
"No."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Because I wanna stay here, why don't you go?"   
  
"I was here first!  And the sweets are delicious, so like heck I'm moving! "   
  
"Well, I won't either!"   
  
"Fine!"   
  
"Fine!!"   
  
"Double fine!"   
  
"Triple fine!"   
  
"A thousand fine!"   
  
"A million fine!"   
  
"An Infinite fine!"   
  
"A double infinite fine!"   
  
They continued like that until they were out of breath, wanting to have the last word.   
  
When they were breathing fairly normally once again, Gintoki voiced out what he had thought when he had first seen Hijikata move toward him.  "But why at my table?"   
  
"... because it seemed the less crowded spot. " Hijikata muttered.   
  
And it was true, since Gintoki had first come here more people had arrived and almost all the tables were occupied.  Plus they were almost all located in the middle of the cafè, while this was the most tranquil spot where the chatter was just a white noise and not enough to disturb whoever was sitting here.  Gintoki gave a sigh, he knew they shared the same thinking process, if the situation had been reversed he also knew he would have probably done the same.  So in the same way Hijikata had done sometime ago he simply let it go, a bit reluctantly, but still.  Shortly after the order placed by the Vice Commander arrived and the waitress left with the same words she had said to Gintoki.   
  
"Ha!  Who knew you liked this kind of thing? " Gintoki remarked sarcastically, because in front of Hijikata was a big glass of melted hot chocolate with sea salt whipped cream.   
  
"Shut up!"  Hijikata exclaimed embarrassed, which he accompanied with a kick to Gintoki's shin.   
  
Honestly, he had no idea what he had just ordered, after he had seen Gintoki here he froze and when the girl at the counter asked him what he wanted he just spluttered the first thing he read on the menu.  Shit, how was he going to drink something so disgustingly sweet?  This was more of the idiot's field, not his.  But he couldn't just tell the moron that he had followed him here because...  he didn't even know why he had!  But still he couldn't tell him anything so he just had to suck it up, be a man and try not to throw up.  It was going to be hard.   
  
"Oi, there's no need for violence!"  Gintoki whined, rubbing his leg under the table.   
  
They watched each other for some time, Gintoki silently daring Hijikata to taste the beverage and Hijikata silently wishing for a way out of this.   
  
"C’mon, it's not that bad.  You might even like it since it's salty, just like your personality. " Gintoki smirked smugly while taking a sip of his own chocolate.   
  
Hijikata narrowed his eyes and accepted the challenge.  Slowly he neared the distance between himself and the drink and he closed his eyes as he took a small sip from the straw.  It was...  not that bad, actually.  He was a bit surprised at the revelation.  All the while Gintoki was looking at him with a knowing smirk.   
  
"Shut up."  Hijikata mumbled, but this time he didn't kick him.   
  
They remained like that for some time, their table was silent, the only sounds present were the occasional sips from each of them.  Gintoki was watching Hijikata, he was astonished to see him here, even more when he saw what he ordered, but the Vice Commander surprised him again when he seemed to like his drink.  He would have never thought he would see Hijikata eat something sweet but here they were.  And it wasn't a completely horrible experience since the jerk wasn't being a complete jerk.  Not more than usual at least.   
  
Then there was a pause and Hijikata stopped drinking and looked down, when he lifted his gaze...  shit, there was that expression again.  "... so... " The Vice Commander murmured. " ... how are your wrists? "   
  
And Gintoki couldn't, for the life of him, stop his heart from racing because this demonic moron had showed concern for him, again.  The only thing he could do was raise his arms a little and show them to him, uttering a simple "they're fine"   
  
For some reason he didn't comprehend he felt embarrassed, he wasn't used to this Hijikata.   
  
"Good...  ah, listen, about yesterday, it was a prank- the cuffs, I mean.  Sougo had exchanged mine with a pair he had messed with, he does that sometimes, so if you want to blame someone blame him. " Hijikata said in a rush, resuming his drink after the flurry of words.  He held his head down again and his bangs cast shadows on his eyes, covering them.   
  
Gintoki couldn't help himself either when he uttered, "I never blamed you. "   
  
His voice came out wrong, it wasn't powerful or smug or sarcastic, it sounded weak to his own ears.  But Hijikata was looking at him again and his heart decided to play strange tricks on him right now.  He hoped the other couldn't hear the beats because to him it was going a little too fast for his liking.  Now it was his turn to look down.  They had never been like this.  It was awkward.  They either tried to kill each other off or become allies and then tried to kill each other off, right now however, it didn't feel as if they were sworn enemies or rivals or any of that.  It felt like they were just Gintoki and Hijikata.   
  
There was an electric kind of nervousness pooling in the pit of his stomach, but he was known for his indifference so he tried to act as aloof as possible, like nothing was out of place.  This time he knew he didn't really succeed.   
  
Gintoki then felt something then.  It was a bit of pressure just on the tip of his boots and when he squinted down he saw there were Hijikata's shoes there.  Well, of course they would be there, the table was small enough for their knees to almost be touching, Hijikata had probably shifted in his seat and the movement had made their shoes come in contact for a second.   
  
Gintoki got a weird urge again, like the one when they were in that office at the barracks, and as everyone was munching on their food and drinks and chatting happily the feeling of the two of them closed in a small space came again.  The voices around them were starting to fade.  The light haired man looked at the other and slowly, so very slowly, he started moving his boot towards Hijikata's and their shoes were sliding against one another until Gintoki stopped, and his right ankle was touching the raven's left one.   
  
Hijikata was a bit startled at the movement, but when his eyes met Gintoki's clear gaze he saw something behind all the nonchalance there.  It was something fierce, that he had seen only a few times.  He was instantly reminded of their fingers brushing and he didn't know why but he wanted that contact again.  He knew his eyes probably mirrored Gintoki's own, so he forced the tension to leave his body and let himself relax a bit.  This was just a small contact between the two of them, but it felt almost too much, his heart sped up a bit.  The other man now had an expression that was a mixture between determination and frustration and Hijikata thought that it was the tiniest bit...  not as annoying as usual.   
  
Not being one to be left behind he decided to make a move too and they were still looking at one another when Hijikata carefully trapped one of Gintoki's feet between his.  It was almost like a challenge and they were used to those, this helped him relax further.  The Yorozuya apparently got the message because not a second later his own foot was encased by Gintoki's, almost like a childish game in which they had to outdo each other.   
  
Their ankles were touching, and they were looking at each other, while drinking hot chocolate during a warm spring day.  Yeah, today wasn't really that bad.  They both relaxed, their skin remaining in contact the entire time and bringing a surge of warmth in both of them.   
  
When they finished their drinks, even if they didn't want to admit it they reluctantly got up from their seats and made their way to the cashier to pay for their orders.  Hijikata took out his wallet while Gintoki opened an account, saying that he would pay later.  Hijikata glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.   
  
"What?"

Gintoki shrugged and he had his usual dead fish expression.Hijikata just shook his head. Soon after they were out of the Cafè.

"I've gotta head to work now, Mayora, some people have to maintain themselves."  Gintoki told him solemnly, with a fake air of fatigue surrounding him.   
  


Hijikata scoffed. "Don't lie."  
  
"Hey, I never lie! Except when I do."  
  
Hijikata put in a little effort to not let out a chuckle at the idiot's serious face when he said that, and just like that they were parting ways. Distantly they both noticed that the name of the placethey hadn't seen beforewas 'Sweet Escape'.  
  
'I am definitely coming here again.' They both thought in unison.

 


	6. When Visiting An Old Friend Don't Forget Their Name, It's Rude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! This is my longest chapter yet, I hope you like it, if you squint you might find a bit of TakaZura too. I love this ship but I think it's underrated. If you have read until here thank you very much, you make me very happy! Since next week I'm going away the updates won't be very fast, sorry I'll try to update at least once a week if I can, I can't promise anything though.  
> Have a nice day!

It had been two days since the last time they had met.  
  
Not that Gintoki  was counting or anything like that, as he had said before he was just very sharp. The day had passed quietly and now it was afternoon, lately the temperature had increased and it was too hot to do anything, so Shinpachi was sat on the corner of the sofa reading a magazine with the latest interview of Otsuu, Kagura was sprawled on it munching on her sukonbu and petting Sadaharu, that was lying down on the pavement next to her, and Gintoki was on the other couch re-reading his Jump.  
  
After the day at the 'Sweet Escape' he felt better and had slept like a child. He felt reinvigorated. There wasn't that nervousness on the pit of his stomach anymore, it was transforming into something else, but it didn't feel bad. These past couple of days, while they were walking down the streets of Oedo Gintoki at first had looked around him out of curiosity, but after a while his eyes had been searching for someone, unfortunately he hadn't caught a single glimpse of black hair or an angry frown. He was okay with that, it wasn't like they had to meet every single day, he didn't even know why he was thinking these things, he shouldn't have been. So he forced himself to try and occupy his mind in another way.  
  
Now here he was, bored out of his wits and reading for the 7th time his Jump, it was really good but 7 times of knowing exactly what would happen was too much. As he was on the verge of getting up from the comfortable cushions and putting the issue down there was suddenly an explosion.  
  
Half of his apartment had been almost destroyed, there was a giant hole in the center of the wall and smoke was coming out of what seemed like... a space ship? They were all startled from what happened, but everyone was fine.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Shinpachi yelled.  
  
In the midst of it all a mechanic noise was heard, like something that was opening, and after a thump and some coughing an obnoxious laughter resounded throughout the house. Gintoki knew that all too well and his eyebrows started twitching irritably. When the fumes  finally dissipated a figure came out. It was a man wearing a long, red jacket, sunglasses on even if they were inside and a bob of curly hair on top of his head that reminded the viewers of an afro.  
  
"Ahahahhahahah! It's good to see you after all this time Kintoki."  
  
It was Tatsuma Sakamoto.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here!?"  
  
"Ahah, what kind of question is that? I'm visiting my old friend, how are you Kintoki? It's been a long time, we should catch up!" Sakamoto said in a rush while looking for something in his pockets. "Let me just find my keys, I have to lock the ship, you never know what kind of thief could be lurking around, ahaha-"  
  
He was silenced by a kick to the face.  
  
"Are you fucking kidding me?! You just destroyed my apartment with your ship, again, and you complain that someone could steal it?? Who would be so stupid to do that? And my name is not Kintoki, I am Gintoki! Otherwise this anime would be called Kintama and that is not suitable for kids! Get it in that thick skull of yours or has your afro destroyed the last bit of your neurons?!"  
  
"Ahahahah, I know you're happy to see me too, there's no need to pretend that you're angry, come here I'll give you a hug." Sakamoto had a huge, stupid grin on his face and his arms open wide.  
  
This time he received a lot more than one kick. After they pulled themselves together (mostly Gintoki trying to beat the stupid idiot to an inch of his life, held by Kagura and Shinpachi to stop him), they were all sat on the couches with a cup of tea in front of them, courtesy of Shinpachi.  
  
"So, what really brings you here? And don't give me that crap of missing old friends or I'm really  going to beat you." Gintoki finally asked.  
  
"Ahaha, first of all I'm hurt, I really care for all of my friends, like you Kintoki, and Shinichi here and Kaguya and the little Sashamaru too, ahahahah!" Sakamoto laughed while trying to pet Sadaharu's head, but his hand disappeared inside the dog's mouth, leaving a red trail dropping to the floor.  
  
Sakamoto didn't seem to notice.  
  
"My name is Kagura, not Kaguya, you jerk! And you also got wrong all the others, this is Sadaharu, this is Gin-Chan and this is Glasses-Kun, how rude of you to forget our names, Fujuka!" Kagura corrected him.  
  
"My name is not Glasses-Kun! It's Shinpachi! And you're the rude one here, at least he mistook our names by a few letters, you completely changed his!" Shinpachi intervened.  
  
"Shut up glasses, nobody asked for your opinion." Kagura said in a bossy tone.  
  
'Well, at least he knows how I feel now when this idiot forgets my name' Gintoki thought while looking at the scene in front of him.(A/N: yeah only now does Shinpachi understand, it's not like Gintoki and Kagura change his name every week to something unrecognizable)  
  
"Ahahah, second of all-" Of course Sakamoto hadn't paid any attention to what Kagura or Shinpachi had said. "- you know exactly why I'm here." And this time Sakamoto was looking at him with his sunglasses pulled slightly down and his clear azure eyes watching Gintoki. He was confused.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Come on, people have been talking about it for weeks! You really have no idea?"  
  
Gintoki just shook his head from one side to the other. The moment words were starting to leave Sakamoto's lips again they heard a knock on the door, that soon turned to two-three-four-five and then whoever was on the other side was simply trying to destroy his door, too.  
  
"Wait a second, I'm coming! Stop knocking so much!" Gintoki got up from the comfortable cushions and went to his hallway. When he opened the front door he stayed still for a moment, then immediately tried to close it, but the other person was faster and had already set a foot inside.  
  
"Let me in, is this how you treat a friend?"  
  
"You're not my friend and I'm not letting you in!"  
  
"Of course I am, did you recently suffer from memory loss? I told you this kind of lifestyle was ruining you Gintoki, you should have joined my faction a long time ago!"  
  
'This isn't real, it can't be! Two idiots one after the other are just too much to handle, why me?!'  
  
On the other side of the door stood Katsura Kotarou with his loyal Elizabeth beside him. After a confrontation of sheer force between Gintoki and Katsura and the poor door that was almost ripping in half, Elizabeth pulled out a signboard and with a swift movement slammed it against Gintoki's feet. Gintoki tripped, almost losing his balance and letting go of the door. This way Katsura and Elizabeth were able to enter.  
  
"Oh Zura! Lizzy!" Kagura called out happily as she watched the newcomers.  
  
"Leader, it's been a long time, how have you been doing? Fighting criminals must be hard." Katsura greeted Kagura, meanwhile Elizabeth had raised a sign that read ' _Hello_ '  
  
"I'm a Queen! I always win, you don't have to worry about me, subordinate." Kagura drawled with a pinkie in her ear and smugness on her voice.  
  
Katsura was nodding his agreement when he noticed someone who didn't belong in the house. "Tatsuma, what are you doing here?" He directed his question to the newcomer, surprised.  
  
"Ahahah Zura! Long time no see!" Sakamoto welcomed his friend with a big grin.  
  
"I've been asking him the same thing but he doesn't give a real answer." Gintoki interjected.  
  
"Ahah, what a meanie Kintoki, I told you I was here because I missed my friend. I was going to visit Zura too but he's already here and I don't know where he lives so this is even better!"  
  
"My name is not Zura, it's Katsura!" Katsura corrected annoyed. "Anyway, I came here because I have something important to discuss with you Gintoki."  
  
Elizabeth raised another sign that read: _'Very Important'_  
  
As the two new occupants sat down two other cups of tea were placed in front of them and Katsura began his explanation.  
  
"Recently my men and I have had to deal with some troubles-"  
  
"Isn't that new?" Interrupted Gintoki sarcastically.  
  
"- and we have come to ask your help on a very crucial matter. We have to infiltrate on a mission." Katsura proceeded with a serious expression.  
  
"Forget it." Gintoki answered with a serious expression.  
  
"If that's the case you leave me no other choice but to use my secret weapon.-" Katsura's eyes glinted, and for a moment everyone tensed, not really knowing what to expect from the Joui member. " -I..."  
  
Then Katsura threw himself at Kagura's feet and started begging her. "Leadeeeer please I need your help! I'll do your homework for a week!"  
  
Gintoki almost fell from the couch. "That's your secret weapon!? Are you stupid?! Don't answer that, I already know you are and she doesn't even go to school!"  
  
Kagura produced a decorated, little fan out of nowhere and started waving it. And like a rich,  middle-aged woman would do, she spoke in a high pitched voice. "Look who has come to seek the queen's help ohohoho! Since you're a desperate peasant I'll grant your wish ohohooh."  
  
Gintoki and Shinpachi were next to each other confabulating. "Look, she's thriving on it. Since when did she become the queen? And what does this make us, her slaves?"  
  
"The weird thing is Katsura-San doesn't seem to care about the treatment he's receiving from her."  
  
"You have no idea what Zura is capable of just to get people on in his plans." Gintoki whispered with a shudder and a dark expression to match.  
  
Sakamoto then decided to stand up and Sadaharu let his hand slip from his jaws. "Very well then, it's decided! Let's go help Zura on this important mission." He proposed with a big smile, everyone was looking at him dumbfounded.  
  
"Who told you, you could come along?" Gintoki asked with a flat expression.  
  
"It's okay Gintoki, let him come, as they say the more the merrier." Katsura agreed.  
  
"Wait, who told you I would come!?" Gintoki asked Katsura this time.  
  
"Are you really going to let Leader in a dangerous mission like this one alone? Of course I will be beside her, but I can't guarantee what's going to happen during our intervention."  Katsura had a smirk on his lips.  
  
Damn it, he knew his weak spots. Even if Kagura was strong, like hell was he going to leave her in the hands of these idiots.  
  
He let out a long, suffering sigh. "Fine! But I expect a generous payment for my services, and a lot of sweets!" Gintoki finally agreed to his stupid friend's plan.  
  
"I want a lot of sukonbu, and a lot of food for Sadaharu!" Kagura requested as she hugged the giant dog, following her guardian's footsteps.  
  
"Awhf!" Sadaharu agreed, wagging his tail happily.  
  
"I want the front row tickets for the concert of Otsuu-Chan." Shinpachi also followed right behind his two colleagues' examples.  
  
Katsura thought for a moment and then, "Mmh-mmh, consider them already yours."  
  
"Yay, let's go!" Kagura beamed grabbing Gintoki's and Shinpachi's hands and running out of the door with them, Sadaharu and Elizabeth following. And that left Sakamoto and Katsura behind.  
  
"You didn't tell me what you wanted as your payment?" Katsura turned to look at his other friend.  
  
"Ahahah, this is more than enough for me." Sakamoto replied with one of his kind smiles.  
  
It had really been a long time since he had seen that smile on his friend's face and even if the memory brought along other thoughts Katsura supposed he was all right with it. After seeing Gintoki seemed fine too, how could he not be? Even after all they had been through their bond was still a strong one.  
  
"Let's go before they get lost." He said with a smile mirroring Tatsuma's.  
  
Sakamoto laughed at that.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
Once they arrived at their destination they had somehow multiplied. There was the entire Joui (Katsura's) faction plus them. They were outside an enormous residential manor, hiding behind a large gate in the middle of the bushes.  
  
"So, what's the plan? And if you say changing their toilet paper I swear I'm gonna make you one of those myself." Gintoki threatened while looking at his left where Katsura was.  
  
"We already tried it once and it failed, never try a failed plan a second time. No, what we have to do is far more complicated." Everyone was listening attentively to Katsura by now. "You see, this is the place where a secret meeting is occurring as we speak. Some amanto decided to negotiate with an higher-up from the government, they have something that belongs to us, so the plan is to go in and take that back as soon as possible."  
  
"And what is the thing they have that belongs to you?" Asked Gintoki slightly interested.  
  
Katsura turned to him with an unreadable face. "You don't want to know."  
  
Well, sooner or later he was going to find out anyway.  
  
They were all dressed in a fitting attire in Katsura's opinion. Black clothes and a colourful bandana on each of them, that went around the back of their heads and was tied at their nose, making them look ridiculous. Except for Sakamoto, who tied his on the forehead because his hair was too much for the poor bandana. They looked like thieves and, Gintoki supposed, in a way they were.  
  
After their conversation they tried to infiltrate in the enemy's territory, Katsura had explained to them that the meeting was taking place on the highest floor and below was full of guards ready to get rid of whoever proved to be a menace for them.  
  
They started from the cameras, apparently there was a computer genius among the Joui and had hackered into the main system of the household, putting the videos inside in a loop so anyone who watched the cameras wouldn't notice anything suspicious. Then they climbed over the massive gate, these people surely knew how to make money and it was going smoothly, apart from Sakamoto who had trouble climbing and Kagura who wouldn't stop laughing at the idiot.  
  
Once inside they spotted a few guards that were immediately put to sleep, literally.  
  
"Couldn't you have punched them or something like that?" Gintoki asked incredulous.  
  
"This is more efficient, it can put a baby elephant out for a few hours." Zura answered as he put away the phial from which he had blown in to make little needles fly into the necks of the men on the ground.  
  
After this first obstacle they took a different path so as not to be discovered and arrived at the backdoor where two men were settled with a punch.  
  
"Told you it was gonna work anyway." Gintoki retorted smugly. They kicked down the door and entered inside. As far as they could see the place was deserted.  
  
"Now we need to split into teams to be sure at least one can get to those amanto. It will be harder for the enemy to catch us this way too." Katsura explained and they were split into different groups. Gintoki, Kagura, Shinpachi, Katsura, Sakamoto, Sadaharu and Elizabeth forming one of them. They all climbed the stairs in front them and after entering the door at the top Gintoki's team was the one left there.  
  
They studied the situation from where they were and went carefully toward where a long corridor expanded, when someone shouted-"Enemies on the area A-1, reinforcements needed as-" He was knocked out with a kick from Kagura.  
  
"We were discovered! Run as fast as possible to the stairs!" Katsura shouted and they did as they were told, running as fast as possible, losing the guards along the way, some of which were either put to sleep or beat to a pulp.  
  
When they were on the first floor they saw an elevator. Gintoki was ready to push the button for it but Zura stopped him.  
  
"No, we have to take the stairs!"  
  
"Are you serious? It's got to be something like 50 floors here! Do you expect me to run 'till the top?!" Gintoki exclaimed shocked.  
  
"Think Gintoki! They could have anticipated us and put a bomb in it!" Katsura explained with frenzied eyes.  
  
"Aren't you a little over dramatic? They have to use it too, besides you're the one here who's specialized in bombs!" Gintoki reminded him.  
  
Then they heard a 'ding'.  
  
While they were arguing in front of the elevator the rest of the gang took it. They remained silent for a few seconds.  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter anymore. Now we have to take the stairs, if they are bombarded it's all their fault." Katsura concluded.  
  
"This is all your fault! I could have taken the stairs too!" Gintoki complained frustrated.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
_Meanwhile inside the elevator_

  
  
"Those idiots should just have taken it with us." Kagura told to the other occupants of the elevator.  
  
"But don't you feel a bit guilty for leaving them there like that?" Shinpachi sighed a little with a kind of dejected expression, not having stopped even for a second to try and call out to Katsura and Gintoki.  
  
"If they really wanted they could have taken it with us, aru! If you feel guilty why didn't you stay behind with them Patsuan?"  
  
"Like I'm going to climb a hundred pair of stairs! I could die from the exhaustion!" Shinpachi answered her, forgetting his feelings of guilt of just a few seconds prior.  
  
Elizabeth held a sign that read: 'What a pair of idiots' and Sadaharu agreed.  
  
"U-Uhm guys, does any of you have a bag or something, ahahah...? I think I'm going to be sick, I-I'm still not used to navigating in space a-ahh-ahah-ahah..." Sakamoto stammered with a trembling voice, he was almost becoming green.  
  
"We are not in space Sakamoto-San, we're riding an elevator! Are you sure it's the space that's making you sick???" Shinpachi was worried, not for Sakamoto but for himself because they were going to stay here al least a few minutes and things didn't look very promising.  
  
"Sorry I... bleurghgh-" And he threw up all over the place.  
  
"Ewww! Shinpachi get him away from me, it's disgusting!" But as Kagura looked at Sakamoto she started throwing up herself.  
  
"Aaahh! No- stop it! You're going to make me sick too! Help Gin-San, Katsura-San! Please get us out from here!!"  
  


* * *

  
  
  
_Back to Gintoki and Katsura_  
  
  
  
They were running and swiftly avoiding all the sentinels, taking out the few they came in contact with. The place was really packed with them, it must be really something vital these criminals had to discuss.  
  
After arriving to the 25th floor they were both out of breath and the muscles in their legs screamed at them, but they were still in an overall good condition since they were well-trained. The two samurai heard a gun fire and tried to hide, plastering themselves to the wall next to them while a few men were running, and even if they passed by in a blur Gintoki noticed the strangers were clad all in black but a few of them had a different uniform than those of the security he had seen up until now.  
  
'Strange.' He thought.  
  
When the view was clear they started running again. As they advanced they heard voices that started becoming louder and on the 30th floor they found themselves surrounded. Gintoki and Katsura looked at one another and started fighting simultaneously, watching each other's backs. Gintoki unleashed his bokuto and Katsura his sword.  
  
One of the man jumped and was ready to attack but Gintoki blocked him with his sword and twisted his body so the man lost his stance, he kicked him and turned around to block another impending attack while thrusting his sword on his right, where it slashed against another enemy. Zura jumped as two of the sentinels approached him and slashed them at once, spinning to his right while still on air and kicking on the face one of his opponents, then he and Gintoki were back to back again.  
  
"It seems like things just became interesting, and here I thought it was going to be boring." Gintoki smirked while slashing forward at another enemy.  
  
"Heh, don't underestimate me. And when does our life ever get boring?" Katsura gave a smirk of his own while punching a man straight ahead and moving his sword to the left to strike another one.  
  
One of the watchmen was going to land a hit on Zura but Gintoki was faster and jumped up, landing on the enemy's chest and leaving an opening on his right side that Katsura quickly covered, defeating the one who was aiming at Gintoki, and then returned to his original position, their bandanas reduced to shreds by now.  
  
They continued for some time like this until a shout was heard, a loud noise followed and then they were surrounded by a large cloud of smoke. Everyone was disoriented and lost their balance in that chaos. Gintoki's back collided with another but he was sure it wasn't Zura.  
  
He readied his sword but when he turned around his eyes widened, at the same time he and the other person both exclaimed:  
  
"What are you doing here?! I asked first!"  
  
It was Hijikata standing before him, he couldn't believe it!  
  
Thinking about it, that's why those uniforms from before looked so familiar. Not that he knew exactly how the Shinsengumi's uniforms were made or that he even thought about them, he was just reminded of them a tiny bit since he usually saw the tax robbers everywhere. But he hadn't time to dwell on this or even fight with Hijikata because they had another urgent matter to deal with. They started fighting back and forth but the cloud of smoke wasn't disappearing, instead it was intensifying and it was getting harder to breath. At that moment Gintoki heard Katsura's shout.  
  
"Gintoki I'm taking care of this!"  
  
And suddenly it clicked. He took it as his cue to leave and while doing so he grabbed Hijikata's arm and started running to his right where a long hallway extended, all the while defending himself (and Hijikata) from any attacks directed at him (them).  
  
"Oi, let go idiot! Where are you going!?" Hijikata yelled behind him.  
  
"Shut up and follow me!" Gintoki shouted back but he wasn't sure if Hijikata was going to listen to him so he tightened the hold he had on his arm.  
  
They kept running, Hijikata trying to dislodge his arm from the tight grip and failing to do so. As they were nearing a dead-end Gintoki saw a door to his right, and without thinking, twisted it open and threw himself and the Vice Commander inside, closing it immediately after.  
  
"Wha-" But Hijikata was interrupted as Gintoki put a finger to his own lips and made a shushing sound, pointing his other finger to the door and then to his ear and Hijikata seemed to understand because he quieted down. Not a second later they heard footsteps and distant voices that were coming near. They held their breath.  
  
"Where did they go?"  
  
"I don't know, I saw them running here!"  
  
"Did they disappear or what?"  
  
"It doesn't matter let's go back, the one who threw the bomb is a dangerous one!"  
  
And just like that the footsteps became distant again until they didn't hear anything. They both let out their breath at that. Gintoki took the time to look at his surroundings and noticed it was a small space- maybe a closet?- where a few things were scattered around or disposed on the shelves.  
  
Then Hijikata broke the silence. "Why did you take me here?"  
  
"Because Zura is taking care of things." Gintoki answered quietly.  
  
"Hah? That criminal?! I should be out there arresting him!" Hijikata's frustration was visible.  
  
"Really? You want to arrest the guy who just saved you?" Gintoki reminded him.  
  
"What the hell do you mean?" Hijikata asked confused.  
  
"I mean he was the one who threw that bomb and it wasn't a normal one. It's full of sleeping gas, whoever is exposed to that gas for more than a minute falls unconscious, he's going to place them all over this manor. Gintoki explained. "By the way,  you didn't happen to breath it in, right?"  
  
"No." Hijikata's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance at the explanation. "As soon as I heard an explosion I held my breath, I'm used to Sougo's ones." He added a little quieter.  
  
"Good." Gintoki nodded.  
  
He didn't know why but he felt a tiny bit of relief at Hijikata's answer. After that they stayed quiet, the only thing that was heard were their laboured breaths. Gintoki felt tired, not only from the fighting but from the stairs too, his calves were burning and he had inhaled a small quantity of gas.  
  
From the shock of the explosion and since he hadn't known that it had been one of Zura's bombs  he had let some of it enter in his system unknowingly and now his body was facing the consequences. He started breathing more heavily. He didn't want to seem weak, especially in front of his rival, but he was starting to become dizzy too. A new set of footsteps was heard.  
  
"Oi idiot, keep it down, someone's coming!" Hijikata whispered hurriedly, but Gintoki couldn't help it.  
  
"I... can't-" He was sweating profusely and breathing was becoming difficult.  
  
"What do you mean you can't?" Hijikata asked perplexed.  
  
And just as the voices were becoming louder Gintoki knew he had to do something. Even though he and Hijikata could easily fend off the people on the other side he didn't want to leave this small closet. Not yet.  
  
So he did the only thing that seemed rational to him. He went behind Hijikata, took hold of him and put his head on the space where the neck met his shoulder, muffling his breathing on the other man's jacket.  
  
Hijikata held completely still, maybe because the voices were closer now or maybe because he was shocked at the action, Gintoki didn't know. However little by little the samurai's breathing became normal again and he found himself actually smelling Hijikata.  
  
He had his nose on the Vice Chief's collar and inhaling slowly he detected the smell of nicotine from his cigarettes, but it wasn't as strong as he thought that of a smoker would be. Usually he didn't really enjoy the smell of smoke if he was exposed to it constantly but he found himself not minding Hijikata's, it was almost good.  
  
His nostrils were also overwhelmed by a nice cologne, probably an expensive one, it wasn't a very strong aroma but it was enough to make Gintoki light headed. There was a scent of musk too that could belong to Hijikata only, and also something sweeter. It was weird thinking of something sweet and of Hijikata at the same time but he didn't mind this either. The sweet scent reminded him of cinnamon.  
  
It was a strange mix but it worked perfectly on Hijikata and Gintoki couldn't get enough of it. It was... nice.  
  
He kept slowly breathing it in, his hold on Hijikata's shoulders firm but warm and he started moving closer, his nose rubbing against the rough material of Hijikata's collar and almost touching his neck as his hair were trickling the side of the black haired man's cheek and jaw.  
  
Hijikata didn't know what to do. He had seen Gintoki almost doubling over and having trouble breathing, and for a moment he had thought he was hurt. But the guards were nearing them and even though he knew he could take them if he had to if the Yorozuya was hurt it was better if he stayed here and didn't put him in anymore danger.  
  
It wasn't like he was concerned for the idiot or anything like that, but he was part of the Shinsengumi and one of his duties was to put the civilians' safety before his own and this idiot right now was a civilian. He was about to approach Gintoki when the other suddenly stood up and put himself exactly behind Hijikata, with his hands holding on his shoulders.  
  
He wanted to rebel but the voices were just outside the door and if the idiot was hurt it was better if he didn't make a sound. But then Gintoki surprised him again when he put his face on Hijikata's right side, between the juncture of his neck and shoulder and started breathing quietly.  
  
Hijikata froze completely.  
  
Then Gintoki started... nuzzling him? Hijikata didn't know why but he felt embarrassed. What if he smelt bad? He hadn't smoked a lot today, just one cigarette, but what if his scent was nauseating? And he was sweaty because they had been fighting up to now and- he was becoming paranoid.  
  
Why the fuck was he even thinking about this anyway?!  
  
Then time seemed to stop completely because Gintoki was getting closer and his strong hands felt so warm on his upper back, he was moving his face forward and his hair were trickling Hijikata's face. His curls felt so soft, maybe even softer, since the last time he had felt them he was trying to yank them out of the idiot's scalp. How did they even get from that to this?  
  
But as Gintoki's breathing was stabilizing Hijikata's body started relaxing, he wasn't so tense anymore and he didn't even care what Gintoki was doing, though he wouldn't admit it,  it was... nice.  
  
.

  
.

  
.

  
  
  
Gintoki felt his dizziness slip away and after a few moments he lifted his head to rest his chin on Hijikata's jacket more comfortably, closing his eyes for a moment. His hands, which had found purchase on Hijikata's shoulders, slowly started descending.  
  
The coarse texture of the fabric left his fingertips tingle and they stopped on Hijikata's arms and enveloped them lightly. His chest was lightly touching the other man's strong, warm back and neither of the two samurai was moving a muscle to get out of their current predicament.  
  
It was almost like a sort of hug and it was as close as they had ever been since they had met. It was a lot like at the Cafè too, they were alone, Gintoki and Hijikata, but now they were so close and with Hijikata's skin was radiating warmth into his own, his posture relaxed against Gintoki's and his scent filling his nostrils, it felt... yeah, it felt nice.  
  
This moment of imperfect perfection.  
  
But it was shattered with a thump at the door.

They pulled away from each other as fast as lightning and a second later the door fell with a thud.  
  
"Gintoki, hurry we have to-" It was Katsura, but as he noticed another person in the room he stopped. "...Gintoki, what are you doing here with him?" He asked, watching skeptical his friend and one of his enemies.  
  
"I-I was looking for a place after your sleepy bomb a-and I found this room!" Gintoki stammered, trying (and failing) to keep his composure.  
  
"Y-Yeah, I was looking for a p-place too!" Hijikata also stuttered.  
  
"And we bumped into each other!" Gintoki continued the story.  
  
"Exactly!" Hijikata agreed.  
  
"And w-we were fighting to see who would get to stay here-"  
  
"A-And as we fought the door opened and closed behind us-"  
  
"And we were locked until you came now and let us out."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
A drop of sweat was sliding down both their necks as they waited to see if Katsura would buy their lie.  
  
"Okay." The Joui leader calmly stated.  
  
They let out a sigh of relief at the same time. Thank God Zura was an airhead.  
  
Katsura turned to Hijikata. "Anyway, your boss was looking for you, you better hurry."  
  
"Don't think just because you've done us a favor you're free, we're just letting you go  this time." Hijikata narrowed his eyes at the criminal, aware that he was admitting a defeat of some sorts this time and the thought not really sitting well with him.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it, and I didn't do a favor to you, I did for my faction." Katsura's eyes were just as sharp as he replied calmly.  
  
They nodded curtly at one another and Hijikata finally left to find the Shinsengumi. But before that, as he was taking one step toward his team's direction, his hand slid down to the same level of Gintoki's, all of this done so secretly so Katsura couldn't see.  
  
And as he positioned his hand behind Gintoki's the tip of his forefinger touched the light haired samurai's palm, his nail scratching gently against the skin and in a heartbeat he was gone.  
  
As Gintoki watched Hijikata's back his face felt on fire.  
  
"Are you okay?" Katsura asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Fine." Gintoki mumbled, his head downcast and his fringe covering his eyes. He felt dizzy again, it was probably the smoke from the bomb he had inhaled before. It must be that, it was the only logical explanation.  
  
"But your face is red, are you sure you don't have a fever?" Katsura asked again as the concerned mother-hen he became around his friends when he thought they were hurt or ill.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, let's go to the top floor, didn't you have an important affair to conclude?" Gintoki quickly changed the subject, not wanting to dwell on what had just happened.  
  
  
Katsura gasped. "I almost forgot it! Let's go!"  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
They started running again on the direction of the stairs. His heart didn't give any signs of calming soon.  
  
'It's all the stair's fault! As soon as I stop running my heart will slow  down too.' But even as he was thinking this he was glad he had taken the stairs in the end and not the elevator. Really glad.  
  
In the meantime he asked Zura: "Oi, you know why those tax thieves are also here?" He tried to sound as nonchalant as possible.  
  
Fortunately Zura was focused on his mission and didn't give any real meaning behind Gintoki's question. "This is an illegal meeting, they were probably alerted by a spy and came to take in custody the amanto." Gintoki hummed in response, satisfied with the reply.  
  
When they arrived on the 50th floor there were men scattered everywhere, they run to the only door present and with a hard kick from both of them it fell down and...  
  
"Gin-San, Katsura-San, finally! Hurry up or all the food is going to end on Kagura's stomach." Shinpachi called out to them when he saw the two men.  
  
In front of said men a huge table extended, every delicious, imaginable meal was on it, and Shinpachi, Kagura, Sakamoto, Sadaharu and Elizabeth were eating like pigs. On the corner of the room there were an amanto and a man tied and gagged.  
  
"Ohohoohoho finally! Nobody can take the food from Kotarou Katsura! Just try you losers, this special prize is going to go to his respective owner!" And in a second Katsura was sat and eating a gigantic bowl of ramen.  
  
Suddenly it clicked.  
  
"THIS IS THE REASON WHY YOU TOOK US HERE?! YOUR IMPORTANT MISSION? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"  
  
Katsura glanced at Gintoki with his mouth full and replied. "I tolf you you fifn'th wanth tho knhow."  
  


* * *

  
  
  
_Two hours later_  
  
They came back from the 'important mission' and were all 'partying' at Katsura's new hiding place, with the food they had taken with them. Turns out Katsura had entered a contest not long ago and he had won, the price was 112 359.551 yen (approximately 10.000 dollars) of food from the most famous restaurant in Oedo. But it had all been a trap and even if he had defeated the mastermind behind it they had still taken all the food with them, so he invented the 'important mission' to take it back.  
  
After the experience on the lift Kagura and Shinpachi had bolted out and they had run over any enemies that were ahead of them to go to the closest bathroom as soon as possible, Sakamoto following closely behind with the two pets. After refreshing themselves they had found this huge door and upon entering they saw an amanto and a man that were talking about something as they were eating.  
  
The girl of the group, after seeing the large amount of food, didn't think twice and tied the criminals to a corner afraid that they would take all the food away from her. After some protests Shinpachi gave in too since he was becoming hungry at the sight and Sakamoto was already laughing and eating, already forgetting about his sickness, Sadaharu and Elizabeth taking part in it too.  
  
And now they had moved the buffet at Katsura's. Everyone was enjoying themselves except Katsura, Gintoki and Sakamoto, who were already full from before (Gintoki after seeing the free food gave in almost immediately) and were currently on the rooftop, watching the sky.  
  
"So this is the true reason why you came." Katsura finally said to Sakamoto.  
  
His reason was that on the 'Snack Smile', the club in which Otae worked, today held a special occasion and later on there was going to be a nice dinner with music, dances, shows and so on. Sakamoto had a liking to one of Otae's friends that worked there and wanted to absolutely go.  
  
"Missing old friends my ass!" Gintoki added, irked.  
  
"Ahahah, hey that part was true! But there's gonna be booze, ladies and a great chance to make affairs with other traders, a man can't ask for anything better, ahahahahhahaha!" Sakamoto answered laughing.  
  
After spending some time getting lost in the sky with the breeze softly running through their hair Sakamoto turned his head, eyeing Gintoki and Katsura and speaking in a somber tone.  
  
"But I'm glad things turned out the way they did. We finished a 'mission' together again, just like the good old times when we fought alongside."  
  
Even if Sakamoto was the one who had said it he still felt a pang on his chest, like the other two did, at the mention of the past, their past. Memories started clouding their minds, more negative than positive, the howl of the war, blood, comrades, names and faces all jumbled together.  
  
They had never discussed about this after the war, it was like an unspoken rule between them, but Sakamoto had broken it and as much as Gintoki didn't want to give it the weight it deserved, it was hard. He would rather avoid the matter altogether than torture himself on what could have been and particularly who could still be alive. It was difficult.  
  
So he scoffed and mumbled, "And what exactly was good about the old times?"  
  
Katsura was pondering on this question himself. This time on Sakamoto's face wasn't the hysteria of laughter or a goofy smirk, but honest eyes and a completely sincere smile.   
  
"You already know what it was, I could say a lot of things but they would sound false excuses to my ears too. The reason was..." He studied their expressions for a moment, having their undivided attention, and then he uttered a few words carefully.  
  
"The other person in our group."  
  
And Katsura's chest in that precise instant tightened painfully. If there was something he had learnt it was that memories were deadly if you let them get to you, and he had found out the hard way a long time ago.  
  
His mind flashed with wooden swords, healing wounds, determinate eyes and a little smirk, most of the time aimed at him. Maybe because they had known each other longer than anyone here or maybe because it was like this for a specific reason, it didn't really matter. He let out a tired sigh and watched as a shooting star made a path for itself among the sky, careless about the other stars it overwhelmed with its passage, and what it left behind.  
  
This scene was awfully familiar.  
  
His eyes started stinging a little and he closed them. "As much as I would like to protest with the answer you just gave... I can't." Katsura murmured in a deep voice, followed by a quiet chuckle to try and disperse the tension he was feeling.  
  
Gintoki didn't want to let the others know what he was thinking, not because he didn't trust them but because he didn't trust himself, so he gave one of his cryptic answers. "If you say so."  
  
Then Sakamoto let out a laugh. "Today was a good day."  
  
And Gintoki couldn't help but agree this time, Katsura having a small smile on his lips too.  
  
Indeed, today had been a good day.

 


	7. When You're Angry Eat Something Sweet. Or Maybe Not.

 

Hijikata had done a stupid thing. More than one actually, and all had happened the day before. Not only had he he let that criminal Katsura escape, but he had also let the perm head do what he wanted. Maybe it wasn't completely the idiot's fault, because if Hijikata had wanted to he could have punched him and be done with it. But he hadn't.

Why hadn't he done anything?

He didn't have an explanation for this, it was just the circumstances, he told himself. He was the Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi and the moron seemed to be injuried so he had tried to keep him safe, but in the end even if they weren't discovered, well except for Katsura, things had happened...

Shit. He really didn't want to think about that, it was frustrating. He had just let the idiot maneuver him like he had wanted and instead of fighting back he had given in.  
And in the end he... he... the jerk's hand was right there and he hadn't wanted to lose contact so... he had let his finger... touch...

"Fuck!" He yelled, slamming his fists down on his desk. He was angry.

There was a hasty knock on his door and a tuft of dark hair could be seen through the small opening in it. "Fukucho, is everything alright?" It was Yamazaki, he had worded the question nervously, afraid that the Vice Chief would take his anger out on him, following him around the barracks and threatening him to commit seppuku.

It was better to confront the problem head on. "Yamazaki! Bring me the biggest bottle of Mayonnaise you find and bring Sougo here! We have work to do!" Hijikata shouted at him, craving the liquid suddenly, it always managed to calm him down.

"Yes sir!" Saluted Yamazaki and he went as fast as he could to find his Vice Chief's favourite food and the Captain.

Once Hijikata had his stomach full of the delicious, creamy substance and his palate felt heavenly from the taste, he felt slightly better, but still in a bad mood.

"Ne Hijikata-san, if you keep eating that poison you're going to get sick and die, or do you want me to help?" Sougo joked (not really) as he entered the room and watched the Vice-Commander slurping down what he called 'food'.

A bazooka already settled on his shoulder and he was looking in the viewfinder as he released the projectile that went where Hijikata's head had been a second before.

"Tch, next time I'll do better." He promised to himself as he put away his favourite weapon.

"What was that?" Hijikata mustered all the calm he had in that moment, not wanting to waste his energy with the damn brat.

"It was just a joke, Hijikata-San. You've been scaring all the new recruits and Zaki today, I tried to lighten the mood." Sougo replied in a monotone.

"A JOKE MY ASS! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME! IF YOU TRY THAT AGAIN IT'S SEPPUKU FOR YOU AND I'LL MAKE SURE OF IT!" Hijikata yelled at the top of his lungs.

In his defense he hadn't a lot of calm to begin with and Sougo's actions were that much more irritating today. Usually he was able to conceal his feelings pretty well, but if even Sougo had seen through him then it meant it was bad. He lit a cigarette and crunched it between his teeth. He needed a smoke more than ever now.

"Move, let's get going, you aren't paid to do nothing."

Without another word Sougo followed him out the door and they started on their rounds.

 

* * *

 

During their walk things were calm, the only noise they heard was the people's chatter around them as everyone attended their daily business. Hijikata was silent and Sougo didn't mind keeping to himself either. In this span of time he started thinking again, more specifically he thought about the events from the previous day. Again.

The Shinsengumi had had a tip from one of their spies about what was going on in a manor located in one of the richest parts of Oedo. From what they heard there was this illegal affair going on between a member of the high society and a powerful amanto, and they had to intervene.

But never would he have thought about not only Katsura being there, but also the Yorozuya. How had they caught wind of it too? Hijikata was sure that Kondo-San had explained to him why they were also there, and from what he could tell his Commander had been okay with letting Katsura go. Something about a meeting he and the criminal had had that Hijikata hadn't been able to pay too much attention to, because he had had other... things in mind.

It was a sour mothful to feed his pride with. He had understood that Katsura had helped them somehow and the fact didn't sit very well with him. But this wasn't the reason of his bad mood. After the- let's call it encounter, he had with the Yorozuya leader, Hijikata hadn't been able to focus on anything else. Last night he wasn't even able to sleep! He didn't understand the meaning behind his actions and it wasn't just yesterday. For sometime now he had felt a subtle change between them, almost a week ago things had changed (reference to chapter 1).

And he didn't know how to feel about that. Since the whole witnessing affair he hadn't been able to keep his mind off of it. The idiot could have said anything, absolutely anything he wanted, but he chose to defend his actions. And in turn Hijikata had shown concern for him, like a moron.

He didn't know why, but the fact that he had somehow unconsciously done something bad to Gintoki brought a negative feeling in him. When he hurt him it was always concious and the perm head would be the first one to pick a fight with him.

And from then the briefest of contacts they had had, made shivers run down Hijikata's spine.

And the Cafè had made everything so much worse. They weren't obliged to stay in each other's presence but they had chosen to and when their ankles touched Hijikata hadn't wanted to pull away. He had relaxed instead! That never happened, not in his line of work, not with idiots lurking around and trying to mess up his life, no.

But with Gintoki he had relaxed, felt at ease almost, and as much as he kept questioning himself he couldn't find a rational explanation for this.

During the mission it had been the worst, he could still feel the whispers of strong arms and hard muscle surrounding him, he hadn't wanted for it to end- that's why he had done something that stupid when Katsura had busted through the door.

He wanted the idiot to feel what he felt when they had parted ways up until then, and in a-spur-of-the-moment decision he had drawn a line with his finger on the Yorozuya's hand, this way he hoped he wasn't going to be the only one left feeling awkward.

And until then they had always had a kind of goodbye thing, like a 'see you later' gesture, and as much as Hijikata hated himself for that now, he really wanted to make sure the idiot knew that. Because in most cases a goodbye sooner or later was followed by a hello. And Hijikata had wanted to see him again.

Damn, why was this so complicated? His stomach started feeling uneasy because of these strange thoughts. 

Sougo chose that moment to break the silence. "So, is everything ready for tomorrow?"

Right. They had an incursion tomorrow. The Shinsengumi had been spending two weeks preparing for it, it was going to be a difficult one. All of them would take part in it. Sometime ago there had been an incident that involved dangerous amanto, some of them had formed an alliance and decided to create a new weapon that would help them conquer all of Oedo.

Tomorrow would take place the first trade, in an abandoned warehouse, away from everyone and everything. This machine was able to control people's minds through the advanced technology the aliens possesed, and if just one thing went wrong then they were finished.

There wasn't a reverse cure or anything like that, once your mind fell prey to the enemy you became a slave. Fortunately it was hard to come up with such precise techonology in the span of two weeks, and even if those amanto did, the best they could do with the weapon was to hypnotize ten people at best.

It was still dangerous, because even with ten people at a time, if they used it on the higher ups or the leader of the nation, who knew how many troubles it could cause? Or if they found a way to amplify the effects, not only the nation, but the whole world would be under the control of those cruel beings. So tomorrow they had to do anything in their power to destroy that cursed weapon.

"For now things are proceeding, tonight we'll finish with the details and wrap everything up. It's going to be dangerous so you have to be prepared for anything." He responded to the question Sougo had asked him.

"Hijikata-san you offend me like this, of course I'll be on my best when it comes to kicking alien's ass." Sougo had an evil smirk palying on his lips as the words left his mouth. At least you could count on the brat when it came to matters like this one.

Hijikata was almost excited himself, after all he would be able to focus 100% on his work and blow all the steam and stress he had accumulated these past days.

As they were walking a sweet smell was spreading in the air. In fact near them there was a stand of dango.

"Hijikata-san let's stop here, we did our rounds and when we get back there will be paperworks and preparations for tomorrow, I want to eat some dango." Sougo drawled as he looked at him, expecting an answer. "You know, even if you don't want to I'm still going to find a way to take a break and I'll waste our whole day if you don't let me."He added lazily. He sounded very sure of himself saying this.

Hijikata sighed, Sougo was definitely able to do just that if he didn't agree now. "Fine, let's rest, but just for a little."

In the end he gave in, not really having the energy to fight right now. And he supposed a break wasn't that bad of an idea. All he ate today was the Mayonnaise Yamazaki had brought him, and even if it tasted delicious it didn't satisfy his hunger completely.

They approached the stand and took a seat on one of the benches outside the small place. There wasn't anyone here, probably given the hour of the day, even if it was late spring the sun wasn't shining today, instead it was covered by a few grey clouds and the temperature had dropped some. There was a cool breeze blowing every now and then. Hijikata thought the weather matched how he was feeling a little today.

An old, kind woman came out to take their orders and left again to get inside the tiny place to get them ready. As the dango were being made, Sougo and Hijikata were enjoying their rest. Hijikata, finishing his cigarette, had even closed his eyes. He was feeling tired, the lack of sleep was probably the cause, maybe after eating he would be more awake.

As the smell of dango was invading their nostrils they heard a high pitched scream.

"What are you doing here stupid idiot? Do you want me to kill you!?"

He knew that voice, when he opened his eyes he avoided just in time a big rock that was aimed at his subordinate. It was the girl that was part of the Yorozuya, and with her the other two members.

'No, not today too!' He thought exasperated beyond belief. He really had hoped against hope that he wouldn't see the idiot today, it was too much. Seeing his face just heightened the irritation Hijikata was already feeling.

"Pff, you call that a throw, China? Even a baby could beat you." Sougo had avoided the rock too (more like a projectile in the hands of Kagura) and had spoken with smugness in his voice that Hijikata had heard only directed at her.

"You want me to show you how I can throw you around the planet, you jerk?!" She answered, clearly affected by Sougo's childish insults.

"I'd like to see you try, with those pathetic arms. It's a wonder how you can even lift something, you should just go home and let the real men do the work. Don't tell me you can't because you don't know how to behave like a girl? What a shame." Sougo continued unperturbed, a small smirk already on his lips.

Apparently he hit a nerve because the next thing they saw was a chunk of cement being ripped off and with all the strenght she had the Yorozuya girl tried to hit Sougo. Multiple times.

"Ha-ha-ha! Don't make me laugh! You a real man!? The only thing you can do is sleep and piss people off, you're a wimpy sadist-o!" And just like that they began their fight.

The kid with the glasses at first had tried to calm the two down but had given up a short while later. "Hijikata-San, I'm sorry about her, when she gets like this it's impossible to stop her." He mumbled as an apology with a dejected expression.

"It's okay, it was Sougo's fault anyway." It was true, Sougo always picked fights with the red headed girl and tried to make her angry, a little beating could only do him good in Hijikata's opinion.

However this wasn't the problem at all. The real problem was that the moronic idiot had held eye contact with him for a second. After Hijikata had gotten away from the path of the giant rock he had looked up and found the Yorozuya glancing at him, surprise on his usually deadpan face. And just for a second Hijikata was sure he saw something glinting in those eyes, beneath the surface. But it had lasted only a second, because the jerk had gone inside to place his order, ignoring him completely, his air of indifference returning instantly and because of that Hijikata was pissed.

How could he act so indifferently, like nothing had happened?

Hijikata stopped right there.

Of course nothing had happened, why would it have? They acted like they always did, there had just been a few weird moments between them, but just because they weren't used to being alone that much. They were almost always surrounded by other people, maybe that was how they took the frustration out on each other, with... being close?

The last thought sounded ridiculous even to his own ears. But something struck him right then, maybe to the Yorozuya it was really nothing, he probably had passed it off as one of Hijikata's random acts. The concern Hijikata had shown for him, the contact, he still couldn't shake the feeling of Gintoki in that closet room off of him, the way he held onto him, his face against his neck... did it mean nothing to him?

Hijikata should be glad, he really should, he could forget all about this and pretend it had never happened. But he wasn't and he felt angry instead. At who he didn't exactly know, maybe himself.

The idiot came out then, trying to balance some plates on both his hands and arms. "Oi! If you two don't stop now Gin-San is going to eat all of your dango." He called to the brats.

Kagura and Sougo stopped mid-fight, her hand around his throat trying to strangle him and his holding her arm backwards trying to break it. They immediately run to the benche and took their portions, the kid with the glasses was already sat, afraid that the others would eat his part too.

"Food! Finally, Gin-chan I was starving!" Kagura exclaimed.

"Thanks Danna." Sougo nodded at Gintoki gratefully, he had been hungry after all, that's why he had asked his Vice Commander to stop earlier.

"No problem." Gintoki answered.

And as they started eating Hijikata was looking a bit bewildered at the scene. It seemed Gintoki had stayed inside the place long enough for both their portions of food to be ready, and he had gotten out of his way to bring the Shinsengumi's food out even if he didn't have to. A plate of dango was positioned on the stool near Sougo, where Hijikata had sat. It was such a small gesture but it brought a feeling inside him he couldn't just shake off.

Then his phone started ringing. He decided to take the call elsewhere, he simply needed to stay away from the moron a bit more. Not too far away from them was an alley between two buildings and he decided to go there. He didn't notice the stare Gintoki was giving him as he went.

Inside the alleyway he positioned himself next to one of the walls and pressed the button, holding his phone to his ear. "Yeah?"

 _"Toshi! Where are you and Sougo?"_ The voice of Kondo carried over from the receiver and he continued without waiting for an answer. _"You can come back to the barracks now, we need to go over a few details for tomorrow's plan and you need to rest. This is going to be a tricky one, I need all my men on their top form."_

"Don't worry Kondo-San we were finishing our rounds, we're on our way now. And with all the preparations and training we did these past few weeks everything will go according to plan tomorrow."

Hearing the voice of his Commander eased a little the stress out of him. This was right. What they had been doing, what he had been doing, was all so his Commander could guide them and find a better life for all of them, he wouldn't let him down.

It was time he erased everything else, especially the past week from his mind, and started paying attention to his faction like he always had. They said a few more things and he hung up, putting his phone back in his pocket. Hijikata let himself have only a moment to clear his head as he closed his eyes again and leaned against the wall, reflecting.

"Your dango is either going to get cold or eaten if you lose anymore time here."

He jolted when he heard the voice and opened his eyes from the astonishment. It was the idiot. He really didn't want to see or talk to him right now, the anger and irritation inside him picking up again. He took out a cigarette and started smoking to calm himself.

"And what's that to you?" Hijikata ansked coldly, the frustration inside taking the best of him.

"Nothing, just thought I'd give you a fair warning before Kagura was going to devour your portion." Gintoki answered in a normal voice, his eyes were as always, nonchalant and dead-fish like. He really didn't care if Hijikata's food was eaten by his protegèe, then why was he here at all?

"Doesn't matter. We're goin' anyway." Hijikata was ready to step out but the Yorozuya's next words stopped him in his tracks.

"Tomorrow's gonna be a big day, huh?" This time his tone wasn't that casual.

"That's none of your business! How much did you hear? It's illegal to listen to other people talking on the phone!" Hijikata was angry again, why had the Yorozuya's expression changed when he talked about tomorrow? He didn't have any say in this and it shouldn't concern him what Hijikata did. It was his work for fuck's sake! After screwing with his mind he was going to do it with his work too? That thought made the frustration inside of him flare.

"Don't accuse me of something I didn't do! I was just coming here to warn you about your food and heard a bit of your conversation. And I'm pretty sure it's not illegal to unconciously overhear people speaking on the phone!" Gintoki defended himself because that was honestly what had happened.

"Hearing police's conversation is! And why would it even bother you what happens to my food? Your girl with the monstrous stomach or Sougo were gonna eat it anyway, now move! I have to go!" Hijikata was going to walk as fast as he could from out of here, he didn't want to stay a second longer, but Gintoki grabbed his arm. Did he like grabbing other people so much or what? Lately he had been doing it an awful lot with Hijikata.

"Wait!"

"No! Let go!"

"Moron!"

"Idiot!"

Hijikata yanked violently his arm out of the idiot's grip, he really didn't want to stay here, but it wasn't enough to deter Gintoki.

"I said wait!"

And he felt himself being tugged along and pressed against the wall, his cigarette falling from the impact, Gintoki's hands on both sides of his head. After the initial surprise Hijikata was glaring at him.

"What's gotten into you?" The light haired samurai asked in a low tone while looking in his eyes.

Hijikata tried to move and get away but it was no use, the idiot kept him in place and everytime Hijikata tried something Gintoki would get a little closer, to make sure he wasn't leaving. Hijikata stopped moving. They were breathing heavily now, one from extertion and the other from rage.

"Shut up and go away!" Hijikata snapped.

"No." Gintoki's voice was firm.

Hijikata didn't know what to do, just yesterday they had been in such close proximity. And Gintoki wasn't even touching him now, but he could still feel the heat emanating from Gintoki's body that was just a few inches away and his arm, where he had grabbed hin just seconds ago, was almost throbbing now. Gintoki was looking at him with determination and- had his eyes always been this red? A little closer and Hijikata could count the shades of colour in his irises.

It was too much.

He lowered his gaze, but still it wasn't enough. In a way or another, as much as Hijikata loathed himself for this, it wasn't as satisfying as it had been the day before. Damn, he was almost craving to feel his touch again, the grab from earlier seemingly not enough for him. Why was this so hard?

He wanted to feel like he had yesterday, when it seemed like nothing mattered and it was just them, but now they were surrounded by people and he was a police officer, he had a risky job awaiting him and Gintoki was just a good-for-nothing Yorozuya who had his job too. They should have never crossed paths in the first place and that had been Hijikata's fault too, as usual.

"Let go." There was still anger in his voice but it was more subdued and not so detectable now, but it also sounded unsure, something it hadn't been in a long while.

It looked like Gintoki had caught his uncertainty too, of course, he always caught on the smallest things, and he inched his face closer to Hijikata's. He neared just a few millimeters of distance but Hijikata felt already slightly breathless. He could feel Gintoki's gaze on him as he was looking down, focusing on anything but him, the ground had become interesting all of a sudden.

Gintoki then spoke in a hushed voice. "Not until you tell me what's going on with you."

Hijikata really didn't want to. It would be so easy to vent out his frustrations now, to just tell him everything.

And ask him if his head felt a mess like Hijikata's did. if he had been able to sleep these days, if he had lost his appetite too or if what had happened between them was just a trick of his mind.

If he still felt the ghost of warmth from their skin touching.

But he really couldn't bring himself to do it, what good would come out of saying so in front of his rival anyway? The most he would get was probably a laugh in his face.

"Nothing, everything's as usual. Now I really have to go, I have important matters to attend to." He uttered instead.

And he said all of that in his normal voice. He himself couldn't believe he was able to use his usual tone and he had even looked in Gintoki's eyes while doing so.

Gintoki looked back at him almost shocked for a moment, before removing his hands from the wall and slowly moving away from Hijikata. Turning around he left the small alley, without glancing back once.

Without his warmth trapping him Hijikata suddenly felt cold.

After getting himself together he went out and found Gintoki already sitting on the bench and eating his dango, his head downcast. Sougo and the Yato girl were fighting again.

"Come on, give me some of them!" She shouted as she was trying to grab a plate that Sougo kept away from her.

"Forget it! These are all mine, stop stuffing yourself or you'll become a pig."

"Shut up I'll stay young and beautiful forever!"

Hijikata needed to get away.

"Sougo, get up. We're leaving. Now." Sougo heard the tone in Hijikata's voice.

Without protesting he was able to take a stick of dango from Hijikata's plate for himself and got up. Going to the old lady that was beside them the light haired boy told her to add the dango on their bill. With a final "Bye Danna", at which Gintoki only nodded, and a grimace directed at the girl who responded back with a sneer of her own, he joined his Vice Commander and they began to walk away.

Hijikata didn't glance back either, keeping his distance from him.

He thought it was better this way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hijikata is angry and frustrated because he's in denial, he doesn't understand what's happening to him and he feels bad, that's why he took his anger out on Gintoki. And it's understandable to snap under the frustration and stress, even if it's the wrong thing to do. 
> 
> I'm pretty sure we have all done it at some point. 
> 
> Oh and also he calls Gintoki's kids other names because it would be too personal addressing them with their own. As they will start to get closer he will get closer to them too.
> 
> Thank you so much for the beautiful comments and reading until here, you've made me really, really, really happy, you are all amazing people!


	8. When Trying To Conquer A PLanet Don't Underestimate Its Fighters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait! And forgive me but I really can't write fights, I hope it's understandable, it was a loong chapter to write. Sorry if they aren't very in character but feelings are starting to develop now. I don't know if it turned out well, I hope you like it! Also thank you to everyone who reads and comments and leaves kudos! My heart bursts with happiness everytime I read your kind words! 
> 
> Thank you very much!

 

Today was the day of the raid.

Yesterday they had finished the preparations for it. After getting back Hijikata had immediately gone to his Commander and work on the details with a few more people. He didn't want to think about what had happened, so he had decided to lose himself in his work. They had practiced the various scenarios that could happen and everyone was on edge, Hijikata especially. Kondo-San had ordered for them to go sleep early after dinner so they could be on their best form today.

Unfortunately sleep wasn't a luxury Hijikata could afford these days. After tossing and turning and staring at the ceiling for hours on end, trying to keep his mind off anything that wasn't work related, Hijikata decided that enough was enough and he went outside train with his sword.

He trained until the sky changed from a deep dark blue to a pale azure one, the clouds varying from a mixture of yellow, orange and pink colours.

"Don't you think that's enough already?" The voice of Kondo-San caught him off guard. He was watching Hijikata from the porch with his arms crossed.

"It's never enough Kondo-San. Weren't you the one who told us that we should never feel satisfied with the results we already have and always strive for more?" Hijikata smirked a little, the tension fading at his friend's calming voice.

"Well that's true, but you shouldn't overexert yourself or you might get hurt." Kondo answered with a smile in his voice, he knew Hijikata was careful enough to not let that happen.

"Don't worry, I won't." Hijikata reassured as he gave another slash to the thin air with his sword.

"How long have you been up?"

"For sometime now." It wasn't a lie, Hijikata didn't know how many hours had passed since dinner. "And you Kondo-San?"

"Ahah busted! Two hours,I was too excited for today to sleep all night. Just imagine when we catch those criminals, not only will we save the city but Otae-Chan will be so happy she will fall for me!"

 

Kondo's fantasy

A beautiful place with miles and miles of green grass extended and the sky seemed to be sparkling. Both Otae and Kondo were running towards each other. In slow motion.

"Otaee-Chaaaaan!"

"Kondo-San!"

Their voices echoed in the field as they embraced one another.

"I knew you could do it, you saved us all my prince, I love you." Otae murmured with affection shining in her beautiful eyes.

"I would do anything for you my princess, I'll save you from the fiercest of dragons, I love you more!" Said the figure of Kondo, that in this fantasy had been beautified 265% more than in real life.

They were staring into each other's eyes lovingly while holding hands.

End of Kondo's fantasy

 

"Ahahah Toshi, wouldn't that be awesome!" Kondo exclaimed dreamily as he was staring off into space with a blush on his face.

It was his typical Commander. Of course all he would think of was to impress that girl that Hijikata was sure she had a strength that exceeded most of the Shinsengumi's members. Hijikata sighed and let him think whatever he wanted. At least in his fantasies he wasn't beaten to a pulp.

"If you say so, Kondo-San." Hijikata continued with his training for at least another five minutes.

"Ne Toshi, let's go inside now. It's almost five and we should wake up the others."

"Alright." Hijikata agreed.

As they went inside Kondo went to wake up the members while Hijikata took the route straight for the showers. He hastily got rid of his clothes, went inside the stall, turned on the spray and let the warm water fall over his tensed muscles.

Even if outside wasn't cold and he had been sweating he still used a hot temperature. It didn't matter what season it was, Hijikata liked the hot water. The shower only lasted a few minutes it still felt good on his skin. Even if the Shinsengumi could afford it and they had in abundance Hijikata always tried to make his showers as short as possible so as to not waste any water.

As a rule he tried not to waste anything in life. And he would break it only when he really needed to be alone and clear his head. Fortunately today wasn't one of those days since he raid was keeping his mind occupied.

When he finished he quickly dried himself and got dressed. Once in the main hall he found that everyone was already seated and eating their breakfast. Usually it took a lot more to wake everyone up, especially Sougo who either didn't wake or was sleeping in someone else's room so they wouldn't find him. Hijikata took his seat between Kondo and Harada and started eating.

 

* * *

 

Once finished everyone had a task to complete, the trunks of their cars were to be loaded with whatever they would need, like extra swords or an aid-kit to use on whoever got injured before going to the hospital and so on. He hoped they wouldn't need the hospital this time. When everything was ready they took the cars, Hijikata sitting in the same one as Kondo-San, Sougo, Harada and Yamazaki.

The ride to the abandoned warehouse lasted an hour and it would take more than two hours for the trade to take place. They had plenty of time to park in a hiding spot, away from the abandoned deposit, and then find a hiding place for themselves while also placing a few cameras and microphones to record the event. This way they could obtain more information from the exchange today. When everything was in order and everyone had taken their places all that was left to do was wait.

After a while they heard a car pull up just outside of the old building. Out of it came out a weird creature that resembled a big lizard. Its face was white except for the lips that were a thin line of red, its eyes were purple, the pupils two slits of black and the back of its head was green like, the tail that could be seen hanging from its robes. It was followed by four similar looking amanto that were bigger than it, probably its bodyguards. In its hands it was carrying what looked to be a suitcase. The weapon they were looking for was there. They disappeared inside.

After a few more minutes another vehicle parked next to the first one and this time a large creature came out. It didn't really resemble any of the animals on earth. It was shaped like a man, it was red with a few spikes that looked like thorns on his face and its eyes were almost completely yellow. It was followed by eight other amanto. Even if was a secret meeting they sure had a lot of protection.

Well it didn't matter, the Shinsengumi still outnumbered them.

They went inside too.

The faction was divided in half, one group hiding outside, the other one inside. The old deposit had two floors and Hijikata was on the first one where the trade would occur. There were boxes, tables, shelves and a few other objects littering the space, along with dust. He was sat behind one of the large cardboard boxes with an earpiece, to ease the communication between them.

As he heard voices and footsteps Hijikata snapped to attention. He was focusing in on the figures of the aliens, from his spot he could clearly see what was happening without being seen in return. As the figures neared him they started talking.

"I Zzee you werre able to make it, I wazz ztarrting to think you forrgot about ourrr affairr." The big round lizard spoke first, with a weird accent and 'zzzz' sounds in his sentence.

"Oohoooh hoow coould I fooorget shoomething shooo impooortant, shooorry fooor the wait, there wash a loot ooof humanssh." The other one answered, followed by an 'ooo' sound.

Wow, one better than the other. He heard Sougo snickering into his earpiece.

"Idiot! Keep it down or we're going to get discovered!" Hijikata whispered in a hushed voice but he really didn't blame him.

Both sounded like two children that were still learning to speak, and both had high pitched voices. In their hands was the destruction of the nation. If Hijikata wasn't so focused and trained to do his job seriously he would probably huff a laugh himself, the thought that these amanto could end them and possibly the whole world was a bit ridiculous.

"Oh it doezen't matterrr now, zoon we'll conquerr this worrrld. Thiz iz the weapon I promized you. Be carreful, it'zz verry delicate."

"Ooof coourshe, oof coourshe." One of the bodyguards passed the suitcase to the amanto with the tail.

Hijikata got in position. As the alien was about to open the case Hijikata got out of his hiding spot. With a howl he attacked. The other members of the Shinsengumi followed their Vice's example and launched themselves in the fight that ensued. The two amanto were shocked that they had been discovered but their bodyguards immediately took over, covering the two. Hijikata slashed at one of them but one of the aliens protecting them attacked him as soon as his sword lifted from the enemy's body.

"What izz happening herre?" The 'lizard' asked outraged.

"We are the Shinsengumi and you are all under arrest." Kondo's voice boomed confidently among the Shinsengumi.

"Oohoohooh you really thooought we wooouldn't have a plan up oour shleeve?" The red alien laughed as it pressed a button on a little device it had extracted from its suit.

"What?!"

 

* * *

 

The trio had found themselves at the Shimura's household.

Yesterday Kagura had asked to go see her Anego and bring some dango to her too. They fetched Sadaharu and went. After they had stayed for some time Otae had offered them dinner, they tried to refuse politely but she insisted and the Yorozuya, scared out of their minds, had tried to help her as much as possible, too afraid they could taste the poison she would cook them.

After having eaten, and surprisingly surviving, Kagura didn't want to leave, Sadaharu was already sleeping soundly and since it was late Gintoki decided they could spend the night there. Now it was morning, and it would be too early to be up for him but Gintoki hadn't slept at all during the night. After the events of the previous day he couldn't.

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Flashback

They had decided to eat some dango because they had nothing better to do. When they had arrived at the stand Gintoki was shocked to see the two members of the Shinsengumi there too. After Hijikata had avoided a rock-missile that Kagura had launched at Soichirou-Kun, his eyes had met Hijikata's and, after a moment, he had avoided his gaze, looking anywhere else but at him. It was just that after what had happened the day before, seeing him here right now... he hadn't expected it.

Gintoki could still feel the ghost of Hijikata's touch leaving a warm trail in his palm and all of a sudden his whole hand felt hot.

He had busied himself with going to place their order, hoping his face wasn't as red as he imagined it to be. Damnit, he wasn't blushing! The temperature was just hot... And okay, maybe today the clouds were covering the sky and they were kinda greyish and there was a nice breeze too, but Gintoki still felt hot. Once inside the small place there was a nice old lady that took his order and he remained chatting a bit with her, because outside he didn't want to talk to a certain someone. He'd rather avoid awkward topics.

He found out that this was a family activity and they had moved to Oedo some years ago, the woman served the clients while her husband cooked. When his dango were ready the lady asked him if he could take with him the other plates too because she had to fix the register that wasn't working. And Gintoki sometimes was a bit of a jerk and he didn't really like the idea of bringing food to the tax robbers, but the old lady- he learned that her name was Sakura- had a worried frown on her face.

He was the leader of the Yorozuya, his job was to help people. And Gintoki also thought that old people should never be worried or sad, they had spent their whole lives doing that so now they should just be happy. And he could as well be damned if he didn't do this favor to a nice old woman that had the same name as one of the characters from Naruto. Heroes should help each other, after all.

He just hoped her husband wasn't anything like Sasuke.

So he balanced the plates on both his arms. Sakura-San told him he could take out a few first and come out later and Gintoki answered that he was a superhero and he could do anything. It had made her laugh and he felt already better. So he carefully went out and called out to Kagura and Sougo, who had been fighting, just in time because they were about to make some pretty bad damages, and not only to themselves.

He liked this place and didn't want for it to be destroyed by the two kids. As he put the plates down on the bench they were sat in they all started eating, everyone except for Hijikata, who at first was just looking at them. He seemed a bit surprised that they had met again too. But then his phone rung and he went to answer the call. Gintoki watched him almost transfixed, memories of the past days floating inside his mind.

"Gin-Chan, I want his dango too." Kagura had asked him pleadingly.

"Hmm?" Gintoki hummed absent-mindedly, finally shifting his focus from Hijikata's retreating back.

"The ones of the stupid Vice Commander." Kagura clarified with a pout.

"Now, now, Kagura-Chan, don't be rude. You can't call a police officer stupid. And those are Hijikata-San's dango, you can't eat them." Shinpachi chided her gently.

"Nah, I agree with her on this. She can call Hijikata-San stupid as much as she wants to, but these are mine." Sougo cut in as he took the plate from the bench.

"Nooo! Gin-Chan!" Kagura looked horrified as she pointed at the traitor who had taken her (Hijikata's) precious snack and asked for her guardian's help.

Gintoki patted her head trying to calm her down, he knew how hungry and restless she got on sunny days. And even if today was cool the previous days had been hot and had probably taken their toll on her.

"Leave the idiot's ones, who knows what he'll do once he gets back and finds his plate empty. Here, you can have one of mine." Gintoki took a stick of his dango and gave it to her.

Kagura munched on it happily and rubbed her head on his arm in gratitude, like Sadaharu did sometimes. Shinpachi was watching the scene with a smile as he also offered one of his sticks to her. Kagura was happy now as she started twirling her umbrella in her hand.

Hijikata still hadn't come back and Gintoki really thought that if he wasn't here in the next 60 seconds his dango would probably be gone. Even if Kagura was placated she would soon start again. With an excuse he got up, the kids didn't even seem to notice as they started bickering with each other again.

As he neared the alley where he had seen Hijikata disappear to, Gintoki overheard some of the conversation. Hijikata was against a wall with his eyes closed and his posture more relaxed, looking at ease.

Gintoki thought he looked good like this...

'What the hell am I thinking!? No, no, no, absolutely not! He looks ugly and stupid like always! Shit, this weather is affecting me too now!' He shook his head quickly to dispel the weird thoughts taking over him.

"-we're on our way now. And with all the preparations and training we did these past few weeks everything will go according to plan tomorrow... yeah, of course... all right, see you later." And with that he ended the call.

So tomorrow was going to be a busy day for the Shinsengumi. He remembered when he had been at the barracks Sougo had mentioned something about a raid, it must be that.

He didn't want to disturb the Vice Chief with that peaceful expression on. Not because he looked nice but because he was quiet for once and didn't pester Gintoki with his stupid rules and actions. Yeah. That was it.

But he still had to do it. "Your dango is either going to get cold or eaten if you lose anymore time here." Gintoki spoke in a low tone.

Hijikata was startled, he really hadn't noticed Gintoki's presence. He recovered quickly as he took out a cigarette and a lighter from his pocket, he put the stick to his mouth and lit it.

But something wasn't right.

Hijikata looked irritated. Well, more than usual. And also angry. Gintoki didn't know why, he hadn't done anything wrong, right? The other day he hadn't seemed angry, not at Gintoki at least.

He knew pride was very important to Hijikata. And with Zura helping the Shinsengumi that hadn't done a whole lot of good to it, but he remembered the others being fine with that. Zura had told him that Kondo had even helped him when one of his bombs hadn't gone off during their 'special mission' so they had had a tie. But then what was it? Did something else happen yesterday? Not that he was concerned for the moron or anything.

"And what's that to you?" Hijikata asked coldly.

Okay, something had definitely happened if that tone was anything to go by. Gintoki answered with the truth, trying to keep his voice and face as natural as possible, he didn't want to seem concerned for the idiot.

"Nothing. Just thought I'd give you a fair warning before Kagura was going to devour your portion." To tell the truth he didn't really care about the food right now, he was more interested in Hijikata's bad mood.

"Doesn't matter. We're goin' anyway."

Maybe the call earlier had upset him? No, it wasn't possible, he seemed relaxed while speaking. So what then? Hijikata was about to leave but Gintoki didn't want him to go, at least for some more time, so he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Tomorrow's gonna be a big day, huh?" He couldn't help but mix a bit of interest and concern in his voice, maybe he would find out why the moron was angry.

But apparently that was the wrong thing to say because it seemed to make him furious.

"That's none of your business! How much did you hear? It's illegal to listen to other people speaking on the phone!"

Maybe he really was the cause of the Vice Commander's rage but Gintoki hadn't done it on purpose. He had just wanted to help the idiot and look where that had gotten him!

"Oi, don't accuse me of something I didn't do! I was just coming here to warn you about your food and overheard a bit of your conversation. And I'm pretty sure it's not illegal to unconsciously overhear people speaking on the phone!" He tried to defend himself.

"Hearing police's conversation is! And why would it even bother you what happens to my food? Your girl with the monstrous stomach or Sougo were gonna eat it anyway! Now move, I have to go!"

It was true, he didn't care at all about the dango. But there was something bothering him now, inside the pit of his stomach. Gintoki had to stop him.

"Wait!" He grabbed the Vice Commander's arm and it brought a sense of deja vù.

"No! Let go!" Hijikata tried to dislodge his hold but Gintoki didn't want to let go, not yet.

"Moron!"

"Idiot!"

He had to stop him somehow. "I said wait!"

So he tightened his grip on him and pushed Hijikata against the wall. His cigarette fell in the process as Gintoki trapped him in place with a hand on each side of his head. It didn't matter how much Hijikata fought back Gintoki was determined to make him stay here. The dark haired man struggled for some time but after a few moments he ceased his movements and just fixed Gintoki with a glare.

And Gintoki noticed just how blue his eyes were. He had seen them before, but he had never really paid attention, not until now. They were mesmerizing.

Gintoki thought that maybe, just maybe, he could drown a little in them if Hijikata let him...

And yeah, this was really strange to think about. But he just couldn't help himself with Hijikata so close. It was then that he took a good look at his expression again and found Hijikata shooting daggers at him with his eyes. And he remembered why he had stopped him in the first place.

"What's gotten into you?" Gintoki asked calmly. His heart raced a little, if it was something he had done then maybe he could fix it.

It only occurred to him now that he actually wanted to do something good for the Vice Commander instead of pissing him off like he usually did.

Hijikata tried to move away again. "Shut up and go away!" The dark haired samurai yelled at him but Gintoki didn't do neither of those. Instead he got a little closer to make sure that Hijikata didn't make a run for it.

And oh, the dango wasn't the only thing smelling good now. Hijikata's scent instantly brought him back to the previous day when his face had been pressed to his jacket.

"No." Gintoki told him quietly but in a firm tone. He wanted an explanation first, then he would let him go.

The light haired samurai could feel Hijikata's body's warmth radiating from him and he tried as best as he could to keep his hands where they were, because he got the strange urge, yet again, to touch him more.

And he didn't know why but strangely enough he also wanted to comfort him.

"Let go." Hijikata uttered in such a small voice. He had tried to sound angry, Gintoki could tell he had really tried, but instead his tone sounded so... insecure. Gintoki didn't like it.

Since he had known him Hijikata had always been confident in everything he did and now it felt wrong to have him like this. He wanted to erase that insecurity off of his tone so badly.

He got closer to him, just a few millimeters, because if he got any closer than that he thought for sure he would do something he would later regret. Even if Hijikata had his head downcast Gintoki was sure he could still feel the distance between them narrowing.

Then Gintoki, with a soft voice he had rarely heard come out of his own mouth, whispered to him. "Not until you tell me what's going on with you."

Hijikata's face was torn at the question. It almost looked as if he was suffering and to hell with his pride Gintoki really did want to help him.

But then the Vice Commander's face morphed into something completely different and he was looking at Gintoki again, but his eyes were cold. Gintoki would take anger over this any day.

"Nothing, everything's as usual. Now I really have to go, I have important matters to attend to."

But this wasn't as usual. Even though his voice sounded normal his eyes felt like ice. And suddenly Gintoki wasn't drowning in warm waters anymore but he was suffocating in this cold storm. He felt something that he had thought, and hoped, that after all those years wouldn't come back.

...Rejection.

He understood that Hijikata didn't want to talk to him, and maybe he would have done the same if he had had a problem too, but there was still this intricate ball of uneasiness forming at the height of his chest.

Gintoki looked down, letting his hair messily cover his face and slowly distanced himself from Hijikata. He let his arms fall down his sides limply and took one, two, three steps back, he kept going until he was out of the alley, without glancing back.

He sat down on the bench and started eating, not letting anyone see just how he was really feeling. Not paying attention to anything until the two police officers were far, far away and he felt like he could relax again from the strung out sensation his body had just been forced into.

When they finished the snack and went to pay for their orders Gintoki found the old lady was still having troubles with the register. He was having a shitty day by now but he didn't want others to have it too, especially such a nice old woman, so he and Shinpachi worked to fix it.

Kagura had thought that the problem would be solved with a punch so as precaution she was waiting for them outside. Sakura-San was so happy with their work she gave them one of the kindest smiles and that ball of uncomfortable feelings started melting a bit. He was happy to have helped someone and she was too.

They ordered some more dango for Otae since Kagura had proposed to take some back to hers and when they were finally ready to pay the old lady told them that they didn't have. And even though they insisted, Gintoki more than the kids since it was the first time he really wanted to pay for something outside his favourite things, she didn't accept their money. And if he had learned something in his life it was that old people tended to be very stubborn, so he let it go, with the promise that they would come back again. He was smiling when they arrived at the dojo.

End of flashback

**. **

**. **

**. **

 

So here he was now, sitting on the porch of their house and waiting for the kids and their dog to return.

They had woken up early and went to the grocery store to avoid food poisoning from Otae, Gintoki had offered to go too but when he had said that it had almost given them a heart attack. Shinpachi had checked to see if he had a fever and Kagura wanted to call the ambulance and take him to the hospital. Okay, maybe he really wasn't a morning person, and he woke up early only when he had a really important job to do, and not even when he had a hangover he got up this early to go puke his soul out but he didn't-

Fine. He saw perfectly well why they asked him to stay here and not come with them. He was alright with watching Otae sweep the courtyard, but she was adding a tad bit of force behind it. This was already her second broom.

He didn't want to be caught in her wrath but he didn't want to think about certain things either, and he was bored, so he decided to take the risk."Hey, is everything alright?"

He had been as polite as he could, because he knew that being rude with her when she was angry wouldn't take him anywhere. He also treasured his life. She stopped and turned to him with her signature smile, but her eyes were closed and her lips were stretching in a forced, curved up line and it was clear she was furious.

"Everything is all right Gin-San, why do you ask?" As Otae was answering her broom broke from the force of her hold. She hadn't moved a muscle.

"N-nothing in particular. D-do you want me to help with something?" Gintoki asked her as a bead of sweat was sliding down his brow. He found out a long time ago that offering her help, mostly with heavy or long chores, helped her calm down. He despised chores, some of them he found even disgusting, but he didn't like beatings either.

This time she opened her eyes this time and looked at him. "No, it's all right, there's not much do to today. Shin-Chan and Kagura-Chan helped me yesterday while you were making the dessert. I'm just sweeping away a few leaves that fell here."

Good, she wasn't furious anymore. He knew how to calm down one person at least. ( wonder who he's referring to?)

"Today is going to be a nice day." Otae stated, looking happier already.   
"Is that so?" Gintoki was a little suspicious at her sudden mood change.

"Mmh-mmh." She hummed, breaking in half one of the halves of the broom still in her hand and continued. "Yesterday that perverted gorilla came here."

So this was the reason why she had been ripping brooms in half, it made sense, Gintoki thought.

"And he went on about how much he loved me and all that bullshit while he held my underwear! Can you believe it?!" She was punching the tree now. Gintoki sweatdropped, he actually could believe it.

"B-But you said today would be a good day?" He reminded her.

Her mood changed again and she really smiled this time. "Yes, because he said today and tomorrow he wouldn't be able to come." The brown haired girl put her pointer finger on her chin and looked at the sky in contemplation "Because of something important, what was it again? I didn't understand all of it because I was kicking that stupid face-" Gintoki snorted-" but he said something about an incursion, I think?"

That's right. It was today. He had focused so much on Hijikata, to the point he wasn't able to sleep, that even if their conversation had replayed over and over in his mind he had forgotten all about this little detail.

"You know usually when that perverted Gorilla does something like this it doesn't take a lot of time, because he often doesn't take part in it, but apparently today is going to be a special and dangerous case and who knows for how long we won't get to see him." And she seemed to be in a good mood. Otae came to sit beside Gintoki and rest while waiting for the kids to come back.

Looking ahead at the tree that was almost ripping in half too, Gintoki asked in his most I'm-faking-disinterest-so-you-won't-notice-anything-suspicious' voice: "Dangerous you said?"

"Yes, honestly, that jerk should keep classified information for himself, I don't even know how he became the Commander with that loud mouth of his. But he was saying that a meeting between two amanto would take place today, probably around this time too, for a new weapon that is able to control people's minds because they want to conquer the world, or something like that."

She turned towards Gintoki. "But as much as I don't trust him I know the Shinsengumi can fight and defend well, they're going to be alright." Otae finished with an encouraging smile.

But Gintoki had a weird feeling about this, it was as if something bad was going to happen. He asked another question, this time his subtlety flying off the window. "Did you catch the race of the amanto that's involved or something?"

Otae put a finger on her chin and looked at the pale blue sky, trying to remember. "Hmm, let's see, he mentioned it. It was... Harusame."

Gintoki's eyes widened and his blood froze in his veins. The Harusame were the ones who took part in the war. And also the ones that worked with Takasugi to cut his and Katsura's head off.

'Dangerous my ass, they're going to die!'

He invented an excuse on the spot as he got up. "If they manage to save us all good for them then. I just remembered my scooter broke down yesterday and I have to take it to the old man Gengai to fix it."

"Oh, don't you want to wait for Kagura-Chan and Shin-Chan to come back? Or at least eat something?" Otae asked confused as she watched him put on his boots and take his wooden sword.

"Nah I'm good, ate too much at dinner last night. Just tell the kids to not eat the desserts without me, I'll see you later!" Gintoki called out as he quickly walked away.

"All right then." Otae answered a little bewildered, but then shrugged it off. She knew how much he liked his scooter and it helped him with his odd jobs. The girl got up too and started looking for another broom.

 

* * *

 

Gintoki was running as fast as he could. First thing first he stopped at his apartment to take his faithful vehicle- that was in a perfectly good condition- hopped on it, started the engine and went to the old man at the speed of light.

 

* * *

 

A loud noise was heard and the windows shattered as the amanto kept coming in through them. Until they were completely surrounded.

"Ahah did you rreally think we didn't have a back up plan? We arre the Harruzame afterr all ahahah-!"

Someone interrupted the amanto during his evil laugh.

"You're wrong, it's called Harusame not Harruzame. You're part of one of the most feared group of aliens in the universe, you should at least know how to spell the name correctly. Tch, what a disappointment."   
It was Sougo!

What the hell was he trying to do? Like the situation wasn't bad enough already he wanted to piss them off too?! They were going to get killed at this rate!

"Who izz this boy? How darre you interrrrupt me?" The amanto looked pissed off.

"I was simply pointing out the right way of saying it. When you're going to be the king of this planet do you want to be remembered as the leader of the Harruzame or the Harusame?"

It was obvious that what Sougo had just said was sarcastic but the amanto didn't seem to notice. In fact the other alien intervened.

"He'sh right you know? It'sh been yearsh shince I tried to tell you how Harushame ish shpelled."

Are they fucking kidding now?! What was this all about!? And like the red one could talk, his pronunciation was ten times worse! What was Sougo trying to do anyway, buy time? For what? They were all already here, they should just take the weapon and destroy it. Did he have a plan? Sougo was looking very confident, his plans rarely failed, maybe they had to wait for this. Hijikata still remained alert.

 

* * *

 

After what felt like hours but were only five minutes- since he had passed all the traffic lights with red at the maximum speed- Gintoki arrived to Gengai's garage. He quickly hopped off his motorcycle and went in, finding him working on something.

"Oi, old man!"

Gengai turned around when he heard his name and when he saw it was Gintoki he grinned. "Ah Ginnoji, have you come back for your television? I told you that piece was-"

"No. It's something else." Gintoki interrupted. And the old man noticed the serious expression on his face and his slightly frantic eyes.

"What can I do for you?" He asked as he got up and wiped his hands with an already dirty towel.

"Can you create a machine that counters the effects of another?"

Gengai raised an eyebrow at the rushed question. "You'll have to explain better than that, kid."

Gintoki took a deep breath. It did nothing to calm his nerves. He repeated his question again, trying to be more specific this time.

"Can you create a machine that counters the effects of a weapon that is able to control people's minds? The amanto have found a way to reduce people to slaves with this weapon and I need one that makes them return to their old selves."

Gengai blinked behind his goggles and pondered at the request."I see... you know you're asking for a lot, right? It's going to be very difficult for me to make something with only this piece of information."

"I know but it's a matter of life or death here, people are risking their lives as we speak."

Gengai saw the slight, masked desperation behind Gintoki's eyes and he knew he had to help. After all if Gintoki was this serious it must have really been a life or death situation. "You're lucky I have a few amanto clients that have left interesting bits of technology behind, and I have a new assistant too, I think I can make something."

The relief Gintoki felt was visible. "Old man I..."

"Thank me later, if this is going to work."

"All right." Gintoki nodded as he watched Gengai set to work immediately.

There was a huge robot that came in and brought some... pieces, he had no idea what they were, to the extravagant man. One of them was shining with a green light inside. While the weapon was being assembled Gintoki felt like his heart was stuck in his throat just thinking about some of the possibilities that could be happening.

He knew the Shinsengumi was strong, he had seen them do their work and fight to protect the country and they really knew how to hold themselves during fights. He also knew that their line of work was a dangerous one and they could get seriously injured or even killed in some cases.

He wasn't going to lie, this faction had grown a lot on him since the beginning. There was Sougo, who he went really along with, the Gorilla, that even though he was a perverted weird guy he possessed a sense of justice Gintoki in his life had seen only in a few people, Jimmy, he was a good man, always trying do to his best for his comrades, and a few others he knew.

But there was also someone else... until now he hadn't thought about this, he almost hadn't given a shit about what happened to him, but this week something had changed between them. He could feet it... and if something were to happen to Hijikata during this assault... Gintoki really didn't know how he would take it.

Yesterday hadn't really been good, he had wanted something like their previous encounter to happen, instead he'd been shoved off like everything until then had all been a big joke and Hijikata was all like: 'Surprise! I still hate you!'

At first he had thought it too, that there must be a reason why he wasn't behaving like his usual self- but during his whole life Gintoki hadn't felt... quite like this with anyone and even if they fought most of the time it was still good. He didn't want to... lose it.

He didn't want to lose Hijikata.

So it didn't matter what the stubborn idiot had to say, he had already made up his mind. Even if he didn't want to Gintoki was going to save him anyway. As he was thinking this he heard something on the background. There was a television that the old man watched while working and it caught his attention, there was a lot of smoke from what he could see. He went to the tv and pressed one of the buttons to turn up the volume.

There was a journalist speaking "- we were informed that there was an explosion in this storage deposit located outside of the 's a very old building, most probably uninhabited. The police and firefighters are now headed to the scene to make sure there weren't any victims involved. Now for the traffic..-"

'Wait a second.' Gintoki knew that place. He had been there a few years ago.

'Wait another second!'

Realization struck him. He said he was going to save Hijikata (and the rest of the Shinsengumi) but he didn't even know the place! How stupid could he be?! He could have asked Otae, it was sure as hell Gori had given her that information too, but instead he had been so overwhelmed he had come running to the old man like a moron! The light haired samurai tried to calm down and think. He had tidbits of information, he was sure he could work with them.

First of all, he knew this was an illegal affair (obviously).

Secondly, the Harusame were involved. But somehow this didn't sound completely right. Since they were such a dangerous group they often liked to announce their plans, taking pleasure in instilling fear inside their enemies and crush them afterwards. So why would they make such a great threat remain silent? Gintoki didn't expect for them to wave a flag and yell for the whole universe to see, but at least for their allies and a few close criminal organizations to know. Instead it seemed like only one small part of them knew... only a small part- what if it was only that? The small fish of the Harusame, often ignored, had put their hands on something that might finally give them power while no one else knew about it, to keep themselves safe. And as much as they were powerful they really weren't the most clever aliens on the universe and could be easily manipulated if you knew how to trick them.

Third, this was a very dangerous weapon because it could control people's mind and since they didn't want anyone to know about it the meeting had to happen in a secluded place, somewhere where nobody would be able to witness what was going on, away from curious eyes and ears.

He glanced at the television again... and suddenly it clicked.

The old warehouse was the place! But it was more than an hour away and he had seen a lot of smoke coming from there... what if-if they... No, no, no! He shouldn't be thinking this way! He knew they could do it, nobody was going to die today, they would all be fine. Hijikata would be fine.

"Ah Ginnoji, come here." Gengai's voice distracted him from the mess going on inside his head. Gintoki quickly went to stand next to him and saw that his request was ready. The object wasn't very big, and it reminded him a bit of the guns he had seen. On the inside it was shining with a green light.

"I finished it. With what I added to it this should be able to erase all the effects from any might controlling thing people might be under, just shot them with this beauty here and it should bring a person back to normal." Gengai explained , clearly satisfied of himself, with a smile that sported all his 32 teeth. Not 32 exactly, because he had lost a few during the years but you get the point. Gintoki could probably jump from the relief, he quickly and carefully took hold of the weapon in his hands and without wasting anymore time he went to his scooter.

"Just promise me you're not going to get yourself killed ahah!" Gengai laughed heartily while patting his belly.

"Old man you know me, when did I ever get myself into trouble?" Gintoki sported a big grin of his own as he got on his loyal scooter and hit the pedal, going as fast as the wind.

"Kids these days, they always have a new one. Back in my day things were so simple." Gengai started whistling to an old tune, getting back to work.

 

* * *

 

What Happened In The Warehouse Before The Explosion

 

Everyone was positioned forming a circle. Nobody had left their weapons and they were still on alert but-  


"Try again now."

"Haruszame."

"Ah, you still can't pronounce it right." Sougo was sitting cross-legged with the green and red alien as was making them learn how to say their group's name correctly.

That stupid brat!

"Wait let me try! Harussame."

"You see he's already doing better, you can only hear an s sound now. Good job." Sougo praised the amanto. And he even gave him a thumbs up!

"It'z not fairr! I want to learrn too." The other alien whined.

"Let's try another time.

"Ok... Haruzsame."

Sougo shook his head. "Nah, still not good enough."

Hijikata was seriously getting tired of this, they could die today and those idiots were learning how to say a stupid name! It was stupid! But as he scanned his surroundings out of the corner of his eye Hijikata saw Yamazaki move. He didn't understand at first, as everyone was engrossed in Sougo's 'lesson' the spy kept moving stealthily, used to it due to his job. He was going toward the suitcase that one of the bodyguards was holding. Had this been his plan all along? The brat hadn't really terrible ideas. Sometimes.

It seemed the only one aware of what was going on was Hijikata, the rest of the occupants in the room were focused on watching the scene in front of them. The Vice Chief thought maybe Kondo-San had caught on it too.

But when he looked over at him his Commander was watching their every move as he was whispering again and again 'Harusame' trying to mimic the same exact way Sougo did it. Hijikata wanted to face palm.

He had forgotten all about the raid!

Glancing discreetly at Yamazaki once again he saw that his subordinate had almost closed all the distance between him and the alien holding the suitcase. Perfect. If they could just get the weapon in their hands then they could beat all these amanto, Hijikata was sure of it. Yamazaki's fingers were almost touching the suitcase, only an inch separating him from it when-

"What do you think you'rre doing?" Shit. The bodyguard had noticed. It kicked Yamazaki away and chaos ensued.

"Zo thiz waz your plan all along?" The green alien asked angrily.

Sougo got up."Can't say it wasn't. You might be strong but you're all very stupid, oh and my lesson wasn't free, are you going to pay in cash or credit card?"

"Whaaat?! You can't be serrrious!" The amanto exclaimed, the previous moment of truce forgotten as it got in a fighting position ready to attack Sougo, but Hijikata couldn't pay too much attention to the scene because two amanto were rushing towards him from behind. He turned and slashed them swiftly with his sword, while also kicking at one in front of him. He got down to avoid a sword piercing his chest and with his left leg he hit the enemy's shin, making it lose its balance, and quickly getting up and stabbing another in the stomach.

Meanwhile Sougo was fighting against one of the leaders, usually they were just big fish that left the dirt to whoever worked for them, but not these two. The resembling lizard had taken a blade from one of its men and attacked him, Sougo blocked it and their swords clashed. They both took a step back, the Captain of the Shinsengumi tried to attack it from the side but the alien was faster and avoided it, aiming for his chest. And as Sougo turned around just in time the amanto used its tail to hit his feet, making him fall backwards. It was going to stab his throat but Sougo was faster and rolled to his left, sword still in hand as he slashed at his opponent's arm, making let out a grunt of pain.

Kondo was holding his ground too, he was fighting against three amanto at a time, halting all of their blows. One of them came forward but Kondo thrust his sword out, puncturing its chest and removed it, making blood pour out of the amanto's wound. He cut through the neck of another one while giving a powerful kick to the remaining alien and turning just in time to avoid a hit on his back. During this fight it seemed the Shinsengumi had the upper hand.

Unexpectedly, in the old room full of clashes of metal and roars, a laugh echoed . It was the red alien. "Ohohoh yoou really thoought yoou coould win againsht ush!"

It had another device grasped in its palm. The amanto pressed the button on it.

There was a crushing sound as the warehouse filled with grey smoke. And then everything was happening in slow motion.

Hijikata was suddenly hyper-aware of his surroundings. For a second it felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room and they were almost flying, their feet lifting off the ground a few millimeters. Hijikata could feel his bangs lifting from his forehead and his stomach sunk in, it almost felt like he was on an airplane that was taking off.

And then the force of gravity returned tenfold, but the slowness hadn't left and Hijikata watched as his body moved towards the ground, almost parallel to it and this time his stomach dropped, as if he was in an airplane that was falling. As he was nearing the floor Hijikata felt his hair trickling his skin sharply and for a moment he saw the little specks of dust slowly floating in the air, reminding him of snowflakes falling from the sky in the room that was washed in the sudden white light. If it had lasted more than a nanosecond Hijikata might have even appreciated the view.

Then came the impact.

He heard it before he felt the loud crack resounding in his skull. And then a violent shudder shot from the top of his head to the tip of his toes, leaving his whole body electrified with pure, undeterred pain.

For a few seconds there was nothing.

Then he heard a beeping sound distantly, intensifying the more the time passed and he was aware of harsh gasps, he noticed they were his. He tried to open his eyes but all he could see was white.

All of a sudden the speed returned and sounds exploded in his ears.

With effort he tried to blink open his eyes again but black spots were dancing in his vision. Out of nowhere his chest constricted painfully and the need for air was suffocating, so much that it made him cough violently until the ground was painted red. Blood.

He could feel it trailing from his temple to the tip of his nose and dripping down, the same with his mouth. He tried to spit the red substance out but the metallic taste lingered on his tongue. Slowly he tried to open his eyes one more time, letting them adjust, though he was anxious to see what had happened. After a few seconds all that he could see was that everything was grey, Hijikata didn't know if it was the smoke or if his eyes were playing tricks on him. After his vision had returned somewhat blurry he noticed among the debris the laying bodies of his comrades, while the amanto were standing, seemingly unaffected.

With a sudden fear gripping his heart he scanned the room, looking for Kondo. When he found him the Vice Commander felt relief wash over him, but it was short-lived as the aliens started cackling again.

"Ahahah! Whatz do you think we zhould do with them?"

"Kill them, we can leave a few alive too tesht oour weapoon."

"Grrreat idea."

The amanto were looking around the room and dread coiled in Hijikata's stomach. He tried to get up by moving his arms next to his head and pressing on his elbows to lift his upper body, but pain shot through him across his chest. With more effort than he would have liked Hijikata looked down and saw that his vest was soaked red. He had fallen on the sharp edge of a sword. Lifting his gaze he saw that he had his sword still clutched in his hand, so it wasn't his. The blade was embedded in his skin, lacerating it and the wound wasn't superficial by any means. Blood kept gushing out. He gasped out in pain, trying to get air to fill his lungs but it didn't work.

Panic started to settle in until a cough was forced out of him and more blood came out of his mouth. Then oxygen rushed inside painfully making his heart thump against his chest more quickly. Impatiently waiting for a few seconds to calm down he lifted his head, that had fallen down, when he heard some shuffling. It was Kondo. He was holding himself with his sword as support, blood was falling from the left side of his head and against his closed eye.

"You are going to pay for what you did to the Shinsengumi." Even though he was injured his tone was steady as he was pointing his sword to the two creatures.

He charged at the aliens with a war cry and all the force he had in him and he was able to cut through the arm of the one Sougo had already injured, the other took out a gun but Kondo was faster and with his sword he hurled it away from them. He tried to attack this one but it was fast and moved backwards, Kondo kept following it. The amanto quickly picked up a sword that was near its feet and they started fighting, their blades clashing. Kondo was so focused on the fight that he didn't see the green amanto approaching from behind him.

"Kondo-San!" Hijikata yelled to warn him.

He tried to stand up but his limbs weren't cooperating. His muscles stiffened as his chest throbbed painfully and frustration and fear alike cursed through his veins as he saw the amanto was getting too close, its sword advancing rapidly towards Kondo's neck. At the speed of light another body positioned itself between them and stopped the initial path of the blade.

"Sougo!" Kondo shouted worried, finally noticing the predicament they were in. Sougo had gotten on his feet as soon as had seen the green lizard, the want to protect their Commander stronger than anything else.

With a hand he was gripping the sword, blood cascading down it in rivulets. He had stopped it just in time before it left a deeper wound on his chest than the superficial cut it had made. Sougo put more pressure on the sharp blade as blood dripped down and extracted it from his chest.

He was breathing heavily. With a smirk on his handsome face and a clear voice he whispered, "Don't worry Kondo-San, it's just a scratch."

 

* * *

 

The negative feeling Gintoki had before was turning into something ugly by now, he was hitting the accelerator and going as fast as he could but it wasn't enough, damnit!   
Five minutes had already passed and it felt like torture. Not knowing what was happening right now was- it was...

Gintoki decided he didn't like this feeling. At all.

As he was speeding through the streets a large shadow enveloped him and when he looked up the samurai saw a huge ship.

 

* * *

 

As Sougo was pulling out the sword from his chest another one bore through his enemy's, leaving a hole in it.

It had been Kondo.

Other aliens tried to attack him but the Commander gave a shove to the red one and defended his teammate, blocking and returning all his opponents' blows. The members of the Shinsengumi that could still stand went to help him, Hijikata tried too.

He gritted his teeth and grunted lowly in the back of his throat while taking a few deep breaths with difficulty through his nose. Hijikata finally was able to lift his upper body up with his forearms, and, much like Kondo had done before, he got to his feet shakily with the help of his sword. As enemies were coming he started defending himself and attack thanks to the adrenaline circulating through his body.

But he was quickly tiring himself and even as he pressed a hand to the wound on his chest blood kept spurting from the cut. He was using only his right hand and unfortunately the aliens not only had access to both their limbs but to guns too.

One of them aimed at him and Hijikata, already sensing it before he heard the shot, moved away fast but the bullet still grazed his leg, making him lose balance for a moment as the ache spread on his left leg. Thankfully this injury was superficial and he was still able to cut open the amanto.

"Thish ish enoough"! The red alien yelled. As they all turned toward it they saw the amanto was holding the weapon, the suitcase left open at its feet.

He was aiming it at Kondo.

"Shay goodbye too yoour factioon, yoou're gooing too becoome a puppet shoon!" It grinned evilly.

'No!' Hijikata thought horrified.

If it hit Kondo there wouldn't be a way to make him return back. Everything they had been through suddenly flashed in Hijikata's mind. All the hardships they had to face, becoming who they finally were now, everything was only thanks to Kondo-San. The Shinsengumi would die without their Commander. No, Hijikata wasn't going to let that happen. Ever.

As the amanto had its finger on the trigger, Hijikata, with a force he wasn't aware he owned, run towards Kondo. Pushing away anyone who obstructed his path, he shoved Kondo aside and took his place as a purple, bright light grew from inside the strange gun and went through him.

"Hijikata-San!"

"Vice-Commander!"

"TOSHI!"

 

* * *

 

"Need a ride?" Katsura asked from atop the ship with his hair blowing in the wind.

"Zura!? What are you doing here?" Gintoki was shocked to see his friend.

"My name is not Zura, it's Katsura!" He corrected annoyed. "But I know what happened. And I know you need help." Katsura answered seriously.

A ladder made of rope fell down. Gintoki didn't think twice as he stood up from the vehicle and got on the seat, all the while keeping his balance on his two feet. If it had been any other day he would have definitely shown off this ability. He climbed up quickly, abandoning the scooter down the road, and as he was reaching him Zura gave the order to go faster and the ship flew at a higher speed. Gintoki had to hold onto the railing for dear life. After a few tries he successfully managed to climb up all the way and touch down safely.

"You're going to save the world once again, aren't you?" Katsura asked with a slight smirk. Gintoki could still detect the hidden concern behind it.

"That's what heroes do, right?" His tone was light as he said it but he had a serious expression on his face.

Katsura wasn't looking at him but at the sky above. "You know who is involved?"

"...yeah." Gintoki stared up too.

It wasn't difficult to guess what was passing through his friend's mind. He was thinking about it too.

 

* * *

 

As the light disappeared Hijikata stood completely still and everyone was watching with bated breath, frozen.

Hijikata lifted his head, the beautiful blue rings in his eyes had almost been completely swallowed by the black of his pupils. Then he started walking. It seemed like his body had forgotten all the pain it had been through just moments prior. He was headed to the two aliens who started all of this. And once in front of them he knelt, his head bowed low.

"What can I do for you?" Hijikata asked in a voice that didn't belong to him.

The smirk the amanto was showing was disgustingly evil. "Deshtroy oour enemiesh."

To say the Shinsengumi was shocked would be an understatement. Hijikata got up at that and turned towards his faction while gripping his sword tightly as he started advancing. His mind was completely blank except for that one order.

After the initial surprise Kondo came back to his senses and immediately rushed to the Vice Chief to make him reason. "Toshi! Look at me! Don't listen to them, they just want to brain wash you!"

Hijikata regarded him for a moment before grinning evilly. "You're going to be the first."

He thrust his sword forward, thankfully Kondo's instincts still worked and he was able to dodge. The Commander was at a loss. He didn't know what to do, those cursed amanto had just reduced his friend to a mere puppet. They were going to pay for this.

Kondo stopped all of Hijikata's attacks but he never responded. He would never hurt him, no matter what the circumstances. Hijikata's body seemed to regenerate, even if his injuries were still present he fought with all his force, and maybe even more than that. It was as if his body had forgotten the pain. Too soon Kondo had his back against the wall as he avoided his subordinate's sword, which was implanted on the wall next to his head.

"Toshi! Please listen to me! You are part of the Shinsengumi, this is not you! You have to come back to your senses!" It was useless, Hijikata didn't even blink. Some members intervened, including Sougo.

"Kondo-San it's pointless. His brain stopped listening to anything except for those filthy amanto. We'll just have to fight back and knock some sense into him." Sougo said as he took Kondo's place and started fighting against Hijikata.

"Sougo! Don't hurt him!" Kondo yelled, desperate.

"Think about the others Kondo-San, I'll take care of this." Sougo told to his Vice- Commander instead, since he couldn't make any promises he wouldn't be able to keep.

There was too much at stake and he wouldn't let the Shinsengumi get killed, not even if it meant fighting his Vice Commander. Kondo hesitated, worried about his friend, but as a sword tried to cut his head in half he had to defend himself and the rest of his men. He tried to keep an eye on the two as much as possible.

"So you want to be the first one to die after all?" Hijikata asked with an air of pure malice surrounding him.

"Heh, in your dreams. I'm going to be the one to kill you first, remember?" The light-haired boy answered with a smirk.

It was complicated but he hated Hijikata. He detested him with all his passion and sometimes he studied plans on what was the best course to take to finally kill him. But even if Hijikata had tried to hurt Kondo-San, even if he was trying to hurt him now, Sougo couldn't bring himself to kill him. Not after everything they'd been through. He would never be able to.

And it didn't make much sense, but Sougo had never been a rational kind of guy anyway.

The Captain of the first division tried to fight, avoiding all the vital spots on Hijikata's body, but it seemed the latter had become a machine. Not only did he block all of Sougo's attacks but the force behind his sword was something else. Just like with his Commander he was able to push him against the wall too and with a calculated move Hijikata stabbed Sougo on the wound he already had. And this time he wasn't able to stop it.

Pain rippled through Sougo's body, so violently that he threw up blood.

'Damn... I'm not going to last like this.' He thought in his weakened state.

The light haired samurai tried to slash at him but Hijikata pushed the sword in deeper on his chest. It made his vision blurry and the ache was unbearable. Sougo took a good look at Hijikata's eyes and even if he couldn't see clearly the shorter samurai was still able to detect something. Behind those veiled eyes there was only blood lust. If Sougo hadn't been in this position he would have congratulated Hijikata about the sadistic twist he had turned to.

But as it was seeing his Vice Commander like this... it felt scary. It was Sougo's last coherent thought as he fell in a pit of darkness.

Hijikata pulled out the sword, not sparing another glance at the body crumbled in front of him.

"No! Sougo!" Kondo shouted horrified.

He tried to go and help him but the aliens wouldn't let him as the attacks kept coming forward. But that wasn't the only issue, the red amanto had taken the gun again and no one was able to stop it as it striked nine other people, Yamazaki being one of them. His friends were all trying to hurt each other now and Kondo couldn't bear it.

The Commander needed a miracle and he needed it fast. Just as he was twisting away to avoid another sword his prayers were answered as a figure jumped through the window and landed in front of all of them.

"You could at least have told me the party was here."

It was the Yorozuya.

 

* * *

 

The trip had lasted less than ten minutes thanks to Katsura's high-speed, technologic ship. His friend had left him just outside the warehouse, saying that he had his pride too and if he tried to rescue the Shinsengumi again they would really kill him. But Gintoki knew there was another reason for this, however he didn't push it.

Katsura hadn't said anything else but he could see the worry in his eyes, it was the same as the last time they had fought the Harusame. Gintoki reassured him that he'd come back in one piece and he was finally able to enter the warehouse, the weapon safely tucked under his arm.

"You could at least have told me the party was here." He announced to the room.

"Zorrry to burrst yourr bubble but you'rre not invited, Shirrroyasha." A weird green amanto spoke with a stupid grin on its strange lips. It seemed he was famous with them too.

"Do you really think I need an invitation to sneak into parties? And your pronunciation is ridiculous, go take some lessons on Japanese or something." Gintoki responded cockily with a smirk of his own.

"Yorozuya!" The light haired samurai turned his head at the voice of the Gorilla.

He assessed the situation and saw that more than half of the Shinsengumi was on the ground, Sougo was crouched and bleeding against a wall. Shit, the situation was worse than he had thought.

His eyes scanned the crowd to look for Hijikata and he found him at last. He was standing but covered in blood almost from head to toe and from his torso there was a gash with the red liquid flowing freely. Gintoki's chest constricted painfully at the sight.

But something wasn't right here, Hijikata's eyes were off.

"Why doon't you take the hoonoour of eshhcoorting the newcoomer oout oof this woorld?" Another weird red alien spoke.

"With pleasure."

This time it was Hijikata who answered and the next thing Gintoki knew he was suddenly defending himself against him. The light haired samurai had unsheathed his bokuto so fast that the other weapon fell from his arm.

"Oi, what the hell! If you're still mad about yesterday we can talk about it but there's no need for swords!"

This was wrong.

"Yorozuya, it's not going to work! Toshi was brain-washed by them!" Kondo yelled in explanation, his voice sounded dejected.

"What?!"

So this was the reason why Hijikata was acting this way.

His eyes didn't belong to him, not to the Hijikata he knew. Those assholes were going to pay for what they did to him, Gintoki was going to make sure of it. He tried to reach for Gengai's handmade weapon but there were too many people (and aliens) fighting and someone pushed it out of reach with their feet. Damnit! He absolutely had to get a hold of it. Hijikata launched another assault that made Gintoki fly a few feet away, knocking the breath out of him and then he was closing in on him in mere seconds.

'When did he become so strong?' Gintoki thought incredulously. But he hadn't time to dwell on it as Hijikata started speaking.

"You're going to be the first I kill, after all."

His voice was so cold, Gintoki felt all kinds of wrong hearing it. Hijikata should never sound like that. But looking at his eyes physically pained him because all he could see was black, the sky-blue was gone. And they seemed so downright evil, looking at Gintoki as if he was nothing more than a replaceable tool. Even when they had first met Hijikata had never, not once, looked at him like this.

It hurt.

Gintoki pushed him away with all the strength he had and tried to get to the weapon but he was blocked once again.

"What's wrong?" Hijikata asked with a hideous glint in his pool-black eyes. "Are you scared you're going to lose?"

And Gintoki wanted to reply 'yes, I'm scared I'm going to lose you' but he just gritted his teeth and with his bokuto tried to push Hijikata backwards. He wasn't going to hurt him, he couldn't, but he was going to try and stop him.

He pushed against him once again, harder this time and Hijikata took a few steps back, making him buy enough time to locate the weapon and Kondo. He run towards it and gave it a sideways kick, making it slide across the floor a few inches away from the Gorilla.

Hijikata was attacking him again in a flash and as Gintoki was trying to block the Vice Commander's sword he shouted at the other man. "Oi Gorilla, listen here! What you have right there at your feet is the weapon that will cure the effects on those who were shot from the stupid amanto! I have my hands kinda full here so I'm leaving it to you!"

Gintoki was sure Kondo heard him because he was looking at him with a mixture of relief and gratitude, but he wasn't the only one. Unluckily the fucking amanto gave the order to destroy it, to Hijikata no less, and the Vice Commander was going to follow through with it. Gintoki wouldn't let him.

"Weren't you going to kill me? It's rude to leave in the middle of the battlefield, you know?" The light haired samurai taunted while looking into Hijikata's eyes. As an answer he received another smirk and almost a kick to his stomach that he was able to avoid.

"You're right. I should finish you first."

Hijikata charged toward him with force, Gintoki was able to dodge, jumping up he pulled his sword down, making the raven have to block it. They clashed but Hijikata had the upper hand since Gintoki didn't want to injure him.

Suddenly the Vice Commander grabbed the hem of Gintoki's yukata, pushing him forward until their chests came in contact. Gintoki was so surprised at the close proximity that he let his guard down for a moment and Hijikata striked his sword. Even if he had moved out of the way it still left a thin, horizontal line across his stomach. Gintoki pressed his foot on the ground and pulled, making Hijikata trip, falling on top of him. He grabbed the hem of the other's jacket in his hands.

"Hijikata- you're not like this! You're the stupid Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi who thinks that mayonnaise is good and who yells at anyone who doesn't follow the rules, especially me... you train without rest everyday, you always protect whoever is in need and you will do absolutely anything for your faction... you always try so hard." Gintoki's voice suddenly felt heavy, like the lump weighing down in his throat. "Hijikata... I..."

His tone was on the verge of pleading, he knew this and he felt weak for it but he felt weaker knowing he couldn't do anything for Hijikata now. And the Vice Commander stopped struggling, almost as if he was thinking over his words. Gintoki really, really hoped that maybe he had said something that had gotten through to him.

But nothing was ever that easy, not when it came down to them at least.

Hijikata moved his arm. His sword sunk in Gintoki's left shoulder. White hot pain surged through his body. He slammed his teeth together, harder, and held in a painful grunt, rolling to the side.

Hijikata got up and was ready to strike him again but Gintoki rolled away one more time and got back up on his feet. Ironically enough he thought, even if Hijikata didn't remember who he was he had cut Gintoki on the same place he had done during their first encounter on the rooftop. He pressed a hand on his shoulder to stop the bleeding as Hijikata came near him again.

"I'm going to destroy you." His eyes craved blood.

Gintoki had seen that look only on his worst enemies and hearing those deadly words come out of his mouth was just... cruel.

His heart constricted more.

This time Hijikata's attacks were more powerful and even if Gintoki avoided all of them he was still grazed here and there from his sword. This had to stop.

"Gorilla! You ready there?"

There was a fight currently going on for the weapon Gintoki had brought and it was difficult to take a hold of it. Kondo decided it was now or never, he gripped his sword tightly and made a spin, holding it forward and slashed at the amanto who were there. It was enough for him to reach down and grab it.

The Commander finally aimed and pulled the trigger. The room was washed in a bright, green light that enveloped everything. When it was gone whoever had been hit by the purple rays before fainted. Hijikata's eyes rolled back in his head and he fell unconscious. He would have fallen on the floor if Gintoki hadn't held him.

Finally, it was over.

"No! No! No! It'z not pozzible!"

"Quick! Take the weapoon and shooot again!" The two aliens tried but it was useless, the gun didn't work on anyone anymore.

Gintoki carefully positioned Hijikata against a wall, making sure not to hurt him in the process, and then slowly took his bokuto in hand. His fringe was falling in his face until he pointed the sword at the amanto and looked at them. His eyes were so red they looked like pools of blood.

"You're going to pay for all the damages you've caused. You have the Shiroyasha's word." His voice was lethal and the aliens were cowering in fear even before he made his first move.

 

* * *

 

The ambulance was called and the police and firefighters arrived shortly after. All the injured ones were urgently taken to the hospital, the others following in the police cars. Gintoki was in the same car as the Gorilla, keeping a close distance with the ambulance that had Hijikata and Sougo in it. Kondo was so worried he didn't even question Gintoki how he knew about their location or about what had been going on.

In the hospital all of the members were treated and a few of them had to have surgery. All of the Shinsengumi spent the night at the hospital, Gintoki did too. Kagura and Shinpachi were with him, when they had heard the news from Gengai while they had been going home after having bought what they needed from the store, and after they had seen the news they came immediately to see Gintoki.

Except for the slash on his shoulder that needed stitches his other wounds were all superficial. He hadn't wanted to let the nurses take a look at him, he already was anxious to even wait outside the room Hijikata had been in, let alone be on the other side of the hospital with doctors prodding and looking at him. But apparently being injured and inside a hospital didn't work in his favor as nurses and doctors alike didn't leave him be until he was treated. Couldn't they go to help Hijikata instead of wasting their time uselessly and wasting his too?

After having been patched up he had to rest here for the night and the next day he could be discharged. As if he was going to leave anytime soon. Needless to say Gintoki hadn't been able to rest for even one second that night. He was outside the Emergency Room where Hijikata was having his surgery, the kids on each side of him and Kondo went back and forth from Hijikata's floor to Sougo's and to the others who had been unlucky during the fight.

Honestly, Gintoki felt a little bad for him. But even if they were in critical conditions nobody had died. Though that wasn't enough to calm him, he couldn't stay still for too long but even pacing wasn't doing anything for him, whoever had said that it was supposed to be calming was a liar. All he could do now was wait. He hated waiting and it was so damn unnerving at the moment.

After a few hours the surgery finally finished, Gintoki was able to catch only a glimpse of Hijikata before he was moved to the room he would be staying in, but his stomach dropped at the sight. Hijikata's skin was so pale. The doctor told them that everything had gone well and even if severe, the injuries weren't fatal.

Hijikata was now under sedatives and if any complication didn't arise during the night he should wake up sometime tomorrow. Gintoki let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He also heard the others were doing fine too and Sougo should also wake up around the next day. They were all relieved, even the kids.

Kagura wouldn't admit it but she liked the Shinsengumi, and even if she tried to make herself look strong and indifferent she was worried, especially after seeing her rival covered in blood and unconscious.

The night had passed and now it was morning, even Otae had come and brought some fruits with her, peeling them for the kids and Gintoki, the members of the Shinsengumi and even for Kondo, as a sign of gratitude for saving the city. Kondo had been so moved by the gesture he had started sobbing.

They were chatting lightly now, mostly Otae and Shinpachi since they had noticed Gintoki's mood, even if he tried to hide it, and had wanted to distract him and Gintoki tried to pay attention to the conversation to keep his mind occupied.

That was when Kagura slipped away.

Making sure that nobody noticed her she went in search of a specific room. Since she had no idea where it was and since she couldn't ask the others for help and raise any suspicious questions she didn't even have the answers herself, the auburn haired girl had stalked the nurses and she had heard one of the them mention the room's number.

After making her way quickly to the destination when she was finally in front of the door she stopped. Kagura didn't know why she was here but she felt the need to see him. Her heart was beating fast and her hands were trembling. She didn't know what to expect.

Slowly she put her hand on the handle and, after taking a deep breath in, she opened the door softly. The room wasn't very illuminated, the curtains were drawn, covering most of the sunlight from outside. It was a simple room with a drawer, a chair and, what caught immediately the attention of who walked in, a bed. With a person lying on top of it.

Sougo.

She closed the door behind her soundlessly and took a few, uncertain steps, putting one foot in front of the other to match her slow breaths, until she reached the stool that was near the side of the bed. She was a little unsure on what to do now, but when she saw Sougo's chest rising and falling slowly- somehow that made her heart beat less erratically and she decided to sit anyway.

The stupid idiot was covered in bandages and bruises and his skin was almost the same colour as the white sheets. Kagura had seen him injured before, she had even contributed to a few injuries herself in some cases, but she had never seen him like this. It felt... wrong and she didn't like it.

After taking another deep breath in and slowly letting it out she tried to let out the storm of words that had been clouding her mind since she had first seen him before the surgery. She glanced down at her hands in her lap, playing with her fingers, not wanting to risk looking at his face. Since he was still asleep it was alright for her to say these things... right? She began in whisper.

"...you're a stupid idiot, you know that? You have to be careful in fights with the amanto, they're strong... idiot. But Gin-Chan told me that Gori-Chan told him that you protected Mayora. I really thought you hated him but it seems that even idiots can have a heart. Sometimes. Don't tell Gin-Chan this but he's happy you saved the Mayora. I don't really know why. So... don't try to die again, okay? You can't because then I wouldn't have anyone to fight with or to insult, aru..."

She closed her eyes as they suddenly started to sting and kept on whispering in an even quieter voice. "...or someone who understands. You're stupid, but sometimes you... you understand. Everyone knows I'm always going to win but if you don't die I could let you win sometimes, too... Anyway, I'm the only one who can kill you and if someone else tries to kill you again you can call me and I'll kick all their butts before kicking yours too... okay?"

Her breathing was unsteady and her eyes moist, she didn't understand why she felt like this. The girl brought a hand up to wipe at her eyes, her fingers were slightly shaking. There weren't tears, they were just itching, nothing else. As she was lost in the action a hand shot out and grabbed hers. Kagura yelled from the shock and was suddenly pulled down on the bed.

"What was that, China? If anyone wins is going to be me. And don't worry, I don't plan on dying in the hands of those stupid aliens." Sougo whispered somewhere above her. Kagura turned her head towards him, surprised.

"What?! How long have you been awake? How much did you hear!?" She felt her cheeks growing red.

"Enough." Was the boy's unhelpful answer.

She tried to struggle but he was keeping her in place with an arm around her. "Let me go!" The auburn haired girl screeched, embarrassed.

"Don't wanna." He told her childishly. His hold trapped her. Sougo got even closer and whispered in her ear. "Stop moving around so much or you're going to open my wounds."

At that she ceased all her movements. She really didn't want to injure him any further, when she was going to win it would be because of a fair fight, not because her rival was already weak. She heard him chuckle lightly.

Speaking about fairness he had just guilt-tripped her! That wasn't fair! But it wasn't exactly surprising, it was just like him to take advantage of the situation. A few seconds passed and Kagura thought that this was strange, it wasn't like them to simply stay in a room and not fight when they had the occasion and since they couldn't then why did he want her here?

"Ne China, just stay put for a while. This room is too cold... and I hate the cold." Sougo's voice sounded sleepy, probably from all the medications he was on and Kagura didn't feel like fighting or struggling anymore.

She had never heard him sound so... quiet. Sougo's chest was pressed against her back and he removed his arm from her when Kagura stopped moving. Her head was close to his neck, tucked beneath his chin. She could feel a few strands of hair on her cheek. The tension started to dissipate and suddenly she let out a few giggles.

"...what?" The boy asked groggily, opening one eye to look at her, it was obvious he had been trying to sleep.

"Your hair is tickling me." She answered, still with laughter in her voice.

Sougo huffed and moved his head a little, to get more comfortable, making Kagura's head move a little too. "Just shut up and sleep." He murmured quietly.

Kagura had spent the entire night awake and without any tension or fight she started feeling the fatigue now. She closed her eyes and soon sleep took her. She thought, before falling sleep, that the idiot was kind of right about the cold.

Because the room felt warmer now.

 

* * *

 

Kondo was sitting inside Hijikata's room, tired beyond belief from the previous day's events and he was almost falling asleep on the chair. Until he saw fingers twitching. And he woke up fully.

Hijikata started stirring, his eyelids scrunching before slowly opening and closing, adjusting to the light, and he finally revealed his eyes. He slowly looked at his surroundings. Everything was so.. white. He remembered being cut a few times and those stupid amanto that wanted to control them and then Kondo-San..-

Hijikata jolted on the spot and tried to move but firm hands were holding him down. "Hey, easy there. You don't want to hurt yourself anymore, do you?"

He saw Kondo and relief coursed through his veins. He was alright. But he had a few bandages. Hijikata licked his dry and cracked lips, the salty taste filling his mouth, and he tried to speak but his throat hurt and it felt too raw. Kondo understood because he took a glass from the drawer beside his bed and filled it with water. He carefully made Hijikata drink a few sips until half of the glass was empty. Hijikata tried to speak again.

"...wh-what happened?" His voice was hoarse but at least this attempt was successful.

Kondo looked at him kindly as he told him what happened. "You already seem to remember something, during the raid the aliens started attacking us, it was going well until there was a big explosion and they used their mind controlling weapon. They wanted to hit me but... you were the first victim instead because you protected me. And you- you became completely different and followed their orders."

Hijikata remembered until the point he was shot, then everything was black. But since he had been under their control it wasn't difficult to imagine what the orders he had followed might have been. He must have hurt someone and now he felt bad for it.

Kondo, sensing his distress, quickly added, "But don't worry, everyone is well now, nobody died. And when we thought we couldn't do it we were rescued by the Yorozuya himself, can you believe it?" The Commander chuckled lightly and looked relieved.

No, Hijikata really couldn't.

"He brought the cure against the weapon and all those affected were able to get back to normal, including you." Kondo continued with a smile. "He got hurt too, but now he's fine, even Tae-Chan came to check on us, can you believe that!?" Kondo had a dreamy look on his face now.

Hijikata couldn't believe that either, it was most likely she had come to check on the Yorozuya than his Commander, but Hijikata was more focused on the other parts of Kondo's sentences. The idiot had come to save them? Even after Hijikata had treated him like shit? And he got hurt too?

"Kondo-San wha-... what did I... do?" The apprehension in his tone was noticeable. Kondo's expression faltered a little.

"It's better if we talk about it later-"

"...Kondo-San." Hijikata interrupted him, he needed to know. Kondo saw it in his eyes and he sighed, relenting.

"Toshi, you fought against us. Sougo tried to stop you but he wasn't able to. Fortunately Sakata came just at the right minute, and even if you two fought he defended himself well and was able to keep you occupied while we tried to take the cure. After getting exposed to it you fell unconscious and the Yorozuya defeated all the amanto there alone. He was like a beast. You should have seen how he reduced those criminals, not even their mothers could recognize them now!"

Kondo smiled a little to reassure Hijikata. "And when the ambulance took you here you had surgery, don't worry the doctor said it went very well, and after Sakata was treated too he stayed outside your room with us all night long. Even now that he was discharged a few hours ago, he's still here. It seems you two have something to talk about... can I send him in?" Kondo asked with slight uncertainty at the end, not knowing how his friend would react at the new information he was given.

Hijikata was speechless, he didn't really know what to say after this. For starters he felt bad... and he owed the perm head at least this after what had apparently happened. As much as he didn't want to, he admitted that the idiot had really saved them. Without the Yorozuya there they could have probably died. Hijikata blinked then nodded his head slowly. But before Kondo got up and opened the door he had to ask him.

"S-Sougo...is he all right?" He wouldn't admit this either but he cared about Sougo more than he let on and now knowing that he had hurt him during a fight was...

Kondo turned to him with a happy smile. "He woke up half an hour ago and is doing fine."

Hijikata felt a little better. Then he heard shuffling and Kondo-San talking.

"He woke up, you can come in now."

Hijikata's heart started picking up its pace, he suddenly felt very nervous. What if he was angry from how Hijikata had behaved? His body hurt everywhere but the thought of having Gintoki mad at him felt like it would make him hurt worse, and not physically. As he laid on the bed and waited nobody came. Hijikata felt a bit of disappointment and... was this sadness? No, it couldn't be.

But as he was thinking a head with silver, curly hair passed through the door, closing it carefully behind him.

 

* * *

 

Gintoki saw Hijikata laying on the hospital bed, his skin as pale as the day before, tubes coming out of his arms and he was bandaged up. But his eyes were blue again and he couldn't help the vomit of words coming out of his mouth right then.

"Listen here, I don't care what you say. I know it wasn't any of my business but yesterday was very dangerous. You could have all died and the world would now be in the hands of those idiots. I did what I had to do and apparently it wasn't all in vain. You should stop being this...-this selfish. If you died people would have missed you, you know? I'm not saying you specifically, all the Shinsengumi! I tried to find the cure to that cursed weapon and came as soon as I could, and you were going fucking terminator on everyone and you wouldn't have liked what happened next if I didn't stop you, so that's what I did and I gave the weapon to your Commander and he pulled the trigger and the effects vanished. And after that you fell and they took you here and performed surgery and-"

He spat out all of this in one breath, without taking a pause, but then he stopped suddenly and added, "You could have.. on that emergency room you could.. I-... I could..."

'I could have lost you.'

Gintoki thought but didn't dare say it aloud, scared that this would become too real, whatever this was.

The light haired samurai was out of breath now and the emotion could be heard in his voice. And Hijikata was looking at him but he didn't seem angry. Gintoki thought he would be after seeing him, after he told him what happened but Hijikata didn't.

"...I didn't mean it."

Gintoki stopped. He was confused. "...What?"

Hijikata had his head downcast as he elaborated. "W-What I did the day before yesterday... h-how I behaved. I didn't mean to be an a-asshole and if you hadn't been there y-yesterday I...- we all wouldn't be here to talk about it now...so... we're... g-grateful for your intervention." His voice was weak and quiet and raw but it was real. Hijikata looked up at him for an moment and added "...I am grateful."

It was another one of those strange reactions, but Gintoki's heart now could burst. He couldn't believe what Hijikata had just told him, not only wasn't he angry but he was thanking him?! Gintoki didn't think this would ever happen, he wouldn't have guessed it in a million years when he passed through that door and now his knees felt kind of weak and his chest kind of full. Hijikata was looking at him through his thick lashes and his eyes were kind of full too, of something Gintoki still couldn't decipher, but that he liked.

"...And you'll have to t-try a lot harder to get rid of me. Until n-now I've been only defeated by a stupid perm head." Even if his voice was scratchy and rough, he had a tiny mix between a smile and smirk playing on his lips as he finished.

And Gintoki laughed. He felt... so much lighter now.

"Damn right." Gintoki whispered, he knew that Hijikata had caught it because that smile/smirk widened. He saw the chair beside Hijikata's bed and didn't think twice before taking a seat.

"...so, how do you feel?" He asked the dark haired samurai. And it was strange making light conversation with him, but it was a good kind of strange and Gintoki didn't mind at all.

"...like a t-truck passed over me a hundred times, followed by a h-hundred other cars and a thousand horses." Hijikata answered, and Gintoki did really feel bad for him but the tone in which he said it, as if he was fed up and used to it at the same time, made it slightly funny to him.

"Well, better than being shot by an extraterrestrial gun, right?" He joked lightly. Gintoki's hand was resting on the side of the bed and Hijikata looked at it.

Gintoki wanted to make sure that he was real so badly. And he wanted to make sure that his wounds were healing and that this wasn't all just a dream. But he felt weird thinking like this and he thought that even if he tried Hijikata would push him away again, so he crumpled a bit the sheets on the hospital bed in his fist, for lack of anything better to do with his hand.

Hijikata saw Gintoki's fist and a large band-aid on his hand and he felt guilty. Was he the cause of everything?

"Yeah... . Oi... yesterday, when I-I didn't understand what was happening... did I... hurt you?" As Hijikata asked his question he slowly put his hand near Gintoki's.

At first he touched the bandage lightly. Then between his thumb and forefinger he grabbed the smooth fabric of Gintoki's yukata and held it. Gintoki was surprised to say the least. Hijikata seemed... worried? And he was even touching him? Well, not him exactly, his yukata, but yeah. Gintoki had to answer him before the words clogged up his throat.

"This is nothing. You were the most injured one, your body went through too much exertion and you lost a lot of blood. But everything's okay now. Even if you didn't remember anything then, you're back to normal now." He tried to reassure him.

Hijikata was still looking unsure and the light haired samurai wanted to wipe that expression away. He had no idea why, honestly, but sometimes he figured it was just better to go with his gut than become crazy in thinking about all of the answers.

So he moved his left hand- the one that Hijikata wasn't touching- and gently put it over the Vice Commander's head, careful of the bandages. And he started running his fingers through his hair. Even after Hijikata had been through a fight and a surgery his hair was smooth against the pads of his fingers, that must be a talent or something, and Gintoki decided he liked the feeling of the strands in his hand.

He continued running his fingers gently between the threads forming his fringe as he answered. "Everyone is fine, what matters is that Oedo is safe and you guys too. Besides... you're gonna have to do a lot worse than that to keep me away." Gintoki uttered the last part grinning and Hijikata huffed a little in amusement. "Now rest for a bit or your Commander is going to go batshit crazy with worry."

Hijikata gripped Gintoki's yukata a little tighter and Gintoki brushed Hijikata's forehead with his thumb, his hand slowly massaging his scalp. Hijikata closed his eyes and sighed, after the tremendous day he felt good now and didn't want to think about anything- nothing mattered right now but Gintoki's hand in his hair. He would have time to freak out later. Gintoki, feeling tired himself, closed his eyes too. Finally at ease.

For the first time in a week they had a completely restful sleep, their hands not leaving each other.

 

 


	9. They Say Parenting Is Easy. Yeah. Right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading until now and for all the comments you have left! I have read them all and I feel so happy to receive such kind words. I know my story is not the best and it's full of all kinds of mistakes and nonsense but your words make me feel like I'm actually doing something good and I can't tell you how grateful I am for that.  
> I apologize for the slow updates but I'll be able to post less frequently now, I'm sorry, but I'll try to write longer chapters. 
> 
> About this one, I have had this idea for a while now and after seeing fanworks and other things revolving around it I decided I had to write something about it too, so I really hope you guys will like it. Here Otae might be kind of out of character but in my head I see her just like this. In my opinion she's the Mom of the group, there's no other way around it. For me Otae and Gintoki are like two single parents who decided to raise kids together, and I honestly feel like the Yorozuya would have been in so much more trouble than they already find themselves in without her. She kind of keeps them grounded. Well, at least in my opinion, so she's going to be like this way in my story too. Also there's a Scrubs reference.
> 
> Thank you once again! Comments, constructive criticism, kudos, anything you want to leave is always more than welcome!

 

Hijikata had stayed at the hospital for a week and a half, on request of the doctors and Kondo, to give time to his wounds to heal properly. He could only resume his work once he was actually feeling better, this way he would avoid exerting himself. That's what the doctors had told him and Kondo had agreed wholeheartedly, much to his chagrin.

During this period Gintoki had visited twice in total.

One time had been when he had spent the night after the raid at the hospital and he had come in Hijikata's room during the morning, staying with him until they had both fallen asleep and leaving before the dark haired man had even woken up.

The second time was a week later.

Gintoki had come to Hijikata's room very early, even before visiting hours had started. He had been very careful in his apartment trying not to make any sounds so as not to wake up Kagura and Sadaharu since he wanted to avoid uncomfortable questions at any cost.

'I should really stop waking up so early, two times in a week already... it's bad for my health.' The silver haired samurai thought a little grumpily.

Once inside the hospital Gintoki went to Hijikata's room as discreetly as possible, hiding from the nurse on the counter and a few other doctors passing by, not wanting to be seen. When he was finally was in front of the Vice Commander's door he grasped the handle and entered soundlessly. The room was still dark, the blinds were drawn almost all the way down and Gintoki's eyes landed on the person lying on the bed, facing away from him. He thought Hijikata was still sleeping and this gave him more confidence.

If he only had seen Hijikata's face he would have known the other was awake.

Gintoki took a seat on the chair by the bed and looked at the lying silhouette for a moment. The reason why he had left the hospital the day after the raid, before Hijikata had woken up a second time, was because Gintoki hadn't known how to face him. Until that moment he had had adrenaline coursing through his veins. He had said and done what he had without thinking, only following his instincts. But when the silver haired samurai had actually stopped to think about it he hadn't known what to make of the whole situation.

What would he have said to Hijikata once the Vice Commander started thinking about Gintoki's actions too?

'You've always been kind of an asshole and until now I thought I hated you but hey, turns out you're not that bad and the thought of losing you scared me shitless so here I am! And by the way you smell reeeally nice.'

Yeah.

Right.

So Gintoki had done the only rational thing that had come to his mind when that thought had settled in.

He had fled away from the hospital faster than the speed of light.

But after not seeing Hijikata for a week and not knowing how he was doing, if he was feeling better or not, if his wounds were healing properly, Gintoki had decided to see him again. But Hijikata wouldn't know he had been here when he woke up. To him this was the perfect plan.

Gintoki took a deep breath focusing on the moment, focusing on Hijikata, and he started speaking softly. "I see you're still here. Well, of course you are, you almost died a week ago.... aaand that suddenly took a dark turn. Alright .... so... I was told the food here is good, but be careful of the nurses, especially Mrs. Roberts, I swear she was trying to kill me while stitching up my shoulder. And when you try to tell her something she always shakes her head in a weird way, pointing at you with her finger and going 'mmh-mmh'. It's not my fault, the stitches really itch you know?" By this point he knew he was mumbling. "Shit, I don't even know what I'm saying..."

Gintoki smothered a hand down his face, trying to collect his thoughts. If he could have seen the other's face right then he would have seen Hijikata's expression looked to be a little confused and kind of disconcerted too, but somehow content. And a slight dust of pink was adorning his cheeks.

"What I'm trying to say is... I think...I-...during our fight a week ago, when you were going a little psycho on everyone, you asked me if I was scared... After the raid I stayed up all night waiting for you to wake up, I left after we talked and I didn't come this week to see you because... the answer is... yes."

Hijikata's eyes widened in utter shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Gintoki chuckled a little, if at the ridiculous situation or at himself, he couldn't really tell. Probably a mix of both.  "Thank God you're asleep or this would have been impossible otherwise. But that night I... I could have lost you."

Suddenly it became all too real again. Saying it out loud was... certainly something. He hadn't even noticed his heart had started racing. "And now I know I don't want that to happen. Ever. I don't really have the reason why, but I know something for sure. A life without you wouldn't be a good one so...-"Gintoki moved his hand slowly towards Hijikata's head and he gently stroked his hair, careful so as not to disturb him in his sleep. "-so I'm asking you a favour. Don't ever scare me like that again...don't die Hijikata. When you won't be able to fight anymore I'll fight for you... I'm going to save you as many times as you want if you promise me you'll still make my life a hell."

Gintoki's heart was thrumming rapidly inside his chest, he had never said things like this out loud, to anyone. It had been so long since he had felt something akin to this, and even if he had promised himself he would never get attached to anyone again he hadn't been able to keep it. Otose, Shinpachi, Kagura and so many other people had come along. And he would sacrifice everything he had to protect them and make them happy.

Now he found himself thinking this way about Hijikata too. Only it was a different kind of affection from the one he felt towards the others. Gintoki hadn't even wanted to think about it, but after this torture they had gone through he had to get the words off his chest. He felt lighter now, like a great burden had been lifted from off his shoulders. The silver haired samurai slowly untangled his hand from Hijikata's smooth strands of hair, and as soundlessly as he came in, he left the room.

Hijikata's face was burning, but his chest was on fire from the thudthudthud  of his heart against his ribcage.

 

* * *

 

Four days had passed from then and now Gintoki was sitting on a stool in Otose's bar, sipping on some sake Tama had served him. His head was pulled down and he was thinking deeply about... everything.

He heard a door opening and footsteps advancing towards him, then a voice spoke. "Already drinking yourself into oblivion this early in the morning? At least pay before you collapse."

It was Otose, with a cigarette in her hand that reminded Gintoki of someone else. Her piercing eyes were analyzing him.

"I only drunk half a cup and I'll give you the money when I have them old hag." Gintoki grumbled while finishing the alcohol left in his now almost empty cup.

"You should find a real job instead of moping around here." She stated, used to say that sentence by now.

"What? I'm not moping." Gintoki said with a pout starting to form on his lips.

The old woman took a drag of her cigarette and let out a long breath. "Please, you think you can fool me? I've been around far longer than you have."

He waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah yeah, whatever you say." Gintoki filled his glass and took a sip as he heard Otose's next words. 

"How are those police officers doing?"

He spat out his drink and nearly chocked.

"W-what? How would I know that?"

Otose raised an eyebrow. "You really thought I wouldn't notice? It's been more than a week since you've been moping-"

"I don't mope!"

"-and you were admitted at the hospital because of an injury. Coincidentally on the same day that raid that those journalists haven't shut their mouths about happened. And don't think you're the only one who wakes up early around here." She was smirking now, blowing out another cloud of smoke.

'Damnit!' Gintoki thought annoyed. He had been busted.

How did she know what he had been up to? Though he had to admit he had forgotten how sharp she could be. If Gengai had spoken to her like he had with Shinpachi and Kagura then it would be easy for her to put two and two together. But Gintoki was convinced that even if nobody had told her, she would still have found out on her own. He always wondered why she decided to open a bar, with her skills she could have put Zura to shame.

He sighed in the end. "Everything's all right old hag."

She observed him in a silent moment of evaluation and apparently when she finally saw what she had been looking for Otose went to the counter, grabbed something from underneath it, and took a seat beside him.

She had brought another glass and was pouring herself a drink as she asked her question. "Is your shoulder healing?"

He had tried to hide it from her, he really had and not because she would nag at him (well a little bit for that too), but because he didn't want to make her worry. Gintoki felt bad in reading the concern in her eyes, he didn't really think he deserved it. But in the end he had been discovered.

"Better." It was true, it didn't hurt anymore and now it was only a scar, on the exact same place Hijikata had slashed him the first time they had fought. Gintoki thought it was kind of like the idiot was trying to mark him permanently or something.

His cheeks warmed a little at the last thought.

"What is going on?" Otose was looking at him seriously, expecting an answer.

It had been a while since they had sat and had a drink together. Gintoki could say what he wanted about her but Otose, since he had first met her, she had always represented a sort of mother/grandmother figure for him. And even if he'd never say it, he hoped that maybe he was something like a son to her, even if he was a stupid one at that. He didn't want to let her down... because he thought this would somehow disappoint her. 

Gintoki kept his gaze fixed on the counter, Otose's stare was too much to deal with. If she kept looking at him like this he could blurt out the truth. "Nothing."

She didn't buy it for a second. "Gintoki."

He gave another sigh. "What do you want me to tell you?"

"You can start from what is happening inside your head, for example." Her tone wasn't demanding, on the contrary, and it made Gintoki crumble apart, just slightly.

He had no choice here, had he?

"A lot." He finally said, taking a gulp of sake. "It's just that... some 'things' happened these past weeks and I don't know what to make of them."

She nodded thoughtfully. "That's a start. And are these 'things' positive or negative?" The woman asked while also taking a sip of her own drink.

Gintoki scrunched up his face. "That's the problem, I don't know! Maybe if you asked me a month ago I would have said they were negative but now I'm not so sure."

He could actually feel the wheels turning inside her head as she asked him the following question. "Does this involve the person you visited in the hospital?"

Gintoki's answer was the thump of his head against the hard wood.

"I'll take that as a yes." Gintoki only groaned.

Otose sighed a little. " Gintoki, I don't exactly know the facts and it seems you are still confused about them yourself, so I can't tell you what is the right or wrong course to take. But until now you have always made the right choice, one way or another. Think carefully about what you're doing, if in the end the decision you take makes you happy then you should follow along with it. Because everyone deserves a chance to be happy and you most of all." Otose finished with a reassuring squeeze on his uninjured shoulder. She was always very kind with him in these situations, more than he felt he deserved and he was truly grateful he had met someone like her. She made Gintoki feel accepted.

Then the landlady stood from the stool, taking the bottle of sake with her. "Now get up and go to those kids, who knows what they would do without you around?"

He felt better after hearing her words, she always knew what to say. So he decided to follow her advice and got up, ruffling his own hair a little and he started walking towards the exit.

"Gintoki." He turned his head towards Otose when he heard his name. "You're going to be fine."

Gintoki smiled at her.

 

* * *

 

He was going up the stairs of his apartment, it was still kind of early for him, but he knew Shinpachi was already in, Kagura on the other hand was surely still sleeping. When he arrived at the top he slid the door open...

And stopped.

Because on the floor, just in front of him, two infants were laying there.

He blinked, thinking maybe his mind was trying to trick him.

But they were still there.

He blinked rapidly a few more times but the scene didn't change. Maybe there was something wrong with his eyes? He rubbed them with the hem of his yukata, when he opened his eyes again the children hadn't magically disappeared, no matter what he did. Sweat started cascading profusely from his temples. Then he exploded.

"What the hell? Shitshitshit this is  not  happening! Someone please tell me this is not real! I told her! I told that girl a year ago we had to use protection but no! She didn't listen to me, saying she was already prepared! Prepared for what?! This!? And the plan was to leave them with me?? Is she kidding or what!?"

He was almost ripping his hair off from the shock and dread of what he was seeing.... but he suddenly stopped  and said aloud. "Wait a second... that had all been just a dream. I haven't been with anyone so... who are these kids?"

The little children were making gargling noises and moving here and there, Gintoki also noticed they were swimming in the clothes they wore and... he had to ask for help.

 

* * *

  

Ten minutes later Otose, Otae, Catherine and Tama were all sitting in his couch, watching the babies with varying expressions of curiosity (Tama, Otose, Catherine), wonder (Otae) and horror (Gintoki). From what they could see the babies were a boy and a girl. The little boy had straight, black hair and brown eyes while the little girl had blue eyes and long, auburn hair.

"I think we all know who they are." Otose broke the silence calmly.

"No! No we don't! We just have to contact someone and see if there's anyone who has lost their children! Or maybe they are in trouble and left them here! It has already happened before. Apparently people think this is a kid center or something, well it's not!" Gintoki almost yelled in a manly (girly) voice.

"The old witch is right." The cat woman contributed to the conversation, more interested in her nails than anything else.

"Shut up!" 

"Gintoki-Sama there is proof that these are in fact Shinpachi-Sama and Kagura-Sama." Tama intervened in her polite voice.

"Gin-San, Shin-Chan's glasses and sword were on the floor, along with the pins Kagura-Chan uses for her hair. And the clothes we found them in are theirs. These two little kids are Shinpachi and Kagura." Otae also took part in the conversation.

'This is not happening!' Gintoki thought desperately.

The children started making 'auggh' sounds and clapping their hands and feet, giggling. All the women in the room went near the two kids and cooed at the adorable scene in front of them. The only one who was rooted to the spot was Gintoki. At one point they all got up from their crouched position at the same time.

Catherine was the first to leave. "Now it's your problem i-di-ot. Try not to kill them, yo." Tama and Otose followed her.

"We are counting on you, Gintoki-Sama."

"Take care of them."

And they were out of the door.

"Oi-oi-oi! What does that mean? Come back here! Why am I the one who has to take care of this!?" He asked after them outraged.

Otae was the only one left.

She was looking at Kagura and Shinpachi with her eyes full of emotion and affection, her fingers were captured by tiny little fists, with little dimples where there should have been knuckles. They were watching Otae mesmerized.

She turned to Gintoki with something he couldn't quite decipher in her gaze. "Gin-San it's alright. I think we can do this."

At least she didn't leave.

And as Gintoki looked at her he thought that maybe they really could do this.

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

He took back everything he thought. They definitely couldn't do this.

Now, twenty minutes later from when they had found the kids had 'transformed', the Shinsengumi officers were sat on his sofa. Three people to be more specific. The Gorilla, Hijikata and a kid of their own.

Gintoki's heart was beating fast and he didn't think it was because of the other baby they were carrying.

Kondo was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "So.. how can I say this? We're here because we obviously need your help Yorozuya. Today there was an... accident. Wait- not really an accident, but something like that. And we found this child... who is Sougo."

"..."

There were a few moments of silence until-

"Is this a joke!?" Gintoki yelled exasperated.

"What?" Kondo and Hijikata were looking at him confused. Well, more than when they had first entered at least.

Gintoki rose from his sofa and went in front of his room, when he opened the door inside could be seen two little figures, as Otae was watching over them while they were sleeping.

Kondo was delighted to see the girl was here too, until Gintoki spoke.

"Those are Kagura and Shinpachi."

"Whaaat?!" The Shinsengumi yelled in unison.

 

* * *

 

 

Now Gintoki, Otae, Hijikata and Kondo were sat on the opposite couches, looking at one another and trying to decide what was the best course to take.

"First of all we have to find out how this happened." Gintoki stated in a not so calm voice.

"Let's think about everything that took place before the 'transformation'." Kondo continued, doing air quotes on the last word since they weren't completely sure it could be called that. "Did you notice anything wrong with them?"

Gintoki sighed. "Not really."

"Shin-Chan was normal before leaving the house to come here." Otae tried to recall the events of that morning, looking perplexed.

"Sougo was too, today at breakfast he seemed his usual self." Kondo pondered.

"He even tried to kill me again." Hijikata muttered.

It was the first time he spoke since he had come here and Gintoki's heart beat a little faster.

"What?" Kondo asked confused. It seemed the Commander and Otae hadn't heard what he had just said but Gintoki did and he was torn between snorting in amusement or feeling bad for the guy, especially after what he had been through.

"Nothing." Hijikata said quickly. "We have to find a solution for this as soon as possible, we can't let people know what happened. What would everyone think if they got wind of it, one of the Shinsengumi members suddenly turned into a kid?" The Vice Commander quickly diverted their attention to the problem at hand.

He seemed more like himself now, Gintoki noticed. And not seeing him in a hospital bed attached to tubes and what not was..nice. He was reminded of his visit to him four days ago and the temperature felt just a bit warmer.

"You're right. We have to do something about it." Kondo was resolute on this.

The Commander gasped and suddenly stood up. "Toshi, I have a plan! We'll try to find out what happened and see if there are more cases resembling these three around, until then you'll stay here with the Yorozuya and take care of Sougo!" The Commander finished, nodding to himself for the apparently brilliant idea he had just come up with.

"K-Kondo-San! There is too much to do at the barracks. I can't just disappear like this. What will the other members think?!" And maybe it wasn't because of his work that he didn't want to stay here. Another reason could be the cause.

"Don't worry about that! You'll still come in time and again and a few of our men already know what's going on, for the rest of them we'll come up with an excuse." Kondo put his hands on Hijikata's shoulders. "You are the one I trust the most with this and I wouldn't let Sougo in anyone else's hands but yours. I need your help with this, Toshi." He was pleading and Hijikata saw the hope in his eyes. He was about to answer but Gintoki beat him to it.

"Oi! Why has nobody asked my opinion about this? It's my house here, my office and my rules!" To say the truth Gintoki wouldn't really mind having Hijikata around.

They had passed from seeing each other occasionally to everyday and then once a week and Gintoki... well, lately he felt kind of strange not having anyone around to bicker with. But he still had his image to uphold, what would they think if he agreed immediately? What would Hijikata think? Gintoki didn't see that Otae was looking at him when he spoke, almost like she didn't believe his words. After his behaviour the past week, and even before then, she had been noticing some curious facts.

"Yorozuya we came to ask for your help because we trust you, even more so after what happened last time. This is a very delicate matter and we have to investigate on the circumstances revolving around it, of course you will be paid generously for your work. Will you cooperate with us?" There was hope and also desperation in Kondo's tone.

Right now Sougo's safety was his first priority. When the Commander had seen him as a baby and looked at his big, red eyes he was reminded of the countryside and his late sister. She would want for Kondo to protect him and he wanted to at least grant this wish. He knew that at the barracks they wouldn't be able to do so. Some of his men had never seen babies before, they wouldn't know where to start and as much as they cared for their captain it wasn't a safe place for the little boy right now. In addition to this, if the news escaped it would turn into a ruckus. But the Yorozuya, he could be a lot of things, but he was a trustworthy man and Kondo had seen how much he cared for Kagura and Shinpachi. He was sure he was making the right choice by  leaving Sougo here with him.

Gintoki was pretending to think about it. Of course the answer was yes. He was already convinced even before Kondo's spoke. After a certain amount of time he considered appropriate to be thinking the proposition over, in which he gave the impression he was taking his sweet time, Gintoki let out an exaggerated sigh.

"If you insist. It's my job to help people after all."

Otae discreetly rolled her eyes at that.

"Thank you Yorozuya! You're a life saver!" Kondo exclaimed as he shook his hand vigorously. But Gintoki wasn't paying much attention to his palm almost being crushed, rather he was looking at Hijikata who was avoiding eye-contact.

After watching in silence Otae finally spoke. "Now that this is solved you do know that there will be some changes to make, right? And we absolutely need to buy new clothes, food and everything the babies will need."

Everyone looked at her dumbfounded.

She placed a hand on her forehead and sighed. "You don't really know how to take care of a baby, do you?"

Everyone shook their head.

Otae sighed. "All right then. We are going out to buy what we will to need now, but it's better if the kids stay here and someone watches over them. We can split."

Kondo raised his hand eagerly. "Otaeee-Chaaaaan choose me! I'll come with you! Please!!" The Commander had returned to his original love-stuck self.

Otae was looking at the remaining two occupants with her sweetly-scary smile. "Anyone else?"

Gintoki didn't want to leave his kids with anyone else other than himself (and he was lazy) while for Hijikata it would be awkward to go and buy baby things with the gorilla girl. So the both of them evaded her stare and ignored her attempts at calling them.

"Otaeee-Chaaan pleeeaseee, I'm going to carry all the heavy stuff we'll buy and of course I'll pay for it. Pick me!!"

Otae really, really, really didn't want to have to go with him. But on the other hand she could actually benefit from the perverted stalker's help. Besides she had the strong impression Kondo would actually do anything to keep Sougo safe and she couldn't help but admire this quality of him. Just this one however. She sighed again, this time in defeat. "Fine. But keep a distance of ten meters from me."

"Yes!! I'll do anything you want, I promise!" Kondo cheered ecstatic at the prospect of going 'baby-shopping' with the girl of his dreams.

Otae looked at the children one last time adoringly, reminded the other two adults to keep an eye on them and in less than a minute she and the Commander were ready and out the door. This left Gintoki and Hijikata in the apartment with the kids and Sadaharu, who were asleep. The only two awake were them, sat across each other, alone.

The room was enveloped in an awkward silence. 

They hadn't (officially) talked since the morning after the assault at the hospital and both of them didn't exactly feel too comfortable right now, Hijikata wasn't even looking his way. Gintoki had to clear the air around them. Thus he said something he knew would solve their situation.

"I'm going to be better than you."

"...What?" Hijikata was finally looking at him.

'Victory!' Gintoki chanted in his head.

"You heard me. We'll have to look after them, like parents do and I'm going to be the best parent. You guys won't be able to even come near me on the ranking." The silver haired samurai told him with new-found confidence. If there was something they were good at it was challenges, even if most of them were stupid.

"Haah? Shut up I could beat you with my eyes closed, I'll do a better job than you at this." Hijikata stated defiantly.

The weird atmosphere from before started to disappear.

Gintoki snorted, an eyebrow raised in mocking. "Pfft! You're kidding right? We both know I'm going to win, the kids will love me!" 

Hijikata narrowed his eyes. "This isn't a competition. But if it was I would have been the absolute winner!"

They stood up and were in each other's faces now.

"Bet you have never seen a baby before! You didn't even know how they were made before you saw Soichirou-Kun!"

"What are you saying? Of course I knew! You're the one that didn't even know babies have their own food!"

"I know that! Anything sweet is good for them." Gintoki crossed his arms and nodded to himself.

"Are you joking?! You want to give them diabetes before they even learn their own name? Everyone knows that Mayonnaise is the perfect food for children, it strengthens their bones and makes them grow healthier." Hijikata also crossed his arms and nodded to himself.

"Healthy?! In which planet? Do you want to poison them before they even learn how to walk? And you call yourself a good parent? Chocolate will keep them happy and relaxed and it's the most important thing! "

And just like that they started insulting each other but the tension had left the room completely, they weren't awkward anymore. Gintoki was comfortable like this and he could see that Hijikata, under his insufferable mask, was too. They were finally back to normal after weeks of weirdness and frankly speaking he was intrigued about how this 'parenting' thing would go, especially now that Hijikata was on board.

 

* * *

 

 

After five minutes of trying to decide if mayonnaise or sugar made you more clever they heard something. Or rather someone.

It sounded like crying and it was coming from Gintoki's room. They slowly moved towards the source of the noise simultaneously and once in front of the door Gintoki silently counted to three with his fingers. Hijikata nodded and he held the third finger up they slid the door open. It was Kagura who had woken up and she was wailing.

"O-Oi what's wrong with her?" Gintoki asked worried.

"I-I don't know, weren't you the best parent in the world? Go figure it out!" Hijikata pushed him a little into the room.

"What?! I thought you said you were! Why don't you go, I'll stay here and make sure everything is fine." Gintoki pushed Hijikata back.

"Why do I have to go? And how can you make sure everything's fine from here?!" Hijikata asked incredulously.

"You know, if a robber decided to come in and steal something I would get rid of them while you go and see what's wrong with Kagura." Gintoki said matter-of-factly.

"That doesn't make sense! You're just making up excuses because you don't want to go! She's your kid, move your ass and go see what's the problem!" Hijikata yelled, trying to make Gintoki do the job.

After fighting on this too they finally went to Kagura, both of them. The little kids still had all their own shirts on, Otae had fixed them like some makeshift clothes until they bought the new ones. Kagura had her tiny fists going up and down and tears were streaming down her face. Gintoki didn't understand how she had woken up so suddenly, even if he and Hijikata were bickering before the three of them had slept like rocks, probably because they were used to it in their hectic lives. In fact Sougo and Shinpachi were still sleeping soundly. 

Even if he didn't have a whole lot of experience on how to treat kids he kind of knew the basics, at least. Gintoki bent down and carefully lifted Kagura from his futon, taking her in his arms. Her hands immediately shot up to grab his yukata and she squished her face on his chest, continuing to sob. But as he kept on looking at her Gintoki finally got what it was, she had had a nightmare.

When she had one she would usually wake up in the middle of the night and crawl into his room without making any sound. She would just lay beside him, holding his shirt on her hand until she fell asleep. She calmed down when someone was with her. Of course Gintoki wasn't a heartless asshole, he would never let Kagura get through those nights like that, after all he knew what it meant waking up after a horrible dream and being alone. He was aware that Kagura was as strong physically as she was mentally and when she did have bad dreams it was about something serious, maybe about her past since one time he had heard her call her brother's name in her sleep. He always heard her come in, despite what everyone thought he was a light sleeper and he had been trained to be on alert all the time, it was still ingrained in him.

When this happened Gintoki did mostly two things. Sometime he made some noise, like some grunts or snores and he pretended to wake up, so when he found Kagura with him he asked her why she was in his room, the red haired girl always gave him an excuse like 'There's a giant spider in my room Gin-Chan, I can't sleep' and then they started chatting. Gintoki often told her stories or fantastic adventures that happened to him (which he modified slightly to make himself look even better than he already was, which in his opinion was difficult because he was pretty amazing to begin with) and after listening to him she would relax and fall asleep again. Other times while pretending to sleep, he turned around and put an arm on her shoulders, making it look like he was hugging a pillow or something in his dream and this always did the trick. When he woke in the morning he would find his bed empty and Kagura sleeping on her closet but once she was up her voice would be chirpy and her eyes happy. Gintoki always wanted to keep the kids happy.

Back to the present, the silver haired samurai started massaging baby Kagura's back lightly, drawing little circles and humming a tune he had heard somewhere that had gotten stuck in his head, while walking around the room. After a few minutes of this routine she calmed down completely, the sobs had stopped and Kagura was looking at him with sleepy eyes. Gintoki carefully wiped the tear tracks left on her chubby cheeks with his thumbs and spoke to her in a reassuring voice.

"See? It's okay, no big scary monster is going to get you when Gin-San is around." He poked her little button nose lightly and she started giggling.

Hijikata, who had moved to the threshold once Gintoki had picked the baby up and observed the scene from there, was awestruck. He hadn't known the idiot could be so... so kind and fatherly? He had managed to calm down little China effortlessly and he even knew how to hold her without problems. It seemed like he really knew what to do. Looking at him holding the little girl in a tender way and showing affection like that, Hijikata had never seen this side of him before and now that the other samurai was displaying it so carelessly because his kid needed it, it made him feel something warm spread on his chest. He thought he might even like this side of him.

After Kagura was dozing off again in his arms Gintoki put her down with the other two children, in between them, and she fell asleep instantly. He made sure the three of them were alright then he left, followed by Hijikata, and closed the door of his room almost all the way, enough for the babies to not be disturbed by them but not enough for them to not notice if one of the kids woke up or started crying again.

Afterwards he turned to Hijikata. "I don't know about you but I'm starving, d'you wanna eat something?"Gintoki asked as he pointed to the kitchen.

Hijikata blinked. Then he processed the new piece of information. "Wait, by that you mean... you know how to cook?!" He actually looked shocked and Gintoki took a bit of offence at that (and he found his face funny).

"Of course I know! Shinpachi isn't always around and I knew how to cook before I came here anyway. I'm not a chef but I can manage, especially sweets." Gintoki nodded satisfied at the last part. He could have told him how he had had to look after himself since he could remember but he didn't want to talk about it, not with Hijikata, not with anyone.

He went to the kitchen and heard footsteps following. Gintoki quickly put some slices of bread in the toaster and left them to- well, toast, while he grabbed a pot and filled it with water. Putting it on the stove with the fire set high, he added salt and white vinegar to it. In the meantime he had cracked a few eggs in a bowl and when the water was slightly boiling he took a spoon and made some spinning motions, throwing the eggs in afterwards. After 2 minutes he took the pot off the stove and on two plates, where he put the bread when it was done and the eggs on top. Leaving two plates on the counter Gintoki then took the other two at the table and sat down to start eating.

Hijikata was a bit apprehensive at being in kind of close proximity with the other. He was reminded once again of the 'Sweet Escape'. Only now they were alone (again), with the exception of the kids resting in the other room and Gintoki had cooked. He was going to eat something Gintoki had cooked. Slowly he took a seat on the opposite side of the table, across the other man and decided to try the food since he was actually hungry. He took one of the knives Gintoki had brought before on the table and cut a piece of the toast. He wasn't going to lie the smell was inviting. When he finally took a bite Hijikata found out that it actually tasted... good!

It seemed the Yorozuya was full of surprises, he really had had no idea Gintoki could cook, even if this was a simple dish, and he started eating more. He didn't notice Gintoki was watching him with a smile. When Hijikata finished he looked up, only to see the Yorozuya's plate was still more than half full. Shit, he had eaten like a starved animal making a fool out of himself.

"I-It's just that today after finding Sougo in that condition, we didn't have breakfast and-" He was stuttering now, great! Hijikata wanted to crawl into a hole and come out when the moron had forgotten all about it.

But the other just chuckled. "'S'alright, I'm hungry too." Then he smirked. "Besides, it seems like the Vice Commander just liked something Gin-San has cooked. I didn't think I would live long enough to see this day." Gintoki took his palm to his forehead and shook his head dramatically from side to side.

Hijikata's cheeks became a little warmer as he spluttered to defend himself. "D-Don't get ahead of yourself! I told you I was just hungry and I would have eaten anything!"

"Oh really?" Gintoki asked, raising his eyebrows as if to prove his point.

"Really!" Hijikata confirmed. "And it wasn't even that good, the taste was a little bland and it lacked mayonnaise." Then he asked in all seriousness. "How can you even cook without it?"

Gintoki kept an eyebrow raised and questioned the other man's sanity not for the first time. "The real question here is how you can cook with it?"

"Shut up, I've already explained to you the wonders of Mayo a hundred times."

"Ah-uh." Gintoki drawled, smirk still in place.

"Don't 'ah-uh' me! And why are you smirking?" Hijikata asked suspiciously.

"Because you can say whatever you want but I know you liked what I made."

"Shut up."

Hijikata was crossing his arms and looking the other way, not wanting to give the permhead the satisfaction of knowing he had in fact liked something Gintoki had cooked for him.

Wait! That came out wrong!  He had cooked for himself and given Hijikata some of his food... yeah, this was better. He unconsciously blushed just thinking about the first option.

Gintoki caught his attention then. "Oi... about the- yeah you know, about your wounds... are they... healing?" Now it was Gintoki's turn to blush, thinking about a certain morning.

"...Y-yeah, they're a lot better now- the wounds I mean. I can work again." Hijikata looked to the side, feeling suddenly self-conscious, especially after remembering a certain morning.

Gintoki nodded without making eye contact. "That's good."

And suddenly they were too far away. Again with the strange urges but Gintoki wanted to get closer to him, he wanted make sure the other felt better, but the only thing he could do was ask was if he was okay. He guessed this would have to suffice for now. The silver haired samurai got up after finishing the food on his plate and took Hijikata's too leaving them in the sink to wash later. He returned to the table where Hijikata was and just stopped. He was in front of him, only a couple of meters away.

It was as if he felt a pull towards him somehow. It was true that only a few weeks had passed since he started feeling like this but Gintoki wanted more. He didn't know for how much longer fleeting glances and brushing fingers would be enough for him.

He felt greedy. 

But he didn't know what Hijikata felt and he still didn't have an exactly clear concept on his own feelings yet, it was so confusing and frustrating. Sometimes he wanted to hold Hijikata and not let go and it was weird since a month ago the only thing he had wanted to do was punch the living daylights out of him when the other pissed him off, which happened very frequently.

He still wanted to do that now sometimes too, because the idiot irritated him and he always felt like this kind of routine worked for the both of them in a kind of nonsense way, they felt better after fighting. But now, if he ever wanted to punch Hijikata again he was sure the next moment he would want to hug him and make sure he was okay and that was just so weird! Gintoki was pretty sure he looked like an idiot in front the other man, staring at him, but what else could he do? He certainly couldn't tell him what was going on inside his head, that was a no-no.

Looking closely he became aware of a little crumb of bread that was on the side of raven's mouth, maybe from eating so fast before. Gintoki had been really surprised, he had secretly hoped the other wouldn't be disgusted by what he had made but he never thought he would have seen Hijikata devour it. The fact that the other had liked something he had cooked... it just made him feel unreasonably happy.

Gintoki got closer to him and without thinking about what he was doing he placed his hand on Hijikata's cheek.

'Soft.' He thought almost absent-mindedly.

With his thumb he swiped at Hijikata's lower lip, the little morsel fell down on the floor but Gintoki couldn't care less because Hijikata's mouth was even softer and hell, he would have never thought about this but his lips felt nice against his finger. Really nice. Hijikata was looking at him surprised at first, but he hadn't moved a muscle when he had felt Gintoki's hand. He just parted his lips ever so slightly and let out a warm breath that the silver haired samurai felt on his skin.

Gintoki thought this was definitely more than nice.

He started pressing the pad of his thumb on Hijikata's smooth lower lip, wanting to feel more of the wonderful texture and Hijikata was staring into his eyes, letting him explore with his finger when-

 

'BAM!'

 

There was a slam and they were on opposites sides of the room faster than the speed of light. Then the front door opened and in came Otae and Kondo, the first carrying a few bags, the second with his hands full of stuff that looked really heavy.

"What did we miss while we were gone?" Otae asked in a cheerful voice, probably because she had made the Gorilla do all the heavy work.

Gintoki and Hijikata looked at each other and then at her and answered in unison. "N-Nothing."

 

* * *

 

Turns out they had bought the whole store.

There were baby clothes, onesies included, diapers, soft towels, a changing table, a big crib, bottles for babies, baby bowls, sippy cups, baby spoons, bibs, pacifiers, high chairs, strollers, soft mattresses, playmats, lots of toys and some other things. Some workers had come too since Kondo couldn't carry all that stuff alone. Gintoki had no idea how but in half an hour and with everyone's help his house was transformed. In his room now there was a giant crib where the babies would sleep in, Gintoki thought that they would stay separately but this one was divided by two rows in the middle and Otae had said that it would be good for the three of them to stay together and something about a similar thing done with twins. In addition a drawer with all the baby clothes was here too.

The living room had gone over some changes too, likewise the kitchen. In the first the couches, table and television were moved aside to give more space for the playmat. In the kitchen three high chairs were positioned at the table and the cupboards were full of baby utensils. In the bathroom there was the changing table, towels, diapers and many other things Gintoki couldn't even remember. He was okay with it, he hadn't paid for anything after all. Gintoki smirked a little at the thought.

Otae went in Gintoki's room to take a peek at the babies. "Now we have to make the milk for them. Poor things, they haven't eaten at all." She voiced out her concerns while looking at the sleeping figures.

"Speaking of food, I made something, it's in the kitchen. You two haven't eaten anything either, right?" Gintoki asked as he looked at Otae and Kondo.

"Yorozuya you...know how to cook?" Kondo had a flabbergasted expression, much like Hijikata's earlier.

An irritated vein appeared on Gintoki's forehead. 'Why is it so difficult for people to believe I can cook? What image do they have of me?? I might be lazy sometimes but I know how to take care of myself, being able to make something edible is one of your priorities when you live alone, well mostly alone, isn't it? And I'm the main character, of course I can do anything!' He thought to himself but didn't say it.

"Yeah, I know how to cook. But you're free to decline the offer if you want." He told Kondo a bit haughtily instead.

"Actually I'm very hungry! I would really like to eat something!" Kondo exclaimed with a happy smile.

"Gin-San you didn't have to bother, I could have cooked something if you'd asked me." Otae was looking at him as if she actually thought Gintoki would have ever asked her to cook.

He'd rather starve. Sweat was forming on his brow as he spoke quickly. "D-Don't worry, it wasn't a bother at all."

The brown haired girl seemed okay with that as she went to the kitchen, Kondo following behind her like a lost puppy while she reminded him to keep his distance. When they were out of sight Gintoki let out a relieved breath as Hijikata was looking at him a little puzzled. 

"If she ever offers you food don't accept it. You're going to pay with your life!" Gintoki whispered urgently to him.

"Why?" Hijikata whispered back, still confused.

"You know how they say you can never go wrong with eggs? Well, they're wrong!" Hijikata raised an eyebrow at that. "You can definitely go wrong with eggs and she is the living proof of that!" Gintoki whisper-yelled as he pointed at the kitchen where Otae had gone to.

The Vice Commander blinked and frowned a little. "Wait, who says that?"

The Yorozuya also blinked. "Me." He stated matter-of-factly. Then he went to the kitchen too.

Since Otae and Kondo had bought all the stuff he thought maybe he could help a little. Or just laze around. He found the girl on the counter, making something.

"Do you want me to do it while you eat?" Gintoki asked her.

She smiled at him. "No, it's all right. You can watch and try to do it next time."

Hijikata had followed too and he stayed close to Kondo, who seemed like he had been starved for months, and maybe he had seeing how much he had worked with bringing here the furniture they had bought. The raven might not seem like it but he was paying close attention to what Otae was doing too. She had put some water to boil in a kettle and in another pot filled with water too she had put the bottles. In the meantime she was cleaning everything, even if Gintoki thought things were tidy enough already. Afterwards she took the bottles and dried them off, filling them with a mixture of the boiled water and some white powder, shaking it vigorously.

"You have to clean everything thoroughly before starting and your hands should be the cleanest. Then you put the bottles in the hot water boil to get rid of any bacteria, and fill another pot with water to boil too, this will be to fill the bottles with. When you see the water is ready let it cool down a little and mix the clean boiled water and the milk powder, remember to always shake so the contents can amalgamate well. After finishing check the temperature of the milk, preferably on your finger or the back of your hand. It shouldn't be too hot but warm enough."

Thankfully she knew how to do this stuff. Gintoki might have fed the babies poisonous, burned milk if she didn't.

"My Otae-Chan, you are so good at this! You'll be such a great mother to our chil-" Kondo wasn't able to finish because he had her foot up his mouth.

Otae turned to Hijikata and Gintoki with a menacing smile on her lips. "Understood?" She referred to what she had just explained to them, ignoring the man begging for forgiveness at her feet. 

They both nodded their heads hastily.

"Good." She seemed satisfied. The two men released a sigh of relief.

When some time had passed in which Otae had finished eating too they heard crying, Gintoki noticed it was coming from the monitor she had with her.

"Let's go." The brunette was the first out the door, the other three following closely.

When they were inside the room they found the three babies awake. But only Kagura and Sougo were crying while Shinpachi was making a few motions with his hands. It looked like the little boy probably wanted to roll on his stomach but Kagura was blocking him and he wasn't even trying to move to the other side where he had all the space he wanted. He was just trying to roll past her.

'Kids are something else.' Gintoki thought almost impressed.

"Good morning little ones, did you sleep well? Aww, are you crying because you're hungry? Don't worry, your food is right here!" Otae had automatically spoken in that tone girls used when they saw babies, puppies or anything cute. She took Kagura in her arms, positioning the little girl's head between the crook of her elbow and her chest, she was little enough for Otae's arm to hold all of her and she put the nip of the bottle on Kagura's lips, who immediately started drinking from it.

Then she glanced up at them. "What are you waiting for? Feed the others too."

Hesitating a little Gintoki took Shinpachi and tried to mimic her actions. It was so strange having his employee and friend like this. But as he tried to hold the little baby Shinpachi started kicking and giggling, until the silver haired man put the bottle in his line of vision. Once he saw it the little kid stopped every movement, almost comically, and he looked at the drink as if he was saying 'now that I saw you it's over for you, milk!' as he reached for it and started drinking eagerly. Gintoki wasn't going to lie, he found the three of them the tiniest bit adorable.

Meanwhile Kondo was taking care of Sougo since Hijikata didn't dare to, too afraid he would mess something up (or that Sougo would try to kill him even in his child form). Surprisingly the Commander was good at it because Sougo stopped wailing as soon as he was in his arms, drinking quietly. Once the little ones were finished with their food and looked content, Otae and started patting Kagura's back gently, encouraging the others to do so, too. She said it was important for digesting or something, Gintoki hadn't really heard that part. He and Kondo had to be very careful about it, not used to dealing with these little creatures, and they tried they until they heard a small burping noise from the children.

At some point Gintoki decided to voice his curiosity. "Oi Otae, how do you know all this stuff about little kids?"

"Last year one of the girls I work with took the maternity leave, once she started working again her schedule was very busy and we all lent her a hand when the baby-sitter or the father of her son couldn't take care of him. Some things I already knew myself, I guess I learned the rest while watching over her child." She explained with a little smile.

Kondo had sparkling eyes directed at her."My beautiful Otae I-"

"Finish that sentence and you're dead." The girl interrupted him with a dangerous smile.

"Very well, now that the important issues have been taken taken care of I will get going. We will work to see if we can find other cases like this one." Kondo had assumed a professional voice, probably scared of the wrath coming from the woman of his dreams. He carefully put Sougo down with the other two kids who had already been lowered on the futon while Otae had been talking.

"You're going so soon?" Hijikata asked him, looking a bit worried.

"I have to, even if it would be delightful staying with this little munchkins some more!" The Commander used the same high-pitched tone Otae had adopted before while looking at the kids and answering his Vice. Sougo and Shinpachi were grabbing the Gorilla's jacket, trying to play with it while Kagura was instead so sated she was almost passed out. "The sooner I can get the Shinsengumi on this case the sooner we can find a solution." Kondo finished in a serious tone, turning to the dark haired man.

Hijikata looked a bit crestfallen, maybe because he had to stay around three infants he knew close to nothing about (he knows Sougo, but hasn't a clue on how he's going to behave on his current state) and two other adults. One of which he didn't even want to think about, his head was already a mess as it was.

"I'm counting on you. Don't worry I know you'll do a great job, like you always do." Kondo smiled at him encouragingly and gave him pat on the back.

It was always reassuring to hear those words from his Commander and they filled him with confidence, usually, but today Hijikata was left with a high degree of apprehension inside of him not even Kondo was able to erase. The man bid his goodbye to the other occupants of the room, blowing kisses to Otae who ignored him and ruffling Sougo's hair one last time, promising to be back soon. And then he was gone.

The three adults were left watching the little kids, everyone was having different thoughts, ranging from:

'What the hell do I do now?' 

to

'They are the cutest little angels!' 

to

'Do babies drink strawberry milk? If so I have to hide it all!'

The room was mostly silent for a while, but something caught Gintoki's attention, or rather Gintoki's nostrils. An awful smell was spreading around. He tried to locate where it was coming from but hadn't the slightest idea. That is until Otae uttered the next words.

"Oh someone has done their poo-poo! Aww, guess we will have to change you for the first time darlings, won't we?" Her mother-hen nature had returned full force and so had her high-pitched voice as she was lightly tickling Kagura's tummy, making her screech with laughter.

"WHAT?!"  Gintoki and Hijikata yelled again in unison.

She turned her head towards them. "Oh, don't give me those expressions. It's not going to be that bad." The brunette was looking at Gintoki and Hijikata as if this wasn't going to be a big deal at all.

 

* * *

 

She was wrong.

It was fucking traumatizing, for the both of them. And they had gone through a lot in their lives.

They had put the children on the big changing table that was now located in Gintoki's bathroom and Otae was taking off their shirts and what she had used as makeshift diapers. The smell intensified and Hijikata had a hand covering the lower half of his face while Gintoki was making gagging noises in the background. Both had twin horrified looks on their faces.

"You know, I'm starting to think you are the babies here and not them. This is normal, you will get used to it." Otae stated calmly as she was wiping the children clean with baby wipes.

Gintoki's eyes widened in protest. "Normal?! Normal my-"

She gave him a harsh look."Don't cuss in front of the children."

"-butt." he finished lamely.

Now he even had to watch his mouth in front of them?! How did parents manage do this? He had a new found respect for everyone going through this willingly, and for Otae who wasn't even flinching. Seriously how did she do this?! But Gintoki somehow knew not swearing in front of the three kids wasn't the worst he would have to go through. 

"I think it's better if we give them a bath." Otae contemplated out loud. She turned to look at Gintoki and Hijikata, watching them with sparkles in her eyes. "We are going to give them a bath for the first time! Aren't you guys excited?"

'Not really.' Was what went through both their minds, but they didn't say it.

It was clear she was the one enjoying herself here, the men felt more like fish out of the water. Otae left the kids with them while she cleaned the bath tub, making sure it was spotless. She then took her place in front of the kids once again, trying to distract them from the discomfort of being without clothes, even if today was a warm day. "Gin-San can you get started there? Remember the water should be warm but not hot. Hijikata-San can you take the toys we bought? They're in a red plastic bag on Gin-San's room." She instructed the men while not taking her eyes off the babies.

"Why do I have to get the bath ready while he has to do something so simple!?" Gintoki grumbled, pointing at Hijikata.

"Shut up! What I have to do is embarrassing..." Hijikata muttered.

Gintoki turned to him bewildered. "What part of it is embarrassing?!"

"I have to carry all their toys looking like an idiot and all you have to do is check the temperature of the water, how is that so difficult?! You're a pain in the-"

Otae was giving him a look.

"-back." Hijikata finished his rant quietly.

"That's not true! Do you have any idea how hard it is to find the exact right temperature? They could get burned! Don't underestimate this, it's no easy task!" Gintoki complained about his difficult situation. "And who cares if you look like an idiot while you hold some plastic ducks?"

"I do!" Hijikata remarked hotly.

"Why?!"

The raven blurted out the answer before he could even think about what he was saying. "Because I would look like an idiot in front of you!"

Gintoki blinked and for a second held his breath.

He saw Hijikata's face change slightly in colour. Maybe he had meant the 'you' as in Otae and him... but he really didn't think Hijikata would look like an idiot carrying the toys for the babies. Wasn't that what parents did all the time? And Gintoki wanted to find out because he suddenly had the impression that the other man would look endearing instead.

The silver haired samurai turned around. "You know what? I changed my mind, I'm gonna run the bath."

"Haaah!? Oi! Why do you want to do it so suddenly?!" Hijikata exclaimed at the sudden turn of events, his cheeks were warming up by the second.

Otae was watching all of this with mild fascination as she hid a smile behind her hand as she already understood what was going on between them. The brunette sighed a little, turning her attention back to the kids.

Hijikata quickly made his way out of the room. He took a little bit to calm himself for what he had just spit out, hoping it didn't come across as something else from what he had intended. He returned a minute later, his hands full of plastic ducks, dinosaurs, squishing toys (the ones you squish and water comes out of), jello-like ones that got attached to any wall and a few little cars, one was a police one, which he was sure Kondo had bought. Gintoki had just finished filling the tub with a few inches of water, to make sure the children didn't drown and Otae was carefully lowering them in. When it was Kagura's turn Gintoki and Hijikata both closed their eyes, there was just something wrong in seeing her like the day she was born, even if she was a baby she was still a lady and they were still gentlemen- at least in this case.

When everyone was settled in Otae told them to watch over the kids and in the meantime she disinfected the toys. Gintoki thought there was a lot of disinfecting going on, the kids really had to stay clean 24/7, didn't they? That was going to be hard work. After finishing, she lowered the items in the water for the happiness of the children. Gintoki, Hijikata and Otae were all sat on a rug on the floor, paying close attention to them.

Kagura took the police car and started making sounds with her mouth. "Bwoom bwoom buwha!" She was making it slide on the water, pushing the toy in and out. "Wook wook!" The little girl was trying to catch the attention of Gintoki, he thought she meant 'Look'. It was the first time they heard her speak in this form, it looked like she could actually talk even if she had a little trouble.

"And what is that?" The samurai asked her, trying to be as clear as possible.

"Caw, powice caw, it pwetty." She giggled a little at her own explanation.

Gintoki glanced sideways to see Hijikata, who was listening to her even if he had his gaze fixed on Sougo. He looked back at her.

"Yeah, it's pretty." Gintoki murmured in a gentle tone as he affectionately combed back Kagura's fringe with his fingers.

Hijikata didn't know why but he suddenly felt a little warm at the words. He looked at Gintoki from his peripherals. It was the first time he saw the other man so openly... affectionate? Could he even use that word to describe the situation? But as he kept on looking at him he thought that Gintoki looked good showing affection...

He did not think just that.

Meanwhile Shinpachi was holding a little dinosaur toy in his hand and he was splashing water everywhere. Since he was a calm teenager (except during the concerts of Otsuu) they thought he would be a tranquil baby too. That wasn't the case.

"Woaw woar!!" He was making roaring sounds and showing it to his sister. "Dinosauww auwwwgh!!"

"Oooh, how scary Shin-chan!" Otae was covering her eyes with her hands pretending to be afraid and Shinpachi was laughing, almost hysterically Gintoki noted, but he looked to be having a ton of fun. The little boy then pointed his dinosaur at Sougo, who had been quietly playing with a yellow plastic duck.

"Woaww woawww!" Shinpachi nearly pushed the toy in Sougo's face.

The other baby, having the toy so close to him and hearing Shinpachi's 'roars' was startled. His lip trembled once, twice and he started fully crying. Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"No Shin-Chan, you can't do that. Sou-Chan is your friend, please don't scare him like this." Otae admonished her now baby brother gently when she understood why the other little boy had started crying, and she took the 'scary' toy away from Sougo. Little Shinpachi felt bad, he didn't want to scare his little friend, he had just wanted to play with him. He looked guilty and Otae stroked his cheek to not upset him further. She turned to Hijikata, worried about the other boy.

"Hijikata-San, please can you try to calm him down?" She asked the dark haired man quickly. Otae would try herself but she didn't know if she would succeed and the brunette was already trying to prevent Shinpachi from crying too. She thought that since Hijikata worked with Sougo on a daily basis, and from what she had seen they were friends, the Vice Commander would be able to calm the boy down. When she noticed the Hijikata's shocked expression she added in a reassuring voice, "You can do it."

"What!?" Hijikata wasn't sure he could actually do it.

Sougo looked really upset, tears were falling from his eyes and he had covered his face. His little hands were shaking a lot and his cheeks were becoming red from all the crying. Honestly, it was shocking to see him like this, not once in his life had he witnessed Sougo scared or crying, the boy was a master at hiding his emotions after all. But right now he wasn't really himself, he was reasoning as a baby and it was such a contradiction to see.

This little baby hadn't done anything to him, he hadn't tried to kill him multiple times or blow up his work or mess with him and Hijikata actually felt a little bad seeing him in this state. Even Kagura had stopped what she was doing and her little face showed concern for the boy. Gintoki, seeing that Hijikata wasn't moving and was gradually looking more and more confused on what he should do, decided to take the matter in his hands. Literally.

"Oi." He addressed Hijikata softly, who turned to look at him. Gintoki took a hold of his hand and Hijikata tensed at the contact. His heart started beating faster. The white haired man placed both their palms on Sougo's head. "It's okay, just ruffle his hair or rub his back until he calms down."

And after the initial shock Hijikata's hand started moving, slowly, on Sougo's scalp, comforting him. And Gintoki's hand was on top of his with his fingers between the spaces of his own. Even if the other man's hand had been in the water, playing with little China, the Vice Commander noticed it was warm.

Gintoki's hands were always so warm.

Apparently it was working because Sougo, little by little, stopped crying. Small hiccups were now leaving his mouth and his big eyes were red and a little puffy as he was looking at Hijikata and he extended his arms towards him, making grabby motions with his tiny fingers. The dark haired man was very surprised at this turn of events. Otae got up and opened a cabinet, taking a soft red towel out and carefully wrapping Sougo with it while Gintoki's hand slid away from his.

Now Hijikata's hand felt a little colder.

Otae pulled Sougo out of the tub and into the Vice Commander's arms, who wasn't expecting it and he tried to hold him as best as he could. Sougo managed to free his hands from the fluffy towel and in his little fists he grabbed hold of Hijikata, hiding his face in the raven's neck. Hijikata, after feeling very lost and very surprised for a few moments, slowly lifted one hand up and he started rubbing Sougo's little back, just like Gintoki had told him. And the baby calmed down some more, his breathing was returning back to normal from the ragged one he had had just minutes before. 

Hijikata felt a bit awkward in this position- lie, he felt a lot awkward, very awkward to begin with and this wasn't helping at all- but he stayed motionless, except for his hand in the boy's back, until he finally felt Sougo relax. A while passed and the baby pulled a little away from his hiding spot in Hijikata's neck.

Gintoki took the little duck Sougo was playing earlier with and gave it to him. "You okay little man? It's fine, that was just a toy. It's not going to hurt you." He smiled as Sougo took the object in his hands and hugged the tiny, plastic duck to his face, squishing it. Gintoki stroked the back of Sougo's neck lightly while Otae was rubbing at his scalp even as they still had an eye on the other two kids who were also watching the little boy.

"Shin-Chan didn't want to upset you dear, he is really sorry about what happened. Everything is all right now." Otae spoke again in that voice she now used for the kids. But it wasn't annoying or anything of the sort Gintoki would have imagined, on the contrary, if anything it was calming and soothing and the kids somehow seemed to trust her more for it. Sougo calmed down completely. He even giggled a little bit when Gintoki softly tickled his neck.

"Now that the problem is solved should we finish our bath darling?" Otae asked him sweetly. 

She really looked like a mother right now. The girl was so gentle with the kids and neither Gintoki nor Hijikata were used to this side of her. When she unwrapped the towel and took Sougo in her arms he didn't make any protests and when he was lowered again into the water Shinpachi hugged him and apologized to him with a "Sowwy!" Sougo hugged him back and Kagura was messily patting his hair. He was smiling again. They resumed their playing together and this time Shinpachi didn't use the little dinosaur anymore.

"Aww look at them, aren't they adorable?" Otae cooed at the sight.

Gintoki and Hijikata were looking at the scene too. They supposed in the end it wasn't as bad as they had thought it would be in the beginning.

Otae passed them three soft sponges, they were orange, blue and red. She took the shampoo and body wash too. Gintoki asked Otae to switch places for the same reason he had closed his eyes before, and she smiled, complying and they each washed a child carefully. At one point Gintoki and Hijikata challenged one another to see who could make the best hair-style on Shinpachi's and Sougo's wet hair and soon after Kagura joined too with Otae, the kids having a blast and the adults enjoying themselves too. In the end Gintoki proclaimed himself the winner for the most creative style, Shinpachi's head looked like it was made of spikes.

After the bath Otae dressed them since Gintoki and Hijikata were still not feeling ready for that. The onesies they were wearing were the same colour as their sponges. Kagura's one was orange with little hearts on her tummy, Shinpachi's was blue with little bears and Sougo's red one had little bunnies. It was already time for a late lunch and even if Otae offered to cook Gintoki declined as politely as he could, again. This time he made donburi, plain cooked rice with raw seafood on top. Hijikata had liked it. Of course he didn't tell Gintoki this, keeping his expression neutral.  They had tried to feed the babies again, but the only willing was Kagura, Shinpachi and Sougo were still full from before and they were just sipping at some water.

The adults were eating while the children were on the play mat, at one point Sadaharu had come and joined them too and they were all playing with the fluffy, giant dog,trying to climb on his back and hugging him, their laughter resounded throughout the house. They especially liked it when Sadaharu barked, they tried to imitate him and made all kinds of noises. Soon after the kids tired themselves and were sleepy again, the three adults took them to the crib where they rested peacefully.

This left Gintoki, Hijikata and Otae to discuss once again about the strange situation.   
  
"What we know is that it happened immediately. It didn't occur during the span of the night, right?" Otae asked in a serious tone, trying to put together the few pieces of information she had in her head.

"Yeah, Kagura was still herself this morning." Gintoki agreed with her.

Hijikata nodded. "Sougo too."

"And so was Shin-Chan... " Otae furrowed her brows in concentration, a thought crossing her mind. "Did they eat or drink something that might have turned them like this?"

Hijikata frowned at the prospect. "Do you think it was something from the amanto?"  
  
"I think so." She answered.

Gintoki hummed. "I'm pretty sure it's that. Once something similar happened to me too, I was with Zu-" He cut himself off, remembering what Hijikata's job was. "-with a friend and we were on a deserted island that turned us into old madaos. We found out it was an old lady amanto that turned everyone older just because she didn't like her appearance."

"That's-" Hijikata looked at him seriously. "...stupid."

Gintoki blinked."It's not my fault stupid things happen to me."

Hijikata blinked too. "I would beg to differ."

"Let's get back to business here, please." Otae interrupted, wanting to avoid a fight as the children could wake up from the commotion. "All that we know is that it happened in a short amount of time. Did you hear any weird sounds since you were in the same place as... the kids?" She still had to get used to talk about them like little kids.

Gintoki shook his head. "Nope. I would have noticed if there was something out of the ordinary."

Hijikata repeated the movement. "At the barracks everything was normal, nothing suspicious."

The three of them let out a sigh as they were back to square one. In the end they decided to investigate on the matter by searching the newspaper and television, hoping to hear if something similar had happened and if there was a solution to the problem, they even took turns in asking around if anyone had had an experience akin to this one, but found nothing.

Hijikata called Kondo to see if he had had more luck, but he hadn't. His Commander told him he was coming to the Yorozuya's house anyway to bring him a change of clothes and what he would need for the night. To be honest Hijikata didn't like the prospect of spending the night at the Yorozuya's, at all, but he really couldn't bring himself to let Kondo-San down, not even if it meant staying here or sleeping in the kitchen to avoid strange accidents.

Speaking of that, he still remembered the idiot's soft thumb brushing against his lips. His face was surely as red as a tomato now and his stomach twisted uncomfortably. Maybe the living room was a better place to sleep in after all. It wasn't that he still felt hostile towards the other man, on the contrary, he felt something different. There was still the rivalry they had always had between them, but things had become more-  intense,  especially the morning at the hospital, when the idiot had thought he was asleep. Hearing him say such careful, kind words, feeling his fingers run through his hair... Hijikata didn't know what to do with himself. He hadn't wanted to come here when they found out about Sougo because his mind was all over the place and he was sure it wouldn't really benefit him seeing the Yorozuya again. Hijikata didn't understand himself, every time he saw him his stomach twisted and his heart decided to beat faster without his permission.

While Hijikata was lost in thought Kondo arrived, bringing him what he had said on the phone.

The Commander scratched the back of his neck with a troubled expression. "Ah we... we still have no idea what's going on. We couldn't find anything similar that might have happened to someone else." His voice sounded apologetic.

Otae and Gintoki sighed at the news while Hijikata merely spared a glance, already aware of it.

Kondo's expression suddenly brightened. "Where are the kids? Can I see them?" He asked excitedly.

"They're sleeping." Gintoki drawled but gestured to the door of his room so the Commander could see for himself.

Kondo hastily headed to the Yorozuya's bedroom, opening the door slightly and peeking in to see the three little figures sleeping peacefully with the blankets strewn around them. "How cute! I don't think kids cuter than them exist in the whole planet! What am I saying, in the entire universe!" He whisper-sobbed with tears cascading down his face like a proud parent.

"Yes, they really are." Otae surprisingly agreed with him for once, looking at the babies from the threshold of the door, which made Kondo so happy he almost hugged her. Resulting in him knocked to the ground with her foot on top of his head.

Otae raised an eyebrow angrily. "What did you just try to do you idiotic gorilla?" She asked in a dangerous whisper.

"O-Otae-Chan I ju-mphf" The Commander couldn't really speak with her foot on his mouth, again.

When things calmed a little the Gorilla promised them he would investigate farther the mysterious case. "I'll talk with you tomorrow Toshi, for now take it easy! Just pretend this is like a vacation of some sort and you still need your rest." Kondo patted Hijikata on the back, traces of enthusiasm could be easily picked from his voice.

The gesture did nothing to ease his nerves this time, especially after being reminded of the rest he needed after the raid. Even if he had resumed his work the Commander was still very cautious about the tasks given to him, reminding him of what the doctors had said. Honestly, Hijikata was tired of resting and he felt perfectly fine... except for the fact that he was going to spend the night at the Yorozuya apartment, with a shrunken Sougo and the Yorozuya himself. That didn't feel fine. But he sucked it in for his Commander.

"Yes Kondo-San." He answered him, far less enthusiastically. Kondo grinned, not really picking up on the annoyance and on another emotion running below the surface of his subordinate.

After a short while in which the Commander had left they heard some grumbling and they looked inside the room to see the kids had woken up from their nap.

"Are you guys feeling hungry? Would you like to drink some more milk?" Otae called to the kids who nodded their heads quickly at the suggestion.

Otae lifted Shinpachi slowly, rubbing his back to wake him up a little more and heading towards the kitchen, prompting the two men to do the same with the other two. With some difficulty they managed to comply, Gintoki with Kagura and Hijikata with Sougo, both still having to get used to picking them up.

After being fed them the kids were ready to play once again, it was at that moment that the door bell rung. They all looked at each other.

"Who could it be now?" Gintoki asked them confused.

"Yo! Open the door Sa-ka-ta! Are you still alive?! Did the weight of all those responsibilities finally kill you? I knew you wouldn't last as a functioning member of society-"

Gintoki kicked the door open.

"Don't talk to me about being a functioning member of society you thief! And I've always been a very responsible adult!" He had almost managed to catch the cat woman but she had been too fast, avoiding the flying door.

Catherine, Tama and Otose stood just outside the entryway.

"Gintoki-Sama, good afternoon. We came to see how your day was proceeding and if there is any further progress with the situation you suddenly found yourselves in." Tama bowed politely as she greeted him.

"Did you manage to keep them alive?" Otose asked with a raised eyebrow.

Gintoki scoffed. "Of course I did. Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come in." He moved from the entrance letting the three ladies in, who noticed the two new additions in the house.

"Otose-San, Tama, Catherine, good afternoon." Otae greeted them with a smile and then explained to them the situation.

They stayed for a while after that, chatting and entertaining the kids for some time, Catherine told them stupid stories and Tama showed them some cool tricks she could do with her robot technology. And Gintoki had to admit Otose looked like a real grandmother as she played with the three babies, when she started narrating a story they were completely raptured, listening to every single word she was saying. The old lady had a smile on her face that Gintoki hadn't seen very often and he was happy it was directed at them. When she finished the tale the children were delighted, Otose then started talking with them.

"What has this good-for-nothing told you? Never listen to what he says or you will end up like him too." She nodded seriously at her own advice, Catherine following her example while Tama simply chuckled.

"What are you saying you old hag?! Of course they should listen to me, I'm the best! They wouldn't be anywhere without me!" Gintoki intervened irritated.

"Frankly, I doubt that." Otae said in a flat voice.

Gintoki turned to her. "What did you say woman?!"

The brunette sighed, almost annoyed. "You heard me stupid man."

Hijikata didn't say anything but he hid his amusement behind a hand, masking it with a cough. Time passed and the kids grew accustomed to the newcomers, Otose especially, so much that when it was time to leave they grabbed at her feet, not wanting to let go.

She smiled gently and bent down a little. "I will come back soon and bring each of you a small present, how does that sound?" The kids relented then, nodding happily at the prospect.

The old woman patted the top of their heads gently and she was left to go, she turned towards the other brunette. "Thank you Otae for taking care of them, we all know in the hands of this idiot these poor souls wouldn't have lasted a day." Otose told Otae as she referred to Gintoki, but her eyes were full of affection.

"Hey!"

"You don't need to thank me Otose-San, it's a pleasure for me." Otae smiled softly, bowing her head slightly at the older woman. 

"Bye-bye little criminals! Try not to break the law while I'm not here!" Catherine called out to them.

"Oi! Stop giving them advice you should follow yourself!" Gintoki called back.

"We will see each other soon." Tama smiled at them, it sounded like a promise.

The cat and robot ladies opened the door (which Tama had fixed) and left first. Otose however stayed behind for a few seconds. She glanced once at Hijikata and nodded to him. He nodded back at her. The Yorozuya didn't know what that was about bit it seemed meaningful. She turned her gaze to Gintoki afterwards, giving him a look that he knew what it was supposed to mean but didn't want to ponder on. Then she was gone.

The three babies looked at the door with longing, but as the white ball of fluff that was their dog came barking and lapping at their faces it seemed the kids forgot anything except for wanting to play. They still burst out laughing every time the giant puppy barked and Gintoki had honestly no idea why they found it so funny, he kind of wanted to know what went on through their tiny baby heads.

As silver haired man's attention was directed at them he suddenly thought of something and caught Otae's gaze.  "Don't you have work today?"

She shook her head. "I took the day off."

Hijikata apparently had heard that too since they simultaneously let out a sigh of relief. It was clear they couldn't really have survived this without her, not without messing up a few things on the way.

"But from tomorrow I will have to work almost all the regular hours apart from a few days since I couldn't take more."

Gintoki and Hijikata inhaled back the sigh of relief.

The Yorozuya's eyes narrowed. "Why? Wait, it's because of your boss isn't it? He's really a-" He looked at the kids. "- stupid man."

Otae nodded. "I agree with you on this, but there is really nothing I can do about that." She was looking at the kids too, almost in a sad way, obviously wanting to spend as much time as she could with them. "Oh and also-" 

She turned to the two adults, looking at Gintoki first then at Hijikata. "This means you are going to be on your own for some hours at a time. I will be able to come in between breaks but you two will have to watch over the kids alone too." She pointed to Sougo,Kagura and Shinpachi as she finished.

Gintoki should have known this since the moment she talked about not being able to take any more days off, but somehow the complete realization of what the truth of Otae going back to work implied only came crashing down on him now. And on Hijikata too.

"What!?"

"You're joking right!?!? Gintoki asked her desperately.

She raised an eyebrow. "Do I look like someone who is joking?"

They had done all of this only with her help, but now he would be stuck with three children he had to take care of and... Hijikata.... Shit! No no no no. There certainly was a better solution than that, wasn't there? He just couldn't deal with this.

"Y-you know what? I'm going to talk to your boss r-right now and make him understand the situation." Gintoki stuttered out, convincing himself his plan was definitely going to work.

"Y-yeah. That's a good i-idea." Hijikata agreed immediately, thinking the same thing as Gintoki.

Otae put her hand on her cheek as a slightly worried frown marked her face. "I'm afraid you won't be able to change his mind. He always has a sniper rifle with him and if he gets mad he might use it."

"Whaaaa- that's not possible! Oi... tell me it's not possible! Isn't it illegal or something to shoot people just because you're angry!?"Gintoki argued to Hijikata.

"It is. But I know someone who carries around a sword even if that's illegal too." Hijikata was giving him a pointed look.

Gintoki looked at him a little confused for a moment. Then it suddenly clicked in his mind that the Vice Commander was talking about him. "Hey! I use it for personal defence only and it's made of wood!"

"He might use it for defence too." Hijikata countered.

"Didn't you hear what we just said?! Don't tell me you don't believe her?" Gintoki asked him incredulously.

"Of course I do! But I have no proof, I can't just barge in and tell him to give me all his weapons, it doesn't work like that!" Hijikata explained just as incredulously at the samurai.

He then looked at Otae and diverted his gaze as soon as she glanced his way. "If I could I would do it, but I don't really have a say on this... I mean, you really helped us today. Who knows what t-troubles we could have caused w-without you." Hijikata spoke quietly as he stuttered a little, not used to saying things like that. Then with a straight face he pointed at the other man without looking at him. "Which would have been mostly his fault by the way."   
  
Gintoki gasped. "You're just as bad as I am! No, wait- you're even worse than I am!"

Otae smiled. "Thank you Hijikata-San. But you both proved to be very good with the kids and you actually helped a lot, I probably wouldn't have been able to do it on my own... that's why I would want to do something, if you allow me." She was looking seriously at both of them now. Otae took a seat on the sofa, Gintoki and Hijikata exchanged a glance and followed suit as she began speaking again.

"I know Shinpachi, Kagura and Sougo too, have all had a troubled childhood. And even if I don't know the details about Kagura's and Sougo's past I know that they have suffered." Her eyes held sadness even as she was smiling at the children, looking at them affectionately. "I don't know how long they are going to stay this way and I don't even think they will be able to remember anything when they get back to normal but... I want for these moments to be happy for them. I want to give them the childhood they always deserved but never had, even if it's only for a little. Will you help me with this?" Her eyes were alight with determination.

So this was what Gintoki had seen this morning in her gaze, he understood now why she was so excited in having them as little kids again. The silver haired man looked down at Kagura who was chewing on a soft toy, at Sougo who was playing with a little bunny and at Shinpachi, who was making a building with the construction toys and destroying it as soon as he was finished. And they were all laughing. Gintoki thought that it should always be like this, always laughter and not a trace of pain on their faces. He wanted to protect them and he would do his best to make these moments one of the best memories they could ever have, even if they wouldn't remember them.

"You don't have to ask that. Course I'll help." Gintoki answered her with a soft, small smile gracing his lips.

Hijikata looked at Gintoki, at Otae and at the innocent eyes of the three children. They were all playing together now, trying to make a big construction with the fluffy toys mixed together. He gave a rare, small smile of his own, feeling warm from the scene. Gintoki caught it, melting a little at the unusual display from the Vice Commander.

"I'm in." Hijikata agreed.

Gintoki grinned. "Well then, I declare the mission: 'Make the children happy' has officially started." They all laughed a little at that.

Otae looked at them both with emotion in her eyes. "Thank you." In her voice there was nothing but kindness.

 

* * *

 

And so the day proceeded, they all played a lot of games, Gintoki discovered he was actually was pretty good at peek-a-boo and the babies just loved him (let's be honest, everyone loves him of course, Gintoki thought with a smirk). When they were playing tag Hijikata was the fastest. Somehow reluctantly agreeing on taking part in the game he found out he was very good at it, obviously paying extra attention so none of the children would fall and get hurt. Otae was the ticklish monster, nobody could escape her clutches, not even Sadaharu. Hours passed just like this and the kid ate again, there were a few other accidents on the diapers that Gintoki and Hijikata thankfully avoided, saying that while Otae took care of who needed it they would look after the others.

The afternoon slowly turned into night. Now they were in the kitchen feeding some sort of paste to the kids Gintoki had really no idea what it was and it wasn't really a surprise that Kagura was the first to finish. The adults couldn't be bothered with cooking something so they had ordered some food (thanks to Kondo too, who left a generous amount of money for any necessity the little ones could have). When they were finished eating, brushed their teeth, which took 30 more minutes than it should have thanks to a few shenanigans, they changed into pajamas getting ready to sleep. (Otae changed too since she had left a spare change of clothes here when Kagura had started organizing sleepovers for all of them).

Kagura's pajamas were with red and white horizontal stripes and a cute little red rose on the top of the right side of her shirt, Shinpachi's were a dark blue with spaceships and little aliens floating around and Sougo's a light blue with the giant S of Superman on the center and little 's' on his legs too. Hijikata thought it fit him since it reminded him of the Superman shirt teenage Sougo sometimes wore.

But when they went to put the babies in their crib they almost started crying.

"What's wrong? We have to sleep now, lovelies.  We are all tired from today's events, aren't we?" Otae tried to coax them in a soothing voice but they wouldn't listen, instead the kids whined and thrashed around, throwing their arms up and asking to be lifted.

Gintoki furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't think they want to sleep here." He told to Otae.

She frowned at him. "Then where do we make them sleep?"

Just like the Yorozuya thought as soon as they put the children on the futon they almost passed out.

"I completely understand them. I mean, have you ever had a more comfortable bedding than this one?" Gintoki nodded satisfied as he was patting his futon. Then he turned to Otae. "You can sleep here, I'm going taking the couch."

'No!' Hijikata thought desperately. He was the one who was going to take the couch! What would he do now to avoid being in the same room as Gintoki- sleep in the bathroom?!

In that moment a little hand closed around the hem of Gintoki's yukata. It was Shinpachi's.

"Tay." The boy whispered sleepily in a small voice. Gintoki looked at him surprised.

"Tay tay." Sougo echoed out his companion as he wasn't letting go of Otae's finger. Kagura was holding the tips of Hijikata's fingers too in her closed fist.

"You want us to stay?" Gintoki asked them with his brows raised.

The three kids nodded.

"Oh, but there isn't enough space here." Otae told them apologetic.

They were pouting now, almost ready to throw a tantrum.

"D-Don't cry, come on, we'll see each other in the morning, yeah?" Gintoki added quickly but they started crying all the same.

Kagura hugged Hijikata's stomach, not wanting to let go. And maybe she was little but her strength wasn't because he was almost suffocating. "H-hey... it's okay. I-If you let me go we'll find a s-solution." The Vice Commander wheezed out as he patted her back, trying to calm her down.

Kagura loosened her hold a little bit, but she still looked at him with teary, big blue eyes and Hijikata would have had to be a seriously cruel asshole to say no to her. And it seemed the other two were in the same position. They were all thinking about what to do, not wanting to leave the kids like this.

Otae suddenly perked up as she punched a fist into her open hand. "I have an idea!"

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

And this is how they found themselves on three futons pressed together in the middle of the living room, with the rest of the furniture pushed away into the corners, even more than this morning, and Sadaharu was sleeping at their feet. In order from left to right there was Otae, Shinpachi, Gintoki, Kagura, Sougo and Hijikata. They were positioned like this to avoid for the kids to roll away during the night.

Gintoki glanced to his left. There was some space between them but he was sure that if he stretched his hand he could touch Hijikata. Though it was better not to risk it with Otae here, besides he figured out she might have already noticed something and he didn't want to give her more ground to expand her theories. Honestly, he didn't even know what this was yet and there was no way she was going to figure it out before him.

But Hijikata was here now and he had gotten along with the kids, even with Kagura and Shinpachi, he had been the one to feed the two at dinner while Gintoki and Otae had played with Sougo. Gintoki had thought that this was going to be a drag at first and he hadn't wanted to take part in any of it, but after today he was starting to like this new situation.

Was it wrong that he felt a little bit happy that Sougo had also been turned into a little kid so Hijikata was here now too?

Also he hadn't thought it possible but it seemed like all the sadism had fled from Sougo's little body, leaving a bundle of adorable cuteness behind... even if Gintoki thought the kids weren't the only adorable ones as he looked to his left. Gintoki shook his head a little, it was too late to think about this now and he was too tired, these strange thoughts were becoming almost a normal occurence by now. He tried to distract himself.

"You sure are little spoiled kids, aren't ya?" Gintoki whispered quietly to the babies but they were already sleeping. Kagura was snuggling against Gintoki's side while holding his green pajama shirt in her fist.

"Wonder who they got it from..." Hijikata retorted in a small voice so as not to wake the kids up. Otae giggled quietly at that.

Gintoki gasped at him. "What do you mean by that? Do I have to remind you that one of them is yours?"

Hijikata was going to talk back when some light filled the space beside them. The Vice Commander looked up and saw that it was his phone, the screen had lit up with an incoming call. He quickly took it from above his head, where he had left it in case of emergencies and answered quietly. And Gintoki knew that Hijikata always kept his phone with the usual ringtone because of work, but he had silenced it so as to not disturb the babies.

Gintoki's chest felt a little full at the small gesture. Hijikata had been surprisingly thoughtful. The silver haired samurai lost half of the conversation from where his train of thought was leading him to and he caught the last bits of what the other was saying on the phone. "-are you serious?... yeah... all right.. see you tomorrow."

The Vice Commander ended the call and he whispered the news to Gintoki and Otae. "It was Kondo-San. They found out that this 'shrinking' phenomenon happened to a few other people because of a certain amanto drug found in specific beverages or types of food. But the effects will only last around a week. Tomorrow Kondo-San is going to come and talk about the details."

Otae looked at the three babies with adoration. "This means our mission is going to last a week too." She murmured softly.

"It seems so." Gintoki added quietly.

One thing was for sure... this week was going to be a long one.

 

 


	10. Maybe Being Parents Isn't So Bad After All

**# Day two**

 

The day had begun earlier than usual, with a light blue sky, not a cloud in sight, the birds chirping happily and... the babies crying.

'Ugh. This alarm is too loud.' Gintoki thought, still more than half-asleep.

He was moving his arm up and down trying to reach for the offending object but instead found something else. It didn't feel like a clock, the texture was smooth and it tickled his palm.

'Maybe Shinpachi bought a new clock?'

He was trying to find the switch to turn off the shrill, deafening sound but he couldn't find any buttons to press. He tried to push again and this time he heard what sounded like a grunt. Gintoki pulled on the strange alarm and the noise was louder.

'Huh, that's weird. Since when do alarms make this kind of sound? This amanto technology is really something, eh?'

He tried to pull again but something stopped his hand. Gintoki opened only one eye, trying to adjust to the light and lazily looked to the side to find two irritated eyes staring back at him.

With his mind still fogged from sleep he thought- 'Well damn, this alarm clock is really beautiful.'

But a voice broke him out of his reverie.

"Will you stop that? Idiot!"

Wait.

He knew that voice.

Gintoki finally opened his eyes wide and he saw Hijikata. "What are you doing here!?"

He was astonished to say the least, seeing the Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi in his apartment, during the morning, after he had just woken up.

But he couldn't say he really minded it.

Gintoki shook his head a little. Now was not the time to get lost in one of his little fantasies... he could always do that later.

"What do you mean what I'm doing here?! Do you suffer from memory loss or somethin'?"

'Eh?' Gintoki thought confusedly.

He was trying to piece back the puzzle. What had happened yesterday? He had gone to Otose's bar early in the morning because he wasn't able to sleep and they had talked a little, then he had come back to his apartment and had found the kids... as babies.

Now he remembered!

Looking around he found Shinpachi and Kagura still sleeping soundly, but Sougo and Otae were missing. Maybe the little kid had been the alarm he had heard after all. He turned to Hijikata who was still waiting for an answer.

"No I... I remember." He drawled with voice still thick from sleep.

Hijikata scoffed but he didn't say anything and Gintoki's mind started waking up more. He noticed his hand was still gripping the man's hair, but the other wasn't telling him to stop. Instead he was now looking at him with a less 'I-wanna-punch-you' expression. People always said to take your chances while you could, right? And he really didn't know when he would have another chance like this. So the silver haired samurai loosened his grip but didn't let go completely. Instead he slowly flattened his palm on Hijikata's forehead as he moved his fringe out of the way, only to be pierced by those blue eyes.

Gintoki had come to the final conclusion that no matter what, he really couldn't get enough of them. He liked Hijikata's eyes. A lot.

The dark haired man's eyes didn't seem as irritated as before, they were almost mellow now in comparison. Maybe sleep was messing with his head too. There was a slight splash of light pink on his cheek, probably matching his own. And perhaps that was from sleep too, but Gintoki's colour definitely wasn't. And it was kind of nice. The way Gintoki was being looked at, like nothing could divert Hijikata's attention from him.

Like he was something important.

Gintoki didn't really know if missing something you had never had was possible, but right now the only thing he could think of was that he had missed this gaze his whole life. Even though he had never really had it in the first place, he knew he missed being looked at this way by Hijikata, if that even made sense. It was just... nice.

Hijikata slowly, carefully it seemed, moved the hand that wasn't trapped on the side of his body towards him. Gintoki could see his fingers gliding against the futon and his heart sped up. Always slowly, Hijikata's hand got closer to him, closer until it touched his wrist, clasped around it and Gintoki couldn't really find it in himself to breathe for a few seconds. Hijikata's thumb made small circles on the inside of his wrist and Gintoki let him.

And hell, he wanted to wake up like this every day, feeling Hijikata's warmth after only opening his eyes was something else. He would give anything to be on the receiving end of those light touches and even lighter gaze again and again. Gintoki's hand moved too, against Hijikata's temple, as he mimicked the circles the other was drawing on his wrist. He shifted a little closer next to him. They were still each on their respective pillows, but it already felt like more.

In a slight moment of panic Gintoki blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I thought you were an alarm clock."

And he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him because he was sure he almost saw Hijikata laugh, though his brows were so furrowed in surprise Gintoki was the one who almost snorted.

"…you're an idiot." The dark haired man said but his gaze was transfixed on  him . It made Gintoki's stomach churn a little as the other continued. "That's why you were hitting me with your finger before?" His tone was lower now as he was almost whispering and that deep voice, that was even  deeper  from sleep- it did things to Gintoki.

"…yeah. Didn't really mean that, I guess your little Shinsengumi Captain woke me up after all." He mumbled in answer. Hijikata made a non-committal sound in the back of his throat and closed his eyes.

"What?" Asked Gintoki curiously.

"He's done it all night long, just when I thought he was sleeping he started crying again... it didn't matter what we did, he wouldn't stop."

Gintoki must have been  really  tired if he didn't hear Sougo crying. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine, Shimura-San said it was nothing. He's probably just having problems getting used to… this. Whatever this is." Hijikata raised an eyebrow and even with his eyes closed it had the same effect that just made Gintoki agree with whatever he was saying.

The silver haired samurai noticed there was a hint of dark circles under Hijikata's eyes. Without thinking he moved his hand again, carefully, and placed it on the center of Hijikata's cheek. Hijikata opened his eyes again, turning his gaze to him. Gintoki exhaled softly as he let his finger slowly knead the skin just beneath the other's eye. The raven's cheeks became a little warmer under his hand however, once again, he didn't say anything.

"You should sleep." Gintoki suggested, as if his hand messing with Hijikata's face like a little kid did with clay wasn't keeping the man from doing just that. But he didn't really feel like moving the appendage out of the way.

"Can't. Work." Came the curt reply.

Well, at least it didn't seem like he was the one keeping him from dream-land.

This time Gintoki was the one who scoffed. "You're such a workaholic, you know that?"

The corner of Hijikata's mouth twitched. "There are people who earn a living from this thing called 'work'."

"Yeah, but they don't work until they get sick from it."

"M'fine."

"If you say so."

Gintoki didn't cease the movement of his hand. Neither did Hijikata.

The quiet of the room was undisturbed, only the sounds of their breathing filled the space and Gintoki felt so relaxed he could go to sleep again almost immediately, but he didn't want to miss anything. Unhurriedly, he tangled his fingers in Hijikata's hair again, he couldn't help it, he really liked it. The strands were so smooth and soft and straight. It didn't matter what he did with his own hair, it never came out that way, always staying permy and sometimes coarse, but Hijikata's wasn't and he just... maybe he had an obsession with his hair.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes and it felt good. The Vice Commander's hand now was standing on the patch of skin where the wrist met the hand, with his thumb rubbing in the middle, where his vein was pulsing. And ever so slowly it started descending, touching the end of his palm and stopping there, just for a little while.

Because when he started moving again their hands were touching and Gintoki didn't want this to stop. He deliberately moved even closer towards him and Hijikata's hand went down again, his forefinger now drawing circles on the center of his palm. It wasn't like they were holding hands or anything, but his hand was right there there, against his, and it felt so nice. The Vice Commander's face started becoming clearer and now Gintoki was gripping tightly his hair, almost afraid that Hijikata would go away if he let him, And he didn't want to be alone.

Gintoki just wanted to melt a little more inside his eyes.

Hijikata got a little closer too and now Gintoki was gripping the back of his head, stopping his movements. The Vice Commander's fingers started sliding along his palm, a ghost touch, but since it was so subtle he felt it that much more. The rays were softly lighting the raven's face was and his hair had this almost golden hue as the strands hit by the sunlight looked to be almost shining. Gintoki started moving his fingers through them again. But his eyes- his eyes, they were wonderful.

The sun was gleaming right through them, it seemed. Until then the silver haired samurai had only seen blueblueblue, which reminded him a little of the sky and of the ocean too, but now it was such a light blue he had no means of comparison. He could actually see all the speckles of light and dark in the orbs, bright and burning everything they left behind.

Gintoki had been burned too.

Since he had touched that liquid blue fire a long time ago, without even knowing it, and now he wanted to lose himself a little more in the fire that was Hijikata.

The distance between them was slowly disappearing as their fingers moved in a less 'I-want-to-touch' and more 'I-want-to-feel' way and he wasn't used to this, he really wasn't, but hell, he wanted to be. He just wanted to lay like this with the other man, staring at him for half of an eternity. Gintoki would never get bored of looking at him. It was hard to admit, if only to himself, that the possibility of having someone important was so frightening and he was afraid of caring for Hijikata. Not because of who he was but because he could end up losing him in this cruel world and what if Gintoki wasn't enough to protect him? What if Hijikata was taken away from him and he would never be able to look into those magnetizing blue again? He had come so close the last time with those stupid amanto, what else would happen next?

His grip tightened again, however not because he wanted him closer this time, now he was just... a mess of thoughts, and deep down the fear was taking over. Maybe the frown on his face wasn't as hidden as he had initially anticipated because Hijikata's expression changed.

"Weren't you the one who told me not to think about work?"

Gintoki stopped breathing for a moment, feeling strangely like a deer caught in headlights. "I'm not even close to thinking about that. It's just… a lot of stuff."

And Gintoki was good at lying, he really was, but if he had his eyes open for one more second Hijikata would be able to tell what was going on, so he closed them and tried to make the distressing mental images leave. But it wasn't easy. He felt pressure then, on his hand. Hijikata was holding his hand, and however loose the grip might be it still made Gintoki's head spin.

"Oi. I don't know what you're thinking about, but stop." In that moment Gintoki would dare to say what was showing on Hijikata's face could be mistaken as concern. "You usually have a stupid look and now... the one you have doesn't match at all. You shouldn't be wearing that kind of expression on your face."

Gintoki's eyes widened in surprise at the words. Hijikata lightly smoothed out his frown with his fingers, and it felt kind of amazing. Maybe Hijikata's fingers would be his next obsession. He tried to arrange his features to something neutral and nonchalant, more from habit than from being caught, as he muttered what was supposed to be a reassurance.

"I'm fine."

"Liar."

He had been caught. And maybe it was because he was a little too inside his head to really try and make an effort, but most of the time it was simply Hijikata who was able to disentangle his facades. Well, sometimes he forgot this man wasn't like the others. When it came to reading people Gintoki was worried even the mask he had been putting up for years would start to crack under the other man's careful watch. He tightened the grip he had on Hijikata's hand.

"I was thinking about something stupid." He relented in the end.

"Like that's new."

Against his will Gintoki's lip curled up in amusement and after a few seconds of staring at him Hijikata chuckled at what he had said himself. This was probably the first time Gintoki heard him really laugh, he hadn't before, not from this distance and not because of him. He thought that maybe his obsessions wouldn't end anytime soon. Hijikata's voice was so deep and the sound of it was amazing to Gintoki, but hearing him laugh was something else completely.

Maybe Gintoki really couldn't live without him anymore.

"Hijikata..." Now the light haired samurai was worried about something else entirely. This wasn't good. He really shouldn't be thinking about this. He really shouldn't think this way about him.

Hijikata frowned a little. "Oi I told you to stop it!"

Crap. He had that expression again. "Shut up, it's not my fault!" Gintoki tried to defend himself. And it really wasn't, these thoughts were too alien for him (A/N: got the pun? because they live with aliens ahah... I'm so sorry for this, my humor is just so bad).

So, he did the only thing he could do to prove his point. He pouted.

Hijikata narrowed his eyes at him. "Stop it."

"Shut up."

"I said stop!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"I will!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Shut. Up." Gintoki crossed his arms stubbornly and rolled to the other side, his pout ever present.

Hijikata had had enough. He got up carefully, avoiding the kids, and slowly made his way to where Gintoki had isolated himself to. He was thankful that the kids were heavy sleepers or they would have certainly gotten hell from the only woman in the apartment for their bickering. Once he was near the other man he lowered himself on his knees, grabbing Gintoki's shoulders.

"Will you stop that?"

"No."

Hijikata decided to take matters in own his hands, literally, since the other wasn't going to stop then he would make him. Honestly if the Vice Commander had been more awake by this point he would have questioned his own sanity. Why was he even bothering to argue with the other? What the Yorozuya did wasn't his problem, it shouldn't concern him. But his mind was befuddled with sleep and traces of exhaustion, and like he had said before that expression on the other's face was just... so unusual and out of place. It was wrong and he didn't like it, so he wanted to wipe it away.

"Fine, you're doing this to yourself."

"Huh?"

Hijikata turned him on his back, away from the kids, and with his arms immobilized him. It didn't matter how much Gintoki struggled, he had the upper hand.

"Stop it! Oi! What are you doing to poor Gin-San's face!? The main character can have bruises and blood only in real fight scenes to look cooler!"

"I told you, you brought this upon yourself! And who said you're the main character!?"

They continued like this for maybe a minute before Hijikata decided enough was enough and in a bout of bravery (or stupidity) grabbed him firmly, placing his forehead against Gintoki's and everything stopped. The silver haired samurai was looking at him with those round, russet eyes and Hijikata felt fire coursing through his body, but he tried to think about the task at hand and breathed.

Gintoki could feel how fast Hijikata's heart was beating too and in that moment they were like two completely different clocks that had synchronized. He thought it was one of the best feelings in the world.

Their breaths were leaving them in warm puffs of air and their noses were almost touching. They were close. Hijikata took Gintoki's cheeks in both his hands, which were free since he had used his elbows to pin him down. Gintoki didn't know if the warmth he felt was because of Hijikata's hands or his own face going red from embarrassment or maybe a bit of both. One of the other's hands was getting closer and closer to his lips, almost touching them and then... he pulled it.

Like, actually taking his lower lip between his fingers and pulling. Hard.

"Oww!"

"If you don't stop it I'll do this every time and pull even more, it's really going to hurt." Hijikata had an annoying smirk on his face as sat back.

Gintoki rubbed at his poor injured (not really) lower lip. "You're an asshole, wipe that grin off your face!" But Hijikata's grin just got wider.

The Yorozuya boss was still mending at his painful wound when Hijikata leaned slightly in. "Stop moping around."

Gintoki's eyes widened as he threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "I wasn't! Why is everyone so fixed on this?!"

"And you were pouting too." Hijikata continued in a monotone.

"I wasn't!"

"You were."

"Shut up I wasn't! I never pout or mope! Go away you almost broke my lip and threw it off!" Gintoki made a motion with his hand to shoo him away.

Hijikata almost snorted as he mocked him. "What a crybaby."

Gintoki's nostrils flared in irritation. "Would you like it if I did it to you?! Haah?! Would you like if I tore off your mouth?!" He shoved Hijikata off, albeit gently, as he sat and held his pulsing mouth between his fingers. If this wasn't even supposed to hurt then Gintoki didn't want to find out what would for Hijikata. Never mind that the warmth of the other's fingers was clouding up his brain and making his lips burn.

Hijikata huffed a little. "I didn't break it. Lemme see."

"No! You'll just rip it off! I'm not going to show you anything!" Gintoki turned his head away childishly.

Hijikata rolled his eyes. "I won't, you big baby."

"Stop it!"

"C'mon, it's not that bad."

"Yes it is!"

The light haired samurai was behaving worse than even Sougo did in his teenage from. It was obvious that ordering him around wouldn't do anything except complicate matters even more. Hijikata at this point didn't even question what he was doing anymore, he just wanted to know why the stubborn idiot was being so defensive and didn't want to show him his apparently 'fatal injury'. So the raven took a deep breath and scooted closer. He sat on his knees in front of the silver haired samurai. The Vice Commander kept looking at him as he bumped his forehead on the other's temple, lightly, and stayed like that.

"Hey." He lowered his voice this time. "Let me see."

"...no." But Gintoki's voice was softer now and maybe even unsure? He had his head lowered down and his hands were covering the lower half of his face. But he didn't try to pull away from Hijikata. The raven's fingertips grazed his wrist, missing his breath hitch slightly.

"...let me see, you big baby."

But it was whispered in such a low tone that it didn't really sound insulting. In Gintoki's messy mind he even thought it was almost... affectionate? In a strange kind of way. His face felt warmer and he didn't want to take his hands off it. It was so weird, he was sitting in his living room with his legs open, bent at the knees and his head down while his face was hidden between the strands of hair and his hands. And Hijikata was sat between his legs, with his fingers touching his wrist and his forehead against his temple, and if Gintoki turned his head just a little their foreheads would be pressing together. It felt weird and he felt so embarrassed, but it also felt kind of nice. Okay. maybe more than nice. Hijikata was usually irritating but he was also nice with him. Did Gintoki already mention that he liked this?

The white haired samurai slowly lowered his hands and Hijikata's slid up his wrist, like they did a few minutes ago. As his hands fell from his face they were replaced with the raven's. The Yorozuya at first kept his head down, his heart beating furiously. But as time passed the curiosity ate him inside because he wanted to look at the other man. He lifted his gaze, little by little, and turned his head, little by little, until their foreheads touched, making his heart skip a beat. He found Hijikata looking back at him and Gintoki's breath got stuck in his throat because he wore such a different expression than the one he was used to. His eyes were light and intense and seemingly staring into his soul.

And they were kind.

Hijikata's thumbs joined in the middle of Gintoki's lip and slowly pushed at the reddening flesh. The Vice Commander noticed how soft the other man's lips were and in the back of his mind, still disoriented from the lack of sleep and an abrupt awakening, he thought the cause might be from all the sugar he ate? It was making his heart speed just a little as he touched it. He skimmed his thumb delicately over the plump lip while the curls of Gintoki's hair brushed against his other hand, their foreheads still attached.

"See? I told you it wasn't that bad." Hijikata's voice was no more than a whisper and it made Gintoki's eyelashes flicker. As the Vice Commander continued with his treatment, he got lost in it, forgetting completely about the 'injury' on his lower lip.

"What... were you thinking about?" Hijikata continued, this time his voice sounded almost unsure. "With that frown on your face?"

The question caught him a little by surprise since it seemed his mind had been wiped away from anything else other than the man in front of him.

"I-" Gintoki gulped, he couldn't really tell him, could he? "... some things."

Hijikata almost scoffed. "I told you, you shouldn't think about those."

Blue met red.

So close.

"...can't help it." By this point Gintoki's voice was a murmur too. And Hijikata's fingers were so warm, he could feel them with every word that came out of his mouth.

"And why's that?" The raven's voice sounded a little breathless. Or maybe it only sounded to Gintoki that way? He was getting a little dizzy, he couldn't really believe Hijikata was so close to him right now. It made a rush travel through his body, pushing for more. And Gintoki did, he pushed just a little closer, and Hijikata shifted a little too, they were so close their noses slid the tiniest bit against each other.

And maybe he was imagining this too, but the affection behind the gesture felt electrifying to him.

He remembered he was supposed to use words and speak and answer. "Because..."

Hijikata got even closer and Gintoki's heart was trying to escape through his ribcage.

"Because?" The Vice Commander prompted. Hijikata's hands were locked in his hair now, and as his fingers slightly moved every trail they made left a path of hot warmth rising on his skin.

"...I... I was..."

It was so difficult to think about anything that wasn't Hijikata. His heart started racing, making him feel even more warm than he already did. Light-headed, Gintoki felt the urge, the need, to get closer. Ignoring everything else other than the rush inside of him he grabbed the shirt of Hijikata's pajamas in his sweaty palms and, inch by inch, pulled .

"You were?" Hijikata's question was uttered lowly, in that husky, throaty voice of his, and the sound was getting lost in the space of the living room.

Lost in the space between Gintoki's thoughts and his fantasies.

And if this was how he was going to be comforted then maybe bad thoughts weren't the worst thing.

"Hijikata..." His voice was small, quiet, he had rarely heard himself like this.

But Hijikata was here now and there was something in Gintoki that had changed because of him. He felt like, like-... like he needed him. He needed Hijikata. And he knew he was such a selfish idiot, what if Hijikata didn't want the same thing? Of course he didn't want the same thing and here he was, forcing himself onto him this way, but he really couldn't help it. It seemed he couldn't help anything when the other man was involved.

"Hmm?" Hijikata hummed calmly, the tip of his nose grazed almost tenderly against Gintoki's as he moved slightly closer and it made his breath stutter.

"I-I need..." Gintoki's tongue felt too thick inside his mouth and the only thing he could do was pull Hijikata closeclose close  until their chests were brushing every time they took a breath. Not that he was succeeding much in the that department.

"What's wrong?"

Hijikata was so close but so far away at the same time. His touch not enough but almost too much and he pulled at his clothes again, holding tightly. Hijikata's palms were burning his cheeks and he seemed so calm right now. How could he maintain his composure when Gintoki felt a storm raging on inside of him? No, it was more like a hurricane. He felt so impatient, his head was fuzzy and in his stomach- forget butterflies, there was a whole zoo was taking place.

Did Hijikata feel it too?

"...I..."

Could someone explain to him how to breathe? It seemed like he had forgotten. His eyes travelled down to the other man's lips and then back up to his eyes again. One of the Vice Commander's hands slided down, until it was on Gintoki's shoulder, leaving shivers tingling in its wake.

"What do you need?" And the way he whispered those words, it was making Gintoki go crazy. He liked when Hijikata got felt confident around him, maybe a little too much, and he was starting to think that it was okay to feel this way. If it was with Hijikata.

Gintoki's lips parted. 'You.' He thought.

Having thrown all the rationality he had outside the window, which wasn't much to begin with, Gintoki was going to answer him like that, he really was, he was going to tell Hijikata how he felt and-

 

BAM!

 

The door opening was such a shock that they both went tumbling down.

The two samurai fell on their backs, across each other. And in the middle of the shock, his head hurting from having smacked it on the floor and wondering what the hell the noise that had startled them was, Gintoki thought they were once again too far away for his liking.

"OTAEEE-CHAAAN! Where are you my beautifuuul? "

Oh, so it had been him.

"Oh! Yorozuya, Toshi! You're still sleeping at this hour?! Get up before you get lazy! Ahahah!" Kondo was laughing with gusto.

Gintoki could just kill him right about now. He had been so close to Hijikata, so close! And now his chance was ruined!

Well, it was over now. He sighed as a strand from his fringe fluttered from the small puff of air he let out. And in that moment he kind of felt like that lonely curl, only going up and down if it was pushed with some air, but staying motionless and pathetic on its own. He sighed again.

Why could he never say what he wanted to say?

"There's a thing called knocking, you know?" Gintoki pointed out annoyed after a few seconds ticked by.

He looked over at Hijikata and found a little solace in seeing that the other man seemed just a little unhappy with the interruption too and he gave him a look that Gintoki could translate in 'It can't be helped', before getting up to greet Kondo. He wondered how many interruptions Hijikata had had to survive through because of his Commander.

"Sorry! I really wanted to see Tae-Chan and I guess I just forgot about it." Kondo had a shy smile on his face as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. But he wasn't sorry. At all. Gintoki didn't care either way, he almost had a heart attack from his intrusion and he still wanted to kill him.

Otae chose that moment to walk in the room with Sougo. "Oh, you're already here." It didn't sound like she was angry, maybe because she already knew the Gorilla would visit, but she didn't sound pleased either.

Kondo's eyes sparkled with joy when he saw her. "Otae-chaaan! You become more beautiful every day!"

She ignored his compliment. "Isn't it too early for you to be already here?"

All of a sudden Kondo struck a pose. His head was turned the other way, his shoulders were tense and an air of seriousness took over his figure. Slowly he lifted his gaze as he the corner of his mouth turned up in a smile and he raised his thumb up.

With a deep voice he recited: "It's never too early... for love."

Never too early his ass! Gintoki wanted to choke him! If it wasn't too early then why had he interrupted his confession of l- wait!

WAIT A SECOND!

It wasn't like Gintoki was about to profess his undying love for Hijikata or anything like that! Nope! What Gintoki felt wasn't love, no, no, no. No. It was just... some kind of feeling. Yeah, just that. No biggie.

As soon as Sougo saw Kondo his eyes lit up. "Oh, look who's here! Did you just wake up little munchkin?" The Commander cooed in his 'baby-voice' as he took him from Otae's arms and hugged the baby tightly, squishing his face against Sougo's.

"Not really, he's been up almost the whole night." Otae answered him. "Just ask Hijikata-San."

If she was willingly answering the Gorilla then she must be really tired. Once again Gintoki thought that he hadn't heard a single thing about what had happened the night before, it seemed like these past few weeks had really taken a toll on him. The silver haired samurai decided to get up as well, since staying on the floor wouldn't do him any good, and he went to the small group. He might have been closer to Hijikata than the rest of them but that was only a small detail.

"Really?" Asked Kondo surprised, probably more about the fact that Otae had answered him instead of yelling or ignoring him. Hijikata nodded, he looked to still be a little drowsy as he tried to suppress a small yawn escaping from his lips.

Gintoki thought that was one of the most adorable things he had ever seen in his life.

Gintoki wanted to punch himself on the face for thinking that.

'Stop thinking about this you big idiot! Nothing happened before and nothing will happen in the future! So stop it!' He mentally scolded himself. He was sure about it. For Hijikata this meant nothing, maybe it was just a way to mess with him or something, otherwise he would have been more affected, right? ...well, now Gintoki just made himself a little sad. Great.

"Aww, why did you keep them all up Sougo? You shouldn't do that, you care about Otae-Chan, Toshi and the Yorozuya, don't you?"

In all answer Sougo giggled.

Hijikata scoffed at the scene while the little boy hugged his Commander, apparently he really liked him.

It was during this time that they heard another baby cry, Kagura. While Otae went to retrieve her Gintoki noticed Shinpachi had woken up too but he wasn't crying, just looking around. As soon as he saw Gintoki he gave him a big smile and started waving his hand, if that could even be called a wave. Gintoki grinned a bit and went to him, lifting the baby up in his arms. He returned soon after to his position beside the black haired man, while Otae was trying to calm down little Kagura.

Shinpachi waved his hand to Hijikata too, who didn't know how to really respond and looked at Gintoki for help. It made the light haired samurai's chest tighten just a little in knowing Hijikata had some sort of trust towards him, enough to at least to ask for help with the kids. He took a step closer and with his eyes he tried to convey the same message he had given him the previous day. Hijikata seemed to understand because, even if with a little uncertainty, he patted the top of Shinpachi's head and the little boy grinned more.

"Now that we're all up we can finally eat breakfast together!" Kondo pointed out enthusiastically. Gintoki then noticed that the Gorilla had brought bags with him, maybe he wanted to cook? Kondo whispered something to Sougo then passed him into Hijikata's arms, who almost looked horrified as he tried to hold him, in fact Gintoki and Otae had to help him with his grip so the little kid wouldn't fall.

"Today I'll cook something special for Otae-Chan! Of course for the little ones and you guys too!" Kondo announced with a glint in his eyes.

"Do you even know what infants eat?" Otae asked him skeptically.

"Yes I do! I did a lot of research and I know everything i need to know!" The Commander grinned. "Don't worry, leave it all to me!"

Otae was still suspicious. She decided to let him do whatever he had planned, but if it turned out to be something disgusting she would throw the food and him out of the apartment, the kids had to eat only the best after all. And in her very modest opinion her cooking is the best. Maybe Gintoki's might be good too, but everyone knew that she's the best when it comes to food (no she isn't). Kondo took the reigns of the kitchen, he had said they couldn't come in until he was finished. So, while he took care of their breakfast the other three watched over the babies. Otae had changed their diapers already, (Gintoki and Hijikata had chickened out, again) but she hadn't changed them in the new day-to-day clothes they had bought, letting them stay in their comfortable pajamas until after they would finish eating.

Now they were sat on the mat, watching the little kids play. Shinpachi had taken a little car, crawling, or trying to with all of them scattered there. At one point he was moving towards Gintoki, more precisely towards his leg, which was laying stretched out. The little boy started pushing the toy more, not thinking that he could have gone on another route or maybe even lifted the plastic car, as if he thought he could somehow make it pass through.

"Oi, that's Gin-San's leg if you haven't noticed. And he needs it." Gintoki told him after the ninth time Shinpachi pressed the car into his shin.

The little boy looked up at him with the most innocent eyes as he blinked his big, chocolate orbs at him.

And then proceeded to push the toy even harder against his leg.

"You know, when I said I needed my leg I didn't mean it to sound like a suggestion for you to stop if you wanted to. I meant it like 'stop immediately'. "I need my leg, to- what is that thing that people always seem to do? Hmm..." Gintoki looked up to the ceiling as he stroked his chin and in remembrance. Then he fixed his gaze on Shinpachi again. "... Oh, yeah. To walk." He finished in a flat voice.

The other two had also paused their own games to look at Gintoki and Shinpachi. Sougo was laying down while Kagura was sat and had her thumb in her mouth as she watched the scene, which Otae gently pried out and replaced it with a pacifier. Shinpachi once again blinked his eyes, looking the picture of innocence as he grinned. Gintoki sighed, he had finally understood it seemed-

And this time Shinpachi smashed the toy against Gintoki's leg.

The samurai bit his tongue to not let out a groan of pain as Otae chuckled quietly behind her hand and Hijikata turned his head to the other side, having a somewhat of a hard time containing his amusement at the scene, while Sougo and Kagura tilted a little their heads to the side.

Gintoki, now knowing it was useless to try and reason with the little boy himself, asked the question to his sister. "Why is he like this?"

"He is a little kid, what did you think? That he would understand everything you said and take care of himself like an adult?" Otae asked back with a raised brow and traces of laughter still in her voice.

"Yeah." Gintoki answered promptly, as if he expected the answer to be obvious.

Otae narrowed her eyes a little as she looked at him incredulously. She opened her mouth and then closed it, shaking her head and diverting her attention to the babies. It was too early for this. Hijikata's mouth twitched just a little at the display, having the sudden urge to shake his head too, but there was something else collocating itself inside his chest. He decided to ignore it.

The silver haired samurai quickly lifted his leg as soon as he saw Shinpachi try to attack him once again and the little boy, not having expected it fell forward.

"Ha! Look who feel for it this time!" Gintoki mocked him as he pointed at the little kid.

"Gin-San, don't hurt him." Otae's voice was partly concerned and partly exasperated as she reprimanded him.

"I didn't, I didn't!" Gintoki quickly amended as lifted his hands in surrender before taking hold of the boy's shirt and helping him in a sitting position while Shinpachi was giggling. "See?" He said to Otae as he patted his head. In all answer Otae rolled her eyes. Hijikata this time didn't refrain from shaking his head, finding the other man childish, but the corner of his lips still turned the tiniest bit up.

After a few more minutes of playing Kondo finally marched into the room in all the glory his white apron gave him, with a written 'The Best Cook' on it (Otae didn't think so), and all of the frills (Hijikata shook his head in the corner) and stopped in front of them with his hands on his hips (Gintoki tried to get rid of the wax inside his ear).

"The breakfast is... served!" He almost yelled while looking ahead of him and for some reason the kids burst out laughing, the adults weren't finding it as funny, however.

"Could you not raise your voice like that?" Otae glared at him in annoyance.

"Ah, sorry Otae-Chan! But breakfast is ready!" Kondo grinned at her widely as he spoke in a 'sweet' voice this time.

Otae glanced at Gintoki from the corner of her eye as the annoyance seemed to double and all Gintoki could offer in support was a lopsided smile and a shrug of shoulders.

 

* * *

 

At the table the kids had decided to take their place in the adults' laps, not wanting to use the high chairs. Kagura was with Otae, Shinpachi with Gintoki and Sougo with Kondo since Hijikata was still hesitant to stay in contact with his subordinate-turned-into-a-kid when it wasn't strictly necessary. Gintoki and Otae were on one side while the Shinsengumi members were across from them since he hadn't wanted to risk it with how the brunette had that kind of look in her eyes, like she knew something. To be safe he opted to behave normally around the Vice-Commander, not wanting to give Otae even more ground for her theories to grow on.

To distract himself Gintoki was trying to feed Shinpachi, trying to because the little boy was restless and seemingly wanting to do anything else other than eating. But he didn't really blame him since on the kid's plate there was something orange-y and mushy. He had no idea what it was. Once in a while he would sneak some bites from his own plate too, though he had no idea what that was either because all he could focus on was Hijikata, but he was sure he could detect some eggs, maybe, and the taste was actually good. Gintoki was honestly surprised. But how could he pay attention to anything else except for the man in front of him after what had happened only a few minutes ago? Or maybe hours ago. Again, he hadn't really paid attention to anything else.

"Kagura-Chan, slow down." The light haired samurai turned towards the source of the voice, he could hear the hint of laughter behind Otae's voice. And when he looked at the scene he snorted. Kagura was currently devouring, no inhaling, what was on her plate, her face was mashed on it and her arms were too. It seemed like she hadn't eaten in weeks. Even Shinpachi and Sougo had stopped what they were doing to look at their shrunken companion.

"You poor soul, who was the one who let you starve?" Gintoki asked her while trying to keep his snickers at bay.

The little girl looked up when she heard him and stared for a moment as some of the food fell from her face as she blinked wide, baby blues eyes at him.

Then smashed her face into the plate, again.

Gintoki burst out laughing at the display. Otae tried to hide her chuckles and Kondo joined him with a boisterous laugh while Hijikata looked away, his mouth twitching against his will.

"Ahah! Glad to see someone enjoys my cooking so much!" Kondo exclaimed happily. "Don't worry kiddo, there's still a lot left!"

In all answer Kagura ate even faster than before.

Between trying to feed the kids, trying to stop Kagura from not only devouring their food but their plates too, and eating themselves, breakfast finally came to an end. Kondo offered to be the one to do the clean up since he was the one who had barged in to cook for them, he said it was only fair. Gintoki wasn't going to complain about that. They lounged around until the Commander finished and joined them on the table.

There was an air of seriousness around him as he was the first to interrupt the silence. "From the information we gathered what they went through was because the effects from a new drug circulating, but it isn't dangerous or life threatening. Apparently the amanto use it to reinvigorate themselves and often, however it is different on the human body, it shrinks whoever comes in direct contact with it." The Commander looked at the three kids, then back at the grown ups.

"For everyone who 'turns' because of the drug-" He continued. "Even if they are eighteen or eighty, their age becomes one year old, approximately. It's mostly found in specific packages of snacks or beverages, the ones Sougo, Kagura-Chan and Shinpachi-Kun at one point ate or drank from. In the meantime we have banned their distributions and our men are working on researching these strange phenomenons. The effects are bound to last around a week, well, six days now. But at this point I don't think there is really anything else to worry about." Kondo finished with a reassuring smile.

"So... what do we do now?" Gintoki asked while scratching at his scalp absent-mindedly, also looking at the kids.

"You take care of them just like you did yesterday!" Kondo answered, still with the grin plastered on his face.

"We can do that." Otae murmured as she softly smiled down at Kagura.

"That's what I wanted to hear!" The Gorilla exclaimed as he started getting up. "Very well, I should go now. Toshi, you don't need to come in today but tomorrow we might need you, I'll let you know." Hijikata nodded, albeit reluctantly. He just wanted nothing more than to go back and carry on his job and his day-to-day life, he wasn't ready to be stuck with... this.

Kondo bid his goodbye to him and the children. "I'll see you guys very soon! Remember to be good and behave well with Otae-Chan... and Toshi and the Yorozuya too, of course!" The Commander added hastily at the end, almost as if he had forgotten the presence of the other two men.

He probably had.

Hijikata shook his head a little while Gintoki rolled his eyes while the kids giggled. They really seemed to like him, Gintoki wondered why. But when it was Otae's turn he tried reaching for her hand to kiss it. And she blocked him with a wrestling move. All the while with Kagura still sat contently on her lap.

"R-right... I-I'll be going t-then." Kondo stuttered from the floor.

"Yes, that's a good idea." Otae confirmed while smiling sweetly (dangerously).

Hijikata glanced at his Commander laying on the ground and then turned to Gintoki "That was his fault."

Gintoki nodded his head. "I agree." Well, at least he had had his partial revenge thanks to Otae for the Gorilla's rude interruption.

As Kondo left with a few final words the kids called and waved at him. The light haired samurai was distracted by the funny faces Shinpachi was pulling, snorting at some of them, but his attention was suddenly diverted when the only woman in the room spoke the next words.

"I have to leave in about an hour too. You will be fine on your own, right?" Otae asked them with a tilt of her head.

"No!" They both shouted at the same time.

"W-Where are y-you going s-so soon?" Hijikata stuttered the dreaded question.

"W-Wait! D-Didn't you start w-working in the e-evening?" Gintoki asked in the same way.

She smiled apologetically. "Not today, I start in the morning. We have some preparations to take care of first, clean and make sure that everything is in the right place, then we can open up." She looked at their worried expressions and added quickly, "Don't worry, you will be fine! You already did a great job yesterday, today it's going to be a piece of cake!" Otae said encouragingly, but Gintoki and Hijikata weren't so sure about that.

"Didn't you still have a few days off or something?" Gintoki asked again, desperation and hope mixing in his voice.

"No…" Her face fell a little, obviously wanting to stay with the kids too, however she brightened again. "But I have flexible hours. I have to go today because there is an issue that we need to fix, but I should be back by the evening at the latest."

The two samurai sighed. At least she would be back before the night. Gintoki was sure he wouldn't have been able to control the kids for longer than that and from Hijikata's face he was sure the other wouldn't either. He exhaled slowly as he looked at the three little kids. They had to make sure this was going to work. He wasn't exactly amazing with children, but he wasn't terrible either. After all he had taken care of Kagura and Shinpachi before and even if it now required more effort he was sure he could pull it off. And after witnessing how Hijikata was able to calm Sougo down the previous day he knew the other was also capable.

They had had enough time to play together, with Sadaharu too once he had woken up and joined them and Otae had managed to put them into day-to-day clothes before leaving for work. She kissed the babies' foreheads and patted the two adults on the shoulder reassuringly, and in a matter of minutes the brunette was already out the door. On the bright side the kids hadn't thrown a tantrum when she had left, which made things slightly easier Gintoki supposed.

And once again it was the two of them, alone with the kids and the giant dog. There were a few tense, silent moments that passed by before Gintoki decided to be the first to break the silence.

"So... now we're on our own."

"...yeah."

Hijikata sounded unsure and maybe a little uncomfortable too. Gintoki knew this was something new, too new, and that it was difficult for the both of them. But this didn't mean they couldn't do it. So he decided to take the same approach the other had done with him just a little while ago. Ask him what was wrong.

He shifted, sliding slightly closer to the other man. "What is it?"

Hijikata blinked, confused. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" He asked again, keeping his voice steady and trying to sound calming.

Hijikata looked at him dumbfounded for a few moments, then his expression changed. "Are you really asking me that? Seriously?!" He moved his arm, gesturing around the room. "Can't you see?"

"Of course I see, but it's fine. This is fine." Gintoki answered in the same tone he had used before, then he gave Hijikata a lazy, lopsided grin. "Oi, who was the one that told me no stupid thoughts before? My lip is still facing the consequences of that."

To be honest he kind of liked those consequences. He still could feel not only his lower lip but everywhere Hijikata's fingers had lingered still tingle, the warmth still spreading through him. Gintoki sighed, feeling his chest a little too full and he wanted to be closer again. His hands found purchase in Hijikata's shoulders, his fingers curling against the material of his shirt. He stared into his eyes and not for the first time Gintoki wondered just how blue they were.

"Hey." His voice was softer this time. "I know we can pull this off. I mean, I'm a lazy good-for-nothing and you're a bad-tempered tax thief. We're like, the perfect combo! What's the worst we could do... blow up the city?" Gintoki finished with a grin.

And maybe that was the right thing to say because Hijikata's shoulders slouched in a more relaxed position and a startled chuckle escaped from his throat. Gintoki was sure that someday he would go crazy from the sound of his deep (beautiful) voice. In the back of his mind he noticed that lately, when they were in close proximity and ended up touching, being on accident or not, it always took a little less time for the tension to leave. It felt more comfortable, al least for him.

"Yeah... of course." And Hijikata smirked a little, small traces of humor colouring his voice and Gintoki couldn't help his heart from racing faster.

The light haired samurai gulped a little as he moved his thumbs, trying to draw a few shapes on the cotton of the shirt, not wanting to let go for a little longer. Hijikata wasn't smirking anymore, but the corner of his lip was still pulled up and he was looking at Gintoki in a way that made goosebumps raise all over his arms. And as if time was his luxury the dark-haired man moved one of his hands, until it was on Gintoki's elbow. He didn't grip or grab him, he just let it rest there and Gintoki could feel the warmth emanating from his palm.

It was a moment of unshattered peace.

All traces of worry or discomfort disappeared, from both their faces and it was nice. Being this close, touching and feeling relaxed in one another's presence. This was nice. It was really good.

After a minute Gintoki reluctantly let go of Hijikata's shoulders, giving one last squeeze before doing so. As much as he wanted to stay that way, and believe him he really, really did, he couldn't because they had three little people to take care of. Wow, Gintoki couldn't believe he was the one thinking rationally for once. Hijikata let go too, the pads of his fingers brushed against Gintoki's forearm as his hand lowered down.

The white haired samurai sighed again and turned to look at the children. They were on the play mat, playing with Sadaharu. Shinpachi was trying to ride him and pointing at things all over the apartment as if giving orders, how he had gotten on top of the dog Gintoki had no idea, while Sougo was petting his fur and Kagura was trying to hug one of the puppy's paws.

"Alright then." Gintoki got up, stretching lazily as he addressed the kids." "What do you say if we go downstairs? Ba-Chan said she had something for you, right? Besides-" He finished his 'morning exercise' as he narrowed his eyes at them, almost glaring. "-if this is our problem then it's hers too!"

The kids burst out giggling.

Gintoki wasn't really sure if they had understood what he had said but since they looked enthusiastic he supposed if they had indeed understood then they liked the idea. Or they just liked laughing at anything people said. Either way worked for him.

"This is how you solve it?" Hijikata asked with a raised brow.

"What? If it's our problem it's theirs too. Look at it like... like a big, crazy family. With the old hag as the grandmother, the cat woman as the demented aunt and Tama as the patient cousin. Oh, now that I think about it the Gorilla could be the demented uncle too."

Out of his peripherals Gintoki had seen a slight dust of pink on Hijikata's face at the word 'family' and maybe he shouldn't have said it, but it felt that way. It had been that way with Kagura and Shinpachi, almost as soon as he had met them he knew they would end up being a part of his life, let alone Otose who had saved him. And the others, like Otae, Tama and the rest contributed to enlarging this crazy family. And now Hijikata and Sougo (the Gorilla too) were here and it felt like they were all a big part of this. Gintoki didn't know where this confidence came from but he was going to make the most of it.

But first they had something else to do. He took Kagura and Shinpachi on each arm, leaving Sougo to Hijikata and he went in the bathroom, the other following behind. Once in there he put the kids on the changing station and... gulped. He really hoped they hadn't made a mess because he couldn't bring himself to change them. He slowly unwrapped their diapers with shaking hands, but let out a relieved sigh when he saw that the coast was clear. He had kept his head lowered the whole time to give them at least some form of deserved privacy, if he had been in that situation he thought he would appreciate the gesture. Next to him he heard Hijikata sighing relieved too, it seemed they had escaped the dreadful diaper change. This time.

Gintoki grinned at them. "Good job, you deserve some ice cream later."

The kids were gargling happily. Who knew, maybe they secretly were geniuses and understood everything he said? This time he lifted the three babies up in a bear hug and walked as fast as he could to the living room, almost running (Hijikata was walking normally behind them), before stopping in front of the couch and letting the kids plop down, bouncing on the cushions. They were laughing like crazy. Gintoki snickered as he watched them, infected by their contagious baby laugh. It looked like they had so much fun with little things, just like little kids.

"Heh, they look just like little kids." Gintoki voiced out his thought.

Hijikata stared for a few seconds at the three babies then turned towards him. "...they literally are little kids."

Gintoki's eyes widened in surprise as he turned to Hijikata. "Shit...you're right." He didn't even stop to think that he had just cursed in front of them, at least Otae wasn't here to scold him.

Hijikata was giving him a look that seemed to say 'are you being serious right now?'

To avoid answering and letting him know that yes, he had actually forgotten they were little kids right now even if they had been little kids  right in front of his eyes  for more than a day, Gintoki took a direct route to his/their room, not sparing another glance at them. He started his quest of three little pairs of shoes, he was sure Otae had put them in here somewhere.

After a long and suffering search that felt interminable (it lasted 60 seconds) the silver haired samurai let out a triumphant "ah-ha!" as he finally found what he had been looking for. With his new conquest he quickly reached the others, depositing his newfound treasure on the table. Gintoki took a moment to really look at the shoes, they were so tiny he almost couldn't believe that feet so small existed. Grinning a little he picked the pair that was destined to Kagura and looked at Hijikata.

"Hmm..." He began contemplatively. "I think the pink ones are for Shinpachi. It's obvious, right? I'm pretty sure Otae thought about him when she picked them."

Hijikata raised an eyebrow, but it was clear it was from mirth this time, no matter how much he tried to hide it. "The pink ones?" He asked.

"The pink ones." Gintoki confirmed. "I mean, look at them. The colour, the glinting little white and red flowers on the side. It practically screams manliness." His grin widened. "Almost as if they were made for him. I bet Shinpachi would be so happy to have them. Or Sougo. Or you know, every male baby to ever exist." Gintoki wasn't 100% sure but it had almost looked like a glint had passed through Hijikata's eyes.

"You... you know what?" Hijikata crossed his arms as he looked at the light haired baby and nodded his head contemplatively. "It looks like they would fit Sougo. He would look good with them on."

Gintoki blinked, not having expected it and his lips stretched in a grin once again as he nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, of course. They would definitely look good on him."

Hijikata nodded his head as he stroked his chin. "We should put them on him."

Gintoki's eyes widened as a strained laugh escaped his throat. "We should. Absolutely."

The corner of Hijikata's lips turned up. "Let's do it."

Gintoki huffed a laugh as he passed the pair of shoes to the other man. "Want to do the honors?"

"I'd be offended not to." Hijikata replied as he smirked a little this time.

If hearts could run marathons Gintoki's would have in that moment.

Hijikata kneeled in front of Sougo, who had absolutely no idea what was going on and the baby was blinking up at them innocently. Gintoki almost felt bad for him. Almost.

"Can you imagine how much blackmail material you're going to get out of this?"

Hijikata turned to him, eyes blown wide. "I can't even imagine it! That's how much!"

Gintoki laughed. It was just that the Vice Commander's face was so funny! He had his eyes wide in excitement, there was almost a grin on his lips and his voice had been so urgent, as if he couldn't wait to have his revenge on the little boy for all the years of (mortal) pranks that had been pulled on him. And Gintoki couldn't help the warmth that spread through him at the childish way Hijikata was behaving. Not that he didn't agree, because he was obviously all for it.

Hijikata, with agitation running through him, carefully put one glaring pink shoe after the other on the little boy's feet. But for a moment he stopped as a thought entered his mind.

"They're so little..." He whispered, more to himself than anyone else, as he held Sougo's leg in his palm. He shook his head, not wanting to linger on it anymore and carried on with his 'evil' plan.

As he was focused on carrying the task Hijikata missed Gintoki smiling softly behind him.

 

* * *

 

Once that was finished they were finally ready and out the door, Sadaharu following behind (Gintoki and Hijikata had changed sometime between the start to the finish of the breakfast). Gintoki was holding Kagura and Shinpachi and between his fingers the strap of a bag Otae had packed with whatever the kids might need, while Hijikata had Sougo. So no one could accuse Gintoki of not being a gentleman now.

Outside the bar he opened the door and let himself in.

"Yo." The light haired samurai greeted with his usual nonchalance as he lazily walked inside in his cool fashion, only this time he had two arm full of kids and the bag dangling from his hand.

"Look who decided to drop in today." Otose spoke calmly as she put out her cigarette.

The Vice Commander had the sudden urge to take one himself as soon as he entered and saw the smoke slowly dissipating in the air. But he couldn't right now. One way or another he was going to wait. He sighed disappointed.

It was really difficult to have kids.

Gintoki managed somehow to scratch at his scalp with the hand holding the bag and one eye closed in a show of annoyance as he answered her. "Shut up old hag, you know how much we had to do yesterday. Besides you all always invite yourselves to my apartment every time you want, I don't see why you couldn't have done it again, so don't start complainin' with me."

Tama's head, out of nowhere, popped out from behind one of the staff doors. Gintoki and Hijikata would deny it to their grave that they jolted in place at the new presence in the room.

"Don't worry Gintoki-Sama, we know how much you had to deal with. Otose-Sama is only, what you humans would call, joking."

"Tama don't say that to him." Otose chastised her, a little annoyed that Gintoki had found out.

"Who's making all this noise? People are trying to sleep here! Shut the hell up!" The cat lady yelled, making her presence known as well as she stood from one of the booths at the end of the bar.

"Shut up Catherine and get to work! I don't pay you to do nothing and just sleep!" Otose yelled back at her.

"Lower you voices! Do you have any idea how early I had to wake up this morning because of the kids!?" Gintoki shouted too.

Catherine was ready to tell him off but suddenly she stopped, blinked and pointed at him. "Oh. "You look like a desperate mom that just wants to be young again."

Gintoki bristled. "Shut up!"

Hijikata blinked at that and as he looked at Gintoki he thought that... maybe it wasn't that far fetched, though he didn't say anything.

As they started another argument in which Gintoki argued that 'if anything he was a mother who didn't want to have any kids' and the cat woman argued back that 'he couldn't be a mother without kids, what an idiot' while Otose flat out told them that 'they were both stupid', Tama swept in. She took the bag, Kagura and Shinpachi from the light haired samurai, without him even noticing, and she placed them on a booth they had arranged specifically for the little babies to be comfortable. She returned, gently taking Sougo from Hijikata's arms too and with a nod of her head and a polite smile she gestured at him to follow. The Vice-Commander, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire that was taking place (and he had to admit really stupid things were being said) went beside her.

Once the kids were settled contently on the comfy cushions the robot woman turned to him. "Thank you for the wonderful job you have done for the children Hijikata-Sama. Without you caring for them it would have been much more difficult." She bowed slightly and gave him a kind smile. "We all appreciate your help. Gintoki-Sama does too, even if he doesn't voice it out loud."

Hijikata didn't know why but his face felt a little too hot. He nodded curtly at her, not really knowing how to answer. He sighed as he tried to think of anything else. The ruckus the three were making caught his attention again and as his eyes landed on Gintoki he quickly looked away, his face feeling even warmer. From a glimpse he had seen the light haired samurai and the lady with black hair trying to beat the living daylights out of each other, and as he looked at the woman with green hair, who was smiling and talking gently to the kids, he decided that if he had to pick one out of all of them he would choose her (A/N:after Gintoki of course, but it will take some chapters for him to admit it).

She had been polite, kind and helpful, which reminded him of the Shimura sister. He had to admit the women around the Yorozuya weren't as bad (or crazy) as he was, and for that Hijikata was thankful. Tama took out a bowl for Sadaharu too, not that he hadn't eaten before but it seemed the dog was still hungry judging by the giant pile of food that was quickly disappearing.

As Hijikata looked at the little girl with red hair he thought it was true when people said that pets were similar their owners, after all.

When the trio's discussion, which had taken a turn in whether 'monkeys or giraffes would be the best to have as pets' and Gintoki stating that 'even if giraffes would be infinitely better, they were unfortunately mythical creatures, just like dinosaurs' and Catherine and Otose looking at him as if he had grown another head on the spot, finally giving up on his stupidity they had decided to join the others.

"Have a seat so we can talk." The old woman spoke first as she took a seat next to Kagura, patting the little girl's head and letting her play with her fingers.

Hijikata was sure she was talking to Gintoki only, but when he turned for confirmation from the other he found Gintoki looking at him. He had his usual bored expression on, but there was also something else behind those eyes he couldn't quite decipher and he nodded in the direction of the kids. Hijikata, not wanting to awkwardly stand in the middle of the bar or block the way, hastily slided next to Sougo, and to his surprise Gintoki followed, taking a seat right next to him and across from the old woman and the little girl. But as the other man was getting comfortable his knee brushed against Hijikata's and he froze. Because suddenly images of that morning flashed in his mind, haunting him.

Now that he was thinking more clearly the embarrassment came crashing on him tenfold.

...what had he done?

It wasn't like he had been completely in his right mind, but he had seen at one point the idiot assume a different expression, one that he wasn't used seeing on him and it had just felt... he just had to do something about it. Because the Yorozuya hadn't been wearing that lazy grin he usually had that made it seem like he was above anyone and anything else and irritated Hijikata only thinking about it. Or the way he carried himself like he owned the place and couldn't give a shit about it at the same time, that made the raven just want to punch him. And that bored, half-lidded gaze he always seemed to have that gave off an air of indifference, as if anything that could happen wouldn't affect him in the slightest, as if he was unreachable, like nothing in the world could affect him... as if he was untouchable.

And for some reason that made Hijikata mad more than anything else.

But during that morning, during that moment, his eyes were completely different. Actually the opposite of what Hijikata was used to see and it just... it just didn't feel right. He had wanted to wipe that expression off the idiot's face because for a second he thought he wouldn't mind having those irritating half-lidded eyes directed at him if it meant he wouldn't have to see his disheartened gaze. And he had acted on an impulse, which didn't happen very often. Even though that had been one of the first times the silver haired samurai's mask had cracked in front of him.

Probably the first time Gintoki didn't feel so unreachable to Hijikata.

In his defense he can't even begin to reason when he wakes up, that's why it's Sougo's favourite moment of the day to pull (mortal) pranks on him.

"Did you find out how this happened?"

Hijikata snapped out of his stupor at the question and for a moment his eyes collided with Otose's stare. The first thing that passed through his mind was how piercing they actually were. He could feel authority pour out from her every pore, reminding him of a few people he had encountered in his line of work, mostly big shots. She was definitely strong, someone not to be messed with.

Gintoki was the one who answered her. "The Gori- I mean, the Shinsengumi's Chief came in this morning and-..."

Hijikata zoned out as he felt his face warm up more at the aforementioned morning and something told him the white haired man remembered what had happened too. But had it been his impression only or had Gintoki sounded a little irritated as he began his sentence? Was it because of what had happened, maybe it had made him mad? Was it Hijikata's behaviour that he didn't like? Had he angered him in some way?

While he was torturing himself with these thoughts he saw the Yorozuya abruptly turn toward him with an annoyed expression, and his stomach sank a little because oh, after all he had really been mad with him- but then Gintoki spoke.

"Oi! Stop devouring Sadaharu's food! Shouldn't you eat cat food or something like that?"

For a wild moment Hijikata thought that had been directed at him and he questioned the man's sanity once again. But he was actually ready to protest that no, he didn't in fact eat dog's food and that he would never eat cat's food either. But then he remembered he wasn't eating any food so to speak and he noticed Gintoki's line of vision aimed somewhere behind him, so he turned his head too.

And his face fell flat at the sight of the woman with the bowl cut crouched down on all fours and eating- more like stealing- the food from the giant dog's bowl.

"I didn't devour anything! And a lady like me eats only refined foods you bastard!" The woman with cat ears shouted back.

Clearly it was a lie since she was still munching on something, having straightened up when she had been caught. And she had her hands behind her back, probably with the dog's food. Otose started yelling something about 'work' and 'not paying her for this' and Gintoki took the distracting moment to his advantage as he slided in the booth just a little closer to Hijikata, until their legs were fully touching and the raven jerked slightly when he felt a warm palm press to the joint of his knee, squeezing, and in a second the sensation was gone. Hijikata turned questioning eyes on him but stopped as soon as he was met with Gintoki's, which once again weren't what he was used to.

Instead there was something... softer in his gaze and it made Hijikata's breath get stuck in his lungs, for just a little.

Suddenly something crossed his mind. Had Gintoki distracted them on purpose because he had seen all the questions running through his head and had wanted to... reassure him? Hijikata blinked surprised as he stared at the other man, who was still looking at him with those eyes, which were still making Hijikata's breath stutter in that way and...

Had Gintoki been able to read him?

...Again?

Hijikata was well aware that he should feel angry at being so easy to figure out, or maybe even exposed in some way, but right now all he could feel was... at ease. Because if it had been the Yorozuya's intention to assure him that he wasn't mad at him then, well, it had actually worked. That didn't change the fact that his face, if it had been warm before, felt on actual fire now. Though he wasn't really sure why. And he wasn't really sure why he wanted Gintoki to keep wearing that expression towards him, either.

The old woman returned and they snapped their attention back to her. "So, you are telling me that this 'transformation' of sorts that has taken place is due to the amanto's drugs and in six days it will wear off without leaving dangerous effects behind?" Gintoki nodded once at her.

Wow, had Hijikata really been spacing out for that much of the conversation?

When had they talked about this? Had he missed it because he was focused on... something else entirely... .Even in this moment Hijikata still didn't feel one hundred percent present. He could feel Gintoki beside him, as if his presence couldn't go unnoticed for even one second and instead of that bothering him, once again like he knew that it should, it made him lose the tension he had been feeling. That was probably one of the reasons why when he saw Sougo reach for him he passed a hand through the kid's soft hair, almost absent-mindedly, and let him held his fingers weakly as the little boy looked at them with curiosity sparkling in his wide eyes. And if the Vice Commander had to actually be honest with himself he would admit that it might even feel, kind of... relaxing.

He had never, in his wildest dreams, thought that he would ever feel this way with what he suspected was actually an aspiring serial killer. Well, at least to Hijikata he was. The dark haired man suddenly curled his fingers in a way that made the little boy laugh, though not suddenly enough to scare him since he didn't want a repeat of what had happened the last time the little boy had been startled.

He obviously knew it hadn't been the other kid's fault, it was just that Sougo's personality had taken such a 360° turn, making him the complete opposite of what he was in his teenage form. As a baby he was actually calm, quiet and Hijikata could admit to himself, even good. Just over a day ago not only had he thought this was extremely weird, he hadn't wanted to be stuck with awkwardly baby-sitting the one who tried to erase him from the face of earth. On a daily basis. But now he wasn't feeling as repellent to the idea. Who knew, maybe he could survive the rest of the week, after all?

As Otose and Gintoki were still discussing Tama arrived with a tray filled with snacks, and what looked like something... slimy, for the kids too. The children seemed to be accepting the idea of a second breakfast without any complaints. Actually it seemed they liked it a little too much since they were making a mess. Shinpachi had reverted to throw his food and watching as it landed everywhere while he was laughing almost hysterically at the scene. Gintoki was starting to think that maybe he and Sougo had swapped their personalities, Kagura however had remained the same because the little girl was trying to eat everything on sight, but failing to do so, since half of the meal was smashed on her face. Gintoki couldn't help but smile at the scene.

"Ka-Chan." Kagura turned towards him and so did Hijikata.

"Who's that?" The Vice Commander asked perplexed.

"It's a diminutive of Kagura." Gintoki explained. As Hijikata nodded in understanding his leg jolted in place, accidentally pressing his thigh to Gintoki's. And the silver haired samurai was very glad he had decided to sit like this. Like, really glad. He cleared his throat a little and turned his attention back to the little girl.

"You might have something on your face." Gintoki indicated his own chin with his pointer finger to show her and Kagura put her hands on the lower half of her face. He shook his head at her. "But don't worry, it's so little it's not even noticeable. Keep eating like you're doing, I heard boys really like girls who eat like ladies. And you're doing it perfectly." He did the 'perfect sign' with his fingers.

Kagura grinned and actually followed his suggestion through as she continued. The little girl had almost finished what was on her plate and since she couldn't reach the food with the spoon anymore, which she had taken on her own before anyone of them could even try to feed her, she took the plate and lifted it to her face, trying to lick at the remaining food that was on it. When she put it down there was food on her whole countenance. Nose, mouth, chin, cheeks, forehead and even her eyelashes and hair were covered. Gintoki was laughing so much he had to hold his belly.

"Stop messing with her." Otose chided him but he couldn't help it, it was too funny and even the little girl was laughing with him. Before the old woman could wipe the baby girl's face Gintoki quickly took Hijikata's cellphone from his jacket's pocket and opened it, struggling a little until he managed to snap a picture of Kagura.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Hijikata didn't actually sound that angry. While Otose was trying to clean the kids, that thanks to Shinpachi were now as dirty as little Kagura, Gintoki smiled a little at him.

"Saving memories." He explained.

Hijikata didn't really have more complaints after that.

 

* * *

 

After the children had been cleaned and taken care of, even getting a present from Otose (one of those small houses where you played with the dolls inside), they stayed maybe an hour more, simply chatting and relaxing, before they were ready to leave. But as they were taking the kids, Catherine, who had woken up from another nap she had decided to take (and they called Gintoki the lazy one, right), much like she did before stopped in her tracks, blinked and pointed at them, at something in particular.

"What are those?"

"Hm?" Gintoki glanced down and saw Sougo's shoes. "Oh  those . They really fit him, don't they?" He asked rhetorically with a grin.

The cat lady raised an eyebrow as she simply asked. "Why?"

The Yorozuya took a fist to his chest and declared proudly. "Because we are great parents!"

"You are fucking idiots." She said with a flat expression.

Gintoki, feeling affronted, yelled what he was thinking at her. "We are fucking great idiots!" But it didn't come out exactly as he had planned. He stopped and blinked a few times as he thought about what he had said. "Wait, no. That didn't come out like I expected. I didn't mean it-"

"Like I said, fucking idiots."

"Just- shut up!" He couldn't really think of another comeback.

Anyway, since Gintoki had told the kids they deserved ice cream, and in his opinion for all the crazy work he had been put through the past days he deserved it too, he told himself 'why not?' and decided they would go and get the sweet.

"Let's go get ice cream." He stated decisively as they were nearing the staircase to his apartment.

Hijikata looked at him a little confused, as if he hadn't expected the sudden proposal. "Ice cream?"

"Yeah, ice cream. It's good for you and it tastes delicious, which is always a great combination." Gintoki nodded to himself. "And you know, the kids need-" He waved his hands as best as he could full with two babies and a bag "-fresh air and all that stuff to grow up healthy. Or something like that."

Hijikata frowned a little. "...everyone needs fresh air."

"I don't. I can stay all day inside with just three issues of Jump and some sweets. One time I spent 42 hours just like that." Gintoki smirked, clearly proud about his accomplishment.

"Of course you did." The Vice-Commander told him in the flattest voice he possessed.

But thinking about it that would mean going outside, just them and the kids and eating ice cream and behaving like a… like a... f-fa- well, that. And there were so many things that could go wrong since he didn't have the slightest idea how kids worked and he was sure the other man wasn't an expert either. Would they even be able to survive without the Shimura girl around? There were definitely more cons than pros.

So why Hijikata felt... like he wouldn't mind too much going along with the suggestion.

He looked down at the kids and he thought that an ice cream might make them happy. Sweets and kids usually went together well, he at least knew that much, and the brunette had asked the both of them to make this a good experience for the kids... and Hijikata, in some way, after everything that had happened in their lives felt like he owed Sougo at least this.

He sighed deeply, a little of exasperation seeping into his tone, but he couldn't help it as he agreed. "...Fine."

"Fine?!" Gintoki exclaimed excitedly. Then he cleared his throat as he assumed a bored expression. "I mean, yeah. S'fine." He shrugged, looking away.

Hijikata smirked a little at the obvious excitement of the other man.

Gintoki beamed on the inside. Thankfully Hijikata wasn't really opposed to the idea, and even if he had been Gintoki would have still gone with it because he needed his sugar fix and nothing could come between sugar and him. But he thought it would somehow make the experience a little... less. Which was crazy in itself since, as he had just mentioned, nothing could come between sugar and him.

They left the stuff they didn't need back at the apartment and as they were getting ready to go out again Sadaharu fell asleep and they decided to leave him be. They took the strollers since they couldn't really keep holding the kids the whole day. It might not look like it but they were heavy after a while, and Gintoki didn't want his arms to fall off! It was easy enough because the strollers could be attached together and the handle became one, practical. Man, Gintoki felt like a dad that was taking his kids out to play. And so their search for delicious ice cream began. Lucky for them Gintoki was an expert at this and he knew a few places they could go to and the kids would most probably enjoy. There was a place near the most popular part of Kabuki-Cho that was nice and there was a park too, where people sat under the shade of the trees, read books, children played and there was the random person who was laying down and looking for a tan with the sun shining brightly.

As he had expected there were a lot of people, mostly families and the idea that right now they might look like one too crossed the back of his mind.

The light haired samurai took them to a little ice cream parlor that was just on the corner just before entering the park and since it was a tight fit for all of them, Hijikata stayed outside with the kids while Gintoki went to buy the ice creams. The raven told him told him he didn't want anything but Gintoki insisted, saying that Kondo's money had to be spent for their special needs. Of course that was his excuse for everything now, after all he had said he would make Kondo pay.

As Hijikata was waiting he heard something and when he looked down he saw the little kid with dark hair extending his hand towards him. Since the Vice Commander didn't really know what to do he offered his own and Shinpachi took it, wrapping his fingers around Hijikata's index. And not for the first time the raven mused on how small they actually were. And it was kind of weird seeing these little kids who seemed to actually  like  spending time with him. Hijikata had always had this conception that little kids would be afraid of him, even if he did nothing to them. He didn't know why. But seeing the little Shimura snickering as if something funny had happened while he tightened his hold was a sight so unfamiliar for him, almost surreal, that it actually relaxed him. It seemed that it was happening often lately, how he would be able to be at ease from just a little thing.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of white and immediately took a step back, letting go of the hand. He didn't know why but he didn't want the other man to catch him with his guard down, even if lately it happened far more than he would like. But the little boy didn't really seem to mind as his vision filled with the sweet dessert.

When Gintoki reached them he was, somehow, holding five ice creams in his arms. Hijikata was surprised he hadn't made them fall on the way here given his known clumsiness. Gintoki had taken two cones for himself and Hijikata and three little cups for the children. They sat at one of the tables outside the parlor, actually the two adults sat as the babies were still in their strollers. On the table there were cone holders so they could put their sweets there while getting comfortable and after they were settled Hijikata received his ice cream.

"Why did you order me this?" He asked as he eyed the creamy dessert, then Gintoki.

"Because you're going to like it." Gintoki simply answered. Hijikata wasn't so sure about that.

"Come on, just trust me!" Gintoki urged him on.

Hijikata sighed. "I'm not really sure I can."

"Yes, you can." Gintoki spoke in a firmer voice.

"No, I can't." Hijikata raised his tone a little.

Gintoki narrowed his eyes. "Yes. You can!"

Hijikata mirrored him. "No, I can't!"

"Yes you-" Gintoki changed his approach. "Tell me one time I did something bad to you!"

"I have a whole list!" Hijikata provided immediately. "One of the things there is that you almost got me in prison for that cursed lottery ticket! And I am an officer!"

"That wasn't my fault." Gintoki muttered. "Anyway, it was a mistake and I almost finished in prison too!"

"And that's new, why?" Hijikata's expression was a little too smug for his taste.

Gintoki slammed a hand on the table. "Oi! What are you trying to imply with that?!"

Hijikata also smacked his palm on the surface. "You know exactly what!"

"Are you trying to offend me?!"

Then they heard crying. Both men turned to see Kagura and Sougo in tears while Shinpachi's eyes looked shiny.

"What's wrong!?" Gintoki asked urgently.

"I don't know!" Hijikata answered in his same tone. "What did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything! Why is it always my fault?!"

But now they were crying even harder and didn't show any sign of stopping. Gintoki quickly took his two subordinates in his arms as Hijikata took his.

"C'mon guys, what's wrong? Do you want to eat? Because the ice cream is right here and I know for a fact that you're gonna like it!" Gintoki seemed to be lost in his own world for a moment as he smiled at nothing in particular. "I mean, everyone does." He added with a blissed out expression. Hijikata rolled his eyes.

But even then the kids continued. The raven tried to somehow placate Sougo like he had done these last couple of days, however it didn't work, instead the little boy only seemed to get more upset as he tried reaching for Gintoki while the other two kids were doing the same for Hijikata. The two samurai were confused now, why were they behaving this way? Shinpachi was almost falling over from trying to get to the Vice-Commander and he was looking at him with such a sad expression. Gintoki didn't like seeing them like this, he hated when Kagura and Shinpachi were sad. And in that moment even seeing Sougo this way didn't feel right.

"Oi." Gintoki called out to the other man. "Give me Sougo and take Kagura and Shinpachi. Maybe this will work."

With some difficulty they manoeuvred the kids around until they had exchanged them, unfortunately that didn't seem to tranquillize any of them. Kagura's tears were overflowing and her little face was becoming red from all the crying, Sougo's too as his voice was turning a little raw and seeing Shinpachi's mouth formed in a trembling pout- this was bad.

Suddenly a light bulb went off in Gintoki's head as he was once again reminded of something.

Didn't Otae say she wanted to give them good memories because they didn't exactly have happy ones during their childhood? He looked at the three of them and something clicked, was it possible that... they had maybe remembered something from their past? He knew Kagura's parents had had a rough history before his mother passed away and Shinpachi had lost his mother when he was very young, his father too when he and Otae were just little kids, for Sougo he knew about his sister only. Gintoki wasn't really sure if this was what was going on or maybe if it was something else that had scared them but he certainly wasn't going to leave them upset.

"I think I might know what's wrong." Gintoki murmured in a low voice as he moved his seat next to Hijikata's.

Hijikata was a little shocked at the action. "Wha-"

"Hey, guys, look at me." Gintoki called out to them gently. "Everything's all right, we're not fighting."

The kids actually turned their eyes to him. To prove his point Gintoki put his arm around Hijikata's shoulders and pulled him closer. Hijikata stiffened underneath the unexpected contact.

"Look, we like each other. See?" The white haired samurai continued with a gentle smile and a reassuring voice. "I like Hijikata."

Hijikata had no idea why but he he felt heat go to his cheeks at the words. However he couldn't be so sure since he was frozen on the spot as Gintoki continued as easily as if he was talking about the weather.

"He's good with you, isn't he? Let me tell you a secret." The light haired samurai leaned in closer to the kids as he whispered almost in secrecy. "He's good with me too. We get along well."

The children had been listening to him the whole time as their tears started falling less, Kagura was even wiping at her eyes as she was watching them. Hijikata blinked, feeling himself unfreeze. He glanced at Gintoki.

"What's happening?" The Vice Commander also whispered, not wanting to give the kids any reason to upset them more.

"When they saw us arguing just now they were probably reminded of bad memories from the past and it might have scared them." Gintoki explained in a murmur as he looked at him from the corner of his eye. "They thought we were fighting for real."

Oh. Now he understood. The Vice-Commander studied the three children's faces carefully and in their eyes he could see sadness in there. It felt wrong, seeing these little creatures suffering. Wanting to comfort in some way Hijikata brushed his thumb against the little girl's cheek, wiping at a stray tear. "It's not like that. We weren't... fighting." He took part in the conversation too. He silently inhaled as he uttered the next part. It was for the kids, he told himself, nothing else. "...We l-..l-like... e-each other."

It was only pretending, right? But why was his heart racing as he said that?

"We wouldn't... hurt each other." The dark haired man continued. "And... the Y-Yorozuya wouldn't hurt you. He's a g-good person, I..." Hijikata's breath got stuck in his throat. "...like him." He could actually feel his heart beating against his chest, every slam against his ribcage and he didn't understand why. Was it because he felt like the other samurai would now have something to blackmail him with now and would bring it up every chance he could to get the upper hand in their... well... fights. ...Or was it something else?

By this point the three babies had calmed down considerably from just a few minutes prior. Gintoki's hand felt heavy as it rested on his scalp, patting him once at the top of the head. His palm felt warm, as it always did.

"See? Everything's all right." Gintoki grinned. "We're good, I promise. And you know that I keep my promises."

The children exchanged a look between each other, then turned their attention back at them and threw themselves at the two samurai. The men had to hold them tightly so as not to make them fall. The three of them were trying to hug both Hijikata and Gintoki, so the latter simply got closer and managed to sneak an arm around Hijikata's torso. The dark haired man once again froze on the spot, not knowing what to do. But in his mind he reasoned that this was for the kids, right? So... maybe he should try to do the same? Cautiously he wriggled his arm until it was away from the others and, with a moment more of hesitation, he lightly positioned it on Gintoki's back.

Immediately he could feel the slight pronounce of muscles lining the other samurai's back, even if his fingers were only almost touching him- but his thoughts were cut short as Gintoki engulfed Sougo and Shinpachi and whispered reassuring words to them while Kagura buried her face in the Vice- Commander's neck and he tried to hold her as best as he could. And it made the group hug feel... more.

It took a few minutes for the kids' breathing to slow down and gradually the tension faded from them as they started relaxing inside the big hug they were receiving. When they were finally peaceful enough for the two samurai to lean away a bit, as their arms slid away from each other, and the babies rubbed at their own eyes with their little fists, trying to get rid of the tears, their breaths slowed down to normal once again. Hijikata had a tissue in his hand that Gintoki hadn't even notice him taking and he used it to wipe away the tears from Kagura and Sougo, since Shinpachi hadn't really cried. Gintoki kept on stroking their backs comfortingly, as he had done for the whole time, while the red started fading away from the babies' faces, returning to their normal colour and Gintoki let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay kiddos, now that the problem's solved what do you say about a nice ice cream? We're all hungry, yeah?" He asked them hopefully. Kagura's face broke into a smile and Shinpachi grinned excitedly while Sougo smiled a little as he looked down shyly. Shinpachi clapped and made some noise as the other two tried to follow his example in some way.

"Perfect! Now we can eat!" It seemed Gintoki had found his usual enthusiasm about sweet foods too, Hijikata noticed.

The two adults took the cups that were now containing almost liquid cream from remaining untouched for so long, and they started feeding the babies, who didn't seem to mind the less than solid form. They weren't on the strollers now, the men didn't know what would happen if they put more distance between them and the kids and Gintoki felt better having them here anyway. He saw Hijikata was feeding little Kagura and he remembered he had bought one for him.

"I'll do it, you have the ice cream first." Gintoki offered as he took the cup from Hijikata's hands and tried not to let Kagura eat the spoon too.

The raven was glancing at him sideways with narrowed eyes, but he couldn't say no. Not if it meant running the risk of upsetting any of them again, seeing them cry like that... it just felt wrong. He was convinced that children should be happy. Life wasn't easy, of course it wasn't, but if kids had someone that loved them and cared for them when they were little, then even if who had looked after them wasn't there anymore Hijikata was convinced that they could cope with whatever life decided to throw at them. This was what had happened to him after all, and he knew for certain that love was stronger than pain. And right now he just wanted to make the kids happy.

Because, even if he didn't want to admit it, It was too late. He had already gotten attached. To all of them.

And if he was honest with himself he would know it wasn't something that had happened in only a matter of days, it had already started a long time ago. But right now Hijikata didn't want to be honest with himself.

Still, for their sake he was going to have to try the dessert the other had chosen for him, no matter how much he disliked it. The Vice Commander took the cone in his hand and his nostrils were invaded with the smell, it was sweet, though it feel weird or anything like that. Not entirely reassured he sighed a little, thinking that this wouldn't be the worst thing he had done in his life, by far. He slowly lifted the cone until it was in front of his mouth and not letting himself hesitate more than he already had he licked a stripe of the cream with closed eyes and- he couldn't believe it... it was good. Since when did sweets taste good? He turned to Gintoki with an amazed face.

"What did I tell you?" Gintoki said smugly, smirk in place.

"What flavor is this?" Hijikata asked, still surprised.

"It's made with sour cream, condensed milk and vanilla. It's kinda sweet but not overly so, I knew you would like it."

Gintoki seemed really satisfied with himself. Hijikata didn't think the other would give him something that he would actually like, he expected more of an extremely sweet taste so his taste buds wouldn't be able to recover for days. And the Yorozuya had already made a good breakfast just the previous day, so he had even lower expectations than what he normally would, but apparently he had been wrong. How did the other seem to know what he would even like?

"I didn't say I liked it." The Vice Commander added quickly, not wanting to give the other man any more of a victory than he already had.

"Ah-uh. Keep telling yourself that, but we both know that you like it. After all I have a special understanding of food and people. You don't need to thank me." Gintoki was glowing with confidence now as he put his hands behind his head and leaned on only two of the legs of his chair. If it hadn't been for the fact that the kids might somehow get scared or worried Hijikata would have definitely pushed him until he fell on the ground like a sack of potatoes. Yeah, that would have been kind of funny. And the dumbass deserved it, because...

"Shut up." Hijikata muttered instead as he turned his attention to the, still very surprisingly, nice dessert.

Because why the hell was everything the idiot did lately... good? It really wasn't fair.

Gintoki turned his attention to the children, who seemed engrossed in their own sweets. He had chosen the strawberry flavor for Kagura, mint for Shinpachi and caramel for Sougo, while for himself he had obviously taken chocolate. Thankfully they finished eating without making any major mess, which was probably because Gintoki and Hijikata had a pack of tissues ready as soon as a spoon was lifted in the air, especially concerning the little girl, since they didn't feel like wiping down the whole place if they weren't careful enough.

But as they were getting ready to leave it was then that Kagura made a weird sort of noise.

The samurai's heads snapped to her as they asked at the same time- "What's wrong?" The little red head was holding her tummy with a pout on her face and with her little fists she was pulling at her dress.

"Mmh...ghm-mgh!" She was letting out these jumbled noises that sounded more like whining and she was looking at both of them pleadingly.

But after a few moments her face relaxed. And she even had a smile on, one that Gintoki usually had when he did something and didn't care about the consequences, but the others obviously did. And now he was one of the others! Alarm bells rang in their heads and they both knew what was coming. It was like lightning struck them at the realization.

'Oh shit!'

 

* * *

 

They had gone in the nearest store they had found. Running at full speed along the streets as people were parting like waves after witnessing the chaos they were causing, two grown men running at the speed of light with three kids on a stroller as they yelled:

"Move!"

"Out of the way!"

"Emergency!"

"Police orders!"

Fortunately the kids were having fun, laughing even louder every time they hit a small bump on the road or had to take a sharp turn. At least it looked like someone was enjoying themselves, because the adults certainly weren't. Once inside the store they ignored everyone and everything, barging into the restroom. Luckily for them it was unoccupied.

Well, if it hadn't been Gintoki would have kicked the door down anyway. What? Don't judge him people, he is a man on a dangerous mission here!

Even luckier it seemed there was a changing station for babies and Gintoki let out a relieved sigh. He actually hadn't stopped to think about that in his panic, he guessed this was the universe's way of telling him 'Don't worry, I got your back brother!' right before also telling him 'I'm going to traumatize you for the rest of your life with a dirty diaper!' Needless to say Gintoki didn't think the universe was very friendly.

It was one of those places where there was only one restroom so they quickly locked the door and... panicked some more. Gintoki lifted Kagura shakily, trying to keep as much distance between them as possible as he positioned her on the station, gently. Shinpachi and Sougo were still sitting on the stroller and watching curiously as Hijikata stood beside the white haired samurai.

"I-I-I don't think t-this is a-a g-good i-idea." Hijikata's voice was trembling just as much as his hands.

"W-W-What are y-you talk-k-king a-about?" Gintoki stuttered just as shakily. "O-Of course w-we're g-going to d-do t-this. We c-can't just l-leave her like t-that! R- Remember what Otae s-said a-about a-always c-c-c-c-changing t-them?!"

"Y-Yeah but w-we can't do t-this! We don't k-know anything about c-changing d-d-diapers a-and she's still a g-girl!" Hijikata whisper-yelled as he tried to keep his expression as neutral as possible- so the kids wouldn't think there was something wrong- while rivers of sweat cascaded down his forehead.

Gintoki was pretty much in the same shape as he tried to even keep a robotic smile on. "Y-Yeah but we're g-gonna do it! A-And w-we're going to k-keep our eyes c-c-c-closed so as not to m-make this anymore e-e-embarrassing than it already i-is! A-And w-we won't b-be s-scarred for l-life!"

"H-How can w-we even c-change her with o-our eyes c-closed you idiot?!" Hijikata tried his best to grin as he asked that, but he wasn't really used to the action so he had no idea what he looked like right now. But hey, at least the little girl hadn't burst crying so that was good, he guessed.

Out of the blue Gintoki turned to him with a confident expression and a matching grin, there was a little sparkle on the side of his mouth where his teeth were showing, exactly like the ones you saw on the anime when a character gave a thumbs up and said a sentence that had an impact on whoever was watching (Hijikata's otaku side had been very much impacted over the years). In fact Gintoki did the whole thumb up thing and in a deep voice he exclaimed:

"With teamwork!"

Hijikata wanted to facepalm himself and Gintoki too to show his fucking teamwork.

They were looking at Kagura who was staring back at them with huge, wide eyes, blinking every once in a while. Gintoki and Hijikata turned to look at each other and after a few seconds passed in silence-

"Just do it."

"Don't even start with your stupid mottos right now."

Apparently if the tone of their voices was even or quiet they could insult and say to each other whatever they wanted and the kids wouldn't bat an eyelid. The two fearless samurai closed their eyes and the silver one very, very slowly, lifted the dress until Kagura's belly button showed. Gintoki opened his eyes just a slice to see where the diaper was and put the tips of his fingers on the tabs at the sides of the diaper as he closed them again while Hijikata had the new one already open. Gintoki felt a scratching sound reaching his ears, like something that was being ripped and he thought he was doing it right until-

"AHHHHHHHHGH!"

Once again he would never admit that the scream was a girly one, to him it sounded very manly.

"What's wrong!?" Hijikata asked worried (and more than a little amused) after he heard the scream.

"I don't know! But something wet touched my hand! Agh! I'm going to puke!" Gintoki tried very hard not to do that and not to imagine what the liquid was.

"You're disgusting! Not here!"

"Do you think this is my fault?!"

"Yes! Because you're an idiot!"

"That's not true! Move I have to wash my hands!"

"Don't even try to touch me with those things or it's seppuku for you!"

They did this while maintaining an almost normal tone of voice and/or whisper-yelling, the positive thing was that the children were all laughing and having fun.

Their opposite.

.

.

.

 

"How... how did we even do it?"

Hijikata finally asked as he and Gintoki were sat against the door of the restroom, breathing heavily from all the effort they had put in their work while Kagura was sitting with the other two babies, looking fresh and happy. They envied her.

In the end they had somehow they had been able to change Kagura. It had taken half an hour and every time someone knocked on the door they either yelled at them to 'go frick themselves in another toilet' (Gintoki) or to 'shut the heck up or they would call the police' (Hijikata). Though the last thing no one was sure who it really was directed at, if the people at the door or Gintoki. But the kids were fine, no more crying and Kagura had had definitely more fun than anyone else, so one way or another, it was all good in the end.

The light haired samurai frowned a little as he looked at the girl in front of him. "I... don't know. I think the baby wipe I was using ended up on Kagura's face at some point?"

Hijikata narrowed his eyes as he turned sharply to him. "Are you serious?"

Gintoki shrugged. "But hey, she was laughing. So that's okay."

The Vice Commander was hit with a realization. "Oh. That's why you were washing her face on the sink. I thought you were trying to drown her because you found it funny."

Gintoki laughed a little. "Heh, that too. But yeah, mostly because of the first reason."

Hijikata blinked, not even surprised anymore. "You're stupid."

"So are you." Gintoki yawned and continued. "But at least we kept our eyes closed the whole time, if we're not gentlemen then I don't know what that makes us."

"I'm pretty sure that makes us morons and possible kids murderers."

Gintoki stared into space for a moment and then with a hand stroking his chin he nodded. "Yeah, I definitely like the kids murderer title more than the moron one."

"...what the heck is wrong with you?"

There was a beat of silence in which they contemplated how their life brought them there and if they would ever recover from the experience ever again. Someone knocked on the door. Gintoki knocked back harder. There was silence.

"I think we had waaaay too many emotions for one day. Let's just go back to the apartment." The silver haired samurai proposed after a few more minutes of rest.

Hijikata couldn't help but nod his head in agreement.

 

* * *

 

When they were back home it had already been a while since lunchtime had passed and Gintoki and Hijikata had lost all their appetite, besides the ice cream and the snacks from before were still keeping them full, the kids seemed to be in their same state.

After they entered they let the children to play with Sadaharu, who had taken a nice nap instead of going through hell- and wow, Gintoki was envious of a dog now, too. He put their things away and after making sure they were all good the silver haired samurai plopped himself down on the sofa, put his feet on the table, and too tired to do anything else he finally closed his eyes and let himself relax.

There was a slight breeze coming in from the opened windows and the little cheers and giggles he heard weren't really distracting, he was used to fall asleep with a lot worse. Not that now he was really going to sleep, just rest his eyes for a minute and as fun as he had to admit having these little troublemakers with him was, he let himself think of being away from all of this, somewhere where he could find some peace and quiet to read his Jump and eat as many parfaits as he wanted. Maybe somewhere warm? Like a beach...

And he would relax under a colorful umbrella as he was laying on a towel with the shades on, protecting his beautiful eyes from the rays of the sun. One of those sweet, frozen beverages in his hand, sipping while he turned the next page of his Jump to know just what Naruto was up to next and every once in a while some pretty women in bikini would pass in front of him, giggling and checking him out and he would lower his sunglasses just to wink at them, only to boost his ego a little, nothing else. And what would make it even better? Maybe... if a certain Vice Commander was there too?

He would be laying just next to Gintoki, practically doing the same thing but instead of a Jump he would have his stupid Magazine, but it was okay because even if the two were rivals Gintoki could accept it in those circumstances, and he would turn to him, smile and call him

"...Yorozuya"

and Gintoki had to admit he wouldn't mind hearing his actual name leave the other's lips, but he secretly liked how his 'work name' sounded if Hijikata was the one to say it in that way.

"Yorozuya..."

Yes, just like that and Gintoki wasn't a high school girl by any means but the way the other said it would make a fuzzy feeling grow in his stomach and Gintoki would smile at him as he said-

"Yorozuya."

-once again, and since it was just the two of them with the sun warming their skin, Gintoki would maybe lean in and Hijikata would lean in too and the soft breeze would ruffle their hair and they would be so close that Hijikata's enticing scent would invade his brain a little, and Gintoki would look down at his lips once and-

"Yorozuya!"

Gintoki jolted in place.

And found himself in his apartment with Hijikata standing in front of him. But he didn't have the sunglasses on and his expression looked torn between annoyance and concern and- oh, he had just imagined that, hadn't he? So much for realistic daydreams. However now that he was paying more attention to his surroundings- nah, just to Hijikata- he noticed the other man's face looked kind of white and he seemed to be uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried, he had just daydreamed for a little, right? Had something bad happened in the meantime? Were the kids hurt or was he?

The raven glanced at the three babies then to him again. "...we have to do it." His voice now sounded frightened.

By now Gintoki was expecting the worst.

"What?"

"We have to change the others too."

...Gintoki was right. This really was the worst.

.

.

.

 

They were sat, leaning against the door of Gintoki's room, once again breathing heavily, while the kids were sleeping peacefully inside their cribs.

They had changed the boys too and it had been a challenge because Sougo didn't stop crying, not from being hurt or anything, it seemed he just didn't like to be changed. And Shinpachi didn't stay still for a second, moving everywhere and at one point he would have fallen if Hijikata hadn't caught him.

And his time Hijikata had been the victim.

 

Flashback:

"What the heck is this!?" The Vice Commander almost yelled as he looked horrified at his hand.

Gintoki looked over for a second and burst out laughing. "Bhahahahhaa!"

"Oi! Stop laughing at me!"

"He-ahah! He just pee-ahah peed on you!" The Yorozuya seemed to be in pain from all that laughter.

"Shut up you good for nothing idiot! Come here and help me!"

"What do you want me-haha to do-pfft...ahahahah!" Gintoki had really tried to hold in his laughter but it had been just too funny.

End Of Flashback

 

In the end Hijikata had taken a shower while Gintoki tried to calm the over-excited kids. It hadn't really worked much.

After ten minutes the black haired man had come to his rescue. For a moment Gintoki had thought that maybe that much sugar wasn't really a good idea for babies, but now at least they were sleeping soundly. They were screaming around and throwing toys one minute and lying down with their eyes closed the next. It seemed the sugar rush had left them all at once, he understood because it happened a lot to him too. As for the adults it almost felt like they had gone through a sword practice that had lasted two hours. It was that tiring.

"We did a good job." Gintoki broke the silence after a while of just sitting and existing and being next to the other man. Had he already mentioned that he liked sitting next to Hijikata?

"Are you fucking kidding me? They peed on us!" Hijikata whisper-yelled outraged.

"Yeah, they did. But now we're clean and they're sleeping and we have a funny story to tell people, so it's all good."

"It was disgusting. And why would I find a baby peeing on me something worth telling people about?"

Gintoki smirked at him. "Because it was hilarious."

"You weren't thinking about hilarious when the little girl did it on you."

He shook his head. "Nope. I was just thinking 'Holy shit, get this thing off of me!'" He grinned again. "But now it's all good."

Hijikata rolled his eyes. "Yeah, fucking awesome."

A minute ticked by and Gintoki spoke once again as he looked at Hijikata with wide eyes. "Do you notice how liberating it actually is to swear now?"

"Yeah..." Hijikata nodded his head thoughtfully. "I don't know how people can stay around kids without cursing once. It's hard."

"It really is."

They were close but they weren't touching. Gintoki wanted to but he also didn't want to, because if he tried right now, to maybe put his head on Hijikata's shoulder (which sounded so tempting, if only to see his reaction) he might come off as needy or weak, not to mention he would probably make the other uncomfortable. And he had done enough of that this morning. In fact, just thinking about it had him blushing.

He really had no idea what had happened during the first hours of the day, he just knew that he was still half asleep and Hijikata had looked  so  nice with his bright blue eyes. And the sound of that rough, sleep- deepened voice had Gintoki lost in it.

Gintoki had gotten lost in him.

Thinking about it now, maybe this was getting a bit out of hand. Feeling all these... 'things' and being this confused, he was pretty sure it wasn't really healthy... though he had never been one for health in the first place. He smirked a little at his own though.

"Oi. There's something else too."

"Hmm?" The Yorozuya boss had almost missed Hijikata's question.

"The kid that usually has the glasses-"

"You mean Shinpachi?" Gintoki interjected.

"Yeah." Hijikata nodded. "He hasn't cried once since he has become a...little kid. Right?"

Now that Gintoki thought about it, (wow, he was really doing a lot of thinking lately, wasn't he? he just wasn't used to this) it was true. He had never seen Shinpachi cry during these two days and he supposed that babies did cry. Like, when they were hungry or tired or something, but the little kid just laughed and moved a lot. He really had amazing stamina, more than his other two companions, and it was kind of strange but every baby was different, right?

"Yeah, you're right." Gintoki was so tired he didn't even notice he just admitted that Hijikata had been right on something. He had told himself he would never do it out of pure spite for the other, but things were changing and when he was going to become aware of it he would probably not beat himself too over that, at least not like he would have done a few weeks ago.

"From now on he's going to be my favourite one." Hijikata declared.

Gintoki processed it for a moment and then chuckled. "You can't pick a favourite, it doesn't work like that." He mocked the other, feeling like this would be something the brunette would say if she was here.

"Why not? He never cries, he never disturbs me and apart from moving a lot it was almost easy... changing... him." The dark haired samurai shuddered a little at the horror of the memories, but he was seriously convinced about what he had stated.

Gintoki snickered a little. "Have you never heard of the rule that parents can't choose a favourite because they love all their kids equally?" Then he tilted his head in contemplation. "Though if you pick one shouldn't you be on Soichirou-Kun's side?"

The Vice Commander hastily shook his head from side to side. "We aren't parents and they aren't our kids so I can choose whoever I like. And picking between one that has made my life a living hell, literally from the first day I met him or one that has done nothing to me, even being polite when we have randomly passed by each other, then yeah. I think I've made the right choice."

"You do have some solid logic right there." Gintoki nodded, actually feeling kind of bad from what the kid must have put him through. Though he still found it funny. What? It was his personality, okay?

It wasn't that Hijikata didn't really care for Sougo, otherwise he wouldn't be here and he also would have ignored the kid from the first time they had met each other. But even if he didn't need a lot of hours of sleep, being used to how hectic his line of work could get, he still needed at least a few hours of restful sleep- something he hadn't really been able to get a lot of lately for other...reasons too- not to mention last night when he hadn't been able to even keep his eyes closed for one hour. And now he was already tired even if it was only the afternoon.

He could probably do some office work but Kondo had forbidden him from doing so when they had talked on the phone earlier just after Hijikata had taken a shower, saying that his first priority now should be the three kids, that and resting. And maybe it was because he wasn't used to not working, which was really irritating him, or maybe because he was trying to take care of the three kids, one of which used to interfere with his job and his life in general, but he felt exhausted. He decided to close his eyes for a moment, maybe he could trick his body somehow into thinking he was resting and make all the fatigue go away. He didn't open his eyes as he felt the white haired man beside him add something to his previous sentence.

"Even if we're not parents and they're not our kids it kind of feels like that. In some way. And I think in the end I...-well, I wouldn't mind having a family kinda like this. Someday."

Hijikata felt his face warm up again at that word. And maybe this time it had to do with the fact that the other man had shared something so personal, no matter how nonchalant he tried to make it sound. Shouldn't you say these kind of things to someone you were close with? Were they... close? No. No they weren't. They weren't... right? Or was he reading too much into this? Probably.

"...yeah." In the end was all he could offer, not really knowing what else to say.

Gintoki was a little curious, he wanted to see what kind of expression Hijikata had. But when he turned his head he found the Vice Commander leaning heavily against the wall, his eyes shut closed. And he didn't want to disturb him. Hijikata looked so peaceful like this. From this distance Gintoki noticed how long his eyelashes actually were, almost touching the skin that was level with his cheekbones. His full lips parted slightly to let out small huffs of breath out, he looked comfortable. And his eyebrows weren't furrowed in a frown, they were two lines that seemed almost drawn and he looked beautiful to the light haired samurai.

So Gintoki decided to rest for a moment too, lulled by his quiet, rhythmic breathing. But in the end they both fell asleep sat against the door. Next to each other.

 

* * *

 

Gintoki woke up when he heard a bark. He opened his eyes groggily, quickly adjusting to the light and in front of him he found Sadaharu. And also the kids, Otae and Tama. They were all sitting in the middle of the living room and playing.

'What-?'

He looked at the clock somewhere to his right and rubbed his eyes when he saw that it was already half past six.

'Shit! Did I really sleep this much!?'

When Otae saw he had woken up from his slumber she smiled. "You are finally awake. The both of you."

Gintoki then remembered that he wasn't the only one who had fallen asleep. He turned his head to the side to see that Hijikata was beside him, it looked like he had just woken up too.

"When did you come back?" He asked her with the taste of sleep still in his mouth.

"Fifteen minutes ago and I found you like this. Tama-Chan has thankfully taken care of the children. If it wasn't for her now we would have been in trouble."

Tama bowed at them. "My apologies Gintoki-Sama, I had come to ask you about something Otose-Sama had requested, but when I was on the stairs I heard noises coming from inside the apartment and when I came here I found you both asleep and the little humans awake. Since you looked tired I didn't want to disrupt your rest and I took care of the problem myself."

Otae turned her smile to the other girl. "Tama-Chan, please don't apologize. Your help is very much appreciated and in this kind of situation we need as much as we can get. We should be the ones apologizing, thank you for taking care of them." She bowed her head too.

"No need to thank me Otae-Sama. It was a pleasure, these little creatures bring joy and life, I was filled with happiness being in their company." Tama bowed again and the two smiled at each other. Gintoki was looking at the scene, thinking it might turn out in a bowing contest if they kept thanking the other.

Then a question came to mind. "Tama, you know how to take care of kids?"

The green haired girl turned her attention to him once again. "That's correct Gintoki-Sama, I have all the data regarding them." Her eyes became black with green little dots, that were actually numbers, dancing inside them before they returned to normal.

"You should thank her." Otae told him seriously.

Hijikata was the one who bowed slightly his head at the lady-robot, the action was clearly sincere, while Gintoki nodded. "Yeah, what she said before." He drawled dismissively, referring to when Otae had thanked her. It wasn't like Gintoki wasn't grateful to Tama, but saying 'thank you' and 'sorry' didn't particularly feel right to him. He had already said the words before when the situation had really required it, but he'd rather do things on his own and have to thank or feel regret only at himself. It just wasn't like him to simply say it. He was also convinced that people understood what he really meant when it counted, so it was fine. Otae narrowed her eyes at him, but then she sighed and let it go because she knew what Gintoki was like.

In that moment they heard Tama's name being called from downstairs.

"Tama!"

"Oh, it seems I have to go now." The green haired lady got up and turned to the three adults, nodding her head at them and smiled. "Please take care of yourselves and if you need anything do not hesitate to ask." The green haired robot excused herself as she bid them goodbye, crouching down and smiling sweetly at the kids one last time. "I promise I will come back soon." The babies grinned happily at her. As she passed by him and left to go attend her duties Gintoki thought it was one of those moments where she looked the most human.

It was Otae's turn to get up from her position as she went to stand in front of the two men who were still sat on the floor, apparently they were too comfortable to move. The girl bent down and crossed her arms on her knees as she looked them straight in the eyes. Gintoki was convinced that she was going to give them an earful about responsibility, what not to do with kids and that sorta thing, but she surprised him, Hijikata too, when instead she smiled gently.

"I should probably be at least a little angry, but I have to say you did great. I talked with Otose-San the other day and we decided to let Tama-Chan keep an eye on you two and the kids. If sometimes they have needs you don't understand or know how to meet she will lend you a hand. So except for when you fell asleep- and believe me I understand that you are tired, I am too even if I managed to rest for an hour during my break at work- you have done a good job today." Her eyes seemed to be filling up with some kind of emotion Gintoki and Hijikata were both familiar and unfamiliar with.

Otae blinked a few times and continued. "Tama-Chan even told me what happened in the morning, when they started crying uncontrollably and how you calmed them down-" Gintoki opened his mouth but she beat him to it. "-And no Gin-San, I have no idea how she knows about it even if she wasn't present in that moment. Anyway, it was very smart of you to figure out why they were upset...thank you." She smiled kindly at them and her face brightened a little in excitement. "She also told me you changed the babies for the first time!"

Gintoki and Hijikata had been listening attentively at her words, and the light haired man closed his mouth after she answered his question mid-sentence, but as soon as she mentioned the whole changing thing they froze and both their faces drained of colour. The memories were still too vivid and they were sure they would become the perfect material for nightmares.

Otae covered her mouth with her hand to hide the laughter at the funny faces the two were making. "Don't worry, you have done wonderful today." Then she slowly lifted her hands, until they were above their heads and gently patted the hair, like they sometimes did with the babies. It took them by surprise, especially Hijikata who wasn't really used to this kind of physical contact, but it wasn't an unpleasant sensation, it was as if she was acknowledging their efforts.

And her smile was still kind as she dropped the bomb on them. "You are going to be good parents."

They both blushed at her praise, not really used to compliments, but... knowing that Otae believed in what she said felt, well, it felt nice.

The rest of the day continued like this. With all the five of them together playing, eating and saying silly things (mostly Gintoki) until nightfall came and it was time to go to bed. With the futons arranged like the previous day and the tiredness from today catching up once again with them it wasn't long until sleep came over all of them. Gintoki had one last thought before he started dreaming.

'Maybe being parents isn't so bad, after all.'

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait, I hope the chapter turned out okay in the end and thank you for reading until here, you are amazing people!
> 
> So I wanted to ask something, at first I had decided to just make 2 chapters of Shinpachi, Kagura and Sougo being little that covered the whole week of the transformation, but I swear I couldn't stop writing, so would you rather have the next chapter being the final one of them being children or would you rather five more chapters of the little kids and see how this 'family' turns out? I'm asking because I really don't know what to choose. Thank you once again for your patience!
> 
> Edit: Problem solved! Thank you to whoever answered!


	11. Don't Worry If You Fight, You Can Always Make Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so very sorry for making you wait for so long! I feel so guilty, please forgive me! 
> 
> But this summer has been really, really busy and some days I haven't even had time to breathe, let alone write. From now on the updates are going to be irregular and I'm really sorry about that, again, but I have no idea when I'll be able to post another chapter. By the way I decided to write about seven days of the little kids in total, so four more to go! Thank you for your lovely comments and kudos, they always make my day and I can't believe how many people are reading my story, you make me really happy!
> 
> And I know how frustrating it is to wait for the new chapter of a story and honestly I feel bad for being the one to make people wait, though this is the first time I understand how difficult authors actually have it, I hope I will have more free time to write in the future, but for now I tried to make this chapter longer since you guys had to wait for such a long time. I hope you'll enjoy the story and sorry again!

 

**# Day 3**

 

 

Everyone at Kabuki-Cho was having a good day.

Everyone except for six people in a certain apartment.

They hadn't been able to sleep during the night, not one of them. The thing was that the kids had kept them up. Shinpachi hadn't really but the other two had been crying all night long. No, it couldn't even be called crying, more like wailing, screaming and shouting. Gintoki, Hijikata and Otae were exhausted. It was five in the morning and the children didn't show signs of stopping anytime soon.

"What is it this time?" Gintoki grunted when he felt someone pulling at his shirt.

"Aghgah!" It was Shinpachi.

Gintoki didn't speak 'babyness' so he didn't have the slightest idea what Shinpachi was saying. He decided to take him and go look for something to eat in the kitchen since it didn't seem like they would be sleeping anyway. Meanwhile Otae was in Gintoki's room trying to put Kagura to sleep while Hijikata was in the bathroom, because Sougo had decided that he absolutely needed a bath. At half past four in the morning. And they still were there.

Once in the kitchen Gintoki sat Shinpachi on the counter, took out his little bottle of milk from the fridge, put it in front of the little boy and waited. He had learned that with Shinpachi it was better to give him what he wanted or they would go on loops forever. Otae actually managed to make him eat whatever he should, he on the other hand didn't have such luck. Of course Shinpachi was a good baby and did what he was supposed to, but sometimes he just needed what he really liked. Gintoki understood very well, if he went more than a week without any kind of sweets he would go straight into withdrawals.

"Do you want some milk?" The light haired samurai asked him when the only thing the baby had done was eyeing the bottle on the counter almost suspiciously. Shinpachi shook his head so Gintoki put it back. This time he took out one of those little containers that had baby food in them.

"What about this?" But the little boy made 'no' with his head again and that went back too. The samurai studied the contents of his fridge, trying to decide what the kid would like. As soon as he saw the carton of his favourite beverage his eyes lit up.

"What about strawberry milk?" He showed it to Shinpachi and the kid finally nodded his head. Gintoki took the sippy cup from the cupboard above the baby's head, unscrewed the lid and poured some of the pale pink milk in it, then closing it and putting it in the baby's awaiting hands, and Shinpachi drank from it greedily. The baby must have really craved something good, it seemed. He really had no idea how the kids could gulp down the kind of food Otae gave them, to him it just looked like something mushy and unappealing. Little Shinpachi was lifting the cup as he drank more and he almost fell on his back from tilting his head so much, trying to catch every last drop of the sugary milk. Gintoki put a hand on his little back, preventing his fall and laughing quietly.

"You almost fell you little chunky-monkey. Oh, hey, that's a good one." He thought out loud and it looked like Shinpachi liked the nickname because he started giggling. Gintoki patted his back gently after the kid finished his drink.

"Do you want to go to sleep now?" Shinpachi shook his head once again. "Alright then..." Gintoki sighed, knowing he would receive that response. Hoping for the best but expecting the worst, right?

And the worst was that he couldn't get his beauty sleep.

He looked at the clock and noticed it was a quarter past five. "Hey, what do you say about watching some TV? It's been days since we even turned the thing on and right about now there's a rerun of my favourite soap." He didn't think Shinpachi would understand what he was saying, but he felt like he owed the kid an explanation at least. Shinpachi made a "gha" noise that Gintoki took as agreement, he hoped it was, and then they were moving.

The samurai lifted him up and pretended to be the pilot of an airplane as Shinpachi had his arms wide open, making "vroom vroom" noises with his mouth, like he was flying. They made a final circle in the air and fell down on one of the sofas, the baby laughing the entire time as he snickered. He liked hearing him laugh, he liked hearing all of them laugh, it was heartwarming and it really made it worth anything he had to go through just to hear the sound. Gintoki got hold of the remote and turned the television on while keeping the volume low, after all just because they were up it didn't mean they had to wake the whole neighbourhood. Shinpachi was currently trying to climb onto Gintoki to watch better, his little hands gripping at his pajama shirt and pulling. The silver haired man sat cross-legged on the couch, positioning the little kid on his lap where he finally settled down with his little back against his stomach. 

They watched the soap opera for a while with Shinpachi making weird faces during it, and honestly Gintoki found him more entertaining than what was happening on the screen. At one point there was a scene that had drawn in both the kid and the adult's attention.

"I... I have to tell you something." The man on the screen said as he turned his head to the other side, clearly reluctant (and dramatic) about telling the news.

"What is it?! I know you're hiding something from me! Tell me!" His wife yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him.

The man looked at her sharply. "You were right! I cheated on you with your sister!"

Little Shinpachi turned towards Gintoki and gasped, more than the woman had, with his eyes going wide and his little hands pressed on his cheeks, shocked. It was like he could understand what was going on and it made Gintoki burst out laughing. 

An hour passed just like this and after a short while Hijikata joined them on the couch with Sougo.

"The husband cheated on his wife with her sister." Gintoki informed him like any good human being would, seeing as they were in the middle of the soap opera and Hijikata would have no idea what had happened.

"Really. I had no idea that might ever happen in this kind of show." The dark haired man told him in a monotone.

"I know, me too!" Gintoki exclaimed with wide eyes. Hijikata frowned at him, he had no idea if the other had caught his sarcasm and was somehow mocking him or if it was genuine surprise, but in the end he decided to not say anything because he was too tired. While Sougo, after seeing the other baby, wanted to be in Hijikata's lap too. He pulled on his shirt and directed his wide eyes at Gintoki and Shinpachi and then at him.

"What?" Hijikata asked him quietly confused about what Sougo wanted, as if the little boy would answer him verbally. The little boy flailed his hand in the general direction of the duo and then back to him. The dark haired man was still perplexed and slow on the uptake, running on very little sleep. What could the kid want that he kept on pointing at the others? He looked at the two, Gintoki was sat cozily on the couch and the other kid was sitting in the middle of his legs, leaning against the him and... oh- realization set in, Sougo wanted to sit like that too.

Hijikata didn't really feel comfortable with that, after all he had never had anyone sit on his lap before, even if the previous day he had come close with the kids suddenly being that upset, well, not so suddenly since he could admit it had been kind of their fault for arguing, but still, that had been an emergency. Right now the kid was asking (pointing) out of the blue. And this was still Sougo, even if it was a miniature version of him.  Hijikata didn't know what to do until his gaze landed on the puppy eyes the child was making. They were so round and red and  innocent...  how could he say no to that? His resolve crumbled quickly, he would really be a heartless monster if he denied him. Carefully he lifted the small kid and a little awkwardly placed him on his lap. Sougo giggled as he leaned more against him and Hijikata guessed... that in the end it wasn't the worst thing. But he still couldn't believe he had Sougo in his lap, if his normal self knew he would probably make Hijikata commit seppuku and commit it himself too.

After that it was Otae's and Kagura's turn join them. The kids were entranced by what was happening on the screen while the adults tried not to let sleep take them after a sleepless night. Not even an hour of sleep. Nothing. Niente. Nada.

The room was quiet except for the low voices coming from the actors on the shows, but then a sound like a rumble was heard. They soon found out it was someone's stomach, more precisely Kagura's stomach. Well, what did you expect? Gintoki was starting to feel his appetite awakening too. "I don't know about you, but I'm kinda hungry." He regarded the other two adults. 

"Mmh, it seems the children are too. Let's have breakfast." Otae suggested and Hijikata nodded in agreement. 

Gintoki sat Shinpachi on his shoulders and got up, entertaining the kid on their second visit to the kitchen that morning, keeping a firm hold on his legs as the others followed. The samurai was getting the milk for the three ready, even if they still had some left he had wanted to try since he had seen the brunette doing it, while the other two put the kids on the high chairs in the other room. Otae was trying to keep her eyes open with some effort, Hijikata instead had his face resting on his palm and his elbow on the table, his head felt too heavy to stay up without any help. Gintoki was feeling as if he was doing everything in slow motion, every movement slowed down.

He hadn't been able to sleep very well since the day he had found out Hijikata had a particular... effect on him. It wasn't like he hadn't slept for entire weeks but he only could remember a couple of days during these crazy weeks in which he was able to really rest. He had woken up early more times these days than he probably had in his entire life. And now not only did Hijikata sleep next to him (which was amazing and terrifying at the same time because his heart decided to do weird things), but the kids knew how to be awfully noisy when they wanted to. And so Gintoki hadn't been able to sleep very well for these reasons, especially last night, and today was just- well, it was going to be a slow day. After various tries (and fails) at keeping his eyes open during the entire laborious and difficult process of creating the perfect milk (he just had to mix two ingredients) Gintoki deemed that the result was good enough. He checked the temperature one last time and went to where the others were, passing the bottles around the table. After Otae's approval the kids started drinking, and strangely enough they were slow too.

"I guess now it's the grown ups breakfast time." Gintoki pointed out as he was going back again when a voice interrupted him.

"Gin-San you can't always cook for everyone, it makes me feel bad. Let me help you." It was Otae, she was looking at him with a slight guilty expression. The blood in his veins froze from the horror.

"N-no, no, what are y-you talking a-about? I-I like c-cooking, I l-like food! Pff! Who doesn't l-like food? It's f-fine really!" He quickly replied, because Gintoki really, really,  really,  didn't want for her to partake in this activity. They had children to look after, if they were all sent to the hospital for food poisoning how would they do that!? Otae was looking at him uncertainly, a hand already pressed to the table as support for getting up. Gintoki really hoped for a miracle.

Hijikata was looking at the scene with interest. To be honest the fact that the Yorozuya had to do all the cooking by himself didn't sit right with him either. Yeah, the man might be a lazy idiot, a lot more often than not, but as they spent more time together and Hijikata got to know him he found out that the moron wasn't as bad as he had initially imagined him to be. Still bad, just... not as bad. The previous days, which Hijikata had thought would turn out like hell, had gone almost smoothly, save for a few accidents and last night in which he hadn't been able to sleep. Then he remembered what Gintoki had said about the Shimura girl cooking, and by the way the idiot's face became pale and how his voice was trembling maybe it wasn't a really good idea to let her make breakfast. He also remembered the strange, burnt things Kondo-San ate sometimes, when she decided to have mercy on him and give him some food, and how bad his Commander felt after the meal. Maybe it was definitely a bad idea to let her cook.

Hijikata coughed once on his fist to draw their attention and once he had it he spoke in his most neutral voice. "I can do it. If you want." Both Otae's and Gintoki's eyes widened at his words. The first looking surprised and the second was a mixture between awed and starstruck. Awestruck.

"Oh, if you insist... alright. Thank you, Hijikata-San. "Otae smiled at him. "I will stay with the little Bumble-Bees here, then." She turned her smile to the babies.

"I can help!" Gintoki offered and he almost seemed... eager? No, why would he be? Hijikata thought he must be really tired as he started seeing things that weren't possible.

But before they went Gintoki shook his head at Otae. "We definitely have to work on your nicknames."

Her eyes narrowed. "You call them chunky-monkeys. You are the last person on the planet who can tell me what to call them." She answered defiantly. Gintoki raised his hands and held his tongue to not start an argument, though he knew that his nicknames were far, far better than hers could ever be. He was just amazing at them, that was the truth.

Hijikata bit his lip at their exchange, thinking they really had a lot of imagination for coming up with those names. He got up and went towards the kitchen and coincidentally where Gintoki was still standing, and he was... Hijikata couldn't figure out if what the idiot was sporting was a smile, a smirk or both. When he reached him Gintoki didn't say anything but he had a look in his eyes Hijikata couldn't quite pinpoint. He decided to let it slide and went to the other room to start making breakfast as the other followed.

They didn't see Otae looking at them with a little smirk of her own. 'I wonder when those two stubborn men will figure it out.' She shook her head a little at the thought and continued to play with the children, contemplating how these next days were going to turn out.

 

* * *

 

 

Gintoki and Hijikata walked into the kitchen, the silver haired man letting Hijikata go first, and people said he wasn't a gentleman. The area, which was in another room, was covered partially with two short curtains to make for a door at the side and a big, rectangular mirror above the large sink.

"What do you want to cook?" Gintoki asked him, the smile/smirk ever present on his lips.

"You're letting me choose?" Hijikata asked, a little surprised actually, since the other had decided to follow him here.

Gintoki shrugged. "Why not? 'Till now I'm the one who has been doing the cooking so I don't see why you can't do it today. And since I'm here there's no way you could poison us."

Hijikata narrowed his eyes at him. "How can my cooking be poisonous? Half of my dishes are with Mayonnaise!"

"That's exactly why they're poisonous!" Gintoki accused.

"You don't understand anything, your culture food is lacking!"

"My culture food!? If you go to a restaurant with one of your recipes the chef will faint from the horror!"

"Don't make me laugh! The best chefs in the world use Mayo for their dishes to give them the delicious taste they are missing! But I can't expect someone like you to understand what that means!"

"What do you mean someone like me?!"

Okay, this might seem like one of their usual bickering sessions but Gintoki could actually detect there was something beneath the surface. Hijikata had lost his temper a little quicker than usual. Maybe they were just more than a little tired, who knew that not sleeping well for a few days could have this effect? As aforementioned Gintoki was able to sleep two days ago, but not the previous ones. And he was sure one day of complete rest wasn't going to cover a whole week of staring at the ceiling and wondering about life and specific people and whatnot. All the while Hijikata and Otae hadn't been sleeping right for two days straight, and he wasn't sure how much Hijikata had been able to rest while in the hospital. Gintoki thought it was normal to be susceptible, but he remembered they shouldn't fight like this when the kids were around, he never, ever again, wanted a repeat of what happened during 'ice cream time'.

"Oi, let's just chill out. You remember yesterday, right? What happened with the kids?" Gintoki tried to calm the waters as he lowered his voice, his tone taking almost a soothing turn.

Hijikata's expression changed, it was clear he remembered. "Yeah, let's get on with this....but Mayonnaise is always going to be the best."

"If you say so." Gintoki scoffed but he couldn't help the little smile on his face. "Anyway, what are you going to make?" He asked curiously.

Hijikata directed his attention to the fridge as he opened the door and rummaged through it, looking thoughtfully at the contents. There were still some leftovers and other ingredients from when Kondo had prepared their meals just yesterday and of course to impress the only woman in the apartment he had bought way too much food. Hijikata thought he could work with that. He closed the door of the fridge for a second (because he never wasted anything not even a little energy) as he went to open the cupboards of one of the cabinets and found some other things he could use.

"Mmh... I think I can make some rice, miso soup, salmon and green beans." He quietly answered Gintoki. The light haired samurai's hunger only grew at imagining it and he also had to admit he was (very) impatient to try Hijikata's food, who had already set to work. First of all he took out a pan, opened a pack of rice and filled the pan with it, adding some water, covering the pan and putting it on the stove with the heat turned to maximum. After that he grabbed a little saucepan in which he added water too. Gintoki, who had been watching him until then, decided to help. He walked over to Hijikata and took the miso paste already on the counter, pouring it in the saucepan filled with water only. Hijikata was eyeing him oddly.

"What? I'm hungry. This way we'll finish quickly... and I had offered to help, so." Gintoki muttered the last part, understanding that an offer from him could sound untrue given his personality, but he really wanted to do it since it was Hijikata.

And Hijikata didn't say anything as he silently carried on with his work. He took hold of a wooden spoon and began stirring the mixture. Gintoki took another pot where he put the liquid dashi in. Once the miso paste was smooth Hijikata added it to the dashi, throwing in some tofu and seaweed too. Gintoki brought the now dirty pan on the sink, but when he returned and he was ready to stir the soup he had done it so quickly he hadn't noticed Hijikata was already there. And their hands ended up touching. They both looked up at the same time. Hijikata hadn't seen him either and Gintoki's only thought in that moment was that Hijikata's hand was warm. His face heated up more than the miso.

Hijikata was speechless, Gintoki's hand felt almost as warm as his own face, the blood rushing to his cheeks immediately. He wanted to take his hand away, maybe even apologize because he hadn't seen him or something, but there was also a small part of him that wanted for his hand to be trapped under Gintoki's for half a minute, or maybe half an hour. And he didn't know why, except... it felt almost safe, in a way. Because Hijikata- even if he didn't still have the complete grasp of the concept or how it came to be- didn't feel weak or incompetent next to Gintoki. When they fought together there was a mutual understanding between them, they knew exactly how to move without hindering the other, and they protected each other, even if they didn't want to admit it. They were strong together. 

And they were rivals, but along the way things were starting to change. Hijikata didn't exactly feel like he had felt at the beginning anymore, when they had first met. It was different now, it was turning into... something else. Hijikata had never felt his heart beating so fast because of an enemy or a rival, but Gintoki being near him was enough to make him a little dizzy. Gintoki was still looking at him and Hijikata felt his hand move, slowly, carefully, as fingers closed around his and the contrast between the coolness of the wooden spoon and the warmth of Gintoki's palm was making his heart beat just a little faster. And Gintoki moved their hands, making a slow circles in the mixture with the spoon, before his palm slowly left the back of Hijikata's hand, sliding away like a caress and dropping it to his side once again. Before Hijikata knew it he was already on the other side of the room, leaving him to look at the empty space as if nothing had happened. Hijikata, not really knowing what to do, lowered his head, his fringe hiding his eyes. His face felt like it was lit on fire and his stomach was doing somersaults, which he blamed on the hunger he was surely feeling.

All too soon the other man neared again, this time with another pan and he looked at him confusedly. "It's for the salmon." Gintoki had told him when Hijikata's expression hadn't changed. And he suddenly remembered that they were supposed to be cooking breakfast. He turned his full attention to the spoon in his hand, gripping it tightly and continuing to stir as he gave a nod to Gintoki to show him he had understood. Hijikata thought that this hunger was really strange, making him forget about what he was doing. While Gintoki was occupied with that the Vice Commander had decided to do the remaining part and went to take the green beans, the sesame seeds, soy sauce, sugar (just a little bit to balance the taste) and salt. He left the ingredients on the counter and put the beans to steam while taking a bowl to prepare the dressing and putting the remaining ingredients in it. He folded the sleeves of his shirt and began to mix with his hands. Hijikata felt eyes on him but he continued unperturbed, at least that's what he told himself. But after a few seconds he felt footsteps approaching and a presence behind that made him irrevocably tense.

The silver haired man spoke in a tone so low it was almost a whisper. "It looks good. In fact, everything you're making does." Gintoki was so close Hijikata could feel his warm breath washing over his neck, it sent shivers down his spine. And the compliment, which he wasn't used to receiving, especially from him of all people, made his knees quiver just a little. "Do you need a hand?" Gintoki then asked, pointing at the bowl.

Hijikata swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "...It's fine." And he told himself that it was fine, it really was.

"I insist." Gintoki countered, setting to help. But the fact was that Gintoki wasn't helping like a normal person would do, which would be to work side by side. No. Instead he stayed behind Hijikata, getting a little closer and putting his arms around him, without touching, so his hands could reach for the bowl.

To say Hijikata was surprised would be an understatement. Oh and he was also petrified. In a random moment of clarity he was ready to turn and ask the other man just what the hell he thought he was doing, but Gintoki suddenly got even closer and Hijikata felt a pressure on his shoulder as his head came to rest there and the dark haired man's back brushed against a strong chest. His mind clouded with memories of when they were in that small storage room in a similar position, only they weren't in any immediate danger, and he had Gintoki's arms around his waist actually touching him now... he was embarrassed to even think this was remotely resembling somewhat a back hug. 

Hijikata just hoped that Gintoki couldn't hear his heart trying to make a hole through his chest from how hard it was beating.

The silver haired samurai whispered into his ear. "Now I can help you."

Hijikata could now feel his heartbeat pulsing in his ears....shit... the Yorozuya's deep voice, a little rough from sleep (or lack of) did weird things to him. He lowered his head, staring into the bowl, but he couldn't help his eyes straying to his hands, their hands more precisely, because Gintoki's were actually nearing his. He didn't have a clue about what to do in this case. He thought he could simply push the other man away and tell him he could do this by himself... but... as he felt the warmth radiate from him- deep inside Hijikata knew that he had... longed for this closeness. He didn't understand it himself, but it seemed every time they were close Hijikata felt some kind of different... and not in a negative way. And when they were apart he felt almost like a pull towards the other.

Gintoki's touch was so foreign to him, his skin was left with traces of fire every time his hand touched Hijikata's. But it was so familiar at the same time, as if he had known all along what it would be like. What Gintoki would feel like.

Hijikata didn't think what he was feeling was happening because of the hunger anymore.

After pondering for some time, thinking of everything that could go wrong, thinking how much this was wrong, how much he shouldn't do it and how crazy it was, he... just... let go. A great contributor to this was the fatigue wearing him down, too, which Hijikata blamed for letting himself press back against Gintoki, slightly, and the warmth encompassed him as he felt it everywhere. The other man moved a little to better accommodate him and tucked his chin on his shoulder until Hijikata could hear him quietly breathing. It was as if his senses were heightened and he could feel everything, from Gintoki's sweet scent to his soft curls, to his strong chest, to his warm fingers, which had gone inside the bowl at some point alongside his own, and even with the mixture Hijikata could feel the caress on his skin. And it amazed him how it didn't even feel dirty from the food, quite the opposite. And in the back of his mind he thought he had kind of missed feeling like this with the other.

After the past weeks he had a really weird feeling growing inside him now, because when Gintoki wasn't with him it felt strange but in a weird, bad way. Those days he had spent at the hospital, when for over a week he hadn't heard or seen the one who had saved him- who he had been slightly getting used to seeing almost everyday the previous week- had made him feel something he had always pushed to the back of his mind. But what had really surprised him was that the other could make him feel this way. That Gintoki's absence could make him feel... lonely.

He was used to the feeling, with his job he didn't really want to grow close to anyone, except for his team, which had been inevitable. And he had to admit that even if he had a closed-off personality he sometimes did it on purpose, not getting close to people. Staying alone was better because you only had to watch out for yourself. And he supposed that if in the end he ended up dying only a few would be affected, to anyone else it wouldn't matter, he believed that some might even be happy if the Shinsengumi's Vice-Commander finally disappeared. Hijikata kept his gaze down low, his eyes covered by his fringe, but not from embarrassment this time. Questions spread in his mind like pollution in the water.

...Would it affect the Yorozuya if he died? Would he feel anything at all? He was sure Gintoki would certainly not laugh at his grave, he had found out that when it came to matters like death the other samurai was a serious person with moral and principles, so he wouldn't do that. But somehow knowing it was not enough, because,  would he even care? Why would he since Hijikata wasn't anything to him, anyway. He remembered when Gintoki had come to the hospital, after he had saved him, but was that because he felt like he had to, right?

A sudden fear gripped him, taking hold of his stomach and making his breath hitch. Maybe in the samurai's mind Hijikata was just a weakling who needed protection, nothing more. He was starting to doubt himself and the words he had heard Gintoki say in that room. And then when Gintoki had thought Hijikata had been asleep as he talked to him, had that been just to ease the samurai's conscience? Maybe talking to Hijikata's comatose body just served to clean his small sense of guilt instead of a sincere feeling. Was that all there was to it?

And why was he suddenly feeling... disappointed? 

With these thoughts circling around his head like crows he unconsciously gritted his teeth behind a closed mouth, with lips forming a thin line and hands balled up into fists. He tried to keep the change in demeanor as minimal as he could, but the feeling inside his chest was expanding, making it a little more difficult to breathe or think normally.

He hadn't noticed Gintoki looking at him through the mirror all along.

"I'm not really an expert on food but you might be crushing our breakfast."

The white haired samurai's voice was soft, as if he knew what was going on and was trying to lighten the mood, to calm him. But how could he know? Hijikata lifted his head and saw Gintoki, or rather Gintoki's reflection, staring at him through the mirror. His eyes were so,  so  red Hijikata's knees almost gave out under him and he froze.

Gintoki's eyes were burning him.

Hijikata then saw his own reflection too, his hair disheveled, his skin pale and his eyes tired, with dark circles visible underneath. He was a mess. How could the Yorozuya even stand to look at him? He was disgusting. And Hijikata really didn't know where all this insecurity came from because he had never had these kind of thoughts before, at least not regarding the other, but it was difficult not thinking about it with Gintoki right here, looking the exact opposite of him. Because to Hijikata he looked immaculate, with his silver curls, high cheekbones, piercing eyes and the rest of him. And Hijikata was lost. He felt like such an idiot and his expression was showing it. He lowered his gaze once again and looked down, his hands slowly releasing their tight grip.

"What's wrong?" Gintoki then surprised him with the question, still in uttered that low voice. Hijikata didn't want to look up or else he was afraid he was going to spill out everything that was going on through his mind right now, and that was a bad idea. Because there was one recurring thought that was repeating itself over and over. 

'During that week at the hospital... were you feeling lonely too?'

"Nothing." He answered instead.

"Liar." It seemed he had been caught. Hijikata would have blamed it on the exceptional observation skills he knew the other possessed, but he knew he had been the one to let it show, even if involuntarily. However the silver samurai's tone wasn't accusing, no, it was still soft and slow and nice, and suddenly Hijikata's stomach dropped because he knew he didn't deserve what Gintoki was offering him right now, he really didn't... He didn't deserve Gintoki.

"You're not very good at lying, and I know something's going on." The light haired man continued. "So just tell me what's the matter... we can solve it." Hijikata saw through his fringe the reflection of the other's eyes. He was still looking at him in that intense way. He didn't want to tell Gintoki what he was thinking, he was sure he was going to be laughed at.

"I told you, it's nothing. Let's just get this over with." He dismissed quickly, focusing on the meal again but Gintoki stopped him, holding his hands in place. And Hijikata did not let himself think how it made him feel inside.

"No." Gintoki denied him, still with that voice. "Not until you tell me what's going on in that mind of yours." Suddenly the Yorozuya took a step back and spun Hijikata around, taking him to the sink, his hand holding Hijikata's again and he couldn't even feel the little bits of food on their skin anymore. Everything was just... Gintoki. 

He washed their hands gently and Hijikata wasn't able to move a muscle, as if he had turned into a solid, inanimated mass of being. And the way in which Gintoki cleaned carefully his fingers under the lukewarm spray of water- it was too much for Hijikata. The feeling of warm hands in his lingered even when the other went to grab a towel. While drying his hands, still delicately, the dark haired man wondered if anybody had ever done this for him before, but in his mind he couldn't come up with anyone except for Gintoki.

After drying his own hands and putting the towel away somewhere to the side, Gintoki returned his full attention to Hijikata, expecting an answer, only a foot of distance between them. "You know, I'm not going to move until you answer my question. So you only have one choice." Even if his voice was quiet it was firm and Hijikata didn't dare look him in the eyes.

Shit, it seemed like they were always interrupted when it felt like there was going to be a confrontation, so why the hell was no one interfering now?

He saw Gintoki's feet move as he took a small step closer. And it was weird seeing him like this because he was wearing his green pajamas, not his characteristic yukata which Hijikata had been used to. And he looked so relaxed. And Hijikata was in his pajamas too and they were in Gintoki's apartment, looking after three children. For two days they had lived together and by now Hijikata almost knew this house like the back of his hand.

And it had the atmosphere of a home in all the ways... but this just wasn't Hijikata's home.

Because he could never be part of it, could he?

And that was okay, that was okay because of course he wouldn't- shouldn't-  be part of what the other samurai had. They were mere acquaintances after all, who sometimes had disagreements and sometimes were forced to work together. Just that. So why was this uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his chest taking over him?

Hijikata smiled a little, it didn't reach his eyes. "Seriously, nothing's going on." Why did he feel so bad lying to him? And since when did white lies make you feel this guilty? ...Or maybe this wasn't as white as he thought.

All of a sudden Gintoki did something unexpected, he closed the remaining distance between them in a swift step and gently bumped their foreheads together. Hijikata froze on the spot. Slowly the tip of Gintoki's nose brushed against his, in a way that Hijikata could describe only as tender in that moment, the touch was ghost-like but it still sent goosebumps raising all over his skin. And their foreheads were still pressed together as he was staring at him with eyes full of something Hijikata couldn't understand. And he might have forgotten how to breathe because all that red was suffocating him.

"You can tell me, you know?" Gintoki's voice was no more than a low murmur dissipating in the space of the room and echoing inside Hijikata's mind. "If you have a problem... I could help. If you want. Because we have to stay positive for the kids these remaining days and..." His eyes became concerned. "I don't... like seeing you like this." The last part was whispered in such a low, gentle voice Hijikata's heart skyrocketed.

"...I...I-just-" Well, it seemed now it was his turn to be a little baby, just like the other had yesterday. Oh, how the roles had reversed.

"What is it?" Gintoki prompted.

He was cornered now.

Hijikata didn't want anyone to know about what was going on in his mind, especially him. But he also knew he had to fight the problem head on to overcome it. Wasn't that what he had always done or at least tried to do?...and if Gintoki ended up laughing at him, so what? It wasn't his fault for... feeling this way lately. Quickly, Hijikata took two steps back and the cold air replaced the heat from Gintoki's body. The other man was looking at him like he hadn't expected the sudden move, like he was feeling... rejected? No, no that wasn't possible. It was just Hijikata's mind playing tricks on him now.

"Why-" He took a deep breath, the words rushing in all at once inside his brain, wanting to spill out of his mouth. "-why didn't you... come at the hospital?"

Gintoki's eyes widened so much Hijikata was almost worried his bulbs were going to fall off. "W-What?" He stammered.

He kept his gaze firm. "...You heard me."

"I-I.. wait-" Gintoki passed a hand through his curls, still looking at him with that surprised expression. "Is this what's bothering you?" 

Hijikata turned his head to the side and didn't say anything for a moment. Gintoki took it as a yes.

"...forget it." The Vice Commander added in the end. He was already pulling away even further but the other samurai grabbed his arm to stop him, something that now was starting to become common between the two.

"I..." Gintoki started but stopped. He was looking at him uncertainly, no more words coming out of his mouth.

Hijikata wasn't stupid, he knew what pride meant for a man, for a samurai- especially one like Gintoki. And maybe if the roles were reversed... he might have done the same. He still remembered those kind words whispered in that pale room smelling of antiseptic and emptiness. And the memory of that gentle hand running through his hair was what had made him fall asleep when the painkillers hadn't worked during the cold nights.

But then Gintoki thought he had been asleep.

He wouldn't have done it otherwise, if only he had known Hijikata was awake. He would have never told him those things and if Hijikata had been really asleep he wouldn't have heard anything- and he didn't know why but the thought was so crushing that suddenly it wasn't because of the red that he couldn't breathe anymore. Because Gintoki was okay with Hijikata never knowing.

And suddenly it wasn't okay anymore.

None of this was, because even if he didn't expect it to, even if he had no idea why, even if it shouldn't feel the way it did... that hurt. That was the part that hurt. As the feeling inside his chest took hold of him Hijikata abruptly shook Gintoki's hand off of him.

"Then why did you save me?" His voice raised slightly but he couldn't help it, he needed answers. He needed to know. "During the raid why did you come to our rescue? Wasn't I just a pain in the ass for you? Isn't the Shinsengumi just a group of tax-thieves paid to take all your money away?" He knew he was starting to get irked and his voice kept increasing in volume, but the words were already tumbling out of his mouth. Everything he had felt these past weeks was coming out of his mouth- the frustration, the anger, the sadness... the loneliness. And it hurt. Amidst the red, hot rush going through him Hijikata distantly asked himself why it seemed like in the end he always ended up in pain... was this the price to pay to lead the life he had chosen?

"Why did you do it?! What did the Shinsengumi do to deserve your protection?" He continued, anger clear in his voice this time.

And suddenly the man in front of him was the one who had always mocked them, the one who stood tall and proud and didn't spare a thought to look at anyone else. The one not affected from anything. So why had he lowered himself to help them? To help him? Had he done it on purpose just to throw it back in his face how weak he was? What was his reason? Why?

As those red eyes stared back at him in Hijikata's mind they melted into this man he didn't understand the motives of... the one who was untouchable. And for some reason that snapped something ugly inside of him. 

"What did I do to deserve your protection?!" Hijikata almost yelled as his eyes became meaner.

They weren't blue anymore, they were ice and Gintoki felt their cold run all over him. He didn't like being looked at like this, not by Hijikata. But the next word stopped him in his tracks, unforseen.  As the pain that Gintoki felt in that moment was.

"Shiroyasha." Hijikata spat.

There was a trace of venom laced in his voice, in his ice cold gaze and Gintoki's face fell. This was the first time he saw Hijikata angry, this angry, and it couldn't even compare to that day in the alley. Gintoki frowned as all the questions replayed in his head. How could this moron even think he was going to let them die!? It was true that he called the Shinsengumi names and they bickered most of the time, but he had a great amount of respect for all the Shinsengumi's members, for Hijikata the most. When something bad had happened, even before, he had intervened, and he knew he would do it again in the future. Because how could he let anyone hurt Hijikata? Nobody had that privilege, not even Gintoki himself. But as he looked at the dark haired man right now... he felt like he had just done that.

Gintoki didn't want to make him think that, to let him hurt, to let him think that he was a heartless person who didn't care about anything, because he cared. And he cared about him. He opened his mouth to clarify, to try and solve the situation somehow- but a ring cut him off. It was Hijikata's phone. And of course he would keep it with him all the damn time!

Hijikata, unaware of his thoughts, took the offending object in his hand and answered. "Yes?" When he heard the voice on the other side his tone turned quieter, back to normal again. "Ah Kondo-San... I understand... now? It's fine, don't worry. Yeah, I missed working anyway... alright... I'll be there as soon as I can." And with that he snapped the phone shut. Without looking at Gintoki he walked past him, his shoulder bumping against his on purpose.

Gintoki could still feel the remnants of frustration hanging heavily in the air around them as Hijikata walked away.

And he was left alone, more confused than he had been before, wondering how the conversation had gone so wrong from only minutes ago when it seemed like everything was fine? The thoughts were running wildly through his head. He wanted to make this right, he wanted to go to Hijikata and maybe apologize, tell him that it was fine, that everything was fine, that- something. Anything to make the ice melt from his eyes. But even if he tried to move his feet were stuck on the ground.

He didn't know how long he stayed there, maybe a minute or an hour, time didn't matter anymore. Not until he heard the front door close. And Gintoki felt... sad.

 

* * *

 

 

The light haired samurai finished preparing the breakfast they were supposed to cook together. He couldn't help but leave a plate on the side for Hijikata, he thought that maybe when the other man came back later he might eat it. If he came back at all. After setting the table he joined Otae and the kids, eating silently and not looking up from his dish. And he couldn't help but think that it tasted really good, Hijikata had practically done everything on his own and if he had been Gintoki he might have even complimented him for the food. But he wasn't here.

"...Gin-San." Otae called to him. 

Her voice was careful but he didn't need careful now. He was confused and sad and at some point anger had taken over him, too, and now he was feeling everything at once. So... this was what way you got in the end when you decided to show something more, something deeper- when you decided to show gratitude. Well, what a nice way to say thanks!

"What?" He asked, trying to keep his tone as neutral as possible, however it was clear that the brunette knew what was going on. She had probably heard them.

"Is everything alright?" Otae asked worriedly.

"Everything's fine." Gintoki murmured but her expression didn't change. The woman's attention shifted from him for a moment because Kagura wanted to try something from her plate and Otae gave her a spoonful of the miso soup that she seemed to really like, but her gaze quickly returned to Gintoki again.

"You know it's going to be okay, right?" She told him in a calm voice. This time Gintoki lifted his head to look at her as she continued. "I'm sorry but your tone wasn't exactly subtle, I heard what you were saying. I even took the children to the other room so they wouldn't hear, because they started sensing that something was wrong. Fortunately Hijikata-San came to say goodbye before going to work." She smiled then. "You should have seen them Gin-San, the kids didn't want to let him go. He had to hug them to calm them down and promise that he would be back soon. He was sweet, I didn't expect that."

At least he hadn't been an asshole with her and the kids, if he had Gintoki would have started a fight with him for real. Instead, like Otae had said, he had been... sweet. It wasn't their fault after all, it was only Gintoki's. He sighed and glanced to the side to Sougo and in a moment of sudden affection he gently patted the baby's head. While he was occupied with this Otae put her hand on top his free one, that had been resting limply on the table.

Her hand was warm, a nice contrast to the cold he had felt before. Gintoki would never tell her this but he was so damn thankful that he had her here. She actually knew what she was doing, not the same could be said for him, and she was very reliable. It was reassuring to have her by his side. And even if she was younger than him she was by far more mature. It had taken some time but after getting to know each other they understood now, and when one of them needed help the other was always there. Gintoki considered her a dear friend, with her he felt... safe. And not in a weak kind of way, on the contrary, he felt reassured with her. Because even if he went and did the most stupid thing Otae would still be here, with her crazy strength, her poisonous eggs and her welcoming smile. Waiting for him to come back. And it was really nice having a good friend like her. Friends like her, Zura, Sakamoto, Kagura, Shinpachi, Otose (who he considered more of a mother figure), Tama and even the Cat Woman were what he considered his family now.

He had discovered a long time ago that home wasn't the place where you lived but the people you loved. And they were his home... maybe he was a fool to think that Hijikata might belong somewhere among these lines too.

"He is just stressed, that is all. Please don't take it personally." Otae continued in a soothing voice, squeezing his hand gently. "How could he be mad at you because you saved his life and his faction? That's preposterous... I think Hijikata-San said those things only because he was suddenly thrown in a new situation and it was a shock for him. Thinking that he has to live with his  rival  for a week-" Gintoki swore he could hear the smirk even if she didn't have one. "-to watch over his subordinate who turned into a baby and two other kids. Add to this the fact that he hasn't been able to work- which he seems to really enjoy- or sleep- which is a necessity- and this is the result. It would take its toll on anyone. I know you have gone through the same, but your ability to adapt to any kind of situation is honestly impressive and not everyone is capable of it. For some people it might take more time." She gave his hand one last squeeze and retracted hers as Gintoki was left a little speechless.

He could feel his anger dissipating quickly. Thinking about it everything she had said made sense. Gintoki was the first to feel cranky without sleep, he could definitely understand when others felt like that too and he knew how much Hijikata loved his job, staying away from it and from the Shinsengumi must be hard, especially when the Gorilla had practically forced him to live here for the time being. With his little devil subordinate to look after. And adapting so suddenly to a new situation wasn't easy for anyone, despite what Otae had said Gintoki still felt insecure about this too, he was just better at hiding it. ...He felt a little guilty now for being angry in the first place.

He turned wide eyes at the girl and blinked once. "Wow... you've thought about this a lot."

"Not really. It only took me a minute." She was still smiling, as if what she had explained just now had been the simplest thing.

"You're... something else." Gintoki exhaled as he took his glass of water and drank a gulp, suddenly feeling his throat dry.

She smirked a little. "I know." Then her eyes became... mischievous. "And do you really think I haven't noticed what is going on with you two?"

Gintoki choked on the water. "W-W-What!?" He asked as he tried not to spit out anymore liquid than he already had.

Otae shook her head at him, as if she was both amused and disappointed from his shock. "Oh please, don't look at me like that. I don't know exactly what happened but things have changed and you are not enemies anymore." She shrugged a little. "Not that you really were from the beginning, but it's clear now that you are something... more." She added carefully, testing the waters.

The only thing Gintoki could do was blink as he felt his face somehow turn warmer. She took that as a good sign and continued. "Gin-San he has his pride and so do you, but don't let this get between you. I think Hijikata-San is going through more than he is letting on... you know that better than anyone, don't you?" Otae was now smiling kindly again and after her words Gintoki's guilt was mixing with the hope to make things right between himself and Hijikata. She seemed to notice this as she spoke her next words. "You can talk to him later and you will be able to solve this. Everything is going to be alright. Maybe even more than alright."

By now Gintoki wasn't even surprised anymore by what she knew. It had been kind of obvious she would eventually find out (she was observant like that) about this anyway. Whatever this was. And it looked like she was enjoying herself, a little too much. But it was even clearer how supportive she was and Gintoki felt waves of relief and gratitude wash over him, though even he himself wasn't exactly sure why. But he sighed again as he thought of something, his heart feeling a little heavier.

"...How can I talk to him later? I don't even know for how long he's going to work." He phrased the sentence this way because he didn't want to say out loud that he actually didn't know if Hijikata would even come back.

"Well, today I have to work too-" Gintoki's face suddenly filled with panic and she was quick to reassure him. "-just two hours and a half during the afternoon, don't worry. However, even if we are capable of watching after the children on our own in my opinion it's best if two of us stay with them, at least today. Since we weren't able to sleep and we are tired we could unintentionally make a mistake that could endanger them."

Gintoki got that, actually he still felt kind of bad about the day before when sleep had taken over him without him even noticing. Thankfully Tama had come to the rescue, but he knew that they couldn't always bother her or Otose, they had their work to do. What he didn't understand though was where the brunette was going with this. 

"We still don't know how long he's going to be away for or even where he is."

But Otae seemed to be one step ahead of him. "Are you sure about that?"

She took out her cellphone, Gintoki didn't remember seeing it before. "Unfortunately, or maybe in this case fortunately, a uh-" Her gaze landed on the kids for a second. "-a silly gorilla said that he couldn't stand a day without... hearing my voice." She shuddered a little at the apparent memory and he pitied her for a moment.

"When I had bought a phone for work-" She continued. "-he somehow found out my number and kept on calling. Like any other sane person would have done, after trying everything, and believe me I tried  everything -" She was looking at him dead serious in the eyes and Gintoki really believed her a he nodded at her words, always more intrigued.

"...I destroyed the phone."

Gintoki snorted at that.

Otae sighed. "But he bought me another one, long story short after four more cellphones in the end I decided to just keep this one, I couldn't do otherwise since I need it. Obviously threatening to go to the police wouldn't really be effective and, well... sometimes he might have interesting information. To get to the point... if I called him right now he would be capable of telling me the exact position and schedule of all of his men, among other things." She smirked. "I don't really think finding Hijikata-San is going to be that difficult, you know?"

Gintoki was almost gaping at her before he let out a few snickers. "You're an evil genius Otae, you know that?"

She tilted her head a little, smirk still in place. "What can I say? I learnt from the best."

There was a moment in which they looked at each other with a completely straight face. And then they burst out laughing. The babies' attention snapped to the adults and after seeing the two they decided to join in and laugh too. The weight Gintoki had on his shoulders lifted and he felt better. He was going to talk to Hijikata and hopefully they would come to an understanding. The feeling of the happy family returned and engulfed him.

They were going to be alright, maybe even more than alright.

 

* * *

 

 

After eating and joking around with the kids Gintoki suggested to go and play at the park, since they couldn't really do it yesterday. The sun was shining and it would be good for them and all that stuff people said about fresh air and kids that he didn't really understand. While Otae dressed the little ones after changing them as he washed the dishes and once everyone was ready they took what they would need and with Sadaharu leading them they were out of the door in a heartbeat. People were milling about in the busy streets and if it weren't for the three kids currently sitting on the stroller this would be one of their usual days.

Shortly after they arrived at the park, a different one from the previous day. It was nice, with the sakura trees shedding pale pink petals above their heads and the green grass seemingly extending for miles. They laid down a blanket in which they carefully positioned the kids, sitting too as Sadaharu run around a little and simply enjoying the atmosphere.

"Isn't it nice? It was a good idea coming here." Otae voiced out what he had been thinking.

"What did you expect?" Gintoki smirked. "I always have great ideas." She rolled her eyes at his answer but it was clear she was amused from the little smile on her face.

"Oh hey, look." Gintoki suddenly pointed somewhere ahead of them with his pointer finger and she followed with her gaze. "It's that man who's always shirtless."

Right in front of them, a few feet away, there was a middle-aged man who constantly came to the parks of Kabuki-Cho. He never had a shirt on and sometimes he even went around in a swimsuit, always laying down in the grass because apparently he wanted to take a tan.

"Oh, yeah." Otae nodded. "I can't remember why isn't he on the beach anymore?" She asked as they saw the man turn on his back, sprawled out on the ground.

"Cause he had tried to eat a living whale that had washed ashore with his chopsticks, after he said he couldn't find any good restaurants around, and they banned him." Gintoki answered around a yawn, not really affected after he had heard the story more times than he could count.

"Yeah, now I remember." Otae nodded distractedly, not affected either. Kagura was making some funny faces at her and she decided to tickle her, the little girl's laughter filling the place and Gintoki was smiling as he looked at the scene, until-

"Dada?"

Gintoki and Otae froze for a split second. Then their attention snapped to the source of the voice. Shinpachi.

"What did you say?!" They both asked at the same time.

Gintoki had his pinkie in his ear, trying to clean it as best as he could. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Shinpachi just looked at them as he tilted his head and repeated the word.

"Dada?"

"Did you hear it too or am I hearing voices?!" Gintoki exclaimed at Otae, shocked at this turn of events.

"No, I did too! It's his first real word as a baby! Quick get the camera!" The girl all but screeched.

Gintoki nodded so fast he thought his head was going to snap."I know! I-" Then he stopped and turned to her. "- wait, what camera?"

Otae looked at him simultaneously as if he had just grown another limb and as if she wanted to punch him for his stupidity. "You really think I wouldn't have thought about this possibility!? I have put the camera in the pocket of the stroller just in case, now quick go and get it!" She gestured at the strollers hastily, wanting to stay near the babies in case they said anything else.

"Okay, fine!" Gintoki agreed as he got up in search of this camera she had taken.

He was back in record time as he fumbled with it only for a little sat back down with them, pressing the recording button. Otae was near Shinpachi and she tried to speak as slowly and clearly to him as possible.

"Shin-Chan, can you please repeat it for us?"

Shinpachi blinked. "Dada." He simply said.

Both Otae and Gintoki exulted in joy. Whoever looked at them thought that they were either over-excited parents with their kids or just crazy. Or both.

"I told you he was the most clever in the group!" Gintoki all but shouted, for some reason feeling proud of himself.

"You didn't tell me anything!" Otae countered. "But of course he is, Shin-Chan is my little brother after all!" She cooed as she hit Gintoki's shoulder in excitement.

Gintoki looked over at Otae with his usual dead fish eyes. "And that is linked... why?"

She glared at him. "Don't you even dare! We both now I'm the intelligent one here, he was going to take after me." She turned her head to the other side, clearly feeling satisfied of herself.

Gintoki laughed in a mocking manner."Oh yeah, right!" He narrowed his eyes at her. "It's because of all the time he has spent with me! He's absorbing my brillianceverness." He answered back defiantly.

Otae raised an eyebrow at that. "Does that word even exist?"

Gintoki raised an eyebrow back. "If I say it, it means it exists."

She deadpanned. "Of course." But then she smirked again. "Anyway, he still took after me and we both know that."

Gintoki scoffed. "Keep on dreaming." He whispered under his breath.

"What was that?" She asked in a warning tone.

"Nothing ma'am." He said quickly.

"That's better."

But they heard something else.

"Where Dada?"

This time Kagura had spoken and she was looking at them as if expecting an answer. Gintoki and Otae exchanged a look, bewildered, then returned their gaze to her.

"...she can speak too. She can speak too!"

"Holy... moly!"

Gintoki was almost pulling at his hair as Otae was trying to record everything, their loud exclamations carrying on to other parts of the park. By that point Sadaharu had returned and even if he didn't understand what was going on the dog was happily wagging its tail and licking at the babies' faces, making them giggle.

 

A little away from them the kid pulled on the dress of his mother. "Mom? What are those people doing?" He asked her as he pointed at Gintoki and Otae, who were practically rolling around the grass in joy by this point.

"Don't look at them! Those are what we call 'stranger danger'." The woman advised her son as she covered his eyes.

"Yeah." A voice joined in and the two looked behind them to see the middle- aged man taking the sun with only his swimsuit on. "There are definitely weird people around these days." He nodded at them and grinned, most of his teeth either yellow, black or missing. The woman almost screamed as she pulled her son away from there.

 

Meanwhile Gintoki and Otae were reeling with joy, when suddenly former turned to the latter. "But she's calling for this 'dada' too."

Otae furrowed her brows as she gently (and excitedly) asked Kagura if she could repeat what she had said once more.

"Where Dada?" The little girl said it louder this time.

"Who's Dada?" Gintoki asked confused and Otae shrugged her shoulders because she really had no idea.

"... Dada." This time it was Sougo, he had a finger on his lips and his big, reddish eyes seemed sad.

"Oh my... they all spoke in the same day... same day! This is like the greatest achievement for a mother!" Otae took a hand to her heart, camera raised high.

"Wooo..." Gintoki shook his head, more than a little shocked. Then he blinked and turned to Otae. "Wait but you're not really their-"

"If you finish that sentence I'm going to chain you to the shirtless man for the rest of the day."

"-this is amazing! Can you believe they all said their first words in the same day!?" Gintoki asked excitedly, quickly changing tactics because he knew she actually would. Otae seemed satisfied with the answer as she nodded her head so quickly Gintoki was almost convinced it would fall off. But thinking over it he had actually thought he would hear 'gha' for the rest of the week. "...So... they all know how to speak, huh?"

The grown ups, though still enthusiastic, were even more confused now. Who could it be they were talking about? An idea crossed Otae's mind. "Oh beautiful-" She stopped herself in her tracks before Gintoki could, because she knew if she started she wouldn't stop. "-darlings. Can you please look at me? I need you to understand."

She tried to speak as clearly as possible. "Now I will point at myself-" she was gesturing all the while, so even if the words were difficult they could still understand. "-and then at Gintoki, and you say the first word you want. Is that okay?" The three kids nodded.

"Very well!" Otae grinned as she slowly pointed to herself, trepidation clear in her voice. "Then... who am I?"

"Mama!" The three shouted at the same time.

Otae's eyes filled with tears that she quickly blinked away. She took hold of Gintoki's sleeve in a death grip as she pulled to get his attention, making him fall face first into the blanket. But it wasn't like his attention could have been anywhere else, only on what was happening in that moment in front of them.

"D-Did you hear that?" Otae asked in a loud and trembling voice. 

"Of course I heard!" Gintoki nodded quickly as he sat down again.

Then Otae gulped as she took a deep breath. "Gin-San... I don't think I deserve this role. But is it wrong that it makes me feel happy?" She asked, more subdued this time, looking at him with warm brown eyes full of adoration but also hesitance. Gintoki understood as he smiled gently at her. He still had no idea what he would be to them, something good he hoped. But he might have a grasp on who this Dada was.

"Sorry, I got a bit carried away..."  Otae rubbed her eyes as she let go of his sleeve and pulled herself together. "Alright let's continue." Otae pointed at him now. "Okay little beautiful, amazing creatures, you glowing, sparkling angels that came from above and-

"Otae-" Gintoki interjected a little amused, knowing she wouldn't stop if he didn't intervene this time.

"-sorry." She apologized, getting quickly carried away once again. But she couldn't help it, they were just so precious! She cleared her throat and assumed a neutral expression, though it wasn't really working. "Can you tell me who this is?"

"Papa!" The three of them screamed at the same time.

Otae pulled at his yukata from the excitement, making Gintoki fall down again. But he wasn't even annoyed as he got up and smiled a genuine, beautiful and kind smile at the three kids. His heart felt kind of full and he ruffled their hair softly. Otae smiled sweetly at them. Shinpachi, Kagura and Sougo were so adorable as they were looking at them with those pretty, round eyes and her heart was melting. But she now had to ask the most important question.

"And who is Hi-ji-ka-ta?" She said each syllable slowly so they could fully comprehend the name.

"Dada!" The kids shouted and threw their hands in the air.

Alright, the last one had been obvious but it was still nice hearing it. This meant the little kids trusted them enough to see them as parent figures. Well, that and because they were the ones who had been around them the most, Gintoki supposed. He still thought that he was the one who didn't deserve this term of endearment, but it made him happy hearing it. And the fact that Kagura and Shinpachi trusted Hijikata enough to call him that, and of course Sougo doing the same with him and Otae... it was... it was astonishing really. Gintoki felt his heart squeeze.

Otae turned to him with the same smile she had had in the living room when they were talking about Hijikata, maybe a tad brighter. "...It seems we are officially a family now Gin-San!" She whispered excitedly.

Gintoki grinned as he laid down on his side, looking at them. "Yeah, a family."

Gintoki wasn't going to lie, he liked the 'official' sound of it. Even if he had already thought about them this way, now it just felt more real.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

They tried to make the kids say more and they got some jumbled words out of them, but in the end there was still the same question coming out of their little mouths. Otae studied their expressions for a moment and then went to retrieve her phone.

When she came back she directed her gaze at Gintoki. "I think now it's a good time." She nodded at him as she pressed a few keys on the device.

Gintoki didn't want to admit that his heart was beating quickly. "Are you calling the Gorilla?"

She showed the small screen to him and Gintoki read: "... Crazy ... Stupid ... ... ... ... Gorilla ... ... ..." And there were some words he couldn't say out loud because the kids were here. He had to say he was kind of impressed, Otae had certainly used... imagination with some of the terms. He nodded and she pressed the calling button, holding the phone as far away from them as she could. Gintoki raised an eyebrow at her, not really understanding why. Only after one ring the voice on the other side answered.

"MYYY LOOOOOOOOOVVVVEEE!!"

People at the park were looking at them curiously.  Gintoki's ears beeped from the loud sound and now he understood why. The kids had started giggling. He swore they laughed with anything that had to do with the Gorilla.

Otae took the phone to her ear and answered calmly. "Say another word and that will be your last." This time there was no sound from the device and Gintoki snickered a little as he imagined Kondo's terrified face, though if he was in his place he would be scared out of his mind too from her threat. She took a deep breath. "Don't get your hopes up. I have only called because the beautiful ange-" Gintoki gave her a look and Otae corrected herself, knowing she would start another endless string of compliments otherwise.... she could always do that later. "I mean, the children want to know where Hijikata-San is, since they got used to him being present."

There were some noises and a muffled voice on the other side, much quieter this time, and after maybe half a minute Otae nodded. "Alright." She ended the phone call as Kondo was still speaking, probably trying (and failing) to flirt and she turned to look at Gintoki with a mix between a smile and a smirk. "He is at the court near the center of Oedo. Apparently they caught someone powerful who called their lawyers in or something like that, I didn't really hear that part. Anyway, Hijikata-San and the whole Shinsengumi are going to be there until five o'clock at least. After they are going to take the criminals to a prison near Oedo and it's going to take some time because of all the documents they have to sign. No one can return to the Shinsengumi's headquarters unless it's an order from the Commander or Vice-Commander, so who knows? Hijikata-San might be there even before then."

Gintoki was amazed from her answer. He looked at her in awe, then he started laughing. "With a phone call you got to know not only where one of the best Shinsengumi's members was, but also their schedule and everything they have been up to until now? All information that is actually secluded to citizens." Gintoki shook a little his head, impressed. "You know, a lot of people would kill for this, Zura included, and you didn't even care for most of the things Gori told you."

Then a sudden thought crossed his mind. "Let's sell the information and become rich, we'll split 60/40. For me.

Otae sighed. "I already told you, it's not my fault he blabbers about what he shouldn't. And no. First of all- I would never sell precious information for money. Secondly- we both know if we did this you would take all the money and escape before I could find you." She stated with a raised eyebrow.

Gintoki shrugged lazily at his failed plan. Where was the lie though? "True." But out of the blue she smirked and he narrowed his eyes slightly, confused.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." She waved a hand dismissively but her eyes were still mischievous. "I was just thinking about the part where you said 'one of the best Shinsengumi's members', why Gin-San, I didn't know you admired him this much?" She took a hand to her mouth and feigned surprise.

Gintoki's face flared as he became aware of his mistake. Crap! He hadn't meant to say that out loud! He only thought about it from time to time but it had slipped!

"S-Shut up it's n-not like that! In the Shinsengumi everyone is good! Have you seen the training regimen they have to go through?! Of course they'll choose the best members! No, in fact all of them are the best! Haha...ahah... hahaha!"

No one believed him.

Otae gave him a 'Please-I-know-what-you-are-really-thinking-about' look and he gulped as she turned to the children.

"Hey lovely, beautiful sweethearts-" She stopped herself this time. "Dada is going to come back in a few hours. Papa will drag him home, so don't worry!"

"Yaaahhh!" Apparently they liked the perspective of that. Otae looked for something inside the strollers again and took out a big, red ball. Gintoki was starting to think she might have taken Doreamon's pocket. "Who wants to play?"

Shinpachi raised his hands up so high he fell on his back, laughing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

They stayed at the park until the afternoon, eating some lunch in one of the restaurants there because Gintoki had managed to convince Otae not to bring with them any homemade bento boxes, for obvious reasons.

During their meal a young woman passing by looked at the kids and complimented them.

"Aww they're so adorable!" She looked at them. "And you are such a cute couple!"

Otae choked and Gintoki spit out water... and it was difficult to know who was laughing more. They were too amused at the sheer possibility that someone might think they were together. Not that there was anything wrong with that but they were so used to seeing each other as good friends and brother and sister that it was just too incredulous for them. The woman was looking at them confused.

Once they calmed down Otae explained the situation a little. "Oh no, they aren't our children. We are simply returning a favour to some friends of ours." She smiled at the stranger and Gintoki thought that there was actually some truth to her words.

"Oh, I see." The woman said a little surprised.

"And we aren't a couple, just friends." Otae added as she turned to look at Gintoki with kind eyes and a playful smile. "He is in love with someone else."

Gintoki, who had then been drinking some water just like before, choked once again.

He tried to breathe normally and survive what could have as well been a heart attack. Why did she drop these bombs on him?! Did she think it was funny or something?! (Yeah) He was sure he became red from head to toes. He didn't know what was worse, the fact that Otae had said it with normalcy, as if it wasn't something out of this world, or the fact that... he felt a slice of truth in those words, hearing them from someone else's mouth.

Frankly, it was terrifying to think about so he pushed it to the back of his mind. The woman apologized and all Gintoki could do was give a forced smile as she and Otae exchanged a few more words and she left with a wave to the kids, who waved back. Gintoki proceeded to glare at Otae until she gave in and bought him dessert. At least he had gotten something out of his embarrassment, though his heart still felt a little... heavier. 

They stayed for a little longer, deciding then to go back home. The ride back was almost quiet, Gintoki still participated in the conversation, but he his head felt dizzy with too many thoughts. Once at the apartment they put away their stuff away and the kids were playing in the living room as he fell on the couch, sprawled. Otae sat more gracefully next to him.

"Why do I feel so tired?" Gintoki voiced out loud his question in a whine.

"Because you didn't sleep last night." Otae provided.

He nodded lazily. "That's true."

"And because you had a fight with Hijikata-San and now you feel sad."

"I don't!" He immediately denied.

"You so do."

Gintoki was going to answer back but when he turned to her even if calm her face was almost scary, he wasn't the only one who hadn't slept after all, and she had to work too. This meant she was more irritable than usual. And for Otae that was  not  good. He was going to let her win, only for today. An alarm went off and the brunette looked for her phone before turning the annoying beeping sound off, which reminded Gintoki of another experience he had the day before and he shouldn't think about, unless he wanted to become a living tomato.

"I have an hour before I have to leave. Go find Hijikata-San." Otae informed him, almost in a monotone.

Gintoki shot out from the couch. "Are you snickerdoodling kidding me?!"

She gasped in surprise. "Oh, you remembered not to cuss in front of the children. Good job Gin-San!" She smiled brightly as if she hadn't just dropped another bomb on him.

"Don't change the subject! Do you have any idea how far I have to go!?"

"You can take your scooter and you will be fine." Otae assured him. "Would you rather I had set my alarm ten minutes before I had to go? I tried to give you time." She was giving him the sore eye.

He crossed his arms and grumbled. "...Fine."

"Now go quickly, find him and solve things. Good luck!" She gave him a thumbs up for good measure.

"You're saying it as if it's easy!" Gintoki complained, the situation seeming unfair to him.

"It is. You have to work hard enough to get what you want, but in the end it's worth it. And it won't seem so difficult once you have what you wished for." It seemed like she was reciting one of those cards they sold to little kids and old people. Gintoki sighed as he scratched at his scalp. Well he was still going to have to confront Hijikata, so it was now or never he supposed.

"Fine." He repeated and patted the three children on the head before going to sit in the entrance and put his boots on. When he was done opening the door he heard Otae.

"Gin-San." He turned to face her. "It's going to be fine. Two people who care about each other in the end will always find their way back to one another." She smiled sweetly. Gintoki blushed and didn't know how to answer except for a little nod in that moment. He went out, closing the door quietly behind him.

"...Mama." A quiet voice spoke, it was Sougo. Otae continued to feel fuzzy with the warmth spreading in her heart because these little creatures were the sweetest thing she had ever come across.

"Yes darlingsweetiehoneysugarplumpbeautifulamazingadorableprettyangel?" Okay, she had needed to say it or she would have exploded. Sougo blinked a few times, as if confused and Otae giggled a little at the adorable baby as she softly caressed his chubby cheek.

He seemed to remember why he had called for her as he asked in a feeble voice,"...Papa?"

"He went to get Hiji-uh... Dada." She told him, still having to get used to saying it. She smiled warmly at him. "Don't worry they will be back soon, do you want to play with me while we wait for them?" Little Sougo nodded and smiled radiantly.

Otae swore these babies were going to be the death of her.

 

* * *

 

 

Gintoki was racing on the streets with his faithful scooter, trying to avoid any cars in his path and going as fast as he could to maybe have some time to spare. Nowadays it seemed like every time he used his scooter he always had to go at the speed of light.

Ten minutes had passed when he parked near the court and got off his precious. He was walking to the entrance as he saw two members of the Shinsengumi that were talking, noticing them from their uniforms. Sadly none of them was Hijikata.

'Maybe he's inside.' Gintoki thought hopefully.

He was walking forward as his ears caught what the two officers were saying. "-and it was so cool, you should have seen the movie too!"

"The one you went to see with the Vice-Commander?"

"Yeah! Speaking of him, where is the Fukucho?"

Gintoki stopped in his tracks and took a step backwards, fortunately the other two had their backs turned to him and didn't notice anything.

"Didn't you hear before? He was called by the Commander."

"Really?"

Now Gintoki was discreetly following them, his curiosity fully piqued.

"Yeah, he had to go back to the barracks for some paperwork or something like that."

Wow, it was just like in a manga or anime where the main character was given information by random strangers to finally be able to get what he wanted. Amazing.

"Man, this case has been really stressful, it's finally over! How can the Vice-Commander do all of this and still look after Captain Okita?"

And there went Gintoki's wave of guilt intensifying again.

"I have no idea. But he's the Vice-Commander for a reason after all. I hope he'll bring the Captain to the barracks one of these days."

"Yeah, me too. Hey, about we go see that movie?"

"Now?"

"Why not? We're not supposed to be back until six and I don't know about you but I don't think I'll be able to face Hijikata-San's wrath alone if we go back early."

"You're right, let's go."

They went in another direction until they disappeared from sight and Gintoki immediately went to his scooter, turning on the engine and heading to the Shinsengumi headquarters.

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

 

In less than half an hour Gintoki was finally there.

And even though he hadn't run since he had been on his loyal vehicle he was a little sweaty. He would blame it on the weather but really, it was because of his nerves. Now he had to infiltrate without being noticed. Which was as easy as making Kagura eat since the place was almost completely deserted. With a racing heart Gintoki started his quest for Hijikata's room.

'Stupid Shinsengumi, I melt during the summer and they have air conditioner here.' He thought bitterly as he walked along the corridors. True, it still wasn't summer but the days weren't exactly cold either. And even if he should have noticed the conditioners when he had been here before, Gintoki had been more focused on Hiji- on other important matters. Yep, completely different and important matters! And now he had to remember where the moron's room was. Sougo had told him once, when he had dragged him in one of his pranks to Hijikata. After various twists, turns and some time Gintoki was finally able to arrive in front of what looked like an ordinary door. He put his ear near it, to hear if there was anyone inside, but there was no sound. He decided to just go with his gut, usually it worked, and silently slided the door all the way. He guessed this was his now or never moment.

It was the right room because Hijikata was standing a few feet away on the yard, his back turned to him and a cigarette in his hand. For a moment Gintoki was mesmerized by the shapes the smoke created as it disappeared in the air. And he thought Hijikata looked so cool like this with his silhouette bathed in the rays of sunlight.

Gintoki could see only his back but he thought in that moment he might even look beautiful.

He took a step forward and the small noise was apparently enough to be heard because in the next moment Hijikata turned. And stopped. He was so surprised, shocked even, that his cigarette fell from his lips.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!"

Yeah, this was definitely the right room.

Gintoki took his usual pose with his arm folded in his yukata.  "Yo." He greeted.

"Don't fucking 'yo' me! What the hell are you doing here!?" Hijikata demanded.

"I came to talk about things. And the kids." Gintoki answered calmly, not really put off by Hijikata's tone.

Hijikata's expression went from angry-surprised to concerned-surprised. "Did something happen?"

And with that concerned voice and worried expression Gintoki could only think that right now he looked like a real dad.

His heart did a few acrobatics. "Actually it did, but it's nothing bad. They... said their first words. "He waited for Hijikata to absorb the new information. "And your new title is officially 'Dada'. Congratulations on being an 'offcial parent' now."

And really, it was meant to be sarcastic but there was a hidden truth behind those words that unconsciously came out.

"They were looking for you because they're now used to you being with them." Gintoki finished quietly.

Hijikata blinked and stared for a while. "...I see." He was lost in thought. But Gintoki couldn't have that, not right now.

"I didn't come here to tell you only that." Hijikata was going to speak but Gintoki continued. "I came here to talk about what happened this morning."

Hijikata scoffed and turned away as he took another cigarette from the pack in his pocket. Now that Gintoki paid more attention he noticed a distinctive smell of smoke in the room. He didn't know for how long Hijikata had been here but he sure as hell had had a few cigarettes.

"If you came here just for that... then there's nothing to talk about. You can go back." The Vice Commander answered. He was back to his cold self from that morning, but his tone was quieter, there wasn't any real bite to his words.

"What do you mean 'just for that'? It's important and we have to talk about it!" But Gintoki still couldn't help the irritation seeping in his voice because to him it was a lot more than 'just that'.

"We have nothing to talk about. You can leave." Hijikata replied in a calm, almost dismissive tone.

For a moment Gintoki almost didn't hear what was really beneath the surface.

Which was why he closed the door behind him. He hadn't seen a soul since he had been here, but maybe those idiots from before had changed their minds and decided to come back. And he'd rather have no one hear them right now because he decided he was going to say something he never thought he'd say out loud to anyone. And he only needed one person to hear it.

"Oh, but we have plenty to talk about. And you're going to hear me out, because this is important." Gintoki muttered as he closed the distance between them in a few steps, and stood in the porch next to Hijikata outside of his room. He took the dark haired man's cigarette in a show of annoyance (but also because he was a little worried, no one should smoke this much, it was bad for the health and Hijikata had had surgery not too long ago), and crushed it on the ground with his boot.

"Oi! What the-"

Gintoki took Hijikata by the shoulders and pushed him against the nearest wall, not strong enough to really hurt but he was tired of the other evading his questions so he would make him listen to what he had to say, whether he liked it or not. Hijikata stopped as his eyes widened in surprise.

Gintoki took a deep breath. Now or never, huh? "You want to know why I didn't come to the hospital during that week and a half? I'll tell you then. And I will also tell you why I saved you."

He had lowered his voice to a calm murmur, because as many contrasting things as he was feeling right now he didn't want this to be from anger.

He slowly loosened the grip he had on the other's shoulders, simply touching Hijikata, feeling the warmth of his skin through his clothes and it hadn't even been a whole day since they had last seen each other but Gintoki felt like he already missed this. Now that he had his full attention he looked him in the eyes. He was going to tell him things he hadn't told anyone, that he had had the courage to say only when Hijikata was asleep... but he trusted him.

Gintoki's heart raced for another reason.

"...The reason why I didn't come was because..." Wow, this was more difficult than he had initially thought as he stared into the ocean blues those endless pools were made of. But he had to do this. He had to show Hijikata just how much he wanted to make things right between them. Just how much he... cared. He took another deep breath and let it go softly. "-because... I was scared."

Hijikata's eyes widened impossibly so and his mouth went agape. Gintoki would have found amusement and some sort of satisfaction in being able to cause this reaction from the usual stoic Vice- Commander's face, but right now his nerves were eating inside at him and he wasn't really able to notice anything else.

"Before you say anything, let me finish first." He ordered quietly, sure that if he was interrupted he wouldn't be able to continue. "...when I first heard that those stupid amanto had that crazy weapon with them- I couldn't hold myself back. My legs were moving on their own and I had to do something. It's true that I never say it and I always call you names, but honestly... I think that what you guys do is pretty amazing. You always put everyone else before you and I don't think that out there another police force quite like the Shinsengumi exists." 

Gintoki was looking at the sea blue eyes of Hijikata. He was drawn to them every time. And finally the colour was back to what he was used to see.

"And when I heard you were there I knew I had to do something. Hijikata... when I saw what they had done to you -I..." Gintoki exhaled softly, still looking into Hijikata's eyes as his heart was threatening to spill out of his chest, as much as his words were. "I thought you were gone." He confessed quietly. "That I… had lost you. I really thought I had."

To say Hijikata was speechless would be an understatement. If he did have any strength left to fight before it was gone now. His heart gave a painful thud at Gintoki's words.

"And I couldn't  _allow_  that, because I..." Gintoki looked to the ground, trying to focus on the present as he caught a glimpse of the past in one part of his mind. He lifted his head again, focusing on Hijikata. "...I have lost more important people than I can even count in my life. So I had to do everything I could to save you." He almost smiled at him. Then he remembered another part of their fight that morning. "To answer your other question you... aren't a pain in the ass, not really." Gintoki chuckled a little. "Actually you have never been. Yeah, we fight, sometimes we fight a lot, but it's all good in the end and more times than not I end up having fun too.... It seems like my life never gets boring when I'm around you. It's the opposite. And these weeks I understood that  _this_  is something... different." 

Gintoki smiled in a kind of way that made Hijikata itch to get closer to him. "Two weeks ago I understood... that you are an important person in my life." There was a whirlwind inside his heart. "And yeah, it took some shitty amanto and an almost death experience, but hey, you know first hand how stubborn and oblivious I can be." He ended with a small, soft smile that was as vulnerable as it was genuine.

Hijikata didn't really know what to do except crawl in a hole and maybe stay there. He couldn't believe what the other had just told him and emotions were clouding his brain, one of the most prominent was embarrassment, if from his own reaction or from Gintoki's words he didn't know. But he might still be in shock because even if he had given him the cold shoulder Gintoki still decided to come back, to look for him and try to explain things. Because he just said that to him Hijikata was... important.

His eyes stung with emotion he didn't really think he deserved, but still felt nonetheless. Gintoki leaned a little closer and their foreheads touched. It was like relief and Hijikata closed his eyes at the sensation running through him, but he opened them because he didn't want to lose a single moment of  _this_.

"...I actually came to the hospital." Gintoki whispered quietly and Hijikata's breath got stuck in his throat. Not because of the information that he already knew, but because Gintoki was telling him. He wanted for him to know. "I was there a week after you were admitted and I... I said this kind of stuff to you when you were asleep... because I couldn't bring myself to do it otherwise. And I know, it's a cowardly way to do deal with it, but as I said I was... scared." Gintoki confessed, a little uncomfortable at the word and the thought in itself. He let his palms run down Hijikata's shoulders until he reached his arms and stopped.

He breathed quietly with Hijikata's eyes drawing him in. "Hey..." Gintoki began slowly. "Just do me a favour. After everything that's been going on lately... if something like this happens again just- just talk to me and I promise we can see things through." 

Gintoki looked at him for a moment more, before leaning back. Hijikata's breath hitched again, this time because he thought the other would go away. But the silver samurai exhaled softly and without letting himself hesitate he loosely put his arms around Hijikata's neck, who froze, and hid his face there. By now it had become one of Gintoki's favourite places.

This was the real, first time he hugged Hijikata, he had only come close before, and electricity shot out through him at the thought. People talked about butterflies in the stomach but to Gintoki it was a permanent zoo that was going wild.

"...I didn't mean to make you feel bad." He whispered quietly against Hijikata's neck, hoping to convey how sorry he was even if he didn't exactly say it.

What could Hijikata say now? He was feeling a string of different emotions, all mashed up together, and it was honestly overwhelming. And the hug he was receiving now... if Hijikata wasn't careful he felt like he would melt. He swallowed, even if his throat felt far too dry, and slowly lifted his trembling hands, gripping at Gintoki's shoulder blades and holding tightly onto the fabric of his yukata as he pulled him closer. He wanted to return the gesture. Gintoki had faced his pride just to talk to him and Hijikata was now convinced more than ever that he didn't deserve it. Gintoki should have come here to yell at him or maybe even punch him for what Hijikata had said, but instead he had done nothing but speak sincerely and pour his heart out... and he felt bad.

"...I'm sorry." Hijikata finally whispered.

Gintoki froze. "...What?" He asked shocked, not sure if he had heard correctly.

"You heard me." The dark haired man replied automatically, used to not showing weakness. But then Gintoki had just done so and he deserved to be shown some in return, it was only fair. "I'm sorry..." He continued, deciding to tell him his 'secret' too. "...don't get mad but I actually heard you. When you came to the hospital I-I was awake."

'Oh... shit!' Gintoki thought panicking. He wanted to disappear.

Hijikata felt him tense and he felt guilty, even if being awake then hadn't been on purpose, and he brought a hand between Gintoki's shoulders. Slowly he slid it into his silver curls, passing his fingers through the soft strands and letting his hand settle into his back again as he spoke once more.

"I wanted to say something, but you started speaking and I couldn't really stop you. So I... knew why you didn't come to visit. But I still took out all of my frustration on you and I shouldn't have. T-the thing is... when I didn't see you, at the hospital-" Hijikata took a deep breath to calm himself and say what he needed to. Gintoki had done it already and if Hijikata had to step on his pride to try and make things a little bit better, then he would. Oh and his competitive side might actually help in this case since he didn't want Gintoki to be one step ahead of him.

"I felt... lonely." Hijikata finally admitted, though with some difficulty and more fear than he would have liked. "It's happened before and I got used to it pretty soon until I forgot how it felt. But since you had been so-... these past weeks l-like you said something  _changed._ So, when I didn't see you anymore it was- well-... I... felt... alone." He finished more quietly than when he had started. He couldn't believe how difficult it had been to even say, but most importantly he couldn't believe he had said it. To Gintoki.

And the man in question lifted his head to look into his eyes. And to Hijikata the red colour seemed just a little more dull and Gintoki gave him a hint of a smile. "I know I-... felt that too."

Hijikata let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "...Really?"

"Yeah... I wouldn't lie about this. Those days have been a few of the longest in my life." Gintoki huffed a laugh. "...I  couldn't sleep because of that."

Hijikata's heart raced as his eyes softened. "...me neither." It was one of the few times in his life when he felt understood. He tightened his grip. "...S' fine." He whispered quietly, wanting him to know that things were fine now, that Hijikata felt fine and that he should too. That things were fine between them.

"Is it?" Gintoki asked and Hijikata could detect masked uncertainty in his voice, though there was his usual lazy, lopsided grin on his face and for some reason that reassured him.

"Yeah." Hijikata nodded. Then a wave of paranoia and anxiety hit him again. "Are you... angry? That I heard you?" He asked lowly, wanting to know how Gintoki felt about that, because even if unintentionally Hijikata shouldn't have heard what Gintoki had said, not in that way.

Gintoki smiled a real smile this time. "Nah." He shrugged and Hijikata's shoulders deflated. "No, I'm not." Gintoki reassured more seriously and he felt relief coursing through his veins.

Gintoki then started laughing, quietly at first, but then the chuckles became louder, as if he was as relieved as Hijikata felt and he was pouring it all out of him this way. And the Vice Commander couldn't help it, Gintoki's laugh was contagious and he was relaxed and at ease, finally, and he joined in. A few seconds or maybe minutes passed like this until they were eye to eye again, having disentangled themselves in the process.

"So, we're good?" Gintoki asked, wanting a last confirmation.

Hijikata looked at him for a moment, then he gave a genuine little smile. "Yeah."

Gintoki's heart filled with a new kind of emotion and was it just him or was Hijikata even more handsome when he smiled? This time he couldn't help it, it wall all Hijikata's fault and his adorable smile that made him press his face against the crook of his neck again, making the other man startle. 

"W-What are you doing?" Hijikata asked surprised at the sudden contact.

"M' tired. Let me just stay like this for a little, okay?" His heart was speeding up as he lied, though it wasn't really a lie because he really felt tired. But he also wanted to be closer to Hijikata. "Friends do this." Gintoki added quickly, not wanting to give Hijikata the impression that he might be thinking about something else and hoping he would believe him.

"We aren't friends." Hijikata said a little too quickly, his face heating up at the thought. It wasn't like he didn't believe they weren't but more that he didn't want, and what that bond with Gintoki would imply. And why did that feel like so much and made his heart beat so fast?

"We're raising three kids, living under the same roof and fighting and making up. If we're not friends then what are we?" Gintoki grunted quietly. He would never admit it loudly but he was actually trying to snuggle closer to Hijikata without him noticing, it was just... nice, being this close.

At Gintoki's question there was actually a word that came up in Hijikata's mind from how it sounded when the silver haired man had said it, but he immediately pushed it away. (couple?)

"Fine." Hijikata said instead, hoping to be convincing. Since he couldn't do anything about Gintoki's position (and didn't feel like doing anything about it) even if cautiously, his arms returned to their previous position.

And they held each other for what felt like forever.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Gintoki was the first to break the silence and Hijikata had relaxed so much he jolted a little at the sudden, deep voice filling the room. "I have to ask you something else."

"What's that?" The Vice Commander asked in the same quiet tone Gintoki had spoken in. 

"...Otae is going to work today too and-" Gintoki looked up at him from his shoulder in a way that made only his right eye visible and his hands tightened slightly on  his jacket. Hijikata slowly leaned more of his weight against the wall, watching him and being careful of Gintoki's arms around his neck. "I know you're tired too, but it's been so long since I've slept well and I really need one hour of it or I won't be able to function." He finished quietly and Hijikata now noticed he looked kind of miserable.

"Don't take it the wrong way, I enjoy being with the kids-" Gintoki continued "-but I need some peace and quiet for now. So, just for an hour, could you go and look after them? I promise you can sleep as much as you want afterwards, you can even come here and spend the night, I just need to catch up on some sleep." His only visible eye seemed to be pleading and Gintoki wasn't one to plead, he knew.

Hijikata was struck with everything that had happened today. He looked at Gintoki, his pink lips, his cheeks a rosy colour and his curly silver hair framing his face in such a way that Hijikata's heart was bumping out of his chest.

He had given up hoping Gintoki wouldn't hear it.

But if Hijikata hadn't been so focused on his own he would have noticed Gintoki's heartbeat racing too.

The red inside the light haired samurai's eye was swirling around with the rays of the sun shining in it and making it glint, as if to trap him inside. Hijikata wasn't sure he would complain about that. He observed him for a moment more and... how could he say no after Gintoki had gone through all of this? And Hijikata berated himself because it had been everything thanks to his stupidity, like always. Gintoki had stepped on his pride just to make amends with him. And if that wasn't a miracle Hijikata really didn't know what it was. His eyes softened. He closed them and let out a silent sigh, then lifted his hand with three fingers showing.

"Three hours." He said.

"Huh?" Gintoki was so surprised he got up from his (very comfortable) spot against Hijikata.

"I'll give you three hours of sleep. That's it, then you're going to be on watch of the kids." Hijikata announced seriously as if he was explaining the rules to his faction.

Gintoki's eyes widened in shock. "Are you serious!?" 

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked back, still in that serious tone.

After the initial surprise Gintoki felt happy because he was finally going to taste some sweet wonderful, undisturbed sleep. And three whole hours of that! "I promise I'm going to let you sleep as much as you want when you get back! Okay, now I just have to find a cheap hotel where to go and it's done!" He started mumbling to himself as he was turning around, ready to set his plan in motion. 

"Wait." Hijikata called to him.

Gintoki stopped.

"A hotel?" Hijikata asked confused.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"...Why?"

"Because there's too much noise at the apartment and normally I don't have a problem with that, but today I just need somewhere quiet and since I don't have anywhere else to go a hotel seems like a great choice, the cheaper the better of course." Hijikata was frowning a little and Gintoki was perplexed, why was he making that face? To him this seemed like a great idea.

Hijikata looked away and took a deep breath, not sure how to say what he wanted to say next. "Y-you... well... I mean- to go and look for a room now might be difficult and you must feel tired so... you c-can maybe, yeah- you could s-sleep... here." He stammered out as he nervously passed a hand through his short hair.

Gintoki was thinking that from all the surprises he had received today he should be in a permanent state of shock. Was Hijikata really letting him sleep here? For real?  What had he done to deserve all of this he really hadn't the slightest idea. Gintoki couldn't see Hijikata's face, only his back, since the other had decided to turn around, but he could see the shell of his ears and they were a little red. He thought this was the most adorable thing he had ever seen in his life and he wanted to say something nice, maybe show gratitude or something along those lines, he was almost tempted to say 'thank you' and he was usually never tempted to say that.

But what came out from his mouth was-

 "This looks like a scene from a Shoujo Manga."

...Yeah.... Way to go Gin-San...

Fuck! Why was he always such an idiot!

Hijikata turned around surprised at Gintoki's answer.

How could he have such an idiotic mouth?! How could he say something like this now?! Maybe he was a little nervous from how things were turning around, but this was just stupid. But now he couldn't just take back what he had said, it wasn't in his character after all. He decided to try and make things better, somehow.

"You know- like one of those scenes where the girl gets invited into the boy's room? And she's both happy and embarrassed to be there and she gets very shy, but still curious so- wait!" Gintoki had a sudden realization and he needed to clarify. "I'm not saying I'm the girl!"

If possible Hijikata looked at him even more confused than before.

"Nuh-uh, absolutely not! I was reminded of that 'cause I had seen something similar on a chapter of Jump one time. Ah-ahah-ahahah!" Gintoki finished all in one breath and cold sweat was running down his back.

Hijikata looked at him for what felt like hours and he was starting to think he would withdraw his offer and maybe tell him to fuck off and honestly Gintoki would understand at this point because wow, he was really an idiot.

Hijikata's eyebrow twitched as he suddenly asked-

"Are you saying I'm the girl?"

 

If Gintoki hadn't been so dumbfounded he would have snorted at Hijikata's honestly offended expression.

"What?" Gintoki asked confused, then it clicked. "No, no, no, what I'm saying is- I didn't mean to say you were the girl or that I was, b-but you see..." He looked around, trying to find a way to explain this as he studied Hijikata's room and Hijikata himself, then he grabbed his wrist and dragged him inside.

"Oi what-"

"I'm trying to show you."

Once they were inside Gintoki slowly let go of him and they were in front of each other again. "You remember your nerdy side, right? The Tosshi one?" Which Gintoki liked because that Hijikata, even if he was a little weird at times, knew everything about manga, comics or anime and Gintoki agreed with a lot of things he had said. He was also shy and polite, which was cute, and he particularly liked the fact that Tosshi called him Gintoki-Shi. Maybe because he wasn't used to being called like that, especially by Hijikata, but he enjoyed it a little too much.

Hijikata blushed a little at his question but nodded his head and Gintoki continued. "So you might remember reading some manga or watching anime where the main characters like each other and they get invited into one of their rooms, or find themselves in them, they get all shy and embarrassed and things like that, but it's 'cause they're... happy. And when you asked me to stay here it kinda looked like one of those scenes? But I was obviously joking about that... ahahah." Not really, he wasn't joking at all, instead he felt so happy he could burst. But hopefully Hijikata would still believe the lie. He was still sweating from nervousness.

"I see." Hijikata said in the end and Gintoki breathed out in relief. "I suppose I have to go now." Hijikata continued, looking at the clock on his desk. Gintoki seemed to remember why he was here too.

"Oh, right. Otae is waiting at the apartment." He would lie if he said he wasn't reluctant and a tiny bit disappointed that Hijikata had to go now, but he would see him later so it was fine. Where had this urge to be with him everyday come from, Gintoki didn't know. Hijikata was taking what he needed and putting it in a bag when Gintoki popped a question all of a sudden.

"Where is the other futon?"

The dark haired man looked around and saw that on the floor there was actually only his. And really, he should bring out one of the spares he had inside his closet, or get one from the storage room where they put the ones if new recruits joined them, but he found he really didn't want to. He knew exactly what Gintoki was talking about before, he had seen enough manga and anime during his 'phase' and he... had kind of felt the same way when he had seen Gintoki's room... for some reason. He felt embarrassed being there but also as if his heart could never stop beating that fast and would he really be a fool in thinking that maybe it was the same for Gintoki? And right now he didn't really want to give him a spare because there was just something in making Gintoki sleep in his futon- when Hijikata came back here he would be able to... feel as if he was still here.

He thought quickly. "There isn't enough time to get another one, you said Shimura-San had to go work soon, right? So I have to go now too. If it's not a problem for you... you could sleep in this one?" Hijikata asked him as nonchalantly as he could, not looking at him in the eyes.

Gintoki couldn't believe what he was hearing. A problem? The only problem he could have was if his heart decided to fall off his chest from how fast it was beating! He really wanted to do something silly now, like hide in Hijikata's neck again and tell him to stay at least ten more minutes so Gintoki could get used to the fact that he wouldn't see him for the next three hours. But it was ridiculous. And what would Hijikata think anyway? Gintoki would just be a weirdo to him and one of those touchy-feely people, and he wasn't like that. Well, he hadn't been until Hijikata had come along.

He remembered the other was still waiting for an answer. "No..." He saw Hijikata's face fall and quickly added the rest of his sentence. "It's fine! That's fine with me."

"Oh... okay." The dark haired man sighed, thinking for a moment Gintoki wouldn't have accepted.

He took one of his cigarettes and lit it. He had craved them and after that case today, which he was grateful for because he enjoyed his work, he had smoked some. Not a lot though, because he didn't want to reek when he went back to the kids. He inhaled, and slowly exhaled, the smoke drawing patterns in the air. He went to grab the small clock from his desk and leave it on the floor next to the futon so Gintoki would remember to set the time. Then he went to stand in front of him.

Hijikata looked at him for a moment with hesitation, then put his hand on his shoulder, again. Gintoki's stiffness from the unexpected contact lasted only a second and he relaxed, feeling Hijikata's warmth, and deciding that maybe he wouldn't really seem like a weirdo if he tried to get a little closer too as he put his hand on Hijikata's nape, his fingertips brushing accidentally against the strands of hair.

"Sleep well." Hijikata whispered, his thumb brushing along Gintoki's jaw in a small moment of indulgent curiosity, just wanting to feel how sharp it was, but the skin was soft.

And Gintoki felt on fire. "...Yeah." Was all he could answer.

Hijikata nodded and pulled away, and it felt like he left the room in a second as he silently closed the door behind him.

 

Now there was only Gintoki, the presence of Hijikata still lingering. Unconsciously he started biting his lower lip nervously. He never thought he would be able to sleep in Hijikata's room, let alone his bed, but here he was. And now that he took it really in he noticed how clean the room was, not one thing out of place. Even the paperwork on his desk was in a tidy pile.

Gintoki breathed in, the smell of smoke filling his lungs and he found himself actually enjoying it for a change.

He slowly took his boots off, leaving them at the end of the futon once he was there. Gintoki then got on his knees and, slowly, he crawled on the futon, his knees sliding against the cover that he could feel was soft even through his clothes. Thinking this was where Hijikata usually laid down made shivers go down his spine. He swallowed. He stopped, took off his yukata and left it somewhere, he really couldn't focus on anything else but this right now. Gintoki lifted one side of the cover and slid in, making a cocoon for himself there. His senses were overwhelmed immediately by everything that was Hijikata. He could smell him, his strong, sweet scent, the nicotine mixing with the cinnamon and musk and cologne.

And after this Gintoki couldn't help himself. He turned on his stomach and sank into Hijikata's pillow, breathing in. He felt full and warm, his fingertips tingling from what he was feeling. He turned around and put the alarm on the clock. His left cheek was on Hijikata's pillow and he tried to get as comfortable as possible. Out of the blue the sentence Otae had said repeated itself in his mind.

'He is already in love with someone else.'

He felt his cheeks heat up at the thought. Gintoki didn't know what this feeling was, but he was certain that he had never felt anything like this before, with anyone. And it was exciting and frightening at the same time because it was actually happening with his rival of all people. But he had never been one to back down from a challenge anyway and honestly, he felt happy too. He found himself wanting to know where this was going to go. He hoped Hijikata one day would feel the same.... maybe.

Okay, now he really felt like the girl from the Shoujo Manga he was talking about before.

If he hadn't been so tired he would have stayed up longer and tried to take everything in, but as it was he closed his eyes one moment and the next was overcome by sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

In the meantime Hijikata had arrived at the Yorozuya's. After knocking he heard muffled voices from inside and soon after the door opened, revealing the brunette.

"Welcome back Hijikata-San." She greeted him with a smile.  Hijikata nodded at her and she moved from the entrance to let him inside.  She slided the door closed just as he was bending to take off his shoes when Otae spoke again. "Since you are here then I guess you and Gin-San made up."

Hijikata choked on thin air. "Wh-What?!" Was it just his imagination or did she looked pleased at his reaction? 

"It wasn't my intention, but this morning your voices weren't exactly... quiet. And even in another room I was still able to hear you, I'm sorry."

Hijikata frowned before he felt the embarrassment taking over him. Of course she would hear, he hadn't exactly cared much about keeping his volume in check, he hadn't cared about anything and then this happened. He felt like such an idiot, he was going to apologize but her change of tone startled him.

"I'm sorry about what happened." Her eyes were kind and empathetic as she continued in a low voice. "Gin-San can be stupid at times. Well, almost all the time." Otae added that still in a serious tone and Hijikata nodded because yeah, that was very true.

"But he's a good person-" She continued "-and he would never intentionally hurt someone he cares about, including you." Her voice was so quiet, almost a whisper now. He felt his face warm up as what she said registered. He could still see Gintoki's expression in his mind and hear his words.

Before he could stop it a stammered reply had made its way past his lips. "W-We solved it. It was m-my fault."

Her eyes softened as she smiled gently. "I don't think it was your fault. If I was in your position I would have done worse, but I'm glad everything is fine now." Hijikata could honestly say he was glad too.

As they were walking to the living room where the kids were playing with the giant puppy a word made him freeze on the spot. 

"Dada!" It was what the kids had said as soon as they had seen him.

He had almost forgotten Gintoki had told him about it. He felt his chest tightening as a strange feeling came over him. Hijikata had never thought he might ever represent a father figure to anyone in his life... but apparently here he was now. And he certainly didn't think he was the right person for it, apart from the fact that he didn't know anything about kids, but because of his past and his persona too. However these little creatures were willing to trust him enough to see him this way, not only Sougo was but Gintoki's kids too. And he was being selfish now, he knew that, but he felt something akin to happiness at that. 

Kagura and Shinpachi, as soon as they saw him, started crawling in his direction. Hijikata looked at Otae who smiled at him and he had to admit that her smile was starting to feel reassuring. He turned his attention to the two little kids who by now had their fists clutching at his trousers. Hijikata felt the tension starting to fade as he slowly bent down to be almost eye level with them and after a moment more of hesitation he gently patted their heads. Sougo came to the little group too, he took hold of his sleeve.

"...Dada." The boy whispered softly as he pressed his little face against his arm in what Hijikata could only assume to be a hug, and his eyes softened when he looked at Sougo.

And in that moment Hijikata was suddenly reminded of the times he had to look after him when they had trained on the countryside, years ago.

Watching over him, making sure he was okay even if he didn't admit it, letting him train with them even though he was the youngest of the group, being careful to not use all his strength when Sougo challenged him, having to make sure he ate everything even when it meant wasting his time and Kondo's and the whole group's just because Sougo decided to act all spoiled and not listen to anyone and make a mess and laugh until most of them were laughing too.

And walking him home during the evenings after they finished their sparring sessions since Sougo had been too young to then walk back alone and...  having  _her_  waiting for them at the front door.

Hijikata felt his heart constrict again, only this time he wasn't sure it could be considered from happiness. Memories of the past were fogging his mind, but the warmth the kids were radiating pushed them all away, and if that was a good thing Hijikata didn't really know. Maybe it was from a sudden moment of weakness or maybe it was because he felt like doing it but he did something he had rarely done in his life but would do twice today.

He leaned away, for a moment their little eyes widened as they watched him and Hijikata could see the sadness behind them, which pulled at something deep in him, but the look was quickly replaced the next moment because he had opened his arms and enveloped them in a tight hug. His mouth moved to its own accord as it formed a smile and the next words. "... I'm home."

He told himself he said it because it was the polite thing to say, because that was the automatic response you had once you came back in the place you lived, however temporary that may have been. But he knew in his heart it wasn't because of those reasons. He had been convinced that this wasn't where he belonged, that he could never be part of this, that their world would end up rejecting him. But after everything that happened today he now knew he considered this his home.

Kondo-San had once told him 'Home is where the people you care about are'. 

It was the first time Hijikata saw all of them as home.

 

* * *

 

A  _beep-beep-beep_  could be heard throughout the room.

The white haired samurai groaned and moved his arm from under the pillow and out of the cover, trying to find the offending object. Why did alarms exist? They should just burn them all! After some tries he finally found what he considered a mortal instrument and turned it off. He opened his eyes a sliver and slowly became aware of his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was that this wasn't his room. With his mind still fuzzy and confused from the sleep he had been rudely pulled out of- somehow this felt like a deja vu- he tried to remember where he actually was....

Gintoki shot up from the bed.

Images from what had happened came rushing in all at once, Hijikata pressed against him, his hands, his eyes, his words, just- everything. And he also remembered that he had been so kind as to concede him three hours of sleep when he didn't have any for himself. With his heart in his throat Gintoki laid down to press his face in Hijikata's pillow one last time, inhaling the intoxicating scent faintly overpowered by his own and he found himself relishing in the mix. He felt the zoo erupting in his stomach.

After a few more moments of indulging he finally got out from the very comfortable bed he was in. Quickly he grabbed his yukata and boots and put them on. He felt refreshed now. The samurai used the door in the yard, not wanting to run the risk of bumping into anyone in the hallway. Once outside he ran to his loyal vehicle.

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

'This must be some kind of record' Gintoki thought as he got off from his scooter.

He was back at the apartment in less than fifteen minutes. He all but rushed through the stairs and slided opened the door. And found Hijikata in the living room, playing with the kids. The dark haired man was currently sitting on the floor, Kagura was on his shoulders and Sougo and Shinpachi were hanging from his arms and he was clearly pretending it took a huge amount of effort to lift them, as if he was at the gym trying to lift heavy weights. It was such an unexpected sight it made Gintoki stop in his tracks and just... breathe.

He had never thought he would have seen something like this, never had given it any thought, but as he was watching them it looked like they were having a lot of fun, the kids giggling uncontrollably and the corners of Hijikata's mouth pulled up in a way that looked like he was trying to fight off a smile, Gintoki couldn't stop watching. He found himself almost wishing for this strange turn of events to last more, starting to really like this bigger family he found himself in.

"Having fun?" He asked after a little while, not being able to keep the smile off his voice.

They all turned around at his voice, taking note of the new presence in the room with surprise. His eyes strayed from Hijikata's wide stare when he saw the little kids move and Gintoki could almost swear their eyes sparkled as they started coming towards him. He thought it was adorable the way they were crawling on all fours to reach him, almost as if it was a competition. Gintoki was on his knees as soon as they were in front of him, crushing them gently into a hug and making them laugh out loud some more.

"Hey there little troublemakers, I'm home." Gintoki whispered, still the smile in his voice.

"Papa!" The kids all but screamed happily.

Hijikata took in the sight, feeling warm. So it seemed he had been given a title too. But now that he thought about it, it was kind of obvious he would receive one and Hijikata really thought Gintoki deserved that trust the kids were showing him. He deserved it probably more than anyone. Hijikata wouldn't admit it out loud, had barely admitted it to himself in the quiet of his mind, but he believed Gintoki was a better person than him and after today, after seeing him swallow his pride to try and make things right between them, that was only reinforced. He couldn't help but linger on the words the other had just said, that 'home' was clear from his tone that it indicated how he felt, and if his voice wasn't enough of a giveaway his eyes certainly were. Gintoki was home, where he belonged, and Hijikata felt it too because…

Because with Gintoki- he would let himself admit it, just now, in the silence of his head and in the chaos of his heart-

... he felt at home.

Hijikata was a little shocked and a little embarrassed to say that Gintoki looked like a real dad now and that made his heart speed up. The other samurai lifted his head then, their eyes meeting. 

"How was it?" Gintoki asked out of the blue. Hijikata looked at him confused and he elaborated. "I mean the afternoon, these past hours with the kids."

"Oh. Good. We... p-played. A lot." Hijikata answered almost robotically. Though he felt strange saying that since he never 'played' with kids before. But he had never lived with Gintoki before either. And he definitely had never associated him with the feeling of home.  Although he found himself feeling less and less weird about things now. He felt he might be getting used to this after all.

Gintoki smiled at him. "That's good." 

Hijikata felt a little warm inside at his smile.

Just then Otae came out from the kitchen and her eyes landed on the newcomer. "Gin-San, you're here."

Gintoki turned his gaze to her. "Yeah, when did you come back?"

"About an hour ago." She answered with a smile after she saw him huddled up with the kids. "Since dinner is ready should we eat? It's been a fun but tiring day and I think Hijikata-San more than anyone needs to rest."

Gintoki's eyes landed on Hijikata once again and it was true, even if he had found him at ease and playing with the kids he now noticed the other man did indeed look tired, more than before. Gintoki was going to nod his agreement to Otae when something crossed his mind.

"O-Otae-Chan, d-did you c-c-c-cook d-dinner?" Gintoki asked terrified as he gulped nervously.

Otae sighed a little as she rested her palm against her cheek in that way she did when she was a little troubled. "I actually wanted to but Hijikata-San said that he would do it." Gintoki felt relief fill him as she continued. "Even if he had a full day he still made dinner for us, isn't that kind of him Gin-San?" She had a little knowing smile on as she asked him this. 

Gintoki couldn't agree more with what she had said, he turned to look at Hijikata again and smirked a little at him. "Yeah, that's kind of him."

Hijikata lowered his head, Gintoki could see the slight pink covering the tips of his ears and honestly he just wanted to go over there and hold him for maybe a few hours, but with Otae's smirk directed at him he thought, maybe not now. He finally got up from his crouched position and as Sougo latched onto him he lifted him up in his arms. Out of all of them Baby-Sougo was definitely the most shy and affectionate one, such a contradiction from his normal self.

"Sooo who's hungry?" Gintoki asked the kids in a loud and funny voice.

"Mememeeeee!" They answered in an even louder one.

"Let's eat then!"

 

* * *

 

  
Dinner was delicious too, like breakfast had been really. They discovered this dish had more to do with Kondo, since he had bought the ingredients from the day before and had actually made Hijikata do it since he couldn't himself. And Hijikata, not one to really go against his Commander's orders, had went through with it. That's why it had more of a western style than what Hijikata would usually make, if at all, and he was pretty sure Kondo might have seen one of those foreign romantic comedies to try and impress the brunette once again.

What he had made was as simple as what it looked to be steaks with a light salad to the side and fried fries, but the way the food was positioned on the plate was as if it had a pattern and there was a dark sauce on top of the meat which just the smell of was making Gintoki's stomach growl in hunger. And also he had never thought that fries could look fancy but wow, was that thought blown away because everything looked like it had just come out of an expensive restaurant- with fries in the plate, so how?! And even if Hijikata said it was simple something so simple couldn't taste  _so_  delicious, it was impossible. Gintoki's taste buds were in heaven. Hijikata was really a great cook and what he wouldn't do to keep him here and taste his dishes for the rest of his life. 

But right now the taste wasn't completely registering in his mind because as he was looking at Hijikata, who was sat across from him with Kagura and Shinpachi on his side while he had taken a seat next to Otae and Sougo, Gintoki couldn't really focus on anything but... mayonnaise.

That was the only thing visible on Hijikata's plate.

"If I wasn't so hungry I'd puke." Gintoki made his thoughts known out loud as he stared more at the abomination on the other's plate. Otae elbowed him on his side in what she probably thought was a light jab and he almost spit out the food he was chewing from the strength behind it.

"That's rude. Hijikata-San don't listen to this idiot. The dinner is great and mayonnaise is a good dressing." She smiled at Hijikata, ignoring Gintoki's spluttering beside her.

Hijikata's eyes widened a little in surprise. "Finally... there is someone who understands the wonders of mayonnaise. Thank you." Hijikata nodded almost enthusiastically in gratitude as she chuckled while Gintoki was faking gagging sounds all the while. Hijikata was definitely starting to like a lot the Shimura sister.

"Ka-Chan!" The dark haired man turned his head at the name to see the little girl, who had apparently just called her own nickname, trying to reach for his plate. He looked back at his plate filled with the creamy substance and at her again.

"You want to try?" He asked her and he would lie if he said he wasn't a little excited at the prospect to convert another soul to the wonders of Mayo.

"Try! Try!" She repeated and nodded her head vigorously.

"Can I give some mayonnaise to her?" Hijikata directed the question to the only woman in the apartment since she was kind of the CEO about anything that had to do with the kids right now.

"Of course."

"Absolutely not."

Gintoki and Otae had spoken at the same time, their expressions couldn't have been more opposite if they tried.

Otae narrowed her eyes at Gintoki. "Hush. If Kagura-Chan wants to try then she can." 

"Are you crazy? Do you want to poison them, woman!?" Gintoki retorted outraged.

Hijikata butted in at the comment. "I already told you this is heavenly food! She will only get stronger with Mayonnaise!"

"Are you kidding me!? I don't want to make a trip to the hospital because of food poisoning! Not even Sadaharu can eat that and he's a dog! And even if it was true why would I want her to be even stronger, so she could destroy my apartment?!" Gintoki exclaimed almost in one breath.

"Don't make me laugh! The only thing they will go to the hospital for will be from all the sweets you have been feeding to them!"

"Yeah, right! Chocolate is the thing they enjoy the most if you really want to know!"

"As if! As as soon as they will try mayonnaise it will change their minds!"

This felt good. It felt like years since they had bickered in this playful and not serious way, and none of the kids looked upset, instead they were enjoying themselves. And it was nice 'arguing' for silly things like this one. Seeing Hijikata not really angry, but trying to hide a little smile made Gintoki have a hard time concealing his own too. This was very nice indeed.

Hijikata took Kagura's pink spoon, (which Kondo had chosen when they had bought the things for the kids and not, as they had first thought, Otae), and put a small (giant) quantity of Mayo in it. Little Kagura already had her mouth wide open and waiting for the new discovery she was about to make with food and once again Hijikata thought about how this kid was really hungry all the time, because she was already on her third plate of baby food while the other two still had to finish their first. Once the spoon was in her mouth she blinked her huge, blue eyes. 

Hijikata was eagerly anticipating her response while Gintoki covering his face with his hands in case she threw up all over the place and Otae, well Otae was normal. Probably the only normal one.

"Yum!" Kagura exclaimed, eyeing the empty spoon with wide and excited eyes and her answer hit Hijikata right in his heart. She was motioning for him to keep feeding her more and he happily did just that. He was filled with joy inside, there was someone else too who liked the delicious dressing. He knew he had a purpose in life! ...being part of the Shinsengumi was too, of course, it wasn't like Hijikata thought mayonnaise was more important than anything in the world... nope.

Gintoki couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. How could she not be sick after that!?

"I told you she was going to like it!" Hijikata triumphantly all but rubbed it in his face. But he looked happy and honestly Gintoki was glad to see him this way after the events that had occurred today, so for this time he let it slide.

Shinpachi was curious now too after having seen Kagura, while Sougo had looked at what the little girl had eaten and shielded his face with his small hands. It seemed he was the only rational one here beside him. Gintoki patted Sougo on the back.

"It's going to be alright little man, it's going to be alright." Gintoki told the baby in a solemn tone, as if a catastrophe was going to happen in the next ten seconds. Sougo extended his arms to him, it was still surprising that he would reach for him, and he took the kid out of his high chair and into his lap.

"Papa." Sougo whispered very quietly, Gintoki almost didn't hear him. He admitted even if he liked the sound of it, it was still a little weird being called like this, especially by him. With Shinpachi and Kagura too, but it was already different because he considered the two really close to him, they had lived together for a long time now. With Sougo, they went along pretty well and Gintoki liked him as a person, but he had never thought of him as really close. However now seeing his chubby cheeks and wide, reddish eyes looking at him Gintoki thought he could grow close with him too. Sougo then hugged him tightly, as tight as a baby could anyway, and Gintoki felt content as he patted him lightly on the back.

Meanwhile Hijikata had Shinpachi's spoon ready, wanting to see if he could convert him too. But when the baby ate the mayonnaise his face was blank for a second and then it turned into a grimace, his lips pressing together in a thin line as he shook his head and Hijikata's face fell a little.

"Ah-ha! I told you! See, he didn't like it one bit, good job Shinpachi!" Gintoki exclaimed satisfied, pointing at Hijikata. What? He had said he was going to let one slide, not all of them.

But Hijikata didn't answer back like he usually would, instead he actually looked a little... crestfallen. Gintoki didn't understand why, it was normal for people to have different tastes, not everyone liked everything and that was how things were, right? It was true that he also had given the kids some sweets, and they had all liked them but he wouldn't have felt bad if they hadn't... or would he?

Thinking about it he was kinda happy when people ate sweets, because they were good for you- everyone knew that of course and Gintoki firmly believed in it. Kagura and Shinpachi normally liked sweet things, especially Kagura, but seeing as how their personalities had kind of changed when they turned he hadn't been sure about their tastes now, but these past few days they had eaten everything he had fed them and that made him happy, so, maybe if they hadn't liked it Gintoki didn't know if he would have let it slide off that easily. And now Hijikata's dejected expression, with Sougo not even wanting to try his favourite food, was putting him in a difficult position.

Otae looked the scene and an idea crossed her mind after seeing Hijikata's gloomy expression. She patted Gintoki's shoulder until he turned to look at her. "Gin-San why don't you try it too?"

At his dumbfounded expression she elaborated. "We know that Shin-Chan didn't like the mayonnaise, but Sougo-Kun didn't even try and it's not a good thing for children to say no to what they think they won't like, well it's not a good thing for anyone, and he might do this with every other food. We can't allow that. Because he needs a lot of nutrients to grow healthy and strong so one day he will be able to fight even if he doesn't really need to, because look at them, who would ever want to fight with these incredibly beautiful angels-"

"Otae." Gintoki interrupted pointedly and even Hijikata had raised an eyebrow a little confused at the string of compliments.

"Right." Otae snapped out of it. "So, for the remaining days it would be better if they ate everything that was good for them instead of pushing away what doesn't sound appealing. And you can try to show him that it's not as bad as he thinks by trying it yourself. Isn't that right Sougo-Chan?" She gently pinched one of the baby's cheeks and he giggled a little, she might call him that the next days since he didn't seem to mind.

Gintoki blinked, taking a moment to process the information. "Are you actually serious?" He asked in a calm voice but he didn't really feel calm in that moment.

"Yes, I am." She answered without hesitation.

But Gintoki didn't want to try that disgusting thing! Unconsciously his eyes searched for Hijikata and when he met his across the table he looked almost hopeful. Nonononono! He couldn't do this to him! Not now! Gintoki turned his head away and closed his eyes tightly, trying to think of how horrible the mayonnaise was going to taste, not at all about the fact that maybe Hijikata might be just a little happy if he gave in...

No! Why was his brain betraying now! But the urge to see what expression Hijikata had right then was stronger than him. Slowly he opened one eye and saw Hijikata still staring at him. Okay he would admit that he liked being stared at by Hijikata... but not for this! Oh hell no, he was never going to eat that monstrosity! He closed his eye again, it didn't matter what Hijikata did or say, he would never put that thing in his mouth, he would never give in. And he would stop thinking about Hijikata's frown or his scrunched up face or the way his blue eyes looked just a little sad and... his eyes opened and he saw the corners of Hijikata's lips pulled a little downward and Gintoki thought it was his imagination but since when were his eyes so big and blue? 

He sharply turned to Otae. "No! I'm never going to eat that, you can do it if you want!" But her smirk grew and he knew she had a plan.

"Alright then." She stood up and clapped her hands, the attention of the room's occupants on her. "Little Sweetiekins-" She looked pointedly at Gintoki who was ready to say his opinion about that -"shut up it's a great nickname-" and then back at the kids "-what do you say if we have a little... competition? It's going to be between me and this silly Papa."

"Hey!"

"Whoever can eat three fries covered in mayonnaise wins. What do you say?" The kids seemed to be happy at the prospect. Otae was still using gestures when speaking to them but by now she was convinced that they fully understood whatever they were told and she wanted to find out if it was like this for everyone this had happened to. A shiver of horror went down her spine when she thought she had to speak to that perverted stalker about this, but she had no choice because she was curious and maybe they had found out something more.

"Oi! You can't do that!" Gintoki protested at the fact that she had decided for him too.

"I think I can. Hijikata-San agrees with me too." She replied innocently.

Gintoki turned once again to Hijikata and his eyes still looked the same but his lower lip was pulled slightly out, or was that just Gintoki's imagination? But he looked so adorable... No, no, no he didn't! Because if he did then Gintoki would be able to give him everything he asked and wait-  was this how Hijikata got what he wanted? Or was that just him making it up? Because if it really was Hijikata then it was so out of character but so cute. And if it was his imagination then wow, his head was turning into a mess, because was he really imagining Hijikata's cute side- but he was so adorable!

Gintoki was going crazy.

"You're not playing fair you know that!?" He told Hijikata or maybe he told himself, but the dark haired man tilted his head to the side and... shit. It was in that moment Gintoki knew he was going to do it, it didn't matter if he went to the hospital for a whole week afterwards, he was going to eat all the stupid mayo Hijikata was going to ask him!

Gintoki facepalmed.

"Fine!" He agreed reluctantly.

Otae clapped her hands delighted while the kids snickered and were they laughing at him or was that his imagination again? Meanwhile Hijikata's expression was his usual, except for a little smirk and Gintoki thought that maybe he was really going crazy but he might not be the only sadistic one right now. 

"Why don't you start then? Since Shimura-San came up with the idea she can go first." Hijikata proposed, politely gesturing at Otae to start. 

Oh, he even had the nerve to look pleased. 

Gintoki's eyes narrowed. "You little-"

"Thank you Hijikata-San." Otae interrupted him before he said anything else in front of the kids, but she didn't look annoyed, probably because she knew the great struggle he was going through. That or she was enjoying herself. Gintoki was leaning more towards the second option.

Hijikata then passed Otae the bottle of mayonnaise, which she took with a "thank you" and put a small amount on the side of her plate. Gintoki was watching all of this attentively, wanting to know her trick. Because there was no way she was going to eat the thing, right? No one could except Hijikata, of course, and maybe Gintoki could point out the scam and he wouldn't have to die a premature death because of that yellow poison. Yeah, he was going to do just that.

Otae looked at him straight in the eyes as she took a fry, dipped it in that 'thing' and with a smirk... ate it... in three morsels. It was gone.

What?!

"Oh, this is good." She said with a fake air of wonder directed at Hijikata, pretending to be surprised, but her smug eyes were still staring Gintoki down. How? Just how did she do it?! She couldn't just eat it like that... right? Gintoki had underestimated her... this girl was a monster!

"Fries and Mayo together are one of my favourite things." Hijikata told her, almost smiling at the fact that she had liked it. Otae ate another and another one, continuing even after their little competition was over. Gintoki couldn't believe it! How could she eat them just like that?! He was left to stare with his mouth was agape.

"I think it might be one of my favourites from now on." She answered Hijikata, looking at Gintoki from her peripherals.

Gintoki was ready to say something but then he saw Hijikata's face. There was a small but real smile on his face. And he stopped in his tracks. He really liked it, it just made him feel something inside, and Gintoki wanted to make him smile too, even if it was for a stupid reason like this one.

Otae came over to him and gently lifted Sougo from his lap as she was talking to the Vice Commander. "Hijikata-San, you can come here and I will sit in your place instead with this little bear-"

"That's-"

"-shut up, he's just like a little bear, okay?" She cut Gintoki off, annoyed.

Then she assumed a normal expression again. "It will be easier like this since Gin-San might take a while and I don't think he is very keen on moving. And this way you will immediately see if he is trying to cheat." She finished with a knowing look in her eyes. And she was right, about the fact that he wouldn't move from where he was and that he might cheat if he stayed across from the others where they couldn't really see what he would be doing. And the thought of Hijikata being near him was nice, nice enough to make him feel a little bit better about what he would be going through. In that moment he didn't know if he wanted to be happy or angry with Otae.

"Sure." Hijikata agreed almost absent-mindedly as he stood up from his place, taking his mayonnaise with him while Otae moved to sit in his chair with Sougo and tried to clean Kagura's face, which was full of mayonnaise by now.

When Hijikata was next to him he pulled the chair a little closer to his and sat down, facing Gintoki. And he decided to do the same, so they were eye to eye with their knees almost touching. Hijikata put a small (big) amount of the scary (for Gintoki) substance in his plate. Hijikata was very curious about Gintoki's reaction, he wanted to know what he really thought about his favourite food. Maybe he would change his mind after this.

"You can start when you're ready." Hijikata stated in a calm voice, to Gintoki it sounded a little too satisfied.

The light haired samurai didn't particularly want to start, ever. But Hijikata was here and everyone was looking at him and as he had said before he wasn't one to back down from a challenge. And sure, he could have tried something, maybe improvise and have everyone's attention directed elsewhere as he got rid of the mayonnaise, but there was just something about the other man, how his eyes seemed to be looking only at  _him_  and... Gintoki didn't feel like letting him down, somehow. ...

Hijikata was really messing with his head, wasn't he? Gintoki silently sighed and looked down at the thick cream inside his plate. It didn't appeal him, at all, but maybe if he didn't breath near it and closed his eyes it would be okay, right? Right? Gintoki slowly took a fry between his thumb and forefinger and coated almost half of it in the mayonnaise.

"No cheating please." Otae's voice cut through his thoughts.

"I'm not cheating! Half of it is with mayo!" Gintoki exclaimed as he glared at her.

"It has to be at least three quarters." She pointed up with the corner of her mouth turned up. His scary glare had been ineffective dammit.

"And when did you decide that?!

"When I did it too. And you want this to be fair, don't you Gin-San? You wouldn't want to... lose to me?" She pretended to gasp in surprise and Gintoki gritted his teeth because she was right! If there was something he didn't like it was losing, to anyone.

"This is not happening! It's a nightmare... why am I even doing this?" Gintoki grumbled to himself as he covered  _three_  quarters of the fry and held it up for the girl to see, as if to say 'you're happy now?' And she just nodded a little still with that same expression.

Gintoki sighed loudly this time as if what he was going to do was one of the most terrible things he had ever been put through. 

He was about to close his eyes when he felt a pressure on his knee. Gintoki looked down and saw a hand. Hijikata's hand to be more specific. And his thumb was drawing circles on his clothed skin and it was kind of shocking but Gintoki had to admit it was comforting. In a moment of slight panic, but more because he wanted to, he grabbed the sleeve of Hijikata's jacket with his free hand and held it between his fingers and somehow he felt already felt braver. Fortunately their legs and hands were under the table because Gintoki wouldn't feel very comfortable with Otae watching, or even the kids for that matter, and strangely enough with Sadaharu too who was taking a nap in the living room.  It would just be weird for him.

"You can do it." Hijikata encouraged in what could be almost a gentle tone and for a moment Gintoki believed he really could.

He tried to keep his eyes open this time, he wanted to look at Hijikata. Gintoki slowly narrowed the distance between him and the 'thing', his eyes not leaving Hijikata's. In turn Hijikata was trying to not even blinking because he wanted to capture every single moment. He told himself it was because this might sign the day Gintoki might finally understand the wonders of Mayo and not anything else. As the little fry got closer (Gintoki had picked the smallest one on purpose) Hijikata's hand pressed more firmly from the nerves and his thumb gently scratched at the skin just above his knee.

Gintoki knew for sure the shivers running down his spine weren't from disgust anymore.

As the yellow liquid finally touched his lips Gintoki reluctantly opened his mouth and quickly took a bite. It hit his taste buds almost immediately and the taste was... it was not as bad as he had thought. It obviously wasn't the most delicious thing in the world but he thought it wasn't even the most horrible one. Maybe because the fries were actually amazing but he managed to swallow what was in his mouth.

"...How is it?" Hijikata asked both curious and hesitant, trying to gauge any form of reaction from his face.

Gintoki took a second to answer. "Eatable." Hijikata smiled that real smile again and Gintoki thought he could keep on eating fries covered in mayonnaise forever if it meant he would see it. And he was tempted now to buy Otae all the Don Perignòn she asked him.

"See, I told you!" Hijikata clapped his other hand on his knee, he looked thrilled.

After seeing him always serious or angry or spitting orders here and there, it was a nice change of pace seeing him so relaxed and maybe even happy, these days. Gintoki didn't think it was possible but it had happened. And right now he felt happy too. 

He finished what was left of the first and glanced at the next fry he was going to choose, absent-mindedly licking some of the mayonnaise that had gotten on his fingers. When he lifted his gaze he saw Hijikata quickly licking his own lips, probably out of reflex more than anything and most probably because this was mayonnaise, but Gintoki couldn't stop looking at him mesmerized. Wow, if he had known this was the reaction he'd get he would have... no! He couldn't think about these things, there were kids here! He had to focus! He took another fry, dipped it in the yellow sauce and this time stuffed it in his mouth to stop that train of thought. Hijikata's hands were still on his knees. 

He heard the children cheering and he turned to them with his thumb up. "Almost finished!"

The light haired samurai grabbed the last fry and this time drowned it in the yellow substance, taking it to his lips and giving a small bite, his hand grasping Hijikata's sleeve a little tighter. Hijikata's palms slowly slid up a tiny bit until they weren't on his knees anymore and his thumbs were drawing shapes on his thighs encouragingly. Gintoki was melting under his touch. He knew shouldn't do anything out of place or... inappropriate in front of the kids or Otae, but a thought crossed his mind. When kids ate they were always messy, they knew it first-hand with Kagura here even in her normal form. So, maybe, if he did the same thing discreetly enough they wouldn't notice? Gintoki purposefully ate the fry from the left side of his mouth, the side facing away from the others. 

He innocently dragged his tongue over the bit of mayonnaise left on his lower lip and he couldn't help the half smirk his mouth formed into. Hijikata was a little stunned to say the least but his lips seemed to almost mirror Gintoki's, though he couldn't be too sure because the next thing he knew were blunt nails slightly scratching and... shit, Gintoki could honestly say he likes this playful side of Hijikata as much as he likes any other side of him. In a last bite he finished his dare and Hijikata gently dragged his hands over his thighs before pulling away, Gintoki still feeling them somehow. The Vice Commander came closer until his lips were near his ear, the side of Hijikata's face hidden behind Gintoki's, for just a moment.

"See? It wasn't  _so_  bad after all." He whispered in Gintoki's ear in that deep voice with a playful edge to it and for a moment it was like back at the barracks, when he had seen Hijikata's back and he had thought he looked so cool. Their cheeks brushed and amidst all the things he was feeling he noticed how soft Hijikata's skin actually was, unconsciously his hand pulled on the other's sleeve. Hijikata let out a quiet chuckle as Gintoki's heart was going crazy with his warm breath tickling his ear and his voice resounding inside his chest. Hijikata then distanced himself, Gintoki's grip faltering and falling, but before he stood up Hijikata's hand skimmed against his, and apparently Gintoki had to get used from now on to his heart wanting to come out of his chest when Hijikata was near him or they were touching.

Otae hadn't lost a second of what was going on. She was happy things seemed to be alright now in comparison to that morning. She really hadn't wanted to eavesdrop on their conversation but in the end she was glad she had, otherwise that idiot wouldn't have known where to find Hijikata, and he surely wouldn't have come to talk to her even if he had thought she could have helped- always doing things by himself, so stubborn and selfless at the same time.

Otae understood Hijikata's reasons, why he had gotten angry and frustrated, but she also understood Gintoki's, and with two men like them it was going to be a little difficult at times. However the brunette was convinced they would be able to make it in the end, they both deserved to be happy and she was sure that together they could. Of course she was rooting for them, she secretly thought that they were such a cute couple together and a perfect match for each other. Otae was going to help them in any way that she could when their stubbornness became too much. She was pulled out of her musing when she heard the children babbling and clapping and remembered why she had moved seats in the first place.

"Right!" She exclaimed a little too loudly and all eyes turned to her. "Since we both did well I think this is going to be a draw, what do you think Gin-San?" She asked the light haired samurai.

The kids started clapping more fervently. "A draw!" Shinpachi exclaimed and Otae chuckled at him while Gintoki raised an eyebrow at her.

"The most important thing is to have fun, not to win. We have to give them a good example." She pointed out.

Gintoki wanted to say that the most important thing was to actually win and he would also give an example of people arriving in second place and if they remembered more if they had enjoyed themselves or who was the one who had won, but in the end he sighed after seeing her ever present smirk and just decided to finish what he had on his plate. He was 100% sure Otae hadn't really done it to teach the children something but for another reason and he was also sure she knew Gintoki knew.

Sougo had become curious after seeing Gintoki eating the mayonnaise, the little boy tried to catch Otae's attention by pulling at her kimono and pointing at the bottle. Otae gasped a little surprised. "You want to try too darling-?"

Gintoki gave her a look and she raised a hand in defence but had already stopped. It wasn't like Gintoki really minded, but if he let Otae pour out everything she wanted to say to the 'extremely adorable babies' like she had taken to referring to them they would stay here all night long, so he'd rather she would do it when they had time to waste. 

Sougo nodded his head. She took his red spoon (this time she had been the one to choose it) and filled it with a little bit of mayonnaise (it was really a little this time). When it was in front of him Sougo slightly opened his mouth and closed his eyes almost as if he was afraid and Otae couldn't help but chuckle a little, like Gintoki, Hijikata instead was watching like the world was going to end. Not even in his wildest fantasies had he thought this might ever happen. When the yellow cream hit Sougo's taste buds he opened his eyes and... giggled.

"Mayo." He said with a small smile.

"Aww!" Otae cooed at him as she filled another spoonful when he gestured for more.

They heard a snapping sound, Otae and Gintoki turned and saw that it was Hijikata with his mouth gaping open, taking a picture with his phone. Shinpachi was playing with his food, Otae was feeding a giggling Sougo, there wasn't a spot in Kagura's face that wasn't covered in mayonnaise and it had probably been captured. 

"...Memories." Hijikata simply said and Gintoki smiled while Otae's eyes brightened a little.

 

But as they were turning back to finish the dinner they heard a thud. It was Hijikata on the floor. The adults got to their feet and immediately went to him to see his still slightly gaping mouth, his fluttering eyes and his face turning slightly red.

"Oh... I think he's dead." Gintoki stated after a moment with his voice a mix between flat and concerned.

Otae hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Don't be dramatic. He just saw his subordinate finally accept the 'wonders of Mayo' after probably trying for years to make him change his mind. It must be overwhelming for him, even if said subordinate is now a kid."

Gintoki frowned. "He's the one who fainted because his subordinate-turned-kid just liked some mayonnaise and I'm the dramatic one?!"

 

* * *

 

With some ice, water and time Hijikata came back to his senses, a little dizzy maybe, but fine otherwise. Though still a bit shocked. Once they finished dinner Otae, from the worry,  practically ordered for him to go to sleep while she cleaned up.

"Apart from the fact that you didn't sleep you even worked today." She had told him concerned and his job wasn't the easiest one out there, no matter what Gintoki said. But she avoided mentioning the fact that he had also just fainted because Sougo had liked the mayonnaise, afraid he would... well, faint again if he was reminded. Hijikata had tried to help, saying he wasn't the only one who had been working and she must have been tired too, but he couldn't argue with her. She wouldn't accept any other answer so the only thing he could do was slightly bow his head in gratitude and go to rest.

As he went out of the kitchen Gintoki had decided to go with him to the kids' (Gintoki's) room since he was a little concerned too, but also because he just wanted to spend a little more time with him. He laid out a futon from inside the closet and prepared it for Hijikata. He made sure to take the one with a blue cover and remember it so the next time he could sleep on it. Just the thought made his heart race.

"You didn't have to do that, I could have done it myself." Hijikata almost whispered in the quiet of the room, his voice sounding already sleepy.

"I don't mind. And I know you're tired so it's fine." Gintoki smirked a little then. "And I promised you I would let you sleep after all. It took a while but hey, here we are."

He felt bad Hijikata hadn't been able to sleep before, he really did. And Hijikata had been generous with him. To try and repay him of the gesture Gintoki came closer to him and slowly put his hands on his shoulders, massaging them. Hijikata was starting to relax almost as soon as he felt Gintoki's touch, which was kind of surreal since he didn't particularly enjoy physical contact, but somehow with him it was unlike anything he had felt before.

Gintoki then touched their foreheads together, he had lost count of how many times they had done that only today. "Dinner was good." He murmured and Hijikata felt his cheeks redden. Luckily the room was dark since they hadn't turned on the lights when they could still see.

"Even the Mayo part?" Hijikata asked, his voice sounded almost uncertain and his eyelids were feeling heavier with each second passing by. He was exhausted but wanted to stay awake just a little longer.

"...Yeah, even the Mayo part." Gintoki huffed a little and then grazed the tips of their noses softly. Hijikata couldn't help himself when a quiet chuckle (which some people might say was more a giggle), escaped from his mouth.

"Oh, so you like this?" Gintoki's tone sounded incredulous, accusing and delighted at the same time.

"Shut up, it's not like that. You just took me by surprise." Hijikata answered back in a whisper, it felt like he was going to break the atmosphere created if he raised more his voice. He tried to defend himself as he gave a soft punch to Gintoki's stomach, but then his fist opened, almost curiously, his fingers splayed over the fabric of the yukata and his hand simply stayed there. And even if Gintoki ate a lot of sweets Hijikata could still feel how strong he was and in a way this made him feel... safe. This time it was Hijikata who pressed their foreheads with a little more force than was necessary behind, in turn brushing their noses against each other and his eyes were almost closing now. Gintoki was the one who chuckled (again some people may say he giggled) this time.

"Who's the little baby now?" Gintoki asked, probably sounding like a smart-ass and satisfied of himself for the slight revenge on being called that the day before. But also a little breathless because they were so close and touching, and he hoped Hijikata didn't find out how ticklish his stomach actually was.

"Still you." Hijikata answered defiantly but there was a little smirk on his lips.

Unknown to them they both wanted to remain like this for a long time, simply staying with each other. But Gintoki knew that Hijikata needed to rest and he wasn't going to get that away from him, so with one last squeeze of shoulders and one last press of their foreheads he detached himself, bringing his lips to Hijikata's ear to whisper quietly.

"Good night."

Hijikata didn't know why his heart was beating faster at that. He nodded and let the hand on Gintoki's yukata slide off, all the closeness and words making him feel a little warm inside. Gintoki pulled completely away and walked to the door, glancing at him one last time before sliding it closed. Hijikata watched the door silently for a few more seconds, he felt good.

 

* * *

 

 

Gintoki went to help Otae wash the dishes, he knew she was worn out, he might be lazy but as if he would let her do all the work after everything she had done today. He thought that among them maybe he was the luckiest right now since his job didn't have a precise schedule and he was the boss so he could decide how much to work and when.  After some initial resistance she gave in and let him and when he finished the rest of the room's occupants (minus Sadaharu)  were already in their pajamas.

"You know-" Otae started when he had joined them in the living room "-Hijikata-San also insisted on being the one to cook dinner because he said he felt guilty about leaving before breakfast, and... I don't think the guilt was just because of the unfinished meal." She smiled gently at him and a little knowingly and he couldn't help but smile back at the implied meaning.

"You should sleep too now, I'm gonna stay a while longer with the Doozers." Gintoki suggested after a little time had passed. Otae raised an eyebrow at him. "What? That's a good nickname, definitely better than yours are." He countered.

"Better than mine? Are you serious right now-" But she couldn't finish her sentence because a yawn interrupted her. Actually she had just interrupted herself because it was her yawn. Gintoki smirked at her and she huffed.

"Fine." The girl relented. She followed his advice and went to rest on one of the futons they had taken out from before, so as not to disturb Hijikata. He went to play with the kids in another room so Otae could sleep in peace. Yeah, he was thoughtful like that. Gintoki didn't feel very tired anymore, the nap in the afternoon had been restoring. And he wanted to make sure the babies spent all their energies now so they could sleep well during the night too since it was bad for adults and children alike to stay up for more than 48 hours.

After a while of playing, of him talking and them babbling, of petting Sadaharu and trying not to make the fluffy dog eat his yukata while the kids weren't doing anything to help but just laugh,  Gintoki felt he had achieved his goal as their sleepy eyelids began to fall shut. He took them to the living room again where their bedding was and tucked them in, but even if tired their eyes still blinked open. Since he remembered watching a few movies about it he decided a story before bed time couldn't hurt and tried to think of one he had heard somewhere. "Once upon a time there was...

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

 

Gintoki heard someone crying and he woke up. He looked to his left and right but the kids were sleeping, although as his vision cleared he noticed there were only two. With the full moon illuminating the room in silver light he glanced up and saw Hijikata on the couch, trying to calm Sougo. Otae was starting to stir in her sleep.

"Shh, it's okay. I'll take care of it, you go back to sleep." Gintoki whispered to her and she nodded and let out a quiet "thank you" before falling asleep immediately after.

He got up and approached the sofa, trying to make his steps a little heavier so both Hijikata and Sougo would hear him and not be startled. Gintoki cautiously took a seat beside them.

"When did he wake up?" He asked quietly

Hijikata took a moment to answer. "Just now. I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and when I came back he was awake and crying."

Gintoki nodded. "I see."Hijikata looked like he was going to fall asleep anytime now. The light haired samurai looked at the clock and it read half- past two. "Is he... clean?" He asked carefully, not used to say it like Otae seemed to do normally.

"...Yeah, he isn't hungry either."

"Give him to me." Gintoki quickly decided and Hijikata obliged and passed Sougo over. He took the little boy in his arms and held the him carefully. Maybe he had had a bad dream or like Otae had said he was still getting used to this. Gintoki gently started rocking back and forth in place, stroking his hair all the while and whispering soothing words to calm him. Thankfully after a while Sougo's sobs started decreasing, his puffy and red eyes closing.

Hijikata had then moved a little to be more comfortable, his body was turned towards Gintoki since he was a little worried about Sougo and wanted to know how the other would calm him down. And he tried, he really did, but gravity was stronger and it pulled his eyelids down. His head was lolling slightly from side to side until it finally fell on Gintoki's shoulder with his right cheek pressed against the warm shirt. And he stayed there.

Gintoki, a little surprised, turned to see Hijikata on his shoulder. And he noticed how the dark haired man's face was so peaceful when he slept. He thought he was always handsome, but right now since his muscles were relaxed he looked younger, almost defenceless, and he looked beautiful. Gintoki swore to himself that whatever happened he would protect him. Looking at Hijikata's calm features, lightened by the light streaming through the windows, Gintoki's heart raced faster as he got a strange urge in the pit of his stomach. He thought that this time, just this time, he could give in. Just to know what it would feel like. He had never done it before.

He shifted a little and so did Hijikata, his head almost falling down until he woke up again with a little jolt, meanwhile Sougo was still sleeping quietly in Gintoki's arms, undisturbed. Gintoki didn't know why but he was suddenly reminded of the argument they had the previous morning, and it had happened because Gintoki had told Hijikata something important only when the other had been asleep, at least he had thought so. Then maybe, if Gintoki did it now with Hijikata awake things would be okay.

Hijikata blinked his eyes open but everything was blurry. However there was something he noticed standing out more than anything else, he wasn't exactly sure what in his still fuzzy mind but in the moonlight he could see two red circles in front of him, shining like rubies in the dark of the night. 'So beautiful' he thought. He didn't have any more strength in him as the seconds passed by, then he felt warmer.

Gintoki breathed in and closed the distance between them.

And softly, he pressed his lips to Hijikata's head. The kiss lasted no more than a few seconds, but for him it was enough. Hijikata's hair smelt of shampoo and something that Gintoki couldn't really describe, a distinctive scent that belonged to Hijikata only, what he remembered was exactly in Hijikata's pillow too when he had pressed his face into it. And Gintoki thought this it was better than he had ever imagined because his hair felt soft and smooth and his lips tingled from the action. He couldn't believe he had really done it. His heart was hammering against his ribcage, as if it was going to explode any second now and his face felt on actual fire. Gintoki felt... he felt good. And happy.

Hijikata felt something press on top of his head, something very soft. Suddenly a sweet scent invaded his nostrils, surrounding him, and he remembered it was Gintoki's but he wasn't able to think any further because sleep had come once again and the only thing he wanted was the warmth radiating from the body next to him as he relaxed even more.

Gintoki felt more than saw Hijikata's body go limp and his breath was coming out in slow and warm puffs of air against his skin. His lips were still feeling more warm than anything else on his body right now.

Gintoki glanced down at Sougo and whispered quietly to the little baby. "Maybe your demonic Vice-Commander isn't so demonic after all."

He chuckled when the only response he got was Hijikata leaning more into him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact (not really): When I was little I had to eat a little bit of everything too, but I have no idea what mayonnaise tastes like now because it's been years since I last ate it. And personally I don't like it, but I imagined with Gintoki being that close to Hijikata he might have either forgotten the taste or simply not found it as disgusting as he thought it was, choose whatever you like :D
> 
> And also, I felt a little bad writing about the fight between them but I just wanted something realistic and what happens when you feel too much all at once? You explode, and sometimes you do with the people who care about you and that's what I wanted to express with Hijikata, I hope I was able to do it. And don't lie, lashing out to someone when we were feeling bad, especially to someone we didn't mean to, has happened to everyone... and honestly, I kind of like writing about them fighting and making up... so expect that in a distant future to happen again... 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading until this point!


	12. The Uncle Is Always The Crazy One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so terribly sorry for the looong wait, please forgive me! 
> 
> These last weeks I didn't have really time to write and I was able to finish this chapter the last few days. I'm sorry I made you wait again but at least it's a long chapter, maybe my longest yet, to make up for making you wait for so long. I don't know when I'll have the next one ready, I hope soon.  
> This one is kinda fluffy because I'm really happy right now and my emotions always get in the way, I was also listening to Photograph by Ed Sheeran on repeat, so, yeah, hope you'll enjoy it!

 

**# Day 4**

 

Today was a good day, all the inhabitants of the apartment had been able to sleep like rocks, and for a long time too. There had been no crying, no annoying alarms, no anything. Gintoki hadn't known how much he would enjoy the quiet until then. And it was one of the best ways to wake up too, because as soon as he his eyes opened he saw Hijikata's face.

But then he remembered what he had done last night and his own face warmed up. He had been half-sleeping and tired and didn't really think things through, he knew Hijikata was awake when he k-k... when he ki... when his lips touched Hijikata's head. Yeah. But it had felt good, a slight touch that held something behind it and Gintoki had felt warmth invading him at the action. He wasn't used to this kind of affection, hugs, pats on the back, sure, but nothing like this. However that felt almost natural with Hijikata. And he could get used to  _this_ , whatever  _this_  was.

Gintoki raised himself up a little on his elbows from his lying position on his stomach and observed the sleeping figures. Otae was on his left, curled up with Kagura, and Hijikata was to his right, with Sougo almost rolling out of the futon. Some time during the night Shinpachi had followed him too, going over Hijikata and now sleeping upside down, his foot almost in Sougo's mouth. But Gintoki wasn't really able to focus on the kids (who looked completely comfortable by the way), because there was Hijikata facing him, with his right arm tucked almost underneath him, and his left hand towards Gintoki, his palm open.

Gintoki moved a little closer, sitting up when he was near enough and just took a moment to observe him. Hijikata seemed at least ten years younger when he slept, Gintoki decided. He looked so peaceful, light breaths coming out from slightly parted lips, black, long eyelashes curled upwards and no signs of frowns or angry lines marring his face, dark hair falling sideways on his forehead, messy and beautiful. Gintoki liked Hijikata's bed hair when he just woke up, he thought he looked cute. He obviously was never going to tell Hijikata this, like hell he was going to face the consequences of admitting that to him, after all he liked to have his head attached to his shoulders.

The light haired samurai looked around him and saw the clock on the wall read a little past nine. He lowered his gaze again. The sun was already up and dazzling, but not as dazzling as Hijikata with the rays hitting his countenance in all the right places. Gintoki had never given it a lot of thought before but he still had noticed. Hijikata's appearance wasn't something you simply walked past... anyone could see how handsome he was, really. With his midnight black hair, fierce blue eyes, high cheekbones, tanned skin (which he was a little jealous of) and a fit body to match it all. Until then, when Gintoki had lingered on these details he had thought it had been because he was the main character and he should be the most handsome out of everyone, his rival couldn't just outdo him. But now he was starting to understand that wasn't the reason.

Gintoki had been hit by Hijikata, literally, since the first time he had seen him. And that feeling he had had then was only growing stronger now.

It wasn't just a matter of looks though, the more he had gotten to know Hijikata the more Gintoki was drawn to him. It was never, ever, ever boring being with Hijikata, all the bickering they did and all the stupid things they went through, everything was fun. Gintoki hadn't had this constant feeling of carelessly enjoying himself since... a long, long time.

The way Hijikata understood him was on another level. When they fought against strong enemies they knew exactly what to do, it was like they were reading each other's minds, and it was so exciting. Even if his life was at risk he didn't care, he made sure to shelter everyone else first, Hijikata included. But then exhilaration took over, the feeling of knowing someone equal was fighting alongside him, protecting what was important to him and at the same time watching his back. It thrilled Gintoki, his palms got sweaty from the adrenaline coursing through his veins and sometimes even holding his sword became difficult.

And Hijikata's personality, Gintoki would fucking lie if he said he didn't like it. Hijikata never took shit from anyone, he was polite and respectful when it came to work related matters and close friends, but when he needed to he knew perfectly how to hold his ground. He stood up for himself and shut down anyone who tried to tell him that what he believed in was wrong. He was often angry and the 'Leader Code' was probably embedded into his very soul, what with threatening 'seppuku' for who didn't follow his orders and all, but he was a true a samurai and Gintoki felt so lucky to have stumbled upon him. So even if he was pissed off most of the time, always smoking his cigarettes and ordering people around, to Gintoki he was amazing. And when that confidence poured out of Hijikata, when he walked around like he owned the place and smirked victoriously after defeating a strong enemy, Gintoki felt something buzzing inside of him.

In conclusion Hijikata was handsome, no one could deny that and if they did they were just stupid, but that wasn't what made him feel this way. Gintoki might seem like someone superficial, but he really wasn't. A nice appearance wouldn't be enough to really conquer him because he had learned a long time ago to look for what people had inside of them. What he was drawn to was the very essence of the other man. So even if Hijikata had had a different hairstyle, a different eye colour, a beard and maybe had been 200 pounds overweight, Gintoki thought he would still be drawn to him. And even if Hijikata remained an asshole every second of every minute of every day it wouldn't change what he felt. It was too late. Pointless excuses didn't cut it anymore, some time had already passed and he was going to stop lying to himself now.

Gintoki liked Hijikata. No. He didn't just like him anymore, Gintoki was... He was falling for Hijikata.

After admitting it to himself it was like a heavy weight had just been lifted off from his shoulders. It didn't matter that they were both men, who cared about details anyway, why should you live your life based on other people's beliefs or standards? That's not what that's about. What you really need to do in this journey called life is find your own happiness, in any way, shape or form possible, otherwise what's the point of living? At least this was what Gintoki thought.

And Hijikata felt like happiness to him. He needed Hijikata.

Slowly Gintoki got out of the trance he was trapped in looking at Hijikata's still sleeping face, completely oblivious to his internal monologue. He wanted to tell him, to wake him up, grab him and tell him how he felt, maybe something like: 'Hey you know what? I finally came to terms with the fact that I really like you and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, so do you want to go out with me?' But that wouldn't be a very good idea.

He didn't even know if Hijikata returned his feelings, and okay, maybe he had never eskimo-kissed, pressed foreheads and k-k-kis- put his mouth on anyone's head before, and he was sure Hijikata wasn't the type to initiate something like that either with others, but he had to be sure. Besides, he blushed a little thinking about this, if he ever confessed he wanted to do it in a more... romantic way. Not that he was really the type to do romance, but he thought that Hijikata at least deserved the effort.

Gintoki slowly moved his hand towards him and with his heart squeezing and just a hint of hesitation he carefully brushed his hair back, his thumb traced the outline of Hijikata's eyebrow. His touch remained unhurried, so as not to wake the other man and he simply enjoyed this moment. The contact was enough to make little shivers run down his spine. Gintoki made sure Hijikata was really asleep before leaning down, his lips only a few inches away from his ear as his voice left him in a quiet whisper.

"You have no idea what you do to me."

He pulled back and examined the other man's face, thankfully he was still asleep. Gintoki looked at him one last time, there was something inside that he still couldn't give a name to when he was with Hijikata, the only thing he knew was that it was intense. But staying here and thinking about it all day long wouldn't really solve the problem and he felt like he needed to move, just to get off this restless feeling from inside him.

He got up, albeit reluctantly, but froze when he heard what suspiciously sounded like a 'roar'. It had been Shinpachi, the little boy didn't wake up but Hijikata shifted and Gintoki's heart started beating erratically in his chest. He glanced around, the others were still asleep. When he turned back again his heart stopped. Hijikata's eyes were half-lidded and with the sun shining inside them they resembled liquid blue fire, beautiful. Hijikata let out a very soft, almost imperceptible sound, and he found it absolutely adorable.

"S'okay, you can go back to sleep." Gintoki whispered as he got a little closer since he saw the Vice-Commander was having a hard time keeping his eyelids open.

With the hand that was close to him Hijikata took hold of Gintoki's pajama shirt and tugged slightly. "W-What?"

That was whispered too, his voice coming out scratchy and rough from sleep. And Gintoki didn't know if he wanted to kiss Hijikata right then and there or let him talk forever. What he hadn't mentioned earlier was Hijikata's voice, usually so deep and smooth, like a caress when it filled your ears, but now that he had just woken up it was raw and husky and- the best melody he had ever heard in his life. It did things to him, enough to send tingles all over his body. He just hoped Hijikata wouldn't notice. And his face was now probably resembling a tomato, he hoped Hijikata didn't notice that either.

Gintoki kept looking at him and in the spur of the moment he got even closer. He just wanted to touch Hijikata and be near him. Hijikata suddenly tucked his head under Gintoki's chin, hiding there, and his hold on his shirt tightened more, as if he was afraid Gintoki would disappear if he let go. Gintoki didn't want him to let go. He felt his heart beating even faster because this was the cutest the Vice-Commander had ever been, and he let his face rest on top of Hijikata's hair, breathing his scent in.

It was addicting.

"Shinpachi was just talking in his sleep." Gintoki informed him quietly. "It's fine, you can go back to sleep." He felt Hijikata's strands of hair tickling his lips as he spoke and it felt strangely nice.

"...you... sleep too." Hijikata answered in a sleepy voice.

Gintoki thought it was amazing how many things you could notice about a person only by observing them, especially if said person lived with you temporarily. For example when Hijikata was tired he didn't like to keep his eyes open and his sentences became shorter, often made up by one or two words. And he talked slowly and in a low voice. He liked to hide his eyes from sources that were too bright, even if it was just the lamplight Gintoki had bought for Kagura ages ago (when she had told him she was afraid of the monsters in her closet and that was now in his room because she now knew that the monsters didn't really exist) which was a shame because Hijikata shined under the light. Not that Gintoki was ever going to tell him that, too.

He wasn't really going back to sleep anymore, he didn't really feel like it, but he didn't want Hijikata to completely wake up. It was noticeable how tired he really was and Gintoki honestly still felt a little guilty for both him and Otae and their sleepless nights. He moved his arm over Hijikata until his elbow was almost resting in the crook of the dark haired man's neck and slowly, he tangled his fingers in his hair, massaging lightly the scalp to try and maybe lull him back to sleep.

But Hijikata didn't look like he wanted to sleep right now. He pulled his head away from Gintoki's comfortable neck, his left eye peeking out from underneath his fringe and studying the light haired man's expression through his dark lashes. Gintoki looked a little surprised at Hijikata's action but otherwise relaxed. His eyes were so red Hijikata could be blinded by them, his hair was a mess, the kind that looks soft and fluffy and you just want to run your fingers through to untangle the little curls and feel them brush against your fingertips.

And Hijikata couldn't really be blamed. He was still half-asleep and in this state he did and said things he shouldn't have but that he felt were still true, something similar to when one was drunk, only he sometimes remembered everything that happened afterwards. For example like last night. The slight pressure he had felt on his head now wasn't very difficult to understand where it had come from, the only reason he wasn't freaking out was because his mind was still fuzzy and his heart a little full. He couldn't help himself when he let his hand run through the other's silvery mop of hair, feeling that exact softness he had been thinking of, and his stomach clenched almost painfully when Gintoki let him, his eyes softening around the edges and he was smiling.

In that moment Hijikata thought that he liked Gintoki's smile.

The strange thought was enough for the officer to bury his face against the other man's chest. Hijikata could feel the hard muscles underneath the green garment Gintoki wore, but it was also comfortable, the warmth radiating off Gintoki's body was almost too much but in a way not enough. A sound between a groan and a mewl died in his throat, he wasn't even sure what he was doing or why he was doing it, he just wanted more.

Let's bypass the fact that he represented the Shinsengumi and was acting like a little kid inside the apartment of who should be his sworn nemesis. He hadn't even thought about the fact that he was showing weakness in front of another human being in a way and he shouldn't do that. He had promised himself this a long time ago. But right now it was just so hard to think of anything that wasn't Gintoki and it wasn't fair really, how Hijikata's brain seemed to turn to mush every time the other was near him. But as he had said before he couldn't bring himself to care about these things right now. All he wanted was for Gintoki to get closer.

Gintoki stopped at the sound Hijikata had made, something so completely out of his character that the only thing he could do was stare for a while. Then a startled, quiet laugh made its way past his lips. He didn't think it was possible but apparently everything Hijikata would do now was going to be cute and he didn't know how much his heart would be able to handle. As Hijikata had his face plastered against his chest Gintoki felt the warm puffs of breath through the fabric of his shirt and it made his palms become a little clammy with sweat. The hold he had on the dark haired man's hair loosened as he lowered his hand until it was on Hijikata's shoulder, moving soothingly against the tight muscles.

Hijikata arched his back a fraction when he felt Gintoki's fingers and a sigh escaped his lips because it felt nice as he burrowed further in the warmth the other provided. It felt good staying like this, being close and Hijikata felt content. In the back of his foggy mind he thought he could get used to waking up like this. He moved his hand from the tight grasp he had on the other, running it lightly over the other samurai's neck as his fingers scratched gently at Gintoki's neck and he felt him shift until their upper bodies were touching. Hijikata wasn't really thinking about anything other than 'I want more of this', in that moment he just wanted to feel more and get more comfortable. So the most logical thing for him to do then was to throw his leg over Gintoki's, the distance between them barely existent now. Everyone would have done the same in his situation, right? He felt Gintoki's body tense as the hand on his back froze and he scratched slightly harder at the skin with his blunt nails, leaving almost invisible white stripes behind, a second later soothing them with the pads of his fingertips.

"...relax." Hijikata murmured against his shirt. After three seconds, he counted them, Gintoki followed the advice and brought him so close it was almost hard to breathe.

And right then Hijikata didn't mind suffocating in his warmth.

As his right hand resumed the patterns he was drawing on Hijikata's back Gintoki slightly lowered his head, gazing at the dark haired man. Hijikata sensed eyes on him, and with difficulty (and mostly unwillingness) he lifted his head from the comfortable place it was resting on and looked back at the other. The staring lasted 15 seconds until he broke the silence.

"...What?" Hijikata asked groggily.

"Nothing. It's just... comfortable like this." Gintoki answered with a grin.

"Mmh... I know." The dark haired man agreed sleepily.

"Oi." Gintoki whispered.

"What?"

"Are you falling asleep?"

"...no." Hijikata denied with his eyes barely visible since his eyelids were too heavy to keep them fully open.

Gintoki chuckled again. "Liar." He murmured in a soft voice, it sounded almost affectionate.

Hijikata's heart picked up at the tone Gintoki had used and he felt a little more awake now, a little more restless. And he remembered the other had been affectionate the previous day too, when he had felt exhausted from the lack of sleep, work and mostly just stress and he had taken care of that even when Hijikata had been mean to him. He felt the need to show his gratitude, and maybe this was because of his competitive side and he wanted for them to be even or maybe it was for another reason completely, but in that moment he was past the point of caring.

Hijikata let his eyes stay open for as much as he could and slowly lifted himself on his elbow. The light haired man was ready to help but he stopped him, using his shoulder as leverage to move until Hijikata was looking down at him. He fixed him with intense 'in-a-still-sleepy-way' eyes.

"...gon' do somethin'... don' move." It was the most articulate he was going to get right now.

It wasn't difficult to make Gintoki stay still since he was curious about what the other would do. Hijikata got closer and Gintoki's heart got crazier. It felt like a decade passed when Hijikata was finally in front of him. Well, not exactly in front since he had Hijikata's chin parallel with his eyes, but you get the point.

When the Vice Commander deemed the position good enough he closed his eyes, with his hand still around Gintoki's neck, his thumb drawing circles on his skin, their bodies still close, his leg over his and Gintoki's hand now gripping his shirt. Hijikata took a deep breath and let it out, the warm air washed over Gintoki's forehead and made his curls dance a little. Hijikata erased the distance between them and pressed his lips on Gintoki's forehead. Actually he pressed them more on his temple, near the hairline since he had lost his aim with his eyes closed and from being tired, but it's the effort that counts, right? And he felt the skin was soft, his hair smelt of sweet, fruity shampoo and Hijikata's heart was beating a little uncontrollably against his ribcage. 

Gintoki felt sudden softness brush his skin and after a second he understood what it was. A little something in his chest exploded but it was probably just that organ he used in order to, you know, live. Which was a little strange since he felt more alive than ever right now. Hijikata's lips, Gintoki could feel, were plump and soft, and warm against his skin. It felt like Heaven and he was so nervous but so happy at the same time and his hands were even more sweaty than before, he didn't even have the force to grab Hijikata's pajamas tighter really, the only thing he could do was just melt right there. Was it a dream? Because if it was then he didn't want to wake up, ever, but he was praying it wasn't because he really wanted for this to happen in real life. He just wanted for this moment to slow down and last forever, he wanted to get lost in it.

Hijikata, after what felt like a second and obviously not long enough for Gintoki to truly appreciate what he had just received, pulled away. As soon as his lips weren't on his skin anymore Gintoki felt the place they had touched burning, everything was, but his forehead felt on fire and he was distantly worried his brain would melt behind the intensity of it. If it hadn't already. Gintoki felt his cheeks get extremely warm and when he forced his head up he saw Hijikata was giving him a little smile/smirk and then he fell on him, adjusting himself comfortably against Gintoki until it felt like their bodies were blending together.

And yeah, Gintoki could die happily now.

The silver haired man stayed very still and quiet since he didn't want to ruin the atmosphere, but mainly because he didn't know what to do. He felt the Vice Commander's body go limp against his own, signalling the other had fallen asleep again. This time it was Gintoki who pressed his face in Hijikata's shoulder, excited and a little scared to do anything else. Gintoki let himself indulge in that crazy moment, not knowing if it would ever happen again in his life. Breathing in his strong but sweet scent somehow calmed him.

Slowly, very slowly and also very reluctantly, he moved out of his comfortable position and rolled them a little until the other man was laying down on his back. Gintoki pulled his hair back, taking in everything one last time, before leaving the man to rest peacefully on the futon. It felt surreal to him, he still couldn't believe it, his chest was probably going to implode from just how much he was feeling in general.

Gintoki carefully touched around the area where Hijikata's lips had been and something strong and hot pooled in the pit of his stomach. Gintoki could honestly say felt good. And like he was going to faint any minute now. Which reminded him that last night he had been the one to k- to do the same to Hijikata and today it seemed the situation had reversed itself and he really felt like jumping around the apartment from the giddiness he was feeling inside. Man, he really felt like a high school girl.

Anyway back to the point, right now Gintoki needed breakfast, he figured he'd go out to eat something. He went to the restroom and took care of his business, taking a quick shower too and brushing his teeth afterwards, which was a little against the point since he still had to eat but he was too lazy to do it later so he figured he'd do it now. But as he was taking his toothbrush he noticed his was practically stuck to Hijikata's. And this was a stupid thing really, that shouldn't had made him smile like he did.

After that he went to his room to change into his typical yukata, and he felt thirsty all of a sudden so he decided to go to the kitchen and grab a glass of water before going out. He probably should have brushed his teeth after drinking the water since he tasted mint multiplied at its maximum force, the taste turning a little funny in his mouth, he still drank the whole glass. But then he heard some mumbling and blabbering, curious he went in the living room to find out the three babies had all woken up. The boys seemed fine but Kagura was almost crying. Gintoki rushed to her immediately, not wanting to risk waking up the others and possibly the whole neighbourhood, and he walked a little with her in his arms until she calmed down.

"Guess you're hungry, huh?" Gintoki decided he was going to be nice today and return the favor Otae and Hijikata done him the previous day and take the kids out for a while to let them rest peacefully. First of all he carried Kagura and Sougo to the kitchen since he knew Shinpachi could be left on his own for a little, then he put a little toy in front of the two and rushed back to grab Shinpachi, almost running back to the other two, he felt like he had the superpower of speed. Luckily, the other two were too distracted by the toys to notice his short absence. Raising three kids wasn't a joke.

He gave Shinpachi a little toy too and it felt like everything went by in a flash as he fed them, changed and dressed them (keeping his eyes almost always closed) and silently made his way out taking what they might need, though he didn't forget to leave a note for Otae and Hijikata when they woke up and didn't find them. As soon as they passed by their apartment the kids started yelling excitedly, he had explained to them that 'Mama' and 'Dada' needed to rest and they had to be quiet before leaving the house, he just hoped that effort wouldn't be wasted if the other two heard the babbling now. And a few feet away from his apartment, the little ones started assaulting him with questions.

"Where we going?"

"Dada and Mama not come?"

"Look! The sun!"

"Whewe Dada?"

"I want toys!"

"Whewe we go?"

"Where food?"

"Mama..."

"People! Lot people, look!"

"Hungryyy!"

"Whewe Sadahawu?"

"Park! Go to park!"

"Want food!"

Gintoki noticed that their words, even if spoken so fast, were more understandable, it seemed they were already improving from yesterday, it was kind of impressive. "Okay slow down, what are you guys, motorbikes?"

The kids looked at each other and started giggling at that.

"First of all... 'Dada' and... 'Mama'-" It was so weird calling them that, he thought it was even more so because he knew them well, maybe with other strangers it might have been different, but the kids were saying it all the time and honestly he might have wanted to try and say it too just to know how it sounded like, especially Hijikata's one. Not bad. "-aren't with us today because they're tired and need sleep. Second we can't buy more toys or go to the park- oi, Shinpachi-Kun don't look at me like that, let me finish." Shinpachi's eyes became wide and glassy as he was showing his bottom lip. He knew the puppy eyes trick, Shinpachi had rarely used it but everytime he did it still pulled something inside Gintoki, however there was no need for that.

"As I was saying, we don't have time now because we're going to eat, so Ka-Chan stop trying to eat your dress, money doesn't grow on trees. If it did I wouldn't be here but on a yacht. So, after a nice meal we can go to the park or to play or whatever the he... whatever you troublemakers want to do, okay?" He stopped himself in time and the kids seemed enthusiastic about the prospect, but Sougo a little less than the others and Gintoki noticed. He was the sensitive one out of the three and he had to be very careful with his words around him.

"Hey Soichiro-Kun, we're going back soon enough so don't worry." He bent down to ruffle the little boy's hair. "And when they wake up if you want we can call... Mama and... Dada, yeah?" Gintoki asked him with a little grin and Sougo smiled shyly and nodded his head.

"Let's go eat now!" Gintoki whisper-yelled.

"Fooooood!!" Kagura also whisper-yelled. Unexpectedly she was the most enthusiastic one. (ahah, yeah, right)

 

* * *

 

 

After a while that they were in the street Shinpachi got restless and Gintoki decided to put him out of his misery. He stopped and got him out of the stroller, untying all the belts Otae swore they needed but he wasn't so sure of. He didn't know if Shinpachi would be able to stand on his own but the kids seemed to understand what they were told and they could even talk, so maybe they would be able to walk too. Gintoki lifted Shinpachi from his seat and carefully crouched down to let the child stand on the sidewalk. Gintoki still had his arms around him but he had loosened his hold.

A few wobbling moments later the little kid was actually able to stand on his own. And Gintoki was there motionless, watching the boy's every move, much like the other two babies.

Then Shinpachi looked at him, down at his legs, and took a tiny step forward. He then glanced at Gintoki, giggling a little, as if what he had just done was something funny and not something that had left the samurai speechless. But Gintoki still felt something pull inside him and wow, he couldn't believe he was happy because his teenager subordinate who had temporarily turned into a baby apparently knew how to walk, but here he was and as ridiculous as it sounded what he was feeling, could it possibly be what parents felt when they saw their kids walking for the first time?

Gintoki got up from his position and took a few steps back, extending one of his arms towards the little kid. "Come here Shinpachi, you can do it." He encouraged him and the little boy glanced down at his little feet again and took another step. Gintoki was ready in case the kid was going to slip and fall, but Shinpachi didn't, instead little by little he kept on walking, becoming more confident with his steps, until he finally reached the samurai. Gintoki trapped him in his arms once the little boy was in front of him, lifting him up and spinning around a little bit.

"I knew you could do it!" And by that point he didn't know who was laughing more, he himself, Shinpachi, or Sougo and Kagura, who were also cheering for him. "Otae is going to believe me now when I say you took it from me!" He added, not really thinking through how the little boy walking could be connected to him. But then an idea came to mind. 

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

 

Half an hour later Shinpachi was holding Gintoki's hand while Kagura and Sougo had remained comfortably sat and they finally arrived at the little diner Gintoki wanted to go to. He opened the door but since his attention was directed to the little kids he didn't notice there was someone and bumped into them.

"Oh."

But he stopped in his tracks because just from that syllable the voice sounded awfully familiar and he slowly looked up at the person, who was looking back at him. 

It was none other than Zura.

"...Oh c'mon, not now." He muttered to himself, cursing his luck. Or lack of. He really didn't want to explain to the man what had happened to the kids, for four days he had been able to avoid him so why now of all the people he had to meet him?

Katsura's eyes widened when he recognized him. "Gintoki..." He whispered and then he lowered his gaze, to where his hand was still holding Shinpachi and the other two little kids who were close to him. "You... you became a father!" He exclaimed surprised.

Gintoki facepalmed.

"Why didn't you tell me?! I could have helped you!" Katsura continued in a shocked and worried voice, though he quickly assumed a serious expression. "So, that woman from a year ago is the mother, huh? I had told you should have used protection instead of skipping to the 'nyan nyan' part directly, but do you ever listen to me?"

Gintoki was still facepalming as Katsura's serious expression turned even more... serious.

"However these are your children now, the richest price someone could ever aspire to have, you will treasure them because making the decision to have a child is momentous. It is to decide forever to have your heart go walking around outside of your body." And he looked like one of those old, wise people that decided to explain the meaning of life to you right then, and okay, maybe Gintoki had told the story of the dream-girl to too many people.

"That wasn't true, it was all just a dream. It never happened! And what do you mean by nyan nyan?! Oi! There are kids here!"

Zura thought over Gintoki's words and then spoke again. "Then you adopted them? Gintoki... why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you!" He exclaimed again.

"Wait- no! I didn't adopt them!"

"A friend of yours asked you to take care of them for a little but she abandoned them to go marry a rich man and now you became their guardian? Gintoki... why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you!"

Elizabeth, who was there too and had been silent the whole time, well he was always silent, raised a sign that read:

_'Congratulations on becoming a father!'_

He spinned the sign the other way.

_'You are going to suck at it anyway.'_

And the amanto suddenly looked like one of those gangsters in old movies with sunglasses, bushy eyebrows and a cigarette between their teeth. The last part reminded Gintoki of someone else.

"No! That didn't happen!" Gintoki quickly denied the stupid idea coming out of his friend's mouth. "And that was strangely elaborate! Oi! Did you think about this before today?! And you!" He pointed at Elizabeth. "Stop it with your stupid signs!"

Elizabeth took out another one that said:

 _'Never kiddo.'_  With a gangsta smile to match, of course.

Katsura looked at him horrified now. "Don't tell me you took these children illegally from a human trade because you didn't want to spend money on them? Gintoki... why didn't you tell me?! I could have helped you!"

"Are you freaking kidding me right now? Where do you get this idiotic ideas from? Is your brain still working or did it finally implode? And are you really sure you should help me with that?!" Gintoki took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Now he had to explain all of it to this empty-headed idiot.

Elizabeth looked at him and raised another sign.

_'Who are they?'_

 

* * *

 

 

After they had sat down at one of the tables, Gintoki in one booth with the kids (which were made to be suitable for babies too) and Zura and Elizabeth in another, they placed their orders and the white haired samurai proceeded to explain what had happened to the kids.

Afterwards a minute of silence followed in which Katsura tried to take everything in. He had his eyes closed, a serious expression on his face and his arms crossed, thinking over everything. "You are telling me that these kids are Shinpachi-Kun, Leader and one member from the Shinsengumi?"

Gintoki nodded his head. He had told Zura about the part where the Shinsengumi had come to ask for his help, but had avoided mentioning that the Vice- Commander was currently living with them. Only because it wouldn't be good for Zura to know, if he discovered Hijikata was living with them then the whole thing was going to turn into a big mess. This was the only reason Gintoki told himself, and not because his friend was very sharp when he DIDN'T need to be, particularly so after his stupid plan where they met the Shinsengumi, and Gintoki and Hijikata had remained in that storage closet. It wouldn't take very long before Katsura put two and two together.

Meanwhile the long haired man was still looking at Gintoki, then he spoke in a flat tone. "That is not possible. This is real life Gintoki, not a manga. They could never turn into babies. Why are you lying to me?"

Gintoki's eyebrow twitched irritated. "Are you serious right now?" He was trying his hardest to keep his voice down, was this idiot for real? "You remember what happened on that stupid island? When we became old?"

Katsura looked at him for a whole two seconds before shaking his head. "Not ringing any bells."

Gintoki kicked him in the shin. "You're stupid!"

"I'm not stupid, I'm Katsura!" He yelled his catchphrase.

After explaining for the second time what happened, trying to be as detailed as possible, Gintoki could almost see the wheels turning in his friend's head and then...

"Gintoki, why don't you just tell me the truth?"

Gintoki facepalmed. Again.

He was going to punch him but as the waitress arrived at their table with what they had ordered Kagura screamed. "Foooood!" 

Everyone turned to look at them, thankfully most of the people were old or with children of their own, so they simply chuckled at the eager baby.

The waitress smiled when she gave the plate to Kagura. "Here you go." She said in a friendly way and little Kagura clapped her hands, her eyes wide and bright. The woman went to take another table's order after that. However it seemed the display had been enough because Katsura had his eyes blown wide and his mouth hanging open, Elizabeth too. Well, the amanto always had his eyes wide open so Gintoki didn't really know if he was surprised or if it was his normal expression.

"L-Leader! T-That's really you?" Katsura called out shocked to the little red headed girl and then- "What happened?!"

"ARE YOU FOR REAL?!" This time Gintoki really couldn't help but shout, how was it possible to be such a stupid thick-headed, oblivious moron? He had already told him two times had what happened. Two times! Thankfully the other occupants of the room lost interest in their table almost immediately so no one paid any mind to them. He told Katsura what happened for the third time and he made sure the other was listening to every single word he said while almost choking him in the process since he had grabbed him from the collar of his yukata, thinking this way the idiot would really get it this time.

"I-I can't believe it. It's amazing what amanto technology is able to do." Katsura finally murmured, a surprised expression still on his face.

Gintoki raised an eyebrow at him. "The opposite thing happened to you. You really don't remember or are you just scared of being old and wrinkly?"

"You know, this reminds me of your other son." Katsura continued, ignoring him.

"Oi! Why are you changing the subject? Are you that scared of being old and wrinkly? And what son are you talking about?!"

"The one identical to you, from episode 51. When you hid yourself in a can." Katsura answered seriously.

This idiot had a black hole instead of a brain, Gintoki was convinced of it. "I don't have a son. I was just protecting that kid. And I never hid inside a can idiot, I was behind the fence! And did you just admit we are inside an anime?!"

"Mmh-mmh." Katsura hummed as if Gintoki was lying straight to his face.

"Don't 'mmh-mmh' me! And why are you here? Wait, I don't really want to know or be part of another one of your stupid, dangerous plans anyway. What I want to know is why are you at my table? I just wanted to have a peaceful meal with the kids and then you show up." Gintoki grumbled the last part as he crossed his arms.

"I don't really have any plans for today. I came here with Elizabeth to have a nice breakfast and suddenly I found out my  _friend_  became a parent." Katsura put emphasis on the word friend and Gintoki didn't feel bad for not telling him earlier. Nope. Not at all. What he was feeling right now wasn't guilt... okay, maybe he felt the slightest, tiniest bit guilty. Because even if Zura was an idiot, a big idiot at that, and most of the time he got him involved in a lot of stupid stuff, Gintoki knew he could trust him with his life.

"I told you it wasn't my fault. It simply happened, and right now the less people know the better it is." He shrugged, looking away.

Katsura nodded. "I can see your point."

At that moment Shinpachi decided it was the perfect time to play with his food. He took his spoon, which was full of something babies usually ate (Gintoki had no idea what it was, he had ordered what looked more suitable for the kids) and pushed the spoon back with a finger, when he suddenly let go of it the food flew across the table and landed on Elizabeth's head.

A beat of silence passed at their table.

Elizabeth blinked and wiped at the substance falling from his head with a napkin. Slowly, very slowly, he raised another one of his signs.

_'This. Is. War'._

In a split second on Shinpachi's head there was something that resembled a... Gintoki didn't really know what it was, but it had a liquid consistency and it was white. To be honest it looked disgusting and it covered the baby's hair entirely.

"Oi! I'm the one who's going to have to wash him! Do you even know how much time it's going to take me?! You're going to pay for my water bil-"

But he never finished that sentence because Kagura, after witnessing the scene, decided to join in. As much as she loved food she also loved playing with it and she took Gintoki's plate and threw it at Katsura. The plate remained attached to Katsura's face for a few seconds until it slowly fell, leaving him covered in food. He slowly wiped his eyes and looked at Kagura.

"Leader, you leave me no other choice." Kagura started laughing, a little too much to be a simple baby laugh, it sounded more like a revenge laugh. Revenge for what, Gintoki had no clue.

"O-Oi Zura! Not you too!" Gintoki tried to stop him but it was already too late.

Katsura took his plate and stood on his chair, one foot on the table as he struck a pose. "I declare... the beginning of the Food War!"

The whole diner fell into chaos as soon as those words left him and everyone took part in the fight, even the waiters.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Gintoki screamed but was blatantly ignored.

The only one who thought this was insane was apparently him. It was like people had almost been prepared for this, there were children, their mothers and even old men trying to attack instead of stopping things like a normal adult would have done. On most days he would definitely take part and even get something out of this, but not today. Today he had just wanted some peace and quiet. And something to eat.

Gintoki tried to stop the kids and bring them down the table with him to seek shelter, but they were unmovable. Sougo had even started a battle of his own with another baby sitting at the table across from them. Gintoki gave up after a while and went under the table himself. Soon after Zura came too.

"Gintoki, this is the plan. I'm going to attack the old man at the front door and you take care of the mother behind us, but be careful because I saw she had ordered meatballs, things are going to get... nasty." Katsura whispered conspiratorially.

"What the fuck?" Gintoki said in a low voice, he didn't want the kids to hear him but he couldn't really hold the word back at the absurdity of the situation and at what Zura was blabbering. "We have to get out of here you idiot!" He made to leave but the other man took hold of his arm.

"You don't understand! If we leave now we will give up to the enemy! is that what you want to do? Gintoki, are you a real samurai or not?!" Katsura exclaimed with wide, horrified eyes, as if Gintoki not taking part in the food fight was a clear sign of betrayal.

"How the heck does that have anything to do with this? And who is the enemy?!"

Katsura stared into his eyes for a moment and then pointed behind him at a figure looming over a sandwich on the ground. Gintoki would have gladly smacked his face on the floor.

"Zura..." He began in a low, unimpressed voice as he stared right back. "That's a dog you frickin idiot!"

"And you think the fact that he is an animal makes him less guilty?" Zura looked at him as if he had suddenly grown two heads. Of course, Gintoki was the weird one here.

He thought about what the other had just said. "How do you even know if that dog is a 'him'?"

Katsura yelled as he slammed his palm on the floor, making Gintoki jolt a little. "Gintoki focus! Don't change the subject!"

"Why am I even friends with you?!"

The children had taken action too. Shinpachi was like a weapon, he was constantly attacking everyone in front of him, Kagura was launching the food as if it was a bomb and instead of defending herself she actually had her mouth wide open and was trying to eat everything that came her way while Sougo looked like a little man with a plan, he was eyeing the other kid who had challenged him carefully and positioning the food and cutlery as if it to build a castle.

"You are going down for this!"

Gintoki had thought that one of the insane customers had been the one to say that but the strange thing was that it had actually been the manager of the diner as he had thrown a plate over to someone and was now laughing maniacally.

'What the actual fuck is this place?' Gintoki thought horrified. 'So much for having a nice and quiet breakfast... Well, at least I don't have to pay. Oh who am I kidding? I wasn't going to pay anyway!' He started laughing at his own internal joke. 

Gintoki was ready to tell Zura they had to go but when he turned around he found no one there, he looked left and right but the idiot had vanished into thin air. In that moment he heard a laugh that sounded quite familiar, like 'Ooh-oooh-ooh-oh!' And no, that wasn't Santa Clause, actually it wasn't very difficult to imagine who it was. Gintoki got out from the table and found a giant robot that kind of resembled Elizabeth's appearance, which was controlled by Katsura, and he was smashing plates everywhere as people were trying to hide from the monstrous force. Well, this was getting out of hand.

"Oi Zura, stop! Let's go!"

"Ohohohoh! My name is not Zura! IT'S KATSURA!"

Not even half a second later Gintoki's face got acquainted with a bowl of noodles, it came so fast his hair had been pushed back from the force of it.

Everything went still, the plate slowly sliding down until it hit the ground with a clattering sound, the only noise inside the silent room because everyone had stopped to see the strange robot launch a plate as if it was a missile on the silver haired man's face. The noodles covered part of his head and his fringe was soaked in broth. Gintoki's eyes were covered by his hair but his hand moved to his bokuto. His shoulders were slightly shaking from the quiet laughter.

"You're going to pay for this Zura-" Gintoki spoke in a grave voice, his eyes turned to slits.

After unsheathing his sword with a quick flick of his wrist, four plates clashed with such force on Robot Elizabeth's eyes that the glass broke.

"NOBODY CAN MESS WITH MY HAIR!" Gintoki roared.

"That's what he's angry about?!" Someone yelled but no one gave it importance because hell broke loose in that instant. Every part of the place was covered in food, bits and pieces everywhere, glass breaking, chairs and tables falling, cutlery flying across the room and the walls painted with the products that once used to be the entrees. It was a mess. What they didn't notice were the children getting a little too excited but Gintoki was still focusing on Katsura.

"Oi! Get out of that thing and come and face me like a man!"

"This isn't a 'thing', as you so nicely put it." Zura told him unimpressed. "This is the Robo-Elizabeth-Special-1000-Turbo! And it's going to smash all of you losers to pieces! Oooh-ohh-ohoh!" The fire inside his eyes returned.

"Are you sure about that?" Gintoki and Katsura both turned around at the new voice and this time they saw another big robot, but it was similar to... a waiter? "You are all going down!" There was a metallic name tag on the chest of the robot, it read 'MANAGER'.

"This place is full of crazy people, why do I have such bad luck today? First Zura and now this?" Gintoki was muttering to himself, trying to find some sense in whatever was happening today. Just to let you know, he didn't find any.

"You think you can beat the Robo-Elizabeth-Special-1000-Turbo? Think again!" One robotic arm lifted up with a mechanic noise and a red light shot out, attacking the other robot. But the attack didn't hit his target, because the manager had defended himself with a shield.

"Ahahahah! This is the Robo-Manager-Special-1000-Turbo! You won't beat me!"

Gintoki turned to the manager. "Oi! That name sounds kinda familiar don't you think? You took Zura's one and changed one word because you had no idea what name to use, right? Copying others isn't cool! Give me the money for the copyright!" To be honest Gintoki didn't care if this idiot had copied the name or what else but if he could get some money out of this he would.

"Ahahaah! Never!" The manager answered still laughing hysterically.

Well, there went his money.

"Prepare yourself now! You'll understand what true power really means!" The idiot inside the waiter robot pushed a button and a red light invaded the room again, Zura was almost shot. When the light disappeared Katsura turned wide eyes toward him.

"Gintoki did you see?! That robot shot red beams from its arm! Isn't that amazing?! I wish I could do that too!" The dark haired man told him enthusiastically.

"Your robot can do it too! It's the same thing you did ten seconds ago!" Gintoki replied incredulous.

Katsura looked at him for a while as if in concentration then he shrugged. "Not ringing any bells."

Gintoki kicked Zura's robot. "Shut up! Just hearing you talk is making me stupid! I don't want to be as stupid as you are so just shut up!"

Katsura ignored him and prepared to attack but the manager was faster, however this time it was Katsura's robot who used a shield.

The manager was looking stunned. "Wow! Where did you get that from? It looks very strong and offers a vast range of protection. I wish my Robo-Manager-Special-1000-Turbo could do that too!" 

"Not another one." Gintoki grumbled under his breath as he turned to the man. "You did that too less than a minute ago!"

The manager looked at him with a blank stare. "I don't remember."

Gintoki gave up on them.

"This is actually the latest model, I saw it one day walking in a store and it was cheap too, I can give you the address of the shop if want. But where did you find those lasers? They look so powerful." Katsura began the conversation with who was supposed to be his enemy.

"Ah, thank you, that would be great! I actually found those when I went to the...-"

Gintoki had stopped listening after that. He went in search of the kids instead, the sooner he got them the sooner they could get away from this wild zoo. He tried to find three little heads among the crowd and after some snooping around he found Kagura. The little girl was sat in one of the tables, her mouth was full and she was surrounded by a lot of empty and full plates. The food on the table was still intact and looked actually appetizing. Gintoki cautiously walked to her as he eyed the little girl suspiciously.

"What's going on here?" He noticed there were other people around her, they were coming and going and leaving more dishes on the table, almost looking frightened.

"Notin'." Kagura answered while looking at him with her big, blue eyes and blinking her long lashes rapidly to add to the innocent effect. She looked pretty cute but Gintoki didn't buy it for a second.

"Kagura." He said her name in a warning tone but she pushed a full plate towards him with her little hand. Gintoki supposed he could wait another five minutes before taking the kids away. He sat down and began finally eating his breakfast.

A man suddenly spoke up. "We can't let an infant control us! Come on, we can do this, let's rise against her! We-"

A plate was thrown in his face.

But it was Kagura who had thrown it so the man went flying backwards into the wall. All the others cowered in fear and they gathered around and started bringing more food to the little girl who was stuffing her face with whatever was in front of her.

Gintoki looked at the wall behind him and at Kagura. "You look like one of those oppressing dictators in historical movies." He told her in a serious tone as he looked at her for a moment more. "I taught you well." He concluded.

Kagura giggled as if someone had just complimented her.

When Gintoki finished eating he decided to go and find the other two. "Stay here." He told Kagura, ruffling her hair as he walked away. He deemed it was alright if he left her here while looking for the others, she was safe. Although he wasn't so sure about the safety of her 'slaves' if she stayed there. But everyone has their problems, right?

Sougo was located more toward the end of the diner instead. He had built a castle around himself with all the chairs, tables, bottles, plants and everything else he had found inside the place, it was really amazing if you thought a one year old boy had done it. The 'castle' was quite big too and at the top there was a white flag with a red S on it. Sougo was using two glasses put together with some napkins and forks as binoculars to spy on the enemy.

When Gintoki arrived at the place he blew a low whistle. He was impressed by the little kid, no wonder Sougo was one of the most promising members of the Shinsengumi. He crouched down beside the castle where there was a little door and knocked on it twice before asking himself why he was even bothering and simply entered. He thought it was going to be small but the inside was massive too. The Yorozuya boss found the little kid who was using his 'homemade' binoculars and looking out of what seemed like a window.

"Hey kiddo, just wanted to say that this is great and all and you can build one at home too… if Otae lets you 'cause she's kinda scary when she gets angry, don't tell her I told you this, and also if you promise not to destroy any of my furniture. But we have to go now." In all answer Sougo turned to him and his eyes suddenly became big as he was blinking at him.

'Shit, not the puppy eyes again!'

When Kagura used her puppy eyes now it was almost easy since he was used to them and she didn't do it very often because in the end she was able to get what she wanted. And apart from food Kagura wasn't spoiled, she was a good girl. But right now with Sougo it was different, Gintoki supposed he had perfected the art when he had wanted to get something from the Gorilla or someone else at the Shinsengumi and he was pretty good at the whole 'I-didn't-do-it-I'm-a-cute-and-innocent-boy' already in his teenage form, but now that he was a baby the effect was amplified ten times more.

Gintoki was reminded of a certain black-haired man who had used them to make him eat some mayo, or maybe that had been his imagination all along, either way it had worked. His face felt suddenly a little warm at the thought. Sougo brought him back from his thoughts when he pointed at something to their side. Gintoki followed the little finger and saw another castle in front of them, with the little blond kid Sougo had been having a staring contest before.

"Oh."

"Beat him. Blow my catl befowe. No weason. Destwoy now. Please Papa." Gintoki had to admit that he felt his heart give a little squeeze at the word, it seemed being called by them affected him in some way. He patted Sougo's head.

"So, let me get this right. That little kid over there tried to demolish your castle without a reason while you were building it and now you want your revenge trying to destroy his in the worst way possible. Is that it?" He translated the meaning of the boy's words without a problem.

Sougo nodded his head quickly, happy that he had understood.

Gintoki shrugged. "Yeah, that's fair. I would do the same if I were you."

Sougo's eyes brightened and he left his binoculars on the ground as he hugged him and Gintoki chuckled as he returned it. It was strange seeing Sougo this affectionate, but he supposed not in a bad way. He wondered how Hijikata felt when Sougo hugged him, knowing how their relationship normally was. Maybe the Vice Commander was starting to get used to it. But also reflecting on how his and Hijikata's relationship normally was and how much it had changed, especially in the last few days... Gintoki still felt the tingling on his forehead. He shook his head a little, now it wasn't the time to think about that... he could always do it later.

"We really have to go before even weirder things happen but I guess can give you ten minutes to win this battle, okay?"

Sougo beamed at him. "Tank." Gintoki supposed that was his way to thank him and he smiled a little as he patted Sougo's head one last time before going out to find the last kid.

In the meantime Shinpachi had created some sort of catapult which he was using to keep all of his 'enemies' at bay.

"Ahahahahh, I will win!" The little boy yelled excited. There was a giant spoon attached at the end of the machine he had constructed.

"... So this is what you've been up to?"

The baby turned around after hearing Gintoki's voice and he started snickering, jumping up and down and waving his arms in the air frantically. Shinpachi looked a little hyper. Gintoki looked a little worried.

"You didn't have any sugar, did you?" He asked hopeful.

Now, there was something about sugar with the kids, they all acted differently when they had some. If they had a small quantity then it was fine, but if they had more than a certain amount they had some reactions to it. Sougo, for example, remained neutral, Kagura went immediately to sleep and Shinpachi, well, he went nuts.

The little kid was putting dishes on his slingshot, the food flying back and forth until one of the plates landed on the waiter's robot, that became red soon after. The plate Shinpachi had thrown had ketchup on it.

"Aaahh! I've been attacked! Abort the mission! I repeat, abort the mission!" The manager fell in a metallic puddle on the floor.

"Noooo!" This was Zura screaming as the Lizzy-Robot crawled beside his fallen comrade. "What have you done?! Poul speak to me!" He was crying out and shaking the other robot fervently but it was useless.

The other opened his eyes one last time and with a faint voice whispered his last words. "It's not Poul... it's Paul." And closed his eyes forever.

"NO POUL! Whyyyyyy!!!" Katsura cried out.

Nothing had really happened to Paul, they were just causing a scene because he and Zura wanted to. Their brains just worked in the same way.

 

* * *

 

 

The streams of sunlight filtering through the windows were enough to make the dark haired man open his eyes and close them once again when the sun became too blinding. After blinking rapidly and getting used to the light Hijikata sat up and his gaze found the clock on the wall that read almost 11 a.m. Had he really slept this long? When he looked around himself he noticed a few things.

1\. Gintoki wasn't there.

2\. The kids and Shimura-San were also missing.

3\. He could hear soft clattering noises coming from the kitchen.

As he got up memories from this morning instantly invaded his head. And he had.... he had... had k-... pressed his mouth to Gintoki's head. Amidst all the things he was feeling in that moment there was one question that repeated inside his brain the most:

_'What the fuck?'_

"...Holy shit..." Hijikata whispered quietly. His voice came out low, mostly from the shock more than wanting to keep it down in case anyone heard him. He slowly touched his lips with his fingers. Hijikata felt them burning, but not as much as his face.

Quickly he went to the bathroom to try and get a hold of himself and locked the door behind him, his reflection in the mirror hit him and his face was the same colour of a tomato. He couldn't believe what he had done! He also remembered... Gintoki had done the same thing the night before and he had felt... embarrassed, but also not against it and in his messy mind he had thought about returning the favor, at first because he didn't want to lose to him but then he simply felt the need to. He... had wanted to. But there was a big gap in thinking of doing something and actually doing it. He was an idiot, but he couldn't take back what he had done now.

Hijikata also remembered Gintoki's surprised expression and how at ease they had been with each other, how Gintoki had gripped at his clothes and his heart wouldn't stop picking up the speed while his face felt permanently red now and... was it bad that he somehow felt, maybe, a little good that it had happened? Hijikata hastily shook his head from side to side, giving himself a little headache. Of course it was bad! He couldn't do this and he shouldn't behave this way with Gintoki, it was wrong and inappropriate and he didn't even know how the other felt about it.

...But Gintoki hadn't rejected him up until now. On the contrary he was always showing to him that things between them were good, and even if Hijikata tried to distance himself Gintoki would always find a way to get close again. And Hijikata was somehow grateful for that... even if it scared him a little. There weren't a lot of things that scared Hijikata, but by now he could say Gintoki was one of them.

The Vice Commander looked at his reflection again, his unsure eyes staring back at him. What he was feeling right now was something alien to him, it made him feel uncomfortable. But the fact that he felt this way for the perm head somehow didn't make him feel completely bad. He sighed and decided to take a quick shower, maybe it would clear his mind from these confusing thoughts.

After he had showered and got dressed and possibly woken up fully so he wouldn't make stupid decisions anymore, he went to the kitchen to find Otae cooking breakfast.

"Good morning." She turned to him with a polite smile.

"Morning." Hijikata greeted back. "Have you been up for long?" 

"Oh no, only a few minutes. Gin-San has taken the children out so I guess today it's going to be a quiet morning. Even if I have to admit it feels strange not having them around." She chuckled a little to herself then turned to him again. "He left a note." Otae pointed at the counter where a piece of paper laid in the corner.

"I see." Hijikata went to retrieve the little note. The writing was a little messy but still readable and he silently read what it said.

 

_ Mornin!  _ _O_ _ r afternoon. It depends when you guys are gonna wake up. So, I'll take the troublemakers with me to let you sleep, we might be back in the afternoon or evening, I have no idea. I know I know, I'm just so nice. To thank me when I get back you can buy me a thousand parfaits. _   
_The amazing Gin-San._

 

Hijikata snorted quietly at it, leaving the piece of paper where he found it.  Otae glanced at him and hid a smile. 'As time passes these two seem to get closer.' She thought.

She then decided to voice what had been on her mind since the previous day. "Hijikata-San, is it alright if we call... Kondo-San?" Even saying his name sounded bad to her. "I have some questions I need to ask him about the children."

"Yeah, of course." Hijikata nodded as he pulled out his cell phone and called the Commander. "Do you want me to talk with him? Or put it on speaker?" He had to ask because he knew she didn't particularly like his Commander, and honestly he understood. Even if he cared a lot for Kondo, being harassed on a daily basis wouldn't be fun for anyone, if he had been in her place Kondo would probably be... let's say not in a good place. But she was strong and capable and Hijikata admired her for that.

"On speaker mode, please." Otae was thankful for his thoughtfulness since she really didn't want to be the one to talk with the perverted gorilla stalker.

After a few rings Kondo's exuberant voice filled the room. _ "Good morning Toshi! How are you??"  _

"Mornin' Kondo-San. I'm good, what about you?" Hijikata's voice was far less enthusiastic as he made small talk.

_ "Ahahah I'm fine! What about the tiny little babies? How are they!?" _

"They're fine. About that, we called to ask you something, Shimura-San is here with-"

_ "OTAEEEEEE-CHAAAAAAN!!!" _  Hijikata was interrupted by Kondo's boisterous voice ringing throughout the house, he took the phone as far away as he could while also holding it in his hand.  _ "My beautifuuul! I-" _

"LISTEN HERE YOU FREAK!" Hijikata jolted a little at that, Otae had interrupted Kondo as she stood in front of him and grabbed the cellphone, a vein already pulsing on her forehead. "Drag your ass here immediately because I have to speak with you about some important matters regarding the children! NOW! And you will not say another word about anything else! Did I make myself clear?!"

_ "C-Cristalline Ma'am." _

"Good." She gave the phone back to Hijikata who took it, not really sure what to do next.

"...Uh, I guess I'll see you later then, Kondo-San..."

_"Yeah, I'll be there in ten!"_  Kondo still sounded enthusiastic as he ended the call, not undeterred in the least.

Otae was looking at him a little uncertainly, her cheek resting on her palm as she spoke a little concerned. "Hijikata-San, do you think I was too aggressive with him?"

Hijikata shook his head in a devious way, it was hard to tell if he was nodding or saying 'no'. He let out a mix between a scoff and a snort. "Noo... I think the call went p-perfectly fine." He tried to sound as convincing as possible, adding a shrug in for good measure.

Luckily for him she bought it. "Alright then." Otae had usual smile on as she went back to make breakfast.

Hijikata sweatdropped, he just hoped Kondo-San would survive and not do anything stupid in front of her.

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

 

It only took a couple more minutes for the meal to be ready and Hijikata had decided to put the futons back and feed the giant dog, who had woken up around the time he had. But when he entered the kitchen a horrid smell flooded his nostrils. On the table there were two plates with a dark... he didn't really know what it was, but he knew that it didn't appeal him. At all.

"I made omelettes for breakfast, it's what I can do best." Otae explained, still smiling. "I hope you are going like it."

Hijikata's half smile was quivering when he tried to return the gesture. "...Thanks." It was the flattest way he had probably said a word in his entire life.

He suddenly remembered what the Yorozuya had told him about never letting her cook.

Oh shit... he would have to eat it now, he couldn't be impolite with her, it would be a bad thing if he was. And he also couldn't be a chicken and run away from this, even if only from glancing at the horrible thing the option sounded very tempting, but no. He had to be a man.

"Please have a seat." Otae told him, still with her innocent smile and Hijikata felt like he was going to be punished somehow. They both sat down but she wasn't eating, instead Otae was eyeing him like a hawk, probably because she wanted to gauge his every reaction as he tried her 'omelette'. Hijikata wasn't very confident about his acting skills right then.

He slowly took his chopsticks, cold sweat gathering on his brow as he cut a small piece of the... thing, Hijikata had no idea what else to call it without being impolite. He tried to keep his eyes open, the impulse to close them was too strong, and slowly, very slowly, he closed the distance between the 'thing' and his mouth. His palms were clammy, his heart racing and he tried not to breathe as the thing kept getting closer, until it touched his lips. He opened his mouth and reluctantly ate it.

He regretted the decision immediately.

What hit his taste buds wasn't like anything he had had before, his eyes almost watering and the cold sweat was suddenly turning hot. The crunching sounds coming from his mouth were more similar to metal being crushed than edible food being chewed. Hijikata tried his best to just not to spit it out, he was convinced at this point that not even mayonnaise could improve the taste and mayonnaise could improve the taste of anything! ...Except this. He tried to swallow what was inside his mouth with a glass of water that was thankfully already on the table.

"How is it?" Otae asked eagerly, oblivious to what was really happening to him.

"M-Mmh..." Hijikata nodded and hoped that his humming sounded like someone who was enjoying his food. For the record he wasn't. Otae clapped her hands delighted, maybe his acting skills weren't so bad after all. Or maybe she just saw what she wanted to see, either way as long as she was happy Hijikata was fine with it... if he didn't end up dying because was it even legal to cook something like this?!

Otae also took a bite of her own 'omelette', the smile never leaving her face and he wondered if her taste buds were normal or just practiced after a lot of years, she just seemed ten times scarier somehow. However, after that she put her chopsticks down and regarded him seriously.

"How is it going so far?" Hijikata was a little confused at the question and she elaborated. "With the children, I mean."

"Oh. That. It's fine, I think. I'm not exactly... parent material so I wouldn't really know." He scratched at his scalp a little, avoiding her eyes. He was a little embarrassed at having admitted such a thing to her, but she had seen it for herself by now anyway.

"That's not true Hijikata-San. I have seen you with them and you are good, especially with Sougo." She told him in a firm voice but her eyes were soft. Hijikata was surprised by her words. "You are doing a great job."

He didn't really know what to say to that because he didn't think he was doing a good job, on the contrary, he thought he might be failing. "Your words are kind Shimura-San but..."

"But they are true." Otae finished for him. Hijikata didn't really know how to reply to this either. "And I also wanted to talk to you about something else."

Hijikata had no idea about what else she might want to speak with him but she seemed slightly hesitant so he nodded to show her that he was listening and she continued. "We have been living in Gin-San's apartment for a while now, this is the fourth day and for me it has been a great experience because, in my opinion at least, this is what it feels like to have a family. Even if it isn't a traditional one." Her eyes softened as she smiled a little. Hijikata tensed again at the word Gintoki had used too and after the previous day that was starting to insinuate in his mind too.

"What I wanted to ask you, if it's not a bother of course, is to please not call me by my last name. It is a little strange for me and I also think that for the children it might be a little weird too. Kagura-Chan the other day asked me who Shimura-San is and why you keep calling for her." She chuckled remembering the little girl's confused face as she had asked the question, in her own way. "I don't want to come off as impolite or disrespectful but I think that after these days we are getting to know each other more and it's a good thing for the children too. So... only Otae is fine for me, if that is alright with you. I think it would be stranger if you kept addressing me in a formal way now, don't you think so too?" She finished a little timidly but also determined.  

Hijikata was a little taken aback by her request, but thinking it over he couldn't deny that she had a point. Children weren't used to formal language between their parents and even if they weren't their parents by any means and the formal part was only to address each other, it might still be confusing for them. Even though it was going to be a little weird for him, after everything she had done these past days he thought this was the least he could do.

"...Alright." He answered only after a moment of hesitation and nodded. Otae's eyes brightened. "And you don't need to use the honorific with me either... simply Hijikata is fine." He added slightly embarrassed. 

Because it would be weird if she would be the only one to do so if he called her by name instead. However he didn't tell her to use his first name, not because he didn't want to but it was something more personal for him. Only a handful of people had called him like that, not even Kondo used his first full name and he didn't really want to think about why he was uncomfortable with people saying it right now. He hoped she would understand.

Otae was surprised at his words, not having expected his answer, and maybe it was kind of obvious that when you asked someone to drop the honorific in your name they would ask you to do the same, most of the time, but the only thing she was thinking of was for everyone to be close and for the children to feel at home, like a real family. Besides, Otae smiled a little at the thought, she wanted to get to know Hijikata more since it seemed he was the one who had stolen Gintoki's heart. 

Because he was the one who Gintoki had fallen in love with, it was clear for her by that point. And she cared deeply about her friend after all, even if she didn't always show it. He had saved her so many times she had lost count and he had given Shinpachi an example to follow, someone to lean on, Otae was so grateful to him. And something told her that Gintoki had stolen Hijikata's heart too, even if he didn't want to admit it.

She then smiled sincerely at him. "Thank you, Hijikata."

Hijikata blinked, a little surprised."...You-You're welcome...uh... Otae." It felt unfamiliar but the genuine smile she gave him when he said her name was enough to make him smile a little too.

'This... family isn't that bad, after all.' 

In that moment the doorbell rang.

"Otaeeeeee-chaaaaaaan!!! Guess who's here!?"

Otae let out a long drawn out sigh, her eyes hidden behind her bangs. Even if Hijikata was glad to see the Commander, because this also meant he would go back to work and be able to smoke (he craved cigarettes so much lately), he felt slightly bad for her. Otae went to get the door, Hijikata following closely behind, just a little apprehensive about what might happen at that point. As soon as she slided the door open Kondo came in for a hug, which Otae swiftly avoided by moving out of the way at the last minute and letting him fall on the floor, flat on his face.

"Mww bhufhugh fhugh!" Kondo mumbled incoherently and in a flash he was back on his feet again. "Ahaha! It's great to see you both!" Kondo exclaimed happily as he patted Hijikata's shoulder but was looking with loving eyes at Otae.

"Hello Kondo-San." Hijikata greeted the Commander in a slightly flat and unimpressed voice.

"So, tell me all about the little chipmunks!" Kondo told them enthusiastically and they headed to the living room to talk. 

 

* * *

 

 Meanwhile Gintoki was watching what was happening with zero interest. They were two big idiots.

"Zura-"

He was cut off by a big chunk of meat that slapped him in the face. It had been Shinpachi.

Gintoki turned around to look at him and the little kid was snickering. "Is this the gratitude you show to your guardian? After everything we went through together!?"

This time a plate of curry hit him.

"Oi, you can't just-"

Gintoki couldn't finish his sentence because he was bombarded by food, one plate after the other. He tried to block them with his arms but it wasn't really helping. He quickly crouched behind one of the chairs to find cover from the onslaught of food directed his way. Actually directed every way.

'I knew it was the sugar!'

The light haired samurai stuck his head out a little to see what was happening. People were trying to escape because everyone was, in a way or another, hit by the wrath of the catapult. The problem was that all the doors were locked, the windows blocked and there was no way anyone could get out. Gintoki thought it had probably been the manager doing the lock down to make it look like a real fight and make himself look cool, and now he was pretending to be out cold just to get away from this. What a fool. Gintoki had to find a way to escape, but first he had to calm down the kids. He tried to speak to Shinpachi first.

"Hey Shinpachi-Kun, it's me, Gin-San." Another piece of something came flying his way but the samurai dodged it. "Y-You told me you wanted to get a new toy, remember?" He tried to distract him with what he knew the kid would like. "We can go and buy a new one now if you want?"

SMACK

Another plate smacked in the wall.

"Shinpachi-"

SMACK

This wasn't working. He had to find another way.

"Gintoki!"

He heard his name being called, it was Zura. "Zura!"

"I'm not Zura! I'm Katsura!"

Of course in the middle of a deadly food fight he would care more about his name being corrected.

The idiot, who had been a few feet away, came to sit next to him with his robot costume still on. "I know how to stop him." He whispered in a conspiratorial voice.

"For the last time Zura, we can't kill him." Gintoki shook his head exasperated, as if his friend had told him the same thing over and over again.

Katsura looked at him as if he had just thrown up all over his shoes. "That's- no Gintoki, I never suggested that." Then he deadpanned. "Actually you are the one to always suggest it about any kind of enemy we have to face."

Gintoki blinked twice. "Am I?"

"Yes."

He shrugged. "Uh, good to know."

This time it was Zura who shook his head. "I came to tell you I know a way to stop your subordinate." He whispered in that same tone he had used before.

"You know how to stop Shinpachi? Without killing him?" Gintoki asked surprised, not expecting it.

Katsura narrowed his eyes at him. "Yes. Why would I even want to-" He shook his head. "Nevermind. Anyway he is like this because of his intake of sugar, right? I saw he was eating a whole cake before, all by himself. It's not too difficult to guess where he took this from." Katsura said with a slight unimpressed stare to which Gintoki smirked. "Why do you seem happy?" 

"You would too if your protegé followed in your footsteps. By the way don't tell him I said this." Gintoki felt a little embarrassed but also somewhat proud, it meant the kids were really learning something from him after all, even if that something was eating a cake all by themselves. Something Gintoki had mastered the art of when he was very young.

Zura sighed and continued. "You have to give him something salty to counterattack the effects of the sugar."

Gintoki frowned a little. "Wait..." The plan was so simple and stupid- "It could actually work."  He looked around the place and found on the table a little plate of pretzels, miraculously still not damaged. "Okay, we can give him the... what the fuck are you doing?"

Gintoki turned around to find Zura lying on the ground with something red splashed across his robotic chest. To him it looked like pasta sauce, probably because some macaroni were still lying around. The long haired man looked up at him as he spoke with great effort. Sad music could suddenly be heard in the background and Gintoki looked around the diner confused to try and find where it was coming from.

"G-Gintoki..." Katsura coughed weakly. "I w-was shot down, there is nothing I can do anymore... it was an honor b-being your comrade during this cruel battle and fighting alongside w-with you. B-But one of us has to survive... now go! Leave me here..." He smiled sadly. "Don't worry, I will always be by your side." And his hand, that was trying to grip Gintoki's yukata, fell limp by his side. And then Katsura's orbs became a creepy black colour, the same as when he slept with his eyes open, and a trail of spit was falling from his mouth. Gintoki found it disgusting.

"What the hell are you talking about? We're just trying to stop the kids from turning crazier! Don't turn this suddenly into a bad drama! Oi! Get up now and help me! Are you doing this just to get out unnoticed?! Hah? Was this your plan all along Zura?! You're not answering because I found out?! Oi!" 

Katsura lifted his head a little to look him in the eyes one last time. "M-My name i-isn't Zura, i-it's... Katsura." And he went limp.

Gintoki took him by his shoulders and shook him. Hard. "Stop playing the dead and get up you idiot! Just how stupid can you be?! Wait, don't answer that 'cause I don't want to know!"

No response came from the 'dead' man.

"Fine!" Gintoki decided to leave the idiot there and put his plan to action on his own.

While still hidden he blindly reached for the salty snack and after a few tries finally got a hold of one. He then got out of his hiding spot, avoiding all the dishes-like-projectiles hurled at him and found cover under a table on the other side of the room. Shinpachi was distracted with the other customers, it was the perfect timing. Gintoki got on his feet and started running towards him at full speed but the little boy noticed and rotated his device, however it wasn't enough to deter Gintoki's speed as he jumped over the offending object coming his way (sushi) and when he landed he was right in front of the kid.

"Now, who wants a little snack?" Gintoki asked rhetorically with a little smirk. He took one pretzel and put it in Shinpachi's mouth (he was careful while doing so, obviously since Shinpachi was still a little kid and the piece of snack was small). Shinpachi chewed on it with a confused expression on his face, then his eyes widened and all of a sudden he sat down.

The boy looked at Gintoki and grinned. "Papa!"

The light haired samurai let out a relieved sigh. Just like everyone else in the room because it had been the little boy who had had the reigns of the food fight and now it seemed like the battle had finally come to an end.

"Oi, little sugar-eating machine, ready to go now?" Gintoki asked him as he ruffled his hair.

"Ya!" The little boy nodded in his usual excited way. Gintoki couldn't actually believe Zura's plan had worked.

"Let's go get Soichirou-Kun and Kagura-Chan, then we can finally leave this weird place." 

He took Shinpachi and they went to find the others. They first went to Kagura, since Gintoki had promised the other boy a few more minutes, and they found her passed out on the table, covered in food from head to toe, the plates surrounding her were all empty. Gintoki really didn't want to be rude to the little girl but he noticed her tummy resembled a ball. A giant one.

'Maybe she had some sugar too?" He thought but then shook the idea away. 'Nah, it's probably because she ate all the food inside this diner.'

In that moment Elizabeth appeared.

"Where did you come out from?" The samurai asked as he eyed the amanto skeptically in all his white glory, not a smidge of dirt on him.

Elizabeth blinked and pulled out a sign.

_ 'When a man and a woman really love each other they-' _

"No, no, no! Wait! Stop! There are children here, you can't just do that! I meant now!" Gintoki clarified a little shocked, but not really, that the amanto would answer like that. "You weren't here during the food fight or whatever this was, where were you?!"

Elizabeth took out another sign.

_'I was hiding in the restroom waiting for the food fight to finish.'_

"Figures." Gintoki muttered annoyed.

While internally he was thinking 'Shit! Why didn't I think about that too! Now my hair and clothes would have been perfect, not sogging with food!'

Well, it wasn't like he could do something about it now. The Yorozuya glanced at Kagura and then at Sougo who was far behind, trying to understand how he would be able to carry the three of them by himself without making anyone fall. Gintoki surveyed the place and saw the white amanto looking back at him. A crash resounded throughout the room. Elizabeth blinked and Gintoki thought 'why not?'

"You know what, you take Kagura. I'll go and take Soichirou-Kun and let's get outta here." He ordered the amanto.

_'Yes boss.'_

Elizabeth answered and took the little girl while Gintoki and Shinpachi went to Sougo. Glancing back he saw the amanto had a few problems lifting the baby from the huge amount of food she had eaten and he smirked a little at not having to be the one to do it, carrying Shinpachi and Sougo would be a lot easier. When he was close enough he saw two castles. To be more accurate he saw one castle and what remained of the other.

Sougo noticed Gintoki and smiled. "Win!" He exclaimed.

Gintoki gave a lazy smile. "Good job kiddo. I knew you could do it." He patted Sougo's head.

"Yeah! You're the best!" Shinpachi told him excitedly and Sougo smiled even wider.

The little boy came crawling out from his fortress and Gintoki bent down thinking he was coming towards them but the kid made a detour in the last moment and went to where the other construction was. Gintoki noticed the little blond child from before was sat there in a corner with his head down. The light brown haired boy stopped in front of him and patted the other kid's shoulder to get his attention and he looked up as Sougo extended a hand to him.

"Fun. Next time. Again." Sougo told with an honest smile.

The blond kid was surprised at first but then he took Sougo's hand and shook it, giving a little smile too. "It was fun." He agreed.

Gintoki kind of wished he could show this to Otae and especially Hijikata, he was sure the man might even feel proud, Gintoki knew he was feeling it a little himself. Then he remembered there actually was a way to show them. After the handshake Sougo came to them and waved goodbye to the other kid, who waved back. Gintoki saw a young woman coming toward them, her eyes on the blond kid, it was probably his mother so he decided to take his leave. When he reached the others he saw that Elizabeth had finally been able to take Kagura.

They all went to one of the large windows. "Now guys, close your eyes and cover your heads okay?" He warned the kids and they did as told.

Elizabeth stepped a little away with Kagura as Gintoki gave a kick to the glass, shattering it in a thousand pieces. He had made sure to put as much distance as he could between himself and the window and as soon as his foot had come in contact with the window he had leaped back. Putting the force on his legs he jumped high in the air and finally out of the diner, the amanto following behind. Once out and in the street he looked at the kids.

"Everyone alright?"

"Again! Do it again!" Shinpachi yelled ecstatic as Sougo nodded and Kagura slept. Yeah, they were fine.

"Maybe later." Gintoki grinned a little. "As fun as destroying other people's property is, sometimes you have to pay for it. So it's better to do it when you don't have to pay. And Otae says I'm reckless. Pff, I'm the best!" He congratulated himself.

_'No, you're not.'_

Gintoki ignored Elizabeth's sign, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Katsura exactly two feet away from them.

"What the frick are you doing here?" Hey, it seemed Gintoki was getting better at holding his tongue when the kids were present.

"I was waiting for you." Katsura answered.

"How did you get out?!"

"Ahahah! There isn't a single lock that can keep me imprisoned!" He laughed almost maniacally.

"You could have done it earlier and let us all out, you klutz!" Gintoki yelled annoyed.

"My name is not klutz, it's Katsura. And it seemed like you guys were having fun." He said in a monotone.

"What part of that seemed 'fun' to you!?"

But Katsura regarded Gintoki with a real smile. "Well, the children were all enjoying themselves, didn't you see the smile on their faces? And even if you don't want to admit it you were having fun too. Isn't that the most important thing now, to make them happy?"

Gintoki hated how Katsura could always turn the words in his favor and make them have sense in the end, it wasn't fair. "Don't tell me you came up all of this?" He suddenly asked a little suspiciously.

Katsura chuckled. "No, I wouldn't be able to do that. I think those people might have wanted to have a little fun too."

"Or maybe they were exposed to an amanto drug or something and everyone turned crazy." Gintoki thought out loud.

The long haired man mused over his words for a moment. "No. They just wanted to have fun."

"Why do you always have to counter me?" Gintoki asked annoyed.

Katsura looked at his friend with a flat expression. "Because your sentences don't make sense most of the time." 

He scoffed at that. "Like you're the one to talk."

Gintoki looked at himself and his kids (it was surprisingly nice to think of the three of them as his, he liked the thought of that) and took in how much of a mess they all were. They had to go back and have a shower, or a bath in the kids' case. He had wanted to spend a day with them out and not disturb the other two, and it would be a bit of a problem to wash the strollers too when they got back and they would dirty them, but apparently it couldn't be helped.

"Gintoki, you can come to my place if you want." Katsura cut through his thoughts.  "The new one is just around the corner and you can clean yourselves there."

Gintoki was a little surprised by the offer but as he had said before Katsura was sharp and from one glance he could guess what was going on in his head. Thankfully not all the time, because even if he trusted and considered him a dear friend there were some things that Gintoki wanted to keep only to himself, although his reasons might be more selfless than selfish. But sometimes when he lowered his guard even a little Katsura was able to read him.  And Gintoki had to admit he wasn't always on alert around him, there was just something about Katsura that made him relax, he knew it was the same for the other.  

"Lead the way."

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

 

They walked for maybe five minutes before they arrived at Katsura's place. During this short period of time Zura had asked if he could hold Kagura and Gintoki had agreed but only if he didn't wake her up, she was still passed out from the food. After all if an amanto could hold her why wouldn't Zura be able to? 

He wasn't really able to. 

After two seconds that Kagura had been in his arms she had woken up. However she wasn't crying so Gintoki guessed it was fine. But as soon as the other man took her in her arms he started making that strange voice people did around babies or pets. And he had to admit that when Otae did it, it sounded cute, when Zura did it... it sounded horrible. And he was saying weird things too.

"Aww leader, you're so adorable! I can't believe you have turned into such a cute and squishy baby! Yes you are, the cutest baby in the world! Who's your uncle? You know who your uncle is? It's m-"

He was cut off by Gintoki, who slapped him in the head. Shinpachi and Sougo burst out laughing.

"What the falafel are you telling her?! It sounds weird! This show is for kids too, not for adults only! Aghh, you scarred my ears forever! Give her back! And who told you could be the uncle?" Gintoki motioned for Kagura as he yelled at the idiot.

Katsura turned to him with a serious expression "What I was saying to her was completely normal, everyone compliments babies." Gintoki snorted. "And by the way if you can be the father I can be the uncle!" He shrugged, looking pleased. "We both know I will be better at it than Sakamoto, anyway."

"If he even tries to get near them I swear..." Gintoki didn't even want to think about that possibility, with the idiot's luck he would accidentally chop off one of the kids' heads and laugh it off as a joke.

Back to the point they had finally arrived. They were in front of what looked like a cafè, Zura led them to a little door on the side of the shop that you wouldn't be able to see unless you knew what you were looking for. They entered in the small lobby of the apartment and up the stairs that led to a wooden door. Katsura knocked on it with a strange rhythm, it was probably their code or something to know it was one of them. The door was opened by a few men who saluted Katsura and Elizabeth, but their eyes widened when they saw their guests, in particular the babies.

"Katsura-San... w-what..?"

After a sketchy explanation (Gintoki was getting tired of those) the samurai began doting over the three babies as if they hadn't seen one before, and hey, maybe they really hadn't. But Gintoki would rather have Zura making that weird baby voice again than seeing these grown men coo over his kids _..._ yeah, he really liked the sound of that, he should say it out loud sometime. Anyway, seeing these buff samurai who would be able to kill their enemies blindfolded now losing their mind over three children was just weird.

"They're so cute!"

"Look how chubby they are!"

"Ooh! Their hands are so little!"

"Aww, one of them is grabbing my finger!"

Katsura cleared his throat to get their attention. It didn't work because of all the ruckus they were making. He tried again but nothing. This time he shouted "Joui!" and they turned to him.

"We had a little mishap along the way and now our guests are all covered in food, so as you can see they need a shower. I need someone to go and buy some clothes since we don't have anything that is their size and we should just let them..." But as he was speaking Katsura made the mistake to look into Shinpachi's eyes. Into his big, brown, adorable eyes. "W-we should just leave them..." Shinpachi blinked at him cutely. "...rest..." Shinpachi grinned. Katsura lost it.

He took the baby in his arms and started twirling around. "Sooo cute! How can a baby be this adorable!?"

He had that stupid voice again and Shinpachi was laughing and waving his arms around as he was spinning. The other men joined in, taking Kagura and Sougo from Gintoki's arms and doing the same. They were throwing the kids in the air and laughing and what they were saying wasn't really understandable because everyone was talking. It was just chaos. 

Now, Shinpachi loved this, you could leave the kid alone in an empty room and he would still find a way to have fun. He was also very friendly, Gintoki was convinced that right now he could make a wall talk if he wanted to. Kagura liked this, she enjoyed being with other people and especially at the center of attention, she was giggling while being thrown in the air and later on she would probably use her puppy eyes to make everyone around her give anything she wanted. And by anything he meant food. But Sougo, he wasn't so sure about that. Sometimes the kid got shy, painfully so, and when he was surrounded by people he didn't know he would get nervous.

With Zura and Elizabeth it hadn't happened, Gintoki guessed it was because he had normally seen Katsura enough times to have some kind of memory of him and somehow he recognized him now, with the white amanto it might be the same. That or he just saw him as a huge animal, like he did with Sadaharu. And at the diner he hadn't had problems because his attention had been focused on the their group at first and then on the other kid, no one had tried to approach him otherwise. But now the Joui faction was probably scaring him because Sougo hadn't smiled once since they had entered and he looked lost. Gintoki needed to intervene.

"Before we clean up-" He spoke loudly, drawing everyone's attention on him -"I need to change them. You know... nappies and stuff."

The expression the men made was partly confused and partly disgusted. Gintoki understood very well. Anyway he took advantage of that moment to take back the kids, Sougo first, who practically latched onto him like a baby koala (hey, that was a good nickname) and then he put Shinpachi on his shoulders, making sure he held on tightly, and Kagura on his other arm.

"Yeah and it's going to be messy." Gintoki continued. "More so if they did a number two and I wouldn't want your toilet to be ruined or smell bad, you know? So I need another place." He gave Katsura a pointed look, hoping against hope the other would understand what he was getting at.

Katsura, thankfully, understood. "Oh, it's alright. You can use my room for that Gintoki." He told him in a calm voice.

The men looked disgruntled.

"Wh-What? B-but Katsura-San... that's..."

"Are you sure? Something might happen in there, something horrible!"

"Think about that Katsura-San!"

They looked so scared at the prospect, just to mess with them Gintoki wanted to change the kids in every room of the place to see their expressions getting worse, that would be so much fun! ...Though it would be pretty traumatizing for him too so yeah, he wouldn't do that.

"No! Gintoki is a dear friend of mine, for him and those little creatures I would sacrifice my room and so much more, I don't care whatever happens to it!" Zura might have understood what was really going on but his acting was so passionate it seemed true and Gintoki was almost impressed. Almost.

"K-Katsura-San..."

All their eyes were shining.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN EXAMPLE FOR US KATSURA-SAN!"

"I wish I could be like you!"

"Please teach me!"

"I hope someday I will be half the samurai that you are!"

They started crying in that strange way you see anime characters do where the tears look like rectangular rivers that go on and on forever.

"Ahahah! You don't have to be like me to be great samurai, you already are!" Katsura exclaimed proudly.

They were full out sobbing now.

"And now, we need the best for our guests! I need someone to prepare the bath and it has to be as bubbly as possible! We also need the cleanest towels you can find and new clothes!" The men started scattering around and following his orders, while still sobbing. Gintoki would have gladly facepalmed if his arms weren't full. Suddenly remembering why his arms were full and why he needed the room in the first place Gintoki asked Zura for directions.

"Second room to the left after the hallway."

And just like that he was on his way. Once he found the room and was inside Gintoki was glad to see that Zura had a bed, a real bed and not a futon, it was a double too. And he didn't want to think about the fact that 'Elizabeth needs her own place to sleep but is sometimes scared of the dark and comes here so I let her take my bed' as Zura had once told him. Gintoki was convinced that Elizabeth definitely wasn't scared of the dark- had Zura seen what the amanto was really capable of?!- he just wanted to take the comfier room and kick his friend out. But the light haired samurai didn't really care enough to tell him, he'd rather let Zura believe in what he wanted to.

Gintoki sat on the bed carefully, making Shinpachi land softly on the mattress as the boy giggled and he let go of Kagura as she laid down on her back and it kind of reminded him of a starfish- a puffy one- but he kept Sougo close. The little boy had his face hidden in Gintoki's neck and he started rubbing the little boy's back comfortingly. Kagura noticed something was wrong and actually rolled to where they were. If Gintoki hadn't been worried in that moment he would have probably laughed at the little red ball. Shinpachi stopped snickering too and he peered at his little companion, a hint of concern on his always cheerful face and Kagura's eyes had almost turned sad now.

"Hey you, little munchkin." Gintoki started in a soft voice, hoping to be able to make the little boy feel better with the silly name. "Everything's okay now, you don't have to worry about anything." He could feel Sougo's heartbeat and it was hectic. "We're alone right now, there's only you, me, Ka-Chan and Shinpachi-Kun, okay?" He kept him close for a few more moments and slowly loosened his hold to see him.

The little boy's face was red and Gintoki could see silent tears streaming down his chubby cheeks. He felt bad, normally he hated seeing little kids crying. He told himself it was because he found it annoying but he didn't, not really, especially when they had a good reason to do so. He remembered when he had come in contact through his job with little children and their stories, that most of the time had turned out to be tragic and his heart broke because he was convinced that kids should only be happy. And right now Sougo should be too.

"Sougo." He finally said his name. "It's fine, everything is fine. And we're all here." He whispered to the boy as he wiped the tears away with his thumbs, which were soon replaced by new ones. Kagura and Shinpachi had huddled closer and were now trying to hug him with the little girl on his left and trying to pat his head as best as she could and the other little boy had his arms wrapped around him, while also patting his back comfortingly.

Kagura spoke first. "Sougo. No cry. Food, lot of foooood! Choco, chips cookie, dis big!" Gintoki got that she was trying to reassure him by saying she would give the little boy a lot of food and the red head even opened her arms wide to show him how much then hugged him again, Gintoki chuckled a little at the adorable display. " No sad. Please." Kagura added in a hushed whisper, her eyes were starting to water too and Gintoki felt his heart constrict more as he patted her head.

Shinpachi followed the little girl's example. "Sougo-Kun, give you all toys you want, remember dinosaur? All yours, and police car? Yours too. Give you what you want. Please be happy." And hugged him even tighter after saying that.  If Kagura was willing to give away her food and Shinpachi his toys then it meant they really cared for him, Gintoki thought. But Sougo still looked overwhelmed.

Gintoki suddenly had an idea. "Hey Sougo, remember what I told you this morning? We could call Ot-" He stopped himself knowing that the little boy wouldn't really know who he was talking about and corrected himself "-...Mama and ...Dada if you wanted. What do you say about calling them now?" Gintoki asked him in a cheerful voice, trying to grin wide to cheer the little boy up and it seemed to work a little because Sougo nodded his head quickly and his eyes were a little less sad, Kagura and Shinpachi's eyes were the same.

"Okay then." Gintoki took the phone from inside the pocket of his yukata (it was actually Kondo who had insisted for all of them to have cellphones to keep in contact with each other in case anything happened and he even bought Otae a new one, she didn't keep the new one) and dialed Hijikata's number (it took him two days and a half to memorize his number, he wanted to remember it, because memorizing things is boring but now he knew it by heart). He glanced at the corner of the screen to see the time and it was some time past one, Gintoki hoped he would be awake, but even if he wasn't this couldn't wait. They waited three rings before the voice on the other side came through.

_ "Hijikata speaking." _

Gintoki was a little relieved, maybe more than a little, because the other picked up and because it sounded from his voice like he had been awake. "Hey... Hijikata, it's me." His voice sounded just a hint unsure to his own ears. He looked at Sougo. "The kids wanted to talk with you guys, especially... Sougo." And like that he tried to explain a little the situation (he had done so much explaining today) but he didn't lose himself in the details, mostly because he was worried the little boy would get even more upset if he heard him say the wrong thing.

There was a pause, in which Gintoki thought Hijikata was thinking things through, then-  _"Alright... let me talk to him."_

Gintoki gave the phone to Sougo who took it between his, Gintoki noted, trembling hands. "...D-Dada." He whispered into the receiver and for a moment he looked completely calm.

_ "Sougo." _  Gintoki heard Hijikata call the name in a quiet voice, probably because everything felt so silent inside the room. Gintoki couldn't even hear what Katsura or his men were doing on the other side, he just hoped not something ridiculous. Sougo's mouth turned into a quivering pout as soon as he heard his voice, a few tears escaping his eyes.

"Dada!" He called out in a voice slightly louder, though still quite low in Gintoki's opinion, but a sob rattled his body.

The light haired samurai took all the pillows he could find (why did Zura have so many pillows in the first place?) and formed a little circle, well it came out more of a rectangular, in the middle of the bed and gently maneuvered them until they were a little mess strewn across the pillows, but a comfortable mess. He didn't know if it would work but he had seen this in the occasional drama and even Otae doing it so he lightly rubbed at Sougo's tummy, hoping it would tranquilize him.

"...Dada... m-miss you." Gintoki had to acknowledge his heart felt heavy at the admission.

_ "Sougo... I-... me too. Don't worry we... are going to see each other soon, okay?"  _ Gintoki couldn't help but smile a little as he imagined how embarassed Hijikata might have been at telling the little boy he missed him too, even if not directly, given their normal relationship. But Gintoki's heart raced faster too because this must be really an effort for him but Hijikata was still doing it and somehow that felt like a lot.

"...see Dada... now... pwease?"

Gintoki frowned as he felt seriously bad for what he was about to tell him. "Sougo... we really can't do that now." Even if he whispered it in a gentle voice Sougo's eyes filled once again with tears as he pouted and Gintoki kind of felt like punching himself for upsetting the little boy more. 

"...w-why?" Sougo asked in a small voice.

"Because Hiji- I mean-...Dada... has to work. He has a really important job, you know right? He's the Vice-Chief of the Shinsengumi and he has to keep people safe. And he is very good at it, so... Dada has to be there right now and we have to let him work." 

If it was for him he would take the kids to Hijikata immediately, and he wouldn't lie he kind of wanted to see him too right now... oh, who was he kidding, he wanted to see Hijikata all the time. But it wasn't really possible because Hijikata had already missed a few days of work and the Shinsengumi needed him, he remembered the Gorilla had told him something about this too. Gintoki had forgotten that Hijikata could hear everything from the other end of the receiver and he couldn't see the Vice Commander's face turning red at his words. 

Sougo looked a little crestfallen. "W-When.. w-we see D-Dada?" The tears were flowing again.

Gintoki rubbed his cheek with his thumb to comfort him, as soon as he was going to answer Hijikata beat him.  _"After work. I'll try to finish as soon as possible and I can come and get you wherever you are, if you want."_

This seemed to calm the boy down. "Pwomise?" Sougo asked in a small voice.

_ "Yeah, I promise. And... we can do whatever you want after that, just... don't cry.... I-I'm here for you. You know that... right?" _  It was probably difficult for Hijikata to say something like that, but it might be even more difficult to hear Sougo's heartbroken voice, Gintoki got that.  

Sougo seemed to calm at that, as if that reminder was what he needed to hear. "O-Okay...D-dada... m-miss you..." He repeated again as he sniffled a little but he didn't really seem to be on the verge of tears anymore, the little boy looked to be more calm.

_"...me too."_   Hijikata's voice came quietly from the other end and Sougo smiled a little.

Gintoki's eyes softened as he pushed back the hair from his little face. "You're a good kid, you know? You all are."

Sougo smiled a little again and Shinpachi grinned while Kagura waved her hand a little as if she was dismissing the compliment but also nodding along as if she knew she was the best girl in the whole world.

Gintoki raised an eyebrow as he decided to mock her a little. "Actually, that was more for Shinpachi-Kun and Sougo-Kun. We all know you aren't that good Ka-Chan, there's no need to lie." He told her while shaking his head in a dejected way.

Kagura gaped as she opened and closed her mouth, then she pouted as she narrowed her eyes at him, as if saying 'how dare you talk to me like that, peasant?!' and then crossed her arms and turned her head away as if to say 'you aren't allowed to speak to me ever again'. Her genuine offended expression was what made Gintoki erupt in a fit of chuckles. Shinpachi joined him immediately and after a few moments Sougo let out a few, quiet giggles. Kagura tried to resist but after a little she started laughing with them too.

Suddenly Gintoki remembered that there was another member in their 'family' and he thought that the kids would want to talk with her too. "Hey do you want to talk with Ota- I mean... Mama too?" He really had to get used to that, didn't he? The kids all nodded eagerly.

"Let me tell it to them." Sougo gave him the phone and he took it, giving him a smile as he patted his head. "Hey, it's me." Gintoki told Hijikata, as if he wouldn't know it by hearing his voice. "The kids want to talk with Otae too, put in on speaker and I'll do the same." He had noticed the way the other two were looking at Sougo while he was talking with Hijikata, they had waited patiently while also trying to comfort him. They were good kids indeed.  

_"Okay."_  Hijikata replied, but before he could call Otae Gintoki spoke again. "You did a good job with Sougo... if it wasn't for you he would have still been upset." 

_"I... It was the least I could do. You also stayed with them until now... you did a good job too."_

Gintoki's heart started beating faster, when he had complimented Hijikata he didn't expect to receive one in return and his face felt just a little hot (more than just a little). But he didn't really have time to dwell on it because in the next moment Otae's excited and worried voice flowed from the other end and he had keep the phone a little away from them, Hijikata must have explained the situation to her.    

_ "Mybeautifulsweetamazingincredibleangels-" _

"Otae." Gintoki interrupted her pointedly.

_" -Sorry."_ She seemed to recover from her string of compliments but her voice was still urgent.  _"Are you okay?"_

"Mama!" The kids all yelled, they formed a circle around the phone and started blabbering excitedly.

"Mama, lot food!"

"I won, I won everything!"

"Mama... miss you."

_ "Oh, I miss you too! So much my darlings swe-" _

Gintoki cleared his throat a little and Otae stopped promptly. It was kind of fun stopping her.

_"Right.... I'm really glad you had fun today, I promise we're going to see each other soon and we can play together for as long as you want!"_  The smile in her voice was clear and it made Gintoki hide a smile too. 

"Dada too?" Kagura asked.

_ "Of course cutiepies- and yes, that is actually a great nickname Gin-San-" _  Gintoki rolled his eyes because no, it really wasn't.  _ "-Dada too. He's here, you can talk with him too."  _

"Dada!" This time only Shinpachi and Kagura shouted, Sougo instead came over to Gintoki as he had moved a little away before, and hugged him. 

"Tank Papa." Gintoki's actually felt like his heart would melt. Of course he was never going to admit this out loud. Hey, he had a reputation after all. But he was growing attached to Sougo too, as much as he already was with Kagura and Shinpachi.

"You don't have to thank me... every time you feel- uh, a little bad, you can tell me, okay?" Gintoki told him gently and Sougo nodded. "Good and now, until we will go back to... Mama and... Dada, let's have some fun." He grinned at him and Sougo gave a little smile back. 

Meanwhile Kagura had to let them know just how much she had done today. "Dada! Mama! Food! Kagura ate fooood! Loooot foood! People gave foood, looot!!" Gintoki had to almost cover his ears from the shrill of her voice. She might not be really participant in other activities but hey, no one could say she wasn't excited about food.

_"That's...uh, good."_

Kagura smiled at Hijikata's words. "Like food. Kagura like food soooo much!!"

_"That's a... good thing... that you like food... so much Kagura. It helps you function properly so you can grow strong."_  Gintoki would have laughed at Hijikata's almost robotic answer, he could hear Otae do so, but it made him stop in his tracks when he heard Hijikata call Kagura by her name. He wondered if it had been only a slip of the tongue.

"Dada I won! Won everything! I wooon!" This time it was Shinpachi's enthusiastic voice.

_ "How did you-? Nevermind, that's... uh- great, Shinpachi. You should always win." _  Shinpachi grinned widely and Gintoki at first snickered at the thought of Hijikata's confused expression and once back at the apartment their messy clothes would be enough proof of the little boy's 'win', but when he heard Shinpachi's name he stopped. Oh, that hadn't been by mistake. Somehow Gintoki's chest felt a little tight at notion.

_ "Since you were all so... good, then we could do something tomorrow... it's going to be a surprise."  _ This time Hijikata's pauses weren't from awkwardness and it was almost as if Gintoki could hear the wheels turning in his head. But he couldn't think much of that then because Hijikata was calling the kids with their first names and it seemed like he was growing more confident about his new 'parenting' role. The kids seemed really enthusiastic at the prospect and asked him about it but the Vice Commander kept it secret so they restored to blabber a little more about their day to Hijikata and Otae, thankfully not mentioning Zura.

They talked for at least a half hour more until it was time for the two to go to work and for Gintoki to wash the kids and himself from the bits of food still covering them and he found it adorable how Shinpachi and Sougo waved their hands at the phone while Kagura blew kisses. Gintoki just said a quick "see you later" before hanging up, he wasn't sure he would have been able to end the call if he said more. Then proceeded to trap the kids in a bear hug.

 "And now it's bath time!" He yelled in a deep voice.

"Yeaaaa!" Luckily they seemed excited about the idea, even Sougo.

Gintoki opened the door, with some effort, and went in search of the bathroom. In the hall he found Zura and Elizabeth, but they were alone and Gintoki let out a sigh because he didn't know how the little boy would have reacted otherwise, he probably had released all the tension he had accumulated already, but one was never cautious enough.

"Is everything alright?" Katsura asked with a hint of concern.

"Yep, everything's fine."

Gintoki's honest answer made him smile. "All right then, the bath is ready for you to use." Gintoki nodded and Zura led them inside.

The first thing Gintoki noticed was that it was immaculate, the tiles a shining blue and the bathtub was filled to the brim with bubbles. "Nice." The light haired samurai admired the room they were in.

Zura seemed satisfied of himself. "I know, I chose this place because of it, but in a few weeks we are moving anyway. Remember Gintoki, a man's heart shouldn't be filled with superficial things."

Gintoki had a deadpan expression on his face. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say."

"It's true." Katsura nodded seriously. "Your new clothes are on the stool over there, you can put your dirty laundry in the washing machine when you're finished and the towels are inside the closet."

"Kay."

"See you later." Katsura nodded at him then turned to the children. "Bye bye guys, your uncle will-"

"Shut up Zura! I already told you you're not their uncle!"

"And I already told you I am! No one would be better at this than me." He whispered the last part.

"Oh believe me, a ton of people would be better at this than you." Gintoki told him seriously.

"You're saying that only because you're jealous that you're not the uncle!" Katsura accused.

"Why would I be jealous of that?!" Gintoki asked him baffled.

"You know exactly why, the uncle is the funny one and the children love him while the dad is the boring one with all his rules and discipline. It's true that children must be safe and follow them, but sometimes the only way to grow up is if you break the rules. " Katsura dared him with his eyes to counter him.

"That's not true and you know that!" To say the truth Gintoki was having some doubts about this, he thought too that the uncle was the funny one. Did this mean the kids found him boring? Stupid Zura for being able to get inside his head!

"Now I will let you to your clean up." Katsura ignored him as he said so in a polite tone and walked away, closing the door behind him.

Gintoki stared at the door for a second then glanced at the tub and at the kids. 

"Just do it!" He yelled.

"Juthtt do it!" Kagura, Shinpachi and Sougo yelled at the same time, the first word came out a little jumbled but it was fine.

However before starting he was curious about what kind of clothes his idiotic friend might have picked for them, knowing him it probably wasn't anything good. His suspicions were confirmed when he carefully picked up the first shirt on the stool and his eyebrow started twitching.

"Zuuraaaaa!"

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

 

Once all cleaned and dressed up he went to find the culprit. After walking for a few seconds he spotted the big, white amanto and Zura in the kitchen.

"ZURA!"

"My name isn't Zura, it's Katsura! Oh, I see you tried your new clothes on, are they fitting?" Katsura asked him with a far too calm expression for someone who should have blame written all over him.

"What the heck did you have in mind when you bought them?!" Gintoki exclaimed irritated.

"Actually, I didn't buy the clothes. A few of my men did, but I told them to buy something cute and I must say I am very satisfied with the results." The long haired man was nodding his head in approval in that way he always did when he thought something was good, his arms crossed, his eyes closed and his head going up and down. Gintoki wanted to kill him.

"What's inside that obtuse head of yours?!" He was just a tiny bit annoyed because all the shirts, and Kagura's dress, were white. Except for some words printed in bold, red letters, both in the front and back of the garments.

Gintoki's one read 'Mama Bear'

Kagura's one read "I'm with Idiot Mama Bear' with an arrow that was NOT pointing to Gintoki (and he was pretty sure they didn't sell this kind of dress on kid's stores, where had they even found it?)

Shinpachi's one had on it 'My uncle is single, ask my parents for the details'

While Sougo's said 'If Dad says No my Uncle will Yes'

Katsura had one too, over it there was written 'Uncle: Like a dad only cooler'

"Why the omelette did you choose these shirts?! And why do you have a shirt too? You didn't have a piece of food on you!" Zura's robot costume had prevented any stain from getting on his clothes.

"Because I wanted to stay on theme." Katsura answered immediately.

"I told you, you aren't the uncle! And why are Sougo's and Shinpachi's shirts about the uncle?! And Kagura's about me?! And why am I the Mama Bear!? Couldn't you choose one with Papa Bear?! And even if you were the uncle I'd still be cooler!" Gintoki asked all in a rush, having to catch his breath.

"That's not true! I'm the coolest of all the uncles in the world! And cooler than you Mama Bear!" Katsura pointed at him with an almost maniacal glint in his eyes. Then his face turned blank for a moment. "Oh, we chose that because the ones with Papa had finished." And the maniacal glint returned. "And they love their uncle, it was the least I could do for them!"

"Ah-ha! You said 'we', this means you were there too!" Gintoki pointed aggressively at him and Katsura gasped as if he had just been accused of murder. "And how dare you! You stupid uncle, they don't love you!"

In that moment Kagura tugged at Gintoki's shirt and pointed to her mouth. "Foood Papa!"

Gintoki's eyes went from angry to half-lidded in one nanosecond. "Oh that. Kagura almost ate your towel before, she is hungry." He informed the other samurai.

Katsura seemed to snap out of his 'guilty of assassination' trance, too. "We were just about to have a late lunch now, please take a seat."

Gintoki sat at the table with the kids and Katsura went out of his way to make them comfortable because there were three high chairs for them in the dining room. From right to left there were Shinpachi, Gintoki, Sougo, Kagura and Katsura, while Elizabeth was setting the long table.

"Where's the rest of the bunch?" Gintoki asked curiously when he still hadn't seen anyone else there.

"They had a job to take care of so they won't be here during lunch." Katsura answered and for a moment his eyes flicked to Sougo. He had thought about everything, it seemed. Gintoki nodded his thanks to him, he didn't need to say anything because Katsura understood as he nodded back.

They finally ate when the plates were brought to them and Gintoki almost inhaled his food, unlike the others he hadn't really been able to eat anything at the diner except for the dish Kagura had offered him and now he was starving. And who knew Elizabeth could cook this well? It was so tasty Gintoki asked for another plate, but he couldn't beat Kagura who ate three times what he had, and Gintoki even thought she held back because she had eaten a lot before.

The meal was spent with light chatter and laughter, Gintoki told Katsura what had happened during these days and how the children had turned, and he listened attentively, the kids talked with him and Elizabeth excitedly and were telling them everything that came to mind, Gintoki was happy to notice, even Sougo.

"Why don't we go at the park? I know one that should be near enough." Katsura proposed the idea and the kids seemed to be very much on board with it. Gintoki supposed kids liked parks, a lot. And just like that they left the Katsura's hiding place, with Zura even carrying a basket that resembled one of the picnic ones.

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

As soon as they had arrived at the park and had laid a blanket down the babies sat...and fell down, immediately.

"What just happened?" Zura asked Gintoki, shocked.

"Well, they spent a lot of energies in the morning and ate a ton at breakfast and lunch, it was meant to happen sooner or later. Otae says little kids need sleep." Gintoki answered without batting an eyelid. 'Not to mention Sougo had a nervous breakdown a little while ago, he must be exhausted' however he didn't say this out loud.

"I see." Katsura took the explanation in stride.

The light haired samurai moved the kids into a more comfortable position, putting some folded blankets as makeshift pillows under their heads and covering them with another light one Otae and the Gorilla had bought for these kind of occasions (it was pink and with a lot of hearts on it and he was definitely sure Kondo had bought this). They just stayed quiet for a while, observing the life going on around them.

It was a sunny day with people sat on the grass, children playing, dogs running around and cherry trees letting their petals fall. Elizabeth was missing because he had gone somewhere before they had even arrived at the park. In the distance Gintoki could see a couple that was having a picnic under a tree and he usually didn't pay attention to those things but in that moment that looked nice.

Gintoki thought this was a good place to have a date, it felt... romantic. One person came to mind.

He shook his head, trying to dispel the thought, and searched in the pocket of the strollers where he had put his loyal strawberry milk. When he found it he drank a few gulps of the refreshing sweet milk. 

"So... how are things going with the Vice Commander?"

Gintoki choked on the drink and spit it out. This felt strangely familiar.

Zura, who had seen this coming, moved out of the way in time. The kids were still sleeping undisturbed.

"W-What-"  _cough_  "-t-the frog?!" Gintoki was spluttering, how the hell did Zura know?! And here he had wanted to distract himself.

"Hmm, it is clever to substitute swearing words in this way so the children won't learn them." Zura mused casually, as if he hadn't just made a bomb explode on Gintoki.

"Don't change the subject! Ho-How did you..." He trailed off, not knowing how to end the sentence.

Fortunately there was Katsura to end it for him. "How did I find out? First of all it doesn't take a genius to figure out who the light brown haired kid is none other than Captain Okita."

Gintoki's eyes widened in surprise.

"Second, you said the Shinsengumi asked for you to take care of him and whatever happens inside their force the Commander is the first to know. And he would always consult with his second in command. Third thing, even if they came to you for a job it would be unlikely they would just leave you unsupervised in those conditions, they had to leave someone to survey your work while keeping one of their members safe and one of their best men would be more suitable for this job." Katsura wasn't even looking at him as he pointed the facts out and all Gintoki could do was stare.

Still as if talking about the weather he continued. "If the Commander can't leave his position at the Shinsengumi unguarded they could always send the Vice. It could also be someone else from the Shinsengumi, but personally knowing Kondo the Vice Commander would be the first person he would think of. And last but not least... I heard the phone call. Not all of it, only a few words. I wanted to check if everything was alright with you, he really looked uncomfortable." Katsura looked at Sougo, slight guilt laced in his words. "But then I heard you were talking with Hijikata and I simply put two and two together."

If it wasn't for the shock Gintoki's mouth would have been agape, he knew Zura would have found out eventually but he didn't think it would be this soon. "You... you're unbelievable." Gintoki said after a little while.

Katsura smirked a little. "It's called being observant, but I will take it as a compliment."

Gintoki narrowed his eyes at him. "It wasn't meant to."

After a minute of silence, in which the both of them had different thoughts crossing their minds Katsura spoke again. 

"...It's alright."

Gintoki's fingers twitched imperceptibly and it felt like his heart might have stopped for a beat.

"Do you think I wouldn't have noticed?" Katsura continued in a normal but kind tone. "Gintoki, it's been too long since we first met. I know you and even if it's hard sometimes I can read through your masks. You can do whatever you want with your life, as a friend I have the right to tell you if you're doing something wrong... but also as a friend I want you to find happiness. And if this is the path you want to take then I will support you no matter what. I won't leave your side. After all you're not the only one who can be stubborn." Gintoki involuntarily let out a tiny smile that he quickly covered with a fake cough. "But I swear, if he hurts you I'm going to make him understand what real pain is." Katsura's eyes became sharper, his tone even more serious than before and Gintoki didn't hold back his smile this time.

He felt so...  _relieved._

Because Zura was on his side. He knew he would be, he had never let Gintoki down, not once, although he couldn't say the same for himself. Some nights the memories still haunted him, but even if he wanted to change things it was too late now. However Katsura hadn't gone away, he hadn't abandoned him and he had never- and Gintoki really meant  _never_ \- made him feel guilty about any decision he had taken. 

Katsura was one of those people that once they were inside, you weren't able to imagine a life without them anymore. Gintoki felt he had known him before he had even met him, if that made sense. Katsura also made him see life in colours, if it wasn't for him Gintoki would still live in black and white, or worse in grey. He didn't show it but he truly was glad he had met him and he knew he would be for the rest of his life.

"And who told you I would even let you get near him if something went wrong?" Gintoki finally asked after a pause, a smirk directed at his friend.

"You don't have to tell me, if anything goes wrong I will take matters into my own hands." Katsura answered in his same tone. "Do you really think a Shinsengumi officer would be enough to stop me if someone hurt my friend?" 

Gintoki felt his heart race with happiness. "You are..."

"A great friend, I know." Katsura finished the sentence for him once again, smirking right back at Gintoki.

Gintoki snorted. "I was going to say an idiot."

Katsura smiled. "I'm your idiotic great friend. Oh and also a great uncle."

Gintoki laughed at Katsura's words.

After two hours of bantering and simply catching up on life, which neither of them had done for a while, the two were joined by the three little babies that woke up, and Elizabeth too. When the amanto came back he was covered in grass and dirt, but before anyone could utter a syllable he took out a sign that read:

_'Don't ask.'_

No one did.

"Who wants to eat?" Katsura instead asked the kids cheerfully.

"Kagura eaaaat!" Kagura waved her arms around wildly and Shinpachi also yelled "Me!" while Sougo simply raised a hand. There were slices of bread, chocolate cream, jam, yogurt, peanut butter and juice, and everyone chose what they wanted. Halfway during the snack it became a race between Kagura and Elizabeth to see who would be the first to finish, Gintoki and the kids were cheering for Kagura while Katsura was doing the same for Elizabeth. It was obvious who won in the end.

Soon after they started playing since Gintoki had brought a ball and started 'teaching' the kids how to play football. Although the little red head was a little difficult to teach. For example:

"No Kagura! You can't eat the ball! We have to play!" 

Or: 

"That's a tree, are you really this hungry after everything you ate?! 

Even: 

"No Leader! That's a dog! You can't eat dogs!"

She probably didn't understand that to play you had to kick the ball, not eat it, or eat anything else around you for that matter. They still had fun though, Shinpachi was surprisingly good at it, considering it was the first day he had been able to walk and he was already running around, and Sougo was crawling everywhere while Kagura... well, they just tried to not make her eat everything she saw, including the grass. Gintoki gave her more food to try and quell her hunger.

Time seemed to pass quickly after that, even if they stayed a few hours more, and it was finally the moment to go back to the other neo-parents. They packed up and returned to Zura's place to take their clothes back. Katsura, Shinpachi, Kagura and Elizabeth went inside the house to retrieve their things because the kids wanted to say bye to the men, Gintoki and Sougo instead stayed down and waited for them. The light haired man was holding him because he didn't want to stay inside the stroller but he still didn't know how to walk.

"Did you have fun at the park?" He asked because he wanted to know if now the little boy felt better. Sougo nodded his head at Gintoki's question. "Are you happy we're going to Ota- I mean... Mama and... Dada now?"

Sougo smiled and hugged Gintoki a little. "Happy." The boy whispered.

Gintoki smiled back. "Me too." He told him honestly and he was glad Sougo was feeling better.

The others came down a few minutes later. "They wanted to say goodbye to everyone in the room, one by one, that's why it took so long." Katsura informed them.

When it was time to go Katsura put the two in their stroller and kneeled in front of them. "I guess now it's my turn to say bye." The kids looked a little sad now but Katsura even more. "Don't make those faces, you should cry only to annoy your Mama Bear-"

"Oi!"

"-and we will see each other again soon, I promise. It was really fun spending the day with you. Thank you my little nephew and niece." He told them with a genuine smile.

"Uncle Zura!" Shinpachi was the first to hug him.

"Uncwe!" Kagura the second.

Katsura was surprised, he didn't expect a hug and most of all he didn't expect to be called uncle. His heart felt full, his eyes too but he had to contain his emotions because he still had a reputation to uphold. And Gintoki would probably make fun of him for the rest of his days.

"I'm going to buy you everything you want the next time that we meet!" Katsura promised as he squeezed the kids tightly one last time before letting go.

Elizabeth took out a sign that read:

_ 'Buh-bye' _

Or what he had heard the kids say. Kagura's eyes looked wide and adorable as she motioned to the amanto to get closer with her arms open. Elizabeth went in for the hug. But at the last moment Kagura tried to bite him. While that was happening Katsura went to stand next to Gintoki.

"I guess I'll see you around then." He simply said.

Gintoki nodded. "Yeah, see you." 

But before the samurai could walk away he turned to Sougo. "I'm sorry you had a bad morning but I hope you had fun at the park. Thank you for today, bye bye Sougo-Kun." He gently patted the baby's head, something he would have never done if Sougo was his normal self, and he was ready to go but the little boy didn't let him as he hugged him, still in Gintoki's hold.

"Buh-bye uncle Zuwa." Both adults were astonished as they looked at each other.

"Wow... I guess sometimes drugs are really good for you." Gintoki said surprised. 

"Don't say something like that! It sounds bad!" Katsura chastised him, then he continued a little shocked. “Wow, I can't believe today is the day I became a real uncle.”

“And I can’t believe how bad that sounds.” 

But Katsura returned the hug and smiled, and Gintoki smiled too at the scene.

When they parted Gintoki put Sougo with the other two, they were ready to go, but he heard his friend calling him.

"Gintoki."

He turned around and saw Katsura smiling.

"You're a good dad."

Gintoki was a little astounded at his friend's words, but then he mirrored his expression.

"... You're not bad as an uncle either."

 

* * *

 

  
When they arrived at the apartment the kids were impatient and Gintoki was a little too, he wanted to show Hijikata and Otae that Shinpachi could walk now. And it was the little boy who knocked. The silhouette of Otae could be seen through the material of the door and when she opened it Gintoki grinned and the two kids called for her. Otae smiled and was about to greet them but something stopped her. She felt a pull on her kimono and when she looked down her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands.

"S-Shin-Chan... Oh.My.God! ...Hijikata!" She almost screamed, completely taken aback and her eyes were starting to water because she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Rushed footsteps were heard inside the house and Hijikata appeared next. "What's wrong?" He asked, his tone urgent.

"Dada!" The kids called as soon as they saw him. Otae and Gintoki pointed down and when he followed the direction with his gaze he found Shinpachi there waving at him and standing on his own two feet. "Dada!" Shinpachi called happily again.

Hijikata gaped a little, he didn't exactly know what this was but his heart was beating a little faster and his mouth was twitching by the effort he put into not showing his smile because his chest felt like it was filling with something warm. He distantly wondered if parents felt like this, from all the conversation he had had with Kondo these days and how he told him this week he would feel like a real one Hijikata would probably never admit to it out loud, maybe not even to himself, but he thought in that moment he might feel happy.

And it was still so strange feeling these foreign emotions about what happened these past days but he supposed this might be what was common in a family. By glancing at the other two grown ups he thought it was alright to feel this way, because from their expressions he knew they were going through the same.

"Surprise!" Gintoki announced with a never faltering grin. "He actually started walking this morning and just didn't stop." 

Otae was trying hard to hold her tears in as she crouched next to her little brother. "Shin-Chan..." Shinpachi smiled brightly. She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek softly. "My Shin-Chan, you are wonderful!" Shinpachi giggled shyly and Otae chuckled a little at the adorable little boy.

"Dada!" Shinpachi was gesturing for Hijikata and he ended up lowering too until he was eye level with the kid.

"You are... kind of amazing, you know that?" Hijikata told him with the tiniest bit of emotion painting his voice that he quickly covered up with a little smirk and Shinpachi grinned happily at the compliment.

Otae loosened her hold a little and looked at Gintoki. "What are you doing up there? Come here!" She tugged at his yukata and he laughed a little he got down too, Sougo immediately going to Hijikata and Kagura doing the same with Otae.

"Awf! Auuwf!" Sadaharu came running to them and almost crushed Gintoki from climbing on top of him to lick at everyone's face.

The light haired samurai tried to push the giant dog off to breathe a little and Otae couldn't stop laughing at the scene, Gintoki swore he might have heard Hijikata too. They were in a little circle, there on the doorstep of Gintoki's apartment, everyone trying their best not to fall on the ground, but it didn't really work because Kagura ended up jumping on them and they all scattered to the floor. And after a while it wasn't clear who was laughing more.

"She-She ate a lot today." Gintoki tried to explain with some effort the heaviness that was laying on top of them.

When he and the kids saw the little girl's offended expression they burst out laughing even more than before and Gintoki thought it was the best group hug he had ever been part of.

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

 

Once inside Gintoki had ushered everyone in the living room and they had taken their place on the couch, except for Kagura who was leaning against Sadaharu because she had missed him. When they had disbanded from the group hug Sougo went immediately to Hijikata, who welcomed him warmly and a little concerned from the call during that morning, and wasn't letting him go. Shinpachi instead was in Otae's lap, as soon as they had walked inside the door Shinpachi had taken a few steps toward her and she had been so happy.

"Look Gin-San! Hijikata! He is coming this way! Did you see?! It's almost like he has been practicing for years now, how can he walk like this?!" Yeah, she was pretty thrilled about it.

And now that they were sat she didn't want to let the little boy go as she was smothering him in kisses, making the baby giggle. Gintoki instead was the only one standing, fixing something on the television with the camera in hand and some wires. He had spent enough time with his two idiotic friends to know how this worked, after Sakamoto Zura was the second best with this stuff.

Once he achieved the result he had wanted he sat between Otae and Hijikata, wanting to show them what they had done today, this was another way to collect memories after all. As soon as he pressed a button on the remote the screen lit up and showed one of the streets near the apartment and Shinpachi looking directly at the camera, standing on his two little legs.

"Papa!" He was saying as he moved a step.

_"Come here."_  Gintoki's voice could be heard. Otae hugged her little brother closer, she wasn't even blinking because she didn't want to miss a second of what was going on and Hijikata seemed to be paying close attention too.

"It's me! Look it's me!" Shinpachi pointed at the tv happily as soon as he recognized himself on the screen.

"Yes, it's you little munchkin, you're so cute!" She kissed his forehead and the boy laughed.

Gintoki turned to her. "That's a good one. I use it too."

Otae nodded at him. "It really is." She said as her face turned completely serious and Hijikata hid a little amused twitch of his lips by turning his head away.

The little Shinpachi on the screen was biting his tongue in concentration as he took a few steps towards Gintoki, smiling as he got more confident.

_ "Great job Bugaloo, keep going! I'm going to buy you a parfait later, or any kind of sweet that you want. Just don't tell Ota- I mean- Mama that or she'll get angry with me, 'cause apparently babies can't have a lot of sugar or something like that." _  Gintoki's recorded voice said.

"Oops, kinda forgot about that." Gintoki mumbled as he looked away and rubbed the back of his head, hoping Otae wouldn't really get mad, and he had learnt the lesson today. But she wasn't angry, instead amusement was glinting in her eyes and Hijikata didn't try to cover up his smile this time.

She still turned to him with a slightly unimpressed expression. "You have used better nicknames than that."

Gintoki huffed. "Listen, everything I come up with is great, okay?" In all answer Otae rolled her eyes.

Their attention was on the television again Shinpachi finally arrived to his destination, clapping his hands delighted and grinning widely.  _"Did iiiit!"_ He screeched.

_"Yeah, you did it!"_  Gintoki had told him and for a moment it showed the little boy's happy face and Gintoki hugging him, before the scenery on the screen suddenly changed, showing Kagura.

The little girl, who was leaning comfortably against Sadaharu sat up and gasped. "Me! Mememe! Kaguraaaa!" She was pointing excitedly at the screen, making the adults laugh a little.

"Yeah, that's you." Hijikata told her and she smiled in glee.

Turning their attention back at the video the little Kagura there was waving and then she appeared confused for a moment while looking in front of her. And all of a sudden she opened her mouth wide and the screen went black.

_ "Gah- Kagura! You can't eat the camera! I need it and I don't know how much the old man is going to make me pay if I take to him! W-Wait! Stop- your stomach wouldn't be able to handle this...  probably." _

They laughed at this, the screen returning to normal with Kagura looking a little lost.  _"_ _Can eat?"_

_"No! I said 'can't eat'! We're going to have breakfast soon anyway, just wait a little more."_ Gintoki's unimpressed voice said.

_" Kaaaaayyyy!"_ 

The screen changed again and this time it showed Sougo.

_ "Say hi to the camera Soichirou-Kun." _  They heard Gintoki say.

_"...hi."_  Little Sougo said shyly and hid his face behind his hands, a little like he was doing right now on Hijikata's shoulder.

"Awww!" Otae cooed after seeing him, both in the video and on the sofa, reaching to lightly stroke his back.

This time Gintoki came in view with a comically serious expression.  _"I have to end the video here or Kagura is going to start eating the asphalt."_  Then he smirked.  _"And it's okay, there's no need to say it, I already know I'm so handsome you would never want to stop watching me."_  He grinned smugly at the camera and the video ended. Everyone in the room was laughing, well, everyone except Gintoki.

"What? Oi, why are you laughing? it's true!" But he couldn't keep the amusement off his voice.

Another short video was shown, this time it was in the diner, after the food fight.

"It's a long story." Gintoki told them when the two adults turned to him confused. The screen showed the babies' creations, at first Sougo's castle, which he was complimented a lot for and made him hide his face from the embarrassment again.

"Sou-Chan that is amazing! Aww, you are so clever!" Otae complimented him as she gently patted his head.

"Did you come up with it on your own?...That's unbelievable." Hijikata also joined Otae in the praise and the little boy simply nodded, pressing his face more against the Vice Commander's shoulder.

When it was the turn of Shinpachi's catapult, that he was quite proud of, Gintoki had thought Otae would really get angry when she saw her little brother shooting missiles of food at everything in sight, but his assumption was wrong once again because she only seemed happier than she already was.

"I knew Shin-Chan was smart, my little genius! Who is my little genius? You are, of course!" She was tickling the baby as she said so, making him burst out laughing.

Gintoki saw Hijikata give him a confused expression at her reaction, he was probably aware by now of how much she worried about them and just how important rules and responsibilities were to her, so that probably caught him off guard too and the only thing Gintoki gave him as an answer was a shrug and a snort as they went back to watch the recording. In the end the video showed Kagura too, with her mountain of food and making people cower in fear as they kept bringing more plates to her.

"That's... interesting." Hijikata observed after a moment of silence. 

"Oi, don't make that face when you're the one who praised her eating abilities before." Gintoki replied in a flat tone. 

"I wasn't making any 'face' now, I was just thinking about how she convinced everyone to do what she wanted!" Hijikata replied.

Otae's eyes sparkled. "Our little queen is making people respect her. You should always be like this Kagura-Chan, make everyone do what you want!" Otae told her with her thumbs up and Gintoki somehow thought that wasn't the best advice to give to the little girl while Kagura just smiled bashfully, as if someone had told her how pretty she was.

When this video ended a few pictures were shown, Shinpachi waving at the camera as he was walking, Kagura eating, Sougo smiling, Shinpachi attacking with his catapult, Kagura eating again and Sougo shaking hands with the blond kid.

"He was at the diner." Gintoki explained. "When Soichirou-Kun built his castle this kid had tried to destroy it for no reason I think, and so they turned it into a competition, which Soichirou-Kun won in the end. But when it was time to go he went to shake his hand after his victory."

Otae was looking at Sougo with what could be defined only as pride on her face and Hijikata's expression might have been similar.

"You did a good job." Hijikata told the little boy with a small smile as he gently patted his back and Gintoki's heart felt a little too full at the scene, the same with Otae. Then all of a sudden the Vice Commander's expression turned serious. "It takes guts to accept your enemy after the wrongs they did to you, but always remember your their name in case they decide to attack you again." 

"But... that wasn't his 'enemy'. It was just a kid." Gintoki pointed out, a little perplexed at Hijikata's serious approach.

The dark haired man turned his head to look at him sharply. "Kid or no kid, never underestimate your enemies. They will attack you when you least expect it!" Hijikata whisper-yelled with wide eyes. Gintoki gaped a little and turned to Otae but she simply shook her head as if to say 'it's useless to reason with him on this' and Gintoki closed his mouth and simply accepted it.

After the pictures finished the Yorozuya boss got up to turn off the television but the screen lit up again as the park appeared on it.

"What? Wait, I didn't take this, who..." He trailed off as the answer came to him, it had been Zura!

Gintoki just hoped he wouldn't show his face or it was going to turn into a mess. Hijikata didn't know Zura had been with them today, even if it was a coincidence. When Sougo had cried before Gintoki had told him it had been because a lot of people had approached them at the diner and tried to talk to him, making him uncomfortable. Which wasn't a complete lie but wasn't the complete truth either, since at the diner there were a lot of people but the ones who had approached them were Zura's men at his place. Gintoki felt a tiny bit bad for lying on this but he didn't want the Shinsengumi to come and cause a ruckus just because Hijikata heard Zura's name.

Thankfully as the video proceeded Zura didn't appear once and not even his voice could be heard. He had really thought this through, hadn't he? The man had spinned on himself as he showed the whole park, then stopped on four figures. There was Gintoki with the kids and the ball as they were playing. He was in a team with Sougo, Shinpachi and Kagura formed the other, and Gintoki and Shinpachi were standing while Kagura and Sougo were sat on the grass. The samurai was trying to surpass the little boy, slowly moving the ball from one foot to the other, he turned and kicked it, making it go straight to the two plastic cups they had used for drinking during the picnic, and past them.

"Goal!" Gintoki shouted, probably more satisfied of himself than he had the right to after he had won against two little kids as he lifted Sougo up, who was shouting "Goaaal!" too.

"Again! Again!" Shinpachi yelled and they did it again.

This time Gintoki let him win, pretending to put a lot of effort behind his play and still losing in the end.

_" GOAAAAL!"_ Shinpachi went running to Kagura and hugged her and as she hugged him back they almost fell on the grass from the boy's excitement.  _"We won!"_  Shinpachi screeched. Gintoki was starting to think the kid might have just a little obsession with winning. Shinpachi quickly retrieved the ball and started parading it like a prize, holding it above his head.  _"_ _We won! We won! We won! WE WON! I WOOON!!_ "

Yep, definitely obsessed.  Gintoki was smiling while looking at him, he distantly thought Shinpachi resembled one of those little creatures on one movie they had seen, what were they called again, minions?

_"You're going to make a little victory dance too?"_  He had been barely holding in his laughter when Shinpachi had eyed him confused. Then the little boy gave the ball to Kagura, thinking she wanted to hold their prized possession too, but as soon as it was in her hands she gave it a big bite. They had all stopped and started at her.

_" Fhwow?"_ (Food?) Was her question to their questioning gazes.

_"Is there something you would find remotely disgusting on this planet?"_  Gintoki had asked her a little appalled and she had giggled as if someone had told her she was cute.

Now Gintoki turned to Kagura with narrowed eyes. "And that's why she's a little ball today, she tried to eat everything in sight."

The little girl gasped and looked at him as if to say 'how dare you disrespect me like that you filthy human being?' and Gintoki couldn't help but snicker at her once again, offended expression.

"Gin-San." Otae chastised him and he lifted his hands in surrender.

"I was joking." Gintoki told her, then he turned to Kagura. "Maybe."

"Gin-San!"

Kagura was pouting at him with narrowed eyes.

"I'm joking, I'm joking." Then he smirked a little. "Or am I?"

Kagura huffed as she turned her head away and Sougo and Shinpachi joined him in his laugh.

"Gin-San!" Otae reprimanded him, then she turned to Kagura. "It's not true, don't listen to what this silly Papa says."

"Oi!"

"I'm joking." Otae told him, then she shrugged with a smirk. "Maybe." She answered in his same tone and the kids laughed even harder. Hijikata hid his little chuckle behind a cough.

Then their attention was stolen by the video as Gintoki was going to speak again but little Kagura threw the ball at his stomach, probably because she wanted to play, however the hit had a lot of force behind it and he had fallen to the ground with an 'oof', the children laughing. Kagura had also been the first to climb on top of him, the other two following her example.

_ "Wait guys! What are you doin- ahah stop! I'm ticklish there, ahahaah!" _

_ "Ahahhah Papa!" _  They were all getting in his face and making those noises babies usually made and Gintoki couldn't help himself when he had laughed with them too, he laughed so much his stomach wasn't even hurting from the impact with the ball anymore. And like this the video finished.

Otae's eyes were the tiniest bit watery again and Hijikata had a small, genuine smile as he glanced at each kid and then turned to Gintoki. And Gintoki couldn't really help it because Hijikata's beautiful smile was contagious and he ended up mirroring him.

"FOOOD!"

Kagura yelled in that moment, disrupting the atmosphere and making them laugh.

"Alright, alright, I'll make dinner. Do you have a monster-tummy or something?" Gintoki asked her as he got up, still chuckling.

"Monsta-tummyy!!" The little girl clapped her hands and giggled.

Sougo was still resting his head against Hijikata's shoulder and the dark haired man remembered what he should have done since the kids had gotten back, and he got up too. Gintoki looked over at him. "I'm going to your room for a little bit." Hijikata told him as he pointed at the door with his head and then at Sougo and Gintoki nodded as he understood. The light haired samurai watched them go until the door slided closed.

"Do you think Sougo is going to be alright?"

Gintoki turned to Otae after hearing the concern in her tone. "Definitely." He answered confident and the reassurance in his voice was enough for her.

"Okay." She smiled a little. "I will cook dinner then. You can rest Gin-San, you must be tired after today." She told him in a sweet voice and Gintoki froze.

"W-What?!" His voice sounded alarmed. "D-Don't even bother with it, you already worked a lot today ahah!"

While the samurai was trying to convince Otae to play with the kids instead of cooking, Hijikata was in the room with Sougo. He turned the light on as they had entered and walked towards the futon, sitting down and lowering Sougo on the bedding in front of him.

"Sougo." Hijikata called his name quietly and with a little hesitation put his hand on the little boy's hair as Sougo looked at him curiously. "...do you want to talk a little? Since we're alone now." He hoped Sougo would understand, and he did as he nodded his head timidly. Hijikata's eyes softened a little. He made sure to look him straight in the eyes as he moved his hand to his little shoulder.

"What happened today?" He asked him, still in a quiet voice.

Sougo looked a little unsure but he still spoke. "P-People... too much." The little boy said with a frown and if Hijikata wasn't so immersed in their little conversation he would have been impressed by how much the little kids seemed to be improving as each day passed. "... M-Mama and Dada not there, scary." He whispered as his eyes filled with tears at the memory.

Hijikata sighed a little at the sight. "...It's okay. I understand." And he did. Hijikata knew how the little boy felt right then because in the past he had felt it too.

Maybe not in the same way, but when he had been young wherever there was a big crowd and he had been alone he had felt overwhelmed, his heart started beating fast, his palms got sweaty and he couldn't breathe normally. Now things had changed, thankfully. Growing up and with his job too, during his duties and when he was in patrol he often found himself among people and he felt comfortable now, almost relieved, because it was like they washed away his thoughts, and sometimes he needed the darkest ones to get as far from him as possible. Still, he understood where the kid was coming from.

"But everything's okay now. You... don't have to be scared anymore." Sougo sniffed and slowly took his jacket in his little hand. "And also, you weren't really alone because..." Hijikata stopped himself but he had to say it, even if it was a little embarrassing. "Gin- I mean... P-Papa was there. With you. Right?" ...Actually it wasn't as bad as he had thought, calling Gintoki like that made him really seem like a dad.

Sougo nodded, this time with a little smile on his little face. "Papa... with me." He repeated.

Hijikata smiled a little too and as Sougo moved in for a hug he let him and hugged him back. It was strange to think about hugging Sougo, as far as he remembered since they had met he had never done it in his life. And it didn't just have to do with him keeping a certain distance in general, Sougo wasn't one to show that much spontaneous affection either, especially as he grew up. But right now Hijikata felt honestly bad for him and if it gave him comfort being hugged then he would do it. It didn't matter how many times Sougo had tried to kill him when he was a teenager, Hijikata didn't hate him instead he considered him like a... little brother. And he wanted to see him happy.

"He's going to protect you." Hijikata continued. "And Shimu- I mean Ota- wait- I mean... Mama-" Hijikata passed a hand on his face, it was kind of difficult to remember how to call them in front of the kids. He was cut off from his thoughts as he heard something and when he looked down the boy was looking up at him, giggling and his eyes seemed calm again.

"Oi, you're laughing at me?" Hijikata asked with a raised brow but there was mirth in his voice and it made Sougo giggle more. Hijikata clicked his tongue. "You brat." He mumbled as Sougo loosened his grip a little and laughed the same laugh he had heard babies have before, distantly Hijikata wondered why little kids seemed to all have the same voice when they laughed.

When a minute had passed and Sougo was smiling at him Hijikata continued with what he had wanted to say. "Yeah, so... they are always going to protect you and I... will too, no matter what." He finished in a soft voice and Sougo's big, red eyes seemed to shine with the artificial light of the room, full of innocence Hijikata had seen years ago. He could admit to himself that he wanted for Sougo to always keep this innocence, even when this week finished, even after a year, or ten, he shouldn't be dirtied with the cruelty of the world. He should keep this innocence to himself because he deserved to remain untainted and happy.

"Tank Dada." Sougo whispered in a quiet tone and in that moment he looked to be really grateful, which made Hijikata's heart lurch in his chest as he stroked the baby's hair.

"Hey... you don't need to thank me for that. I-" Hijikata's eyes softened again. "I'm always going to protect you." He told him truthfully, because no matter what happened Hijikata knew he would always be there for Sougo, he considered him just as much as he did Kondo and the rest of the Shinsengumi. But Sougo was always going to be, as he had thought soon after meeting him, a bratty, impolite, stubborn, little bother.

Sougo smiled brightly at him.

Hijikata let himself smile again. Then he was reminded of the promise he had made them. "Do you remember what I told you before, during the call? Tomorrow we are all going somewhere... see it as a little vacation." He finished with a smile smirk, hoping he would like what he had prepared for them the next day.

Sougo looked at him with wide eyes."...'cation?"  Hijikata nodded at him."Ya! Tank you Dada!" Sougo smiled happily as he hugged him again, tightly and Hijikata chuckled a little at his enthusiasm. 

"You're welcome." He answered, feeling happy only by seeing the baby smile again. 

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

 

In the meantime Gintoki made dinner, he was able to convince Otae to stay with the kids in the end since she hadn't seen them all day. They kept playing hide and seek or simply tried to scare Otae and she always gave exaggerated reactions, which the kids loved. As soon as dinner was ready Hijikata and Sougo joined them and this time the little baby wanted to stay with Otae. 

"Mama." He called to her as she took him in her arms.

"Oh I missed you so much today, are you okay little angel?"

Sougo nodded at her. "... miss you too." He hugged her tightly.

Otae took a seat with Sougo in her lap, feeding and cuddling the baby. Hijikata sat next to her, Shinpachi beside him, and Gintoki opposite Hijikata with Kagura next to him. The kids started speaking very fast, telling the other two adults what had happened today, while trying to eat at the same time. Kagura was the one who spoke less, her mouth constantly full and Gintoki found it funny the way Otae and Hijikata tried to feed Sougo and Shinpachi while they had to cover their plates or Kagura would eat their portion too. He had tripled her amount of dinner on purpose but it seemed it hadn't worked. 

Otae then directed her gaze to Gintoki, to his shirt more precisely, and asked the question that had been running through her mind since she had first seen him. "I meant to ask before... where did you get those clothes from?" Her amused eyes glinting at the words printed on the shirts and the dress.

"Don't ask." Gintoki simply told her. Hijikata was going to talk too but Gintoki beat him to it. "Don't. Ask. Believe me you really don't want to know."

And they dropped the topic, the conversation shifting to the kids once again. However after some time, as Gintoki was sat at the table, with his 'new family' a thought suddenly struck him, which was both kind of embarrassing and kind of funny so he absolutely had to make it known.

"Oi, I was thinking-"

"Don't hurt yourself." Hijikata cut him off smoothly and Otae covered her chuckle with a hand.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You're sooo funny." Gintoki told him sarcastically.

"I know." Hijikata smirked.

Gintoki rolled his eyes and shook his head a little but continued anyway, oh he was going to wipe that smirk off his face.

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, I was thinking-" Hijikata's smirk grew but he didn't say anything this time "-about something. If we are, you know, a family now, and you are..." Gintoki pointed at Otae "-Mama, you are..." he pointed at Hijikata -"Dada and I'm-" he pointed at himself "-Papa... then it means the kids think we are their parents, so, in a way they are our kids, right?"

Hijikata was trying to guess where Gintoki was going with this while Otae was thinking over his words. "Well, technically, in the situation we are in right now, yes." The woman answered.

Gintoki looked smug as he directed his attention at Hijikata. "Then, this means Hijikata..." His gaze intensified, his eyes full of mirth and-

"That you are the father of my children."

What Gintoki said was so sudden that for a beat everyone froze, shocked.

But it was one of those things that after a full day just made you lose it and Otae burst out laughing, the kids joining her and laughing too while Hijikata choked on his spit.

"W-What the-?!" The Vice Commander's cheeks were flaming red after hearing the words and understanding what they implied, because in order to have kids with someone you had to...t-to...

Otae was laughing so much she was almost doubling over and now it was Gintoki who was smirking.

"W-Wait!" Hijikata intervened again. "This means... O-Otae is also the... mother of your children." He tried to shift the attention not wanting for this to keep going, he was embarrassed enough as it was.

Gintoki nodded nonchalantly. "Yeah, she is, exactly as you are the fa-" He was cut off by Hijikata's palm on his mouth, preventing him from uttering another word.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

Gintoki's eyes were doing the smirking for him, he enjoyed teasing Hijikata, a lot. So he did the only thing he knew everyone else would have done for sure in his place.

He gripped his wrist and turned his hand in a vertical position, distancing himself from Hijikata's palm only enough for the other to see. Then he licked a line on the other's hand with the tip of his tongue, starting from the base of his palm and finishing at the tips of his pointer and middle finger. His eyes almost challenging, fixated on Hijikata all the while, who whisked his hand away after recovering from the initial shock.

"That's disgusting!" ...To be honest Hijikata didn't find it as disgusting as he should have... and that was worrying. His face felt hot and his hand even hotter.

Gintoki shrugged. "It's your fault for putting your hand near my mouth in the first place."

"I did it because I knew you wouldn't shut up otherwise!" Hijikata retorted, he could still feel the wetness and his cheeks were burning now.

"Well, you should have known I would do that." Gintoki told him as if it was obvious.

"And how would I know that!? No one would expect it! Do you do it with anyone that tries to shut you up?!" Hijikata asked him incredulous.

'No, only you.' Gintoki thought but he didn't dare say it.

"Yeah, I do." He said instead.

Hijikata didn't know how to answer to that and he looked almost pleadingly at Otae for help, she would certainly know what to do, right? Otae, who had been laughing at their exchange, saw Hijikata turn to her and he looked a little desperate (and very embarrassed) so she decided to help him.

She stopped laughing and cleared her throat before speaking. "Gin-San, what you just did was very inappropriate-" Not really, she was a little surprised, very amused and also a little happy, because they were getting more comfortable with each other and growing closer, and that was a good thing. Otae would also lie if she said it hadn't been just a tiny little bit hot to witness.

But she continued in a serious tone. "- people don't usually lick other people's palms to prove a point, you should apologize immediately..." Then her eyes sparkled. "...because he is the father of your children after all."

And Gintoki and Otae burst out laughing at the same time, Gintoki had to even hold his stomach because teasing Hijikata was so much fun it was making his belly hurt from how embarrassed the other looked.  

"W-What?!" Hijikata's face became even redder if possible.

After a few seconds Otae recovered just a little. "N-No... no I'm s-sorry Hijikata..." She tried to clear her throat and keep her snickers to herself. "That was rude of m-me, I'm terribly sorry." She smiled apologetically at him and in the end Hijikata relented and nodded, letting it slide this time. "Gin-San you, should apologize too." Otae, reassured that Hijikata had accepted her apology, looked at the silver haired samurai a little pointedly.

"Yeah, yeah." Gintoki waved his hand dismissively.

Of course she knew he'd never apologize for this and frankly she didn't really see the need to since, guessing by Hijikata's red coloured cheeks and his eyes glancing at Gintoki sideways every now and then, he didn't really want an apology either. Otae smirked a little.

Hijikata then excused himself to go and wash his hands, making a point to glare at Gintoki until he arrived in the bathroom, and then he scrubbed really hard but he could still feel the warmth of Gintoki's ton- of that organ inside his mouth and why was his heart racing so fast!?

After the small 'accident' dinner finished without any other mishap.

Otae offered to wash the dishes, leaving Gintoki and Hijikata with the kids (on purpose). Hijikata felt slightly on edge. The little ones were a little sleepy, their eyelids drooping, it had been a long day. Sougo and Kagura were squished against the soft fur of Sadaharu and Shinpachi was playing with the puppy, trying to stay awake.

"So... how did it go?"

Hijikata started a little at Gintoki's serious tone. "What?" He asked confused.

"The talk with Sougo before, how did it go?" Gintoki turned to look at him and there was something serious in his gaze.

"Oh. That." Hijikata looked at Sougo, who was already asleep by now. "...It went well, I think. He told me he was scared because there were a lot of people and he probably felt overwhelmed but... he was also glad that you were there."

Gintoki blinked in surprise then smiled a little. "...It was the least I could do, being there for him I mean."

Hijikata thought it over for a few moments but then decided to just give up and share his thoughts with Gintoki. "... He's different now." He started quietly, staring at the little boy's sleeping figure. "Normally he would never, ever, be like this, but right now it's like he is a totally different person. He says and does things he would never do, you heard him on the phone before, and also spent the day with him, and I... I'm not really sure- I mean, I don't know how..." He trailed off, trying to find a way to continue. 

"You did great."

Hijikata lifted his head at Gintoki's words- when had he looked down?- he was caught off guard. And Gintoki was looking at him intensely, in a way he still wasn't very used to. "Not really, I-"

"Yeah, you did. Just from talking on the phone with you he was able to calm down and he was happy when he heard your voice, you could see it in his eyes." Gintoki's own eyes softened. "I... I really can only imagine how drastic the change must have been for you, to start taking care full-time of someone who tries to kill you on a daily basis and who has suddenly turned into his opposite self. I know he's completely different now but... it isn't a bad thing, you know? It means you're getting to know him more and you're doing a fricking good job at it." Then Gintoki smirked a little. "You're a good dad, Hijikata."

Hijikata's heart was spasming by now, his face couldn't get any hotter even if it tried, it didn't matter how much blood rushed into it. He hid his eyes behind his bangs, embarrassed. "...thanks." He whispered quietly as nothing else was really coming to mind, it just felt like... a lot when the other man decided to act so... nice to him and he didn't know if he believed him but he knew Gintoki wouldn't lie either, not with the way he is looking at him.

Gintoki smiled a little. He liked this side of Hijikata too, the one that didn't know how to take compliments and became shy afterwards and he kind of wanted to tell him that he deserved all the compliments in the world. Slowly he lifted a hand and brushed the dark haired man's fringe away from his eyes as he looked at him, the same he had done that morning.

"I only said the truth."

They were close, Gintoki's hand stroked Hijikata's silky hair before letting it fall to his side and he took a step closer. Hijikata was looking at him with an open expression and Gintoki could almost hear what he was thinking.

"Hijikata." The whisper was enough to send shivers down Hijikata's spine.

"Yeah?" The Vice-Commander asked lowly and he inched the tiniest bit closer, the sweet scent of Gintoki enough to make him a little dizzy.

Gintoki stared at him. "... I-"

"Achoo!"  And Shinpachi had to choose that moment to sneeze.

Gintoki wasn't blaming him, he was just a kid, right now, and you couldn't really control your sneezing... but sometimes it almost looked like they were interrupted on purpose, on the most crucial moments. Maybe the universe really hated him after all.

"Papa, Dada, Sleeeeeepy." It was the first time he heard Shinpachi speaking so quietly, he must have been tired.

Gintoki took him in his arms. "Let's go sleep then, yeah?"

Shinpachi nodded his agreement and hugged Gintoki with an arm while extending the other to Hijikata, who after hanging back for a moment moved towards them, and the little boy hugged him too.

"We sweeeeeep now?" He asked around a yawn.

"Yeah, we sleep now." Gintoki confirmed, almost yawning too.

"Together?" Shinpachi then asked with a little grin Gintoki swore he had already seen on Otae's face. If he hadn't been a baby he might have suspected that Shinpachi knew something.

"Yeah... together." This time it was Hijikata who confirmed, though he wasn't looking at any of them.

"Kay!" Shinpachi smiled sleepily.

Otae walked in the room in that moment and stopped. "I have never seen anything more adorable in my entire life." She stated with dreamy eyes.

They turned to her. "Otae, we all know I'm amazing, but you should stop complimenting just me all the time. There are Shinpachi and Hijikata too here, you know?" Gintoki told her with a grin and she rolled her eyes at him while Hijikata shook his head in a 'you're-an-idiot-but-I-still-like-you' kind of way, but would never admit to.

"Whatever you say." Otae sighed as she approached them and Shinpachi leaned towards her. "Hi little one, are you sleepy?"

"Sleepeeey."

"Let's go sleep then, Sou-Chan and Kagura-Chan already are." She nudged her nose with Shinpachi's, making him laugh a little.

"I'll bring the futons." Gintoki offered.

"I'll help." Hijikata also offered.

And they both went to Gintoki's room to get them, leaving a smiling Otae behind.

Since it was already dark in the room Gintoki decided to turn the little lamp on, flooding the place in a warm orange hue. He went to his closet and took out two futons, they were new. Otae had bought them today because she had said something about them being cheap and something else about the old ones. Gintoki hadn't really been listening because his attention was focused on Shinpachi's rambling, Kagura trying to steal his food and not choke on what she was eating, checking to see if Sougo was okay and... simply admiring Hijikata. It was a little difficult to focus on anything else, though he still had tried very hard to listen to her while sneaking glances at him and nod his head when he felt he needed to. It had worked.

Hijikata took the remaining futon and they were ready to go, but Gintoki stopped on his tracks. "Wait." He left the bedding folded on the floor and went to slide the door shut.

Hijikata was a little confused by Gintoki's behaviour. "What?" Gintoki started pacing around the room and still perplexed Hijikata left his futon on the floor too.

If Hijikata had told him how he felt before about Sougo, Gintoki could tell him about this doubt nagging at him since this morning as well and it would be only fair to Hijikata, this way he wouldn't be the only one to open up. Gintoki stopped in his tracks again, he motioned for Hijikata to come closer and he sat on his futon, motioning for Hijikata to do the same, which he did. 

Then Gintoki took a deep breath and asked THE question.

"Do you think uncles are funnier than dads?"

Hijikata stared at him dumbfounded. "What?" He repeated.

"Do you think dads are boring? And that uncles are cooler?" Gintoki asked with more urgency.

Hijikata was very confused now. "What did you have to drink?" He asked suspiciously.

"I'm serious, this is important!" Gintoki exclaimed with wide eyes.

Hijikata hummed unimpressed.

"Stop 'mmh-mmh'-ing and answer honestly! Do you... I mean, w-well, d-do you think I'm... " Gintoki was scratching at his scalp now and looking at anything else, avoiding Hijikata's eyes and wow he had never noticed how interesting the ceiling of his room actually was. "Ahah, how to say this? Let's see..."

Hijikata couldn't really believe what he was witnessing, Gintoki was actually fidgeting. Gintoki Sakata was nervous and fidgeting! This must really be something serious... and maybe stupid.

Gintoki kept looking at him and then he lowered his gaze down, he didn't know how to say it, what if Hijikata thought that? What if Hijikata thought that he was boring? He would laugh in his face, get up and leave and maybe he wouldn't want to be in Gintoki's company anymore, and that would be horrible because now Gintoki couldn't really stay too long without him. It had been like what, eight hours today without seeing him and he already missed him. The light haired samurai worried his bottom lip with his teeth and glanced down, his curly fringe covering his eyes, he felt nervous. It was so weird feeling this way for something so silly but here he was.

"Do you think... that I'm boring?" The question came out quieter than he intended to, his own eyes lifting to look into Hijikata's.

And Hijikata was taken aback."What?" He repeated for the third time but when Gintoki's honest, and maybe a little desperate, gaze landed on him he answered truthfully. "...Of course not."

This time it was Gintoki who was surprised. He certainly hadn't expected that. "Really?" He asked incredulous.

Hijikata nodded. "Really. Why d'you think that? Did someone tell you?" He asked curiously.

"N-Not really, but everyone knows uncles are cooler and I'm not, I'm just... the boring father figure right now." Gintoki's shoulders sagged a little as he sighed annoyed, remembering Zura's words.

Hijikata scoffed. "What are you even blabbering about? Fathers aren't boring, they teach their kids how to live. How can someone be boring by doing that? Besides... I'm not saying it about these days only, the kids are excited when they're with you, Sougo too. Sometimes at the barracks he can't shut up about you. And it gets annoying." Hijikata added as an afterthought but his voice was almost bordering on playful. Gintoki's eyes widened.

"Life with you is never boring." Hijikata continued as he looked at him seriously." You do stupid things most of the time, almost all the time, and you get caught up in weird shit, a lot of weird shit... but then there are other times when you fight seriously." They were close again, someone had moved toward the other, but Gintoki didn't really know if it had been him or Hijikata, what he knew was that Hijikata's warm breath was ghosting over his cheeks. "And... every moment with you is... exhilarating, anyone who gets to spend time with you feels like... like they're hit by a sudden rush, like... they're alive."

Hijikata was losing a little the meaning of the words he was saying because he might be losing a little of himself inside Gintoki's eyes.

The silver haired samurai was a little speechless and a little breathless at Hijikata's words, his heart beating a little too out of control. "Do you feel alive when you're with me?" He whispered, anticipation building inside his stomach, his hands sweaty.

"I...yeah." Hijikata suddenly pressed their foreheads together, not really thinking, something that was becoming common between them now.

Gintoki closed his eyes, relishing in the moment. "I... do too. When I'm with you, I feel alive."

Hijikata shivered at Gintoki's unexpected words, he couldn't stop looking at him even if he wanted to. "Gintoki..."

And Gintoki had never really thought about it but fuck, his name sounded good whispered like that by Hijikata. He got closer, the tips of their noises touching too. "Hijikata..."

He opened his eyes again and-

"Awwf! Awf!" And it was Sadaharu this time. Of course.

Gintoki tried to breathe out his annoyance, he kind of felt a little better after seeing Hijikata was in the same condition.

"We should get back." The dark haired man said as he got up and took the futon he had left down.

"Yeah, we should." Gintoki agreed reluctantly as he pulled himself up and took the other two under each arm.

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

 

Once in the living room it didn't take long for everyone to adjust, they found the kids had woken up and were playing with Sadaharu, but after changing in their pajamas they were tired again. Everyone settled in, Shinpachi between Gintoki and Hijikata as promised, Sougo on Hijikata's other side and Kagura between Otae and Gintoki.

Maybe a minute passed in silence before Gintoki decided to break it.

"Hijikata?" He called out quietly.

"Yeah?" The other man answered.

"You're the father of my children."

"I told you to shut up already!" Hijikata tried to smash a pillow against Gintoki's face as best as he could in the dark, without possibly hurting the kids, and his struggle and embarrassment went unheard from Otae's laughter ringing throughout the apartment.

And Hijikata, even if he wanted to kill Gintoki in that moment, would honestly lie if he said he didn't like the thought of that. But he would never admit it out loud.

* * *

 

_Bonus:_

 

Katsura and Elizabeth were getting ready for bed and the amanto had asked him to sleep in his bed tonight because he felt scared, and really who was Katsura to deny such an amazing creature anything? Besides everyone knew that pets needed a comfortable place to sleep at night, to function properly in the morning, so he was happy to give up his bed and let Elizabeth sleep comfortably.

Katsura was happy, today had been a fun but tiring day, he still had his uncle shirt on and he was thinking of when he was going to see the little children again. As he was preparing the futon he would sleep in near the bed, he turned to Elizabeth.

"Where did you go this afternoon when we were at the park?" He couldn't help but ask curiously.

The amanto looked at Katsura, thinking over the answer in his head. The truth was that right before going to the park he had seen something out of the corner of his eye. It was a puppy, a little, white and beautiful puppy with a red ribbon that had caught his attention. The amanto had followed the dog and they had played with the frisbee, watched the clouds on the sky and rolled on the grass together before it was time for the puppy to go home. Elizabeth thought he had possibly fallen in love today.

But he quickly took out a sign that read:

_'Business meeting.'_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs a friend like Zura in their lives, right? I guess I just wanted to write about him finding out Gintoki's 'crush' and being a great and supportive friend.
> 
> And can you imagine him going inside the shops, searching for the kiddos' clothes and printing the words on Kagura's dress? I mean, I'm pretty sure he did that on his own and that there were actually shirts with Papa Bear, he just wanted to make Gintoki the Mama Bear.


	13. Sneak Peaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm making you wait so much for the next chapter, which I'm very sorry about, here are some little moments between Gintoki and Hijikata.
> 
> I really feel the need for some fluffiness these days, I know I'm not good at writing about it, or any other genre for that matter, but I've been listening to songs like 'Photograph (by Ed Sheeran), Stand by You (Rachel Platten), and Salvation (by Gabrielle Aplin)' for days, and I felt the need to express all these feelings. Besides I love imagining Gintoki and Hijikata in these circumstances, where they care for each other. I think I like fluffy-Gintoki and fluffy-Hijikata a little too much.!
> 
> The small paragraphs don't really have a logical order. I hope you like these little moments, and as you'll read by the end I ship TakaZura too.

 

_Sneak Peaks_

 

Gintoki was watching Hijikata as he was trying to wrestle Sougo on the futon, into the clothes the little boy had to wear for the day since they had to go out. Otae was already outside with Kagura and Shinpachi, waiting for them, but the little boy wasn't having any of that, instead he was trying to writhe away.

"Come on Sougo, we need to get going! I don't have time for this...." Hijikata muttered the last part, feeling like Sougo was acting like his usual teenage form all of a sudden, as he grabbed his little arm, but Sougo pushed him away as he pressed his little foot against Hijikata's cheek. The little boy giggled at the funny expression his 'Dada' had.

"This isn't funny!"

Even if Hijikata had exclaimed it in horror Gintoki couldn't help but join Sougo's cackles at the scene in front of him.

"Oi! Not you too Yorozu-gah!"

Sougo's tiny foot was on Hijikata's face once again as he pressed it to his mouth. Hijikata turned around spluttering and coughing, trying to get the horrible taste out (not really, he's a little baby why would it be horrible? he's just being dramatic) while the other two occupants of the room were laughing their butts off at him with Sougo even clapping delightfully at what he had just caused.

Gintoki then decided it was time to intervene.

"Alright chipmunk, we really have to go now." He crouched down next to Hijikata who was eyeing him a little dumbfounded.

Was the sugar freak really going to help him with this?

Gintoki took Sougo's little hands and slowly pulled him up. "If you let me get you dressed I promise I'll buy you a toy that you like." Sougo nodded his head energetically at that and let Gintoki change him.

"See?" The Yorozuya told Hijikata smugly, eyes still focused on the task before him. "A little bribing has never hurt anyone." 

"I could arrest you for bribing a police officer." Hijikata replied a little pissed. Why was Sougo listening to the idiot of all people?

Gintoki raised an amused eyebrow, smirking a little. "You mean. a police officer who turned into baby that won't listen without a little compromise?"

"Shut up..." Sougo was restless now chanting about the new toy over and over. "...It's not fair." Hijikata muttered after seeing Gintoki had finished changing the baby with ease.

Unconsciously Hijikata frowned and pursed his lips at the unfairness of it all, and that resulted... in a pout. In that moment Sougo started 'blabbering' excitedly about what toy he wanted them to buy him.

"Cute." Gintoki whispered quietly. Hijikata didn't give the word much thought, he was starting to get used to it after hearing the Shimura sister, and everyone who met the babies, repeat that or something similar. He guessed it was normal, he wasn't really an expert on it but he could admit the kids were... nice, and people noticed.

If only Hijikata himself had noticed that when Gintoki had spoken he hadn't been focused on Sougo, his attention had been solely focused on him and his adorable pout.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

The beeping machines at the hospital were repetitive enough to lull Hijikata into sleep and annoying enough to not let him relax for the slumber to come and take over him. His body ached everywhere. It wasn't so much as painful since after the surgery he was now under the drugs the doctors liked to call 'medicine'. However he wasn't exactly in the position to complain right now. Even if the numbness he felt from the top of his head to the tip of his toes felt somewhat disturbing.

But he was still able to feel Gintoki's hand.

Gintoki had stayed here with him, was still here now, since he had woken up and after they had talked. His warm fingers were locked in his hair, sometimes stroking, sometimes just laying there, and Hijikata was so incredibly glad the other was here, even if a little embarrassed to be in such close proximity with him, he wasn't used to this.

As Hijikata was lost in thought he groaned as a sharp pain suddenly shot up his chest and it felt hard to breathe for a few seconds.

Gintoki was on his feet in a heartbeat. "Everything's fine. Calm down. You need to breathe properly."

Even as he heard the words it was difficult to do what he was asking of him when his entire upper body was burning. And Hijikata was sure that if he tried to take a breath in right now this boiling feeling would melt his organs. He closed his eyes trying to fight it off, focusing on the beeping sound coming from the heart monitor, beating faster and faster.

Gintoki saw that this wasn't working so he tried something else. He was truly worried about Hijikata and he didn't want to see him in pain. Very slowly and very carefully he tried to make the raven sit up. He knew it was very risky and he might even hurt him, but Hijikata's face was starting to turn awfully red from the lack of oxygen and cold droplets of sweat were gathering on his forehead. He had to do something.  Gintoki sat on the bed, practically attaching himself to Hijikata, his chest supporting the other's back as he retrieved the still half full glass of water from the bedside table while he dragged his unoccupied hand near the dark haired man's recently closed wound. Still very cautious Gintoki splayed his palm open and applied just the a little bit of pressure. He felt bad as Hijikata tensed and flinched, trying to be as gentle as possible with the touch.

Hijikata's eyes shot open at the sudden pressure as he felt like everything was burning.

Gintoki urged the glass to his mouth. "Drink."

It was a simple order that he followed without a second thought. Later when he would reflect upon it, Hijikata would find out that he didn't really listen to Gintoki because he had felt thirsty or maybe like the cold water might help him. But because the worry behind his voice, even if he had tried to mask it, had scared him.

As soon as the first drop of water hit his tongue oxygen flooded in his lungs as the air rushed suddenly, violently through him, making Hijikata take a deep gulp of water and breath of air at the same time. The burning pain was instantly replaced with icy relief and the feeling was enough to make him let out a deep sigh, the warmth of his breath leaving a slight condensation on the edge of the glass.

Gintoki had taken his hand off of Hijikata's chest as soon as he had heard his intake of air, letting out a silent sigh of relief himself. His hand found rest on another part of Hijikata's waist and he left it there, lightly, where he was sure absolutely sure Hijikata wasn't hurt. He had to admit he had really gotten scared,. He couldn't allow Hijikata to slip away twice in such a short amount of time.

As Gintoki shifted a little Hijikata groaned again, however it wasn't from the physical pain this time. Hijikata knew he was being selfish but in his befuddled mind he really, really, really didn't want Gintoki to go. Because what if what had just happened, happened again? What if this time there wasn't anyone with him? What if he was left alone in the cold without any warmth to lean on? Hijikata couldn't fathom it.

He didn't know why but in that moment the thought of Gintoki leaving was unbearable. He couldn't let him, not now. Everything hurt, his head was so dizzy and he was sure he was going to throw up. The bitter, metallic taste he had in his mouth not really helping either as the irrational fear was taking over him.  He didn't want to let go. Hijikata gripped Gintoki's yukata as tightly as he could, his knuckles turning white.

"...d-d-don-..." His hand was shaking. "-w-w-..wai-...I-" Hijikata closed his eyes.

His heart was beating so fast it physically hurt.

Gintoki felt Hijikata's body tensing against his own, he was breathing heavily and trembling. "Oi. what's wrong?!" Gintoki asked, afraid he was in pain again.

"...d-d-do-... d-don't g-g-go..."

The whisper made Gintoki freeze in place and his heart lurched painfully. Hijikata sounded so... frightened. How could Gintoki leave after what had just happened? Did Hijikata think he was this cruel?

The Vice Commander started shaking even more because Gintoki wasn't saying anything and he feared the other was simply going to up and leave, laughing at him for his weakness. But his eyes widened in surprise when he felt something carefully encircle his waist. He glanced down, it was Gintoki's arm. His bandaged hand covered Hijikata's as he slowly pried off his fingers from his yukata, their hands coming to rest loosely around his waist, joining Gintoki's other one. And Gintoki didn't let go of his hand, instead he moved closer to him, whispering softly in his ear.

"Shh, I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here."

The tension fled from Hijikata's body almost immediately. His throat didn't feel as tight as before and his heart was starting to slow down from the crazy pace it had picked up.

"Besides-" Gintoki continued in a lighter tone. "I wouldn't be able to get up. I'm too tired and too comfortable to move right now." He laughed quietly after that, the sound invading Hijikata's clouded mind as his breathing was returning to normal.

What Gintoki had said was true, when he had moved he hadn't meant to get up, he simply wanted to get into a more comfortable position, like this one. He felt his cheeks burn a little from how close they were and he could still smell Hijikata's distinct scent even after the brutal fight and being cooped up in the hospital for so long. It was reassuring in a way.

"Are you okay?" The light haired samurai asked softly, still worried.

Hijikata slumped against him, it seemed the drugs were working again because he felt so, so tired right now and not a single ounce of pain was left in his body, just pure, undeterred relief. Or maybe it was Gintoki who was the drug.

"...y-yes." His voice came out husky and ragged, but it was true. He felt much better now.

"Good." Gintoki squeezed Hijikata's fingers gently.

He carefully maneuvered them on the bed until his back was against the pillows and Hijikata was against his chest, one of the pillows trapped between them from when Gintoki had quickly acted on instinct, but he left it there since Hijikata seemed to be comfortable now. He arranged the blankets until the injured man was covered well, his head tucked beneath Gintoki's chin.

He knew this might not be the best position in the world to be in for someone who had gone through what Hijikata had the last couple of days, but the raven looked so relaxed right now. His expression was calm, peaceful and his lips were slightly parted to let out warm puffs of air as he was falling asleep. Gintoki knew they shouldn't stay like this, he knew it, but he wanted to stay this way a little more, just a little more with Hijikata's warmth pressed against him and knowing he was here and in his arms, safe.

And he was still holding Hijikata's hand.

Gintoki would later go to yell at the hospital staff about why the hell they hadn't come to check on Hijikata when his heart monitor had gone crazy, not caring about the other emergencies they might have had, only Hijikata in his mind.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Hijikata was with Kagura in the living room, they were watching a movie on the television with the volume turned down low while the others were asleep.

They had put the kids to sleep half an hour ago, but Kagura had woken up and didn't want to go back to bed anymore, and since Hijikata had woken up too and hadn't wanted to disturb anyone else he had decided to watch over her, even if he wasn't exactly sure how. Out of the corner of his eye he had caught a glimpse of the small television and after a moment he thought to give it a try, maybe she would get tired and fall asleep again.

Now Kagura was sat half on the sofa and half on Hijikata, and also halfway through her second bottle of milk because Hijikata had known she would definitely get hungry, and now he didn't dare to move her. They were watching something for children, the samurai wasn't really paying much attention to that, but he couldn't stop watching as the little girl scrunched up her face every time something happened to the characters on the screen and then she turned to him and told him things like, "seeeee?" and "ohhhh" and "booom!" and "cyt!" (the last word means cute to her), not to mention the gestures that accompanied her expressions and Hijikata was having a hard time containing his amusement. 

After maybe ten minutes her excitement slowly started dissipating as she sagged against him, her little bottle between her hands as she tried to finish every last drop of milk. Hijikata didn't normally think this, but right now he thought that she looked... adorable, with her messy hair, her little hands gripping the bottle tightly and her blue eyes peeking under her lashes to watch the movie, he couldn't really find any other word to describe her. He slowly put his hand on top of her head and stroked the soft strands of hair, he supposed it was a baby quality since it was the same with Sougo and Shinpachi.

Maybe ten seconds later he felt the couch dip next to him and when he turned around he found Gintoki's face not even two inches away from his. He hadn't even heard him!

"What the... what?" He stammered the question, not wanting to curse in front of the little girl.

"I just got up and saw you. What, did I scare you?" Gintoki asked grinning as he brushed the back of his hand against Kagura's cheek after she had welcomed his presence with a giggle. 

"What? Pff, of course not!" Hijikata denied in an urgent whisper. "But stop being so silent! What are you, a ninja?"

"Luckily for me, no. And I don't want to be involved with any of them. There's this one with hemorrhoids that always steals my Jump! Can you believe it!?" Gintoki asked with a frown, and he shuddered thinking about the other ninja. He didn't want to mention her to Hijikata.

The Vice Commander raised a brow. "You're really asking me if I can believe that another adult runs around and gets into fights for a magazine that is supposed to be for kids?...Actually, I can." He answered him, totally unimpressed.

"Oi, take that back! Jump isn't for kids only, everyone can benefit from it! The stories behind the characters are so intricate and interesting at the same time, the fights, the passion, and some scenes move you to tears after reading them!" Gintoki managed to say all of this in a proud way... with a pout on his face.

Hijikata felt his own face burning because right now the little girl might not be the only adorable one in the room.

He shook his head to dispel it of the thought."Shut up, you can't really be like that after reading a magazine."

Gintoki's pout deepened more and Hijikata felt a tiny, teeny, little, bit guilty. So he lightly elbowed Gintoki in the ribs and then leaned against him, mindful of the little girl. The fact was that when the other samurai had come to sit down he had done so comfortably, sprawling a little on the sofa. So his arms had been placed on the back of the couch, one of which was now fitting almost perfectly against Hijikata, his neck placed in the crook of his elbow.

Gintoki, after a few moments of the initial surprise dissipating, allowed himself to smile a little as he leaned into Hijikata too. Their bodies pressed close and he felt a ghost touch along his forearm. It felt like every place of his skin in contact with his was lit on fire.

"I'm going to show you." Gintoki mumbled as the other samurai settled against the side of his chest, relaxing, and turned to face him after hearing the words.

"What are you going to show me?"

"Jump. I'm gonna read you an amazing chapter that you're going to love and never forget about." Gintoki stated in a serious way, as if he was convinced that was going to really happen, and he grazed Hijikata's hand with his fingertips.

By this point Kagura was fast asleep with the bottle slipping from her hands and it would have fallen if Hijikata hadn't caught it. He put it on the table safely and returned to his previous position, almost sandwiched between Kagura and Gintoki. 

"Oh? And what makes you think I'm going to like it?" He whispered with a little humor laced in his voice. Gintoki's nostrils were filled with a scent that could only be described as Hijikata and he got a little closer, until his chin was resting on his shoulder.

"You're not going to like it. You're going to love it." He made it sound like a threat and a promise at the same time. "And I told you it's because it's awesome. Though I'm not gonna show you tonight. M' too tired and comfy right now to move."

Hijikata couldn't help but huff a laugh. Gently, his thumb pressed on Gintoki's pulsing point in his wrist, applying a slight pressure and the other sighed pleasantly at the feeling as he burrowed his face into Hijikata's warmth.

"You're lazy." Hijikata accused him, his tone had still that hint of laughter that made Gintoki feel a little fuzzy.

"M' not. You're just too good as a pillow, it's your fault." He confessed quietly. And Hijikata really laughed at that, even if it was quiet it was still melodious and their skin was still pressing together. It made Gintoki relax even further.

"If I'm a pillow then you're the blanket." Hijikata decided in the end and he felt more than saw Gintoki's smile against the side of his neck.

"...Sounds good to me."

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Gintoki had just wanted to eat his dango in peace with the kids and Sadaharu. He had just finished another day of hard work (not really) and he felt really tired from it (he was, but not from working), after all he deserved a reward after the tremendous effort he had put in to finish his job (as if).

And who did he find here?

Yeah, you probably guessed it right. Those stupid Shinsengumi dogs, that's who!

"Yo, Danna."

"Ah, Yorozuya!"

"..."

Gintoki gritted his teeth. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

There were three of them to be more specific.  Sougo, the Gorilla and the Moron.

Now, he didn't really mind Sougo, he was a good kid after all. Deep inside. Very, very, very deep inside. And the Gorilla wasn't so much of a hassle, except when he talked his ear off about Otae. Who he couldn't stand was the Mayonnaise freak who was smoking a cigarette and sat right on HIS favourite bench, on HIS favourite dango place and with that pissed off expression on, like he owned the world. (Gintoki would later find out he loved when Hijikata had that expression)

"Gin-San, it's not polite to talk like that, especially to officers." Shinpachi chastised him for the umpteenth time as he pushed his glasses up his nose. It seemed his boss never learned.

Gintoki pointed at the three, accusing. "But they're at my favourite spot! You saw how much I worked today and we both know they went around doing nothing at all and still getting loads of money from it!"

"That's not true, aru! I'm the one who worked her ass off today! You and Pachi-boy didn't move a finger!" Kagura butted in.

"Kagura-Chan! A lady shouldn't say things like that!" Shinpachi almost screeched horrified. 

"Shut up Glasses I say what I want." Kagura replied nonchalantly with her pinky in her ear, imitating what her guardian/boss often did.

"It's pointless Glasses-Kun, that empty-headed idiot isn't going to listen. She doesn't even know what a lady looks like." Sougo's smug voice cut in, from his eyes it seemed like he was already plotting something.

"What did you say you stupid idiot!? I'm the ladiest lady you have ever seen!" Kagura yelled at him, suddenly fired up.

"Heh, is that even a word?"

After Sougo's jeer Kagura attacked him.

"Oh Yorozuya! It's good to see you, how are you guys?" Kondo's laugh pierced through their ears. The Commander, ignoring completely what was going on with the two kids, went to Shinpachi, throwing an arm around him. "How is my favourite Brother-In-Law??" Kondo asked happily.

"Don't call me that!" Shinpachi, on the other hand, didn't look so excited.

As Kondo started talking about Otae (how surprising), the only waitress there came to take the order, she knew Gintoki well enough by now to learn to ignore the chaos the trio brought with them. After he told her what he wanted the silver haired samurai let out a heavy sigh. He really didn't want to share the bench with the stupid tax thief, but he was far too lazy to stand while eating. So he went to sit on the opposite end of where Hijikata was. The other man seemed displeased to see him too and Gintoki felt a little better at that.

"Is that the best you can do?! And you call yourself a man? Maybe you are the lady between us, you stupid sadist-o!"

"At least I don't smell like a sweaty old man, China!"

"About this afternoon, is your sister free? I just got some tickets for the new movie that just came out! Of course you're welcome to tag along too, Shinpachi-Kun!"

"My sister is never going to be free for that! And thanks but no thanks, I would never want to come along!"

As the others were immersed in their own worlds and speaking over themselves Gintoki and Hijikata simultaneously let out a sigh as they said at the same time:

"What a bunch of idiots."

They turned to each other, only slightly startled to have said the same thing at the same time, and turned away again. In that brief moment Gintoki noticed Hijikata looked tired and Hijikata saw Gintoki had bags under his eyes. (A/N: It's set during the period where Gintoki couldn't sleep because he thought about Hijikata a little too much, so did Hijikata about him ;D )

When the order arrived Gintoki took a stick and ate the dango, letting the sweet melt in his mouth. It felt nice, especially today. Last night he had had some troubles sleeping because he had been thinking... a lot. He sighed again. He wanted to be pissed about this, he was losing precious sleep here and the cause of his misery was looking like nothing was out of place, as if it was a normal day. Well, for Gintoki it wasn't! He was tired and... confused. Of course he had also taken note of Hijikata's slight and apparent fatigue and maybe he felt something akin to worry crawl at the pit of his stomach and...  No. Absolutely not. He wasn't worried. What he felt was just hunger, that was all.

Gintoki shook his head to disperse the thoughts and took another bite of the sweet stick. As he was about to start on his second one, Sadaharu came in a rush and took the remaining dangos between his teeth, barking happily and eating them in one go. The sticks included.

"Oi! Those were mine!" Gintoki started yelling after him but Sadaharu, and everyone else for that matter, weren't paying any attention.

Though he was unable to really feel angry, because even if the giant puppy had taken his prized possession- and you should never touch the sweets of a man, ever- Sadaharu looked so happy as he went in aid of Kagura's fight, the red haired girl hugging him tightly and laughing brightly. The sigh that left Gintoki's lips this time was more of a happy and helpless one.

Everyone was having fun in their own way and it was a good day, he didn't want to ruin it with his stupid thoughts.

Gintoki scratched at his scalp, musing on the next course of action to take. Maybe he should just go and buy a bunch of other dango sticks, but he didn't have any money left and the last time he had been here without paying he had been chased by the same waitress from before and she had made him pay for every single thing. Maybe he could sneak out quietly after stealing the dessert?

As he was thinking hard over what to do he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and curious as to what it was he lifted his gaze. And found a round little ball of the sweet right in front of his eyes, which was on a stick, held by a hand. More precisely Hijikata's hand. And the Vice Commander wasn't even looking at him as he had one elbow placed on his knee and his head resting on his palm.

"You can have this. It's too sweet for me."

For a brief second Hijikata glanced at Gintoki, his eyes soon returning to watch the people passing by in front of them. Gintoki's heart started racing and his cheeks became redredred because it was rare that someone even offered him any kind of food, let alone sweets, and the gesture was just so... kind. He wouldn't have been able to share his sweets with anyone because of how good they are, but Hijikata, here he was, offering his dango to him. Gintoki was moved.  As he was about to take the stick from Hijikata's hand he heard-

"Gin-Chan!"

And a large shadow filled his vision against the shining rays of sunlight. It was Sadaharu, with Kagura sat on top and they were coming towards him at full speed.

Gintoki moved as fast as he could to the opposite side of the bench, avoiding the hit, but he didn't really have time to sigh in relief as he noticed that he was practically pressed against Hijikata. Their faces were close and their eyes wide and Gintoki's stomach filled with butterflies ( hey,that rhymes!). He quickly turned his head away, not saying a word as his eyes were hidden by his curls and moved back a little, but something inside of him didn't let Gintoki move all the way, his thigh remaining in contact with Hijikata's. He took the stick from the other's hand and nodded once. Their fingers brushed and warmth invaded them. Hijikata cleared his throat and turned away, his knee bumping Gintoki's lightly. And Gintoki hid his smile with a bite from the dango.

He didn't feel as tired anymore.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

(And last but not least, I wanted to write about this for the longest time to include something about the Joui War. Don't worry though it's nothing angsty :))))) )

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Warm Me Up With Your Lips

 

The day was a cold one.

Well, of course it was, winter had come and snow had fallen all around them. For a week there had not been any attacks, which meant they had not lost any men. They had been able to go in a town nearby and even stock up on more food. Their time was divided between training the new recruits and finding a safe place to stay where the amanto couldn't track them down. And at least for now they had. It was just outside a small village where they had found a few uninhabited houses, the owners had probably left to find somewhere safer.

Now it was one of those rare moments where peace reigned. Everything felt quiet and for once there was no red in sight, only a cloak of white surrounding wherever their eyes landed. And somehow it felt just like when they had been little.

The place had a feeling to it, it reminded them of something innocent. Pure.

Gintoki was the first to arrive at the designated spot with a few members of the Joui.

"I was first! I win!" He announced with a smirk.

"This isn't a competition. And if it was I would win since I was the first to discover this place." 

The light haired samurai turned around at the sound of that voice, low and a little annoyed. It was none other than Takasugi Shinsuke, followed by the Kihetai.

The light haired samurai grinned at his friend. "Oh, please! I have found countless of places like this, Shortsuke."

A vein appeared on Takasugi's forehead. "You might have, but we were attacked every time. And do I have to remind you who chased all our enemies away, sugar addict?" He bit back with a smirk.

Gintoki's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "You weren't the only one who did the work! And I won more times than you!"

"That's not true! I-"

"Children, please! Let's leave the discussions for later. We have more important matters to focus on right now." It was Katsura who had spoken this time, he had arrived just then and found his companions bickering, as usual.

"Who are you to call us children? You're a child yourself!"

"Oi Zura, where are your men?"

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura!" Zura ignored Gintoki's comment in favour of correcting Takasugi. "They will be here soon, some of them are still resting at the village and others have gone to collect more provisions."

Takasugi nodded his head at the explanation, giving Katsura what resembled half a smile. It was enough to make his heart beat irregularly. Katsura could only nod back at him, not wanting his friend to know the impact he had on him, but by the glint behind his eyes Takasugi already knew. He was going to say something but Gintoki beat him to it.

"Oi, idiots. Where's the other idiot?" The boy with silver hair asked, a pinky in his ear and a slight smirk on his face directed at Zura. He really didn't care where Sakamoto was, the airhead always found his way back anyway. He had simply wanted to interrupt them and make sure that Zura knew his smirk said: 'I know what's going on inside your head right now.' 

Katsura rolled his eyes, reading Gintoki perfectly and turning away. His cheeks were growing pink only because of the cold. There wasn't any other reason behind it, really.

Meanwhile Takasugi was oblivious to their exchange. Gintoki was convinced that when Katsura was near him Takasugi stopped thinking about anything else. He could anticipate an enemy attack days before it even occurred. He could fight relentlessly without a pause. But he didn't even notice Gintoki and Sakamoto making fun of them or trying to leave the two alone as much as they could. And the same could be said about Katsura when Takasugi was involved in anything.

And they said Gintoki was the thick headed one of the group, yeah, right.

"Ahahahahaahah!"

A booming laughter could be heard throughout the small forest as footsteps approached them.

Suddenly Sakamoto popped up from behind some trees. "Ahaha, I have a funny story to tell you guys! I was following Zura here-"

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura!"

"-when suddenly..." Sakamoto gasped to give more suspense to his story. "I got lost!" And he was back to his laughing self. "Ahahah, how funny is that!"

And they also dared to call Gintoki the idiot of the group?

"The only funny thing here is how you are still alive without a brain when your head is obviously empty." The silver haired boy uttered nonchalantly, finally pulling his finger out of his ear and wiping it on the shoulder of someone passing nearby, who looked at him a little strangely but continued with what he was doing after he hadn't noticed anything.

"Ahahah, that's not really funny Kintoki! Sakamoto exclaimed as he laughed.

"Then why are you laughing?" Gintoki interjected.

"But I understand, you tried your best, ahahah!" Sakamoto continued, ignoring him.

"Oi! That was funnier than you will ever be in your entire life! And I told you a million times to not call me that!" He replied in annoyance.

"Why don't you want to be called by your name, Kintoki?" The boy with fuzzy curls asked genuinely surprised.

"That's not my name you moron! My name is Gintoki!" Gintoki corrected for the... actually he had lost count how many times he had corrected him.

Sakamoto blinked. "That's what I said."

"No, it isn't!"

"Stop it, you two. We should be helping the others right now, not bicker between ourselves." Katsura intervened, as always he was the most responsible of the group.

But Gintoki wasn't.

"You know what? I think we deserve a little break. We've been fighting non-stop for... I lost count of how many days passed, but still, a lot. Let's just wind down for some time."

Katsura sighed. "We can't allow ourselves that. There are still so many things to take care of and we have to make sure the perimeter is safe, not to mention the-"

"Ahahah, relax Zura! You think way too much." Sakamoto cut in happily as he went to Takasugi and put an arm around him. "We should do whatever Kintoki says, right Shinsuke?"

"Don't touch me." Takasugi said in a monotone. "And if he thinks too much then you don't think at all." He retorted, although he didn't do anything to move the other. If he really had not wanted to be touched he would have probably slashed Sakamoto's arm by then, which meant he didn't really mind.

The friendship between the four of them was questionable at times, but it was still a strong bond nonetheless.

Gintoki would never tell the three of them that he imagined this was what it would be like to have brothers. Stupid ones, maybe, but for him it was more than he could have ever hoped for.

"I agree with Bakasugi on this, you don't think at all Tatsuma. Lucky for you I'm here to save the situation, as always. You can thank me with all the sweets you have." Gintoki took part in the conversation with a smug grin. 

"You know you actually put us in danger more than the amanto, don't you, Kintoki?" Takasugi made sure to emphasize the nickname Sakamoto always used, knowing it would get on his nerves. "And you can put all of your sweets up your a-"

"Ahahahah, guys come on! Let's not fight, we're all friends here!" Sakamoto cut in with joyous laughter.

The two of them turned their heads the other way at their friend's words, though they didn't deny his statement.

Katsura sighed again, maybe Gintoki was right, they needed a break. Lately it felt like they were all more than a little tense and it had been far too long since they had been in each other's company, this would probably do them good. Katsura knew he would still feel guilty afterwards so he decided he would keep watch that night, but for now he would follow them along.

"Alright then." Everyone turned to him and Katsura sighed once again before nodding. "Let's do what Gintoki says."

Gintoki grinned, Sakamoto laughed and Takasugi had that little half-smirk that made his stomach do a backflip.

"Let's play a game!" Gintoki proposed enthusiastically.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

 

Gintoki had told them they would play hide and seek, but the rules were a little different. He would be the seeker and the others would hide, but if they were found he would hit them with a snowball and demand they do something he asked for the whole day. The three bet it would have something to do with sugar. However if they arrived at the 'victory spot' before him then they would ask Gintoki to do something for them.

"It's going to be hard to find you Takasugi, you're so short even now I can't see you." Gintoki mocked him as he pretended to look around for his friend, feeling smug.

"Not as hard as it's going to be for you to count. What comes after three, you know it's four, right?" Takasugi's expression reflected Gintoki's satisfied look from mere seconds before.

It had happened just one time, when Gintoki had been assigned to count the men after a mission they had finished. And he had been tired that day, he hadn't slept and had lost some blood during one of the fights. So it had been a little surprising, but not really, when Gintoki had arrived at 33 in the count and jumped to 36. And Takasugi being Takasugi hadn't let him live it down, immediately noticing the small mistake and not making him forget it for the whole week after that. Let's be honest, if the positions had been reversed Gintoki would have done the same.

Now Takasugi was smirking, Sakamoto was trying to hide his snickering, and failing miserably, and Katsura was the only impassive one.

"Oi Tatsuma! If I find you first you're going to carry me on your back for two weeks!" Gintoki threatened him.

"Haaah? W-Why me?" Sakamoto asked in disbelief. "It was Shinsuke who said that!" He then pointed at the dark haired teen beside him.

"I'm going to do something worse to him but you were laughing just now! I saw you!" The boy with silver curls accused him.

"T-That's not true! I-I was whistling." Sakamoto lied smoothly (not at all) as he closed his mouth and started to blow. His cheeks puffed up and his face started changing colour because he wasn't breathing anymore. And not a single sound was leaving his mouth. 

Katsura shook and Takasugi rolled his eyes.

"See?" Sakamoto looked at Gintoki as if what he had just done proved his alibi.

It didn't.

"Are you kidding me?"

After that they decided to just start the game.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

 

When Gintoki started counting Takasugi whispered a quiet "follow me" to Katsura.

The problem was that Sakamoto had heard too, thinking the other boy had also spoken with him, so the three of them were now hiding behind a snowy bush.

"This is so exciting! I haven't played hide and seek since I was a kid!" Sakamoto whisper-yelled, he really did look enthusiastic about the game.

They were in the middle of a war, everyone had had to grow up fast and carry the burden on their shoulders, and no one ever complained about it, even if it was a heavy weight to keep inside. But it was so good to simply breathe and exist and have some fun for even just a few minutes. In that moment Sakamoto looked as young as he should be and Katsura liked to see the innocence on his face. He hoped it wouldn't be wiped away.

They heard footsteps in the distance. Gintoki was getting closer and he was shouting too.

"Wherever you are I'm coming! And if I find you I'm going to make all of you cook for me for the next two weeks! Especially you Tatsuma!" Because everyone knew that Tatsuma was good at cooking and Gintoki was good at eating.

The three of them tried to see through the thick foliage if their friend was anywhere close, but all they could see was white.

"Ahahah shoot! I don't want to do the chores for him for him, ahahah! And when Kintoki explained the rules he had said the punishment would only last a day, why is it two whole weeks now?!" Sakamoto complained in horror, even though he was still laughing. Then he turned towards his two companions with an almost serious expression on his face. "Kintoki is so good at this because he's dressed all in white! I bet he does it on purpose. He always wears white clothes during the year to not draw any attention as he waits for the winter to come, then bam! He strikes at hide and seek! What a clever strategy, hahahahahah!"

Takasugi and Katsura looked at each other and then at Sakamoto again. They didn't really think that was the reason why Gintoki dressed in white, but he was free to believe in everything he wanted to. "If you say so." They answered at the same time.

"Ahah, listen guys, I have a strategy of my own!" Sakamoto resumed the explanation of his plan. "It's better if we go our separate ways now, there will be less chances for Kintoki to find us! And if I get caught I want you to know that I... " His eyes were shining as he looked at them, almost as if he was never going to see them again. "...I love you." 

"I don't." Takasugi deadpanned.

"I'm taking your sunglasses." Katsura answered in a flat tone.

He was referring to the pair Tatsuma had taken a few weeks back when he had infiltrated in one of their enemy's abandoned ships and had found them lying around. Now he kept the shades in a hidden place and looked after them almost with jealousy. Zura had seen the sunglasses once and thought they would look good on him, sooner or later he might steal them.  

Sakamoto simply laughed, then bid his goodbye and went in search of another shelter.

Takasugi sighed, they were finally alone.

Between the fights, the training and organizing everyone's schedule he hadn't really been able to be with Katsura as much as he wanted. He had only seen him on very few occasions, mostly when he got injured and needed to be patched up since Zura was one of the best in the med team.

They heard some footsteps in the distance once again and Takasugi didn't want to risk it this time, so he simply took Katsura's hand in his and started running away. It felt good, only the touch of his hand was enough to send jolts of electricity through Takasugi's body. While Katsura was feeling more dizzy now than when he fought, his heart was beating uncontrollably fast.

After a few minutes they finally arrived in a deserted place. In front of them a huge oak tree extended and Takasugi decided it was the best spot for hiding, Gintoki wouldn't find them here. Once they were behind it, in a spur of the moment decision, he took Katsura by the shoulders and pinned him against the trunk. The ground beneath wasn't stable and Katsura's feet sank in the snow while Takasugi was unaffected, thus making him taller than Katsura by maybe an inch.

They were close now. Takasugi gifted him with a full grin this time.

Katsura liked Takasugi's grin.

He had liked it since they were children, but now that they were in their teenage years it had lost the brattiness quality to it, instead blooming with Takasugi in the adult he was becoming. At times Katsura could still see that child, especially when he and Gintoki bickered or when he was genuinely having fun for a change, but otherwise Takasugi was becoming a fine man. He was handsome, very much so. His face was symmetrical, he had high cheekbones, pink, full lips, dark eyebrows and his eyes- his beautiful, green eyes that kept Katsura wide awake at night just by thinking about them or that he dreamed of when he finally fell asleep.

Katsura's breath became slightly more laboured, his heart pounding wildly in his chest because Takasugi was so close he could feel his warmth.

He shivered.

"What's wrong Zura? Are you cold?" Takasugi asked in a whisper. His voice was calm and composed, the complete opposite of what was going on inside Katsura's head.

It wasn't the cold he was shivering from.

"...Yes." He answered instead. He didn't even care to correct Takasugi at this point, the nickname didn't sound bad coming from his lips. It didn't sound bad at all.

The other boy took a step forward, the heat of their bodies radiating off of each other. Takasugi searched Katsura's eyes for any sign of hesitation, but found none. What he found was a deep emotion buried beneath. And longing. Mirroring his own.

And he thought Katsura must really have no idea how breathtaking he was right then. 

He took another little step forward, erasing the distance between them now, their bodies almost coming in contact, and Katsura let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in.

"Do you want me to warm you up?" The whisper wasn't as innocent as Takasugi's tone suggested, not with the way his eyes were twirling with mischievousness.

Even so Takasugi's voice did sound slightly concerned, as if he had been thinking the cold might be really getting to him and it warmed Katsura's heart. But it was also enough to make his knees buckle. Fortunately for him the other teen was there to catch him, wrapping his arm securely around Katsura's waist.

"Careful there, wouldn't want Gintoki to find us because of the noise..." 

Something told him that Takasugi didn't really care about the game anymore.

The change in position had Katsura now fully pressed against the trunk and Takasugi almost fully pressed against him, with his arm still around his middle. Katsura's feet had slipped more, this resulting in Takasugi becoming even taller, and his lips were now near Katsura's ear.

"You're still shivering... Kotarou." 

A violent shudder shot down Katsura's spine.

Takasugi knew, he knew the effect he had on him. He knew what it did to Katsura when he called him by his first name. Especially now, when they were alone, standing against a tree, playing a childish game and with Takasugi's warm breath ghosting over his face. Katsura could only shut his eyes tightly in answer to the boy's words. Takasugi's quiet chuckle filled his ears and Katsura thought he wouldn't mind letting himself be embarrassed for the rest of his days if he heard the sweet melody leave the other boy's vocal chords every time. It was quickly becoming his favourite sound.

Takasugi got even closer, but he did so slowly. He breathed in the scent that was simply Katsura, it didn't matter how much they fought, how bloodied they were or how much they walked, Katsura always, always smelt good, clean, wonderful. The boy with dark and long hair had a sweet scent, something that reminded Takasugi of honey, spring and warmth, he really didn't know how to describe it otherwise. He had always thought his friend was a bit of a clean freak but he supposed in these kinds of situations it came in handy, and frankly he was filled with fondness every time he saw the other doing anything to keep himself and the rest of them free of any dirt. 

He brushed his lips against the now shorter boy's cheek, making Katsura inhale sharply at the action. His face was so soft, it was burning under his lips and Takasugi felt a little proud that he could make the boy before him have this kind of reaction. And only when he was with him did Katsura let himself fall apart, it was addicting. He pressed his lips more firmly in the same spot, giving Katsura's cheek a chaste but lingering kiss.

Takasugi didn't think he was one for romance, he didn't think anyone in the situation they were in would be, but he couldn't deny that he liked, loved, kissing Katsura. He liked their slow moments when it felt like nothing in the world could ever disrupt their peace and he liked how Katsura's smile tasted best right in those stolen fragments of quiet. He moved an inch away, wanting to see the other's expression.

Katsura slowly opened his eyes after feeling Takasugi's lips leave his face. It wasn't the first time Takasugi kissed him, of course it wasn't, but it still felt as if it was and now his heart was going off like one of his bombs and a little zoo had taken place inside his stomach. He blinked his eyes one, two times before looking shyly through his lashes at the boy in front him. Takasugi wasn't smirking, instead there was a small, real smile on his lips and it was so rare it made it all the more beautiful.

"...So beautiful." Katsura didn't notice he was saying the last part out loud until the last syllable left his lips.

He immediately ducked his head down, finding shelter in Takasugi's shoulder and deciding in that moment that he never wanted to show his face ever again. Katsura could have died from the embarrassment right then, it was too much. He hoped Takasugi wouldn't get mad at the compliment. Rationally he knew that wouldn't happen, but nothing felt rational in his brain when he was with Takasugi. He just felt like a puddle of nervous feelings attached together by green orbs and white teeth peeking out of plump lips, because at times it felt like Takasugi was the only one keeping his heart from bleeding out everything he felt and more.

Takasugi was shocked at the words. Even as Katsura hid his face in his shoulder he couldn't move. He didn't think of himself as beautiful, the complete opposite actually. He thought he was ugly, a monster, a horrible person and he didn't get why Katsura had chosen him, and he probably never would. But he felt so damn lucky, so happy to have Katsura in his life. He was his reason to wake up and fight and survive every day.

But when he was with him he didn't just survive, he felt alive. 

Takasugi took a step back and released his hold for a moment, making Katsura settle against him more snugly as he wrapped both his arms around him.

"You are the one who is beautiful."

Katsura's grip on Takasugi tightened, his hands clutching at his clothed back, not expecting to hear the words from anyone in his life, let alone Takasugi.

"It's not true... Shinsuke." Katsura denied as he felt his face burn. He liked how the name rolled off his tongue, if he could he would repeat it every second of his life, never getting tired of it. Of him.

Takasugi furrowed his brows. "But it is. You are." He didn't leave any room for arguments, not when it came to matters like these. "Beautiful." The whisper left him as he touched his lips to the top of Katsura's head, his long hair felt smooth against his mouth. "So fucking gorgeous." Takasugi continued, this time kissing Katsura's pale forehead that was showing from his shoulder.

Takasugi could feel his heart beating wildly. Or maybe it was Katsura's?

"...You feel like you are mine right now." The boy with green eyes suddenly murmured as he lifted his lover's face from his shoulder, kissing his other cheek softly as he hummed. "Are you?"

Katsura's eyes were burning. "I..." He forgot how to speak and everything else that wasn't Takasugi Shinsuke.

Takasugi smiled a little as he kissed the tip of his nose.

The childish gesture sent Katsura into a whirlwind of emotions, with his heart swelling painfully.

"Are you mine, Kotarou?" 

It was the quietest murmur until then but Katsura felt blown away by how loud the words sounded in his ears. He looked up at the young, handsome boy in front of him, his emerald eyes pulling him in another dimension completely, where deaths weren't caused by anything but nature, no blood could be seen and people lived together and peacefully. And then there was the two of them. The perfect life he could never reach but still be able to dream of.

"Yes." This time his voice didn't waver with hesitation as his hands pulled Takasugi more towards himself. "I'm yours Shinsuke." 

Takasugi smiled that beautiful smile of his again and leaned down, his forehead touching Katsura's. "Perfect in every way... and you're mine." Takasugi was closing the remaining distance between them.

"I'm yours..." Katsura confirmed quietly as his eyelids fluttered. "...forever."

As if to seal the oath he finally connected their lips in a kiss.

The kiss in itself was slow, as if they had all the time in the world, and right now they did. One of Takasugi's hands went to his lover's face, caressing him. Katsura thought that not even the inside of a rose could compare as his breath hitched in his throat at the softness of the other boy's lips while their mouths allowed them to feel each other, taste each other, the slow caresses enough to make Katsura feel weak and powerful at the same time. His heart felt too full in that moment and it hurt, but in a good way. And Katsura had never known pain wasn't always painful, he had found out only after developing these feelings for his best friend and now lover. The brush of their lips continued unhurried, the opposite of the pace of their hearts.

Takasugi thought this was the best feeling in the world, kissing Katsura felt as natural as breathing and he would die without his oxygen. He pulled on Katsura's full, lower lip one last time before breaking the kiss and pressing their foreheads together once again.

And he started laughing quietly.

Katsura was still out of it, fireworks going off in his head and lighting up his heart. Takasugi brushed his knuckles down Katsura's cheek gently, something that never ceased to amaze him. When they were together Takasugi was always gentle with him, on the battlefield he gave his all and slashed his enemies with force and precision and eyes lit on fire. But when they were together Takasugi never hurt him, he was never rough, or violent, or anything of the sort. Instead he was sweet and caring -and lovable and it made Katsura's eyes sting with emotion because he had been so lucky to have found this soul inside this cruel world.

Takasugi's gentle touch left Katsura wanting for more even before he was close. He had never felt this way. It was dangerous, he knew it was, but he couldn't stop himself from feeling. Not with Takasugi.

Katsura couldn't help it because he was completely and irrevocably in love with him.

He finally looked at Takasugi with a confused expression at his apparent amusement, hoping that would be enough to make the other boy explain why he was laughing. The now taller male stopped his chuckles and pecked the corner of his lover's mouth before grinning.

"Who said that hide and seek wasn't fun?"

 


	14. Leave your kids alone in a snowball fight and you're ready to write a book on parenting done right. PART 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry (very, very late) Christmas to anyone who celebrates it! Even if it's closer to New Year or for someone it might already be! I can't begin to say how terribly, incredibly SORRY I am for not having updated for so long, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I got caught up with other things and started doubting myself a little and time flied and I missed writing about them so much! But at least I had the Harry Potter movies and books to keep me company. You watch the 8 Harry Potter movies 2 times in a row and suddenly you're 'obsessed'. Yeah, right.... the question 'if Harry had taken Draco's hand and befriended him would things have turned out differently?' is what keeps me up at night.
> 
> I'm sorry I don't even know why I'm writing long notes that don't make sense, I don't want to bore you, I don't even know if someone reads them, if it was me I wouldn't. Just wanted to say that I listened to 'Rewrite the stars' one of the soundtracks from the new movie The Greateat Showman and I can't believe how good it is! I listened to that mostly while writing this chapter. I can't say for sure when I'm gonna update the next one, but I have a lot of free time and I'm working on the new chapter now. 
> 
> I also wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read my story and I read your comments again and again, you can't believe how happy they make me, I'm really grateful to anyone who has read even only the first chapter so THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart!
> 
> The chapter was too long so I split it in two parts. It's a terrible chapter and the inexistent 'humor' makes you want to drown in your own vomit so... sorry in advance! I should let you know that this whole chapter was born because of a meme:
> 
> "Tell the whole world we won bro!"  
> "We won."  
> "Why did you whisper it to me?"  
> "Because you're my world bro!"  
> "Bro!"  
> So I'm really terribly sorry in advance for this too.
> 
> Disclaimer: No old men or people in general were hurt in the writing of this, but terrible, terrible humor, and chapter in general, lie ahead. If you still want to read it you have been warned.
> 
>  

 

**# Day 5**

 

Gintoki had woken up early once again. He seriously had no idea what was wrong with him lately, couldn't he sleep like normal people did?

He sighed and got into a sitting position, ruffling his hair and yawning. Since he didn't feel tired he decided to get up anyway. That is when he noticed the kids were up too. In fact they were all huddled together and whispering in what he assumed was the baby language. Another thing he noticed was that a person was missing, it was Hijikata. He thought maybe he was in the bathroom or in the kitchen or something.

But then he remembered that the day before the Vice Commander had told them to be ready by 6 a.m. because they were going somewhere. Though he had no idea where, he was extremely curious to find out. He panicked for a moment because maybe the time had passed and Hijikata had gone alone! But then he saw the clock and it was still around five.

Gintoki's mind cleared from the sleep, nothing like a good shock to wake up in the morning.

And then he thought that Hijikata wasn't an asshole, he would never take back his word once he gave it. Well, he wasn't much of an asshole anyway, because sometimes he was, but it was okay because sometimes Gintoki was too (and he could be a lot worse than Hijikata). And honestly Gintoki didn't really dislike that, it was kind of like in a manga or an anime when the cool main character was a bully with the girl who was in love with him, and then you found out that he behaved like that because he had liked her all along and he became really nice afterwards.

To summarize Gintoki thought Hijikata would be sexy in the role of a bully.

He stopped what he was doing and put his head in his hands... shit, he sounded like a girl who liked the most popular boy in her high school!

Anyway, thinking about Hijikata, was it weird that he was already missing him? Maybe his mind hadn't really cleared from the sleep induced stupor. Or maybe it was Hijikata his mind wasn't clear from. For a second he considered to use that as a pick-up line on the Vice Commander... then he facepalmed because no. Just no. What was wrong with him this morning?

He slowly got up and without making any sound, because Otae was still sleeping, in two large strides he was near the kids. He crouched down and rubbed their little backs. "Already up?" He asked lowly.

"Papa." Shinpachi whispered it and Gintoki didn't know if he had done it not to wake Otae or because he was tired since it was way too early to be up, at least for Gintoki, but he was glad Shinpachi hadn't yelled as usual. Add this to the fact that being called like that sent chills down his spine and Gintoki was a pile of mush. When did he get this soft? These kids were doing something to him, he knew they were, and he had to regain control of his persona once again if he didn't want to lose his status as the cool main character. Or were there also cool, soft main characters? Too many questions were running through his head right now and not enough answers.

"Hey kiddos, d'you wanna eat something? And please don't shout." He had his voice very low, hoping they would copy him. He was mostly concerned with Shinpachi and Kagura, Sougo was a soft speaker to begin with. In this form at least.

"Yeeeees!" The little girl whisper-shouted while Sougo and Shinpachi nodded.

"Kay then." He looked around the room and in a split second made the decision.

"You know what? Let's go downstairs, it should be open already."

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

In less than five minutes they were up and ready, standing outside Otose's Snack Bar. Gintoki had a baby on each arm and one on his shoulders, so he knocked (kicked) at the door with his foot. After what sounded like clinking glasses and shuffling the door opened, revealing the owner of the bar.

"Oh. It's you." Otose regarded him with a raised brow and a scowl. Gintoki would pretend he didn't see the warmth hidden in her eyes.

"What do you mean 'oh it's you'? Aren't you happy to see us?" He gave her a huge grin because he felt like it and frankly it was difficult always putting façades up with Otose, they knew each other far too well.

"Them? Yes, I'm happy to see them. You? Not at all."

"Aww old hag, you hurt my feelings like this." He answered in a whiny voice, but his grin didn't slip from his face because he saw her lips twitch in a tiny smile.

He felt inexplicably happy today, maybe because Hijikata would take them somewhere later? Or maybe just the fact that soon he would simply see Hijikata and it made his heart flutter. And also another day spent with the kids was a good one. And Otae too, of course, a day spent all together was a good one. He focused on the conversation again when he heard the old woman speak.

"What feelings?" She asked offhandedly, as if she already knew the answer.

Otose opened the door more but before Gintoki could take a step forward Tama and Catherine came out from who knew where and took the kids from him, then Otose punched him in the stomach, albeit lightly.

"Oi! What was that for?" He rubbed at his belly just for show and hoping to make the bar's owner feel a little guilty.

Meanwhile Tama greeted him. "Good morning Gintoki-Sama."

"Hey." He greeted back with a lazy nod.

And the cat lady was already yelling at him. "Yo, Sakata idiot! Where are your money? We need the rent!"

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear that first thing in the morning!"

Otose gave him a light whack in the head. "How many days have passed since you last visited? I could have been dead by now and you wouldn't even notice. I had almost forgotten what their faces looked like!" She recomposed herself after taking a deep breath. "I would have gladly liked to have forgotten your ugly mug, however." There was anger and concern laced in her words and now Gintoki felt more than a little guilty, he was such a shitty person sometimes.

"Now, now, let's not exaggerate. No more than a few days have passed and I've been very busy. You've never had any trouble inviting yourself at my place though, and I don't see why you can't do it now too." He replied, trying to make her understand that she could drop by whenever she wanted. He understood her, he knew that if their situations were reversed and he didn't hear about Otose for a while he'd worry like crazy, after all she was the closest thing he had to a mother.

"Besides, here we are now, so it's all good. See?" He pointed at the kids who were already having fun.

Gintoki tried to save the situation as much as he could but she was still half-glaring at him. He thought quick on his feet and took Kagura from Tama, practically throwing the little girl in Otose's arms, because out of the three of them she had the best puppy eyes and could melt even the coldest hearts. He hoped it would work with Otose too, and work it did. Her eyes softened after recovering from the small surprise of having the little girl so close to her. She patted Kagura's head gently and the little girl started giggling, hugging her.

"Have they already eaten?" Her question was much calmer now and Gintoki relaxed.

"No, we just woke up." He answered truthfully.

"Come on in, then." She ushered them inside and closed the door.

Otose led them to a small area with little, plush couches and pillows that they adjusted so the kids wouldn't fall off and asked Tama and Catherine to make breakfast for their guests. Kagura and Shinpachi were sat on one side with Otose while Sougo was with Gintoki. Today Sougo was his usual, baby self, he wasn't upset or uncomfortable, instead he looked to be at ease and his eyes didn't stop following the old woman, he had really gotten used to her. Gintoki smiled to himself. Shinpachi too, he simply adored her and tried to get her attention in every way possible, to which Otose always responded. Gintoki thought that if she was trying to play the grandmother role she was doing a frickingly good job at it.

They ate breakfast, Kagura asked for more food, as usual, and a light chatter followed. Gintoki asked her how the business was proceeding while she asked him how they had spent their days. As they were talking Kagura caught their attention. She was pulling at Otose's sleeve and pointing at her mouth.

"What is it?" She asked the little girl and then Gintoki.

"It means she's hungry." He answered absent-mindedly.

Otose's eyes widened. "She has already eaten two servings."

"In her case she has  _only_  eaten two servings." He corrected her.

Otose laughed for the first time that morning. "She might have become little, but her appetite hasn't shrunk at all."

"Yeah, and I have to live with her." Gintoki directed Kagura a pointed look and the little girl smiled innocently at him.

"I might still have something in the kitchen." As Otose made to get up and bring the food Kagura gripped her sleeve again.

"Kitchen! Kagura kitchen!"

"You want to come to the kitchen too?" Kagura nodded her head at Otose's question.

"Me too!!" Shinpachi shouted from his seat, grinning widely.

"Too... me too." Of course Sougo followed their example.

The old woman looked at all of them. "Alright then."

After being in the kitchen for ten minutes Kagura was devouring almost everything in sight and Shinpachi was playing with whatever he came in contact with while Sougo was watching his friends and chewing on a strawberry. Tama quickly took the reigns of the situation before Kagura left them with nothing and she started engaging the children in entertaining activities, gaining their full attention. Catherine was eating a bag of chips while also listening to them and doing absolutely nothing to be helpful.

Otose went to the bar again and Gintoki followed her. Once he was sat she passed him a glass and he started drinking. But he put the glass down after one sip.

"This is juice." He stated in the flattest voice he had.

"What did you expect, alcohol? It's not even six in the morning."

Gintoki was ready to protest but with one look from her and he shut his mouth. He supposed this wasn't the worst in the world  thing to have, it was quite sweet actually, so he kept on drinking. Otose started polishing her glasses as they started talking again.

"How are the living arrangements going?" She was eyeing him carefully, expecting a decent answer.

"Good." Gintoki wasn't an idiot, he knew what she wanted to get at and he didn't want to breach the subject, again.

"I had honestly thought there would have been a lot more fighting, but you have been pretty silent these passing days. I didn't even need to come and shut you up myself." She said in a calm voice.

Gintoki was staring at his glass, still half full. "Now that we have kids we have to set a good example for them." 

Otose huffed. "You? Set a good example?"

Gintoki looked up at her and grinned. "Believe it or not sometimes I do the right thing too." He lifted the glass and took another sip. "Though only when people force me." He added as an afterthought.

Otose shook her head in amusement. "Otae perhaps?"

"You have no idea what she has made me do. I don't want to see a nappy ever again in my life!" Gintoki closed his eyes tightly as his body shook in disgust.

Otose chuckled. "Why are all men the same when it comes to children? You have gone through the same when you were a baby yourself." She sighed, as if disappointed in all the men in the world. Maybe Gintoki was exaggerating a little.

"Yeah, but if it's me it's not disgusting! With the others it is!" His body let out another shudder for good measure.

Otose put whatever she was cleaning down and her eyes focused a little, sharpening slightly, while she picked something else from the counter. Gintoki knew that whatever she wanted to hear would be difficult to keep from her.

"Only Otae is forcing you to take matters into your own hands? If I remember correctly there is another Shinsengumi officer living with you too, these days."

There it was, his favourite subject.

"Yeah. What about him?" He answered nonchalantly.

Otose raised an eyebrow as if mocking him, at least to Gintoki it looked like that. "Are you getting along?"

"We have to." He pointed in the general direction of the kitchen where laughter could be heard.

"Only because you have to?"

Gintoki frowned into his glass at her question. He didn't want to hide things from her, it didn't feel right, but this topic was a difficult one to approach. Though he was fairly convinced that maybe she knew even more than him on the matter right now.

"Well... no. Not really. I always thought he was an insufferable moron, and he still is, but... living together kinda changes the perspective. 'Sides he and Otae are becoming friends, she would skin me alive if I tried to fight with him." Otose remained silent, patiently waiting for Gintoki to continue. After a few seconds he looked up at her. "Kagura and Shinpachi  _adore_  him. They've gotten completely used to his presence and they miss him when he's not around because of work. I've never seen them warm up to anyone that quickly. It might be 'cause they're babies now, but still."

Gintoki had to do a conscious effort to remind himself that he was still talking about the children and not himself. Otose was listening carefully, she knew that the kids came before anyone else and even if he did anything he could to not make it seem like that he valued their opinion more than anyone else's. If they really weren't comfortable with something he would drop it immediately.

He continued. "And I suppose I'm getting pretty used to Sougo too."

Gintoki didn't want to think that these would be the last three days spent this way, with the kids, with Otae, and especially with Hijikata. Everything would go back to normal in a few days and in this universe normal meant not sharing an apartment or a family with Hijikata. His grip on the glass tightened minutely, however his eyes gave away nothing.

"You're getting used only to him?" Otose broke the silence, her eyes had softened a little, as if to reassure Gintoki and a knowing light shining in them, similar to the one Otae had in hers when she knew something Gintoki didn't. And he couldn't help his amused snort, the women in his life were dangerous. They knew far more than they should.

He decided he could loosen the grip on this just a little.

"Maybe." He relented.

It was all the proof Otose needed. She smiled and just like that the tension fled from the room. Gintoki let himself fall more into the stool, he had to admit he felt better now. After a few minutes of comfortable silence filled with the kids' voices Otose spoke again.

"Are you ready for the trip?"

Gintoki stood up straighter, taken aback. "Who the fu-"

"Language." Otose turned her head towards the kitchen, even if the children weren't here it didn't mean they couldn't hear and it was better to not risk it. Gintoki stared at her for a moment.

He tried again. "Whom the fu-

"No." Otose sighed resigned. It was too early for this.

"-ck told you that?"

"...you really had to say that?" She was unimpressed.

Gintoki suddenly got up and almost slammed his hands on the counter, whispering dramatically. "You don't understand! Since the kids have turned into babies I can't swear around them! Ever! Otae won't let me and at some point I even had to replace the curse words with things or fruits! Something like 'what the kiwi?' Do you hear how wrong it sounds?! It's hard for me old hag, how the hell can I make people understand what I mean like that?!" His eyes were desperate now.

"You can express yourself with normal words, like everyone does." Otose replied flatly.

"You can't express emotions with other words! That's like, illegal! Now nobody knows how I really feel because I can't curse! Damnit!" Gintoki breathed heavily and fell down on his chair again.

Otose regarded him for a second, pouring a glass of liquid (Gintoki had no idea what it was) for herself. "You need help."

He lifted his head at her statement. "From you?"

"From a specialized clinic."

"Now, that's harsh old hag." Gintoki frowned at that.

"It's your fault for being stupid. And stop calling me that, it's Mrs. Terada to you!"

"Haah? I'm not stupid and I've never called you like that! I don't plan on starting now!"

"Shut up brat and give me my rent!"

"I just remembered, I left the oven in the chicken! I have to go!" He stood up once again but Otose was faster than him and grabbed his yukata.

"Before you say an excuse at least say it right! You're not going anywhere without my money!"

"Money doesn't grow on trees or I would have my pockets full already!"

"Then go find a job!"

"It's not really an easy task right now!"

They kept on bickering for a while, Gintoki had forgotten how grumpy the granny was in the mornings sometimes. But he couldn't say he really minded it, it was nice in a way.

He had definitely woken up too soon.

  

* * *

 

 

Hijikata was currently walking in the streets of Oedo while smoking a cigarette. He inhaled deeply the familiar scent and allowed himself to relax fully, the smoke creating patterns in the sky then disappearing. He had really missed it, it was hard craving a good smoke and not being able to have it, so he decided he was going to take his time and give himself at least this.

It was a nice morning to have a walk, even if it was still pretty early there was already light outside, just one or two people every block he passed and the random car once in a while. It was a hot day, a great contrast to where Hijikata planned on spending the day today. He told himself he felt energized this morning because he was going to the barracks and he hadn't been there for a while, no doubt some of his men were already up and training. He could also see Kondo-San and talk about how things were proceeding in his absence.

He told himself it was this, and not because he felt a buzz of excitement running through him when he thought of where he was going to take the kids, Otae and Gintoki. He felt slightly nervous too because he didn't know if it was a good idea but he still wanted to go through with his plan, they all needed a break. He really hoped they would like it. Especially Sougo, he needed it after the day before and Hijikata had promised him (he secretly hoped Gintoki would enjoy it too.) With that in mind he kept on walking toward his destination.

  

* * *

 

  

Gintoki came back to the apartment when Tama was able to stop his and Otose's bickering, reminding him they had somewhere to be. She also said she would come to take care of Sadaharu later since he couldn't come with them because apparently animals were not allowed where they would go and Gintoki was even more curious. He opened the door and closed it behind them, leaving his boots and walking with his bare feet on the hardwood floor.

The kids were quiet as he had asked them to be, they still had a few minutes until six and he decided to let Otae sleep some more, but once in the living room he found out he didn't have to. She was already up and looked at them when they entered. She had her pajamas on, they were a very pale pink that in the dim light seemed almost white. Her hair wasn't in her usual ponytail, instead it was let down and reached just past her shoulders, the only indication that she had just slept was her fringe, which was a bit askew, otherwise her hair was impeccable. Gintoki wished his hair would behave like this too when he just woke up. A warm, sweet smile adorned her lips when she noticed them. 

"Hi." Her tone was as soft as her appearance.

"Hey."

Gintoki didn't mind seeing this side of her, since they started living with these arrangements he had rarely seen her angry and most of the time she was the definition of soft when she was with the kids. She also looked as young as she really was. It wasn't the first time she had to carry the weight on her shoulders but still she never complained once, always doing the right thing, no matter what. She took a few steps toward them and Kagura, who was on his shoulders, stretched her arms to be taken by her.

"Did you go for a stroll in the morning?" Otae questioned him even though her gaze was directed to the little girl.

"More like a morning disaster, but yeah, something like that."

She laughed. "Why did you wake up so early?" She then asked, a little amused.

"I didn't want to, apparently my internal clock is broken since I can't sleep anymore as much as I want to." As he said that Shinpachi, who was the only one who had walked all the way until then, tugged at his yukata to ask to be picked up too, like his other two friends. Gintoki held him in his right arm while Sougo was on his left, the little boy immediately hugged Gintoki, hiding his face in his neck.

"Hey, don't get all shy on me now." He chuckled as he hugged Sougo to himself some more, rubbing his cheek on the boy's soft hair affectionately, an action he had been doing the past few days unconsciously, but which Otae was aware of. She took two more steps toward them and gently stroked her baby brother's back.

"You're so good with them." She looked at Gintoki with those same eyes reserved for the three. Gintoki thought only the kids deserved that kindness.

"Me?" Disbelief was evident in his voice. "They adore you. The other day when they had to take a bath we couldn't get them off you."

Otae laughed at the memory. "Yes, but have you seen the way they look at you? They practically worship you." She was looking at him with raised eyebrows, as if daring him to disagree with her, still smiling.

"Are we really competing for who's a better parent now?"

"Maybe."

She chuckled again, her caresses now moving to Sougo. Gintoki had noticed that whatever she did she made sure to always split evenly between the kids and he was sure the next to receive the same treatment would be Kagura. He knew she was the best parent between them, but he would be damned if he let her knew. After ruffling Sougo's hair she looked at Gintoki's eyes again, but this time there was something hiding beneath, Gintoki knew it was worry.

"Is this... okay?" She made a fleeting gesture with her hand, her careful tone giving away what she really meant. As always she still worried for everyone else instead of herself.

Gintoki let a small smile grace his lips. "Course it is. If it wasn't I wouldn't be here, right?"

Otae let out a relieved sigh. "I guess so." She smiled brightly, planting a gentle kiss on Kagura's head.

"Mama." Kagura snuggled closer, her arms wrapping around Otae's neck and Otae kissed her forehead this time. Gintoki always saw her kissing the kids since they had turned little. She must really love them, or they were just that irresistible as babies. It was kind of cute, really.

"What about you?" This time it was him who broke the silence.

"This is more than okay." Her eyes were so full of sincerity and love that Gintoki thought she might really be their mother for a moment. It was also probably because they had only a few days left with them like this. Gintoki looked down at Sougo, who was watching the both of them with his little thumb between his lips and his eyes wide trying to take everything in.... forgetting this ever happened was going to be hard. He really didn't want to.

Otae hesitated a moment more before she resumed speaking, her tone still careful. "What about Hijikata?"

Gintoki lifted his head, his heart skipping a beat at the name. It seemed it constantly did that nowadays when Hijikata was the topic. "What about him?" He asked a little confused.

"You know, this situation. Is this alright for him too?"

Gintoki thought about the days they had spent together until now. "Have you seen him with the kids? 'Cause I have and believe me when I say he probably wants them more than they want him. And I can assure you sometimes I think he's their favourite. Always talking about...  'Dada' here and 'Dada' there." He made a funny voice during the last part and tickled the little boys who both giggled. Otae giggled a bit too and Gintoki felt a little better.

"He really likes them, doesn't he?"

Gintoki nodded in affirmation at her. "Of course he does, it's a little difficult to hate these chipmunks, even for him."

Otae huffed a laugh. "Oh come on, just because he is the Shinsengumi's Vice Commander it doesn't mean he is strict or angry about everything."

Gintoki looked at her incredulously, his eyes so wide Otae was afraid they would fall off his head for a moment. "Are we still talking about the same person?!" He seemed so shocked Otae couldn't help but chuckle.  

"Yes, we are."

"Nuh-uh, I think you're confusing him with someone else. Usually his angry frown is permanent on his face."

"Ah-huh, if you say so."

"Yeah, I do."

Otae decided not point out that if Gintoki knew Hijikata had a frown all the time it meant he paid close attention to his face.

However she decided to point at something else. "Gin-San, you think I haven't noticed the way you look at him?"

Gintoki felt blood fill his entire face. He knew Otae  _knew_  and it was pointless to try and hide what he felt now, but still he had thought it was because she was smart and attentive and had figured it out, not because he had been careless. He had been cautious, trying to behave as normally as possible when he was with Hijikata and other people, hadn't he? Or were the kids affecting him so much that he had lost sight of anything else but him? Shit, he had to be real careful here.

Otae, Otose and Zura too knew about it already, he couldn't have anyone else figure it out before he told Hijikata how he felt... what if it was Hijikata who found out next!? NONONONONONO! He couldn't let that happen! Gintoki had to be the one to tell him, he had decided he was going to be brave and spill his guts and later take the rejection he knew was coming. But he wanted to wait a little more because he didn't want to ruin the atmosphere right now. He was going to make do with what he had, which was still more than he had imagined possible.

Still he hadn't really admitted to her his true feelings, from what he knew Otae, even if she teased him endlessly, (and maybe he should be a little concerned because she was becoming like him, which he was a little proud of, too) maybe she thought that what he felt towards Hijikata was a little crush, but Gintoki had accepted that it was so much more than that, he couldn't even describe how much he felt. He didn't know exactly where this feeling stood but he knew now it was definitely more than  _like_ . And he was positive that she didn't know  the extent of his feelings so he tried to play it cool.

He shrugged a little. "I don't know what you're talking about."

And there it was that infamous smirk with which Gintoki was becoming familiar with lately. "Oh, I am sure you don't."

He looked away from her. "Take it as you want, I'm telling the truth."

"Then I guess you absolutely don't want to know about the way Hijikata  _looks_  at you." She sounded so damn smug, and turned to him one last time before starting to walk away and talking to the little girl in her embrace. Gintoki froze for a second before turning to her. Caution be damned he wanted to know every single detail!

"Oi- Otae wait! What do you mean the way he looks at me?" Gintoki swore he could hear her chuckles. "How does he look at me?! Oi Otae?! OTAE-CHAN?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

When the clock reached 6 a.m. Gintoki, Otae and the children were fully dressed and ready when Hijikata had returned. There was excitement in the air, mostly from the kids but from the adults too. Gintoki was really curious about this place and he also liked the idea of spending a day with Hijikata. Otae was also happy Hijikata had decided to take them somewhere, not only it would be a very good thing for Sougo after the day before, but for all of them.

Besides, maybe she could spend more time with the kids and leave Gintoki and Hijikata to spend some time together. Alone. She blushed a little and tried to smile discreetly. Who were they kidding, it was obvious what they felt for each other, if only they weren't so oblivious and stubborn... she decided that if they weren't going to do something about their situation sooner or later she would intervene. Still, today was about having fun and she had to admit she was curious, too, about where Hijikata wanted to take them.

"Is everyone ready?" She asked the small group.

"Yep."

She heard Gintoki's answer.

"Yes."

And Hijikata's.

"Yaah!"

And the kids'.

"Let's go then." Otae, still smiling picked Sougo up, since she had dressed him the baby had been awfully affectionate with her, not wanting to leave her side for even a minute and she couldn't be happier about it, she wanted to squish those absolutely adorable cheeks and hug him all day long. She had a soft spot for little kids. Gintoki had Kagura and Shinpachi while Hijikata was carrying a shoulder bag.

"What's that for?" Gintoki had asked him when he saw Hijikata first come in with that.

"You'll find out soon." Was the only answer he had received. He was so eager to find out he was almost anxious now.

They all went out of the apartment, Otae locking the door behind them, and it was even hotter outside. Summer had come and you could feel it. Luckily Hijikata had taken a car, a normal one so it wouldn't be noticeable, to take them wherever they had to go. The best thing in Gintoki's opinion was that it had air conditioning. Hijikata put the bag in the back with a few other things they might need.

"Do you want to take the passenger seat?" The Vice Commander had asked Otae.

"No thank you, I'd rather stay with the children on the back." She answered, for a second giving Gintoki a sideways look and a smirk, then she entered in the car, settling the kids in.

Gintoki turned away and his cheeks weren't a pink colour, it was just so very hot today. He tried to distract himself. "Oi, why did you only ask her if she wanted to take the front seat?"

Hijikata gave him a pointed look. "Because I know she won't try to get us killed."

"Why does that sound as if you're blaming me?" Gintoki asked a little annoyed now. It hadn't been his fault the last time. Not entirely.

"Cause I am. It was your fault."

Gintoki's eyebrow twitched at Hijikata's immediate response. "It wasn't my fault! You were the one driving!"

"You were the one distracting me and trying to take the wheel!"

Gintoki took a step forward. "It was moron number 2 distracting you and I was just trying to help since it's obvious you don't know how to drive!"

"My driving skills are exceptional, but I wouldn't expect you to understand! And you were even worse than him!" Hijikata countered, then corrected Gintoki. "By the way his name is idiot number 2."

In a far away place there was a man with spiked, red hair that sneezed.

"For your information I know how to drive very well! People always call me cause they want me to drive them where they want to go!" Gintoki shot back.

"Don't make me laugh! I'm the best driver! When the Shinsengumi has somewhere to be they always fight for me to be behind the wheel!" It was Hijikata who took a step forward this time.

"Oh please, who would want you? They're all afraid they'd die in a ride with you!"

They were in each other's faces now and Gintoki noticed Hijikata looked good from up close. Frankly he always looked good.

"You don't even... wait where did you get your driving licence?" Hijikata seemed to remember that Gintoki didn't have one.

"Oh.. that.. w-well..." Gintoki glanced away for a moment. "In a far away place." 

"Ha! I knew you didn't have one!" Hijikata said triumphantly.

"I have one! It's just different from the others!"

Well, Gintoki couldn't tell him he actually had his driving licence but that he had failed the normal course and had gone somewhere else to take it. Apparently Zura had had the same idea and in the end the plan had backfired on them since the amanto teaching them had been a criminal psychopath. After winning against him Gintoki and Zura had gotten it, it had taken a bit of convincing because Zura was always so adamant on doing the right thing, but in the end they had given themselves the licence. He still knew how to drive though.

Hijikata frowned. "What do you mean different?"

"C'mon it's late, shouldn't we go?" Gintoki nervously pointed at the car, but as he was getting ready to step inside Hijikata spoke again.

"No. You didn't." He stated with annoyance and maybe just a little horror.

"I don't know what you mean by that." Gintoki tried to open the car's door but Hijikata stopped him.

"Where did you take your licence?" He asked in a low voice.

"It's none of your business!" Gintoki replied quickly.

The Vice Commander's eyes widened a little. "It's illegal, isn't it!" It wasn't really a question.

"Just because you don't take something in the traditional way it doesn't mean it's illegal!" Gintoki tried to defend himself.

"Where did you take it?"

"I'm not telling you!" 

"Tell me or I'll arrest you!" Hijikata suddenly exclaimed.

"If you do I'll call the police!" Gintoki exclaimed back.

"I'm the police you idiot!"

"Shut up, you're a double idiot!"

Meanwhile Otae was watching the scene from inside the car, a little amused.

Shinpachi tugged at her Kimono. "Mama?"

She turned to him and stroked his soft cheek tenderly. "Yes darling?"

"Are Dada and Papa fighting?" Sougo was paying attention too, but he didn't seem uncomfortable, neither did Kagura nor Shinpachi.

Otae tried to explain it to them. "Oh no, they aren't really. When two people like each other very much but don't know how to express their feelings they argue to get rid of the tension between them that sometimes becomes heavy."

Shinpachi tilted his head confused.

Otae chuckled. "Don't worry, you will understand when you get older."

The little boy seemed satisfied with the answer. "M'kay!"

"Do you want to play a game while Dada and Papa finish?" 

"Yes!"

"Game!"

The kids agreed, except for Kagura, she was too busy eating to pay attention to anything else.

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Gintoki and Hijikata had finally settled after a while and now they were inside the vehicle. The former thought about the last time he had been in a car with the latter. And now here they were again, only with more people and more history behind them. For Gintoki Hijikata had gone from 'If-I-see-your-annoying-face-around-I'm-going-to-punch-you' to 'I-sorta-want-to-be-with-you-for-maybe-forever.'

It was a little freaky what a few weeks could do, but he had enjoyed spending time with him and it had been fun. He still couldn't completely wrap his head around this whole ordeal, what with the kids having been turned into actual kids and Hijikata living with them now, but Gintoki could wake up to see his face everyday and the thought was enough to make him oddly giddy. Hijikata started the engine then, the car ride didn't last that long and the kids were pointing at everything they saw, taking in their new surroundings and asking questions.

"What's that?"

"Wooo!"

"Caw bwooom."

"Hungry!"

"Did you see that?"

Their words were becoming clearer, Otae and Hijikata had also explained to him the day before that the Gorilla had found out new information about their situation and apparently their brain was developing faster than how it should happen normally, they would learn to walk, talk and think things thoroughly. The drug they had accidentally taken accentuated the normal growth they were supposed to have, except for the body.

Gintoki thought that maybe before turning back to normal they would be little geniuses trapped in the body of infants. He had no idea how true that was, but he wouldn't find out until the following day. In the meantime he joked around and entertained the kids but his attention in the end always came back to the man behind the wheel. He would have never believed Hijikata would have organized this, but hey, here they were now.

Hijikata was looking straight ahead at the road, but he spared a glance at the kids here and there, and at Gintoki too. The light haired samurai kept glancing at him too and it wasn't as subtle as he liked to think, the only thing he could think about was that he wanted to get closer, but he knew that there wasn't really a way to do so. He sighed a little frustrated.

When unexpectedly a loud noise was heard and the car came to a sudden halt, screeching tires reached their ears and Gintoki felt something trapping him to his seat. It was Hijikata's arm. He saw another car speeding by them and it was too close for comfort. People started yelling after it, apparently someone had passed with the red light before their eyes and the police was just behind. If Hijikata hadn't had quick reflexes then... well, certainly nothing good could have happened. After the initial shock they immediately turned around to check the kids.

"Is everyone okay?" Hijikata asked urgently.

Everyone was fine, Shinpachi was also laughing. "Do that again!" The little boy exclaimed.

They all let out a relieved sigh.

"...That could have been bad." Gintoki voiced out what the others were thinking.

"But Hijikata stopped just in time, thank you." Otae added while looking at the Vice Commander and he didn't really know what to say so he nodded.

Hijikata's arm was still functioning as a second belt for him and after a moment of hesitation Gintoki brushed his fingers on the back of his hand, wanting to feel his warmth and also to show his gratitude. The other man stiffened at the contact for a second before relaxing and letting Gintoki do what he wanted, he had to admit it was calming. 

It was difficult not going after that asshole but Hijikata reminded himself that he was out of duty and the police was already here, and they also had a whole day planned ahead of them. After making sure once again that everyone was fine Hijikata was ready to start the car again, but before doing so he touched Gintoki's knee, for a second, squeezing it, then grabbing hold of the wheel again.

Gintoki looked at Hijikata, who had his eyes on the road, and put his own hand in the spot the other had touched mere seconds before. It felt hot. He didn't move his hand anymore, hiding his smile under the pretense of looking out of the window.

  

* * *

 

 

After a more peaceful ride they finally arrived at the Oedo station. Gintoki and Otae were a little perplexed.

"Where we go?" Kagura asked eagerly, looking around herself. They had stepped out of the car and except Shinpachi, who wanted to walk, the other two kids were being carried.

"I don't know honey, but I think it will be a fun place Dada will take us to." Otae replied while Sougo snuggled in her neck.

"Fun!" Kagura smiled happily and moved her legs back and forth as she was almost sitting on Gintoki's arm instead of being held.

Shinpachi was gawking, his eyes filling with everything that he saw. They finally entered the station and went to the gate to show their tickets, which Hijikata had given them a few moments prior, and passed the security check. There was quite the crowd but it wasn't as full as Gintoki had imagined, probably because it was still a work day and it was early too. Otae was carrying Sougo while Kagura was in Hijikata's arms, and since Shinpachi instead was walking Gintoki had to bend a little awkwardly to hold his hand while he was watching everything with excitement sparkling from his eyes.

"Woooooow! Look at that!" He beamed at Gintoki and pointed at the huge spaceship in front of him.

"It's almost like you've never seen one before." Gintoki told him as he supressed a yawn. It was too early.

Shinpachi ignored him and kept on gaping at everything. "Look Papa!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm looking." Gintoki's tone suggested nonchalance but his eyes were rather fond.

"Amazing!" Shinpachi's eyes were shining with uncontained happiness as he looked at the place he found himself in, mesmerized by everything. Gintoki couldn't deny it was a refreshing sight to see Shinpachi genuinely amazed at what he was seeing, the smile on his face was difficult to erase.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeeeesss!" Shinpachi yelled, jumping up and down now.

"Slow down or you'll become a human yo-yo." Gintoki told him, it was hard to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"Ahahah! A yo-yo!"

This kid was really excited about everything, Gintoki felt his energy drain just from watching him. Maybe he should learn a thing or two from him, like that he'd avoid sleeping in late or during work. Probably. Nah, he'd still sleep because sleep is the cure for everything and he likes sleeping. It's just sleep that doesn't like him these days and makes him wake up early. Did he mention how much he dislikes waking up early?

"Yeah, it'd be hard to carry you then, can you imagine? We'd have to stick a string to you and make you go up and down." He added jokingly.

"Ahahahahah! Up and down!" Shinpachi was laughing loudly as if it was the best joke ever Gintoki had just cracked.

"Yeah, wait 'till it happens and it won't be so fun anymore." But Gintoki was snickering a little at the thought of a yo-yo Shinpachi and the baby's attention already diverted to something else in the spacious room.

The samurai felt himself being pulled in another direction. It was strange, so strange still. Four days had already passed, this was the fifth, and he still felt as if he was dreaming since the first day that this had happened. He never would have imagined even in his wildest dreams for something like this to happen, but as he watched Shinpachi's small hand hold his, his little body carrying him forward excitedly and his eyes sparkling with innocence and untainted happiness, Gintoki knew he would try his hardest to protect them with all that he had, even if it meant dying himself. They were the most important people he had in his life.

His hand closed tighter around the little boy's and he smiled softly. "You're really something you know, Shinpachi-Kun?" 

Shinpachi turned his head to him and grinned with his teeth in full display, making Gintoki grin in return.

"Gin-San!" They both turned at Otae's voice.

"We have to go, buddy." Gintoki pulled slightly on his hand and Shinpachi nodded.

"Oki!" He followed his guardian to where the others were waiting for them, still with excitement in his step and Gintoki noticed.

When they arrived at the bottom of the stairs an employee greeted them and after their tickets were checked again they passed. The inside was even better than the outside if the children's awed gasps were anything to go by, especially Shinpachi's. The walls were a creamy colour, a contrast with the deep, rich red, and comfortable-looking, seats. There were big windows on both sides of the spacecraft, so once they were in outer space the guests could immerse themselves in the vastity of the universe. There were six seats to their left near the entrance.

"Enjoy your ride, we hope you will choose us next time too for a safe flight." Another attendant had come to make sure that everything was fine then took his leave, the kids waving him bye to which he smiled and waved back.

Kagura struggled in Hijikata's hold once she saw their seats. "Window! Dada!"

Hijikata put her on the seat near the window, Shinpachi followed her and sat in the middle while Otae took her place next to Shinpachi, with Sougo in her lap, the little baby cuddling comfortably against her as she stroked his hair softly, making sure to fasten their seatbelts so they would be safe. Kagura and Shinpachi then started a conversation about space, the little girl was blabbering something about stars, maybe? They jumbled words together and talked so fast Gintoki wasn't completely sure what they were saying. 

The Vice Commander took the seat opposite from Kagura and Gintoki sat next to him. It's funny, he thought, how a few weeks ago Gintoki would have sat as far away from him as he could, not wanting to stay with Hijikata for a second more. But now here he was, wanting to be as close as possible to the other man. How much things could change in such a short period of time, it was almost too sudden for him to comprehend.

Hijikata felt Gintoki sit next to him, their legs accidentally touched in the process and his face felt a little warmer at the thought that they would spend the whole ride like this. Hijikata shook his head a little and to distract himself he looked around. People were starting to come and occupy the empty spots and in a few minutes everyone was inside as the door closed and the captain greeted them through the speakers, saying they would leave shortly and the name of the place of their destination.

He looked at Gintoki and Otae, trying to see if they had somehow discovered his plan but they seemed normal, no reaction from the place's name save for some slight confusion. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards, it meant this would still be a surprise for them too. It didn't take long for the spaceship to lift from the ground and the roof of the station opened, allowing them to go up, up and up.

Kagura had her face squished against the glass of the window. "Yaaah!!" She shrieked in joy as they flew in the air. Her little hand tried to reach for the clouds and touch them but she was confused when her palm came in contact with the glass. She pouted her lips cutely at the clouds flying past, like they had personally offended her. Gintoki and Otae chuckled at the scene and Hijikata smiled a little.

"Kagura-Chan, there is the glass. You can't actually touch a cloud." Gintoki informed her as he moved forward in his seat to ruffle her hair.

"Mmmnhh." Kagura let out a small whine but her annoyance was quickly forgotten as they went up a wall of white clouds and far up, the sky turning slightly darker. The babies started giggling.

Otae held Sougo a little higher too so he could see. "Isn't this amazing Sou-Chan?" The little boy nodded his head vigorously at her words, keeping his eyes transfixed on the glass.

Soon they breached the sky and were flying in the awaiting space, a dark, dark blue surrounding them, lit up by the stars passing by, meteors, planets and everything else supposedly found in outer space. The kids, like every other child aboard, let out gasps of surprise and excitement and their expressions conveyed what they were feeling, the awe and innocence on their faces touching the adults' hearts.

Hijikata looked to his left too, staring out at the window, with the amanto technology everything was becoming possible now. He let himself be carried away by the view and the darkness surrounding them. He saw a comet flying past and wondered for a moment what it would be like to be one of them, not having any thought or responsibility to attend to, simply not having anything to deal with.

Meanwhile Gintoki felt a little tired, maybe it was the space, as amazing as it looked it was making him a little dizzy. Or maybe it was because he was not used to look after little children so much or maybe because he couldn't sleep sometimes during the night. He didn't know what it was, either way he was tired and when he felt his eyelids close he did nothing to prevent that, instead he just let the feeling take over him. His head felt heavy so he leaned back on his seat to try and find a good position, but it was uncomfortable and made his neck stiff. He was falling asleep and starting to lose grip on reality, so when his head lolled to the right he simply let it, and when he felt something warm and comfortable underneath him he stayed like that.

Hijikata, who was still looking out of the window a little lost in his thoughts, was startled to feel the weight on his shoulder. When he turned around he saw a mass of silver hair. Apparently the Yorozuya had fallen asleep. On him. Hijikata's cheeks coloured pink at having him so close... but he didn't want to disturb the other or move him from his position so Hijikata let him be. And if he slightly lowered his shoulder to make Gintoki more comfortable or leaned the tiniest bit towards him to feel him closer, well that wasn't anybody's business.

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

When there were only ten minutes left before they landed Hijikata pushed down the curtains on the side of their window, not wanting them to know where they were until they landed and saw for themselves. He was lucky that on their left there was an old man who had decided to take a nap and had also drawn his curtain as well.

"You really want to keep the mystery until the very end, don't you." It was a statement more than a question.

"I want this to be a surprise for everyone." He simply told Otae.

Hijikata was also curious to see the expression on her face when she saw where they were, he thought that she deserved a break more than anyone here. She always took care of the kids, and of them too, never wanting anything in exchange. And also... Hijikata turned his head a little to his right to watch the sleeping figure beside him. He really wanted to see what expression Gintoki would make once they got there.

"Isn't he heavy?" Otae suddenly asked him. "Your shoulder is going to be sore." As much as she liked to see them getting this close (and squealing on the inside when Gintoki had fallen asleep on Hijikata) she didn't want him to have a sore shoulder because of the silver samurai.

Hijikata looked up at her question, maybe he was imagining it but he thought that for a moment he heard amusement mixed with concern in her tone. Nah, he was probably imagining it. He still blushed at the fact that, unfortunately, they weren't invisible, and she had seen Gintoki sleeping on his shoulder for almost two hours.

Hijikata shrugged. "...S' fine. But if I find that he has been drooling on me I'm going to make him commit seppuku. And you can't stop me." There was fake anger in his voice and Otae giggled, he didn't really feel as embarrassed anymore. It had been almost easy to fall into this routine with her and Hijikata was grateful she was with them right now, besides he was pretty sure that if he or Gintoki had to change as many diapers as she had they would have gone completely mad.

After a few more minutes they finally arrived, it had taken them two hours in total. The kids, as excited as they had been, had still fallen asleep some time after they had set off and now Hijikata and Otae carefully woke them up. With Shinpachi they didn't even have to say his full name, with Kagura mentioning food was enough and Otae had to rock Sougo a little for him to wake. With Gintoki though, it was different. Even if it wasn't exactly comfortable Hijikata decided to pay attention to the kids first before waking him.

When it was Gintoki's turn Hijikata shook him slightly by the shoulder but nothing happened. He tried again, this time by calling him 'Yorozuya' and shaking him a little but he didn't receive a response. Hijikata raised his voice and touched his arm, making Gintoki fall more into him as some mumbling came out from his mouth, slightly ajar. Hijikata had tried not to pay attention during the flight, but it was difficult to look away from him. From the way his eyebrows scrunched up (adorably), to the way his lips parted slightly when he let out soft puffs of breath, and what Hijikata couldn't help but notice was how young he really looked. When he wasn't holding a sword or protecting people Gintoki looked... different.

He knew the other man was fairly young, they were the same age from what he had heard during that day at the barracks, but normally he looked older than he actually was. Not in a bad way, but like he had to grow up too fast to fulfill his duties, and Hijikata supposed Gintoki had. So now, as he watched him turn and mumble sleepily, Hijikata couldn't help but be drawn to him even more. Gintoki's hand, seemingly from nowhere, had closed around his forearm and was clutching it loosely. Hijikata got a little closer and this time he whispered his name.

"Gintoki." The samurai's eyelids fluttered and his fingers twitched as he let out a low, quiet groan.

Hijikata knew he had to raise his voice if he really wanted to wake him up, but he was mesmerized by the way Gintoki's fingers clung to him and how his eyelashes quivered with every small movement. Or even the way his plump lips opened and closed, inhaling the air before letting it out, and Hijikata felt slightly out of breath. Fortunately there were other ways to wake him up like, for example, letting the little girl do the waking for him.

"PAPA!" Kagura screamed and she jumped from her seat and flung herself at Gintoki. 

Hijikata would have tried to stop her, a little worried that she would have fallen down, if he wasn't so shocked, and a little impressed, at what he had just seen. It seemed Otae was thinking the same since her expression mirrored his. Between their seats there was some space, it wasn't like other vehicles where people were usually almost crammed together, there were some small tables too and even if they didn't have one there was still enough space for ten grown adults to stand comfortably. For a baby who couldn't walk yet she certainly knew how to jump.

"Phf-whug-ahh... w-what?!" Gintoki spluttered as he tried to breathe and understand what was going on. He found Kagura's bright blue eyes a few inches away from his.

"Papa up!" Her voice was shrilling to Gintoki's ears and she was sitting on his stomach. He had felt like someone was trying to make him spill his organs when he had woken up, this explained why.

"Oi pipsqueak, next time try to wake me without killing me, yeah?" He grumbled annoyed but still patted her head as Kagura simply giggled and held onto him.

"Did you have a good rest, Gin-San?" Otae asked him and there was something in her voice Gintoki didn't really want to read too much into.

"It was great." He stated mockingly, not really wanting her to know how much he had actually enjoyed his nap. But by her smirk she probably knew.

He could still feel Hijikata's warmth.

Gintoki looked around him and saw that people were already standing up to leave. "Are we already here?" Hijikata nodded at his question.

They stood up too, Otae was holding Sougo while Gintoki had Kagura and Shinpachi, and Hijikata took care of taking their things. Once ready they walked down the stairs with all the other passengers but they stopped at the end and stared. Because there were huge windows from the floor to the ceiling surrounding them and from what they could see outside everything was white. White with snow. Gintoki spluttered a little and marvelled at where he was then he turned to look at Hijikata, gawking a little.

"Where are we?" Otae asked, shocked to say the least. She was thinking that maybe this was a dream because it was still summer, right?

"It's a planet not too far from Earth. Here it's winter all year around." Hijikata explained to them.

"How?"

He smirked a tiny bit at Gintoki's incredulous tone. "You wouldn't believe what you learn from criminal amanto when they start blabbering. And let's say that using the Shinsengumi name isn't that bad, sometimes."

Gintoki grinned at him. "So you do use it to cash in some favours!"

"I didn't say that! I just said that sometimes it's quite handful and I-" Hijikata caught himself there because he didn't want to be heard by everyone while he yelled that he cared for the kids and that he wanted to spend more quality time with them. He coughed in his hand and resumed more quietly. "-I guess this will be good for the kids."

Gintoki eyed him oddly after the slight pause he made and Otae was smiling brightly as if she had read Hijikata's mind. "Gin-San I think it was an amazing idea to come here and we should all be very grateful to Hijikata. Besides, if you want to know who throws 'his name here and there for some favours' ask the crazy stalker, he will know for sure." Otae exchanged an exasperated glance with Hijikata, who wanted to laugh but felt bad at the same time because he actually knew about the episode she was referring to.

As they kept walking they started seeing how big this place really was. There was a mix of amanto and humans, families, couples, friends, all enjoying themselves. It was quite nice, Gintoki thought, and he wasn't going to voice this out but he still let a small smile grace his lips. The kids, who had been in their own world, finally looked around them. Shinpachi started laughing happily, Sougo smiled brightly and Kagura gasped so loudly Gintoki thought she had sucked all the oxygen in the air for a second.

"What that?!" The little girl pointed at one of the windows.

"That is snow." Otae replied. Kagura's eyes became huge and the brunette didn't know if the kids had any idea what snow was in their state. She thought about explaining it to them but Gintoki intervened before she could speak.

"What do you think is snow?"

Shinpachi was the one to answer. "It's fluffy ice!" He exclaimed.

Gintoki smirked a little and crossed his arms, looking down at them smugly. "Close enough, but not quite." Then he nodded seriously as he gave his answer. "Snow is actually frozen sugar."

"Oooooh!" The kids were in awe.

Gintoki turned immediately to Otae before she could even open her mouth. "Don't fight me on this." He told her seriously.

"I didn't say anything." She raised both of her hands like people in movies did when they were being threatened with a gun while Hijikata shook his head at Gintoki's answer.

"Snow." It was Sougo who had whispered it quietly, his eyes were shining brightly with the white snowflakes reflecting in them and he was trying to reach with his little hand the window, making grabby hands at it.

"In a minute you will be touching it." Otae whispered back to him, he was so adorable that she really couldn't get enough of any of them. But in that instant she noticed that Sougo had a thin t-shirt on. Actually all of them had clothes more suitable for the warm weather.

"Oh no." She muttered in horror.

"What?" Gintoki looked at her confusedly.

"We are not properly dressed for the winter season! We can't let the children run around in the snow like this!" She was frantically waving her free hand in the air.

"Oh." She had a point, Gintoki thought.

"That's alright." Hijikata's calm voice broke the atmosphere.

"But..."

He pointed down. "Now you can look inside." He kneeled and unzipped the shoulder bag and the other two gathered around to see that inside there were some warm, winter clothes. "You thought I wouldn't have considered all the possibilities before coming here?" He smirked a little at Otae and Gintoki. Otae sighed in relief while Gintoki got down beside him to examine the itmes.

"You actually came prepared." He commented offhandedly, too engrossed in the clothes to notice Hijikata's light blush at their proximity, or his words or both.

"That's one of the qualities required in my job." Gintoki huffed at his answer.

The clothes consisted of thermal shirts, jackets, boots, gloves, trousers, socks and more, basically what you saw on who practiced skii. Inside the station there actually was a dressing room in which they got changed. Hijikata's clothes were a dark black/blue except for the red lines on the sides of his jacket and trousers while Gintoki's were a light grey with two stripes of deep blue on each side (A/N:~you see what I did there~). Otae's were a light pink while Kagura's, Shinpachi's and Sougo's were respectively red, green and yellow. Otae was surprised that it was a comfortable fit for everyone.

"How did you know our sizes?" She questioned Hijikata curiously.

"Uuh..."

Hijikata had picked the clothes with Kondo, who had insisted that they go to personally buy them instead of sending Yamazaki like his original plan had been. And as much as he didn't want to he couldn't say no to his Commander. It had been a challenge to find a shop open at five in the morning since that had been the only time he had been available after deciding this impromptu vacation, but they had managed to find one in the end. Choosing for Gintoki hadn't been difficult at all, they took the ones with Hijikata's size since their bodies structures were similar. For the kids Kondo had asked a woman who was had been shopping there with her child, Hijikata had no idea why she would be shopping at that hour with her kid but she was kind enough to help them. Frankly that had been embarrassing but he was grateful the clothes fit now. 

The fact was that when it had come to Otae, Kondo had immediately picked the outfit and said it would fit, because he had spied on her and gone through her wardrobe so many times he could pick clothes for her with his eyes closed and his hands behind his back. Now, how did Hijikata explain this to the woman? She would kill his Commander and he couldn't let that happen (even though he would understand) because the Shinsengumi needed him. And he also didn't want to anger her, they ought to have fun day today.

"Intuition?" It was more of a question than anything else what came out of Hijikata's mouth. He shrugged for good measure too, hoping she would be content with that.

"Well, your intuition was correct!" She exclaimed happily and then turned to talk to the kids. "Don't you like your clothes you beautifulprettysweetdarlin-?"

"Otae." Gintoki interrupted pointedly.

"Sorry." She tried to contain herself with the compliments.

Hijikata let out a relieved sigh when she turned away. He saw Gintoki raise his eyebrows as if saying 'really?' and he was 95.5% sure the white haired samurai knew, but Hijikata wasn't about to explain it to him either so he scowled, silently communicating 'shut up.'

Shinpachi came to him and tugged on his trousers. "Thank you Dada! I like them!" A chorus of 'tank' echoed by the other two as well.

Hijikata's heart was beating a little faster  and he kneeled to be at the boy's level, patting his head gently. He had been worried they might not like what he had organized but everyone seemed genuinely happy and he finally allowed himself to relax a little and try to enjoy the day with them, and that was better than pretending these kids didn't have any effect on him. He didn't know this but every time he looked at any of them his eyes softened.

"You're very welcome." He told them quietly.

Gintoki watched the scene fondly, his heart accelerating too. He looked at Otae and smiled a little, she smiled back at him. Today was going to be a good day.

 

* * *

 

 

Once they were out of the station the cool breeze hit them, but given the warm clothes they were wearing it was a pleasant kind of cold, a great contrast to the hot temperature back in Kabuki-Cho. The kids couldn't stop yelling excitedly and Shinpachi was pouring out enthusiasm, running around in circles by their feet while screaming 'yoo-hooo!' and 'yeeeeeaaaaa!' and Gintoki thought the little kid was probably going to vomit any moment if someone didn't stop him soon. But he decided he was too lazy for that so he just hoped Shinpachi didn't throw up on him.  Meanwhile Otae had taken off one of Sougo's little gloves (she still couldn't believe how tiny their hands were) and bent down to scoop up some snow in her hand.

"It's alright love, you can touch it." She told him gently and Sougo made to reach for it, but as a second thought he retreated his hand and hid his face in the crook of Otae's neck. She chuckled at the gesture. "It's fine Sou-Chan, I promise. Just touch the snow with one finger, okay?"

Sougo lifted his head and saw Shinpachi with his hands deep in the snow, already trying to build something. The little boy caught his eye and smiled brightly at him, all his teeth in display as he gave him a thumbs up and Sougo shyly smiled back. Encouraged by Shinpachi he turned around again and saw Otae's kind gaze directed at him, so very slowly he reached again for the white fluffiness, his hand closed in a little fist except for his pointer finger and finally it came in contact with the snow. When he felt how cold it was he jumped a little and gasped.

Otae smiled. "It's cold, isn't it?" Sougo nodded and tried to hide when she moved her hand, full of snow, towards him, all the while giggling while trying to escape.

"Mama!" He squeaked and she was laughing as she dropped what was left on her hand, nudging her nose to his affectionately and making Sougo giggle more.

Meanwhile Kagura, who had been in Gintoki's arms until then, asked to be put down. The little girl sat on the snow and clapped her hands twice on the ground, assessing that it was quite soft and she then bent forward, her face coming in contact with it.

"Oooooooh!" It was the sound Kagura made before turning over and laying down in the white mantle, her face whiter than before. She started moving her arms and legs up and down, laughing loudly. Hijikata and Gintoki were witnessing the scene.

"She kind of looks like you." Hijikata observed.

Gintoki froze and his heart skipped a beat as his thoughts all centered in one. 'Wow, does he really think I'm as adorable as a baby seeing the snow for the first time-'

"When you're drunk." Hijikata added.

'Oh.'

"Is today 'Insult Gin-San day' or something?" Gintoki asked annoyed, out loud this time. Maybe Otose and Hijikata had decided today it was.

Hijikata ignored him and continued. "Except she's not swimming in her own vomit."

The light haired samurai's eyebrow twitched. "Oi!"

The other turned to him unfazed. "Are you actually denying it?"

They glanced down when Kagura started making noises with her mouth. "Vrrrrom vrrroom!"

Well, he did actually have a point. Gintoki remembered doing something similar once when that idiot of Sakamoto had convinced him he was a human motorcycle, though he remembered only little bits because he had been completely piss drunk.

"No, but I'm still taking offence!" The samurai crossed his arms and turned his head the other way. He was sure if he had long hair they would have made a 'swish' motion and hit Hijikata straight in the face.

Little Kagura now turned around and gathered some snow to create a small hill and put her head on it. "Pillow!" She started giggling again, her baby blues disappearing behind her eyelids. Honestly she was very cute and Gintoki would have smiled if he hadn't been pretending to be angry. Hijikata got a little closer to him and with his elbow he gave a little, gentle jab to his arm.

"You didn't let me finish." His tone was a little softer and Gintoki's knees were only a little less stable.

"So you can keep on insulting me?" The light haired man made sure to keep the smile out of his voice, it was difficult when Kagura was making funny faces at them.

"Actually I was gonna say that-" Hijikata got a little closer, their arms fully pressing together, Gintoki strained his ears to catch everything the other was saying and Kagura smiled cutely when she saw how close her the two were. "-your smiles are very similar." Gintoki's breath hitched in his throat as Hijikata added the next part.

"Both... adorable."

The last word was whispered so quietly it took two long seconds for Gintoki to comprehend it and when he did he was so glad he remembered how to stand or else he would have fallen into a puddle of snow by now. It was  _not_  fair the effect Hijikata had on him. His face felt like lava and he tried to hide it the best he could beneath his fringe. The Vice Commander stepped away to pick Kagura up and clean the snow off her clothes and fuck, Gintoki was so completely gone for the man in front of him.

Hijikata didn't know what had gotten into him. He really, really had no idea why he did what he just did. Never would he have thought to say something like  _that_  right now but judging by Gintoki's red face he felt kind of good about it. Maybe more than kind of. After all they were in a world practically made of snow and today they were supposed to enjoy it.

Before when he had glanced at the white haired samurai and then at the little girl he had seen the similarity between them and had felt the sudden urge to let Gintoki know. And he had felt like the look Kagura had given him just before he had blurted that out had made him brave enough to do so. Or maybe it was just his imagination. Inconspicuously Hijikata stole a glance at Gintoki from the corner of his eye and he saw a barely supressed smile on his face.

He didn't regret his actions because letting go, even if it's just for a little, felt good.

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

After maybe a few minutes of the kids playing in snow two figures approached them.

"Well, hello there and welcome!" A joyful voice greeted them.

It was a tall, slender man, his height was close to as Gintoki's and Hijikata's and he looked to be in his early twenties. He was wearing a dark blue and white skii tracksuit, beneath his ski cap dark brown/black tufts of curly hair framed his green eyes and a wide smile was stretched across his lips. 

"My name is Johnny Johnson." He continued in a deep, friendly voice. "And I will be your instructor/assistant/best friend for the day! It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

Nearby there was another man whose clothes seemed more formal and he introduced himself as the owner of this place, the three adults introduced themselves. Shinpachi actually squeaked from the excitement of meeting new people.

"Oh, hi there little man." Johnny greeted in a friendly tone as he waved at him.

"He is Shinpachi. The other two are Sougo and Kagura." Otae pointed at each child in turn.

"Hello buddies, how are ya?" The kids giggled at Johnny's question and answered at the best of their abilities, resulting in enthusiastic blabbering.

The owner smiled slightly at the display, he exchanged a few words with Hijikata then excused himself to attend to some other matters. After a few seconds, when it was clear that the man was out of earshot, Johnny looked at them seriously.

"Listen carefully guys. I don't care what you do, as long as that man is satisfied with my job and keeps on paying me then go ahead and do whatever you want. You stay out of my job and I stay out of yours. Just to be clear, I'm only doing this for the money." He finished with an almost bored expression.

Hijikata and Otae were surprised by the statement, the man in front of them had changed completely under a second. They exchanged a look, knowing the same thoughts were running through their heads. Gintoki instead had a different approach to the matter, he smirked and got a little closer to Hijikata and Otae.

"I like this one. It seems he already knows everything there is to know about life!" He whispered excitedly.

Otae simply sighed, she knew he liked him because both of them pretty much thought the same things from what they had just seen. "Of course you do." She muttered, contemplating whether it would be safe for the children to stay with both Gintoki and their instructor today. One was already too much at times.

"Yeah.... what's your point?" Gintoki asked confused.

Otae decided that if he didn't get her point then there was no reason to explain it.

Meanwhile Johnny, completely oblivious with what was going on, continued. "Now, if you want to have a tour of the place, follow me." He was ready to turn around when a question popped up in Gintoki's mind.

"What's this place called again?"

"Snow Place." The instructor had the same bored expression on his face as he answered.

Gintoki snorted as he raised an amused brow. "Who gave it this name? A three year old?" He snickered a little thinking that amanto were  _very_  original. From what he had seen this planet was awesome, they could have at least put a little more effort into it.

In the exact moment Gintoki was thinking that they saw Kagura, who had been very quiet during their conversation, crawling at their feet. She stopped abruptly and then rolled into the snow, giggling when her face was completely covered in it, then proceeded to take a handful and throw the fluffy whiteness in the air. Which fell back on her face. And then she added the sound effects. "Guuuhbwuah! Vrrrrshhhhhh BOOOOOM!" And managed to cover everyone in snow. It seemed she particularly enjoyed doing that. The little girl squeaked in laughter while Otae tried to clean her.

Johnny looked up at him again as he answered. "Actually it was a two year old."

"...what?"

 

* * *

 

 

Gintoki didn't know about the others but he had to do some double-takes a few times because this place was incredible and he couldn't believe he was actually here without having paid for anything, it was awesome. Everything was covered in white, they were completely surrounded by snow and now he was glad he was overdressed because it wasn't exactly warm. People were scattered all around them, having fun and spending their time together.

Right now as they were passing by there was a lift over their heads, Johnny had explained that this was the Express Lift that you could take to simply have a panoramic view or to take you to one of the slopes where you could practice your skiing abilities, some people on the chairs still had the skiis attached to their feet and it almost looked as if they were flying. A little noise pulled him out of his thoughts. It was Kagura, she had her mouth full and white.

"Kagura-Chan! Spit it out immediately!" And Otae was fretting over the little girl, all worried.

Beside her there was a small bush covered in snow and Kagura had her hands in it, stuffing her mouth. The good thing was that it was a bush so people hadn't walked all over it and it didn't seem dirty, actually sparkling white. Gintoki wasn't worried, he had seen her eat much, much  _worse_  and the times she got sick were when Gintoki and Shinpachi were too so she caught the virus by being around them all day, but apart from that she rarely did and never to a dangerous point, which might have to do with her powerful amanto immune system. And he also thought she had taken the frozen sugar thing very seriously.

Their instructor watched them for a second and started laughing, he seemed surprised at the scene in front of him. "Is she for real?" 

"You have no idea what she's capable of eating." Gintoki answered.

Johnny gave another bark of laughter when he saw little Kagura putting other snow in her mouth while Otae was busy cleaning one of her hands with only one of her own hands since her other arm was occupied by Sougo. Hijikata went to help her. Gintoki kept on watching. What? He was lazy by nature.

"She's my favourite so far." Johnny commented.

Otae looked at him a little distressed. "You can't choose favourites when it comes to children." From her tone she sounded a little annoyed too.

Hijikata looked at Gintoki as he mouthed  _'actually you can'._

_'I know'_ Gintoki mouthed back.

"Are you telling me you have never thought one of your children was the best at something or better than the others?" Johnny raised his eyebrows as he questioned Otae, as if daring her.

"They're not our kids." The words came out of Hijikata's mouth absent-mindedly before he could think them over.

"They're not?" Their instructor was a little baffled with surprise. He looked at Gintoki who nodded his head, agreeing with Hijikata. "Oh. I thought you were a couple with three kids and an uncle tagging along."

Gintoki was suddenly interested in his opinion. "Who did you think was the uncle?"

Johnny took a second to think and pointed at him.

He grinned. "When you say uncle you mean 'the boring uncle living off his sibling's family cause he's poor' or 'the crazy rich good looking uncle being so kind as to take his relatives on a trip?'"

As Johnny was about to reply Otae took over the conversation before the two of them spent the next hour debating whether the world would be a better place if monkeys ruled it. Knowing Gintoki it could come to that.

"It's a long story, the three of them were 'transformed' by a substance found in their food, an idea that some amanto had, and the effects last for a week. I am actually Shinpachi's sister, Gintoki is Kagura's guardian and Hijikata is Sougo's. Since we already knew each other beforehand we decided to look after them together." She finished off, having thoroughly cleaned Kagura by then and she gave a small smile at the little girl, who grinned back.

"I see." Johnny's monotone returned.

"What? Just 'I see?' Not even a 'wow that's freaking cool you guys?'" Gintoki exclaimed while turning to him.

Johnny shrugged. "It's just that, with everything that's happened over the course of the years with the amanto, even this isn't really that shocking." Gintoki shrugged too and let out a noncommittal noise, he couldn't really blame him there.

The man continued. "Though I must admit it, it is a little surprising. You guys give off this aura of a real family. That's what I felt when I saw you." He turned around and started walking to their destination, knowing they would follow, what Johnny didn't know however was the impact those words had on the three adults.

Gintoki was the first to move and follow their instructor, thinking over his words. 'People really do think of us as a family, huh?' 

He smiled to himself.

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

They kept on following Johnny for some time, Gintoki was walking with Shinpachi, who was holding his hand, Otae was carrying Sougo, who after maybe a minute of staying with Hijikata had decided he wanted to stay with her again, so now Hijikata had Kagura in his arms, who was drinking her second bottle of milk. And Gintoki had fallen into an easy conversation with Johnny, he liked this guy.

"Since we have known each other for… uh-" The samurai looked at his wrist where a non-existent watch was and lifted his head to face the instructor again. "-13 minutes can I call you Jon-Jon?"

"No." The instructor's reply was instant.

"Okay Jon-Jon." Gintoki said and Johnny sighed in defeat. He thought he could have stopped Gintoki from calling him like that, but he didn't want to because he was too lazy to try.

"And what should I call you?" He asked instead.

"Boss is fine." Gintoki answered with a little smirk.

"That's so not your nickname!" Johnny accused unimpressed.

"That so is!" Gintoki countered back. "I'll have you know I have an odd job business back at home and I'm the boss, so everyone calls me like that." He raised his eyebrows as if to dare him to say otherwise.

"Fine. I'm still not calling you like that though." The man shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

After a minute of silence between the two the air was filled with excited blabber because the kids had decided that the adults should listen to all their 1000 questions, and Shinpachi was explaining to Gintoki what was the function of snow in the world.

"Snow exists because all the colours in the world get tired!" The little boy exclaimed, moving his hands up and down his in excitement. "So when the white snow comes they all go to sleep!" He finished with a grin.

Gintoki had to admit he had no idea the white flakes existed because of that, he had always thought it was because the clouds had randomly decided to drop frozen sugar into the world.

"Scientists will be put to shame because of you." Gintoki told him as ruffled Shinpachi's hair and the kid grinned brightly.

In the meantime Johnny had fallen into step beside Hijikata, and after a few seconds he broke the silence. "I was talking to your friend before-"

Hijikata almost flinched at the word, he didn't know why, somehow it didn't feel right to describe them (it didn't feel  _enough_  to describe them), but he let the other man continue.

"-and he told me he has a nickname."

"Did he now?" Hijikata was somewhat curious.

"Yeah." Johnny nodded. "He said it was 'Boss' and that everyone calls him like that back at home." Hijikata almost let out a snort. Almost. The instructor looked at him intrigued. "Who calls him like that?"

The dark haired man glanced behind him for a second to see Gintoki trying to make the weirdest face possible at Kagura (the little girl had decided she wanted to stay with Otae too so the woman was carrying both her and Sougo now), who was trying to outdo him. It was a mix of flared nostrils, crossed eyes, double chins and spit. He turned back and picked one of the few options he had as his answer.

"Mostly himself."

"Oh." Johnny deadpanned.

When Gintoki and Hijikata reversed their positions, not without Gintoki 'accidentally' brushing their fingers together and Hijikata 'accidentally' blushing, the conversation between the two resumed again.

"By the way, how did you know we have known each other for 13 minutes- well maybe 15 now, if you don't have a watch?" That question had been on Johnny's mind since Gintoki had told him.

"It's because I have an invisible watch on my wrist." Gintoki replied as he grinned at him.

"Nah, I don't believe you man." Johnny was looking ahead again, even if he spared a glance at the other's wrist.

"So you believe that a substance in someone's food transforms them into actual little kids but not that a simple watch can be invisible?"

Johnny furrowed his brows at that, he kind of had a point. "If you put it that way..." He looked at Gintoki again.

"It's true!"

"Fine! Let's say I believe you." Johnny conceded. "But how did you get in possession of an invisible item in the first place?"

Gintoki stared into Johnny's green eyes seriously and whispered it like it was a secret. "I was the one who turned it invisible."

Johnny gasped. "Are you serious?!"

Gintoki smirked, this guy was so gullible.

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

The two kept on talking animatedly and discovered they had a few things in common, and interesting conversations took place.

"Because apparently going around punching and kicking other people, smashing their cars and making them fall from a bridge 'cause their opinion is different from yours is 'wrong'. And it suddenly makes you a 'bad person', you should be 'locked away' and you're a 'threat for society' or something like that." Johnny laughed at the incredulity of his own statement, he even made sure to put quotation marks on the words to get his point across.

Gintoki laughed with him. "I know what you mean! You know, they also think that if you follow your favourite weather celebrity everywhere she goes, day and night, eat her leftovers from the restaurants she has been in and take pictures while she's taking a bath it means you're a 'stalker', a 'pervert' and 'must not go near their children in a 100 mile radius!' People are crazy these days!"

"I know right! The struggle is real man!" Johnny clapped Gintoki on the back, who in turn did the same, both thinking they finally found the closest thing to a soulmate. Or a partner in crime.

Hijikata and Otae, a few feet away, both had their bangs covering their faces, their expressions were unreadable but a dark aura was coming from them. "Tell me again, why do we tolerate them?" He asked, really craving a cigarette right now.

Somehow the last comment about the weather girl was overpowering his police senses going off about every other absolutely wrong, and in some cases rather horrifying, thing he had heard in the last minute. Thankfully the kids were so lost in their own world they didn't listen to a single word the two idiots were spitting out of their mouths. He was the one who wanted to smash someone's car in that moment, preferably that of a woman who often appeared on television and talked about the daily weather. That was totally a coincidence, Hijikata told himself.

"Because we are going to see one of them only for a day and the other is helping us with the children. We have to think about the children Hijikata, the children! They wouldn't really like it if they didn't see the other idiot anymore. So murdering them and throwing their bodies into the woods is not a possibility." Otae gritted out more to herself than to Hijikata, the urge to punch someone increasing.

Hijikata was listening carefully to her until the last part and he turned a little startled towards the woman. "That-... I wasn't really considering that as a possibility."

"Sorry, sometimes I get a little carried away." Otae exhaled slowly through her nose. Hijikata did what he thought could help to calm her, so he patted her back, like he had seen her do to the kids when they were a little upset.

"It's okay, it happens to the best of us." He reassured her.

Otae calmed down some and cracked her knuckles trying to remind herself that Gintoki was part of the family. And punching senses into his brain wasn't going to solve anything if the brain didn't exist in the first place.

 

* * *

 

 

After a little tour of the place Johnny had left them, saying that they needed to spend some quality time together and this was the perfect place to do so. They were not too far from the attractions and crowded streets but far enough to not be able to hear the bustling sounds. There were only a few houses here and there, trees, bushes and a lot of snow, a few snowflakes were slowly falling from the sky. Shinpachi had opened his mouth and was trying to catch the snowflakes.

"What does it taste like?" Otae asked him chuckling when the little boy managed to get one.

"Like snow!" The boy replied giggling.

Gintoki turned to Hijikata. "Well, that explains everything." And Hijikata almost snorted out a laugh.

"I want to play!" Shinpachi suddenly exclaimed while looking at the adults and his fellow baby comrades.

"Yes! Play!" Kagura joined in.

"Me too." Sougo added. Since the kids agreed Otae and Hijikata looked at Gintoki expectantly.

"Oh, so when they want to play sure let's ask Gin-San for ideas, but when I actually have ideas 'no we're never going to do that!'" He pointed his finger accusingly at them.

"Gin-San, you wanted to let people kiss them for money!" Otae supplied annoyed.

"Do you know how much money we could have made?! Everyone likes babies' cheeks!"

Hijikata shook his head at Gintoki's answer. "That's a stupid idea." He added impassively.

Gintoki turned his accusing finger to Hijikata only. "Shut up, my ideas are amazing!"

"Amazingly idiotic, yes." Hijikata nodded approvingly at his own answer.

"You're idiotic!"

"Gin-San, please, can we start playing? The children are waiting." Otae nodded at the kids who were waiting.

Gintoki looked down to see three pairs of eyes watching him eagerly. "Right. How about... a snowball fight?"

The kids cheered at his suggestion. "Snowball fight! Snowball fight!" Shinpachi was already chanting about it and Kagura was collecting as much snow as she could while Sougo was still getting acquainted with it but seemed to enjoy it nonetheless.

"Let's make the teams then!"

They split in three teams and Otae would stay with Sougo, Shinpachi decided to go with Hijikata and Kagura with Gintoki. They made three 'shields' of snow to protect themselves from the impending attacks the others would launch and took their position.

"Whatever you do don't eat our enemies. At least for now." Gintoki whispered to Kagura, who took a moment to actually think it over.

"Kay!" She answered.

"1!"

Gintoki yelled so everyone could hear.

"2!"

They all took at least a snowball in their hands, ready to attack.

"3!"

The fight ensued.

The snowballs appeared to be missiles more than snow being thrown. It was immediately clear that Kagura and Shinpachi were two forces to be reckoned with, he had speed while she had strength and they were both trying to outdo each other. Gintoki had only one target, Hijikata. Unfortunately for him Hijikata was one of the best members of the Shinsengumi, hiding from an enemy while preparing a plan to counterattack was something he did almost constantly and it wasn't going to be easy. Otae was fired up too and Gintoki had the feeling she was aiming more at him while only throwing snow here and there at Hijikata. Well, even if she was a woman he wasn't going to let her crush him.

"Oi, Ka-Chan!" He whispered eagerly, his head hidden from the offending snow the others were throwing at him.

Kagura stopped the giant ball she was creating and looked at him. "Wha'?" Her tone was impatient.

"I need you to take care of Ot- I mean- your Mama while I take... Dada off from the competition." Gintoki almost giggled, he liked calling Hijikata that.

Kagura nodded seriously. "Le' i o me." (Leave it to me) She assured him.

"What?"

Kagura huffed, as if annoyed that her guardian didn't understand her in a moment so crucial. "Me this!" She pointed at Otae. "You that!" She then pointed at Hijikata.

"Yeah. Okay." Gintoki nodded quickly and scrambled to prepare his portion of snowballs, throwing out one every few seconds to not give away his strategy.

Meanwhile Hijikata and Shinpachi were coming up with a plan of their own. They took turns with one of them making a lot of little balls of snow while the other was attacking the enemy so when the moment came they would hit all at once. Things were going quite smoothly, Otae and Sougo weren't really a threat and Hijikata directed his attacks at them lightly, but Kagura and Gintoki... they were something else. The little girl hadn't lost her strength since she had turned into a baby and the snowballs thrown at them felt like the bowling ones. They were still able to defend themselves though.

Otae and Sougo instead had abandoned it. At the beginning the little boy was excited about the prospect of being able to grasp the snow and throw it around, but his attention had quickly went to Otae when he had experimentally thrown some snow at her and she had looked shocked, putting on a show for the little boy, who had started laughing, so now they were playing on their own. Sougo threw a little snow at Otae and she put a hand over her heart.

"Oh no, you hit me! What is that?! I can see... the light!" And she fell forward dramatically, making the little boy squeak in laughter.

"Again! Again!" He would clap his hands and they would do the same thing again and again, sometimes Sougo was the one being hit and always fell forward with his face into the snow and a 'bah!' sound. And yeah, they had forgotten all about the snowball fight.

"Ready?" Gintoki asked Kagura after throwing a particularly big snowball at Hijikata, that sadly only grazed past his hair.

"Yeah!" The little girl shouted and lifted the giant snowball.

When Hijikata saw it he took hold of their smaller ones. "Shinpachi! Now!"

The fight went on for a while, white missiles hitting brave soldiers that kept on trying and trying to get up and continue, but in the end it turned into such a mess that they couldn't really proclaim a winner. And it wasn't really clear who did it first but instead of round spheres of white, a handful of snow was being passed on, more often than not missing the target.

"Aaah! You threw it in my mouth!" Otae screeched as she tried to spit out the snow and Gintoki was laughing along with the kids because she was making the funniest expressions, probably for them. 

Some of the snow landed on Hijikata's nose, making him close his eyes from the impact. He went completely still for a moment, then slowly he lifted his hand to wipe it away from his face.

"Who did that?" Hijikata asked in his calmest voice.

Kagura started giggling and she crawled away from him.

"No. You don't get to escape. Come here!" The Vice Commander started running after the red headed girl but she was fast and hid behind Otae. How could a kid crawl so inhumanly fast? Hijikata had to really run to catch up to her. "Oi! You can't always hide from your problems! Come here and face the consequences like a responsible citizen!"

Leave it to Hijikata to let his inner Vice-Commander get the best of him even in a moment like this. But if Kagura's laughter was anything to go by this was exactly the reaction she had wanted. They continued to run in circles making Otae almost dizzy and Shinpachi and Sougo kept on hitting Gintoki with poorly made snowballs while he gently threw some snow at them, making the boys laugh.

"Papa come here!" Shinpachi called after him when Gintoki moved out from their reach.

"To have you massacre me with snow? Nah, I don't think so!" Gintoki was slowly running away and Shinpachi was following him with Sougo, who was crawling across the snow, and the three of them were wheezing in laughter. When they finally caught up with him Gintoki fell in the snow face first, making exaggerated noises.

"Ouch! You caught me! Everything's finished now..." He lifted one hand to the sky, his other one was on his heart.

"Not to spoil your act or anything, but the heart's on the other side!" Hijikata yelled from a few feet away, he had finally caught Kagura and was currently spinning her a little around, making the little girl giggle. Gintoki looked down at himself and saw that his hand was actually on the right side of his chest.

"I k-knew that! It was just for show!" He yelled back.

Hijikata snorted. "You expect me to believe that?"

"Shut up!" Gintoki got up and saw the children cackling.

He piled up some snow and put some of it on top of Sougo's head on his chin, the little boy was used to it by now and didn't move away, letting Gintoki do what he wanted. Once finished with his creation the light haired samurai turned Sougo around to face the others.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Baby Santa Claus!" Gintoki declared loudly.

"Ooh ooh ooh!" Sougo decided to follow along and imitated the famous laugh with his deepest voice.

Otae brought her hands to her cheeks, her eyes sparkling and she gasped loudly, squealing a little. "Oh my gosh! Who knew we had such a cute Santa here with us?" Sougo giggled along with the other two kids.

Gintoki was really having fun, he looked at Hijikata, who was chuckling at the display of affection Otae was showering the kids with. He sensed that he was being observed and he turned his gaze to Gintoki, he didn't stop the little smile from spreading on his face even after they made eye contact. Yeah, this trip was definitely one of the best things that had happened to Gintoki so far.

They even raced in the snow, Kagura and Sougo crawling and Shinpachi running ahead of everyone while Otae had taken out a camera to take pictures and videos, saying that she wanted to remember these moments. At one point they stopped what they were doing and went to tickle Otae, she fell in the snow with the kids laughing on top of her and Gintoki on the side. Hijikata was actually trying to help her but every time one of the kids would make her laugh again he started chuckling quietly, his grip loosening. Gintoki was eyeing Hijikata, a smirk playing on his lips. Hijikata didn't notice anything, too caught up in what was happening in front of him so he startled when he heard his voice.

"ATTACK!" Gintoki yelled and practically pranced on him.

He started his ticklish attack on Hijikata, and oh boy what did he discover... Hijikata was actually ticklish!

The dark haired man tried to get away from him but to no avail. This was actually one of his greatest weaknesses that no one knew about, he had been able to keep it secret because who was the idiot that would ever try to tickle the Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi?

Well, apparently that idiot existed and it was Gintoki.

Hijikata tried to get away at first but Gintoki's fingers grazed his neck just in the right spot and he couldn't, for the life of him, stop the laughter that bubbled up in his chest and echoed in the snowy place. The others froze completely.

Gintoki had tried to get a reaction from him but he never would have thought that the Shinsengumi officer would suffer from something so childish and the expression Hijikata had when he had tickled him had been so open, so serene, free of any worry. He was right here, right now and enjoying the moment, not because he had been obliged but because he wanted to. He looked younger when he was having fun and it moved something inside of Gintoki. He needed to see that expression again, so he resumed his tickling and made it his mission to really make him laugh.

And Hijikata was flailing on the ground, having given up on keeping still and by this point on anything else. He had tried to defend himself, he really had, but the prodding sensation was too much to handle and the only thing he could do was to just let his voice out, yelling at Gintoki with a smile on his face. As an obvious reaction the kids followed their guardian's example, trying to reach everywhere that would make him laugh. Sougo was even sat on his stomach, his little fingers moving over the jacket and giggling along with Hijikata, who was trying to keep as still as possible so the baby wouldn't fall off.

"Dada!" He kept yelling and every time Gintoki tickled him Sougo laughed as if it was him on the receiving hand of the 'attack'.

"G-Gi- ahahaah- stop! Sto-ahahah s-sto-oh-ppp it!" Hijikata tried to squirm away again and he turned over on his side.

Sougo fell from his torso but didn't hurt himself because both Hijikata and Gintoki had an arm around him and the impact with the snow was pretty soft. And they couldn't stop laughing, all of them, it was as if someone had turned a switch on and they were just compelled to find everything amusing.

"Guys, I think this is enough. Let him breathe." Otae intervened finally, still chuckling and her expression didn't really hide the glee she was feeling. And in her hand she had the camera, just a couple of feet away from them.

Hijikata's eyes widened when he noticed the object pointed at him. "Don't tell me you recorded everything?" He asked shocked.

Otae smirked. "Do you really want an answer to that?"

Hijikata groaned and shook his head, closing his eyes in defeat. That was bad, but at least it was Otae, he knew she wouldn't show the video to every person on the planet. And since he was the one who had brought them here today he would let them enjoy themselves, so he could at least allow her that. When the kids noticed the camera their attention diverted to it and they started waving and talking.

"Helloooo!"

"Hiya!"

"Oh ooh oooh!"

And making funny, silly faces at it.

Gintoki took advantage of the moment to pull Hijikata the tiniest bit closer to him. His hand was already on the other's chest and he left it there with his palm almost completely open, he could feel the fast rise and fall of it with every breath Hijikata took and how fast his heart was beating. Somehow that grounded him, locking him in the moment. The skin beneath his palm, even if covered, was warm and that was making everything feel even more  _real_ . Gintoki's heart sped up too by feeling his. Hijikata's upper body was laying sideways across Gintoki's stomach and lap and Gintoki's legs  were trapped underneath Hijikata's right arm.

And in case anyone is wondering yes, that is a good place to be trapped in.

They joked around like that for a while, the snowflakes fell lightly from the sky and they recorded everything. The big and small moments. Otae's sincere smile as she looked at the three kids and then straight at the camera, her smile widening and her eyes shining with her hair still wet from when Kagura had hugged her and they had both fallen on the white mantle. 

Gintoki's loud laugh when he was sat in the snow and was waiting for Sougo's snowball, and his fall when the snowball hit him straight in the mouth. They also recorded when Hijikata and Shinpachi had declared themselves winners during another one of their games and when Otae had agreed with them Shinpachi enthusiastically jumped on him and they rolled down as the little boy's loud cackles could be probably heard from a mile away.

 

* * *

 

 

Johnny joined them later, once it was time for lunch, and they decided to go to a restaurant. Since the instructor/ assistant/ best friend for the day was with them he recommended one of the best places in his opinion. Not too far away there was a nice restaurant with two floors and lights interwoven all around the balconies, and if Gintoki didn't know any better he would say it was Christmas around here.

"Looks nice." The samurai commented.

"Course it does, only the best place for you guys!" Johnny smiled brightly and his green eyes were almost shining. Gintoki felt a little suspicious. "Let's go inside." He went in first and everyone followed.

The place was well decorated, the walls were varying shades of a beige, creamy colour, the wooden tables had booths instead of chairs and there were already some people eating, a joyous atmosphere all over the place. A young lady came to them, waving at Johnny when she saw him.

"Hi Jon!" She greeted him enthusiastically.

"Hey Clarissa, can you give us a good spot?"

"Sure thing, please follow me." She smiled politely at them and guided the group to a nice, almost secluded spot where there was a big window on the wall next to the table, overlooking the village and the mountains that covered in the snow looked straight out of a painting. Gintoki liked this place. The girl left some menus with them and a few cushions for the children, saying she would be back once they decided on what to order. The kids decided on their own to gather in one booth with Otae while Hijikata, Gintoki and Johnny sat across from them.

Gintoki immediately started to read the menu. "Hmm, it's a little expensive." He muttered.

"It would be if the food wasn't that good but trust me bro, it's worth it." Johnny nodded with a serious expression on and a sparkle in his eyes. "One time I was here and I ordered the chocolate cake. I felt different after I ate it. It was a weird kind of feeling, everything felt intensified. Usually I feel like that only when I'm at parties and exaggerate a little, I really thought they had put something in it." His eyes glinted and Gintoki kept on listening.

"And?" He prompted.

Johnny grinned so much that his dimples showed. "And they hadn't put anything inside it. It was just an extremely good chocolate cake."

That was all it took to convince Gintoki.

Between all of them they had ordered a lot. Fried fries, omelettes, steaks, rice, pasta, ramen and sushi were only some of the dishes. Gintoki still remembered what had happened with some particular fries, which hadn't been very long ago. From the corner of his eye he glanced at Hijikata, who had order mayonnaise on the side and was dipping one of the fries into the yellow liquid that didn't seem to disgust Gintoki that much today.

When The Vice Commander felt eyes on him he turned and saw Gintoki biting one of his fries. His own eyes widened a fraction and he quickly looked out of the window, the opposite side from Gintoki. Judging by his reaction Hijikata definitely remembered too. Gintoki slightly pressed his thigh to Hijikata's, not looking back even when, after a little while, he felt the other shift beside him.

Once Gintoki tasted the fry in his mouth he knew exactly what Johnny meant. Damn, this place was good. Extremely good. Even Kagura was eating faster than usual, and at one point during the meal Johnny's spoon fell from his mouth from watching her. The little girl was literally inhaling anything in sight, he almost thought she would eat the plates too. Shocked, the instructor patted on Gintoki's shoulder repeatedly, with urgency, who answered him with his mouth still full.

"Wghft?" Johnny pointed at the little girl without saying anything. Gintoki swallowed loudly. "I told you she liked to eat." He simply offered.

"It's one thing that she likes to eat but t-that..."

Otae smiled at his surprised expression. "You should see her at home." She told him and patted Kagura's head gently.

"Or when she has sukonbu." Hijikata commented offhandedly, recalling a few episodes that had happened with Sougo.

Kagura continued her lunch unperturbed.

Johnny watched, gaping. "...wow." 

Once it was time for dessert things got a little more complicated. Hijikata had said he didn't want it and instead was drinking a coffee, earning him a few comments that made him roll his eyes and Otae giving him a sympathetic shrug of shoulders in support.

"How can you not like sweets?!" Johnny had exclaimed shocked.

"It's 'cause his soul is as black and bitter as the coffee he's drinking." Gintoki answered, even if no one had asked him for an opinion. He just had felt the need to say it.

"Oi!" But Hijikata didn't really complain anymore when the silver haired man's hand sneaked down and lightly rubbed at his knee for a second, as if in comfort, before taking it away.

Otae ordered a piece of chocolate cake that she was sharing with Shinpachi and that prompted some observations too.

"How can she share sweets?! Doesn't she know the sin she's committing?!" Johnny had whispered into Gintoki's ear so Otae wouldn't hear. He didn't know what it was but something about her told him he should always be careful about what he was saying in her presence.

"She either doesn't understand the importance of sweets or she loves the kids so much she's willing to sacrifice her stomach's happiness. Either way it's an awful thing what she's doing." Gintoki whispered back, also not wanting to be heard. Johnny nodded in agreement.

Sougo instead was drinking apple juice on his own, not really prompting any comment from the two, and they found out that Johnny had actually a huge sweet tooth, rivalling Gintok's own. That is when it came down to them and Kagura. It was an unspoken rule that someone was going to win here. There was hot chocolate, ice cream, pastries, cakes, waffles, donuts, puddings, parfaits and finally cookies, covering their table.

Otae had given up on lecturing Gintoki on the danger of too much sugar and some other things that he hadn't really been paying attention to, especially when the cakes arrived. Hijikata was a little impressed, Gintoki really was a sugar freak after all. But when everything on their orders had finally arrived they didn't eat. They devoured. And when it touched the first sweet Gintoki's palate was in HEAVEN.

All the three of them tried to eat as much as possible, stuffing their faces like starved animals, Otae even had to keep Sougo and Shinpachi out of the way while the savages ate their meals and the kids giggled at their puffed up faces. In only a few minutes all the plates were clear, except for one. The one that contained the last cookie. Gintoki and Johnny exchanged a glance and the latter tackled the former to the ground.

"THE LAST COOKIE IS MINE!" Johnny yelled while they were wrestling on the floor of the restaurant with all the other clients watching.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Gintoki screamed as he rolled over the instructor trying to pull at his hair.

But even with all the noise they were making their ears picked up a 'scrunch' sound. They turned around, very slowly, to their table and saw Kagura watching them while she was munching on the last chocolate chip cookie.

"... she didn't." Johnny's voice held a note of desperation and murderous intent.

"... she did." Gintoki was kind of thinking the same as him.

Kagura smirked slyly behind the sweet.

"Is it weird that I also feel kind of proud? I taught her everything she knows." The samurai added.

Johnny nodded supportively. "She's your spitting image."

"I know."

The men looked at each other, then at Kagura and simultaneously jumped on the table.

"Give me that cookie!"

"Spit it out immediately!"

They tried to grab the little girl while Otae was shielding her and yelling at them for scaring an innocent little girl. Said scared, innocent, little girl was smirking wickedly at two from Otae's arms.

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Johnny had excused himself because his boss had called him and he had to go. And yeah, he had obviously disappeared when they had to pay. When the waitress came with the receipt Gintoki had to do a double take, it was a lot. Even if the owner had given them a discount, and a good one at that, it was still much more than what Gintoki was used to. But thinking over it they had actually ordered a lot of food, especially during the dessert part. Hijikata was taking out his wallet but Gintoki stopped him.

"Wait!" He grabbed his arm.

"What?" Hijikata asked surprised by his reaction.

"It's too much!" Gintoki whispered so the ladies wouldn't hear him. Though even if he talked normally they probably still wouldn't because the waitress was playing peek-a-boo with the kids and Otae was watching amusedly, Sougo squeaking in laughter every time her face appeared from behind her hands.

Hijikata took the piece of paper from Gintoki's hands and then glanced at him. "S'fine." He sounded too normal for someone who was going to pay that amount of money in Gintoki's opinion.

"It's not! Listen, I have a plan, we can escape from here!"

Hijikata looked at him for a second and then shook his head a little. "Did you like what you had?" He asked him and Gintoki closed his mouth, taken off guard by the question.

"Uh... yeah. I liked it." He answered after a little. And he really did, the food was delicious and this was probably one of the best restaurants he had ever been in.

Hijikata nodded and he didn't exactly have a smile but he wasn't exactly not smiling either. "Then that's what matters."

Just like that Gintoki let go of his arm. He didn't know why but he felt his cheeks warm up a little. It shouldn't be a big deal, right? But for Gintoki it was, all these little (and big) gestures that Hijikata did made his heart flutter. Why did Hijikata look so cool even in moments like this? He didn't even blink when he saw the amount and he said that what mattered was that Gintoki liked the food. Obviously he was paying for the kids' and Otae's food too and the fact that they had liked it was also important, but he had taken  _Gintoki's_  opinion in consideration and that just felt like... a lot.

Gintoki didn't notice Otae hiding her smile behind her hand or how red his own face became.

 

* * *

 

 

After lunch they went for a nice walk near a small, frozen lake and now they were sat in a bench in the middle of the little village. There was a roof above them that covered this part of the place so a few of the benches strewn across the pathway had remained thankfully dry and without snow piled up on them. They simply sat there and talked for a while.

"Thank you Hijikata. This is so nice." Otae had thanked him while looking around at the people passing by happily, the colourful shops, the stands of food and accessories, and the snow, she loved the snow. And she loved seeing the kids happy.

Hijikata nodded at her a little embarrassed, he was not used to being thanked this much. "You don't need to thank me... I did it because I wanted to."

Otae smiled and Hijikata felt... simply fine. He was really starting to get used to this. If it had been anyone else but her he would have been far more uncomfortable. Maybe it was because he had seen her beat his Commander to a pulp when he behaved like an idiot and that, strangely enough, didn't make him feel weird with her like it did when he was in the presence of other women. Or maybe because she was a friend of the Yorozuya and that automatically made her less... threatening to be around? That didn't really make sense but in his head it did, somehow.

And maybe because he had actually seen how great she was with the kids and with Sougo in particular. And Hijikata had unconsciously felt relieved whenever he witnessed it. He was starting to like being around all of them... a lot. It was- he still couldn't really understand it himself but it felt like he could simply let go for a while without having to watch every single thing he did or said, and that felt good.

His phone rang in that moment and he picked it up. It was their instructor, since he had a lot of clients they had exchanged numbers so they could be in contact if something came up. Johnny asked him if he could come and bring either Otae or Gintoki to to carry their equipment. When Hijikata hung up he informed them of what he had been told and Otae volunteered.

"Gin-San, an you stay here with these prettybeautifullovelyadorablesweetamazingincredible-"

"Otae."

"-munchkins?" She finished with an innocent smile and she had just asked him the whole thing in her 'baby voice' while she pinched the kids' cheeks and made them giggle.

Gintoki shrugged. "Yeah, yeah, I'm too lazy to get up now anyway. You go." He made a dismissive gesture with his hand.

When the two left he fell back on the bench. "So... I guess that leaves the four of us here." Gintoki said to the kids who were looking at him. He pointed at Shinpachi. "You have a familiar face, have I seen you around before?" He asked jokingly and the little boy giggled.

"Yes Papa!" He answered as if it should be obvious, and yeah, it actually should.

"Oh? Who is this Papa you're talking about? My name is King of the World- no wait, of the Universe!" He exclaimed loudly making them all laugh.

"No!" Sougo squealed in a high pitched voice while giggling.

"Why not?" Gintoki asked with an exaggerated frown.

"Because the universe is soooooo BIG!" Shinpachi answered instead, opening his arms wide and showing them.

Gintoki gasped. "That big?!" He pointed to Shinpachi's outstretched arms, shocked.

"Yeeees!" The little boy confirmed.

"Wow, that's really big. I had no idea." Gintoki poked Kagura's arm gently. "You knew that the universe was that big?"

The little girl shook her head from side to side with her eyes growing wide. She looked a little shocked, maybe she believed Shinpachi. Or maybe she was experiencing that intense feeling Johnny had talked about after eating the chocolate cake. Or maybe both. Gintoki ruffled her hair.

"Anyway mister, tell me, what do you do for a living?" He questioned Shinpachi once again and the boy giggled.

"I'm a pirate with two eyes! Arrgh!" Shinpachi pretended to have a sword in his hand and fight.

"How scary!" Gintoki cried out.

"I'm not scary! I'm a good pirate, Papa!" Shinpachi told him, still giggling.

The light haired samurai sighed, as if in relief. "Well, that's good. But I don't know who this 'Papa' is, I think you're confusing me with someone else."

"Papa it's you!" Shinpachi exclaimed laughing. Then he turned to Sougo and brought a hand to his forehead while shaking his head exasperated, as if he was saying 'can you believe this man?' And Sougo snickered at the expression his little friend was making.

Gintoki snorted a laugh at the scene and turned to Kagura. "And you Miss? What's your job?"

"Eat! Kagura eat!" She replied happily.

"That's nice. If only you could get paid every time you ate something you could be the richest person in the world right now." Kagura nodded her head in agreement.

Gintoki turned to Sougo and poked him on the nose, making the little boy go cross-eyed while looking at his finger. He directed the question at him too. "And what about you, other Mister? What's your job?"

Sougo grinned widely. "Poooooolice!!!" He shouted.

Gintoki gasped in horror and grabbed Kagura's shoulders. "Kagura-Chan, he's from the police! They found out we stole all the food! We have to run!" He got up with Kagura upside down in his arms, making her shriek in laughter as Sougo was making 'pew pew' sounds with his fingers pointed at them and shooting.

They were all having fun.

After joking around for a while they were all sat comfortably once more, well, more like sprawled on the bench, and Gintoki yawned. Kagura, after seeing him, yawned too, and since it was contagious Shinpachi and Sougo followed. After seeing the kids Gintoki yawned again.

"Stooop it, it's contagious." He muttered quietly.

But as if she was doing it on purpose the little girl's mouth opened even more. Sougo yawned again, opening his mouth widely with his eyes tightly shut and rubbing at them cutely with his tiny fists. Shinpachi couldn't help himself when he saw his little friend and yawned again, loudly. They continued like this for quite some time, the noises they let out becoming stranger the more they opened their mouths.

After a few minutes Otae, Hijikata and their instructor were approaching the four.

"What are they doing?" Johnny asked perplexed at the display in front of him.

One kid was upside down, one was laying down and the other had his head backwards, with the adult crouched forward on the bench and all of them with their mouths open wide. Until then he had been sure only dinosaurs could have made those kind of noises.

"After you live with them for a while you tend not to ask yourself those kind of questions anymore. And sometimes it's also better if you don't know." Otae replied. 

Hijikata nodded seriously in agreement. 

 

 


	15. Leave Your Kids Alone In A Snowball Fight And You're Ready To Write A Book On Parenting Done Right. PART 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's supposed to be a tiny little fight scene here but it's... horrible. Hideous. You're more than welcome to skip that part... I don't know what I wrote.
> 
> Oh and also something BIG happens at the end of the chapter.

 

 

**# Day 5 (Part Two)**

 

 

 

Shortly after they went to the training grounds where they would learn how to skii. Well, the kids would because the three adults already knew how to. After walking for a bit they stopped somewhere else though. It seemed like a huge park surrounded by giant trees, but in the middle there was a big banner that read in bold, black letters:

 

**THE SNOWMAN CONTEST**

 

"Oi, what's this about?" Gintoki directed his question at their instructor.

It was probably the first time they saw Johnny genuinely excited. "This is the contest my company hosts! It's about making the best snowman and win!" He went over to Gintoki and grabbed him by his shoulders, squeezing them tightly and shaking him a few times, then stopping abruptly. Their faces were inches apart when Johnny whispered conspiratorially. "They never said what the prize is but they said it's going to be something very, very special. Something you can't live without. And guess what that is?"

Something ignited in Gintoki and he answered in a split second. "Money."

"Bingo."

This time it was Gintoki who grabbed his instructor's shoulders and shook him like the other had just done. "I'm in! I'm in! Count me in!"

They continued like that for some time.

"Who's going to stop him now?" Otae shook her head resignedly. Hijikata could only answer with a sympathetic shrug. But to be honest he didn't really think it was such a bad idea, not after seeing how excited Gintoki was, he almost looked like a little child.

"Mama?" It was Sougo who had spoken, still tightly gripping onto Otae.

"Yes darling?"

"Play... snow... me?"

Otae and Hijikata's eyes widened as they exchanged a look.

"Are you saying you want to participate in the contest too?" Hijikata hadn't really thought on using easier words at the moment, but Sougo understood because he smiled and nodded his head.

"Kagura too! Kagura toooo!" The little girl waved her arms frantically from the ground. Hijikata had tried to pick her up but she had refused, wanting to draw signs in the snow with her hands.

"Well, if it's like that..." Otae guessed she could take part in the competition too since the kids seemed to enjoy the idea. She wanted to ask Shinpachi if he wanted to also join but when she looked around she found he was already creating a giant ball with the snow and chanting about winning. She turned to Hijikata with a smile. "Guess I have no choice then, do you want to take part too?"

Hijikata furrowed his brows lightly at her question. Normally he would decline offers like this immediately, it was a silly competition in his opinion and he had more important things to do, like his job. But normalcy was the one thing lacking right now, he wasn't working and they had come here for the kids to have fun, right? And at Otae's question three pairs of (adorable) eyes turned toward him hopefully. He glanced sideways to see a white mop of hair jumping up and down excitedly, still in his own world. Hijikata didn't really know what to do, he looked back once again to see the kids had focused their complete attention on him.

Kagura had taken hold of his trousers and was pulling. "Dada pleasepleasepleaseplease?" She tilted her head cutely in that way that children did when they wanted to get something as she blinked twice her baby blue eyes and long eyelashes. Hijikata literally felt the last bit of his resolve crumble. Even if he was going against his better judgement he supposed he could do it.

He took a deep breath and released it. "Alright." He agreed in the end.

"Yah!" Sougo was smiling happily, Shinpachi was grinning and Kagura was giggling, pulling on Hijikata's clothes once more and asking to be picked up. The Vice Commander complied as he took her in his arms and she hugged him.

Otae smiled. "Guess who is going to build a snowman?" She asked in a funny voice as she nuzzled her face against Sougo's soft cheek, making him laugh.

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

 

Apparently they had gotten to the contest in time too because people were starting to gather around. Whoever decided to take part in it had to sign themselves in by either going on their own or joining a group, the limit was five people. Since their wish to win was so strong Gintoki had decided to form a team with Johnny. Of course he had asked Otae and the kids first and if they had wanted for him to take part with them he would have, but they seemed fine with his decision and Otae had informed them that they were already at their maximum.

"Hijikata is in the group with us."

Gintoki's eyes widened in shock. "Are you for real?" He asked Hijikata himself who nodded.

He really didn't think the man would take part in something like this, probably considering it a stupid or childish idea. But looking back they had done far more silly and crazier things, so he supposed in the end this wasn't really that shocking.

Gintoki walked to Hijikata and whispered in a low tone so the others wouldn't hear. "I kinda feel bad for the kids, but my team's the one who's going to win." He couldn't keep off the excitement from his voice, it was always better when he had to compete against Hijikata and so much more fun.

Hijikata smirked, Gintoki was sure he was thinking the same. "Oh really? You're the one going down Yorozuya."

The Yorozuya smirked. "Scared Vice-Commander?"

The Vice Commander grinned at the taunting tone. "You wish." (̶~̶~̶T̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶H̶a̶r̶r̶y̶ ̶P̶o̶t̶t̶e̶r̶ ̶i̶n̶f̶l̶u̶e̶n̶c̶e̶ ̶w̶r̶i̶t̶i̶n̶g̶,̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶m̶e̶,̶ ̶s̶o̶r̶r̶y̶~̶~̶)̶

Gintoki quickly went to take his place with their instructor and talk about their strategy while Hijikata went to his group.

"Whatever happens today we're going to win!" The dark haired samurai exclaimed fiercely.

'Trust these two to fire each other up.' Otae thought with a smile on her face.

"I thought the most important thing wasn't winning, but having fun?" She then asked with raised brows and the hint of a smile in her tone.

"Oh, we are going to have a lot of fun. After we are going to crush them." Hijikata started chuckling darkly and pointed at Gintoki and their instructor and she swore for a moment there was actual fire burning in his eyes. It seemed that did the trick for the kids too.

"Win! We're going to WIN Dada!" Shinpachi almost yelled.

"Of course we're going to." Hijikata crouched down and raised his hand, that was met with a high-five from the little boy. There was a reason Shinpachi was his favourite after all (not that he didn't like the other two, he did, but Shinpachi in a way understood him more). When Sougo and Kagura saw them they asked for a high five too, to which Hijikata complied, smiling a little.

"Winwinwinwinwinwinwinwinwinwin!" Kagura was singing happily.

"We... win!" Even Sougo was talking a little louder than normal.

Otae looked across from them to see that Gintoki and Johnny were maybe even more excited and while Hijikata was illustrating to them their plan of attack Gintoki and Johnny were coming up with their own.

"We have to build a snowman so amazing it will make all the others look like shit!" The instructor/assistant/best friend was animatedly saying to Gintoki.

"I know! We have to do something great, something never seen before! Something-"

"Ah, look who's here!"

Gintoki and Johnny turned when the voice interrupted them. Just a few feet away there was a man with sunglasses on.

"Madao?" Gintoki was a little shocked to see him here of all people.

Johnny looked between the two of them. "You know him?"

"Yeah, he's a madao who sometimes spends time with us."

"Ahah, Gin-San what are you saying? I'm his friend." Hasegawa introduced himself to Johnny while scratching the back of his head and chuckling nervously like he usually did.

While Hasegawa was distracted Gintoki quickly shook his head to Johnny at the word 'friend'.

"Anyway, what brings you here Gin-San?" The man asked him.

Gintoki shrugged. "It's a long story. You heard about that drug turning people into little kids?" He told him what happened to Kagura and Shinpachi without going into too much detail, especially about the Shinsengumi part, but it wasn't like the man would up and tell the whole world what had happened, so Gintoki supposed there wasn't really a reason to lie, and he kind of trusted him, sometimes.

The madao nodded as he took it in. "I see, I see. It seems like crazy things happen to you all the time."

"Yeah." Gintoki sighed out, sometimes it felt like he was a magnet that attracted crazy stuff, though other times he was happy he was paid to do said crazy stuff. "Wait, what are you doing here anyway?"

Madao grinned a little at his question. "Well, you see, this contest is quite famous back on earth too. I was lucky 'cause I tried the lottery and didn't win, again-" He looked very disappointed as he said this. "-but one of the consolation prizes was a ticket to come here and I took the opportunity." He adjusted his sunglasses on his nose, even if there was snow all around them. Gintoki was about to speak again when a loud voice resounded throughout the place.

"Dear participants! Welcome! And welcome to this year's 'Snowman Contest'!" The crowd cheered, it was the owner they had met before who had spoken and Gintoki noticed the place was filled with people by now. "Every year we get more and more people taking part in it and as you may know this year a special prize awaiting for you!" There were even more cheers and clapping than before. "And now, to my right we have our three judges who would like to add something too." Gintoki also noticed that one of the judges was an amanto but he wasn't really paying a lot of attention, he just wanted to start already!

"-And now all of you have an hour to create the most amazing snowman  _ever_. Good luck to everyone!" They finally finished their speech and people started going into their respective positions.

"Then I'll see you later Gin-San, Johnny-San, good luck!" Madao waved at them and went to take his place too.

"Good luck to you too!" Johnny called after him.

"Johnny-San?" Gintoki raised an eyebrow.

Johnny shrugged. "What? He was the one who said it. Besides, I like it when people call me like that, makes me feel important and stuff." The instructor looked pleased as he puffed his chest a little.

Gintoki snickered a laugh. He looked across from him and saw Otae and Sougo waving to him and he waved back with a grin, Shinpachi instead looked like he was trying to explain something to Kagura, who was pretending to pay attention. Well, nothing new there. And Hijikata was looking at him with a small smirk, Gintoki smirked right back at him.

After discussing something with the judges the owner took the microphone again. "Is everyone ready?" He asked in a loud voice.

"YES!" Everyone shouted at the same time, even louder.

"Very well, then you have an hour from... now!"

There was general chaos after that, some people scrambled to get what they needed while others started immediately on their creation and everyone was working hard as music was playing softly in the background from the speakers at the sides, it was a nice touch.

"Hey bro?" Johnny called.

Gintoki looked around to see who the other was referring to, but when he saw no one he pointed at himself a little perplexed. "Who me?"

Johnny nodded. "Yeah, you're my bro." He nodded slowly, smiling, his green eyes lighting up and Gintoki thought that chocolate cake must have affected him too because he looked just a little drunk.

But Gintoki grinned a little. "Okay." He simply answered and yeah, that had been a damn good chocolate cake. Johnny gave him a blinding smile when he agreed. The guy wasn't so bad, Gintoki thought, they could become good friends.

"Isn't it funny?" The other continued.

"What's funny?" The samurai asked.

"That we're making giant snow balls. And most snowmen are made by balls!" He pointed down. "Look at my balls!" He had made to big snow balls, one beside the other and soon after he started to laugh at his own words. Gintoki snorted, it was strange how innocent he looked but how he actually wasn't, kind of like Sougo in his normal state.

"My snowballs are better than yours!" Gintoki showed him what he had made until then.

"Ha! In your dreams!"

And they both started laughing.

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

 

Hijikata, Shinpachi and Kagura were the ones working, Otae had volunteered to go and fetch the 'features' the snowman would have once finished and Sougo had wanted to go with her, so the three of them had remained where they were. They were all working on the base of the snowman and so far so good. Shinpachi had explained what he wanted to make and to Hijikata it sounded like a good idea, plus the other two and Otae had seemed to love it, so they had gone with that.

"Kagura you do the other base, I'm going to do the-" Shinpachi stopped talking when he saw what the little girl was doing. "Kagura-Chan! Stop! Dada, Kagura is eating my snow! Again!" He pointed at the girl, who had snow everywhere, especially on her face. It looked like she had a beard made out of it.

Hijikata sighed (though he found the image pretty funny, was she trying to be Santa Claus too?), this girl was unstoppable. He stopped what he was doing and went to her. "Hey... Kagura?" He said her name a little unsure.

The little girl looked at him and he had to admit that it wasn't that bad calling them by their names, after a while of living together and the kids being so affectionate to him at least he could call them by their given names. And he might be getting used to it. "

Are you hungry?" He asked her. Kagura nodded her head fervently to show that yes, she was very hungry. Of course she was, stupid question. Otae had left some snacks with them in that case. Hijikata went to look for one and unwrapped it, it was some sort of soft bread with creamy chocolate inside. He gave it to her and her eyes lit up.

"Fo' Kagura?" She asked eagerly.

"For Kagura." He confirmed.

"Tank Dada!" She took a bite and started talking about how good the sweet snack was with her mouth full, at least he thought that was what she was saying.

"Do you want one too?" He asked Shinpachi as he patted Kagura's snowy hair.

"No thanks, I can't have distractions right now. I have to win!" Shinpachi replied while still maneuvering the snow how he wanted for it to be.

The little boy was so focused on what he was doing it reminded Hijikata a little of Gintoki. When the silver haired samurai really wanted to do something no one could stop him. His chest constricted a little, it was clear they had taken some things after him, the bond these kids had with Gintoki was strong. He wondered if the samurai felt proud at that, because Hijikata, only being able to witness it, felt something akin to it beating inside his chest.

And he also thought that Yamazaki should learn something from Shinpachi instead of playing badminton and wasting his time all day long. He seriously considered the possibility of recruiting the little boy in the Shinsengumi, he would certainly put a few of his men to shame. Hijikata unwrapped another sweet bread and put it in Kagura's lap, in case she got hungry again, he then retook his place beside Shinpachi, still looking out for Kagura even though they were fairly close.

"What can I do to help?" He asked the little boy.

Shinpachi's eyes lit up at his question.

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

 

After a few minutes Otae and Sougo returned and the little kid was already helping in decorating, every time he finished putting something on the snowman he would hug it tightly, as if it was a real person, and Otae would coo over him and point it out to Hijikata, who simply nodded at her enthusiasm, but he had to admit he found the sight a little adorable.

"Mama! Pwetty!" Sougo told Otae when he finished.

She smiled, somehow knowingly, when the boy pointed at his work. "Shin-Chan, Kagura-Chan and Dada did a great job and you're making it even prettier!" She complimented him and Sougo smiled shyly at her words, blushing a little and looking down at his little hands. "Aww, why are you so cute?" Otae cooed again as she planted butterfly kisses across his cheeks, making Sougo squirm with giggles.

The song currently playing came to an end, but as soon as the next one started all the children in the competition cheered and clapped happily, singing along.

"Seriously?" Gintoki turned to his teammate.

Johnny shrugged. "What did you expect? This contest is more of a family-get-together and is always full of kids. Besides, from the name of the competition it was kind of obvious." And he went back to work.

Gintoki really should have expected this.

The song playing now was 'Do you want to build a snowman?' from that movie he remembered watching with Kagura, Shinpachi and Seita a while ago, when they had done a sleepover. It wasn't like that had been a bad movie or anything, but he remembered Kagura and Seita singing all the songs the next day and at one point Shinpachi had joined in too, and for a few days all you could hear from their apartment was the two of them yelling: "do you want to build a snowman" and "let it go". It had been annoying... but Gintoki had relented because Shinpachi and Kagura had had fun.

"Hey bro, look." Gintoki turned to Johnny when he called him. "It seems like the kids are enjoying it." He was pointing at where the others were.

As soon as the song came on the had kids gasped excitedly and started telling Hijikata and Otae how much they liked it.

"Mama! Dada! This song! I know it!"

"Build!"

"I know all the words!"

"Do you wanna build a snowmaaaan!

Sougo was clapping enthusiastically and dancing a little with Otae while mumbling some of the words, Shinpachi was outright singing and continuing his work and Kagura stopped everything she was doing to almost shout the song to everyone who was there. She didn't know most of the words and instead sang 'aaaaa, ooooo, uuuuuuu' or invented words.

Shinpachi and Kagura sang it to each other and to Sougo, making the boy laugh and sometimes join them.

"Do you wanna build a snowmaaaan?"

"Or ride our bikes around the halls!"

"I tink mmmh is ooohuuu!"

"I started talking to!"

"The piiiiiic on the waaaaalls!"

Kagura turned to Sougo and pointed at him and Sougo stopped moving for a second to do his part as he sang "Hang in there Joan!" before ending up in a fit of laughter.

Kagura even did the noise of the clock, her mouth forming funny shapes and her eyes crossing. Sometimes she sang to Otae and Hijikata, sometimes to Shinpachi and Sougo and sometimes to the other children who joined her.

But the thing was that every time Elsa had been mentioned Kagura turned toward Hijikata and pointed at him. "Elsa? Elsa!" And Hijikata was confused and kind of alarmed when that happened while Shinpachi lost track of what he was singing because he burst out laughing at the scene, Otae barely holding in her chuckles.

Gintoki smiled and even if he couldn't hear what they were saying he thought that they were adorable.

After that song more came on and people laughed in glee and sang along, sometimes the songs were related to winter, sometimes they were from other kid's movies. But at one point Gintoki froze because he recognized one of the songs when he heard the first lyrics.

_ I thought love was only true in fairytales, meant from someone else but not for me _

It was from the movie Shrek! No kidding he loved that movie, it was the only song he sang. In his defense a lot of parents, lovey dovey couples and people on their own were singing too. Even Johnny was. And Gintoki might have or might not have changed a word when he sang ' And then I saw his face' instead of 'her' and coincidentally sneaked out glances at Hijikata during the entire song. And if Johnny noticed it he didn't mention anything.

Just like that the hour passed faster than anyone expected and soon enough the owner took the microphone again. "Aaaaand the hour is up! I see some really great snowmen, thank you to everyone who decided to join us today! Now the judges will come around to see your creations and then take a few minutes to discuss and decide the winner. In the meantime there is a buffet if you feel hungry, feel free to help yourselves!"

After the announcement most of the children dragged their parents to the buffet and no surprise in seeing Kagura was the first there. She had dragged Hijikata along while Otae had stayed behind with the other two because Shinpachi wanted to know if the judges would say something about their snowman. Most of the creations people had come up with were amazing, in fact some of them didn't even look like snowmen. One looked like Buddha, another one like a smiling mountain, another was upside down and most of them were coloured too.

What Shinpachi, Kagura, Hijikata, Sougo and Otae had done were six snowmen sat in a circle, there were chairs and a table too, three of them were little and three of them were big. They all had coloured hair, which looked exactly like their owners', and they were all smiling. When they had finished Otae had hugged Shinpachi so tightly the boy almost couldn't breathe as she kept saying how she was proud of him and how much she loved him, her eyes shining with unshed tears of happiness.

"Great job." Hijikata had told him when they had first finished and ruffled his hair softly, and Shinpachi had grinned so widely it seemed like he had already won. The adults complimented the other two too, of course, and while Sougo had received the praises shyly Kagura hadn't really cared, she had been too busy thinking about food.

When it was their turn and the judges came around, from their expressions they had looked pleasantly surprised, complimenting their snowmen and Shinpachi too, when he pointed out which parts he had done, making the boy smile happily. Then the three judges moved on to see the next ones, leaving Otae and the kids to talk excitedly about what they had been told. But they were rudely interrupted by someone's squeaky and strained laugh.

"Ohoohooohoh! "They turned around towards the source of the high-pitched voice. "Let's see, what do we have here?"

There was a woman standing a little away from them, she was dressed in an expensive business suit it seemed, and she was walking like one of those rich, vain women you saw on telenovelas. Her laugh sounded so fake Otae wanted to cringe, she didn't like her one bit.

"My, my, my, what a... unique creation you have come up with." She held a folding fan in her hand and used it, even though it wasn't hot at all. A little boy was holding her hand, he was looking at their 'unique creation' rather curiously.

"Mommy it's-"

"Hush Charlie, mommy is speaking." The woman interrupted her son.

"Sorry." The boy said looking down and Otae felt a little bad for him.

"Even if you tried your best in doing... that-" The woman pointed in the general direction of their snowmen and almost frowned in disgust. "-we are the ones who are going to win. That is, in fact, our incredible snowman." She pointed behind her, the snowman she was talking about was apparently a dolphin swimming in the water. "We have won for three consecutive years and this year it won't be any different." The woman's tone was far too confident and she took a step towards Otae, looking her up and down once. "So don't think for a minute that you can beat me with your pathetic thing. It's better if you don't get your hopes up too high, baby." She finished with a taunting smirk.

Otae almost strangled her right then and there, she absolutely hated when someone called her like that! And this woman... Otae frowned at her words, her grip on Sougo tightened to the point where she had to lower the boy down next to Shinpachi or she would have probably hold him too tightly. The desire to crush something, preferably this woman's sculpture and face too, was much too high.

Who did she think she was, walking as if she owned the place and coming here to insult what  _her_  children had created. In all honesty she and Hijikata hadn't even needed to help that much from how good they were. And now she came here to tell them she would win, as if all the efforts her babies had put into their snowmen were nothing. Oh no, not on her watch!

Otae's eyes sharpened and her voice became sickly sweet as she put a hand on the side of her mouth whispered to the woman. "Oh, but those fins don't really look that symmetrical. If I was in your place I would try again because even from here they look fake... just like their creator." The woman gritted her teeth in anger and Otae smirked.

"I think your snowmen are amaziiing." The little boy whispered to Shinpachi and Sougo so his mother wouldn't hear him.

"Thank you! I like yours too, it's very cool!" Shinpachi grinned happily at him.

"Vewy cool." Sougo echoed.

"Thanks!" The boy smiled back at them. They were distracted when they heard their 'mothers' raise their voice.

"How dare you!? You're never going to win with that monstrosity!" It was the little boy's mom who had yelled, then she proceeded to brush invisible dust from her clothes and dragged her son away, who turned to wave at Shinpachi and Sougo. The two waved back at him.

"We will see who has the last word!" Otae shouted after her. She took a deep breath to calm herself and bent down to be at eye level with the kids. "I am so sorry you had to hear what that mean woman said. Don't believe her, I think your snowmen are the best." She hugged both Shinpachi and Sougo tightly.

"Mama, don't be upset." Shinpachi mumbled once they loosened their hug. Sougo stroked her cheek with his plump, little hand like she did to him when he wasn't feeling very well.

Otae smiled lovingly and kissed both their cheeks. "I promise I am not, are you boys?" Shinpachi and Sougo both shook their heads and smiled. "You are the best children in the world, do you know that?" She smiled affectionately at them.

"Yah!"

"Yes, because you tell us every time!" Shinpachi grinned at her.

Otae laughed. "Well, it's not my fault if you are so perfect that I can't help but tell you!" She started tickling them and they tried to get away while giggling, Otae already felt better.

Two sets of footsteps approached them this time. One belonging to Hijikata, who was also carrying Kagura, and the other to Gintoki, who was with them too.

"Is everything alright?"

"Who was that woman?"

Hijikata and Gintoki asked at the same time.

"Papa!" Shinpachi and Sougo immediately threw themselves at Gintoki.

"Hey there, little troublemakers!" Gintoki lifted the both of them up in his arms, making them laugh. "Are you guys havin' fun?"

"Yeah!" The boys said in unison.

Otae also stood up, then looked at the men seriously as she answered their questions. "I don't really know who she is. All I know is that she came strutting here like she owned the place, saying that her snowman was better and that she was going to win. And she dared to call the children's snowmen a monstrosity, can you believe it?! That b-"

Gintoki's and Hijikata's eyes widened in horror.

"-rute!"

They sighed in relief.

Gintoki had been sure she would say something else. Otae felt her anger rise up again but she willed it to go away because she didn't want to get angry in front of the kids. Hijikata frowned after hearing her answer and Gintoki's eyes narrowed, he turned to see the woman beside her sculpture, and yeah it was good, but not great. Who did she think she was, coming to say things like that to the kids and Otae? Though he was a little surprised that Otae hadn't snapped yet. He faced the children once again when he heard Hijikata's voice.

"Don't listen to what she says, I think your snowmen are the best out of all the ones here, she's just jealous." The dark haired man patted their heads softly and Gintoki smiled a little at his words.

"I would have never thought I'd say this one day... but he's right." Hijikata spared him a sideways glance and Gintoki grinned at him, then turned his attention back to the kids. "By the way where are they!? I still haven't seen them, show me!" He demanded excitedly and the kids began to immediately point to their snowmen enthusiastically and talk about it.

Of course he had already seen them, they were right across from him after all, even when they had still been working on it Gintoki couldn't help but look over, and frankly he thought their snowmen were fantastic. He couldn't believe three kids had done them. And yeah, Otae and Hijikata had helped but still! Shinpachi explained to him that they represented all of them sitting around the table, eating and smiling and the attention to the details was amazing, their hair looked exactly the same, the flowers on the vase at the center, the food, the table and chairs looked so real, Gintoki didn't know how they had been able to do something like this.

"Wow, they're amazing, good job guys." The children giggled cutely at his compliment and thanked him profusely and Gintoki smiled sincerely at them as he gently ruffled their hair.

"Gin-San?" Gintoki turned when Otae called him. "Where is your snowman?"

Gintoki smirked. "Follow me."

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

 

"This is... did you really do this?" Otae asked incredulously.

"Yep. With Jon-Jon." As soon as he mentioned him their assistant neared them, he had been at the buffet too.

"Hello friends-turned-to-enemies-during-this contest, how's it going?" Johnny greeted them while giving a big wave with his mouth still a little full and his words slower than usual. And he usually talked in a slow way to begin with.

"This is amazing!" Otae exclaimed. The kids were watching in awe the sculpture in front of their eyes.

Johnny gulped down his food and grinned. "I know right! Did you tell them the best part bro?"

"...Bro?" Hijikata repeated confused.

"That's me." Gintoki clarified and Hijikata merely nodded, still a little confused. "I didn't have time, why don't you show them?" He continued.

Johnny's grin widened. "Sure thing, come with me!" They all went to the back of their creation to see a giant set of stairs reaching the top. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we present to you the skii-able snowman! It's big, it's funny and you can skii on it! Isn't that awesome?" He sounded like a salesman in a commercial but Hijikata and Otae were a little speechless. It was probably the biggest snowman here and it looked like a giant, white puppet. And it was even skii-able.

"How did you even have time to do this?" The brunette asked curiously.

"Sorry Otae-San, but that is a secret." Johnny and Gintoki high-fived each other.

"Can I try? Please please please!? Pretty pleeeeeeeeeeease?" Shinpachi was almost begging, looking eagerly at the giant snowman.

"Is it safe?" Otae questioned uncertainly.

"Of course it's safe. And I'm your instructor, remember? I'll help him." Johnny smiled.

"Kagura too!" Kagura raised her hand and Sougo followed.

"The more the merrier! Let's go!"

Johnny was actually pretty good with children and they had so much fun with him, he always cracked a joke here and there or made funny faces and imitated voices that just made the kids practically explode with laughter. They practiced for a bit, Sougo and Kagura didn't try for very long, plus they had to be held the whole time, but Shinpachi was a pro at it.

"Buddy, are you sure this is your first time skiing?" Johnny had asked him impressed and Shinpachi had simply snickered.

After a while they had to get down because it was announced that in a few minutes the judges would proclaim the winner but Johnny promised them they could come and play afterwards. Gintoki said bye to the kids, that as a game had decided to attach themselves to Hijikata, who was trying to walk. Kagura and Shinpachi were gripping his legs and Sougo was on his back and just to please them the dark haired samurai was going along with it.

But as Otae was leaving Gintoki took hold of her arm and she stopped and faced him. "Are you sure that everything's fine?" He just knew there was something wrong.

"Apart from a pretentious, dumb woman who insulted the children's creation then yes, everything is fine." She gritted out. She turned, as if to walk away, but then twisted back once again. "She called me  _baby!_ " Otae whispered infuriated and Gintoki swore he could see fire burning in her eyes.

His eyebrows shot up to his hairline. Oh. Oh no.

The brunette closed her eyes and sighed loudly. "Don't worry, let's just focus on the contest right now, okay? Good luck Gin-San." She smiled a little and Gintoki nodded, letting her go.

Well shit, that woman had not only criticized the kids' snowmen, but she had dared to call her  _that_  too. Otae was going to end her. Gintoki remembered when they were once in the Hostess Club she works in, he had been there for a job. A man who had been a little tipsy had come to them and asked Otae for a refill but once he saw her he started telling her how pretty she was and flirting shamelessly. Then he uttered the word. That single word that was his downfall. After that... well, that man's parents probably didn't recognize him when they visited him at the hospital.

Otae had later told Gintoki that being called like that to her was the worst because she saw it as downgrading and disrespectful and she despised it. For her it was only okay to use it with real babies and not in any other circumstance, in her opinion there were many words to compliment or show affection to someone and that word was not that, not when it came to flirting.

Gintoki honestly didn't know why it was so wrong, he wasn't referring to what happened to that man, if Otae hadn't intervened he would have because that idiot wasn't leaving her alone and he was being far too insistent, although Gintoki probably wouldn't have sent him to the hospital, but still. Anyway he didn't understand her utter dislike for the word 'baby' in any other context than using it with children, like she did these days, but everyone was entitled to their opinion and he respected hers so he hadn't questioned any further.

Thinking about it, once in a while he heard couples calling each other with pet names and endearing terms and it seemed like they enjoyed it. Gintoki had always thought that if he ever would end up in a relationship he would try the pet names too. He had also always thought that his partner would be a woman too, but now there was Hijikata and he could only think about him. A grin crept across his face at that.

Then he had a sudden moment of realization.

If he wanted to call his partner with those endearing names and he wanted Hijikata as his partner... did that mean he also wanted to call Hijikata with pet names? He straightened himself up and a blush spread on his cheeks.

'No, no, no, he probably doesn't like that, why would he? I can't think about this, I shouldn't even-... but what if he does?' Gintoki started to debate with himself and got lost in his world of fantasies and...

...he could imagine Hijikata as his boyfriend.

He had really thought that! Hijikata as his BOYFRIEND!

A startled giggle escaped from his throat, unnoticed by him. But Johnny, who was still beside their skii-able snowman, heard the small, strange sound and he turned to Gintoki to ask him if he was okay. But he found him with his head bowed down and giggling loudly. It seemed as if he was lost in his own thoughts and Johnny decided in that moment that it would be more entertaining to watch him, so he leaned on their snowman and kept on watching.

Gintoki, still in his fantasy, closed his hands in two fists and opened them again. 'And what if- what if we're on a d-date... me on a date with H-Hijikata?!' He jumped a little excitedly on the spot when inside his head he could see it clearly.

_ He and Hijikata were walking in the streets of Kabuki-Cho and holding hands. _

Gintoki crouched down and brought his hands up to his hair. These daydreams felt so real, he really should do it more often. He briefly wondered if anyone who dreamed with their eyes open felt the same way. But his fantasy took over again.

_ Hijikata was looking at him with those deep blue eyes and smiling at him, and Gintoki felt so giddy inside! And then he would look at Hijikata in a cool way and say to him: "Where do you want to go next... baby?" _

He started snickering loudly and pulling at his hair and Johnny raised both brows, questioning Gintoki's sanity not for the first time.

_And Hijikata would blush and look away embarrassedly, gazing down at their clasped hands and back at Gintoki again, batting his eyelashes shyly and whispering to him: "Wherever you will take me... honey_."

Gintoki fell on the ground and started cackling uncontrollably while rolling around in the snow, not able to distinguish reality from dream anymore. Johnny was actually a little impressed.

In that moment another guy who was walking by saw the instructor and came to greet him. "Hey man! What's up?" He clapped him on the back and Johnny did the same to him.

"Hi Dan. Everything's good, thanks man, what about you?"

"Good, good!" He exclaimed with a big smile. The man in question was Daniel, another worker here and one of Johnny's best friends. His line of work consisted more on the technical stuff and he also sang sometimes in a few concerts that the company organized. "Thankfully we ran into each other, I just wanted to tell you that-" But Daniel was interrupted by an obnoxious laugh and finally noticed the man contorting on the ground.

"Uh... John?" Daniel asked a little worried.

"Yeah Dan?" Johnny didn't sound concerned at all on the other hand, maybe it was only his imagination.

"Do you see a person convulsing on the ground too or am I hallucinating again?" He asked a little unsure.

"You're not, I see him too." Johnny didn't even blink.

Dan gasped. "What's wrong with him? We have to get help!"

"Nah, don't worry." The instructor waved him off.

"Y-You sure?" Daniel looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah. He's either having a seizure-"

"What?!" Daniel exclaimed worried.

"-Daydreaming-"

"Oh!" Daniel exclaimed in relief.

"-or having naughty thoughts." Johnny finished.

Daniel gasped. "B-But he can't! We have children here!" He looked again at the stranger on the ground and saw that the man had his eyes squeezed shut, his face was completely red and he had a huge smile, the kind you had when you saw your favourite person in the world.

Daniel relaxed a little. "I think it's the second option." He reassured himself more than his best friend.

"How do you know?" Johnny asked him curiously.

"It's just a feeling. I mean he looks so happy, I don't think it can be any of the other two options." He shrugged and looked at Johnny again.

The instructor glanced at Gintoki and saw his blissed expression, he was mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like 'baby'.

Johnny shrugged. "It could still be a seizure."

"Oh no! We have to call a doctor!"

 

* * *

 

Once Johnny had reassured Dan that he was joking and had sent his friend back to work Gintoki miraculously woke from his daydream.

"You okay?" The instructor asked, not having moved one inch from his spot next to their snowman to try and help him in any way.

"Yeah... but I feel a little dehydrated." Gintoki replied, blinking slowly. But his heart was still beating fast.

Johnny smirked at him. "It happens when you have your mind in the gutter."

"It's not like that!" Gintoki defended his daydreaming moment. "And if you thought about it then it means that you're the pervert here!" He accused him.

"Tell me something I don't know." Johnny responded unfazed.

Gintoki shook his head. "Now get me some hot chocolate." He ordered as he extended his hand, waiting for Johnny to suddenly materialize the drink.

"No can do."

"Why's that?"

"I am poor."

"If your soul is rich then you have everything you need." Gintoki told him wisely.

"Thanks bro." Johnny smiled.

"No problem." Gintoki smiled back, his hand still open for the hot chocolate mug.

"I'm still too poor now to buy you hot chocolate though."

"Then get away from me! Misery is contagious and I don't want to end up worse than I am." He finally put his arm down.

"Don't worry bro, I don't think you can fall any lower than you already have." Johnny told him snickering.

Gintoki deadpanned. "Go fuck yourself." Yeah, cursing definitely felt liberating.

"I can't do that either, it's technically impossible." He chuckled at Gintoki's annoyed expression.

"Do you have an answer for everything?"

"Yes." Johnny added, just to annoy him some more.

He liked annoying people.

 

* * *

 

Finally everyone took their initial positions beside their snowmen and not long after the owner came to talk in the mic once again. "Thank you for your patience and thank you once again for participating in this year's contest! And now the moment you were all waiting for, the judges have finally took their decision!"

Someone passed an envelope to the man and he slowly opened it, it looked almost formal in a way. There was anticipation in the air, everyone was waiting with their bated breath, hoping their name would be read out loud.

"And the winner is..." The crowd's eyes were locked in on the man, everyone was looking at him. Except Kagura, she was eyeing the buffet. The man grinned at the crowd before announcing it loudly in the microphone.

"No one!"

It took one second for the words to sink in and then people were looking back and forth confusedly.

"What?"

"How is that possible?"

"Is this a joke?"

"What does he mean no one?"

"It can't be!"

The low murmuring was getting louder as people were understanding what that meant.

"The judges decided unanimously that there are just too many great snowmen here today and it would be wrong to pick only one, so this year we won't have a winner. Of course that also means that no prize will be won."

Everyone froze until someone screamed in what sounded like barely contained frustration.

"Nonono! NO! I'm the one who deserves to win the prize and you know that!" A woman came to stand on the small stage in which the man was in and she snatched the microphone from his hand. "Look at my beautiful snowman and all these other awful pieces of shit here!"

And there went all his efforts to try and be a decent adult in front of the kids, Gintoki thought annoyed. He had restrained himself so much and now this woman ruined everything! Oh well, at least Otae wouldn't be pissed at him. In the meantime Otae was watching horrified, she hadn't even had time to cover the children's ears!

"I have to win! The prize is mine! Mine! Mine! MINE!" The woman screamed in the microphone. "You other fools go back to where you came from and don't waste my time!" She pointed at every person and then when her eyes landed on Otae she gave her a nasty glare. "Especially you!"

That was the last straw for Otae. She slowly walked towards Hijikata and handed him Sougo. "Can you please watch them for a while? I have something to do." Her eyes were murderous and she didn't wait for a reply as she marched infuriated toward the woman.

"You!" Otae pointed at her. "First you come to us and tell my kids that what they put their hearts into was scum! And now you insult all the nice people who came here to have a good time just because your obsession to win is as big as your ego!" She walked right up the stairs of the stage and stood in front of the 'brute'. "Who do you think you are behaving like that? And by the way your 'snowman' looks as fake as your nose!" Some people clapped and cheered for her. The woman gasped in shock and Otae smirked. "Oh, did I burst your bubble? Do you need another plastic surgery to fix your sight too?"

The woman gaped and opened and closed her mouth like a fish before screaming. "I'm going to finish you!"

Otae gritted her teeth. "Bring it on."

The woman was the first to make her move and pull on Otae's hair and after that it seemed that things only escalated from there, and the two weren't the only ones who got crazy. People started blaming each other because there wasn't a prize anymore and they started fighting with everything at hand. Mostly snow. But a few of them with punches and kicks too and Otae was in that category.

In that chaotic scenario Gintoki was one of the only two people watching the scene calmly, Johnny was the other. Gintoki couldn't really say he didn't expect that, he knew Otae would have snapped and in his opinion she even had the right to.

It turns out the other lady knew a few tricks of her own and blocked almost all of the attacks but she grabbed the woman's head and pulled down, making her smash her head into the snow-covered stage. The woman grabbed her foot and made her lose her balance but Otae wrapped her legs around the her arm and twisted her body.

There was a mix of screams, shouts, insults, snow and frightened people running away. A scared, short man was running into their direction, his almost bald head was covered in snowflakes hair, but he tripped a little and bumped into Gintoki, who helped him regain his balance.

"Oi, you see that woman? The one with the brown hair?" The man nodded frantically at Gintoki's question when he saw him pointing at one of the two women who had started this mayhem. "I know her." He grinned proudly as if he was telling him he knew a celebrity.

The man was almost more scared than before and he patted Gintoki's shoulder. "I'm sorry!" He squeaked out and run away.

Gintoki watched him disappear a little confused and turned to look at his newly found friend. "Why did he run away like that?" He asked Johnny, who shrugged.

"He probably forgot the oven in the chicken."

Ha! So he wasn't the only one who used that excuse! He should remember to tell Otose. Thinking of her he was actually reminded of that one time when something similar had happened, but there hadn't been any crazy woman or babies back then. And Hijikata. And Johnny. And the snowmen. Okay, it had been little different but there had still been a big fight. It seemed like his life was full of fights. Mostly stupid ones.

"Probably." Gintoki finally answered and shrugged too.

Johnny patted him on the back to grab his attention. "Bro, I have somewhere to go. I'll be right back."

"Sure thing." Gintoki watched him disappear too.

After a few minutes it seemed as if the snow around the place started increasing, people were throwing everything they got hold of. Except for the snowmen, they had respect for those. Gintoki thought it was better to leave, maybe he should find the kids. He pondered over it for a second and decided that nah, he should just leave. The kids were overly excited to be here and now that a real snow fight had broke out and that Otae had kind of started it, they would probably end up destroying the place. He hoped not.

But if that happened he didn't want to get caught in the cross fire. Hijikata would be fine too. He hoped. Yeah. Yeah he would be fine, he was strong and he had Kagura with him. And this would be a great experience the children could have to grow up strong and mature. So, if you really thought about it, Gintoki was doing them a big favour. Damn, he was an awesome parent, people should really learn from him. Just from that he thought about writing a book on parenting. Now that was a great idea!

On the other hand Gintoki should probably be worried for all the people here... nah, they would be fine too. He decided to go and find Johnny instead.

 

* * *

 

After a while Gintoki finally found him.

"So, I left the kids to fend for themselves in a snow battle turned dark and possibly deathly. Not really caring about the consequences of my actions, whether it would be dangerous for them or, let's be honest, for the people around them, to help the kids grow up strong and confident... I'm probably going to write a parenting book next. I'll call it 'Parenting done right'." Gintoki stood tall and proud while looking at his companion.

"Oh, man! How did you get that awesome idea? I wish I could be as good as you one day!" Johnny looked up at Gintoki, his eyes were shining with unshed tears of admiration as he was sitting on the back of a sixty-something year old man and shoving snow in his mouth.

Because this same man had DARED to approach him during the break in the competition and tell him: "I'm sure your snowman is one of the best, keep working hard son and you might win." And had patted him on the back. AS IF JOHNNY'S SNOWMAN WASN'T THE BEST AND HE WASN'T GOING TO WIN EVERY DAMN PRIZE IN THE WHOLE FUCKING UNIVERSE! WHO DID THIS OLD IDIOT THINK HE WAS? He breathed slowly to calm himself. Well, he was paying for his crimes now. This last thought calmed the instructor deeply.

"Believe me, you already are Jon-Jon." Gintoki gave him the thumbs up, not caring at all what Johnny was doing to the man convulsing on the ground.

"Oh, look who's here! Hello again Gin-San!"

It was Madao once again, he was only a few feet away, doing something with the snow that looked like... well, Gintoki had no idea what he was doing or why he was here. He looked at him for a full two seconds and then-

"Who are you?" Gintoki asked flatly.

"Uh? Ahah, you're funny." Madao laughed.

"No, I'm serious. Who are you?" Gintoki's deadpan expression on his face matched the tone of his voice.

"Come on, we have known each other for a long time now Gin-San." Hasegawa chuckled at him.

Gintoki shrugged. "Nah, I don't remember you."

"Stop joking." Madao was almost laughing nervously as he scratched at his head and with the other hand reached for Gintoki's shoulder but he quickly moved away.

"Don't touch me. I don't know you, what the hell do you want?"

"What are you saying Gin-San? We're friends!" Hasegawa told him confused.

Johnny looked up at Gintoki. "Hey bro, is that old man harassing you? Do you want me to call my bodyguards?" His voice was as nonchalant as Gintoki felt.

"W-What? Johnny-San we met just over an hour ago!"

Johnny didn't even spare him a glance.

"Yeah, call them." At Gintoki's answer the instructor hit the button to alert his bodyguards. Yeah, he had two big guys that worked for him and that he could call whenever he wanted.

This time Madao grabbed Gintoki's shoulder and shook him a little. "Oi, what are you saying? We always spend time together playing at pachinko and drinking!"

"Eww don't touch me! I don't want to turn into an old man like you that always wears sunglasses, even when it rains or indoors, drinks himself to oblivion, spends his time with three people and a dog that made him lose his job, and then his wife and his house, and somehow always ends up getting in more trouble than it's worth. Get away from me!"

"That's a pretty accurate description for someone you claim you don't know!" Madao yelled but two huge guys that almost looked like gorillas took him by each arm at Johnny's nod and lifted him up, walking away. "Oi! Stop! Let me go! Do you think this is funny Gin-San?! Do you!? Let me gooooo!" His voice started to fade as Hasegawa and the two gorillas became smaller the more they walked away.

When they were out of sight Gintoki turned to Johnny and they stared at each other. Then they burst out laughing and high-fived.

"That was fun." Johnny commented as he rubbed his stomach from laughing too much and Gintoki lifted himself up as he had almost fallen from doubling over. They were more alike than Gintoki had thought. Also...

"I should probably introduce you to Zura. You have a few things in common." He said thoughtfully.

"Cool." Johnny answered with a nod.

"He would still get annoyed with you, though."

Johnny sighed and shrugged as if already knowing this. "Story of my life."

A few minutes passed in silence and after a while Gintoki looked down. "You missed a spot here." He pointed to the corner of his lips to show Johnny that there was a tiny, minuscule space in the man's mouth that wasn't filled with snow.

"Thanks bro."

"Anytime."

 

* * *

 

When their job was finished, that meant that the old man had become a living snowman, they both returned to the contest. Before leaving Johnny still called the security, so they could find the old man, because he was a good person like that. He told them he had casually passed there and saw the man in that state. When Johnny and Gintoki arrived to their previous spot they saw Hijikata there with the kids.

"Oi! Where were you!?"

Gintoki scratched his neck at Hijikata's accusing tone and looked around nervously, trying to find an excuse. He looked at Johnny for help, who answered by turning around and whistling, he saw a little of himself in him, this boy was going to go far in life.

"I had to pee." Gintoki's mind supplied the first excuse he could think of and he just said that. He hoped Hijikata would buy it.

The dark haired man frowned but let it go because there were more urgent matters to take care of. "Never mind that, we have to stop this!" He pointed at the chaos going on in that moment.

Gintoki was a little impressed that he and the kids had made it here without a single strand of hair out place. Well, this was Hijikata he was talking about after all and he kind of felt strangely proud. He decided to alleviate him a little and took Sougo from him while Shinpachi went near Johnny to watch the fight and Kagura remained with Hijikata. The kids didn't look scared at all, in fact Shinpachi and Kagura were cheering for their Mama while Sougo was watching the scene curiously as he nibbled on the thumb of his glove.

"Are you kidding me?!" Gintoki finally exclaimed. "No way! I'll tell you the plan instead, we stay here and watch. Besides, it's not an everyday occurence you get to watch a snow fight this big."

And he was right, there was snow flying back and forth and people covered in it on the ground. It reminded him a little of the food fight too, and once again wondered why he always found himself involved in fights. But he dismissed the thought quickly, who cared anyway? He would rather listen to Hijikata. Had he also mentioned that Hijikata looked hot when he was stressed?... Oh fine, not just when he was stressed, he looked hot all the time.

"Are you out of your mind?! Look at what's happening here! What if someone gets seriously injured!? We have to do something!" He got closer to Gintoki and whispered in a very low voice so the kids wouldn't hear. "What if Otae gets hurt?!" Gintoki stared at him for a moment, completely serious. And then he started roaring in laughter. "Oi! What's so funny?! Oi!"

Gintoki had to take a few seconds to calm down. And apart from looking hot he noticed Hijikata also looked cute when he was frustrated. And Gintoki wondered, not for the first time, if this was the reason why he had been provoking him since they had first met? (Yes) ...Wait, did this mean that he was in fact the cool, popular bully and Hijikata the shy, cute girl with the crush on him? Gintoki shook his head a little too quickly disperse the thoughts, he should focus on this right now.

After he got a grip on himself he spoke once again. "Did you just hear yourself? Oogushi-Kun, you remember that this is actually the gorilla woman we are talking about-"

"Who is this Oogushi?!" Hijikata interrupted.

Gintoki ignored him and continued. "-this is the woman who could easily defeat the great Commander of the Shinsengumi if he only looks at her the wrong way. The one who sometimes breaks hard things because she can't control her force. And the one who can create the most  _disturbing_  and revolting, burned egg in the history of eggs." He shuddered in horror at the thought. "A little snow and a woman with fake nails won't break her." Gintoki finished and Hijikata seemed to mull over the words he had provided him with.

He still seemed unsure on what to do so Gintoki went to stand close next to him and reassured him some more. "And even if we went to help now she's probably so blinded by rage she would exchange us for her enemies." He turned to Johnny then, who almost looked interested. "No, don't even think about it. Believe me you don't want to. Like you would say 'been there done that' and it's not that fun."

Johnny shrugged. "Fine, fine. If you say so."

They turned towards the fight scene when they heard what sounded like roaring and a crash followed.

"Besides..."

Hijikata looked at Gintoki once again, he had assumed that faraway, soft gaze and fond, wise smile he sometimes had during serious moments the Vice Commander had witnessed in the past. Hijikata couldn't really stop himself from watching him, there was something so unreachable and irresistible that drew him to Gintoki. He couldn't get enough.

"You have to understand that that woman insulted her kids and it became personal. Even if Otae isn't their real mother she loves them just as much and she just won't sit and watch someone step on what is the most precious to her. She is doing what is right for her by defending the people she cares about. And it would be wrong of us to interfere in a  _mother's_  beliefs, don't you think?" Gintoki smiled in that way that made him weak in the knees and Hijikata hoped some snow would fall on his face to cover the blood rushing in.

He cleared his throat. "Fine, we won't intervene. But only this time." He relented in the end.

Gintoki smiled and bumped their shoulders gently. "Of course."

Meanwhile Otae was gaining the upper hand as she threw a fist at the woman, who had to take a few steps back from the force. Some people had decided it was the women's fault they hadn't won the special prize and had joined the fight too, nothing the enraged women couldn't handle. One man who was coming toward Otae was blocked in a neck hold and she kicked another somewhere that shouldn't be described, but that had a lot of people wince in pain at the scene.

Kagura, who was watching excitedly from Hijikata's arms, shouted something she had learned recently. "Oh shit!" And then she started giggling.

Gintoki and Hijikata looked at each other shocked.

"Honestly, can't say I wasn't thinking the same." Johnny added, very helpfully.

Gintoki chuckled nervously. "Let's look at the bright side here... at least I wasn't the one who taught her." He told Hijikata hopefully.

Hijikata sighed.

The man fell after that painful kick and Otae did a few spins on herself, making the other man she had a hold on, fall on top of the other, finishing them with a straight kick. Right after the punch she had received the other woman was sent back into two people who held her from each arm, she jumped and did a back flip, loosening the hold they had on her and elbowing both on the nose. Otae kicked someone's stomach while she punched someone else's nose and they were back to each other.

The woman made Otae lose balance once again and fall down face first on the wood of the stage, but the brunette bit one of her ankles and made her fall too, landing a series of punches on her. After failing to defend herself the crazy woman rolled away but was soon slammed into the buffet's table. From the corner of her eye Otae caught a glimpse of something shiny. Glass.

She took the bottle and smashed it into another man's head who was coming at them from the side, the half bottle remaining in her hand was thrust in the woman's stomach with all the rage she had accumulated. The woman coughed a little as she took a few steps back and a wet stain appeared on her posh and now ruined clothes. But the stain was purple.

"...what?" Otae was confused as the bruises on the woman's face started fading away.

"Ahah, amazing what amanto blood can do, isn't it?" The smirk and taunting tone made Otae fill with anger, but then the woman had a fake, sympathetic frown as she added. "Aww is that the worst you got, babe?"

That made Otae snap. "YOU. LITTLE. BITCH!"

Gintoki and Hijikata covered Sougo's and Kagura's ears in record time and they sighed in relief. But then they remembered they had three kids and not two. They turned around to Shinpachi, whose ears were covered by Johnny's hands.

"It happens more often than you'd think possible on this job, you get quite used to it after a while." The instructor informed them with a grin.

The brunette charged at the other with everything she had and they both went tumbling down. Otae punched her in the stomach while the woman's hands shot up to harshly pull at her hair, but she kneed her in the abdomen once again and that stopped their rolling. In a split second Otae got up and smirked at the woman, then she raised her leg, straight in the air, before smashing it down on the woman, hard.

It was like somebody had put the show on pause because for a few seconds nothing could be heard.

Then Johnny, with his eyebrows both raised and his head tilted a little as he nodded, spoke up after Otae's last move. "She looks like she's going to be a great mother someday."

Hijikata, who hadn't caught the sarcastic tone behind the guy's words, nodded his approval. "Yeah, she is going to be." He sounded even a little touched that Otae had gone through such great lengths for the kids.

Gintoki, who had understood what the instructor really meant, was silently cackling in the corner.

"So, do you give up or should we continue? I will warn you I can do so much more than this." Otae said to the amanto on the ground.

"N-No... let's s-stop here... you win." She admitted in defeat.

Otae grinned satisfied. "Good."

She then turned to the three judges and the owner, who had been hiding underneath the judges' table during the whole ordeal and proceeded toward them. When they saw the girl walking in their direction they started cowering in fear. Otae stopped once in front of the hiding four.

"It seems a new vote is due here. I am sure you can choose a winner after all?" She asked them sweetly, while cracking her knuckles.

"W-W-Well i-if it's l-like t-that I-I-I-I'm sure the j-judges c-can r-r-r-revise their p-previous d-d-decision." The owner spoke in fear and the three judges nodded their heads fervently.

"Just one more thing." She added.

"A-A-Anything!" The owner answered, trembling in fear.

"I want you to be completely sincere and pick the best creation here. Even if I think what my children-" (yeah, every time she says it out loud it sound great) "-did is the best, I know I may be blindsided by my feelings, but you can choose objectively. So, please, just do that." She finished with a polite smile.

The four under the table looked at each other confusedly, it was as if the woman in front of them had changed completely in the span of a few seconds. They nodded their heads quickly, not wanting a repeat of what had just happened.

Luckily not even one snowman had suffered during the fight, Otae and the woman had been far away from any sculpture when they had fought, and as mentioned already people seemed to be very careful around their creations. Otae had also discovered that the son of the woman hadn't seen the fight, his father had apparently taken him somewhere else when the judges were still debating who should have won, and they had returned only now.

She was very grateful about this prospect, because even if that woman was horrible in her opinion, and most people's here, no son deserved to see her mother in a fight like that and Otae had to admit she had lost sight of herself when she had fought, she really hadn't wanted to traumatize an innocent, little child. With a mother like that he had a difficult life already.

"Mama! That was amazing! Do it again!" Shinpachi exclaimed when Otae had finally reached them and the kids had hugged her tightly. Otae laughed relieved. Hijikata nodded at her with a small smile and Gintoki gave her a thumbs up.

Not even ten minutes later the contestants were gathered together once again, at least the ones they could find, and the owner began his speech.

"A-After a heated discussion the judges decided to announce a winner. Even if w-we think that everyone's snowman was spectacular I have the name of the winner or the winning team in my hand now." He shakily opened the envelope he had in his hand and everyone was listening carefully. "And the w-win for the best snowman goes to..."

People were holding their breath.

"...the group formed by S-Sakata Gintoki and J-Johnson Johnny!"

The owner closed his eyes in fear that the woman would unleash her rage on him, but he heard a clap and soon enough everyone joined. He opened his eyes to see the woman was actually smiling and he breathed in relief, it meant she had been serious when she told them to be impartial.

Gintoki and Johnny were ecstatic, grinning happily at the crowd. "Yes! I knew it! Come on, let's shout to the whole world that we won! Everyone deserves to know that we are the best! And better than them!" Gintoki exclaimed to Johnny enthusiastically, barely containing his giddiness.

"...we won." Johnny whispered to him instead.

The light haired samurai looked at him confused. "Why are you whispering it to me?"

The instructor looked at him with a small, bright smile as he put a hand on Gintoki's shoulder and nodded at him with his eyes shining. "Because you are my world... bro." He also whispered this.

Gintoki gasped, touched. "Bro..." He whispered back.

And they hugged each other tightly.

Otae sighed exasperatedly at the scene and rolled her eyes, even though she had to admit it was kind of cute. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind and she turned with a little urgency to Hijikata, who was beside her.

"You don't have anything to worry about." She told him confidently. "You are still his favourite." She really hoped Hijikata didn't think Gintoki would ever trade him for their instructor who they had met today because, honestly, it was obvious that was just a 'broship' and that the samurai was head over heels for him.

"Hmm?" Hijikata hummed confusedly as he looked at her, not really getting at what she was talking about. But as he glanced at the hugging duo it suddenly clicked and his cheeks warmed up. "I-I'm not worried about that! I don't care!" He quickly got in a defensive mode, blushing and stuttering, still in denial.

Otae took this as a good sign and released a relieved breath. "Of course you don't." She told him in a light-hearted tone.

Hijikata simply huffed.

She smiled a little, then she decided to add something, thinking Hijikata would need the reassurance, and continued more seriously. "You are Gintoki's favourite person, you know?" She even said the samurai's full name, hoping to make the man understand she was being serious.

Hijikata felt his face on fire as the words left her mouth and he could  _physically_  feel his heart flutter inside his chest. "Th-That's not true." He tried to not give too much thought to what she was saying. "W-Why would you even say that?" He whispered almost embarrassed and his heart just wouldn't stop beating so damn much!

Otae smiled at him sincerely. "Because I have never seen Gin-San look at anyone else the way he looks at you."

Hijikata felt as if red was bleeding in his entire body. He quickly turned his head to the other side before she could see. No. What was she saying? Gintoki looked at him normally, as he did with everyone else... right? His heart was getting out of control here... but the Shimura sister didn't seem like the type who lied to people, she and Gintoki were friends, had been for a while, and they knew each other well... so could it be...

No, no, no! Of course not! He shouldn't even be thinking these kind of things, he and Gintoki were just rivals... just... Hijikata turned back to her and Otae was staring at him, her eyes were bright and resolute. Could it be the truth? Did Gintoki really think that? Fortunately (or unfortunately) Hijikata had no time to ponder that over that because the kids chose that moment to distract them.

"Papa won! I'm happy that he won!" Shinpachi exclaimed, smiling brightly.

Hijikata and Otae were suddenly hit by the realization, they had been so caught up in everything else that they had forgotten how the kids felt about the win!... But they were smiling? "Really?" Otae asked him surprised, Shinpachi had been so eager to win.

The little boy nodded his head almost hectically. "His snowman is the beeest! It's only fair that he won!" Shinpachi grinned widely at them.

Sougo nodded his head too as he spoke softly. "Papa snowman... big! Fun." He smiled cutely.

"Kagura like Papa snowman!" The little girl finished loudly.

Otae smiled brightly at them and she turned to Hijikata, moved. "Aren't they the best children in the world!?" She said between whispering and yelling and before he could even answer her she had the three kids locked in a bear hug.

"Yeah, they are." Hijikata answered anyway, chuckling a little at their enthusiasm that seemed to be contagious and he crouched down, patting the top of their three heads gently. Who knew kids could be so... great? In the end if the children were happy he didn't even care that they hadn't won the first place. A few feet away the samurai with silver hair was still celebrating his victory, laughing and jumping around. Hijikata thought, which he would later vehemently deny to himself and blame it on the atmosphere of the moment, that he had already won today.

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

 

Gintoki and Johnny came to join them after they had calmed down a little.

"Who's the winner here?!" Gintoki almost yelled as he approached them.

"Papa!" The kids yelled back at him and practically launched themselves to Gintoki. He had lowered himself to match their height but since they all went in for hug at the same time, the four of them fell into a pile in the snow, all laughing.

"Just for the record pipsqueaks, I think your snowmen were as good as ours. I really, really like them." Gintoki told the kids sincerely and smiled between the 'tank's from them. He felt amazingly good about the fact that he had won, but for a moment he really had thought the kids would because their snowmen were simply amazing and they represented something special, at least to him. However he was thankful, and relieved, that they weren't sad about the loss, instead they seemed their usual, cheery selves.

Hijikata's chest squeezed a little at the scene because seeing the other man with the kids and being this happy made him feel... things. Deep down, even if he won't say it out loud, he was glad Gintoki had won, and all thanks to Otae. Out of the corner of his eye he looked at her and Hijikata had to admit to himself that he wouldn't want to experience this with anyone else but them.

Hijikata smiled a little. "You did the right thing."

Otae looked at him a little surprised at first, but then she smiled back brightly. "Thank you."

"Oi, bro!" Johnny suddenly spoke and there was a note of hurry in his voice.

"Yeah?" Gintoki asked curiously.

"The prize! We still have to get it!"

The samurai's eyes widened. He had been so happy with coming to share the news with the kids that he had almost forgotten it. "Right. Let's go and collect it."

Gintoki got up and took Shinpachi with him too and this time the little kid stayed in his hold, the other following as they all went to the judges and owner to finally discover their prize. The four still smiled uncertainly, and more than a little scared, at Otae but gave the prize to Gintoki and Johnny. It turns out they won a dream holiday to go wherever they wanted and with whoever they wanted. Everything they would do during the next vacation was already paid and it didn't have a specific date, even after a year it could still be used. Even if Gintoki had expected money this was still more than good enough.

He and Johnny turned toward each other and high-fived.

"Now this is what I call the sweet life!" Johnny almost shouted in giddiness.

"Snowman! Snowman!" Kagura made grabby hands in the direction of their creation.

"Can we try again? Pleasepleasepleaseplease!" Shinpachi pleaded and Sougo nodded his head quickly, agreeing with the other two.

"You guys go ahead, me and Jon-Jon have something to do first. Right, bro?" Gintoki made eye contact with Johnny, as if communicating silently something only the two of them knew.

"Oh. Yeah. Be right back guys, don't have too much fun without us!" Johnny smirked and they started jogging away, leaving Otae and Hijikata to wonder where they were going.

 

* * *

 

Some time later in a little road near where the contest had taken place a steady, dripping noise was heard and a 'zipping' sound followed.

A child who was walking alongside his mother saw a different patch of snow. Suddenly a leg appeared out of nowhere and the woman fell face first into the white coldness with a yelp. The leg retreated before she could see anything. There was a lot of snow and it was soft so the woman hadn't hurt herself, but when she saw how close she was to a certain type of snow (half an inch of distance) she screamed.

"Mummy look! It's coloured snow!" The little child had his hand outstretched to try and touch it.

"No! Don't touch it! That's not coloured snow! Charlie let's go!"

The woman dragged her son away while two idiots were laughing their asses off behind a bush. Even if Otae had already taken the matter into her own hands, literally, Gintoki couldn't have really let that slide by, now could he? A little revenge was much needed.

"...now that I think about it Zura was kind of right." Gintoki mumbled thoughtfully.

"The one you mentioned before?" Johnny asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. I got the idea for this after remembering that once we were strained on an island and he wrote a message in the sand with his pee."

Johnny blinked once. "Let me tell you something. You have some weird friends."

Gintoki narrowed his eyes at him. "You literally wrote half of the word in your pee before I could even convince you to do it. And you're the one who proclaimed us bros."

Johnny grinned at that. "I never said I wasn't weird."

Gintoki grinned back.

On the patch of snow a little different from the others there was 'written' the word LOSER.

 

* * *

 

Once they were back they saw a lot of people were already on their snowman and having fun. Johnny and Gintoki went up the stairs and spotted Hijikata and Otae at the top, who were already helping the kids, except for Kagura, the little girl was sitting near them and eating. Gintoki often asked himself where she put all that food. Just then the red head patted Otae's leg to get her attention.

"Kagura hungry! Please foooood! Mama pleeeasee!" She pouted cutely making Otae coo over her.

"Aww, of course sweetie, anything that you want." Otae gave her some other sweet snacks she had bought.

As soon as Kagura took a bite of the first one her eyes rolled inside her head and slipped closed as she fell on her back in bliss.

"Wow I rarely see people react like that, even when they're high." Johnny commented, watching with interest the little girl on the ground, who was rolling around and mumbling something unintelligible.

"In her case the food is the drug." Gintoki clarified.

"You have no idea what happens when she goes without food for more than six hours." Hijikata told him seriously, he still had shivers from when she had woken up one night and... he didn't want to think about that.

Johnny studied his expression carefully, he looked at the 'high' child on the ground and at Hijikata again. "The real question is: do I want to know?"

"You don't." Hijikata whispered almost scared and Gintoki shook his head frantically.

The kids actually had a lot of fun, Kagura tried to skii with Gintoki holding her, but after a minute she gave up and remained sat on the snow, to entertain herself when people passed by she stretched her short, little legs to make them fall over and quickly crawled away so they would never know what was the cause of their fall. Needless to say Gintoki was a proud parent.

Sougo had lasted more, Otae held him upright and stayed behind him the whole time as he slid on the flat ground and clapped his hands after every meter or so because you have to count even the small progress, right? Otae and Johnny complimented him each time and the little boy laughed every time Johnny bopped his nose, he had gotten used to the instructor and like with Gintoki the kids were drawn to him.

Shinpachi was another thing altogether. Like Johnny had said he looked like a real pro, and even if at first Hijikata had tried to stay behind to help him, Shinpachi seemed to almost fly across the snow, if he had been a real baby he would have been a prodigy. The little boy had left the adults speechless.

After the snowman they moved into a more suitable place for practicing snow related sports. Since the kids were having fun and she and Johnny were watching over them Otae had suggested for Gintoki and Hijikata to go and skii, or do whatever they wanted to for a while. After looking into each other's eyes the same idea passed through their minds. Gintoki and Hijikata decided to have a little race of their own.

"Ready?" Hijikata yelled after fixing his goggles one last time.

"I was born ready!"

And they took off. The racetrack was clear and there was only the two of them skiing down this particular slope, using every trick they could to go faster than the other, at one point there had been some pinching involved too. But when that hadn't been enough they had tried to stop one another and they pushed and collided into each other, avoiding just in time all the trees that seemed to multiply the more they descended. With the cold air in his face, his body gliding in the snow and his arm pressed against Hijikata's warm one, Gintoki felt good. It was nice. Really nice.

So much that he didn't notice a little branch sticking out from the ground. But unfortunately for him his foot did and got caught in it, sending him flying down. And since Hijikata was so close to him he fell too. During the impact, out of reflex, they both grabbed onto the closest thing for support. In other words each other. They went tumbling down just a few feet away from the sticking branch and rolled together until they came to a stop. In the fall Gintoki had lost his helmet while his goggles were askew on top of his head, Hijikata's were missing altogether, but hey weren't hurt, the snow and the safety equipment they had on had prevented any real accident or injury from happening.

Now Hijikata laid sprawled on the ground, holding onto Gintoki's waist, while Gintoki was on top of him and their chests were almost pressed together, his head trapped between Gintoki's hands as the man was holding himself up. They were breathing heavily and looking into each other's eyes, everything else around them stood still.

Until Gintoki burst out laughing.

And Hijikata followed suit, not able to contain himself. They laughed, loudly, their laugh was loud and clear, real cackles shaking their bodies from the inside, forgetting about everything else around them and simply living in the moment. Hijikata had never laughed so much in his whole life like he had done today and the day still wasn't over.

Gintoki exhaled slowly when a few minutes had passed, his warm breath hitting Hijikata's cold face. His hair was a mess, making his curls stand in every imaginable position from the snow, almost becoming one with the grey/white sky. His skin looked even paler and his eyes- they were so  _red_  they didn't look like anything Hijikata had ever seen before. The contrast between Gintoki's red eyes, seeming so much lighter than usual, and the bright, white snow, almost hurt his eyes.

And Gintoki was breathtaking.

Hijikata's eyes widened when the last thought dawned on him.

"We made a mess." The white haired man broke his train of thoughts, unaware of what was going on inside his head. His eyes were so intense it was a little difficult taking in deep breaths, to Hijikata it felt like the air wasn't enough.

"...yeah." He swallowed loudly. Gintoki moved and his face got a little closer. Their noses were almost touching and Hijikata's hold on his waist tightened.

But in that moment some snow fell from a tree just above and covered them both. Hijikata was protected by Gintoki's body while Gintoki fell on top of him, more from the shock than the weight and he planted his face first into the snow on Hijikata's side.

"I think snow hates me." Gintoki mumbled. His body pressed to Hijikata's made him feel so much warmer.

"I don't think so, it's just a coincidence." His own voice sounded quieter than usual, maybe because he didn't want to break the moment.

"Or maybe it loves me so much it has to be on me all the time." Gintoki continued cheekily.

Hijikata huffed a laugh at that.

They didn't move or talk for what felt like an eternity, but in reality was really only minutes. Some time in between Gintoki had moved his left, gloved hand to play with some strands of Hijikata's hair that weren't inside the helmet and Hijikata was moving his right hand slowly up and down Gintoki's side. He was so comfortable he could fall asleep if they stayed like this for longer, the cold seeping inside his back melting from the warmth of Gintoki's chest.

Lately every time he was with Gintoki he felt really comfortable. It was strange in a nice kind of way, his head felt fuzzy and his thoughts were jumbling together but Gintoki's breath on his skin trapped him in the moment.

"Hijikata." The other uttered his name.

And Hijikata hadn't known someone could make a name sound gentle but Gintoki had just done that with his and his stomach flipped. He turned his head to look at him, to let him know he had his full attention. They weren't exactly parallel anymore and if Hijikata moved a little closer his lips would touch Gintoki's forehead. The thought thrilled and terrified him at the same time.

"I'm glad you took us here today." The light haired samurai confessed quietly.

Hijikata's breath got lost in his throat. He had never heard the other man's voice sound quite like that. He couldn't really explain it, it was the kindest tone he had ever heard and his eyes, the way he was looking at him... this was the closest Gintoki had ever gotten to thank him and he didn't think it was possible. His heart started racing so fast his whole body felt on fire. He really wasn't used to it but he... he felt happy right now.

"...Me too." Hijikata answered truthfully.

 

* * *

 

After a few more moments of staying still and enjoying each other's company they decided to get up and to return to the others, even if reluctantly. The way back was quiet, but not uncomfortably so, and they stuck close to each other, even when Gintoki wasn't touching him Hijikata could still feel his warmth.

"Who won?" Johnny asked them once they arrived.

Gintoki and Hijikata exchanged a look. "It was a draw." They said in unison. If Johnny noticed their blush he didn't comment on it.

And just like that the beautiful day on a different planet came to an end and they had to go back home.

"Hey bro, can you help me take the stuff back?" Johnny had asked Gintoki.

He nodded lazily. "Yeah."

Before going Johnny bent down to say bye to the children who didn't want to let him go.

"No! Don't go!" Shinpachi whined a little while Sougo pulled at his jacket. "Come with us!" Kagura added.

Johnny smiled gently and his dimples appeared. "Sorry guys, I really have to go, I have other clients to take care of so I can't come with you right now. But I promise we'll see each other soon. I will tell you a secret." He lowered his voice as he whispered in an almost conspiratorial way. "If they had asked me to spend the day with you for free... I would have!"

Gintoki gasped at the last part. "For free? That's real love right there!"

Otae rolled her eyes while Hijikata shook his head.

"Group hug?" The instructor asked them and in a second the kids were jumping on him, all falling into a pile on the floor. While they were laughing Johnny thought that he was going to miss them. After saying goodbye and shaking Hijikata's and Otae's hands he and Gintoki took their leave and went into what looked like a big gym, leaving the equipment there.

"Where are you going now?" Gintoki asked him once they were outside again.

"At home to get a few things. And then back at work." He sighed. "What about you?"

"At the station." Gintoki answered.

"Hey, do you want me to take you? I have my car."

"If you don't mind."

Johnny shrugged. "Not a problem, bro."

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

 

When Johnny had said a car Gintoki hadn't imagined this. He was gawking at what was in front of him. Because in front of him there was a sleek black limousine.

"What the hell?!" He exclaimed shocked.

"What?" Johnny asked perplexed.

"What's this?!" Gintoki asked as he pointed in the general direction of the expensive vehicle.

"A limousine." Johnny replied helpfully.

"Why is it here?!" Gintoki clarified.

"Because it's mine." Johnny responded, not getting what Gintoki's point was.

"You have a limousine?!"

"Actually, five of them."

Gintoki was completely shocked, his jaw almost falling to the floor. "You're rich." It was more of a statement than a question.

"If you consider having a lot of cars, living in a mansion and getting served breakfast in bed by a butler everyday, rich..." The instructor shrugged. "Then yeah."

Uh, yeah, Gintoki considered all of these things as being rich! "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because you never asked."

"But... what about lunch? Why didn't you pay if you had the money instead of leaving?" He asked exasperated.

"I had to leave because of a problem at work. And I don't want to spend money when I don't have to."

Well, Gintoki had the same exact logic. Actually he didn't want to spend money even when he had to.

Then a thought crossed his mind. "Wait! Why didn't you buy me hot chocolate when I asked you to?"

"I didn't have my wallet at the time." Johnny answered.

"Okay... but if you're rich why do you have to work?" He asked confused, not getting why anyone would ever want to work if they already had all the money they wanted.

Johnny scoffed a little. "Because my dad told me he'll take all my money away if I don't learn how to work hard or some shit like that." He huffed annoyed and crossed his arms. In the end it turned out Johnny's father is actually the owner of this place.

"Jon-Jon!" Gintoki grabbed him by his shoulders and looked at him seriously.

"Yeah?"

"You're so buying me lunch next time!"

"If you say so."

"Buy me dinner too!"

"Uh-uh."

"And a car! And a house!"

They got into the limousine and Johnny's chauffeur took them to the station.

 

* * *

 

When they were in front of it Gintoki and Johnny parted with a 'bro hug'. Which lasted longer than a normal one simply because they didn't want to let go of each other. But Johnny had to get back to work and Gintoki had a spaceship to take so with one last squeeze, and many and manly promises to see each other as soon as possible, they finally parted ways with Gintoki waving at the limousine speeding away. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Otae walking to him.

"Hijikata is waiting for us inside with the children." She informed him. Gintoki nodded and looked back at the not-there-anymore limousine. "You seem to have grown pretty close with him." She noted.

Gintoki nodded with a far away gaze. "Yeah, Johnny's great."

She chuckled at his blissed expression.

He thought about what had happened a few minutes earlier.

 

_Flashback:_

_After they had finished laughing for yet another stupid joke they looked at each other._

_Johnny spoke first. "Bro, you're my new best friend."_

_ "You too!" Gintoki told him, ignoring the part of his brain that supplied images of Zura and Sakamoto (and another member of the ex-Joui he didn't want to think about right now). _

_ "We're going to be best friends forever!" _

_"Of course we are! I'll come live with you!"_

_"We're going to play video games all the time!"_

_"And make pranks on people!"_

_"And drink! Because drinking is fun!"_

_ "And play at pachinko and win a lot of money! Because winning a lot of money is fun!" _

_"I'll invite you to my wedding!" Johnny told him excitedly. "I'll have to find a girlfriend first, though." He added as an afterthought._

_ "You'll be my best man at my wedding!" Gintoki announced. _

_"Then I'll invite you to my honeymoon!"_

_"You're absolutely coming to my honeymoon and sleeping in my bedroom then!"_

_"Then I'll invite you to my honeymoon and you're going to share a bed with us!"_

_"I'm going to spend every passing minute with you Jon-Jon!"_

_ They hugged like true bros, but suddenly Johnny pulled away and looked at Gintoki straight in the eyes, saying the next quote half-jokingly and half seriously. "Just be careful not to think about me while you're sleeping with your wifey!" _

_End Of Flashback_

 

"Actually he said he's going to come to my wedding and my honeymoon. He also told me and I quote 'just be careful not to think about me while you're sleeping with your wifey.'" Gintoki snickered while thinking about the instructor's expression during that moment.

Otae was a little taken aback to hear that, but she almost started to laugh after thinking of something. She controlled herself enough to let Gintoki know. "Oh but Gin-San, you don't have anything to worry about." She made sure to have Gintoki's full attention and looked him in the eyes, batting her eyelashes innocently.

"I am pretty sure, even in a thousand years that... you wouldn't think about Johnny while you are rolling in the sheets with Hijikata."

Gintoki halted immediately, becoming every shade of red possible. He spluttered, chocked on his spit, tripped in the snow and fell face first on the fluffy, cold ground while Otae was laughing her ass off.

 

* * *

 

They saw Hijikata near the changing rooms they had been in this morning and Otae took the kids there to change them, leaving Gintoki and Hijikata alone. Gintoki did his best not to think about what Otae had said and tried to distract himself by telling Hijikata the news about Johnny.

"I have to tell you something!" Gintoki whispered excitedly, it looked like he was ready to confess the secret of the century.

"What is it?" Hijikata asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Jon-Jon, our instructor, he is filthy rich!" Gintoki almost shouted.

Hijikata raised an eyebrow.

"Come on! You're not surprised?!"

"I am." Hijikata stated.

"You don't look like it!"

The Vice Commander shrugged.

"Oh, he is also the owner's son." Gintoki added as an afterthought.

Hijikata's eyes widened in shock. "Are you shitting me right now!?"

Why did he sound more surprised by that than the filthy rich part? Well, at least the shock was there now.

Gintoki shook his head. "No, if I was shitting I'd be in a restroom and not here. I don't know about you but I feel like it's kinda rude to shit in front of others... even though I did pee in front of some people a while ago." He murmured the last part.

"I-.. what?" Hijikata narrowed his eyes at him.

"Nothing!"

"You... you're not making any sense right now. At all." Hijikata shrugged a little. "Well, not that you usually do-"

"-Hey!"

"But you're making less sense than usual."

 

* * *

 

Gintoki and Hijikata got changed too and it felt like a blink when they were inside the spaceship again. The ride home felt pretty uneventful. Quiet and faster than that morning. He swore that it happened with every single trip, but it was fine because he had had fun and now he was going to relax. They were sat in the same positions they had been in that morning, with Gintoki next to Hijikata and this time Kagura in Hijikata's lap.

"It's amazing how she measures the affection she gives in the food she receives." Gintoki joked as he shook his head indignantly.

"You're one to talk. Once because a stranger bought you a parfait you hugged him for ten minutes. While he was walking." Otae intervened and Hijikata quietly snorted.

"That's different! I was showing him my gratitude!" Gintoki defended himself.

"Gin-San, you know that he bought the parfait because he thought you weren't... alright in the head." She finished, unsure if he actually knew.

"Yeah, it happens when you try to drink the wax from a candle." He added dismissively.

Hijikata frowned and side-eyed Gintoki. "You tried to drink wax?"

"Don't ask."

Meanwhile Shinpachi was in the corner of the seat with his back against the window, sleeping peacefully. Otae had tried to move him multiple times but he didn't want to. She had even folded her jacket and tried to use it as a cushion so he wouldn't be uncomfortable plastered against the hard surface, but the boy had woken up and refused, falling asleep immediately after. It was a little weird that he liked to sleep like that but Gintoki had seen a lot of weird shit in his life, as long as Shinpachi was okay Gintoki thought he could sleep however he decided.

Sougo was in Otae's lap instead, facing her, he was comparing the size of their hands and pulling at her fingers while she chuckled and whispered something to him, Gintoki had no idea what because they were too far. And that left him and Hijikata with Kagura. Gintoki was watching his seatmate, who was looking down at Kagura.

The little girl was looking up at Hijikata, her eyes were so innocent, so pure it made him almost freeze. They say the innocence of a child can seep into the most rotten hearts and heal them, Hijikata thought maybe that was what was happening to him. He chuckled silently at his own thought, even if it was maybe more sad than funny. The little girl lifted her hand to his shirt and pulled at the garment, wanting his attention. His eyes softened.

"What is it?" Hijikata whispered the question and it was almost like she focused on him even more, listening to his every word.

And it was then that it dawned on him how hard this actually was.

He had known from the start, of course, and on random occasions when he was alone doing his rounds in the streets, or on his even more rare, free days, when he passed by a family or a parent with their children he had, very briefly, thought to himself how they did it. How they managed to raise them. There were people out there that wanted children, they put them into this world to raise them, to take care of them and most importantly to love them. They wanted the best and expected the worse and still endlessly loved these little creatures.

Creatures because they were so little and so damn innocent that Hijikata hadn't really the guts to associate them with people. People, the ones he came in contact with especially, were... bad. There wasn't really a better definition for them, and Hijikata didn't want for the children to have in common even something as impersonal as the same name to be called with.

Because grown ups are selfish, they seek approval from others even when they don't deserve it, and get mad when they don't have the right to. They fight and hurt and give the fault to others when it is their own. Never satisfied with what they have and always wanting more, even if that means taking it from someone else. People are cruel, they do the right thing for themselves while wronging someone else. They kill with the pretense of protecting themselves. They commit sins and dress them up as miracles. Hijikata knew this because often enough he fell in this category and he wasn't proud of it.

But children aren't like that. Never. They are pure. Children are innocent, they see everyone as the same and treat anyone as special. They don't confine themselves in borders and say what they really think. They mean the words coming out of their mouth. They do what is right and stop what is wrong, or at least they try. They give their affection for free, even to someone who doesn't deserve it. Children build with their hands what adults can't construct in a lifetime. They are sometimes indiscrete and feel guilty if they say even a little lie.

They laugh out loud, not caring if everyone is watching and they cry when they feel the need to because they don't care about appearing strong or weak in front of others. They don't like being alone and like being on their own. Even if they fight at least they know how to make peace. They don't find it strange when a cat and a dog are together. They know what love is and how to give it without anyone explaining them how to. Children are amazed by something like rain and they stop and stare while everyone else ignores it. They find beauty in the simple things, and he is ashamed because he doesn't know how to do all of that anymore, he doesn't know where to find that world again. It's for those reasons that they would remain creatures for him and not people. That or kids, children and as Otae often calls them, babies.

But Hijikata still knows that not all people are bad and in the world there are still some good ones left. He had had the honor to meet a few of them in this world, and two of them are sat with him.

And that had been surprising because Hijikata would have never thought he would put Gintoki in the category of the good ones. But he  _is,_ Gintoki is good, and that shouldn't make Hijikata feel the way he does. But it still does. And people like them, like Gintoki, Otae, Kondo-San and others, they put into this world these little creatures, and even if it's hard and even if bad things happen to them they still have their children, who automatically make everything better. Hijikata has no idea, really, how they do it but they make it work.

During these days Hijikata had seen the way Otae looked into the kids' eyes, with so much affection his chest constricted involuntarily. And Gintoki, he had seen Gintoki and the effect they had on him. The way his gaze stayed longer just to look at them, the way his hand held the little ones in them or how his thumb moved to caress their cheeks or backs. And Gintoki was good at hiding things, but it was almost transparent the affection exuding from his eyes every single time one of them was even mentioned. Hijikata thought they were the purest, most perfect humans he had ever come in contact with and he was scared because he didn't want to taint them, he didn't want to ruin them. So he tried to keep his distance, he had really tried, but it was useless because in the end he still ended up by their sides.

They drew him in without him even realizing it and now they had become something important. And that was terrifying because the important things were the ones you could lose. Hijikata was 100% sure now that even when they turned back to normal he would still feel like this and he wasn't sure if he should feel more desperate or frightened. Kondo-San, the first day when they had found Sougo like this, had told him that in the beginning it was going to be difficult, but it was going to get easier as time passed. Now Hijikata wasn't really convinced about that.

But he still held Kagura's gaze, he still let her maneuver him however she wanted. He let her come closer and saw his own eyes reflected into those deep, endless pools of blue, and it seemed darker than it usually was. Hijikata felt like the air around them shift and it felt far more serious than it should be with a child. Maybe it was just his imagination.

"Dada."

It was a simple word that brought up a storm in Hijikata's mind, he still didn't want to accept this, because in his mind he didn't deserve it. People that worked and took care of their children endlessly, who loved them without reservations, should be rewarded with all the trust that single word had inside. Someone like Otae and Gintoki, yes. Him, no. Kagura, slowly, lifted her other, tiny hand to his shoulder and pulled again, Hijikata understood. He moved towards her until their foreheads touched.

"Is this what you wanted?"

Kagura nodded her head minutely.

Hijikata exhaled softly. He had learned by now most of their habits and she was the most difficult one out of them. With Sougo you had to be careful because he was sensitive but easy to read while Shinpachi outright said what he needed and he was open. Kagura instead, it was almost as if she hid her real thoughts. And Hijikata had thought it was strange for what her age should be right now to be able to do that, but he knew she has always been rather smart and Gintoki is her guardian, so that at least should explain something.

She made it look like she didn't need anything but in the end was able to get what she really wanted. And it was never something bad, more often than not she wanted to be paid attention to. Not because they didn't do it, of course they did, but because it's something deeper, something Hijikata had only been able to skim the surface of without really having the grasp of it. He knew the feeling because he has felt it too, but he can't put a name to it yet. Still, even if she wanted something, if she really, desperately wanted something, Kagura didn't push, she waited patiently for what she desired and was happy when she finally received it. She never pushed. She never pulled. Hijikata didn't know how she did that. And she was still looking into his eyes, letting him read her and then she smiled.

A simple action, she smiled widely and the muscles of her face moved with it, her eyes changed. The air shifted again and Hijikata finally understood. Right now, looking at the little child in his lap, he  _understood_ why people create children. Why they endure pain for them. Why they spend their time and give their love away to them. Hijikata understood, because knowing that whatever happens you would be coming home to them, their eyes, their little hands, their smiles, that is what is priceless. Because children make you a better person even if you have been bad.

He thought he finally understood why Kondo-San said it was going to get easier. With a heavy sigh and a heavier heart Hijikata gave a true smile to Kagura too, because it was the least he could do. And for the first time ever in his life a thought that he forbid himself to think crossed his mind. Not just a fantasy or a passing feeling that in a few hours would disappear. Not because it was the right thing to think or say in that moment. But because the need for him to think that overruled anything else. It breached his mind.

'It would be nice to have children one day.' He let himself think. Children he could come home to and call his own.

And maybe the ride back home isn't as uneventful as it had initially seemed.

Gintoki was looking at Hijikata completely mesmerized. Because, sat a few inches away from him, was a very real Hijikata with a very real Kagura and their foreheads were pressing against each other and they were smiling. Those beautiful, wonderful smiles, that seemed to come from only a place the two of them knew and Gintoki's breath hitched because it felt like he was witnessing a moment between a real father and daughter, and the affection in the air completely crushed him. His heart didn't return to normal until they were back inside the apartment.

 

* * *

 

The ride back home was even quieter, the kids were sleeping, Otae watched over them and Gintoki was looking out of the window. Hijikata was too lost to notice that sometimes the other man's gaze fell on him. When they finally arrived Gintoki and Otae took the children while Hijikata got their stuff to put upstairs.

"Gin-San, Hijikata?" They turned to Otae at the same time. "I'm going to talk for a bit with Otose-San, it's been a while since I last saw her and I think they would like it too." She pointed with her head to the babies. "You can go upstairs if you want, is that alright?"

Hijikata and Gintoki both nodded.

"Of course."

"Yeah. Don't worry, we'll get started on dinner then."

Otae smiled gratefully at them. "Thank you." She put Shinpachi down so he could walk on his own and took Kagura from Gintoki.

"Buh-bye." The little girl told them and the little boys waved.

The street was covered in sunlight and laughter when the door of the bar opened and became quiet once again when it closed, Gintoki and Hijikata were already upstairs.

"Normally I'd do it on my own but I'm too tired to fix dinner for everyone. I'm gonna have to ask you to cooperate with me." Gintoki had admitted to Hijikata on the stairs.

Once he was inside the apartment he took off his boots, he was looking for Sadaharu as he usually did once he was inside, but then he remembered that the giant dog was downstairs with the others. Hijikata sighed then and Gintoki suddenly remembered he wasn't alone in the apartment. For a few seconds he had forgotten, how could he? Maybe he was more tired than he thought.

"You don't have to ask, I had already planned on it." Hijikata answered and the nice feeling Gintoki had in his gut from that morning still hadn't left him.

They set out the ingredients to make dinner, Gintoki was taking care of the rice while Hijikata was chopping the vegetables. The raven thought about today, about everything that happened and how content he felt to have spent the day in the other planet. He thought about how nice it felt spending the day with the kids and what effects they had had on him, and Otae too.

And he thought about Gintoki.

He still remembered clearly Gintoki's eyes lightened by the snow and his warm breath on his cold skin. His sincere words. Hijikata felt that somehow they had gotten closer today. But there was something stopping him and telling him he shouldn't feel this way, a voice in the back of his mind gnawing at him even though he couldn't keep the happy expression of Gintoki's face out of his head, or his smile, or the two of them sprawled on the cold snow.

"Shit!" Hijikata hissed through gritted teeth.

While being lost in his own world he didn't notice the knife so close to his index finger and now blood was spilling out of the small cut and into the cutting board. Gintoki immediately looked up after hearing Hijikata cursing and when he saw the bloodied finger he reacted quickly, only wanting to make sure the other man was okay. In a few strides Gintoki was in front of him and all of a sudden he took the hurt finger in his mouth and started sucking lightly.

Hijikata swore his face was the same colour as the liquid spilling from his finger, if not redder. The feeling of the small discomfort the cut had caused immediately forgotten as the warm mouth of Gintoki enveloped it, almost too hot for him to bear. After a few seconds that felt like hours to Hijikata, Gintoki pulled the appendage out of his mouth.

"How does it feel now?" He asked Hijikata with a hint of concern detectable in his voice and it made his knees the tiniest bit wobbly.

Hijikata sighed. "...Feels nic-I m-mean... it's fine."

'Shit!' He thought this time. Hijikata wanted to punch himself, he almost told Gintoki that his mouth felt nice! His heart was beating far too fast for his liking.

The light haired samurai moved to the sink with him, opening the tap and letting the cold water run over the injured hand as it cleaned the wound and brought fresh relief. If Hijikata was honest with himself he would say he preferred the hot relief of Gintoki's mouth, but he chose not to be honest right now.

Gintoki closed the tap and took some paper towel from the roll that was on the counter, drying Hijikata's hand carefully, a sense of deja-vu washed over him. After inspecting the wound he let out a little sigh, it wasn't as deep as it had looked from all the blood. Gintoki had been startled when he saw Hijikata gripping his hand at first, thankfully it was just a little cut, but this didn't mean he wasn't still worried. Even for something as little as this.

"You should be more careful when you have a knife in your hand. You could have really hurt yourself." He was looking into Hijikata's eyes now. "What were you even thinking of?" Gintoki asked with a hint of partial curiosity and partial concern.

"I..." Hijikata couldn't really tell him that he had been thinking about him, now could he? It wasn't like he was thinking about him in  _that_  way, he just had a lot on his mind and Gintoki happened to be one of the things in it right now, it was simply this. "Nothing in particular." He said with a low tone, avoiding Gintoki's gaze.

The latter didn't pry anymore into the matter, instead he took Hijikata's hand and started going toward his room. Hijikata's face flamed because Gintoki hadn't grabbed his arm or his wrist as usual, but he was holding his hand. His grip was very light and he was mindful of his fingers, but his hand was still holding Hijikata's, the warmth of Gintoki's skin seeping through his hand, speeding up his heart even more in the process. And the only thing Hijikata could do was lower his head, hoping the other man wouldn't see his face, and follow him.

Once they were in his room Gintoki told Hijikata to sit on the futon as he opened the drawer and took out a small, white box. When Gintoki sat on the futon too Hijikata noticed it was the first aid kit box he had in his hands. The light haired man sterilized his hands first, then took out a small bottle of ointment, putting the box to the side. Gintoki slowly unscrewed it and carefully coated the wound on Hijikata's finger, keeping it in place with his own.

Hijikata didn't let out the tiniest wince and it wasn't because he was used to much, much worse, what with his job and being a samurai. No, it was because the stinging had stopped the moment Gintoki wrapped his lips around his finger, the feeling of the warm cavern still sending hot trails of white fire through his nerves. He couldn't feel anything else. Hijikata didn't even notice his eyelids closing in that particular moment. How could something so little cause such a big ruckus within him? Lately it felt like Hijikata had too many questions and not even an answer.

And Gintoki was the main character of most of his doubts.

Hijikata sighed heavily, his breath coming out more ragged than it should.

Gintoki then proceeded to put a plaster on, always gentle with his hands. "All done!"

But when he looked up he saw Hijikata's downcast face and his eyes squeezed shut. He thought it might have been because of the pain, the wound wasn't deep but it wasn't exactly superficial either and he knew how uncomfortable it was when an injury was disinfected. He remembered the times when he was in the hospital or when sometimes Otae, Otose or Tama took care of his injuries and it fucking stung, sometimes it was almost difficult to keep a straight face, he absolutely hated the feeling. Hijikata probably hated it too, he couldn't really imagine someone who enjoyed having their wounds cleaned.

Gintoki thought for a few seconds on how to take Hijikata's mind off and an idea popped in his head. He grasped his hand again, making the other open his eyes in surprise. When Gintoki was sure the dark haired man's attention was fully on him he started moving their hands towards himself, the movement deliberately slow, his eyes wide and clear, seemingly staring right into Hijikata's soul.

If Hijikata wasn't so curious about what Gintoki's next move was going to be he would have broken the eye contact between them simply from the intensity of those red irises. But as it was Hijikata couldn't tear off his gaze because his hand was getting closer to Gintoki, until it stopped just a few inches away from him.

Gintoki, while looking at Hijikata the whole time, lowered his head until his finger was directly in front of him, and his lips touched it.

Hijikata's face went aflame. Gintoki was kissing his finger. Hijikata could feel his lips even through the plaster, the softness of them where they made direct contact with his skin made the burning sensation return ten times stronger. Weakly, he tried to move his hand away, but it was pointless, Gintoki's grip was firm. The only thing Hijikata could do was squeeze his eyes shut again, feeling much too hot, both of his hands trembling a little.

He felt Gintoki's smile against his skin and it left him breathless.

Hijikata didn't  _know_  for how much they stayed like that, it was so embarrassing, what was the idiot even thinking? But deep down he felt an unfamiliar and now-all-too-familiar-feeling bubble up in his chest. He had forgotten how it felt like being taken care of. When he got hurt he ended up in the hospital, and being wrapped up in bandages by doctors and nurses didn't exactly feel ideal. While for minor injuries he always took care of them himself, not telling anyone since he didn't want Kondo-San to worry about him unnecessarily.

But this, Gintoki had even put ointment on a cut he would have already forgotten by now and his lips... to him this was already so much, Gintoki made him feel things nobody else did. What he  _knew_  now was that the samurai kept a hold of his hand until he was satisfied, before letting Hijikata become the owner of it once again.

"W-W-What...?" The Vice Commander stuttered, more from shock than anything else, but he couldn't bring himself to be shy about it too, the kiss having already taken all the embarrassment his body was able to conjure.

"I just wanted to make it all better." Gintoki answered him, a small smirk adorning his lips.

"L-Like this?!" Hijikata eyed him suspiciously.

"Yeah, 'cause they say that kisses take the pain away. And I wanted to take away yours." When Gintoki said this the smirk turned into a smile.

Even though his eyes still had a playful edge in them Hijikata could see there was sincerity accompanying his words. It was disarming really, Hijikata would probably never truly comprehend what those eyes and that smile were capable of doing to him, he knew it just felt right.

His heart melted.

If only he could, Hijikata would bottle this feeling up and away, to bring it out later when the nights were too cold or the ghosts of the past came to haunt him and the voices were screaming too loud to simply block out. When his mind couldn't be quieted down by anything else. This warmth he felt would be enough to stop them, all the queasy and nauseous feelings running up through him. Gintoki would be enough to stop all of them.

He always had. Even when they bickered, even when they fought for real, Hijikata couldn't focus on anything but him, even hours after he returned at the barracks. Gintoki had always had this power over him that he was starting to notice now, simply because it was becoming too strong for him to control. Hijikata was sure Gintoki's smile could brighten the room right now, the whole district actually.

"...idiot." Hijikata muttered quietly, shyly, which unnoticed by him made Gintoki's heart race even more. He hid his hand behind his back and his eyes behind his bangs because he could still feel Gintoki's soft lips and his skin was probably a permanent shade of red by now.

"Says the one who stabbed himself from lack of attention." The smirk in Gintoki's voice was clear.

"Shut up. You're not particularly attentive either when you're cooking. Or talking. Or doing anything else. You never pay enough attention to anything!" Hijikata retorted.

"And I still manage to do everything right, now that's what I call talent!" Gintoki exclaimed confidently with the same smirk he had before.

Hijikata, getting frustrated with this conversation, took the pillow he had seen lying around before and hit Gintoki in the face with it. But when the pillow fell to the ground Gintoki was laughing. He didn't retaliate, instead he really laughed as he looked at him. Hijikata noticed how his eyes got a little smaller and more expressive, the little crinkles by the corners of them, the pearly, white row of teeth on display and the melodious sounds escaping from his mouth.

He had already heard it today but right now it just sounded different. Hijikata didn't fully understand why he was noticing these little details all of a sudden, however he decided that he liked Gintoki's laugh, it was like something you always wanted more of and couldn't stop having.

But this... this was wrong because Hijikata couldn't feel this way, he couldn't allow himself to feel this way. He really couldn't.

His thoughts were interrupted once again.

"Gin-San? Hijikata? Are you here?" They turned their heads toward the door, Otae had arrived with the kids.

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

 

The brunette immediately noticed Hijikata's finger and started fretting over him as if it was one of the kids who had gotten hurt. Hijikata, who wasn't used to all this attention being directed at him, tried to reassure her that it was completely fine and the cut was minuscule, and that it wasn't her fault. Because she felt guilty, like it was her fault that she had sent Hijikata and Gintoki upstairs and this had happened.

He looked into her brown, concerned eyes and in that moment Hijikata thought that he wasn't the only one changing because of the children. Because he was sure that it was the three making them feel this way over each other, he had felt the same, even worse, when she had fought with that woman today.

He wondered if Gintoki felt the same too, if the kids were somehow changing his perspective too. But it was always difficult trying to guess how he really felt. He assured Otae over and over again that he was fine and Gintoki joined in, joking around as usual and lightening up the mood. The kids, thankfully, didn't find out about the finger and he tried to hide it because he didn't want them to feel bad, too.

Once this was settled they finished cooking dinner and ate. The main dishes involved rice, fish and fried vegetables and Kagura was devouring everything but Hijikata wasn't really paying attention because his mind was drifting elsewhere. Time passed too fast for his liking and the table was already clearing up when he came back to his senses. Even if he hadn't paid attention his plate was spot clean. Either he had eaten everything or the little had eaten for him, he didn't really mind anyway. Hijikata tried to help with the dishes but Otae banned him from any activity and told him to relax, by now knowing that it was pointless arguing with her he decided to spend the rest of his time with the kids.

Gintoki, who had been observing Hijikata closely since the ride back, decided to do something about it. He offered to help Otae to finish quickly so he could go to Hijikata.

"What?" He asked after Otae kept glancing at him every once in a while.

"Nothing." She looked the epitome of innocence while she was drying the plates.

"Oh, really?"

"Really. Just..-" She smiled and glanced at him once again. "-today was really good."

"...Yeah." Gintoki agreed with a small smile.

"But I feel bad for Hijikata." She frowned and her distorted reflection on the plate stared back at her.

Gintoki knew how she felt, he felt even worse. He had had his heart stuck in his throat when he had seen the blood and the fact that he had been here and it still had happened made something heavy drop down his stomach. Even if it was only a small cut, in a way or another, Hijikata always managed to get hurt in the end. It felt like since they were living together his feelings had intensified even more, if that was even possible, and maybe it was because Hijikata had gotten really hurt in the raid and that had scared him, so now even a small injury made him worry, but he still felt uneasy. He sighed and decided to stop thinking about it.

With a clean glass he was holding in his hand Gintoki gently bumped the bottom of it on Otae's head. "Stop thinking about that now. It's not a big deal and he's fine."

Otae's eyes softened, she listened to him and nodded her head as she smiled again and resumed talking. "You got to spend some time with him today."

Gintoki tried his hardest not to blush at her words. "I spent time with everyone today and I even got a bro. A rich one at that. So that's a plus." He shrugged and returned to his task.

"Ah-huh. And did that feel as satisfying as playing in the snow with Hijikata?" Otae asked happily.

Gintoki had to admit that not many things felt as satisfying as that. "...I even discovered his weakness." If you paid close attention you could detect the giddiness in his voice. Otae raised an eyebrow in question.

"He's ticklish." Gintoki looked at her with such intensity that she couldn't contain the chuckles falling from her lips. "That's very important!" He tried to convince her.

"Of course it is."

"Otaeee." He almost glared at her.

"Yes?"

"You have to agree with me here." He said petulantly.

"I am."

"Where's the passion?!"

She laughed at that. The brunette swiftly took some of the soap from one of the dishes in the sink and poked Gintoki's nose before he could dodge.

"Oi!" He took his revenge and they kept on getting soap everywhere, both laughing. The kids started laughing too in the other room with Hijikata, almost as if laughter was contagious today.

After a few minutes they stopped playing around and managed to clean everything.

"Finally." Gintoki breathed, he still had a small smile on his face.

Otae was watching him and she smiled sweetly as she gently bumped their shoulders together. "Gin-San... you should always be happy like this. And I am really glad that you are when he is around." She whispered quietly and Gintoki's eyes widened a fraction because he had to admit he felt a little touched. And it felt so nice and liberating that she was this accepting and actually happy for him.

He pressed his shoulder to hers. "Then when you find someone I'm going to cover you in dishes' soap from head to toe." It was like he was finally admitting it to her and he knew that she knew.

"Thanks." Otae answered chuckling but there was something deeper in her eyes and Gintoki smiled.

And without thinking he added- "No problem, bro."

Otae looked at him a little startled and Gintoki's eyes widened. "Bro?" She asked with a raised brow and a confused expression.

"I didn't mean-... wow. I think Johnny really infected me today."

With the cleaning taken care of and after they got the soap out of their hair, Otae went to Hijikata and the kids and she began telling them a story. Hijikata was listening too when he caught Gintoki in his line of vision, with two glasses and a bottle of sake in his hands.

"Drink?"

And Hijikata couldn't say no to that.

 

* * *

 

And now they were drinking in the balcony.

Gintoki had his elbows on the railing and his back was a little arched, with his shoulders hunched slightly forward in a comfortable position, while Hijikata was standing straight with his right forearm touching the railing and holding the glass with his left hand. Their throats burned slightly from the alcohol as they were watching the red, blue and purple sky. It looked like liquid, colourful fire and it was beautiful.

In the other planet it had already began to darken when they had left but since here it was the beginning of summer, even if it was a little past nine, the sun had yet to set completely. A gentle breeze hit them, ruffling their hair. Gintoki tilted his head a little and out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Hijikata looking at the sky. Gintoki didn't know why but it felt like one of those scenes in a book or a piece of poetry Otae or Zura sometimes described to him, that made him feel the urge to be with Hijikata. Ha! Had he really thought that?! It was clear now, he was officially losing his mind for the man beside him.

But losing his mind had never felt so good.

Hijikata broke him out of his stupor. "Today was... unexpected."

That was certainly a word to describe it, but Hijikata's serious tone made him eager to listen for more. "In which way?"

The raven's fingers twitched on the railing and if Gintoki hadn't looked down that instant he would have missed it. When he gazed at the man's face he was surprised because he saw the shadow of a doubt. Hijikata licked his dry lips once and Gintoki wanted to kiss him so badly.

God, he looked so pretty right now. Fucking beautiful. Gintoki wanted to kiss all the doubts out of him, he wanted to hold him away from the world, not let anyone see him or make him feel like this. He also wanted to be the only one who got to see him like this, he wanted to be the one who wiped his insecurities away. Because he still couldn't believe that someone as perfect as Hijikata could feel less than perfect. When had these kind of thoughts consumed him? Gintoki had never been one for romance or open affection but he couldn't stop thinking about holding Hijikata, touching him, kissing him, missing him and everything in between. This feeling, it was dangerous.

But Hijikata has always been dangerous anyway.

"I-" Hijikata spoke again, hesitation laced in his words, mixed with a hint of something rough Gintoki couldn't quite interpret. "-I never thought it would be possible again. To have... you know..." He breathed deeply and turned to him, looking at him straight in the eyes and Gintoki straightened a little. His grip on the glass loosened, the glass almost falling and shattering into pieces, much like what this man was doing to his sanity.

"...a family."

Gintoki stopped breathing. Then he started again.

Hijikata was good, he was a very good actor, no one knew what went through his head if he didn't want people to know. But the fact was that Gintoki had been mastering that technique for himself for so long he had lost count of how much time had passed since then, and he knew how to read the invisible signs, he knew what to look for. Hijikata had opened up since this whole situation had happened, which Gintoki was very grateful for, because if he had willingly told him this much it meant he was gaining his trust, and to Gintoki it felt like he was conquering the world.

But he also knew that Hijikata was still holding back. It was like an invisible border was keeping him in place as he was trying to protect himself from people who could harm him. Because deep, deep down Hijikata's breathtakingly blue eyes, Gintoki could see emotions, pressed down and suffocated, maybe, but still there nonetheless. And what hurt him the most was the pain. There was so much pain in those eyes, barely concealed and with more than a hint of sadness. And Gintoki didn't know how to erase it because he was still trying to deal with his own, and more times than not failing to do so.

He smiled to hide what  _he_  was feeling and glanced down into his glass, the transparent liquid reflecting the clouds of the evening. "I don't know how to answer that... I've never had a family to begin with so I have nothing to compare it to."

Gintoki was looking in the distance, not at him, but Hijikata still felt as if he had pierced him like he did with his eyes. He sounded vulnerable right then and it was almost too much, Hijikata was speechless. He wanted to do something, anything, to wipe away the sadness from Gintoki's voice, instead he was rooted to his spot. Not knowing that Gintoki felt the exact same way about him.

"But-" Hijikata was a little startled when Gintoki continued. "-I like it... I like the  _family_  I have right now." He put emphasis on the word 'family', his mouth still turned up at the corner and he drank some of the alcohol to not let a full smile break again into his face at the admission.

If Hijikata was willing to show him some trust it was just fair for him to return the favour, even if that meant showing fragments of his vulnerability. Reflecting seriously on the situation he thought that it was complicated, maybe too much so. Because there was too much at risk. If he really wanted to go after Hijikata, and know how Hijikata felt about him in turn, it wasn't going to be easy.

There was always the possibility that Hijikata would be disgusted and reject him. He didn't want to admit that but it scared him so much to think that could happen. There was also a remote possibility, in his wildest dreams, that they could end up together. But what if one of them, or worse, both of them got hurt in the end? What would he do then? Maybe he should just let Hijikata go, understand that all of this was crazy and forget what happened in the last weeks completely.

But the fact was that he couldn't consider that possibility for even a second because he didn't want to.

He wanted Hijikata. He needed him.

And the world wasn't made of what if's and doubts. Gintoki wasn't one to back down from a challenge only because it was more than he thought he could handle. The more he looked at Hijikata the more he fell for him. Gintoki, in his entire life, had never felt like this. He didn't know someone could feel an emotion so strong for somebody else. Of course you feel very strong for the people you care about and you would do just the impossible to protect them, but this was different from that. In a way. This... Gintoki knew this was much more than him just liking Hijikata.

This time Hijikata spoke. "You know, it never even crossed my mind that I would have thought about this, let alone tell it to you of all people but I..." His voice was a murmur, so low that Gintoki had to strain his ears to hear him. The dark haired man turned his upper body towards him, his forearm still resting on the railing of the balcony. "...me too. I like the fact that we have ended up in these circumstances. That we're both part of this. I would have never thought that I would have... that I would find myself in a family once again and today I was reminded how much I had actually missed it. So... I'm grateful for being part of it." Hijikata's eyes changed and the sincerity Gintoki could read into them crushed his heart.

"...Thank you." Hijikata whispered quietly.

There was a little redness to his cheeks but the beginning of the most beautiful smile Gintoki had ever seen bloomed on his  face, and it was so tiny it shouldn't have had that blinding effect on Gintoki. But it had. Even the sky exploding in colours behind him couldn't rival it. Nothing could.

Gintoki's hand went completely limp and his glass fell, shattering into the ground in a thousand pieces, his eyes widened, his palms were sweaty and lips parted a little in shock. It was like someone had hit him so hard his whole body screamed at him. He stopped breathing and his heart burned a hole in his chest, the sensation invading and overwhelming him completely. Because he finally understood.

 

So this is what people call being in love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra things you might want or might not want to know about the chapter:
> 
> I wrote the word laugh too many times
> 
> The snowman Sougo was decorating and calling pretty was the one representing Kagura
> 
> The owner's name is not mentioned because he decided not to tell people since he didn't want them to find out his son worked there and maybe think he was doing any favouritism of some sort
> 
> Otae didn't say anything when Hijikata paid for their meal because she knew Kondo had given him money for these occasions. And Kondo had said himself that Hijikata is expected to spend all the money he gave him. She knew Hijikata would do it because as much as he hates using Kondo's money he hates disappointing him more. So the bill he paid was like it was split between the two of them. If it hadn't been Otae would have felt guilty and tried to stop him. Gintoki knew it too but it still made his heart flutter
> 
> Johnny is a good guy but he has some anger issues sometimes
> 
> I love old people and it physically hurt to write that part with the 60 year old man and Johnny :'( It was for the story
> 
> Clarissa likes Johnny but he's not interested in her
> 
> Kagura took Gintoki's frozen sugar snow quite literally, that's why she eats it and she likes it too
> 
> Johnny has 5 limousines, 12 cars and a private jet
> 
> If Johnny's father hadn't taken his money away he would have really bought Gintoki a house and other things Gintoki had asked him to, because even if they just met he considers their friendship important
> 
> When they were ready to skii and Otae gave Kagura the snack she literally passed out for a few seconds because she still felt the after effects of the restaurant's food they had eaten their lunch in. Somehow the effects on her were more intense, probably because she likes food so much
> 
> While writing the 'yawning part' I yawned a lot
> 
> Otae really, really likes seeing Gintoki and Hijikata together (I honestly feel the same way!)
> 
> Kagura really has the best puppy dog eyes of the trio, not because they are cuter or better than Shinpachi's and Sougo's but because they're more convincing. She can literally convince people to do what she wants by looking at them and she knows it and she uses it to her advantage, Hijikata felt the effects too
> 
> When Johnny first saw Gintoki he actually thought Gintoki was the poor uncle
> 
> Before Madao was taken away from Johnny's bodyguards he was trying to build a house in the snow and live there
> 
> I love the movie Frozen and had to include the song because it just seemed to fit in, I also love Shrek
> 
> Kagura thinks Hijikata makes the perfect Elsa (from the Frozen movie)
> 
> Sougo and Kagura didn't really care about winning the snowman contest but Shinpachi did, however when he saw how happy Gintoki was any negative feeling he had went away
> 
> At first I wanted for the children to win but I had to write it differently for the story :/
> 
> I didn't write the name of the woman because even if I made her up I don't like her. And even though she's an amanto that can regenerate her skin she had multiple plastic surgeries that make her look fake. Don't worry about her son though because his father is a very good person
> 
> I have absolutely nothing against the word baby, I like it a lot, I just thought it would be interesting to have Otae react like that
> 
> My heart was beating fast when I wrote the last scene
> 
> Gintoki doesn't understand he is in love with Hijikata because he thanks him but because Hijikata is grateful that Gintoki is part of something special with him. Hijikata showed him vulnerability and trust and admitted to him that he finally felt happy by being part of something Gintoki in turn is part of, and that's when Gintoki understood that what he feels for Hijikata is love


	16. When You Barge Into Someone Else's Ship You Might Have An Unexpected Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS! Thank you so much for taking the time to write your beautiful comments they made my day!!!! I'm sorry I couldn't post before but I'm not feeling well and today I finally managed to finish this chapter.
> 
> About that, you have no idea how much I wanted to write this, I had planned it before even posting the first chapter of this story. I swear there were some scenes I wrote where I had to stop myself from tearing up, honestly I wanted to make this a light and funny one (well as funny as I can manage, which isn't a lot) but then I don't know why I was assaulted by all these heavy and sad FEELINGS and in the end I just had to include them. But hey! Finally, finally the first official TakaZura meeting is happening! As you might see I ship them as much as I ship GinHiji/HijiGin!  
> Oh and also, Takasugi is going to be good in this story! Not immediately but in the end I promise he will, because it's not his fault and he deserves all the happiness ad love in the world! And Katsura too! T_T
> 
> And I found something interesting the other day. You know how there are AU's in which the characters are in a different universe, setting, personality etc... But there is the opposite too! The UA, which is about Universal Alternatives, and basically it's the same universe and everything is like in the manga or anime, except for very small changes. And I think this is exactly that! The biggest UA here being Gintoki's and Hijikata's relationship, of course Takasugi's and Katsura's too, the same goes for Sougo's and Kagura's, following the small or big changes in their personalities or other characters and so on. But I still want to try and keep it as close to the original as I can, just with some added fluff!
> 
> The last thing is... this chapter turned to be very, very long... oops. Think of it as one of those movies they make after one or two seasons of an anime I guess? The next will be shorter though. Thank you again and I really hope you'll like this one!

 

**# Day 6**

 

In a unique apartment situated in a particular district, three singular people were awake.

Three little kids to be more specific.

It was the middle of the night and the three kids were slowly crawling their way out of the futon, Kagura with a little more difficulty than the others because she had Gintoki's protective arm wrapped around her. They had to wait particularly long since he couldn't fall asleep, almost as if he was too nervous or excited, they didn't really know what the reason was. As silently as possible the three managed to make their way out of the comfortable sheets and into the floor. There was a creak when Shinpachi took a step and they had to stay completely still, Gintoki grunted and rolled over but he didn't wake up. The exhaled in relief. The three of them kept going until they were in front of the door.

Shinpachi, after a few tries, managed to get the door open and they were able to sneak out. They sighed in relief when they didn't hear anything from the other occupants in the house, it meant they were still sleeping soundly.

Now, going down the stairs could prove to be a little tricky. Not for Kagura, who was crawling down them without a care in the world or Shinpachi who had gone up and down already a few times these past days, but for Sougo, who was looking at them worriedly. Shinpachi was already down a few steps when he didn't feel Sougo's presence behind him and he turned back to see that the boy was sat against the door, looking at the stairs uncertainly.

Shinpachi reached his little friend. "What's wrong?" He whispered, not wanting to wake up their guardians or anyone else that could stop them for that matter, they had a mission to accomplish after all.

Sougo looked up at Shinpachi in distress. "...can't." He whispered back.

Shinpachi smiled a little and crouched down in front of him. "Of course you can Sougo-Kun, you can do anything you want if you decide to do it!" Shinpachi's encouraging words didn't seem enough because Sougo was shaking his head nervously, eyeing the stairs suspiciously, as if there were little monsters waiting for him to fall and then laugh at him. The perspective didn't sound nice at all.

"I..I'll stay. You go." He tried to convince Shinpachi but the other boy didn't budge.

"Nuh-uh, I'm not leaving without you. We're in this together. So we either do it together or not at all."

Sougo could read the determination in Shinpachi's eyes. He would never want to hinder them, but those stairs looked so, so terrifying, he had never been on them on his own. He had always been in Mama's, Papa's or Dada's arms when they had to take them. His eyes were gleaming from the unshed tears and his bottom lip was trembling just a little.

"I can't..." Sougo uttered, on the verge of crying and Shinpachi's eyes widened.

"Nonononono! Sougo-Kun it's okay, please don't cry, please!" Not to upset him any further Shinpachi immediately hugged him and rubbed his back as he had seen the adults do. The little boy hid his face on Shinpachi's shoulder for a little, until his breathing stabilized once again. Being comforted always helped him, it made him feel safe. Sougo slowly pulled away and with the back of his hands stroked at his eyes to get rid of the tears while Shinpachi was patting his head.

"Better?"

Sougo nodded his head, he smiled a little at Shinpachi, who smiled back. Suddenly an idea crossed the dark haired boy's mind. "Why don't you walk?" Shinpachi asked him eagerly.

"What?" Sougo was taken by surprise.

"If you walk it would be a lot easier descending the stairs rather than crawling on them."

"...but..."

"You can do it, it's not difficult at all, I promise!" There was a glint in Shinpachi's eyes and Sougo didn't know what to do. "Do you trust me?" At that Sougo nodded without hesitation, he trusted his little friends with his life, he felt something that bonded him to Shinpachi and Kagura and it was strong.

Shinpachi grinned. "Come on then, I'll help you!" Shinpachi took Sougo's hands in his and lifted him up. Sougo was still a little uncertain but he felt better now and he wanted to help them so he decided to try. He was wobbly and had to hold onto Shinpachi for the most part, but in the end he was able to stand.

"See? I told you!" Shinpachi exclaimed (still in a low voice) happily and Sougo giggled. "Now take a step towards me." Sougo did as told and moved a step, lifting his right leg and putting it down slowly, he took some steps like that and was so excited by his progress that he didn't notice no one was holding him anymore.

"Sougo-Kun!" When he heard the whisper-yell he lifted his head and saw Shinpachi a few feet away. He gasped. "I knew you could do it!" Shinpachi run to him and hugged him, and Sougo hugged him back.

"I did it!" He whispered happily.

Shinpachi pulled away first and grinned at him. "Now we really have to go or Kagura-Chan is going to fall asleep."

This time Sougo wasn't really afraid, he held onto Shinpachi for the most part because these were still stairs but he was standing on his feet. Once at the bottom they found the girl sat on the ground with her eyes closed.

"Kagura!" Shinpachi called her and she jumped a little in surprise, half-glaring at her little friend and ready to yell at him for ruining her beauty sleep. But she noticed something. Or someone. Sougo, more specifically. He was standing on his two feet.

"Sou-Chan! Walk!" Before she knew it she had gone to hug him. When they pulled back Sougo was blushing a little and Kagura looked away shyly.

"Shinpachi-Kun taught me." Sougo told her. Kagura grinned.

"You could actually walk too, you know that?" Shinpachi said to Kagura.

She shook her head, looking bored now. "Not." She answered simply.

"And you can talk normally now, it's just the three of us." Shinpachi added.

"Nuh-uh." She shook her head once again.

"Why?" The little boy raised a brow in confusion.

"Tire." Shinpachi sighed, figures. It should be obvious Kagura would only do the strict necessary, avoiding what could make her tired, even if they were a few words or steps. "Can understand Kagura, no try." (You can still understand me, so no point in trying) it was what she was really saying. She in fact had a point. Shinpachi and Sougo could understand her perfectly, even if she only said a word or none at all. The little boy still snickered.

"Wha'?" She asked perplexed.

"Nothing, it's just sometimes you're a little brat." Shinpachi answered and Sougo laughed a little.

"S'pose that." (Well, I'm supposed to be that right now, so.) Kagura grinned a little too.

The street was silent, completely so, that's why they could stand and talk among themselves without the risk of being noticed. After a few minutes they heard the low rumble and went to hide behind the stairs. A taxi stopped near the snack bar and the driver got out, he didn't even bother to close the door after he got out of the vehicle, maybe because there was no one or maybe for another reason. When the man was out of sight the trio quickly got out too.

"We have to open the trunk. Kagura-Chan?" Shinpachi asked her sweetly.

She huffed annoyed. "Why?"

"Because it's the only way for us to go where we need to. I mean we could steal this car and drive-" Kagura's eyes lightened up "-but our bodies are too little, and let's be honest, between the three of us we would probably crash somewhere in the first 60 seconds." Kagura's face fell.

"Why Kagura?" She still asked, because she didn't want to have to do work.

"Because you're the strongest."

"Too." (You're strong too)

"Do you want me to get on your shoulders, then?" The little boy challenged. She huffed.

"Fine!" She got on Shinpachi's shoulders, quickly pulling open the locked back door of the car as if it was nothing and with some team work they all were inside in a few seconds.

"...how do you know where the car is going to take us?" Sougo questioned Shinpachi timidly.

"Cause I heard them a few days ago talk about the experiment, this is going to take us in the right place." Sougo nodded. Kagura got herself comfortable and closed her eyes.

"Ka-Chan, what are you doing?"Shinpachi asked with a raised brow.

"Mmh, wake Kagura 're." (Wake me up when we get there)

Shinpachi looked at Sougo who shrugged in response and he sighed a little.

"Okay."

After a minute they heard the driver's footsteps and soon the car sped off.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile at the port an interesting meeting was occurring.

It was one of those shady encounters that happened sometimes in the old movies with private detectives or gangsters, only this wasn't a film noir but reality. There was a figure looming in the darkness and it came forward with a sinister grin. A few of his thugs, well more like amanto thugs, followed him. The figure extended what looked like an envelope and someone took it. It was a man this time, who passed the object to whoever was beside him. The man also sported a small smirk of his own, but it was far more dangerous. The envelope was handed back after a few seconds.

"There is everything, Takasugi-Sama." The man who had checked the envelope announced to the one beside him, the one he had vowed loyalty to and who he was working for.

Takasugi Shinsuke, the one and only.

His smirk deepened.

The leader of the small group of aliens spoke. "My my, Takasugi-San, I thought there was an agreement between us. I'm offended you would think me not capable of keeping my word. I hoped you trusted me on this at least?" The amanto taunted, obviously not caring as much as he wanted to make it seem.

Takasugi scoffed silently at that particular word. He hadn't given his trust to anyone in a very long time and lately he didn't even know if he could trust himself. Not that the amanto needed to know this, so he put back his mask.

"Let's just say I have had deals with some individuals who thought they could fool me, I am merely being cautious, it is nothing personal." He drawled, somehow putting more emphasis on the last word than he intended to.

The amanto chuckled. "I understand completely. Well, it was a pleasure doing business with you. If you will excuse me now I have some matters to attend to." The amanto was ready to leave from the opposite direction he had come from, but Takasugi stopped him.

"Are the rumors true?" He asked suddenly.

"What rumors?" The amanto questioned back, glancing behind him, as if the motion of turning around was too tiring for him.

"That you plan on enslaving the earth in an... unconventional way." At that the amanto laughed.

"Ah!" The alien exclaimed. "The news do sure fly fast here. Well... it's true."

"Why?"

The amanto tilted his head a little at the question and scowled slightly. "I could name a few reasons actually, but the first one would be because I'm bored of having control over my planet only. And humans have always been rather intriguing, so why not?" His voice dropped low toward the end. Takasugi's eye narrowed while the alien's glinted. "Oh don't worry Takasugi-San! Nothing will happen to you or your men, after all I never forget who helped me." He looked away, his tone had been light and he smiled almost innocently. If Takasugi had to make a comparison he would say he reminded him of a child in a grown-up body.

"I'm not worried about that." The Kihetai's Commander stated.

"Then what is it? I can see the curiosity in your face, you know~" The amanto sing-songed near the end. Right now he resembled more a child who wanted to play a game. A twisted one.

"Why do you want to turn the humans into infants?"

The amanto smirked at the serious way the question was asked. "Every one of the future 'infants' will have potentials. Be it by being stronger, smarter or having abilities others can only imagine. Their minds will be programmed to obey me and if they ever rebel, well, a child is easier to eliminate than an adult. I already tried to experiment with a few of them but they have no idea who is behind this or what the consequences will be. As I said the first were only for practice, the next won't be. What's wrong with it? I'm only having a little fun!" The alien clasped his hands behind his back and rotated back and forth on the heels of his feet, his smile sickly sweet.

He was definitely one of the weirdest amanto Takasugi had had the displeasure to meet, but the ruthless glint in his eyes was familiar enough to make him feel almost at ease. Almost.

"And what are you going to do once you conquered the earth?" Takasugi asked at last, interested in the answer.

"After? Mmh let's see, probably..." the mask of innocence dropped down. His expression turned dark. "Destroy it."

But his expression became cheerful once again as the alien resumed a lighter tone. "It's fun to have someone following your orders, someone to control, and I must admit that my best scientists spent a long time in creating the perfect substance required to make the transformation happen but... it's much more fun to kill someone. Imagine all the chaos. And the humans' blood it's such a pretty shade of red! It would be a waste to not be able to see the planet covered in it!" The amanto laughed, as if this was the funniest joke he had ever told. Takasugi wasn't amused. When he recovered the alien kept explaining his plan.

"And since the humans will be all under my control I could anyone them kill each other in those tiny bodies. Hear the cries for help when they gain their councious back. Oh! I could also make lovers, friends and families exterminate themselves! And return them to their normal state only after to witness the death they caused, see the blood of the loved ones in their hands... and the insanity that follows it. What is that saying you humans say?... 'What will kill you in the end is what you love'. I want to see how true that statement is. Takasugi-San, can you imagine it? Seeing that kind of pain on someone who just killed their loved ones, without meaning to? Wouldn't it be fun?~" The amanto started laughing, quietly at first then as the seconds passed his laughter increased in volume, almost maniacal, the sound far more sadistic than he had expected.

Takasugi felt bile rise in his throat. He could actually imagine it. Seeing somebody killing someone they cared for without meaning to... the pain that followed. A memory he tried to so hard to erase came rushing back, skimming the surface of his conscious. Takasugi violently repressed it, gritting his teeth with the effort. This was not the time or place to lose control, he couldn't afford it right now. The fact was, yes he could imagine it but no, it wouldn't be fun. Contrary to popular belief he didn't enjoy torturing the innocent ones. There was a time where he had fought who acted like this, using people's pain for their own amusement. It was disgusting. With the years things changed, his perspective on most of them too and he had vowed to destroy what he couldn't fight against anymore. But... he still remembered, what it had felt like to lose what he held most important on somebody's whim... that was what had shattered him. He still found it disgusting.

But it was true, what you loved the most in the end killed you, didn't it?

Maybe the dirty blood brought some kind of ill satisfaction to him. Even though he knew it would never fix anything it was still a way to ensure the punishment, someone paying for their crimes. However the untainted, innocent blood meant only one thing to him. Blood wasted uselessly. Takasugi caught the sinister gaze of the amanto, if there was something he had learnt was to never let anyone know what you were truly thinking, the consequences weren't pretty.

So he held his head high and smirked, no one would notice if it was fake because no one cared to go deeper than the appearances.

"I see." It was all he offered and the amanto chuckled.

"Very well! I shall take my leave then!" The amanto exclaimed and for the second time turned, but didn't start walking just yet. "Oh and Takasugi-San?" Takasugi didn't answer but the amanto knew he had his attention. "I guess the main reason of why I want to do it is because..."

The alien glanced back over his shoulder and grinned.

"...no one would ever suspect of a child, right?"

This time Takasugi's smirk was real.

When the amanto finally left he stayed a few more moments, looking at the dark sky illuminated by the moon. As twisted and sick as it sounded Takasugi thought there was something terribly lonely in wishing someone's death for their personal amusement, as if that was the only way possible to make them feel better when everything else failed.

It was the first time he associated this feeling with an amanto.

 

* * *

 

 

The taxi stopped after what felt like hours but in reality was 38 minutes and 51 seconds. Shinpachi knew because he had been counting. They waited for the driver to get out once again, hearing the footsteps fade away in the distance. But before Shinpachi could open the backdoor it flew away, Kagura had still her fist raised.

"What?" She asked him when he raised his eyebrows.

"We're trying not to draw any attention here!"

"Easy way." (It was easier this way) she said dismissively. Shinpachi pouted at that and Sougo giggled a little, still the dark haired boy was the first to jump down. He encouraged the other two.

"Okay, don't be scared of jumping. It's not that high and I-"

He was cut off by Kagura landing on top of him.

"..ugh..." Little Shinpachi hadn't expected that. Not that he had gotten hurt, he was actually immune to pain right now, but she was heavy.

"M' lady, not jump." (I'm a lady, I shouldn't be forced to jump like that) Kagura tried to fix her hair, only resulting in her messing it more.

"Yeah... a lady you say..." Shinpachi grunted. She ignored the little boy and went to wait for Sougo, getting off Shinpachi's stomach (who let out a relieved sigh).

"Sougo!" She called to him as she extended her hands. Before Shinpachi could get up to help him too Sougo had closed his eyes and already jumped. Kagura had caught him.

"Gotcha!" When he opened his eyes he saw Kagura smiling at him.

"Cute." She whispered under her breath as she patted his hair and Sougo's face became a little, red tomato.

"Babies! Focus! We have a mission!" Shinpachi tried to get their attention.

"Wha' that?" (What was that?)

"Our team's name." The little boy answered.

"Nuh-uh. Why ca' that uh?" (Why would you call us that way, uh?) She crossed her arms menacingly (as menacing as a baby can get) and dared Shinpachi to answer her. It was lucky that Shinpachi liked dares.

"Cause we are babies, duh!" He answered obviously.

"Not, chan' now." (I don't like that, change it now).

Shinpachi rolled his eyes. "Fine, what do you want your highness?" He asked mockingly.

"Sukonbu."

Oh, so she could pronounce that but not practically everything else.

Shinpachi scowled (pouted). "No, it's a ridiculous nickname!"

"'S not!"

"Uh yes. Yes it is." He raised his eyebrows to emphasize his point. He didn't blink and Kagura stared at him... until Sougo had to stop them unless they wanted to spend the rest of the night here.

"Shinpachi-Kun, Kagura-Chan... please..." The quiet boy in their group pleaded them, his wide eyes were so cute the two had to stop.

"Fine." They said in unison and Shinpachi thought quickly about another name.

"We'll be team Eagle then! I'll be Eagle, you'll be Eagle number 1 and Sougo will be Little Eagle, yeah?"

Kagura relented and Sougo nodded enthusiastically. Shinpachi knew the little boy would like his nickname. And Kagura wouldn't mind hers since Shinpachi had added the number 1, she would take anything as long as her ego wasn't struck. Shinpachi chose Eagle for himself because in his opinion if it hadn't a number it either meant it was zero or the first and it beat the number 1. He didn't mention it to Kagura though. Oh and also because he also liked eagles.

They finally had a look around the place, it was dark and humid and they were surrounded by ships. A port.

"Alright! We can do this! If we destroy all the potions-"

"Why that?" (Why are you calling them that?) Kagura interrupted him.

'Not again.' Shinpachi thought exasperated.

"Because potions are made from wizards! And wizards are cool!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Yea...no. Chan' now." (Yeah...no. Change it now.) She ordered impassively.

"Uh no." Shinpachi defied her.

"Uh ya."

"Fine. Cool potions then."

"Tha' wo." (That's worse)

They both stared at each unblinkingly. Sougo watched back and forth for a while, wanting to know who would win.

But then he remembered they had the world to save so he went to stand in between them and made his best puppy eyes.

"Awwww." And they snapped out of their stupor.

Shinpachi took the reigns again. "Listen here, what do you think about Potion number 1 then?"

Kagura nodded. "Kay."

"Good. Where was I? Ah yes, so if we destroy all the potions number 1, no one will have to turn ever again, the world will be saved and people will finally crown me as the king!" He finished with a triumphant grin.

Kagura and Sougo looked at each other and at Shinpachi again.

"Yea...no."

"... that's not really the plan?"

They said at the same time.

Shinpachi stared at them confused. "Yeah, that's it. We went over it again in the morning, well night, remember?"

Sougo didn't know what was the best way to break him the news so he decided to just go with it. He walked over to him and put a hand on Shinpachi's shoulder, he spoke in a calm tone, trying to say everything without letting his shyness interrupt him, now he was with his two best friends after all.

"Are you familiar with spy movies?" Sougo asked and Shinpachi nodded. "Then you know that usually their identities remain secret because if the bad people knew who they were they would take their loved ones. And we don't want anyone to take Mama, Papa, Dada, Granny, Tam-Tam, Cat-Chan, Best Uncle, Sadaharu and Lizzy, so... what I'm trying to say is that people won't know that you saved them and they... won't crown you... king. I'm sorry Shinpachi-Kun."

Sougo was sad to say in that moment he watched Shinpachi's hope fizzle out inside his eyes.

Shinpachi stayed silent for a moment and then fell face down on the floor, mumbling repeatedly something that sounded suspiciously like 'IwontbekingtheworlddoesntmakesenseanymoreIllstayhereonthefloorforeverthenandtheworldcangoandsaveitself.'

Sougo sought Kagura's help.

"Yo!" She yelled at little boy who was trying to be one with the floor.

"Uuuhhh..." He answered intelligently.

"You know that spies are cooler than samurai and ninja, right? If you want to be cooler than them the only thing you have to do is save the world as an undercover spy." Kagura said in a serious voice, deciding to be non-lazy for a minute and speaking clearly. Shinpachi was having a life crisis and he was only one year old, she felt that this was an extreme situation that required an extreme solution. And just for the record she didn't think spies were cooler than ninja or samurai, she was only trying to help the little man with unrealistic goals.

"I will buy you ice cream." Sougo chirped helpfully from behind Kagura.

Shinpachi got up in a split second. "I'll be the coolest spy in the world then! And I'll eat ice cream too!"

Sougo and Kagura exchanged a glance and high-fived.

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

 

Initially the babies were going to split up and search every ship, but Sougo didn't seem really comfortable with the idea even if he hadn't voiced it and Shinpachi had felt a little bad, so Kagura had offered to go alone saying she would be fine since she felt stronger than before and Shinpachi could go with Sougo, who had thanked her with shining eyes. Before parting ways Shinpachi had given them a little device they could use to communicate, it was the size of a button.

"Whe' you get?" (Where did you get these?) Kagura asked him.

"I made them." Shinpachi answered proudly.

"Whe'?" (When?)

"A few days ago. I was bored and it was night, so I decided to invent something."

Kagura didn't look impressed. "You cou' 'thing mo' tive." (You could have done something far more productive)

"Like what?" The boy asked confused because what was more productive than inventing stuff?

"Sleep!" (Like sleep!) Kagura answered affronted, getting offended that Shinpachi's first thought hadn't been that.

Anyway now Sougo and Shinpachi had started with the first ship from the right while Kagura had gone to the first from the left. They had been very careful, hiding behind boxes and whatever object they could find and were lucky that not a lot of people were out and about at this hour. Going inside had been easy. Shinpachi thought that when he was going to become a pirate he would definitely buy something like this. Sougo thought that he wouldn't mind some ice cream right now.

"Little Eagle, we have to check all the rooms to find potion 1." Shinpachi whispered furtively and the other baby nodded.

Gintoki woke up sometime during the night.

He felt off, like something wasn't right.

He rubbed at his eyes and blinked, trying to adjust to the darkness. When the furniture had a clear shape he twisted and turned, trying to get comfortable. And then he saw Hijikata. The other man was in a deep sleep, his lips were slightly parted and soft breaths escaped from them. Gintoki gulped.

Even in the dark his side profile was breathtaking.

He wanted to trace Hijikata's face with his fingers so it could permeate in his memory. It was different now, waking up and knowing that he was... that he was in love. Even thinking about it tasted different. And the person beside him was the one he loved. It felt so surreal. He remembered when this new notion had dawned on him a few hours ago, and he had gaped like a fish, opening and closing his mouth without knowing what to do or say. He had been brought out of his trance when Hijikata had asked him what was wrong and he had noticed that he had actually broken his glass by letting it fall. Thankfully nobody had walked under the balcony then, Gintoki didn't want to give a concussion to anyone. With a stammered excuse of going to take another glass he had locked himself in the bathroom. And with his back pressed against the door he breathed heavily as he had slowly slid against it and put his hands in his hair.

'Holy shit!'

This was one of the biggest revelations of his life. Not even the God of the Eternal Sword descending right now to give him superpowers or someone telling him he could eat every kind of sweet for free for the rest of his life would hit him as hard. Nothing would hit him as hard.

He tugged on the strands of hair and tried to tame the air trying to escape in gulps from his lungs and- holy shit. He was in love. He. Gintoki Sakata was in love. Gintoki Sakata was in fucking love!

"Holy shit!" He whispered to himself.

Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined something like this would be possible. Having an interest in someone or liking them was something but being in LOVE was another thing completely. What would he do now? How was he going to deal with this? How did people deal with this? Was there a manual or something that explained how to be in love the right way? Because he had just broken a glass and escaped from who was apparently the love of his life, so maybe he was doing something wrong.

His heart didn't stop hammering against his chest like it was trying to break out of his body and it was already hard breathing like this, without his heart he would be doomed. He put a hand on his chest trying to contain his pulse, to somehow make it normal again and Hijikata popped in his mind, his eyes, his smile, his everything and his heart sped up even more.

And Gintoki thought that Hijikata was the one, the only one who had been able to make him feel this- this new, immense feeling. Out of everyone in the world Hijikata was the one making him feel like this. It was a lot to take in. And maybe, just maybe, it made sense really, that Gintoki out of all the people in the planet would fall for him, but his head felt fuzzy and he couldn't take Hijikata's expression off his mind. Gintoki smiled. He really, truly smiled because he felt happy. He bumped his head against the door and looked at the ceiling and ran a hand through his hair to get the fringe off his eyes and he was still smiling.

But then it didn't exactly feel like a fantasy or like a dream, it felt real, very much so. Even the slight tremble of his hands was proof enough to him. Gintoki wanted to make it feel even more real. He took a deep breath and whispered in the softest voice he had.

"I'm in love... with Hijikata."

He grinned and hid his face behind his hands like he couldn't believe he had just said that out loud. He was sure he was completely red from head to toe but he didn't care, he didn't care at all because he just realized that he was in love. And to think that, sometimes, he had been hit by a scene in a manga or anime where the main character fell in love. That couldn't even begin to compare to how he was feeling right now, it didn't even cover the 1% of what he was feeling right now. All those lovey-dovey (and he had to admit sometimes touching) scenes could have never prepared him for the real thing and how absolutely extreme and earth shattering being in love would feel like. And the fact that Hijikata was the cause of all of this, it was... it was just mind-blowing.

Gintoki got up to wash his face, since it was felt rather warm and he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror. Watching himself while he knew the feeling he was harbouring inside felt certainly different. His reflection that stared back at him felt different. Like a piece he hadn't even known had been missing was finally found but still not in place. It felt wonderful and terrifying at the same time and there was something inside of him that made him extremely happy and giddy and probably a little hysteric because he started laughing, a lot. Gintoki started laughing so hard he had to hold himself up not to fall. And wow, the high school girl inside of him was having a blast. And... Holy shit he was in love!

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

Back to the present a smile had found its way on his lips before he could be aware of it and it felt like it was going to split his face a little. Gintoki didn't mind. He was still looking at Hijikata, he wanted to touch him. He tried to move his arm slowly and looked back to make sure not to wake any of the children up when...

...he saw no children to wake up.

He turned a little and tried to see if they had moved in their sleep and maybe they had gone to Otae but as he strained his head further he could only see only her. He did the same on the opposite side but they weren't even with Hijikata. He felt his stomach plummet down.

All previous thoughts forgotten, Gintoki got up and went to check in the kitchen because maybe they had crawled there, Shinpachi could walk so that wouldn't have been a problem for him, but they weren't there. He checked his room, the bathroom, all the closets and behind any surface. They were nowhere to be seen. He felt dread rise in him. Gintoki turned the lights on and that somehow was even worse because it felt more real.

Otae blinked slowly as her world was washed in the white light and Hijikata moved in his sleep.

"What.." She whispered still in the realm of dreams.

"We have a problem." Gintoki's voice sounded louder now in the empty room. That woke Otae up and made Hijikata open his eyes and he looked at them horrified.

"The kids are missing."

Kagura found herself in a nice ship. It was big and looked cool but she also felt like there was something hidden, not like a dark aura but something... similar. Footsteps, a gasp and- "What is a baby doing here!?" and with a kick the person was out cold. She was a woman baby, thank you very much.

Kagura crawled her way around for a while, not finding anything interesting and a few more people were taken care of, it was so easy it was boring. After a while she was ready to head back but she felt herself being lifted and turned and coming face to face with whoever it was and-

Oh no.

Anything but this. She'd rather have an army of assassins trying to kill her. Another amanto invasion. A tornado. But not this.

Ugh.

"What's a little girl doing here?" The person holding her said aloud.

It was a girl with blonde hair. Kagura wanted to claw her eyes out from the purple-pink robes the girl was wearing.

"Oh Matako, what do you have there?" Another voice cut in.

A man with a funny hat came closer. He looked old and his eyes were weird. In her mind Kagura could only define them as stupid. She was almost sure she had seen the two of them before, the disgust she felt was familiar. And the hate towards the blonde wannabe felt too real.

"Senpai! I just found a baby lurking around! Should we tell Shinsuke-Sama or get rid of her someway?"

Kagura narrowed her eyes at her, she felt offended. It crossed her mind for a minute to relieve herself now, (pee all over the place) stain all the girl's clothes and laugh at her expression of horror afterwards. But then she remembered that she had a nappy on and even a litre of pee would get absorbed because her Mama was very careful about every little detail.

Well, shoot. There went her plan to pee all over the stupid and stupid-er.

"Shit." She muttered.

Kagura remembered learning the word yesterday, even if she didn't know what it was she felt like it fit the gloomy mood she was in. The girl looked at her scandalized. And she looked dumb too. Very dumb.

"..Senpai. D-Did you hear it too?"

The old man shook his head. "Matako... you're teaching a child how to curse? Tsk, shame on you. I thought you were better than this."

"What?! It wasn't me! She said it on her own! Why would I want to teach a little kid how to curse?! She did it on purpose I tell you! Let's get rid of her!" The crazy witch yelled at the weirdo.

"Oh no, no, no! Look at her! This little girl is a premature fruit, we should wait to see her blossom into a beautiful flower!" The stupid looking man patted Kagura's hair and she felt even more disgusted, an idiot wasn't enough, she had to deal with a pervert too?

"Senpai when will you stop being a lolicon? And since when can fruits turn into flowers?" The blonde idiot said in a flat voice.

"I'm not a lolicon! I am a feminist! And that's better than teaching an innocent baby how to swear." The weirdo sounded almost proud while saying that.

Kagura wondered if she could eat them, what did she have to lose, the worst that could happen was that she wouldn't like the taste and throw up. Why not try? As soon as she opened her mouth to bite off the wrist of the idiotic girl holding her another voice interrupted them.

"What is going on here?"

It was a man dressed in blue and he had cool sunglasses and headphones on. Kagura wanted to get away from the idiots as soon as she could and this man didn't seem stupid, she liked him already. Maybe she could even avoid having the taste of their foul blood in her mouth. Kagura stretched her little arms toward him and begged with her eyes and her wobbling bottom lip to be taken away.

The man observed her for a few seconds and, to Kagura's relief, took her from the girl. If she could even be defined that.

"Oh Bansai-Sama, I just happened to pass here and heard Matako teaching this innocent baby curse words." The pervert said with a... Kagura didn't exactly know what expression it was, it seemed to be always the same.

The man (Bansai?), regarded the idiot blonde with what looked a judging stare. "Teaching an infant how to curse, I didn't expect that from you." Bansai said as he shook his head. Kagura almost snickered at the stupid's expression.

"WHAT?! Stupid lolicon you wanted to take her away and do some perverted things! Admit it you old geezer!"

"I'm a feminist!" The weird man repeated.

The man, Bansai, sighed like this was a usual occurence. "I am going to talk to Shinsuke-Sama about this." But the two were already fighting.

Bansai went in the opposite direction from where the two stupids were, Kagura stuck out her tongue at the idiots when the man holding her wasn't looking.

"See!? She's doing it on purpose!" She heard the crazy girl yell.

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

They were passing through a dark hallway, from the big windows on the side the light streamed through. Kagura clung a little onto the man and strained her neck to see the moon and the stars lighting up the sky, she somehow had missed them until now. Oh, they were pretty. She felt the man's hold tightening a little.

"Are you alright?" Kagura wanted to laugh a little because the man's voice sounded a bit robotic and it looked like he was talking to an adult instead of a child. But she didn't detect anything negative about him right then, so she smiled and nodded, letting her head rest on his chest and taking in the sky full of stars.

After maybe a minute the man stopped in front of a door. Kagura tilted her head at him.

"You are going to meet someone." Bansai explained.

Kagura didn't know who it was but she found herself curious, almost excited at the prospect. The man knocked twice. After a pause she heard a faint 'come in' from inside, uttered in a low tone. The man opened the door and the two of them were almost hit from the light from inside the room. Kagura saw another man sat in the windowsill with dark hair that shined a purple-ish colour in the artificial light and he was wearing a pretty yukata that she immediately liked. But when the man looked at her she felt something, something familiar, like she kind of knew who this man was but couldn't remember. They observed each other from across the room.

"Who is this?" The man finally asked as he got to his feet and walked to them. Kagura noticed one of his eyes was covered. She suddenly felt a little sad, had something bad happened?

"We don't know Shinsuke-Sama. Matako and Takechi-San found her just now on the deck...Isn't it curious?" So, his name was Shinsuke then, it reminded her of the name Sasuke. She just hoped he didn't have the same personality as him because she didn't like that Sasuke, he had hurt Naruto a lot after all.

"What is?" This Shinsuke questioned and Kagura focused back in on the conversation.

"That we found a child the same night we finished business with Satou-San."

Shinsuke's eyes darted to the man. "You think she's part of the experiment?"

Oh, so they knew about it too.

"I wouldn't leave out the possibility." The blue man answered.

The Shinsuke guy seemed to ponder over it. "Who knows." He uttered in the end.

"What do we do with the infant, Shinsuke-Sama?" The man holding her asked. Kagura looked between them, she hoped they didn't want to fight her because she certainly didn't want to fight them. Kagura liked the two of them and didn't want to go away, not for a little while at least.

There were a few minutes of silence and the man in the pretty yukata spoke. "...I'll find a solution. Give the kid to me."

Oh, Kagura felt happy about that. She saw the blue man nod once and before the other was even extending his arms she was already holding his yukata and found herself in his arms.

"You can leave Bansai. I don't want to be disturbed." He raised his voice a little louder and eyed the door like he knew something.

Bansai made a little bow. "As you wish, Shinsuke-Sama."

As he was taking his leave Kagura waved at him, not knowing if she would see him again. The man smiled slightly at her as he went to open the door and Kagura knew he was saying bye too. Some voices and noises were heard when Bansai got out of the room and she swore she saw blonde hair, the idiots were probably trying to eavesdrop. Once the door closed however that wasn't her problem anymore. This Shinsuke was looking at her and Kagura felt a little transfixed because there was a multitude of emotions hidden behind his single eye, some she could understand and some she couldn't. But she knew he wasn't a bad person, not really, because he reminded her of her Papa a lot, even the way he was holding her was the same. Careful, strong, like they were trying to protect her. She felt safe now. But there was something different. Kagura knew right away that one of the feelings inside him was loneliness.

It scared her.

She wasn't scared about what was going to happen to her, she knew he wouldn't hurt her. Kagura felt scared for him, because more often than not lonely people hurt themselves the most. She hoped it didn't happen to him.

Meanwhile Takasugi couldn't stop watching the kid. He wasn't even sure what to do, he hadn't been thinking thoroughly when he had told Bansai to leave. Was she really an experiment? Or a simple kid that happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time? She tilted her head, almost in a questioning manner and it seemed like she was the one scrutinizing him, not the opposite.

"What is it?" He found himself asking before he could even consider it.

It was strange if he thought about it, talking to a kid who most probably didn't understand him but the little girl shook her head and held onto him and Takasugi felt even more strange. There was a child in his arms holding onto him. He had forgotten the last time someone had been this close to anyone. He liked to keep his distance from people for various reasons, those same reasons proving to be right time and time again. And one in particular was because the closest people were often the first to leave. He still had scars on his skin to prove it.

And in return people liked to stay away from him mostly because they were afraid... with very few exceptions Takasugi didn't want to think of right now. But this kid didn't seem to be afraid and he didn't know if he should feel pleased or disappointed because of it. The little girl pointed at something on his left and he turned his head to look at the window. Tonight the stars were numerous and the moon was shining brightly.

"Oh? You want to look at the sky?" The kid nodded her head enthusiastically and before Takasugi knew it he was walking toward the window.

There wasn't a lot he could do right now, he told himself. After considering it he sat down on the windowsill once again, the little girl still in his hold. He saw her eyes reflecting the light, taking everything in, her face lighting up in wonder. She was familiar, Takasugi knew he had already seen her and he rarely forgot a face, but he couldn't seem to remember. Where had he seen her? The red headed kid put her hand on the glass and pushed, almost as if she was trying to reach for the sky but the glass was preventing her from it. She looked at the window annoyed and unconsciously the corner of his mouth quirked up. Takasugi took pity on her and opened the window, letting her take in the view fully. She looked at him with what he could perceive as gratefulness and watched the night sky once again, reaching for it with her hand. Takasugi had to tighten his grip when she leaned out a little too much.

"Careful there or you will fall." He told her with a slight note of amusement, the little girl seemed so engrossed by the view she stopped paying attention to anything else.

She turned to him and laughed a little. She seemed very calm for the circumstances she was in. Her eyes were wide and clear, glinting from the moonlight and Takasugi felt something change and shift in the air. Her eyes, for a second only, seemed  different.  Takasugi felt odd. She looked out once again, almost as if she was drawn to it and he was suddenly reminded of something.

"There is a legend. It's about a princess that comes from the moon, her name is Kaguuya. Don't tell me you have something to do with her?" Even though the question was playful there was a slice of seriousness beneath. But even Takasugi himself wasn't sure of what he was talking about. She watched him, in a way far too serious for someone her age and again Takasugi felt strangely exposed, like she could read him. He hadn't felt like this in a long time. But then she shook her head and the heavy atmosphere was gone.

"Mmph." The noise she made sounded like refusal.

"You... don't like her?" He found himself asking and the little girl shook her head and grabbed his yukata again.

"No." It was the first word she had said.

"Why?" He felt curious.

"Cause 'cess."

He tried to understand what she was saying. "Because she's a princess?" At her nod he knew he was right.

"You don't like princesses?" He asked, a little amused once again.

She shook her head vigorously this time. "Nuh-uh. Queen!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, you prefer queens... perhaps because they have more power?" He tried to guess her reason.

She nodded excitedly. "'Wer!" She puffed out her cheeks after trying to repeat the last word. Takasugi surprised even himself when he chuckled and she followed him along, laughing. He had forgotten when was the last time he had felt so... so light. Without a care, saying whatever he was thinking. Free, in a way. It had been so long ago. Back when...

Takasugi's eyes widened in recognition.

"...Gintoki." He whispered.

The little girl's eyes brightened up at the name. Of course, now he remembered, she was one of the kids that stayed with Gintoki. It seemed like she had really been caught up in the experiment. But Satou, if that was his real name, had said that they were supposed to be mind-washed, not able to remember anything and carry out orders. To Takasugi she didn't seem like she was following anyone's orders and it looked like she still knew who Gintoki was. Either the experiment had failed or her willpower had overpowered it. He wouldn't be surprised if it was the latter since he knew what Gintoki was capable of. What should he do now? If she was here then Gintoki must be here too and he would never leave her unguarded, unless something had happened. A lot of questions were passing through his mind and all of them were erased by a simple gesture. Kagura put her head on his chest, where his heart was beating. Takasugi was surprised, to say the least.

"I am your enemy. You're not supposed to get so close." He whispered to the little child, not really having it in him to move. She looked at him and blinked her eyes once, then shook her head. "No? You can't decide things like this for yourself."

His voice was careful and measured, but his light tone was still perceptible. There was something about this kid, something that made him act different from what he was used to. Almost like a challenge to himself he lifted his hand and very slowly moved a few strands of the little girl's hair back, which had fallen in her eyes when she had put her head on his chest.

"...I could hurt you." It sounded both like reassurance and venom at the same time and Takasugi didn't know if he had said it to himself or to her. But he couldn't allow this to happen, she was not supposed to be here and Takasugi was not supposed to keep her here, they were enemies. Her age didn't matter... or so he told himself. Kagura looked up at him, her chin on his chest and her hands grasping at him. As if she was scared he would leave if she didn't hold tight enough.

"No." She whispered confidently.

He furrowed his brows. "Why?" He wanted to know from where all the courage came from, the trust that he wouldn't try to harm her.

"Papa." Takasugi guessed she was talking about Gintoki. Her eyes were analyzing him, studying him in a way Gintoki used to and he knew... Takasugi sighed... he knew he wouldn't be able to hurt her.

He chuckled without any mirth. "... If I didn't know any better I'd say you are his daughter." She giggled, her eyes softening once again. For a few seconds they stayed motionless, simply looking at each other.

Then she did something that, once again, surprised him. The little kid lifted one of her hands and slowly, brought it to his face. Until she was touching his cheekbone, just below his bandages. Her fingers were soft, her eyes even more so, but Takasugi could see sadness swimming in them too. Normally he would stay away from this kind of contact, especially if he felt it was breaching his personal space, but it seemed tonight his reactions had burned off because he did nothing to stop it. Maybe, he thought, the way she was looking at him could have something to do with it.

Because she was looking at him as if he was a broken toy, one that she didn't know how to fix and against his better judgement he felt something at that. Something unfamiliar for him by now. It left a bitter taste in his mouth. He actually felt bad for her, sorry even, that he was making the little kid sad. And it wasn't in his nature to feel sorry for someone, for Gintoki's kid nonetheless. But here he was right now, not really able to do anything to stop it. The fact was that Takasugi couldn't do anything about it, because... he didn't even know how to fix himself.

The little girl was frowning and her lip quivered. Takasugi hoped she wouldn't cry. What was shocking though wasn't the he didn't want her to cry because he wouldn't know how to handle the situation, but because it would sadden her more and he found himself not wanting that. Her voice interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Hurt?" She gently moved her fingers, like a caress. She was asking if his eye hurt.

Now that was complicated.

Physically he didn't feel it. There were times when he felt like something that wasn't there anymore hurt. But those were ghost pains and he had learnt to ignore them, most of the time, the feeling faded away rather quickly. Even when he strained himself during a fight the worse he would feel was a slight pinching sensation from where the sweat collected under the bandage.

But mentally... that was a place he didn't want to venture into.

The little girl was still looking at him expectantly and without thinking much he let his palm rest on her head. "...no. It doesn't hurt." He whispered in a calm voice.

Somehow it felt strange to lie to a child but Takasugi didn't want to upset her more. It was also strange the fact that the kid was worried about him. For a second he imagined what would happen if Gintoki knew about it. If he saw in her eyes what Takasugi had seen in his, years ago. Would he be mad? Would he even care? Or would he be... sad? The last option felt wrong to him.

The kid tilted her head, like she didn't believe him and Takasugi had to smile a little because maybe there was someone who could still see behind the appearance after all. He knew in the past that had been true. But it made him think of someone else too who was able to see what was behind, especially when it came to Takasugi. His secret thoughts had been clearly in display even if he hadn't wanted to, but that truth shining behind clear eyes in the end had been the only way to make him feel sane. And that, Takasugi thought, that hurt.

The little girl didn't say anything else and he was oddly relieved about it. But still there was something gnawing at him that he wanted an answer to. "Why are you here?"

Kagura puffed her cheeks a little, still not completely over his hidden eye, though he didn't seem to be in pain right now. She didn't really know if she should tell him. They were supposed to keep it a secret, but it seemed that this Shinsuke already knew about the plan of the evil amanto they were trying to defeat. And until now he hadn't given her a reason to not trust him. And who reminded her of Papa couldn't be bad, she decided in the end, so Kagura could to tell him. She remembered they had called the evil amanto something.

"Sa..Satou. Evil. We defeat." She told him with her eyes narrowed. Kagura was convinced she was glaring as she said so, but her puppy eyes were showing instead.

Takasugi had to admit he was a little taken aback by her answer. "...I see." She nodded firmly at him. She had said 'we' but alone or not she didn't sound scared in the least, her confidence was admirable, really.

"You look sure of yourself." He added.

"Mmh." She hummed, grinning a little.

"This should be interesting."

After a few more minutes of gazing out at the sky the little girl pulled at his robes to get his attention. "Go now." She whispered, pointing at herself then at the door. She didn't look as cheerful as before, almost as if she didn't want to go. Takasugi didn't know what came over him but he stroked her hair gently, deciding not to dwell over it that much for the moment.

"Are you going to be on your own?" He had to ask. She shook her head. Well then. He still wasn't very sure about what he was doing but since it was what she wanted... He got up and went to the door, Kagura noticed it wasn't the one she and the blue man had come from. They went through another hallway that looked more like a secret passageway, not a single soul could be seen.

In a few minutes they were outside.

Kagura sighed, she had wanted to stay a little more but hey, she had a world to save. And by doing that she would save the Shinsuke guy too so really, she had to go. Kagura pulled at his pretty yukata for the last time, this time asking to be put down.

Takasugi looked at her. He would lie if he said he didn't mind what Satou was going to do. Stopping him was in the best interest of everyone. It didn't matter how big his desire to destroy was, when Takasugi killed his enemies he wanted them to look at him and know what they were paying for with their lives. Not get rid of just a bunch of puppets who didn't even know their name. But still he wasn't helping Gintoki in any way, what he or his kids did had nothing to do with him, and the reason why he hadn't harmed the little girl was because she was trapped inside the body of an infant. If he decided to attack she wouldn't be able to defend herself (yeah, right) and it wouldn't feel right to hold this against Gintoki if she couldn't even fight back. At least he told himself that. Takasugi crouched down and let the little girl gently on the ground.

For a fleeting moment he wasn't sure if he should leave or go with her.

"I guess this is goodbye." Came out of his mouth instead. She pouted at him cutely and Takasugi wasn't aware of his lips unconsciously tilting upwards. But Kagura was and she smiled.

"Buh-bye." She waved at him and he nodded. With that she started crawling.

"No one would suspect of a child, huh? That's just a wrong assumption."

Takasugi smirked, while watching the little kid disappear in the night.

 

* * *

 

Hijikata and Otae had gotten to their feet as soon as they heard Gintoki finish his sentence, Otae had become as pale as a ghost and Hijikata's face... Gintoki felt bad just looking at him.

Hijikata had immediately alerted the Shinsengumi and the three of them decided to start looking for the kids in the district. It was probably lucky that they were so tired last night (which was still tonight Gintoki guessed by the hour), they had fallen asleep without even changing into their pajamas. Otae had almost forgotten to put on her shoes when they began to look for them. They had searched the whole perimeter, calling their names over and over again, looking in every crevice of Kabuki-Cho. But to no avail. They now found themselves again in front of Gintoki's apartment.

"How could this happen?" Asked Otae in a low tone, on the verge of tears, barely holding them in.

"I don't know, it's like they disappeared. No trace left behind or anything." Hijikata answered as his mind went into overdrive. No forced door, no broken windows, no nothing. He rubbed at his temple to fight off an impending headache but it did nothing to soothe his worry, growing with every second.

"... Do you think they were kidnapped?" Gintoki finally spoke, his voice far too calm and composed. And quiet. Hijikata hated quiet right about now.

"What else could it be?" He almost yelled it. He was frustrated and couldn't help the aggressive tone. And he was so angry. Though not at Gintoki, no. At himself. He felt anxious and hopeless because he hadn't been careful enough and this had happened. Hijikata should have suspected it really, whoever had turned the kids would also be after them. He should have been alert at all times and prevent something like this from happening, but he hadn't. He was a police officer for fuck's sake and he hadn't been able to keep them safe!

Hijikata felt like breaking something but then he heard a sound that made him lose his train of thought. He glanced up to see Otae covering her face with her hands, her shoulders were shaking. The sobs wracking her made Hijikata feel so much worse, because he couldn't do anything to help her.

And when Hijikata saw Gintoki's face he felt his heart break.

"Otae..." Gintoki whispered but her hands were trembling even more now and he felt like someone had stabbed him. Gintoki understood her, everything that was going through her head right now, and he thought that no one should ever feel this way in their lives. Wanting to do something to help, anything, he pulled Otae in a hug, trying his best to calm her down.

"Hey, it's okay. We're going to find them. I promise." But it seemed like that didn't do anything to placate her. She was saying something but with her hands still in front of her mouth it was incomprehensible and Gintoki didn't know what to do.

He chanced a look at Hijikata and his breath caught in his throat. He felt his heart split in two.

The sorrow Otae was showing was splashed across Hijikata's face and without thinking twice Gintoki reached for him too and pulled Hijikata into his arms. Hijikata automatically held onto him and Otae gripped at him like her life depended on it and it was a mess of limbs and not the most comfortable hug either, but it still provided some kind of comfort. It seemed like desperation was holding them up, literally. Because the way they were reaching for each other could only be described as desperate. And Gintoki was keeping them from falling completely apart while trying to keep himself together.

He wasn't really sure for how long they stayed like that, but it was enough to make Otae's trembles diminish and her vice grip relent a little. "We-... we have to find them." She spoke when she felt like her voice wouldn't escape her as she dried her tears. Gintoki could still see the tear tracks on her cheeks.

"We will." He said firmly.

He was serious and she knew they would find them. She just hoped they found them before anything bad happened. It seemed Hijikata was in her same state if his tired eyes were anything to go by. They slowly let go of each other completely. A light turned on, startling them. It was the snack bar. Otose opened the door a few seconds after.

"What's going on here?"

 

* * *

 

Shinpachi and Sougo had looked for the chemic-the potion number 1 everywhere without luck.

It seemed like this wasn't the right ship either. The little boy sighed. They still had one room left to look in. This one was near the control panel's one where the captain usually stayed. Shinpachi wondered if he would meet any pirates today, he hoped so. This part of the corridor was deserted so they didn't really need to hide. They were finally standing in front of the door.

"Can you hear anything?" Shinpachi asked Sougo as he played guard to see if anyone was coming their way. Sougo shook his head and they opened the door, entering inside. It was a normal room, no potion in sight, no nothing that could help them. Shinpachi sighed again.

"Let's try another one." Sougo nodded.

It was like this with three more ships and Shinpachi was starting to get bored. He had talked to Kagura through their mini-speakers and she hadn't had much luck either. Ships were definitely cool and he would like to spend more time in them if they didn't have to stop a psycho from conquering the world.

... also where were the pirates?!

It wasn't like he was free every day and could take an appointment to fight them whenever. Besides, he was pretty sure Mama and Dada wouldn't really like that. They would probably be worried if they saw him with pirates. Papa on the other end would probably let him, or even join him.

With Shinpachi lost in thought they arrived at the next one. They had to be careful here because there were people coming and going from this ship. They hid behind some big boxes and let some people pass before they ran inside. After looking for the chemicals in a few storage rooms and a few cabins they stumbled upon a dark corridor, situated at the very end. It seemed like there was clutter everywhere, papers thrown all over the floor, a few mops here and there, cardboard boxes and other things that was too dark to try and identify. It was eerily silent except for a steady dripping noise above their heads.

Sougo didn't really like this place, he unconsciously got closer to Shinpachi, feeling uneasy in such a dark space. "Don't worry Sougo-Kun, I'm here!" Shinpachi smiled at him reassuringly and Sougo already felt a little better.

 

* * *

Kagura hadn't had any luck with the other ships she had been on, but she had put out cold a few people during her journey so hey, that was good. Now she found herself in yet another one. After examining all the rooms for a while she found herself in a dark hall. It was messier than anywhere she had been until now.

* * *

Shinpachi and Sougo heard something squeaking and turned around, but nothing was there. Sougo still gripped Shinpachi's shirt in his little fist.

* * *

Kagura had crawled over something noisy and she had heard a gasp. She turned but no one was there. Even if suspicious she kept going forward.

* * *

Shinpachi and Sougo kept on walking, Sougo being alert while Shinpachi looked around. Then the dark haired kid stepped onto something resulting in a 'creak'.

* * *

Kagura heard something, there was definitely someone else here too, it was obvious. She eyed the place, in front of her a row of big, wooden boxes was blocking her view. She decided to keep crawling forward, maybe whoever was here was on the other side.

* * *

Shinpachi observed the tall boxes in front of him, maybe there was someone behind them. He was curious to find out. He and Sougo walked a little faster.

* * *

With the anticipation building inside her Kagura crawled forward.

* * *

Shinpachi and Sougo finally reached the end and-

* * *

When Kagura was finally at the end-

* * *

 

"Aaaahhhh!"

The three little babies screamed once they saw each other.

And Shinpachi burst out laughing.

"Sh' up! Gave Kagura attack!" (Shut up! You almost gave me a heart attack!)

"Ahahahah! Sorry! But you should have seen the look on your face, it was so funny!"

Kagura glared at him and puffed her cheeks, crossing her arms and turning away. But then she noticed something. "Sougo?" The little boy was hiding behind Shinpachi.

"Sougo-Kun are you ok?" Shinpachi asked a little worried.

Sougo looked at them. "Ahah… ah.. I-I'm fine." He smiled nervously. That had scared him, thankfully it was just Kagura.

Suddenly a shrill noise filled the room. It sounded like a phone.

"Is this a phone ringing?" Shinpachi asked the other two who looked around the place. It seemed like the sound was coming from somewhere inside but they couldn't see a phone anywhere.

Suddenly Sougo spoke up. "It comes from there." He pointed behind him.

They went to where Sougo indicated and it turned it was actually a door. Shinpachi went on his tip toes but the handle was still too far, he was going to ask one of his friends to lift him up when the door fell down. Shinpachi turned to Kagura with a flat expression.

"Wha'?" She asked and shrugged nonchalantly.

It was a very small room, resembling an office more than anything. There was a desk with a chair and a computer on one side of the wall and an empty shelf on the other one. On the desk there was a telephone. It stopped ringing. The room didn't look particularly interesting so the three were ready to leave but the telephone started ringing again.

"If they call you twice it means it's really important!" Shinpachi pointed out.

"But who might be calling?" Sougo asked tentatively.

"Who 'ares?" (Who cares?) Kagura said uninterested.

Then Shinpachi gasped. "What if it's the evil amanto?! They know we're trying to stop them and they want to stop us!" He yelled excitedly.

"Wi' call?" (With a phone call?)

"Think about it! They are the ones who gave us the potion n. 1 so they know all our abilities! If they came here we would fight them and win, but if they call us they might try to brainwash us and we would follow along their plan without even knowing!" Kagura and Sougo gasped dramatically as if Shinpachi's theory made perfect sense.

And the phone stopped ringing.

The three of them watched the object in silence, thinking they just missed the opportunity but it started ringing.

Again.

"Three times! Three TIMES! It's definitely them! Stay calm! I repeat STAY CALM!" Shinpachi was freaking out, Sougo had his hands on his hair and Kagura was crawling in a circle.

"Okay! Okay! I'll answer!" Shinpachi volunteered.

"Not! Kagura try!" (Don't! I want to try!) Kagura yelled before the little boy could get in the chair to reach the device.

"Okay! Fine! Just answer!"

Kagura nodded and in a split second she had jumped on the chair, just in front of the telephone.

"Remember be as vague as possible, no more than a few words per answer and actually pronounce the words. Try to make your voice as mature as possible, you can do this!" Shinpachi gave Kagura a double thumbs up and Sougo did too.

Kagura narrowed her eyes at them and nodded in a serious way. "Got!" (I got this!) She whispered and took a deep breath. After that she proceeded to grip the receiver in her little hand, a click signaled that whoever was on the other end was listening and Kagura told herself it was now or never. She slowly brought the receiver to her ear, the anticipation pooling in her gut and she inhaled deeply before finally speaking.

"New phone who dis?"

If this had been an anime Shinpachi and Sougo would have fallen backwards with their feet in the air and a giant tear representing their exasperation hanging upon them. But as it was Sougo was torn between sighing and trying not to laugh while Shinpachi settled for a nice facepalm.

Kagura continued unperturbed.

"Uh-huh... mmmh... nono... pfff... yah... boh... nuh-uh... 'row... k... see 'ter... fell.. ta'... kay... buh-bye." She put the receiver back into place.

Shinpachi was kind of scared to ask but did anyway because he was brave like that. "Who was it?"

Kagura looked him straight in the eyes. "'ong 'ber." (Wrong number)

This time Shinpachi and Sougo really fell back anime-style.

"If we had been discovered the whole universe would have blown up in little children!" Shinpachi made 'boom boom' sounds with his mouth to make her understand. "I'm not letting you answer the phone ever again!" He continued seriously with his arms crossed and a glare that didn't exactly look threatening. Kagura thought over his words carefully.

"It was worth it." She concluded.

"Oh so now you can speak?!"

"Don' wha' bou'." (I don't know what you're talking about) And then she faced the other way and started whistling.

Shinpachi shook his head disappointedly while Sougo patted his shoulder to comfort him.

 

* * *

 

On the other end of the phone call the person put the receiver in place.

"How did it go this time?" A woman's voice asked.

"It was the wrong number, ahahah ahahah."

The woman facepalmed.

"Oh c'mon Mutsu, don't make that face, ahahhahah!" The man with an afro laughed again.

"Shut up and call the seller, I need my salary."

"Ahahaah of course, of course... uhh wait. Who are you talking about again?"

Sakamoto's wails and laughter could be heard into the next room as he was bombarded with kicks.

 

* * *

 

After the failed phone call the trio decided to get out of there but once in the lit hallway again Shinpachi, Kagura and Sougo stopped in front of a man with an afro.

The man in question had a long, red jacket and wore sunglasses even if they were indoors. They stared at each other, a neutral expression on all of their faces and no one moved a muscle. Shinpachi was staring intensely, Sougo sometimes blinked and Kagura watched boredly, wondering when she would have the chance to eat because she was starving.

Even if they couldn't tell if the man was blinking or not they could tell his attention was focused on them. No one did anything for a whole minute (Shinpachi was counting) and the only sound that could be heard was their light breathing. The stranger finally broke the silence.

"I need to pee, where's the bath-"

Sakamoto was interrupted as he fell because Kagura lightly slapped (violently punched) his shin.

"M' a woma' don' to Kagura tha'!(I'm a woman! Do not talk to me like that!) She was ready to beat the life out of him but fortunately Shinpachi and Sougo held her back. Sakamoto groggily got up enough to sit and look around.

"Ahahah where am I?"

Well someone had gotten temporary amnesia, definitely not Kagura's fault.

He noticed three little babies staring at him. "Oh hi there, who are you?"

"You wos' nit-" (Your worst nightmare) Shinpachi covered Kagura's mouth before she could finish her sentence and answered instead.

"Fairies." He couldn't really tell him they were spies and that they were trying to save the world from some dumb amanto and his stupid potions, now could he?

"Ahahah ahahah... ahahah..." Sakamoto's laugh died down and he gasped. "Wait are you serious?!" He asked excitedly as he got on his knees and studied them carefully.

"...Yes." Sougo said a little uncertainly but following in Shinpachi's footsteps.

Sakamoto blinked behind his sunglasses. Believing them. "Wow... can I make a wish?"

Sougo furrowed his brows in confusion. "I thought genies were the ones supposed to fulfill wishes." He whispered to no one in particular. Kagura shrugged. Shinpachi took out a pad and a pen from... no one knew where.

"Sure, but we're booked for the next 30 years and will be able to make your wish come true probably only a year after that. Do you still want to make one?" Shinpachi asked as he looked Sakamoto in the eyes or well, in the sunglasses.

Sakamoto nodded his head quickly. "Ahahahahahah, yeah. I can wait for a little bit, ahahahah."

Sougo got a little closer to Kagura and whispered so the others wouldn't hear. "That's more than a little bit."

"He mo' a tupid" (He's more than a little stupid). She whispered back.

"What's the wish?" Shinpachi asked the sunglassed man as he started writing something.

Sakamoto looked up at the ceiling. The children followed his gaze and looked up too. There was nothing in particular there apart from well, the ceiling.

"Ah!" Sakamoto exclaimed, making them jump a little, suddenly remembering why he was here in the first place.

"-I want to have a toilet to magically appear every time I have to go, so I never have to hold it in anymore and wait in line! Ahahahah! Of course with toilet paper included!" He confessed his wish excitedly and laughed some more. "I mean could you imagine a toilet without the toilet paper? Yeah that would be a mess, literally! Ahahaha!"

"Noted." Shinpachi scribbled in his little pad. When he finished and put away the itmes he extended his hand. "That will be 100.000 yen."

"Ahahahah, I guess that's only fair, you guys have to run a business after all." Sakamoto took out his wallet to pay Shinpachi.

"See wha' Kagura me'?" (See what I mean?) Kagura said to an impressed Sougo, reaffirming her previous statement. Sougo nodded.

Shinpachi counted the bills in his hand and passed them to Kagura. "Are we good?" He asked her. Kagura nodded once and pocketed the money. Good about what, Sougo guessed he would never find out.

"But what are fairies like you doing in such a place?" Sakamoto suddenly asked, curious, because everyone knew fairies lived in their world and appeared at night in your dreams. And he was sure that this wasn't a dream because he really needed to pee.

"We're here because... er, someone stole the magic from us and we have to retrieve it back!" Shinpachi nodded at his excuse. Yeah, that sounded believable.

"Oh, if you let me go to the toilet first I could help if you want! Ahahahah!" Sakamoto offered, enthusiastic at the prospect.

"Yea... no." Kagura replied promptly.

"Wait a sec!" Shinpachi exclaimed and he drew Sougo and Kagura closer to him, whispering so Sakamoto wouldn't hear.

"He could really help us!"

"No. Tupid. He kill." (No he won't. He's stupid and will get us killed.)

"Think about it Kagura-Chan! Maybe he knows where the right ship is, we've been going around in circles trying to find it. If we lose any more time what will happen?" Shinpachi's argument did sound a little convincing. Kagura frowned, her bottom lip sticking out. She looked at Sougo for help and he nodded.

"Shinpachi-Kun is right, we have to end this as soon as possible." He told her in a gentle tone and Kagura relented.

"Fine!" She sighed out and they turned around to look at Sakamoto.

"Okay!" Shinpachi grinned at him.

 

* * *

 

Gintoki didn't want to tell Otose what had happened, at least until they were sure where the kids were. Or better yet not tell her at all, he knew how much the old woman cared about them and he didn't want to give her a reason to worry, but it seemed that was inevitable. He couldn't hide it from her, not when the evidence was so clear on their faces. When Gintoki told her she had become as white as a ghost and he felt the guilt pierce him. He was haunted by that, if only he had been more careful, if only he had stayed awake longer, none of this would have happened and he hated himself for it. But as it was the situation was this one.

Otose had ushered them inside after the news. Hijikata had wanted to go and look for the kids again but the Shinsengumi were on their way and Hijikata didn't exactly look stable, physically and emotionally. Gintoki convinced him to go inside in the end, at least until Kondo called.

Otose had served them a hot cup of some kind of herbal tea, Gintoki wasn't sure what exactly because he was too strung out to try and drink anything, Hijikata was looking at the liquid lost and it seemed like Otae was the only one actually sipping it. Gintoki noticed her fingers were still trembling.

"You didn't hear anything?" Otose asked, finally breaking the heavy silence that had settled in the air.

"No we... didn't hear anything." Gintoki was the one who answered.

There was a ring in the air and Hijikata immediately got to his feet. Gintoki and Otae stood too and Hijikata didn't waste time in answering. "Kondo-San? ...yeah... all right." He ended the call. "They're on the way. The Shinsengumi is looking for them everywhere but they still..." He couldn't finish the sentence.

Otae fell back on her chair and Otose put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Hijikata looked even worse than before, Gintoki couldn't blame him. The Vice Commander didn't sit back and he started walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Gintoki asked confused.

"Need some air." Hijikata murmured and slided open the door, closing it behind him. Gintoki looked at the door and then at the two occupants inside the bar. With a nod from Otose he went after Hijikata, knowing she would take care of Otae.

When he was outside at first he didn't see Hijikata and a dark, heavy sensation that tasted suspiciously like fear overtook him. But then he noticed the man not too far away, pacing in front of the stairs of the apartment. He was trying to light a cigarette without much success. Gintoki sighed and in a few strides he was next to him.

"Damn it!" Hijikata was mumbling again and again as little sparks came to life, but not enough to burn the end of the thin stick between his fingers. Gintoki took the lighter from him and with a press of his thumb smoke finally came out from the cigarette. Hijikata inhaled once, feeling the smoke invade him and slowly released it.

"Thanks." He breathed.

"Don't mention it." They stayed like that for... Gintoki didn't know how long, it could have been either seconds or minutes. Somehow he couldn't bring himself to look into Hijikata's eyes. He felt responsible and very much guilty for what had happened, and he was drowning in worry. Hijikata, in a burst of anger threw the cigarette on the ground and stomped over it. He ran his hands over his face and into his hair.

"It's not fair. This is my fault. It's all my fault!"

Gintoki startled at first but then frowned. What was Hijikata saying? Gintoki tugged his wrists away, almost afraid he would yank his hair out. "That's not true." What the hell was he saying? How could it be his fault? Gintoki was the responsible one here.

"It is!" Hijikata bit back, trying to break free from his hold. The misery in his eyes wasn't a good sign.

"No. It's all my fault. I'm the one who should have been more careful and I wasn't so this happened." Gintoki said, trying to make him understand that he should be the one to blame.

"No! It's not y-your fault! It's not." Hijikata was having problems saying the words, his breaths were too accelerated.

"Hijikata?" Gintoki asked worried, the pulse beneath his fingers skyrocketed. Hijikata wasn't looking at him, his hair covered the upper half of his face and Gintoki felt even worse. "Oi!" He called out, hoping to get a reaction from the dark haired man. Hijikata finally lifted his head. What hit Gintoki the most out of everything else was that Hijikata's eyes were sad. It hurt.

"Wh-What if.. if-" Hijikata tried to say something but his voice was feeble and his breath too irregular.

"Hey." Gintoki let his wrists go and took Hijikata's face in his hands wanting to calm him down. Hijikata's fingers automatically closed on Gintoki's forearms.

"I-I...they...what if someone does something to-"

"Don't even think about it. No one is going to hurt them." Gintoki told him firmly, but still with a gentle note in his voice. Hijikata closed his eyes and breathed, but it seemed like his lungs were still empty. Gintoki sighed. "We're going to find them, I promise. And I swear I have never broken an important promise in my life." Hijikata's eyelids slid open at that and suddenly his chest filled with air, the determination and truth he could read in Gintoki's gaze made Hijikata shiver. Absent-mindedly he gripped at Gintoki's skin tighter.

"I..." Hijikata let out a deep breath. He wanted to tell Gintoki what was going through his mind, what he felt, a million thoughts consuming him. But he didn't need to.

"I know." Gintoki whispered. And Hijikata knew that he really did know, just looking into his eyes was enough. "We are going to save them." Gintoki repeated with finalty in his voice, as if he knew that any other option was impossible and the only thing Hijikata could do was nodnodnod and  nod  a final time and breathe. He inhaled and exhaled. And he tried to calm the storm residing in his heart.

"Okay." He whispered after a beat. Gintoki let out a deep sigh, as if Hijikata agreeing with him was what calmed him down. The next thing Hijikata knew was Gintoki pulling him forward, their chests touching and his chin resting on his shoulder and Hijikata's eyes widened.

Gintoki was hugging him.

Hijikata could feel his strong arms around his back, holding him in place and Gintoki's chest moving up and down from the breaths he took. The strength in his arms made him relax, it made him feel that whatever would happen would turn out to be just fine because this was not only one of the strongest samurai he knew, but one of the strongest men he had ever met. Hijikata put his arms around his torso too and his fingers clenched in the fabric of Gintoki's yukata. When he breathed out he let all the anxiety inside his gut deflate as much as he could. If Hijikata hadn't been so focused on the feel of Gintoki holding him he would have noticed his heart beating in a dangerously fast way, much like Gintoki's own.

Gintoki tightened his grip on him. When he felt Hijikata holding onto him his uneasiness since the kids went missing faded a little. He knew they could find them and he knew they would. With Hijikata by his side Gintoki felt like they could accomplish anything when they were together. They were going to rescue them. They stayed like that for a while, attached. Gintoki could even smell Hijikata, the slight sweetness of him melted his nerves away. When Hijikata's breathing was almost back to normal again and Gintoki's guilt at having to look into his eyes was starting to subside they slowly released each other, still in close proximity. Gintoki wanted to distract him and wipe the sadness away, as much as he could at least.

"You smell like mayonnaise." He said out of the blue, smirking lightly. Hijikata stared for a few seconds and then couldn't help himself, he let out a small, surprised laugh, not expecting that. Gintoki on the other hand felt a little relieved.

"Shut up." Hijikata whispered with the hint of a smile still in his voice and Gintoki's smile widened.

But then they heard some barking and scratching.

"Sadaharu." Gintoki muttered and they were suddenly both running up the stairs. When he opened the door he found Sadaharu's huge eyes staring at him sadly.

"Guess he found out." Gintoki murmured as he bent a little to pat his fur.

"You mean the dog knows?" Hijikata asked.

"Yeah. You'd be surprised by what he's capable of when Kagura is involved." He answered.

Sadaharu laid down and covered his muzzle with his paws. Hijikata felt actually  bad  for the dog. He hadn't know an animal could make him feel so much guilt. He crouched down beside them as Gintoki began to speak again to the dog, who resembled more a small, lost puppy now.

"Oi, don't make that face. Are you the one who taught the kids the puppy eyes? That's why they're so convincing when they want to." Sadaharu barked quietly and Gintoki sighed. "We're going to find them, I promise. You know I keep my word. Am I or not part of the Yorozuya, the best Odd Jobs Agency in the world?" He smiled a little. "We'll get them back in no time."

Sadaharu peeked up from one of his paws.

"And don't forget that we have this guy on our side, you like him right?" Gintoki pointed to Hijikata, trying to reassure Sadaharu and himself too. The puppy looked at Hijikata and slowly moved closer to him, nudging his knee. Hijikata was a little astonished because did the dog- Sadaharu really trust him?

He exhaled slowly and patted his head. "Yeah, we're going to bring them back." He whispered and he got a little 'awf' in response, slightly louder than the previous ones.

The noise of a car pulling up diverted their attention. Hijikata recognized it.

"Kondo-San!"

After Sakamoto went to the toilet they were finally able to talk and told him they had to find a particular ship.

"It's a big ship. And the owner is an amanto." Shinpachi explained.

"But his appearance is very similar to a human." Sougo added.

Kagura didn't say anything, if they wanted to bring him in this then they could do the talking. She puffed her cheeks and looked away.

"His name is... uh, what was it? Ah, yes! Satou!" Shinpachi finished.

"Oh, I think I know. He is actually an acquaintance of one of the ceo's from a company I had some business with, a while back. Isn't it a lucky coincidence? Ahahahah!" Sakamoto answered them.

Shinpachi and Sougo looked at each other triumphantly, Kagura barely sighed. Once Sakamoto pointed them in the right direction they were ready to go.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Sakamoto had asked and Shinpachi could detect a little worry in his voice. He was a good man.

"Yeah, we're good! Have you forgotten we're fairies after all?" Shinpachi grinned at him with a thumbs up. Sakamoto laughed. They bid their goodbyes to each other.

"Ahahah I hope I'll see you again soon!"

"N' you 'eams!" (In your dreams!) Kagura had answered.

"Ahahahah I don't speak the fairy's language, sorry!" Sakamoto thought she had been speaking that language all the while, that's why he couldn't understand what she said.

Sougo had to hold back Kagura from punching the tall man.

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

 

In the end they parted ways and without problems the kids had entered the ship. It was deserted.

Shinpachi was almost sure it was a trap. Sougo was a little uneasy. Kagura was hungry.

They walked (and crawled) for a few minutes, as big as the ship was on the outside it was even bigger on the inside, until they found a door. Kagura opened it with a smack of her hand and Shinpachi gave her a look yet again.

"Wha'? eas' 'ay." (What? It's easier this way.)

The room was in fact the cabin of the Captain and two amanto were inside.

"Hah? What the hell?!"

"Who are they?!"

Before they could move Kagura had already made them fallen unconscious, using one hand.

"Impressive." Shinpachi commented.

"Thank." She answered satisfied.

But in this room there was nothing. It was like this for a while until they arrived at an intersection. With a game of rock, paper, scissors they decided to go to their left where there was only one room. But it was guarded.

"I have a plan. Follow me." Shinpachi reassured them. Sougo nodded nervously and Kagura shrugged nonchalantly, even if Shinpachi's plan didn't work out she could beat the life out of the guard, so it was okay.

Shinpachi walked boldly to the door, his fellow just-for-one-night-spies followed him. The man's eyes widened when he saw the children.

Shinpachi cleared his throat. "We are here to fix the problem you requested." He spoke with confidence.

"Who are you?" The man asked the kids in front him as he looked at them confused.

Shinpachi's eyes widened as he gasped. "Who are we? Who are  we ?! The technicians of course! Are you going to let us in or...? We don't have all night you know, time flies! A lot of places to be and problems to fix, we're busy men and women!" He sounded a little affronted, even going as far as checking an invisible clock on his wrist. He had seen his Papa do the same thing once.

The man looked almost guilty for wasting their time but he was still a little perplexed as he scratched his head. "Aren't you too young to be technicians?" He questioned.

"Yes, yes we are." Shinpachi said matter-of-factly (completely Phineas and Ferb style). Sougo and Kagura nodded their heads behind him.

The guard looked at them for a second more and shrugged. He wasn't the one who made the rules after all. "Okay then." He opened the door and let them in.

"Can you close the door? We need some privacy while working."

"Sure, sure." The man closed the door. Shinpachi grinned.

"Impressive." This time Kagura complimented him.

"Thanks." Shinpachi glowed under the praise and Sougo gave him a thumbs up that he returned.

They looked around at the room they were in. It was bright, not from the moonlight streaming inside but from the fluorescent, red light the space was washed in. And the light came from sample tubes, thousands of them littering the walls, and more in a few tables across the room.

"Team Eagle we found the Potion n. 1!" Shinpachi exclaimed proudly.

They inspected the tubes, Kagura was almost touching one but Sougo's hand stopped her. "No Kagura-Chan."

"But m' hun'." (But I'm hungry) She pouted cutely.

"It's dangerous, who knows what would happen if you drank one of these?" Sougo tried to make her reason on this.

"He's right, you know! Only a few droplets turned us into babies you could end up dead if you took more of it! ...Well maybe out of everyone you wouldn't, but there could still be some negative after effects! ...Maybe not as bad on you but still!" Shinpachi almost yelled from the other side of the room, he was admiring the liquid like any scientist would in front of a new discovering.

"Fine." Kagura puffed out her cheeks and took off her hand. Sougo patted her head and Kagura didn't feel that bad anymore.

"There was a room on the right in which I could smell food. We can go there later to find something if you want." He smiled gently at her.

"Oka'" She smiled back at him, her cheeks a slight red.

"Eagle 1! Little Eagle! Come here I found something!" Kagura and Sougo hurried to where Shinpachi was. He was standing beside a machine, with a lot of letters, numbers and colours that Kagura really didn't care enough to want to understand.

"This is the-" She cut off Shinpachi as soon as he was staring to explain.

"No, tell end 'is go." (No, simply tell us how to end all of this then we can go home.)

Shinpachi sighed annoyed. "Fine. We just need to alter the chemicals inside the potion and the job is done. I have one here I was experimenting with and it will do the job. We just need to pour it inside this container since it's connected to every sample." Shinpachi took a little vial out of the pocket of his onsie. "Here it is!" He grinned and showed it to the duo.

"Amazing Shinpachi-Kun!" Sougo eyed the green liquid in awe. Shinpachi grinned.

"Look 'ke 'mit. (Looks like vomit) Kagura drawled bored.

Shinpachi's face fell flat. What? She was hungry, okay? And not in the mood to see some scientifical stuff.

"I need you to make an opening." The little boy looked at her and pointed behind him. She nodded and with only a little finger tore out a metallic chunk from the strange machine.

"Show-off." Shinpachi muttered and Sougo giggled quietly behind his hand.

Once there was an opening he proceeded to dump the liquid he had created inside the container. The potion changed colour, it still remained bright but instead of red it turned into blue, making the room become a little darker.

"Now it practically turned into water! Who said that saving the world was difficult?" Shinpachi grinned, showing all his little teeth.

The three of them high-fived.

"Now eaaaat!" (Now let's go eat!) Shinpachi and Sougo laughed at Kagura's desperate tone.

"Of course!" Shinpachi knocked on the door and the guard opened it. "Problem fixed! Call us again if you have any other plans to conquer the world with evil means and we'll stop you." The little boy told the man cheerfully.

"Uh... what?"

"Er, I mean if you have any more technical difficulties we'll come to solve them!" He tried to save the situation.

"Oh alright. Thank you for your hard work." Thankfully he was an airhead. The guard waved at them and they waved back.

"Buh-bye!" The children said in chorus.

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

 

Once in the room Sougo had pointed to them Kagura found herself in heaven. Food everywhere. It was probably the storage room where the stuff kept their reserves and she was going to finish them all. Shinpachi saw a packet of M&M's and decided to eat those. He glanced around the room and noticed something, or rather someone missing.

"Where's Sougo?"

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

Sougo had seen out of the corner of his eye a man who was passing by, but he had looked so crestfallen and the little boy had felt bad. So he had decided to go and comfort him. And now they were talking.

"Y-You know my mother always told me to finish university but I didn't. I thought 'This is my big chance! The world is going to be mine!' I never guessed I would end up in a secondhand evil company. Not this one, I work with another. I'm just replacing a friend today. I mean we even failed at stealing candy from a baby, how much worse can we get?" The man sniffed as Sougo patted his arm and passed him a tissue that the man took gratefully and blew his nose loudly on.

"It's okay, everyone makes mistakes. I'm sure you can apply again for university again and try to talk with your mother because family is the most important bond we have, don't lose it. Remember what's important is to never lose hope. Even if we make mistakes they will still be there but they will stay behind of us, our future instead is ahead of us. Never let your head down and keep looking forward. Even the word says it. F-A-I-L means . . Don't forget that. As for your job I'm sure there will be other evil companies. Sooner or later you'll be able to steal a candy from a baby's hands like it's a joke!"

Sougo smiled sincerely at the man after giving him advice, not really aware that he shouldn't encourage him in doing the last step, but in his defense he was a naive child.

The man started crying more and hugged Sougo. "Th-thank you! I-I'll t-try!" And Sougo hugged him back, happy to have done something good.

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

Kagura turned to Shinpachi at the question.

"Oh guffhhg lff avd'." (Oh he's giving life advice.) She tried to say around a mouthful of chips.

"Aww, he's always helping others." Shinpachi smiled, proud of his little friend.

"Yah, he swee' tha'." (Yeah, he's sweet like that).

 

* * *

When Kondo had arrived he informed them that apparently someone had spotted three little kids that shared Shinpachi's, Sougo's and Kagura's resemblance at the port. He had had this information only a few minutes after he had called Hijikata and decided to tell them in person. Now he, Gintoki, Hijikata and Otae were directed there. Kondo had felt so bad when he had seen Otae, of course for Hijikata and even the Yorozuya too obviously, but when he had seen her downhearted expression he had felt guilt overcome him, more than he had already felt. But he hadn't had the heart to speak to her.

The whole ride felt unnerving and far too slow, even though the Commander was going as fast as possible. Once they finally arrived he had to stop the others before they catapulted themselves into one of those ships.

"If we split up in groups of two we will have more of a chance of finding them faster." Kondo had suggested in a serious tone.

Gintoki, Hijikata and Otae looked at each other uncomfortably because they had already split, that had resulted in nothing but bitter disappointment and truth to be told none of them really wanted to, again. These days they had connected through some level and they felt already empty without the kids, thinking that something bad might happen to one of them if they separated now felt wrong. But even so if they really wanted to find them they had to.

Otae took a deep breath. "It's better if we go on our own."

The three men were ready to protest but Otae didn't let them. "Think about it. We are going to cover more ground in less time and we are all capable of defending ourselves." She then looked at Gintoki and Hijikata. "...Please." She added softly, the only thing on her mind now was to find the kids, she didn't know how much longer she would be able to wait.

The men exchanged a long glance and nodded begrudgingly.

"Alright."

And like that they were on their own.

 

* * *

They looked around for a while, not a trace of the little kids in sight. Otae decided to inspect the inside of the ships as well, not knowing Gintoki and Hijikata had had the same idea. Since she didn't know where to start she decided to go with her gut and start from one of the biggest ones.

* * *

Gintoki picked one ship at random since he had to start somewhere.

* * *

Hijikata started with the one closer to him.

* * *

Otae was holding her breath, she hadn't found anyone since she first entered, almost as if the ship was deserted, but after a few minutes she heard the echo of footsteps.

* * *

Gintoki was hyper aware of his surrounding, keeping his eyes open in case something happened.

* * *

Hijikata was paying attention to every little detail, not letting even the smallest noise go unnoticed.

* * *

Otae saw a corridor, it was from there that she heard the footsteps. She prepared herself for a fight and kept on walking.

* * *

Gintoki saw a hallway that extended in front of him with four possible directions to take and decided to go with the one in the middle, he was certain he had heard footsteps.

* * *

Hijikata saw a corridor that could lead in three possible routes, he was very aware of the footsteps approaching. Gripping his sword's handle tightly in his hand, the one Kondo had given him when he had picked them up, he advanced slowly.

* * *

Otae almost gasped when she saw a shadow and raised her fist, ready to attack-

* * *

Gintoki, seeing someone moving unsheathed his bokuto-

* * *

Hijikata saw a wisp of colour out of the corner of his eye, pointed his sword forward and-

* * *

"Hijikata! Gintoki!"

"Otae? Yorozuya?"

"You guys almost gave me a heart attack!"

After a second of surprise they lost their fighting stance and simultaneously sighed.

"I'm guessing you still haven't found them?" Otae asked, not able to hide her disappointment.

Gintoki and Hijikata shook their heads dejectedly.

"We should keep looking for them." Hijikata added and they nodded.

As they were leaving and ready to part ways again they heard a voice.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile Sadaharu was waiting next to the door, his idiot owner hadn't let him go with them, he had tried to but it had been no use. He was worried for the three little babies and hoped his stupid owner, the pretty gorilla lady, the not pretty gorilla man and the sometimes grumpy but also nice officer would be able to save them. He waited and waited and waited and didn't know what to do, when his ears picked on something.

From the shadows in front of him was the huge amanto that looked like an egg.

'I am here to offer you a deal.'

 

* * *

 

"Kintoki?" The owner of the voice exclaimed surprised.

Gintoki's face fell flat.

That voice belonged to one person only. Sakamoto.

Sakamoto had come here because he hadn't known where to go after his encounter with the fairies. But now that he saw his friend his temporary amnesia faded away. Oh, it looked like this wasn't his spaceship after all. Ahahah, nope. But hey! He found Kintoki!

"He's one of the enemies. We should kill him." Gintoki said matter-of-factly.

"Ahahah! What are you saying? It's me!" Sakamoto laughed at his friend's strange but still funny sense of humor.

"That's exactly what the enemy would say. We gotta get rid of him." Gintoki took a fighting stance.

"Ahahah, you're funny! It's been so long, give me a hug!" The curly man opened his arms to welcome his friend, he had missed him.

Gintoki unsheathed his bokuto. "Let me show you the hug my sword can give you!"

But as he was preparing to attack the idiot, another person (in Gintoki's opinion another idiot) appeared.

"Oh. Gintoki? Tatsuma?"

The one who spoke was Katsura this time.

"Not another one!" Gintoki muttered to himself and facepalmed.

"Ahahahah Zura! The world is such a small place! Give me a hug!" Not only Kintoki but Zura too! And Sakamoto had expressed a wish just a while ago, it seemed this was his lucky night.

"My name isn't Zura! It's Captain Katsura!" Katsura ignored Sakamoto's request, he had other things on his mind. And he was, in fact, dressed as a pirate with a hat and an eye patch included.

"It seems there's another enemy, I'll kill this one too." Gintoki decided as he pointed his sword at the other idiot.

"Not before I do." Hijikata lifted his own, aiming it at Katsura.

"Gintoki. Hijikata. Please." The finalty in Otae's tone made both men turn around. Otae only used his full name when she was completely serious, and yeah, Gintoki had more important matters to attend to this instant.

Katsura's eyes flickered between Gintoki, the Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi and the older Shimura. "Why are you here?" He asked puzzled.

"I could ask you the same." Gintoki answered back.

"If you must know I am here to stop what could turn into a tragedy."

"What?" Gintoki frowned.

Katsura then explained to them what was happening. During a brief intervention the Joui had had a few weeks ago with some small group of amanto infiltrated in their political system, they had become aware of what their plans were and when he had seen what Gintoki's kids had turned into he knew it was serious. When he heard there was a secret meeting taking place today he decided he would come too.

"I knew it wasn't a simple kidnapping." Gintoki muttered under his breath. Both Katsura and Sakamoto were baffled at that.

"Kidnapping?" The man with the afro asked with raised eyebrows.

Gintoki scratched at the back of his head and he looked at Hijikata and then at Otae too, to know if it was alright to tell them. Normally he wouldn't have a problem deciding it on his own, but he felt like he needed their opinion on this since they had come a long way and this was relevant to the kids, he would be damned if he didn't consider their perspective here.

Otae gave immediately a nod of consent, knowing what he was asking and grateful he cared enough to ask them. She knew Katsura by now and since he was Gintoki's friend she trusted him, she had also seen Sakamoto a few times now and knew there would be no problems.

Hijikata however didn't look so sure because this was one of the most wanted criminals in the Shinsengumi's list, maybe not one of the most dangerous men (when he didn't want to be) but still he was wary. And he also didn't know who the other was. The man had a giant afro and sunglasses even if they were in the middle of the night. Though he felt some sort of familiarity, like he was one of those people you had already seen somewhere but had never talked to.

He caught Gintoki's gaze then. It was clear the light haired samurai knew him well, the glare he had had in his eyes when he had first seen Katsura and this man had bordered almost on playful and his tone had been light, even if there was nothing playful about these circumstances to be honest. There was something in the back of his mind that told him not to give in but that was mostly because he was trained to think that way. You should trust only yourself in these kind of situations, sometimes even the people involved turned to be the opposite.

But... when he looked at him he felt the doubts fading and it was pointless now to deny that the other man gave him the reassurance he felt with only a restricted number of people. It was shocking, in a way, that he could feel it now with him. Hijikata was sure, no he knew, that the kids were going be alright because Gintoki had promised him so.

And Hijikata... Hijikata could admit that he felt safe with him, and that said something.

The same way he felt with Kondo, no, even more than that. It was the same feeling he had had when Gintoki had hugged him before, he could still almost feel his warmth. That thought alone made him relax a little. Hijikata nodded and saw something pass over the silver haired samurai's eyes, but it was too quick for him to try and decipher it.

Gintoki faced Katsura and Sakamoto once again. "The kids, they were... kidnapped. That's why we're here."

Katsura's eyes widened in shock. That's why Gintoki seemed so off, he had felt it as soon as he had looked into his eyes. Thinking about those tiny, little creatures that might be now alone and in a scary place, or worse in the company of someone who wanted to hurt them. He felt his stomach drop.

Meanwhile Sakamoto looked at everyone in the room with a confused expression. "... Kids?" He broke the tension for a moment with the question.

Gintoki sighed. "Yeah, my kids. Plus another one."

Sakamoto looked him over for a second and- "You had kids?!" He yelled at his friend, his eyes open wide.

"No! I mean- yes, but no!" Gintoki tried to answer.

"Kintoki..." Sakamoto shook his head in a dramatic way, his voice turning serious for a moment. "And to think I was gone for such a short time... oh how things change, ahahahah! Congratulations man!" He broke in a laugh, happy that his friend had finally settled down. Oblivious to anything else.

"What the fuck are you congratulating me for?! And this is the worst moment to laugh!" Gintoki exclaimed irritated and a little confused.

"And who's the mother?" Sakamoto continued, ignoring what he was saying.

"You're such a- uh?" The white haired man tilted his head to the side a little bewildered.

"Oooh, don't tell me it's that girl? I thought the last time you had seen her was like a year ago? Guess she left you with a gift then! Ahahaha!"

Hijikata frowned at that. Gintoki could literally feel Otae's and Katsura's pointed stare without even having to look at them, but he did anyway as he cleared up the situation. "Okay, so- I might have told that story to more than one person."

Gintoki referred to what he had thought had happened the first day, when he had found the three babies on his doorstep. He didn't see the slight tension leave Hijikata's shoulders at the admission, something the man himself wouldn't be able to explain and Otae roll her eyes while Katsura sighed.

"Listen," he continued, turning to Sakamoto once again "-that never happened, it was just a dream. There's no girl." Sakamoto tilted his head to the side, it reminded Gintoki of the way Kagura did sometimes and shivers went down his spine thinking what could be happening to them in this moment.

"Oh! Ahah, so you mean you are the one who had them?" Gintoki frowned for a moment, not getting what Sakamoto was saying but then it clicked.

He brought a hand to his forehead and sighed, not far from a facepalm. "No. I- no! I'm a man! Men can't get pregnant, idiot!"

The way Sakamoto's face morphed into outrage was laughable. "That's sexist!" He exclaimed offended.

"I second that." Katsura added solemnly.

Gintoki didn't have time for their shit.

"That's not fair at all! What if a man wants to have a child on his own without a partner? He still knows he'll be able to give all the love the baby needs to grow up but- Surprise! You can't get pregnant because you're a man! This is the world we live in today?!" Sakamoto whined loudly, making Gintoki want to punch him because this was not the time! His kids needed him! Hijikata and Otae looked at each other kind of confused, not expecting this little outburst.

Katsura spoke next. "I get your point, but if it makes you feel better technology is advancing, I'm sure men will be able to sustain a pregnancy in the future. Also there has already been a transgender man who has given birth." He tried to reassure Sakamoto.

"Really?" The sunglassed idiot brightened at that.

"Oi!" Gintoki interrupted their conversation.

"What?" The two asked at the same time.

"I was in the middle of explaining something here before your idiocy took over!"

"Right." Katsura said in a monotone.

"Ahahah, keep goin'!" Sakamoto added cheerfully, as if the previous minute had never happened.

With a vein pulsing on his forehead Gintoki continued his explanation. "As I was saying before I got sidetracked-" insert pointed glare at the two idiots here "-since you don't even know what happened in the first place..." This time he looked at Sakamoto. "...long story short, Kagura and Shinpachi, you remember them? They live with me." At that Sakamoto nodded. "And also So- I mean someone from the Shinsengumi is staying with me too, 'cause almost a week ago the three of them were turned into little kids from some drug found in their food. They were kidnapped. We're here to take them back."

Sakamoto's eyes widened behind the dark lenses and it was like a lamp went off above his head. Three kids Kintoki said, three. Sakamoto now remembered there were two people always with Kintoki. What were their names again? Shinichi and Kamuya? Yeah, it was definitely those because he never got a name wrong. Completely forgetting the fact that he just heard the names from his friend's mouth. Anyway, he remembered the boy had dark hair and the girl a bright colour, between orange and red, and he had seen those same colours tonight. Kintoki had said someone else had turned into a little kid and...

Of course! How could he have not thought of that, everything was clear now! These kids his friend was talking about were the fairies!

Since they obviously couldn't be seen in their natural form when Kintoki was around they had to take another one, because humans couldn't know of their presence on earth. The reason they were staying with him was probably because they were protecting him. Sakamoto smiled the tiniest little bit, knowing there was someone to protect his friend made him feel better. Kintoki was so used to care about others that he forgot to care about himself, thankfully the fairies were doing just that now.

They had transformed in their normal, little fairy selves from the lack of magic, once restored everything would get back in place! And they had to stage the kidnapping so Kintoki wouldn't discover them. Well, they were certainly creative creatures. On the other hand Sakamoto knew why they had revealed their true identity to him. It was because he, Sakamoto Tatsuma, was special.

Let's be honest here, he had always known he was special but now it was as clear as the floor sparkling after he had cleaned his vomit.

Uh-oh, better not to think about that.

He felt his stomach clench and unclench and tried to distract himself. What was he thinking about again? Oh right, since the fairies had been so kind as to let him make a wish, for a very small price and with a fairly short waiting list in his opinion, they were busy creatures after all, then the least he could do was to try and repay the favour and keep their secret.

If Kagura had known what Sakamoto was thinking she would have agreed on one thing. Yes, he was special but probably not the kind of special Sakamoto thought.

"Oh I see! I'm so sorry about that Kintoki!" He tried to express the sorrow he wasn't really feeling. He had to be convincing here and he prided himself on being a good actor (not to be dramatic but he really was), so he made his voice waver just a little and frowned for good measure. It seemed to work because Kintoki narrowed his eyes for a split second, but after looking over him he relaxed and the troubled expression he was trying so hard to hide returned once again.

Sakamoto felt a little bad that his friend and the other two had to go through this. Since they didn't know the fairies' secret it must have been hard for them. Also, Kintoki was probably the best actor Sakamoto had ever met, Zura came a close second and he had always been very, very good at hiding what he was feeling. A pro, really. But he had spent a lot of time with him, with them, and he knew what it was like. He knew what to look for and what details to focus on.

This time however it wasn't because Sakamoto was a good actor that Kintoki had believed him, although he could swear on his sunglasses the two behind Kintoki had fallen for it, but Kintoki was so concerned right now he probably wouldn't even notice a slip off, which he usually was the first one to catch on. He really cared about them, didn't he?

"I'll help." Sakamoto offered, he was going to anyway so he could cover up for the three wish-granting creatures, but now that he had seen his friend he felt like he should more than ever. Kintoki opened his mouth to protest but Sakamoto beat him to it. "Another pair of eyes and hands isn't going to hurt you, besides Zura is here too. And since the purpose is the same why not cooperate? Ahahah!"

"My name is Katsura, not Zura." But it seemed Zura had thought the same because he wasn't opposing to the idea.

Kintoki took a moment to think it over, one glance back at him and Sakamoto saw the tiniest flicker in his friend's eyes, his squared shoulders almost slumping with it. It wasn't common for Kintoki to show it, it hadn't been for a while now, so Sakamoto guessed he had said the right thing. He remembered it had happened years ago, too, when Kintoki said he didn't need help and he offered anyway and that same look passed over him. Like he was grateful but couldn't let himself show it.

It brought back nostalgic memories.

"Even if I tried I wouldn't be able to stop you, right?" Gintoki's tone was supposed to sound annoyed but what Sakamoto caught in it was an undertone of relief.

He grinned. "Isn't that obvious?"

Gintoki sighed but the corner of his lips lifted up and that was all the reassurance Sakamoto needed. Then he suddenly remembered something.

"Oh! How rude of me, I haven't introduced myself yet! Ahahahah!" He went to Otae, because 'Ladies first'.

"My name is Sakamoto Tatsuma, nice to meet you." He smiled and extended his hand, which she took in a firm grasp.

"Shimura Tae, we kind of already met." She told him, smiling.

"Ahahahah really? When?" He tried to think about it but couldn't really remember.

"When you tried to hit on my friend at the Hostess Club." Her grip tightened.

Sakamoto suddenly remembered. "Oh! Ahahah I remember!" He repeated his thoughts and tried to break free from the unforgiving handshake a little nervously, finally succeeding. Her smile was still candy sweet. There were different types of girls in the world, he thought, then why did he always end up meeting the violent ones?

That sounded kind of funny so he laughed a little more.

But there was still someone else he had to meet! Someone very important. So he marched to the dark haired man, feeling Kintoki's gaze burning holes in his skull.

"Ahahaah I'm sure you already heard my name but for the sake of first meetings I'm Sakamoto Tatsuma!" He extended his hand and- "Wait!"

Sakamoto yelled to no one in particular. He did a double take and lowered his sunglasses, there was no doubt, he knew this man!

"Ogushi-Kun! It's been such a long time ahahahahahahh! How are you? Did you find your goldfish in the end? What about that zoo you wanted to open? Ahahaha!" Sakamoto took hold of Ogushi's hand and shook it vigorously.

Hijikata's face flattened completely, reminded of the first meeting he had had with Gintoki from this man's words. "Who the hell is this Ogushi?" He muttered while looking at Gintoki.

The man ignored it completely. "Kintoki! Why didn't you tell me you knew Ogushi! Ahahahah!"

"I didn't think you would remember him." Gintoki shrugged as he told him in a way that sounded true, as if he really was this Ogushi they were talking about.

"Of course I remember! He's the one who helped me find the cat's owner after all, ahahahah!" Hijikata frowned, what the heck was he talking about? And why was Gintoki nodding along at him? "Oh, by the way I-" Sakamoto interrupted himself for the second time. He put a hand on his stomach.

"No! Don't you dare! Not now!" Gintoki almost screamed at him.

"Ahah-ahah... guys... I d-don't feel so good- ahah-ah... I- bluerghgh-"

And he was throwing up in the corner. Thankfully he had turned around at the last moment. Hijikata and Otae hadn't expected that either.

"Ugh... why does it have to happen every single time?" Gintoki muttered to himself.

Katsura had gone to him and patted Sakamoto's back gently.

When Sakamoto finished he got up. "Ahahah... sorry about that, sometimes I get seasick." He told them a little embarrassed.

"The ship is not even moving!" Gintoki exclaimed.

"But we're surrounded by the sea." Sakamoto looked at a little window above them that showed a dark blue.

"That's actually the sky." Katsura pointed out.

"Ahahah, then I guess I'm sky sick." Sakamoto added cheerfully.

"I'll show you what sky sick means in a moment!" Gintoki yelled.

"Ahahah, what are you saying Kintoki?"

"My name isn't that! How many times do I have to tell you?!"

While the two argued Katsura decided to take the chance to talk to the Vice-Commander. He had seen that look.

"I know what you're thinking." The long-haired man murmured seriously and Hijikata's eyes left the scene in front of him to regard the man on his left.

Hijikata knew Katsura was smart, if he hadn't been he would already be behind bars by now, but he didn't think the criminal would be so observant and Hijikata had really tried his best to hide his emotions. Maybe he shouldn't be that surprised since Katsura obviously had some kind of bond with Gintoki and Hijikata had experienced first-hand just how sharp the man could be. And he had probably seen that lately between him and Gintoki was starting a tentative... friendship? Because it was just that, nothing else, Hijikata told himself.

"You..." Katsura started, looking him in the eyes like he  knew  what Hijikata knew and the Vice Commander swallowed the little lump in his throat from the nervousness because he didn't know what the other was going to tell him, was he going to threaten him, or tell him that he shouldn't stay around Gintoki anymore, or- "You are thinking 'Where did he get that beautiful hat?'" Katsura said confidently.

... Hijikata was ready to smash Katsura's head on the floor.

He exhaled slowly to prevent himself from doing so, at least for now. "No I-...I was not thinking that. At all. Why the fuck would I care about a stupid hat?" He sighed, fed up already.

"Fine. Suit yourself." Alright then. Katsura was only trying to be polite and he got this in return? He would let Gintoki know that his future boyfriend was rude.

Meanwhile Gintoki was ready to punch Sakamoto for making them waste time but the long haired man decided to intervene in the end.

"It's better to go now, if we don't want to lose anymore time." His voice almost echoed in the small space.

Hijikata didn't even know how he got in this situation, but at this point not even Katsura helping them or another perm head could deter him from saving the kids. "Let's split up." He was the one to propose it this time and they all agreed.

Hijikata saw Otae looking at him and she nodded at him then at Gintoki too and she left first. He locked eyes with Gintoki and he distantly thought he had never had a silent conversation with anyone but him. It was impressive how much they could say between them without a single word. Gintoki gave him a very small, encouraging smile and Hijikata tried to do the same. They went in opposite directions.

Sakamoto smiled. Well, there was someone else caring for Kintoki too, now. "It seems like Kintoki has chosen well." He commented from just behind Katsura.

Katsura's eyes widened and he faced his friend. "How do you know?" He had to admit he was a little shocked, not that much since Sakamoto had always been rather perceptive. Though he didn't think the curly man would have caught up this quickly.

"Hmm? What do you mean? Ahahah, Zura you're the one who told me." Sakamoto was now a little confused.

Katsura furrowed his brows in equal confusion. "My name is Katsura, not Zura and no? No, I didn't."

"You did. You literally called me the day before yesterday, ahahah!" Sakamoto answered him and continued. "It was like, three in the morning or something and you said and I quote: 'Tatsuma! Kintoki found the love of his life!' Then you told me who it was and asked me what dress you should wear for the wedding ahahah! And I told you: 'Why a dress? Aren't you supposed to wear a suit at a wedding?' And then you started sobbing because you were afraid Kintoki would choose his dog as his best man instead of you, ahahaha ahaha!" Sakamoto recalled their conversation and couldn't help but laugh, even though it had been a really weird conversation with him trying to stop Zura from bawling his eyes out if he was replaced from a puppy.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Katsura said with a blank face.

"Ahah come on Zura, you're the one who told me."

"My name isn't Zura, it's Katsura. And I never told you anything. In fact the day before yesterday I had a drinking game with my faction and I can assure you I didn't call anyone."

Sakamoto laughed. "Oh! So that's why! I was thinking there was something a little strange about that call, you were drunk so that explains it, ahahah!" Sakamoto laughed again, to be honest he was a little relieved at the explanation.

"I wasn't drunk, if I was I would remember and I also would remember having called you." Katsura continued in a flat tone.

Sakamoto's smile fell a little as he faced his friend perplexed. "Isn't that...? Are you sure you'd remember everything if you were drunk?"

"Of course." There wasn't the hint of a doubt in Katsura's eyes.

"But... what about the dress? And you crying over... a dog being the best man?" Sakamoto tried to find a plausible explanation.

"That conversation never took place, but if it had what makes you think I wouldn't say those things while I was sober?"

The question made him reflect. "You're right." Sakamoto stated after a few seconds, shrugging.

In truth Katsura had really been drunk, if Elizabeth's tutu, a tie wrapped around his head and the Joui sprawled on the floor when he had woken up had been any indication. He just didn't want to let Sakamoto know.

 

* * *

 

After a while the man Sougo had been comforting had returned back to work, promising that he would call his mother the next day and start looking for another job and continue his studies. After parting ways with him the little boy returned to the room where his other two little comrades were.

"Hey Sougo-Kun! How did it go?" Shinpachi asked while eating some marshmallows and Kagura looked up at him with her mouth full of chocolate.

"It went well... I think I was able to help someone and that makes me happy." Sougo smiled and hid his face behind his hands shyly.

"That's good!" Shinpachi grinned at him and Kagura smiled.

"What are we going to do now?" Sougo then asked, looking at his little friends.

Shinpachi glanced at Kagura stuffing her mouth with anything in sight. "I would say let's wait until Kagura-Chan is completely full and then we can go. Chips?" The little boy offered him as he extended a pack of spicy chips to him.

Sougo felt something familiar, but not remembering what it was he dismissed the thought, and smiled. "Thanks."

 

* * *

 

Otae had been running for a while now. She had heard some shouting and some noise from above her, but hadn't gone to check because she knew was going in the right direction, call it mother instinct or something like that. The inside of this ship was huge with a lot of rooms she had already searched, every single one she had across. Even though the place was big there weren't a lot of people in sight, but she found a few of them. Well, a few amanto.

"What is a woman doing here?!"

"Who let her in!?"

They tried to attack her but failed miserably, because with a punch the amanto were halfway through the wall.

"Do. Not. Mess. With. Me. I'm not in the mood right now." She said in a low tone and started running again. Her heart was beating fast with the thought of seeing the little kids again, she knew they had to be here somewhere. Finally, she arrived at an apparently dead-end. In front of her there was a very small hallway, if it could be called that, that lead either right or left. She noticed there was someone who was guarding the door.

"Wha-" the man started saying but she cut him off, storming towards him.

"I am here because I have to find my children." (yeah. it sounded nice) You can either choose the easy way and tell me if you have seen them or I can promise you will regret this meeting ever happened." She whispered in a deadly tone.

The man cowered in fear as he squealed. "Yes ma'am!"

"Good. Now, have you seen three little kids, around this size-" She gestured with her hands. "-two boys with dark and light brown hair each and one girl with bright red hair?"

"Yes ma'am!" The man nodded quickly and Otae felt her heart skip a beat.

"Where!?" She almost yelled, grabbing the man from the collar and shaking him frantically.

"T-The last time I saw t-them they were the-there." The man stuttered, pointing to his right at the only room.

Otae's eyes widened and she immediately took off. The man breathed a sigh of relief when he was released. He questioned what had happened in the last hour and why he was here.

"Man, mothers are really scary. I don't even like this job, but I need the money." He sighed. "...I wanted to be a baker."

Otae saw the other door was slightly ajar and heard what sounded like a giggle, she had heard that voice before. With her heart in her throat she put her hand on the door, pushed it completely open and-

She met three pairs of bright eyes staring right back at her. "Mama!" All three of them exclaimed surprised.

Otae almost fell, her knees felt weak but she conjured enough strenght to move a few steps towards them.

"Shin-Chan.. Ka-Chan.. Sou-Chan.." She couldn't see their faces very clearly anymore because her eyes were filled with tears and before she knew it she had the three babies in her arms. Otae held them tightly as she smothered the kids with kisses.

"Mama! That tickles!" She laughed with along them. All the stress she had gone through the past hours left her.

"Are you alright? Is everyone okay? Are you hurt?" She asked in a rush, checking them over to see if they were hurt, and to her relief not a single scratch was on them. They looked completely normal, so that meant that whoever had taken them hadn't tried to harm them, at least physically. Otae exhaled out slowly, she felt dizzy from all the emotions running through her.

"Mama." It was Sougo, she looked into his sad eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked the baby, immediately worried that she might have overlooked something, maybe they were in pain after all, every possible scenario ran through her head.

But Sougo touched her face. "Don't cry."

Her breath hitched and she felt the wet trails on her cheeks she hadn't even been aware of. Sougo had spoken in such a small voice, Otae saw his eyes filling with tears. Even if they were the ones who had gone through all of this, even if she had been stupidly careless and let something so horrible happen to them Sougo was upset for her. He was sad to see her crying. But how could Otae keep her tears in when she saw what these little kids were capable of? She held them once again, as close as possible.

"I-I'm sorry. I love you, I love you so much." Otae felt like she could finally breathe again, the kids were alright, they were in her arms and suddenly everything was fine.

Shinpachi, Kagura and Sougo hadn't wanted for this to happen, they had never wanted to make her sad and felt guilty, but they had had a mission to complete. They didn't think the adults would find out. But after a while of holding each other Otae was smiling again and they felt better.

Now that it was all over they could go home together.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile Gintoki was still looking for the kids. He had been in a few places not seeing anyone so far and had heard someone speaking not too far from where he currently was but there was only a blank wall in front of him. Fortunately there was an air-vent positioned on the wall and Gintoki decided to go inside the passageway. It was a tight fit and there were bursts of hot and cold air but he finally reached the place where the voices were coming from.

Below him there were a few amanto talking.

"Is everything ready?" One of them said, Gintoki noticed it was dressed differently from the other ones who instead had the same uniform.

"Yes, the drug is finally completed. We are now waiting orders from Satou-San." One of the others answered him.

The alien in the different uniform smirked. "Finally. Imagine what will happen once the whole planet will be covered with only the first stage of the human life. What are they called again?"

"Uhh... chic- children I think."

Gintoki's eyes widened, it was what Zura was talking about. They were the responsible ones for what had happened to Kagura, Shinpachi and Sougo. His anger increased. He decided to get out from his hiding place and make his presence known.

"Oi! I hate being ignored up here." Gintoki called out from one of the rafters in the ceiling where he had landed.

"Wh-what?" The amanto looked up shocked.

Gintoki bent his knees and jumped down, landing effortlessly on the floor below. "I said I hate being ignored." He grinned but it was sinister.

"How did you infiltrate here?!" One of them exclaimed.

"Well you see, I seem to have a little problem." He smirked, taking a step forward, his bokuto gripped tightly in his hand.

"And what would that problem be?" The one with different clothes called, it seemed he was the bravest of the bunch. The only one moving forward confidently, thinking he would be able to take Gintoki down.

Oh, how wrong he was.

Gintoki walked towards them. "It's one of my weaknesses, I must admit. You see, when someone takes something that belongs to me I get rather.. .possessive." He raised his sword, the light hitting the blade reflected in one of his eyes, making it a vivid, bleeding red as his grin turned almost maniac. "And right now you have something that's mine." He finished.

His footsteps echoed in the otherwise silent space.

"Oh, we have something that belongs to you? Even if we did what are you going to do? Beat us?" The amanto laughed, like the prospect seemed impossible to him, the others joining in.

Gintoki's grin only deepened. "I don't think words will do anything at this point. Let me show you just how possessive I can get."

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

 

After a minute Gintoki was the only one standing, his blood was boiling. He had his sword ready to cut the throat of one of the few amanto still conscious. Who was supposed to be their leader laid motionless on the ground, covered in blood.

"I am here to take back my kids. Tell me where they are." Gintoki's words didn't leave room for anything but the answer.

The amanto in question tried to become one with the floor, he was cowering in fear and the samurai's glinting eyes made it worse. Fortunately for him he was one of the three that knew about the little kids being aboard (the guard and the sad man being the other two). His friend (the guard) had told him about a strange encounter, and he had been too scared of the consequences to tell his leader or even to tell his friend that no, there actually weren't baby technicians, so he had just left things as they were.

The amanto pointed behind him."A-After t-the h-h-hallw-way s-s-second ro-om t-to t-the l-left... it w-was the las-st time I-I h-h-heard o-o-f them."

Gintoki retreated his sword and in a second he was already rushing out the door, leaving the amanto to wonder just who this man was.

He ran like he had done very few times in his life, his heart beating wildly against his ribcage and his lungs not even having the time to fill with air. He saw a man stand in front of the door and before he could do anything the man pointed in fear at the door on the right side. Gintoki almost flew towards it and as soon as he arrived he came to a halt. Otae was kneeling down on the floor... with the kids. Gintoki felt all the distress physically leaving his body and in a few strides he reached them, slumping down on the floor and enveloping the children in a tight hug. He let himself breathe.

"Papa!" Their voices eased the lump in his chest and Gintoki had never felt more happy in his life to be squished by Kagura's strength. He could feel their little arms holding him and he was so damn relieved.

"I j-just found them. I checked for injuries and none of them have. Everything is fine. They are okay." Otae told him in a breathless voice. Like she was trying to hold back the tears, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

'They are okay.'

The words resonated in Gintoki's mind again and again. He pulled away slightly while still keeping his arms securely wrapped around them and looked at their faces, memorizing Shinpachi's bright expression, Kagura's happy smile and Sougo's soft eyes.

"...There's a reason why I call you little troublemakers after all." He joked in a light voice. The kids giggled in response and Gintoki smiled. He glanced at Otae. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Apart from her hair a little more messed up than when Gintoki had last seen and her distraught eyes she really did look fine. Gintoki knew she could hold her own and that she was more than capable in a fight, with or without weapons, but he still couldn't help but get an uneasy feeling when he couldn't be there to protect the people he cared about, like her, the kids and Hijikata. His eyes widened slightly because he wasn't here.

"Hijikata?" He asked, hoping Otae knew something.

Her eyes widened too. "I don't know. But I heard something before, it sounded like fighting from above, I think it was on the deck. Do you think he might be involved?"

Gintoki's heartbeat quickened. "Let's get you out of here first." He wanted to go and see if Hijikata was there and help him if he really was, so badly, but his first priority was to take the children and Otae to safety. He was ready to get up when he heard hurried footsteps coming closer. Gintoki immediately took hold of his bokuto that had fallen from his hand sometime between the slumping and hugging, and got ready to beat the shit out of whoever it was, as Otae took hold of the three babies behind Gintoki, ready to protect them with her life. They had just found the kids, no one was going to take them again.

"Otae! Yorozuya! You found them!" At the door appeared Kondo. Gintoki lowered his sword and sighed. Well it seemed tonight was just full of surprises.

"Gin-San." Gintoki turned to Otae when she called his name. "Go on, we will be fine." He glanced at the kids one last time, already feeling bad for leaving them again but nodded, he trusted Kondo enough to know he would keep them safe.

"Yeah." He went to the door and just before passing through it he looked at the Commander from the corner of his eye. "Take care of them."

"Of course." Kondo nodded and Gintoki took off towards the deck.

 

* * *

 

Hijikata had been on the examination of this particular ship when he had seen two amanto. He was deciding if it was better to hide or confront them when three other had surprised him from behind.

"What is a human doing here?"

It seemed like that decision had already been taken for him.

"I came to take what's mine." He answered in a firm tone, in that moment it had been automatic to think of the kids as his.

One of the others spoke. "And what do you think we have that is yours, uh?"

"My kids." His tone was deadly.

The amanto's eyes widened, they didn't actually know about the three kids but they knew that whatever he was talking about he knew enough about their plan.

"Attack!" One of them yelled.

Hijikata was able to block an impending attack but it seemed he had drawn the attention to himself because more amanto were starting to come. The only thing he could do now was fight.

In a couple of minutes Gintoki arrived and found Hijikata surrounded and fighting off against the aliens. A few of them noticed Gintoki and started running to him but in a few slashes they were taken care of, the same way as whoever was in his path to get to Hijikata. With a swipe of his sword he turned on his heels and his back was against the other man's.

"Oi! Stop taking all the attention on yourself like the main character is supposed to!" Gintoki called to him as he blocked a few attacks with his own ones.

"Haaah?! I don't want their attention idiot!" Hijikata yelled back as his sword cut through the flesh of an amanto, his companions striking on him but he was faster.

Once they had time to breathe Gintoki spoke again. "The kids are safe. Otae and Kondo are with them." He finally gave him the good news. He cut through a few more aliens and turned to Hijikata, wanting to see his expression.

Hijikata froze on the spot and his eyes filled with what Gintoki could only assume was relief, the same coursing through his own veins. He hadn't predicted however, that by giving him the information Hijikata would be so overwhelmed that he would stop defending himself. Gintoki saw a big amanto coming for him from his peripheral, he tried to move his sword but it was already engaged in a fight with another alien. Relying on his physical strength he pushed with all his might against the amanto, retrieving back his sword.

Gintoki rotated his body and took a step back, pushing Hijikata out of the way with his arm. But he wasn't fast enough to block the attack because the next thing he knew was the amanto's sword cutting through his right shoulder. Gintoki didn't let out a wince but his eye closed from the impact, his were senses so heightened he could hear the sound the sword made when cutting through his skin.

Thankfully Hijikata was safe. That was enough to numb whatever pain he was feeling, his body running on pure energy only. He twisted his shoulder out of the way, dislodging the blade from his skin and just as he was ready to slash the enemy the amanto fell forward, his back covered in blood. Gintoki looked up and saw Hijikata panting with his sword raised.

"Gintoki! You're bleeding!" Hijikata spoke with such urgency in his tone, his eyes frantic.

Maybe it was the adrenaline running through Gintoki from fighting, maybe the fact that he had been able to protect Hijikata, and Hijikata had defended him right back, or maybe the rush from knowing the kids were finally safe but-

"I like when you say my name." Gintoki admitted.

He had the hint of a smile on his lips as he said so and Hijikata had a dazed look on his face. Dazed looked good on him, Gintoki decided. Before Hijikata could even blink Gintoki pierced another amanto behind him and the Vice Commander seemed to remember where they were, because he lashed out at someone behind Gintoki.

"Look! He's over there!"

"Oh, Danna! Fukucho!"

They both turned at the voices, Gintoki recognized a few of the faces as the men being in Katsura's faction while Hijikata saw Yamazaki and the rest of the Shinsengumi. It seemed they had joined forces to come to their rescue. Someone tapped him on the back and Gintoki twisted his head to see Elizabeth and Sadaharu too.

His eyes widened. "What are you doing here?!"

Elizabeth pulled up a sign.

'We're here to help your sorry asses.'

Sadaharu let out a bark of confirmation. Gintoki shook his head but there was a little amused smile on his face. To think even Sadaharu had been so worried to come all the way here. Well, Gintoki would better keep the puppy safe, because baby or not Kagura would kill him if he let anyone mess with her Sadaharu.

 

* * *

 

Katsura and Sakamoto had parted ways a while ago and now Katsura was running, trying to find anyone or anything that could take him to the criminals that wanted to destroy the human race. He had thought he would find more information when he had come across a few amanto but they hadn't wanted to tell him anything, resulting in a fight. Katsura had come out unscathed but his robes hadn't. His beautiful hat was shredded to pieces, his jacket too and he had had to leave them behind. And to think it was one of his favourites. He had left behind his eye patch too because it was useless now but he would make sure to send them the bill of his robes once they were all in prison. Meanwhile he kept going.

Just when he thought he was in the wrong place he saw a shadow. Katsura stopped for a second, then becoming suspicious he decided to follow whoever it was. He kept on running, having lost track of the figure momentarily, until he saw it again. In front of him there was a room situated at the very end of the hallway and he was pretty sure the shadow he had seen was hiding there.

Without a second thought Katsura run toward it, entering into the room. It was completely dark, except for some light streaming in through the window. He looked around but didn't notice anyone. After he did a once over of the place he was ready to go, but he heard someone breathing. He gripped his sword tightly and advanced toward the enemy, expecting an amanto, the one behind all of this, even.

However he would have never guessed who was standing a few feet away from him. When his enemy was close enough for Katsura to decipher his features he stopped dead in his tracks. His heart plummeted in his chest, his eyes widened impossibly so and his body went completely limp. The sword fell from his hand and the loud clatter it made echoed in the empty room. But not as loud as his heartbeat.

"...Takasugi..." Katsura breathed out even though it felt like all the air had been stolen from his lungs.

He was the last person in the world Katsura expected to see here. As an answer Takasugi smirked in his menacing way and Katsura was stunned for a moment. Because it felt like there was something in his face, some kind of emotion he had thought Takasugi wasn't able to feel anymore. But it was gone faster than the blink of an eye. Katsura swallowed and tried to compose himself inside. It didn't matter how nonplussed he could be on the outside, on the inside he was completely and utterly overwhelmed and he knew the other would be able to sense it.

When he first learned that Takasugi could read him so well it had made him feel uneasy, knowing that he couldn't hide in himself when things got rough. Then it had been relieving, knowing Takasugi would be there for him, help him when it became too much because he hadn't felt alone anymore. But now, with the past they shared, knowing that only the way he moved his eyes in a certain direction or a twitch of his fingers could pass as a weakness that would be used against him, that was how much Takasugi knew him, it was simply... frightening. Katsura's heart sped up and he tried everything in his power not to let the emotions crawl out of him.

With renewed determination he spoke again. "What are you doing here?" Thankfully his voice was steady and didn't betray what he was really feeling.

Takasugi's low chuckle reverberated through the ship and crashed on the walls. Or maybe it was happening only in his head.

"Where are your good manners? Not even a good morning? Or night, I suppose. Depends on your point of view." Takasugi turned around to look out one of the windows, pretending to look at the blue sky that was gradually becoming lighter.

It had been long since Katsura had heard that voice, his deep timbre almost piercing him and he felt  weak . In every sense of the word. But he also felt angry and sad and confused and many other emotions he didn't want to classify right now, or anytime soon for that matter. Katsura decided to let the anger surface, maybe he would be more determined then. And he also wouldn't be able to feel much else, he hoped.

"You have never considered my point of view." Takasugi's head turned sharply toward him, his narrowed eye rivaling Katsura's own. They were at least 15 feet apart, then why was he having a little difficulty breathing from the closeness of it all?

"Haven't I?" Takasugi's voice wasn't as detached as before, something personal drifting into his tone.

Katsura's heart skipped a beat... His statement wasn't completely true. Takasugi actually had considered it, a long time ago... but he didn't want to think about that, not now. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair. It was just...painful.

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "I didn't think you would be involved in all of this." He opened his eyes again and Takasugi was still looking at him. It was unsettling.

"Involved?" Takasugi raised a brow and Katsura's own furrowed.

"With the amanto's plan to enslave humans while turning them into infants. You took part in this." He couldn't help the anger bubbling in his throat from escaping, but he was trying his best to keep out the betrayal lacing his voice.

"I did?" Takasugi questioned back. And he sounded calm, too calm for someone who was guilty. It was pissing Katsura off. Takasugi continued unperturbed. "Since you seem to know so much about my plans, then why don't you tell me how I agreed to them in the first place?"

Katsura had always praised himself on the ability to stay calm in the most trying times, however now he was anything but. Takasugi appeared so tranquil while he felt like crawling out of his own skin. He didn't know if he felt more worried about the others now or if he felt more hopeless about the situation he was in.

"How would I know that? I'm not familiar with your schemes." Katsura gritted out. A silent 'not anymore' was hanging in the thick air between them, never uttered at the end of the sentence. From the glint in Takasugi's eye he wasn't the only one who had thought that.

Or maybe it was his imagination again.

Takasugi took a step forward and Katsura took one step backwards instinctively, even if they were still far from each other it felt like too much. Takasugi stopped at his reaction.

"What makes you think I would do something like that?" His voice was cutting in a way, almost offended that Katsura could think that.

And Katsura was tired at having his questions answered with other questions, so he decided to do the same. "You wouldn't?"

Takasugi's smirk was unnerving and Katsura's hand closed in a fist. But as soon as the smirk came it went away and without that smugness Takasugi looked sombre, quiet, with a hint of deep exhaustion edged into his face. And Katsura was disgusted with himself when he tried to repress the thought of wanting to wipe away that tiredness. Takasugi wasn't the same person anymore, his actions these past years confirmed that, and Katsura had changed too. He wasn't- Takasugi wasn't... it was wrong of Katsura to think that way and he had to stop.

Takasugi resumed his walking and as if trying to establish a balance between them Katsura went backwards, until his back hit something. He turned around to see the wall. He faced the other man again who was now only ten feet away. Sweat collected on his forehead and his heart was racing. The sky was clearing outside and Takasugi was directly under the small streams of light seeping through the clouds, seeing his face so clearly made Katsura repress violently what he was feeling. For a fleeting second he found himself wanting to ask Takasugi what he was feeling.

But he didn't have that right anymore, did he?

He had lost it... he had lost it so long ago. Katsura casted his head down in a bout of emotion that flew over him. Absent-mindedly surrendering to his plan of not giving away anything, not noticing that his nails were biting into his skin. But with his head down he was oblivious to the surprise, or something akin to it, crossing Takasugi's expression at seeing him like that. Or even the silent footsteps approaching him.

"Zura..."

What made his breath hitch in his throat wasn't being called like that by him, or the fact that he opened his eyes and saw Takasugi so close. Or even the way his voice seemed to resound in Katsura's chest with the same intensity it did when he had been dragged into a few concerts and the voice at the microphone had been too loud. It wasn't even the expression the other wore, a mixture between unaffected and affected that hit him, even though it was a close second.

But it had been Takasugi's tone. The way he whispered Katsura's nickname in such a low and familiar voice, as if he was concerned about him. It had always tasted different when Takasugi had said it, in the past and now too. His voice in that precise moment was the closest thing to gentle Katsura had heard in... a while. He couldn't really be blamed when the feeling he had tried to suppress so strongly overwhelmed him, sucking him into a void of memories passing too fast to decipher but too slow not to recognize.

It tore his heart out. At least that's how it felt like.

Katsura gritted his teeth and tried his best to conceal the emotion on his face, but he still failed. "Why did you do it? Why did you lower yourself to their level?" He whispered in a voice that was far more frail than he would ever admit and closed his fists even tighter.

Takasugi couldn't be more far than three feet away now and it scared Katsura how well he could see under the man's perfected mask. There was something buried so deep beneath it was almost nonexistent, but Katsura could still see it. He could read something and it made his chest constrict. His heart would have broken... if it hadn't already.

Takasugi sighed and the tension ever-present in his shoulders diminished a little. "...do you think I would be this cruel?" His voice was flat, not letting anything fall into it, not a shadow of emotion show, but his eye was almost careful and Katsura's stomach dropped.

His hands were taken over by the lightest tremble and his throat closed. Did he really want him to answer that? Did Takasugi expect an answer after everything that had happened? Because... yes. Yes, Katsura thought that he was. What he had done, the people he had walked over to get what he wanted. His actions. And, selfishly Katsura thought, what Takasugi had done to him, it had been... cruel. He was looking at him and this time it was what Katsura clearly read in his face that made him lower his head. He didn't have the guts to answer him. He couldn't.

He heard Takasugi let out a breath. "I did not take part in this." His low whisper was a contrast to the sound of his own heart beating loudly.

Katsura looked up surprised, his eyes staring into a startlingly green orb and he had almost forgotten that colour and what it made him feel. If he had been honest with himself he would have taken into consideration how terribly he had missed that deep, vibrant green.

"Do you expect me to believe you?"

The question came harsher than he intended to, but everything he was feeling right now was more than he intended to.

"I don't expect anything from you, I'm only stating the truth. Isn't that what you stand for?" Takasugi scoffed, taking another step toward him, his stare turning menacing. "Honesty and justice will take you in the right path-" With every step he took Katsura's heart was beating harder, the more he talked the more Takasugi's voice was venomous. "-the truth will save you, right? It will fix others' mistakes." His eye was sharp and he was so close right now. Katsura was plastered against the wall, his fingers scraping at it.

Takasugi stopped and Katsura held his breath. "Let me tell you something, the truth did nothing for me. And it won't solve problems. It won't patch up old wounds." Takasugi's breath fanned over Katsura's face and he slammed his right hand against the wall, near Katsura's head. If Katsura hadn't been Katsura he would have done more than blinking.

With a painful death glare Takasugi finally whispered. "It won't bring people back to life."

Katsura stopped breathing altogether. His palms opened and his nails dug into the wall. That statement was scalding against the wounds he had tried to bury with no avail. And the pure anger and pain swirling in Takasugi's eye were enough to make him break down there and then, it took every last bit of self-control he had left not to. Takasugi had said it as if he didn't already know that, nothing was ever going to be enough to bring... him back.

Somehow the reminder made this encounter hurt even more than it already did. It wasn't like Katsura forgot about that, ever, but at times the notion was overshadowed, especially when he was focused on something that felt important to him. It was still engraved in his mind, everyday, when he woke up and every night went to sleep. Like a ghost that didn't want to seek peace. Katsura wanted to say something, to break the atmosphere because he couldn't take it anymore but Takasugi surprised him once again. He moved a little closer and the anger dissipated, leaving the place to something else.

"Even if the truth won't fix anything... I still chose to be honest with you." His voice was much more sedated than before and Katsura swallowed dryly. His expression was almost open in a way, Katsura had forgotten how it had looked like and he continued. "I thought that would count for something... I see it doesn't." And the hand beside his head slided from the wall as Takasugi took a few steps back.

If Katsura thought he had difficulty breathing when they were close now that they were apart he was suffocating.

It was like someone had stolen all the air from his lungs and didn't want to give it back. He certainly hadn't anticipated how deep those words would affect him. The fact was that against his better judgement Katsura believed him. When he had wanted to take them down Takasugi hadn't denied anything when he and Gintoki had confronted him about it. If this was still the case he would make it known that he was going to end them, but it wasn't like that. At least not today. Katsura slowly took a deep breath in and shakily exhaled. He was at a loss, there were too many things he couldn't fix right now and he hated himself for it but Takasugi had always been the one that made him feel more than anyone else. And right now it hurt.

"... who said it wouldn't count?" Katsura thought his voice was too loud in this deserted room but also too quiet. "...I believe you." He added in a whisper. Katsura couldn't do anything to stop the emotion in his eyes from showing this time and he was aware that Takasugi saw it too. He heard him exhale heavily. "If you're not part of this then, why are you here?" He asked lowly, not stuck to the wall anymore but still in close proximity, he felt like it was the only thing holding him up right now.

Takasugi smirked a little. "Let's say I had some unfinished business." Katsura furrowed his brows and Takasugi's smirk widened, but it had lost its bite. "Why are you making that face? Are you going to jump to conclusions about my affairs again?"

Katsura scoffed a little at that and diverted his gaze, could he really be blamed? It was almost as if he was mocking him, like when they were kids all over again- Katsura's eyes widened. No. Now was not the time for that. He had more important matters to take care of, the children were in danger and so was the world. If Takasugi wasn't looking for a fight then he had to go. An explosion was heard and Katsura's heart leapt in his throat. Without thinking he went to make a run for the door but something stopped him.

It was Takasugi's hand gripping his forearm. Katsura looked at him and once again he was taken aback by their closeness, what was more surprising however was the warmth radiating from Takasugi's hand. His grip was firm and strong, but not bruising. It had been so long since they had last touched each other and it was startlingly horrifying to know the exact amount of longing Katsura felt for this man. For a moment he forgot about anything else except him. He had always had this effect on Katsura, even if right now he didn't like it. At all. Takasugi was observing him, taking in every detail of his face and he felt exposed. But his hold loosened.

"Go and save the situation, like you always do." The words weren't scathing nor dripping with sarcasm, instead he wore that same cool expression he had just minutes before and his tone was... he remembered when Takasugi used it in the past, when life had been difficult but not quite. His hand dropped completely but something in Katsura finally snapped and before he could break their contact for good Katsura's hand shot out to grab his yukata.

Takasugi was even more shocked than he felt and it was completely different seeing this kind of surprise on his face. The pads of his fingers came in contact with the soft material of the yukata and his hand burnedburned burned . Takasugi's gaze created lava beneath his skin and Katsura had forgotten how to breathe. What the hell was he doing? Takasugi breathed out and Katsura mirrored him, almost as if he was relearning how to breathe all over again and Takasugi was so kind as to let him copy him. Why was Takasugi letting him?

Katsura's chest felt on fire, he didn't know what to do, he was lost. He felt...scared. On instinct he did what he had done all those years ago when they had been just kids and Katsura had felt lost and seeked for some sort of comfort when he couldn't find it anywhere. He pulled at Takasugi's clothes. Two times. Gently, like children did when they wanted someone's attention, not on a whim but when they were too shy or felt too uncomfortable to ask for it out loud.

When Katsura noticed what he had done it was too late. He felt like dying. He locked his jaw and once again hated himself for the weakness he was showing to who had hurt him in the first place. He was ready to let go but Takasugi took a step forward and Katsura was thrown so off guard that he had to grip onto something and the closest thing was the material in his hand, he ended up pulling again on instinct.

He inhaled sharply and Takasugi looked down at Katsura's hand and when he looked up at his face again Katsura felt his insides actually squirm, and for the shortest second he wondered what Takasugi would think if he threw up now. With his luck he would vomit on Takasugi's feet and that was more than a valid reason for him to be killed right then and there. He couldn't help it when his stomach was closing in on him and his nerves were on fire. And Takasugi got closer.

When he spoke his voice was low once again, but what made Katsura crumble was the lack of every emotion he had detected until now. Instead one he hadn't heard in years seeped into his tone and Katsura didn't know if he had to feel relieved that Takasugi was still letting him see this side even after their brutal break out or if he should feel sad that Takasugi was showing him this. Katsura thought he was the one who should feel hurt.

"What is it that you want?" So it was possible to break something already broken, because that was the only description that Katsura felt applied to him in that moment. Takasugi's voice was laced with hurt and he could feel the pain rumbling in his chest. Takasugi's voice was also helpless and Katsura had forgotten the last time he had sounded like this.

Was Takasugi lost too, like he was?

What it was that Katsura wanted he had asked? If he may be selfish right now then he would say that he wanted everything. He wanted for the kids to be safe, for Gintoki and Tatsuma too, also the Shimura sister and even the Vice Commander. Elizabeth, his faction and the whole world in general too, to be more specific. He wanted Gintoki to finally let himself be happy because he deserved it with someone who made him feel that way. The same went for Sakamoto and he wanted his faction to be happy too. He wanted to make all the wars in the world disappear, the hunger and misery too. He wanted a cure for every single illness in the world. He wanted to bring back everyone who lost their lives when they shouldn't have. He wanted all the evils to be locked away and taken somewhere where they couldn't hurt anyone anymore. He wanted for all the broken hearts to be whole again. He wanted happiness instead of sadness. He wanted to feel love. He wanted a place with the people he loved that he could finally call his home. So he wanted Everything with the capital E.

And he wanted Takasugi.

He mostly wanted Takasugi. 

And the fact that out of anything else he wanted Takasugi the most, that should mean something, right? Because Katsura had figured out a long time ago that even if he had all of that without him he would have nothing. He would be empty. He figured out that Takasugi was his Everything with the capital E. So the answer to Takasugi's question was that he wanted him. But how could Katsura even begin to explain that? He couldn't. That's why he didn't answer that, instead he locked his gaze on the floor. He felt overwhelmed and disgusted and hurt and in pain, all at the same time. So much pain.

"I don't know." He mumbled.

He heard Takasugi breathe and before he knew it he was looking at him again and he was surprised to find the corners of his mouth tilted upwards. And what he heard next made Katsura almost fall from the shock because Takasugi was chuckling. Not a mean or sadistic laugh, neither a sad one. Instead it was something akin to what Katsura had known years ago.

Back then when he made a mistake or did something he shouldn't have Gintoki and Sakamoto would immediately make fun of him or call him out on it, only trying to help him afterwards while Takasugi didn't say anything. He looked at him with fondness and simply chuckled and it had always made Katsura feel something in his heart. He missed it. He missed him. Katsura felt his eyes glaze over and he bit the inside of his cheek because he couldn't let himself feel, not after all these years. Right now he just wanted to dig a hole and stay there forever. But he had no time to mull it over because the next thing he knew was a weight settling on him and it was needless to say that he was frozen again.

No one had ever told him that his breathing would come and go as it pleased when faced with this kind of situation, but Katsura thought that being able to breathe was far less important than what was happening here. He felt a bead of sweat falling down his nape in a cold trail, but that wasn't the reason for his shivers. Not at all.

The reason was currently on his left shoulder.

Katsura was still gripping the sleeve between his fingers and Takasugi's other arm was limp on his side, almost parallel to Katsura's own. When he had let his head fall forward their arms had brushed and Katsura, for the life of him, couldn't ignore the burn even if he tried. But he didn't want to try. At least for this instant. Katsura could feel Takasugi's deep breaths and automatically he started breathing too, but his shoulders moved up a little too fast when the air in his body started circulating again. He was afraid that he had ruined the moment but Takasugi's hand, the one that had been limp a moment prior, shot out to grab Katsura's free one and the contact was almost too much to handle.

How had he been able to go without Takasugi's touch for years?

But maybe Katsura should ask himself how had he been able to  live  without this, without him, for as long as he had when Takasugi felt even more important than his soul? He almost felt the need to congratulate himself on his self-restraint. The hold on his hand tightened and Katsura almost bit his lip because he didn't want Takasugi to let him go and he didn't want to let him go in return.

Katsura closed his eyes to try and regain at least a fragment of self-control but memories of the past came crashing on him, when things were good and when they weren't as good but not as bad either. And he remembered every time he had looked in Takasugi's eyes back then, when they were alone, there had been something always so-...so tender in his gaze, it had made Katsura hurt in a good way. And his smile, it had been the most beautiful smile Katsura had ever seen in his life. He hadn't been able to wrap his mind around the fact that sometimes- sometimes it had been caused by him and now...

... he didn't even know how Takasugi's smile tasted like anymore.

He didn't know who the man in front of him was anymore. His thoughts, his feelings, the way he acted around others and when he was by himself. If he liked more mornings or evenings. If he still had his old habits or if he had developed new ones. Even something as completely and apparently useless as a colour hurt, because Katsura didn't know what Takasugi's favourite colour was anymore. He didn't know who this man was anymore. He didn't know if his heart was beating the same without him, because Katsura's certainly wasn't. He felt like breaking.

But there was a small shift, Takasugi tilted his head very slightly and some strands of his hair brushed against his jaw. Katsura breathed and his body went limp. Because he breathed in Takasugi's scent too. And he felt dizzy because... it was still the same.

Takasugi had always smelt of something strong but light. It was a little spicy with a hint of musk and something fresh, like mint. Even when he fought, even when he was covered in blood, there had always been a trace of his scent that had transfixed Katsura. Even at the worst of times it made him stay in the moment. He had known that even if it all fell apart he wasn't alone. Katsura's heart was beating erratically now. And Takasugi's voice cut through the air again, this time with something both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time, something rough that made him break out in a cold sweat on the outside and boil on the inside.

"You make me feel insane."

Katsura didn't know what to do anymore, the relief and the pain he felt at that statement shouldn't have been humanly possible. Did that mean that Takasugi was holding onto a thread like he was? Or that it had been too much and that he had let it go? With these thoughts coursing through him, his words echoing in his mind, Takasugi's warm touch and his smell all around him he felt completely and utterly hopeless.

Katsura wanted to cry.

With all the air he had left he tried to swallow and whisper to Takasugi that he felt it too, and maybe not in the same way but he felt it. "...you make me feel insane too."

Takasugi's quick intake of breath wasn't something new to him and Katsura wanted nothing more than to hold him in his arms and stay in his forever. His skin itched with it, but his desire was far from being granted. Even so he wanted to feel, he needed to feel him closer, at least a little. So Katsura, instead of holding onto the yukata he had between his fingers until then, let his hand slide.

If he had been looking at Takasugi's face he would have seen what could only appear as rejection, because it would seem like he was being pushed away. But when Katsura's hand closed around his wrist he would have seen the relief. Takasugi let his weight fall a little more into Katsura, breathing him in more.

After all this time Katsura still felt like relief and Takasugi still felt like he didn't deserve the sweetness of it. Perhaps now more than ever.

They had held onto each other when everything fell apart, always taking strength from one another, but now to Katsura it felt the opposite. He had to stay strong by himself or else everything would fall apart. Everything he had was crumbling.

"Why?" He didn't know what he was asking for or who, for that matter. Takasugi chuckled again, only this time it was more similar to a muted yell.

Or maybe that was another figment of Katsura's imagination again.

But he still wanted to claw his ears out so he wouldn't be able to hear that awful sound of pain anymore. Katsura thought egoistically that he didn't want to think about it, or anything at all. So he let his weight fall onto Takasugi too, his forehead pressed on the other man's shoulder. It felt warm. Takasugi's eye widened and he froze. This felt far too familiar for him too.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" Takasugi breathed.

His fingers dug into Katsura's skin. Their inhales and exhales were harsh, as if they had just gotten out of water and Katsura couldn't breathe, but who needed air at this point? He wanted to drown in him. Even if Takasugi turned completely into the monster he so claimed to be- because to him he still wasn't- Katsura would still want him. Whatever happened Katsura didn't think he would ever,  _ever  _stop wanting him in this bone deep, crushing way that tore his heart apart.

This ought to mean something too.

Unfortunately their moment was cut short when another explosion was heard and yells followed. They both looked in the direction it had came from. Katsura had to go now, he couldn't wait anymore. His hands unconsciously fell from Takasugi's, if he had been looking at him he might have noticed once again that emotion in his eye Katsura had been familiar with, the same that had been there when he had first entered in the room and Takasugi had recognized him.

But Katsura hadn't looked at him so he wouldn't know.

Takasugi let his hands fall to his sides too and restored his expression to neutral, it was only then that Katsura glanced back. "Go." He whispered and his voice was again almost tender, it made Katsura hurt. The long haired man stared at him for the longest second of his life.

And he started to run. Leaving Takasugi behind, like he had once been left by him.

 

* * *

 

 

When Katsura finally reached the location of the explosion it was a mess. The ship was getting destroyed, there were floor boards missing and men and amanto scattered around, he couldn't tell who was winning. He saw Gintoki fight one of the enemies, another one behind his back was ready to attack him. In a split second he was back to back with Gintoki, blocking the impending blow.

"Took you long enough. Where were you, having some 'alone time'?" The light haired samurai made a motion with his hand that Katsura didn't really want to think about. If Gintoki could make dirty jokes then it meant he was fine.

"With all your sweating I would say you had plenty of time for 'that' yourself." He shot back and from the corner of his eye he caught him smirking. Before he could answer back Gintoki bent down to avoid a sword through his throat and kicked out the enemy' legs. Katsura slashed another one behind him. "What happened?" He asked while elbowing an amanto on the right and cutting another on the left.

"You want to know in chronological or alphabetical order?" Gintoki huffed as he turned around and cut down another one.

"Surprise me." Katsura punched one of the enemies, sending him back into two others.

"Well, apparently taking over someone's ship in order to hinder their plans to conquer the world will rouse your enemies' wrath. Oh, and it's also considered rude."

Katsura almost laughed at that. "We have always been a bunch of impolite boys." He answered as the fight continued and Gintoki grinned at him.

Katsura had to stop it, and he just knew the way. He found Elizabeth in the crowd and gave a nod, to which the giant, white amanto replied with one of his own and disappeared.

"Ahahahah, what did I miss guys?" Sakamoto's voice became louder as he came over, shooting three amanto with his gun, Mutsu not far behind him.

"We were going to show them just how rude we can be." Katsura replied as he cut someone.

Sakamoto laughed in a boisterous way. "Ooh, I like the sound of that!"

The three of them fought while Katsura's plan was carried out and it brought back another nostalgic feeling to Sakamoto, not for the first time today. He was also sure it was the same for the other two as well. After a few moments the battlefield was slowly clearing. Katsura crouched down and turned around, cutting at the legs of two enemies as Gintoki jumped and took out three amanto with a flick of his wrist. Sakamoto taking down two more behind the two of them when he pulled the trigger. Gintoki wasn't going to lie, hearing Sakamoto's loud laugh overpower the enemies' screams and seeing Katsura's focused eyes as he fought confidently, multiplied by the adrenaline running through his own veins was exhilarating.

The memories assaulting Gintoki were cut down with the amanto in front of him.

"Gintoki! Tatsuma! Now!"

Gintoki took off at Katsura's signal, just like Sakamoto. He ran towards the other side of the ship where Hijikata was, just as he slashed at an enemy. Gintoki's arm wrapped securely around his waist and cut through an amanto behind him as he felt the warmth from his body.

He grinned at Hijikata's dumbfounded expression. "Time to go!"

"Wha-"

But Gintoki was already leaping in the air, Hijikata's arms wrapping unconsciously around his neck as the ground went missing from their feet. And yeah, that felt even better than the rush of adrenaline he was experiencing. They landed onto something elastic and with another jump they were safely on the ground. Gintoki's arm was still protectively wrapped around Hijikata as they looked at the object in front of them.

"A trampoline?" Hijikata had just voiced out his thoughts.

There was in fact, a huge trampoline extending in front of them.

"It was Elizabeth's idea." Katsura's voice made them jump.

Gintoki and Hijikata then both noticed they were still very close to each other and at the speed of light they pulled away simultaneously. They looked away, red dusting both of their cheeks. Katsura raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on it. Sakamoto landed then with Mutsu in his arms, carrying her bridal style. Until she forcefully got off of him and punched Sakamoto in the stomach, making him double over and fall face first into the asphalt.

"Don't touch me like that ever again! Idiot!" She yelled at him as she stormed off embarrassed, turning around quickly before anyone could see the red on her face.

"Is he still alive?" Gintoki asked Katsura as they both studied the form slumped on the ground.

Sakamoto let out a laugh that sounded more like a grunt.

"It seems so." Katsura concluded.

Gintoki's head shot around as he suddenly remembered something. "The kids! Otae!"

Hijikata's breath hitched in his throat as he quickly looked around for them. They found Otae not too far off with the kids and Kondo. Gintoki and Hijikata took off running as they both let out a full-bodied sigh of pure relief. Everyone seemed to be fine.

When the kids saw them they got excited. "Dada!"

"Papa!" And jumped into their arms.

Gintoki had Shinpachi while Kagura and Sougo went to Hijikata. Emotion rushed through the latter because knowing that they were fine, seeing them and knowing they were okay- it made Hijikata a little dizzy, in a good way. He let himself relax for the first time during the night, or rather day, as the first rays of sun were beginning to seep through. The guilt was still there but knowing that now everything was going to be alright made him feel so much lighter.

"...hey." Was all he could say, but it seemed it was enough, because Sougo and Kagura were smiling brightly. He felt a little tap on his shoulder and when he turned Hijikata saw Shinpachi grinning at him from Gintoki's arms. He smiled a little, grateful that things had turned out fine, and in a moment of uncontrolled emotion he got closer to Shinpachi and hugged the kids.

Otae watched the scene, touched. Finally, they were all together now and she felt so much better. The ambulance had been called and the kids had been examined, confirming her theory that they were fine. The Shinsengumi was arresting whoever had taken part in this mess. Fortunately no one from their team or Katsura's had died, some of them were injured, but nothing extreme. These amanto might have been smart but they certainly weren't very good at fighting. Kondo had told her that they had discovered where they kept their stash of drugs and would be taken in examination, the amanto interrogated.

They had even tried to gently ask the kids what had happened with the help of the paramedics. Shinpachi, Kagura and Sougo had looked at each other. "I can't remember!" The dark haired boy had said nervously and the other two nodded.

But the danger had passed and for Otae that was more than enough. She had tried to distract the kids while Gintoki and Hijikata returned, worried for them even though she knew they were strong. But now, now they were here, and she was happy, it didn't even matter that the Gorilla was here too. In fact she was grateful.

"Thank you." Otae thanked him sincerely, if it wasn't for the information he had given them who knew when they would have found the babies.

Kondo was taken off guard but then he smiled. "I should be the one thanking you." Otae could only smile more. Kondo then continued with his usual grin. "If you want we could go and celebrate toge-"

Otae scoffed and turned away. "Don't even think about it!"

The seven of them were interrupted by an 'awhf'.

"Haru!" (Sadaharu!) Kagura called to him and once the puppy was close enough, she pulled at Hijikata's jacket to be let down and so did the other two, immediately hugging the dog once they were down. Sadaharu licked all of them in a welcoming manner.

"Sadaharu! We missed you!" Shinpachi exclaimed and Sougo hugged his soft fur. Gintoki smiled at them, they all looked like puppies in a way.

When he lifted his gaze he saw Katsura and Sakamoto in the distance. "I'll be back in a minute." He told the adults. Hijikata and Otae nodded, a little puzzled at that, but understood once they saw where he was going.

 

* * *

 

Gintoki reached his friends.

"Is everything alright?" Katsura asked him once he was close enough, Gintoki could see the concern behind his eyes and he smiled a little.

"Yeah, the kids were checked and everyone's fine."

Katsura sighed in relief and Sakamoto grinned. "Ahahah looks like everything went well!"

"...yeah. And to think we were about to be permanently turned into little kids." Gintoki voiced his thoughts and they all turned to watch the ship they had just fought on.

"The amanto who organized this was able to escape." Katsura informed them in a low tone as he recalled one of the conversations he had heard from the members of the Shinsengumi.

"Don't worry, they'll catch him. After all the good guys always win in the end, right?" Sakamoto told them cheerfully. Katsura and Gintoki looked at each other and then at Sakamoto. And smiled a little.

Katsura was suddenly reminded of something he had to tell his friend. "By the way, he's rude."

"Who?" Gintoki asked, confused at the sudden change of topic. Katsura pointed at Hijikata and he huffed a little. "And you got that just now?"

"Why do you even like him?" Katsura asked him.

Gintoki spluttered and stuttered because Katsura had been far too direct for his liking. "I-I...w-what the! Y-You ca-can't-I-"

"Ahahah, it looks like you're cold when you talk like that! How cute can you be, Kintoki?" Sakamoto patted Gintoki's back as he laughed.

"S-Shut up! Both of you!... and I'm not cute, I'm manly!" Gintoki's protests were drown out by Sakamoto's laugh.

But after the laughter subsided the man in sunglasses spoke once again. "Since we're here Kintoki, I gotta tell you something too." The tall man had a serious expression on.

"That's not my name, dumbface!" Gintoki hit Sakamoto on his afro. "Anyway, what is it?" He asked because it wasn't usual to see his friend very serious, even when he discovered about the kidnapping he hadn't been extremely concerned either, so this must be important.

Sakamoto put an arm around Gintoki's shoulders and looked at him through his sunglasses. "I will become a fan." He announced.

"Huh?" Gintoki deadpanned.

"A fan, like a fanboy. And I bet there are a ton of fangirls already, though there might be some fanboys too, I mean just look at him. But still, since I just proclaimed it out loud I'll be the Number One Fanboy, ahahah!" Sakamoto was now looking into the horizon and stroking his imaginary beard in thought.

Gintoki was a little lost here. "What the hell are you talking about?" Sakamoto pointed to someone behind him and when he turned around his mouth dropped open from the shock. "Hijikata?!" He exclaimed shocked.

"Well, technically it's Ogushi and you shouldn't really mess someone's name because, you know, it's rude." Sakamoto corrected him and a vein appeared on Gintoki's forehead as his eyebrow ticked. "But if he likes that name I guess I could call him like that too, ahahahah!" The man with the afro continued happily.

"Wait! Why does he get that privilege when you just met him?! You literally mess up everyone's names!" Gintoki told him frustrated, for a moment completely overlooking the fact that Sakamoto had just made himself Hijikata's number one fan.

"What are you talking about? Ahah, I might have changed a letter here and there or misspelled a little someone's name once-"

"Tatsuma, one time when we were eating at a restaurant and the owner introduced herself as Akira, when we left you said 'bye mister Takahiro'. You even changed the gender... that's a little more problematic than confusing one or two letters." Katsura intervened but Sakamoto didn't seem to have heard him and kept on with his own conversation.

"-but I have never called the people I know, especially you guys, by the wrong names. In fact I know your names by heart! Right Zura Zura? I mean I always found it a little curious that your parents gave you the same name as your surname but hey, that's cool! Ahahah!" Sakamoto turned to Katsura and gave him a grin and a thumbs up, Katsura in response shook his head dejectedly and Gintoki facepalmed a little.

"You wouldn't notice a fucking watermelon if it fell on your head... how the hell have you managed to be alive for so long?" Gintoki mumbled out the question that everyone who knew Sakamoto should ask themselves. But Sakamoto was laughing so loudly he didn't hear anything.

He cut himself off and turned to Gintoki again. "Anyway, from now on I'm gonna be Ogushi's, or Hijikata's, number one fanboy! Ahahah!"

"Absolutely not! I forbid you! You can't!" Gintoki formed an 'x' with his hands and glared at him.

"Ahahah! You can't stop me from doing that Kintoki and let's be serious, someone like him needs more fans in his life."

"Haaah?! No way! Especially not you!"

They heard a loud giggle then, it sounded like Shinpachi's voice and they all looked at the direction it had come from. They saw Hijikata bend down and tickle a giggling Shinpachi while the other two joined, and the Vice Commander was smiling. They looked happy right now, without a care in the world. Every time Gintoki watched Hijikata interact with the kids it just became too much, his heart felt like it was going to explode at times. He was a damn good parent and it made something inside Gintoki click just right. He could watch Hijikata interact with the kids forever.

"Ugh.."

Gintoki turned at the sound Sakamoto made.

"What's wrong?" Katsura asked a little worriedly when the tall man had doubled over.

Said man looked up at his friends with some effort. "...He's strong, fearless, good-looking and good with kids, are you kidding me?! Does he have any flaw at all?... And I think I might have just fallen a little, ahahah?" His eyes showed the desperation he felt.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Gintoki immediately got defensive.

"By now I would have expected a crowd of fangirls to have already taken him away and keep him all to themselves. I mean, how can a man so perfect exist?" Sakamoto kept going unperturbed.

"I thought you liked women? More specifically Mutsu-San?" Katsura asked with a raised brow.

Sakamoto took Katsura by the shoulders and shook him a little to get his point across. "Well I thought that too, but then Hijikata happened!" He exclaimed dramatically.

Katsura deadpanned. "You're talking like Gintoki."

"Shut up! I don't talk like that! I don't talk like that at all!" Gintoki defended himself, his face turning red.

"You do." Katsura commented in a monotone, giving him a pointed look.

Out of the corner of his eye Sakamoto saw Hijikata let himself be tickled by the fairies. "Ahahah... I don't think I will ever recover from this guys." He laughed with a blessed and the same time helpless expression. "You know when you meet your favorite singer and think that no one else would ever be able to surpass them? I feel like that right now, and who knew Ogushi could represent my favorite singer? I need someone like him in my life, ahahah!"

Gintoki snapped. "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE! HE'S MINE!"

And he threw himself at Sakamoto, both falling on the ground as he started fighting him.

Katsura observed the scene for a while with his arms crossed and his eyes unimpressed, doing absolutely nothing to stop them. He had to admit he was a little surprised. "I didn't think Gintoki would get this possessive over him."

Elizabeth popped up with a sign behind him.

'What did you expect? This is a GinHiji/HijiGin fic after all.'

Katsura nodded at that. "You're right... wait- did you just break the fourth wall?"

'Nope'

Elizabeth's other sign read.

Katsura shrugged. "Alright then."

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

 

After a while Sakamoto and Gintoki finally got up and the former grinned at his friend. "Ahahah, don't worry Kintoki, I would never take him away from you! As I said I'm just a fanboy and... you guys are cute together, I ship you!" Sakamoto gave him his approval in the form of a thumb up and laughed at Gintoki's blush.

"What the hell is that even supposed to mean?!"

In that moment Sakamoto turned to find himself face to face with Otae. She had come to thank Sakamoto and Katsura for their help and to tell Gintoki they should go now because the kids needed to rest, but she had happened to hear what the tall man had just said.

"Do you want to be best friends?" Otae asked with her eyes sparkling and a wide smile. She could finally talk with someone about it!

Sakamoto grinned at her. "Sure, ahahah!"

They shook hands.

"Wait! No! Otae what are you doing?"

Otae ignored Gintoki as she talked with Sakamoto. "Did you know that since this whole situation happened Hijikata has started living in Gintoki's apartment?" She confessed excitedly at the seller.

Sakamoto gaped at her. "Are you kidding me?!" He asked, totally intrigued.

"And they even sleep together in the living room!"

Sakamoto gasped dramatically and covered his face with his hands. "No! Are you for real?! I need the details!"

And just like that not only the gossip but a new friendship also began.

"Oi! What the hell are you saying?! Otae-Chan you live with us too, remember!? And you sleep with us in the living room too!" But they didn't pay attention to Gintoki's attempts at ending their conversation. "What is wrong with these people?" He muttered to himself as he scratched tiredly at his scalp.

"They are bonding over their mutual ship." Katsura intervened helpfully.

Gintoki eyed him a little baffled. "What? This isn't their ship, it's the one where we found the kids and defeated the amanto, remember?" Had Katsura already forgotten what they had come here for?

"Prepare yourself, with those two it's only going to get worse, pray they will find another ship soon." Katsura warned him like a good friend.

'...Maybe this was the wrong ship?' The light haired samurai thought confused.

 

* * *

 

When Sakamoto and Otae had finished their conversation she had thanked them and added that they had to go because the children needed to eat and rest. Katsura and Sakamoto had gone to say goodbye to the kids. The sunglassed man had patted the babies on the head and he had put a finger to his lips, silently communicating to them that he would keep their secret. Shinpachi and Sougo had grinned and Kagura had rolled her eyes.

Gintoki was very wary of Sakamoto when he had gotten closer to Hijikata, but Sakamoto had winked at Gintoki and told him to take care of 'things' at home. Gintoki hadn't fully understood but he had blushed and Sakamoto had laughed, like usual.

Katsura had promised them to buy more toys, to which the kids had responded enthusiastically. But when he bid them goodbye Katsura had to hold back a flinch when Gintoki had looked at him one last time, because he definitely knew there was something going on.

It didn't matter how much Katsura tried to hide it Gintoki had always been able to see through the cracks, especially when the other person involved was one he knew well, very well. But Katsura would have been damned if he had taken even a second of Gintoki's time now that they had just found the kids, so he had smiled a little and nodded at him. Gintoki hadn't seemed thoroughly convinced, but he had nodded back and let it slide. Katsura had been grateful for that, maybe later he would get confronted on the matter but for now it was fine.

Now they were getting ready to go back too, Katsura's men were preparing to leave and so was Sakamoto's team. Katsura had given himself a moment to think over what had happened in the last few hours. He had looked over at all the ships but hadn't recognized the one from the Kihetai. They had already left. Katsura felt as if there was a void in his chest.

"Are you okay?" Katsura noticed Sakamoto beside him- (where had he gotten here?)- and the hint of concern in his voice made him reprimand himself for letting his mask slip even a little and making his friend worry.

"I'm fine."

The way the words tumbled out of his mouth a little too fast and his voice raised very slightly higher than normal hinted at how eager he was for others to believe him. Katsura cursed himself for that, with any other person (except Gintoki) it wouldn't have mattered, but Sakamoto had always been rather perceptive. He had the ability to be insightful at the worst of times and he knew his friend had read the signs. Sakamoto lowered his sunglasses and Katsura was met with a pair of blue eyes. Not accusing or pitying but rather a softened gaze.

"Zura, you've always been a bad liar."

And Katsura couldn't control the onslaught of feelings and longing that sentence awakened in him and he suddenly found himself between smoke and war cries. Injuries and green eyes, similar questions to make sure the other was fine.

And when Katsura said the wrong answer he would always hear it.

 

"Zura, you have always been a bad liar."

 

-And then he would be surrounded by a scent of musk and something sharply sweet and sun rays streaming through and low whispers. A soft voice and an even softer gaze accompained by a honey sweet smile-

 

"But the fact that you can't lie... I like that."

 

Katsura could still read between the lines of that sentence and to him it didn't feel right. His heart constricted because buried deep inside there was the irrationally strong desire to hear that softness... that love again, even if only once.

He was brought out of his reverie by a warm palm settling on his head. Startled, Katsura glanced at Sakamoto, who was ruffling his hair. Sakamoto's smile had a sad edge to it, it made Katsura sadden too.

Sakamoto knew.

"You will be alright." The reassurance in Sakamoto's voice made Katsura breathe a little easier and the warmth of his hand helped in reminding him that they were in the present now.

Sakamoto had always been good at comforting people, he hadn't the detached but ever present care and protectiveness Gintoki had. Or the doting, almost obsessive need to make sure that everything was fine Katsura himself had. But he had his honest words and convincing actions. His optimistic view on the world showing people that battles, literally and figuratively, could be won even with a smile on your face. And his smiles were reassuring.

Katsura closed his eyes and relaxed for the first time that day.

"My name isn't Zura, it's Katsura." He finally said in a light tone. And Sakamoto threw his head back a little as he started to laugh and the restriction in Katsura's heart loosened a tiny bit.

Sometimes Katsura forgot that friendship could be able to mend a broken heart too, but thankfully he had Sakamoto and Gintoki to remind him that.

 

* * *

 

Takasugi was staring out of the window with the shamisen in his lap.

He hadn't been able to play, every note the instrument produced sounded wrong and he didn't feel right enough to play. So he resolved to watch the sun rise from its sleep, thinking of what had happened today. Unconciously his lips were curved upwards, but in his eye there was something contrasting, swirling inside. And to think that after all this time Katsura still smelt in the same, sweet way.

It made Takasugi hurt in a good way... for the first time in a long, long while.

 

* * *

 

Otose had been waiting for them impatiently and once she saw they had gotten back safely Gintoki could see her concern fade away, much like he guessed he himself had looked like when he had found the children. She had also noticed the slash across his shoulder but Gintoki had reassured her that he didn't feel anything and what mattered was that the kids were safe.

Besides his wounds weren't as deep, he literally had only the one on his shoulder and a few scratches here and there, it wasn't even painful. And he refused to be anywhere than five feet away from the kids. She tried to convince him to go to the hospital or at least to a doctor but he had declined, saying he would take care of it himself and in the end his stubbornness had won. As worried as she was for him Otose had been far more for the kids and Gintoki didn't blame her when her attention had focused on them solely. He was focused on them too, however he still noticed Hijikata had been fairly silent during the whole exchange.

He wasn't as talkative as Otae, sure, but he usually was never this  quiet  either. Gintoki thought maybe he still hadn't fully recovered from what had happened tonight. When the kids had started yawning they had gone upstairs, promising the Snack Bar's owner they would see each other soon. A few trusted members of the Shinsengumi remained outside of the apartment as precaution, even though they weren't in danger anymore Otae, Hijikata and even Gintoki felt better knowing there would be someone else to protect the kids too.

Gintoki had heard Kondo and Hijikata talk before, Hijikata had kind of offered to go to the Shinsengumi and take care of what had happened but Kondo had refused, saying that if needed he would send the paperwork later. The dark haired man had been grateful, it was obvious he wanted to stay with the kids, and Gintoki wanted him to stay with them just as much.

Once in the apartment Otae had offered to bandage his wounds, it was the least she could do, she had told him. But they had been surprised when Hijikata had volunteered instead. The brunette had smiled and left them alone while she tended to the children's needs.

And now here they were in Gintoki's room. Hijikata was quick and thorough in his work of cleaning the wounds. He was currently focusing on the one his shoulder, that required more attention than the others. Now that Gintoki thought about it he was so relieved he had been hit instead of Hijikata because if it had been the Vice Commander his old wounds would have opened and he might have needed to go to the hospital again for the stitches or worse. And Gintoki didn't want to repeat that experience at the hospital ever again.

Hijikata was careful and his hands were steady, but he was silent. Except for a few instructions in the beginning Gintoki hadn't heard anything and not hearing Hijikata's voice was making him kind of nervous. And the fact that he hadn't been able to read his face since they had stepped into the apartment made it even worse. So now Gintoki was absent mindedly thrumming his fingers on his leg, thinking of the best way to break this atmosphere while Hijikata was finishing with the bandages on his shoulder.

When the last stripe of the gauze was put in place and fixed with medical tape Hijikata emptied his lungs with a heavy breath he didn't even know he had been holding. If only he had been more careful Gintoki wouldn't have hurt himself. If only he had been more prepared no one would have taken the kids and everything would be fine. The guilt was crushing him again. Without thinking he pressed his forehead to Gintoki's shoulder, luckily not where the wound was, and stayed there.

Gintoki startled a little at the contact, but when he noticed Hijikata's mop of dark hair he went completely still. The feeling of the warm skin on his was grounding to say the least and he finally let himself relax. The atmosphere wasn't like the one Gintoki was trying to get out of before, so he decided to give Hijikata the time he needed. He didn't know for how long they stayed like that but he learnt something during that period of time...

He would never get tired of hearing Hijikata breathe.

Gintoki didn't know he could actually like the way someone  breathed , but hearing the slow and deep inhales and exhales that Hijikata took and the hot puffs of air on his shoulder, it felt like everything to him in that moment.

"It's my fault." Hijikata uttered in a feeble and low voice, but Gintoki could feel the raw guilt behind it loud and clear. It made him feel wrong.

"No." He denied firmly, without hesitation.

Hijikata inhaled sharply and lifted his head hastily from Gintoki's shoulder. "It is!" He exclaimed louder and Gintoki didn't know if he was trying to convince him or himself.

He turned his head to look behind him and for the first time that night (or day) he saw how tired Hijikata truly was. His face was pale, there were bags under his eyes and the usual intense blue inside them was a dull, sad colour. But the emotion behind was what made Gintoki feel so bad. He just wanted to hold Hijikata in his arms until all the bad thoughts went away. But he didn't know if that was the right thing to do now, so instead he settled for making him understand the truth.

"It wasn't. None of it was your fault, how the hell could you have known what would happen?" Gintoki was staring into his eyes determinedly, trying to make Hijikata see that he was right.

"I'm the Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi." He stated in a firm tone. "It's my job to prevent something like this from happening and... I failed." Hijikata whispered the last part and looked away, not able to hold the gaze. It took a lot of pride for someone like him to admit something like that and Gintoki appreciated it, he really did, but that didn't mean that what Hijikata was saying was right.

He moved to face him completely, it was almost making him angry how much Hijikata was putting himself down. "Stop saying that! What are you, a fortune-teller? Do you already see what's happening before it even took place?"

"No, but-" Hijikata tried to talk but Gintoki interrupted him before he could say something worse.

"But what? If it was like that nothing bad would ever happen, right? But it's not like that." Gintoki told him in a resolute but quiet voice. "Shit happens in this world and you have to learn how to deal with it and in some cases live with the consequences... otherwise you're going to suffocate under the weight." This time he was the one who finished with a murmur. Hijikata was still avoiding his gaze.

"Look at me." Still no response.

"Hijikata." He didn't move. Gintoki breathed in and slowly moved his good arm, placing his hand on the other man's face and lifting his head.

"You know what's really important? That you were there today, that you were able to save the world. And before you say anything no, I'm not exaggerating. Those assholes would have turned us all into psycho babies by now. You saved the world!" He exclaimed a little louder.

Hijikata scoffed a little. "I'm not the only one who contributed, you know? You, Otae, Kondo-San and the Shinsengumi saved them." Hijikata's tone wasn't as self-loathing as it had been a minute ago and Gintoki smiled a little.

"You're forgetting Zura helped too." Gintoki added smirking, wanting to tease Hijikata just a little, hoping to distract him.

"Oh, now that you mentioned that a wanted criminal we have been trying to catch for years helped us I feel a lot better." Hijikata bit back sarcastically and Gintoki laughed.

Then the dark haired man thought of something. "Your friend uh... Sakamoto, was it? He also helped."

This time Gintoki's face fell, remembering the conversation about the fanboy thing and other stuff that had taken place a while prior. "Wow, now that you mentioned that idiot I feel a lot better." His tone was so dry the Vice Commander almost snorted in laughter, he couldn't help a little smile from escaping him.

Hijikata's eyes weren't as off as before and Gintoki felt a little better. He absent mindedly brushed his thumb back and forth on Hijikata's cheek but when he noticed what he was doing he didn't want to pull away because his skin was so soft. Hijikata wasn't pulling away either, he was simply observing him. They were staring into each other's eyes and Gintoki felt good now. It felt nice having him so close and he wanted him even closer. For a moment Gintoki entertained the idea of kissing Hijikata. He thought right now could be a good moment and he wanted to know how his lips tasted like.

He wanted to feel them again, Gintoki still remembered the feeling of them from a few days ago when Hijikata had given him that sleepy forehead kiss, the first time he had actually felt how soft his lips were (He still had trouble sleeping because of that). Hijikata had been so completely out of it and had passed out soon after that Gintoki was convinced maybe he had been still dreaming but it had made his heart explode in his chest. Gintoki had been so happy. And now thinking about those plump lips again, it made his heart speed up and his breath came out more ragged.

Gintoki wanted to kiss him.

But he heard the kids' loud voices from the other room and Sadaharu barking happily and he and Hijikata both glanced at the door. When they faced each other again Gintoki saw in Hijikata's eyes the need to go there and make sure they were alright, that they were there, which was what Gintoki was feeling too. So he let his hand slip from his face. Now was not the best moment.

"I should... finish with your other wounds." Hijikata whispered hesitantly and Gintoki just breathed, some of the tension that had built in those few seconds leaving him once again.

"Yeah." He mumbled and turned in the same position he had been before.

Once Hijikata had finished with the final scratch he was ready to tell Gintoki so, but a scar captured his attention. He had seen a bunch on Gintoki's body and any other day he would have probably taken the time to study them, but today it didn't feel right. Except for this one, this was different. Not because it had another size or colour, it just  felt  different. Almost like something familiar, something he knew. And it was weird. The scar was situated on the other shoulder from Gintoki's deepest and now bandaged wound. Before he could notice what he was doing he was tracing the little mark with his pointer and middle finger, carefully.

All Gintoki could feel was a ghost touch. When he saw where Hijikata's fingers were and noticed what Hijikata was focusing on he couldn't help but chuckle lowly.

The dark haired man frowned. "What's so funny?" He was even more curious now from the other's reaction.

"Nothing, it's just... that one you might be familiar with." Gintoki pointed at the scar Hijikata was touching.

"Why?" He asked perplexed.

"'Cause I got that from our first meeting." The other man clarified.

Hijikata's eyes widened. "This one?" He asked as his touch became a tad rougher and Gintoki's breath a tad harsher.

Hijikata remembered clearly the day he had given Gintoki this scar, he had been so angry to think that someone could have defied Kondo-San that way, never would he have thought that that someone would turn out to be who was in front of him now. This man was something else. He continued to trace the raised skin with his fingertips, it was a thin, white line, not very long. It was clear the closed wound was an old one.

"I guess apologizing now wouldn't make much sense?" Hijikata asked with a small sense of bitterness even if he was still mesmerized by that patch of skin. Gintoki was mesmerized by the man looking at that patch of skin instead.

"You don't have anything to apologize for... not then, not now." Gintoki answered honestly.

Their gazes locked before Hijikata averted his once again. He still remembered that day too, when Gintoki had left to have the injury checked and Hijikata had stayed on that rooftop to smoke a cigarette. He felt bad now for having hurt him. Hijikata also remembered he hadn't exactly understood why Gintoki had spared his life then. Not knowing what had been inside his deep eyes or completely catching the meaning of his words.

And today, after what happened with the kids and with him, Hijikata thought he might know now.

"Did it hurt?" The question came out in a low tone as he observed the uneven bit of skin.

Gintoki couldn't stop watching him, the place Hijikata was touching burned, leaving fire behind. The truth was it hadn't, not really, he had always been used to the pain and could endure much, so much worse. At least the physical kind of pain. But when he had seen Hijikata's eyes, the way he fought to protect in what he believed, the determination running inside those orbs, he actually thought he had deserved it.

And later when he met Hijikata again the more he got to know him the more he felt drawn in. Not in a romantic way, he hadn't figured that out until recently and just thinking about what he had discovered the previous day still made him blush. No, it felt more like that kind of feeling you have when you want to confront yourself with someone strong.

Gintoki had wanted to know how much Hijikata would push him to the limit. He wanted to know how hard it would be to breathe while Hijikata was fighting against him. He wanted to feel the solid earth beneath his feet while he run towards him and he wanted his hand to hurt from how tightly he was gripping his sword. Gintoki had wanted to hear the metal clash and echo inside his head. He wanted his muscles to ache from the strain of the fight. He wanted the adrenaline to course through his veins from his opponent's strength.

He had wanted to see the fire in Hijikata's eyes during their battle and knowing it was him the one causing it.

Not the Shiroyasha, not a higher force, not an untamable beast. Just him. Just Gintoki Sakata. And it had been so long since someone had awakened these sensations inside of him he had almost lost his control. It had been so long since someone had wanted to fight him only for the reason that it was him, not some myth. In all the years he had been alive Gintoki remembered he had felt this way with only a few people that he could count on one hand. And when their swords had collided he had seen in Hijikata's eyes that same fire and he had felt... happy.

Because after so much time there had been someone who had pushed him to improve himself in a way that wasn't destructive, not for those around him, and especially, not for himself.

Gintoki had never thought that after the war he would have been able to feel like that ever again, but Hijikata had shown him wrong. So how could Gintoki not show interest in return for this man when he was able to make him feel this way? And it had been easy to fall into a routine with Hijikata, so easy he hadn't noticed another type of interest was developing in his heart. And now Gintoki didn't only want to fight with Hijikata, he wanted so much more.

And it all started with a scar.

That's why it hadn't hurt. Gintoki actually liked it, rarely while he was changing and he caught a glimpse of it in the mirror he would trace it and the memories, of everything, would come back. Gintoki liked to have the proof of what Hijikata did to him, because for Gintoki this made it much more real. He wanted to feel that way again. Even after the wound had been taken care of the adrenaline hadn't worn off, he had longed to feel that way for so much time and knowing there was someone out there ready to fight him- to want to fight him for him, it had made him feel like the weight he had been carrying had suddenly become lighter.

The scar represented the first meeting with Hijikata and in a way it felt like a new beginning, a new chapter of his life. He would lie if he said he wasn't fond of it by now. It was the mark of who was quickly becoming one of the most important people in his life leaving it on him, after all. But...

"...not really." Gintoki simply answered him in the end. Because he wasn't ready to share all of this with Hijikata. It was too much and everything was still new, too new and raw for him. He felt like it wouldn't be fair, in a sense, to tell him, not in this way.

"I see." Hijikata answered back, still with a dazed expression. The same kind of dazed during the fight a few hours ago.

Gintoki watched him for a moment more and turned away, he felt like he might do something he would regret if he didn't. His face felt hot. At times he had the desire to tell Hijikata what he really thought, what he felt. He wanted to tell him everything. But Gintoki had never had that urge with anyone, on the contrary he was content with the opposite, the least people knew about him the better it was. So why was it that Hijikata had this effect on him? Gintoki had never felt compelled to reveal his darkest secrets to anyone before. Anyone. But with Hijikata it was different. Still he wouldn't say anything because... he couldn't.

Giving your trust away to someone else with the risk of it destroying you... it was terrifying.

He might be in love with Hijikata, but that didn't mean he still didn't feel this way, not with this particular subject. It wasn't that he didn't trust Hijikata per se, but himself, and what Hijikata could represent to him. And being in love with someone means that you are willing to do anything to protect that person, right? Gintoki was going to do just that. He was willing to protect Hijikata from anything.

Even if it meant protecting him from himself.

Gintoki came back from his thoughts when he felt Hijikata's hair tickle his skin, but that was not what made him freeze. What made his body and mind go completely motionless and blank was the softest touch he had ever felt on his newest wound. He glanced sideways to see that it wasn't a hand that was touching him, but lips. Hijikata had his lips on the bandages. Hijikata's lips were touching the bandages that covered his wound. And the wound was made of his blood, his nerves, his skin. Hijikata's lips were touching his skin. Hijikata was kissing his skin. Holy shit! Was it just him or was the room actually burning? He was on fire. No, scratch fire he felt on lava.

He didn't know for how long Hijikata's lips stayed on his shoulder but when he pulled away Gintoki had no idea if he should feel disappointed because he wanted to feel them for maybe, say, an eternity more, or if he should feel relieved because he wasn't going to die from feeling  too much . Gintoki was looking at Hijikata and he had no idea how he himself looked right now. He didn't even know if his eyes were still in the same place or if maybe they had just melted off from his body, alongside his heart and soul. But something must have shown because Hijikata broke the silence.

"...I just... wanted to make the pain go away."

Hijikata had acted on instinct. He had been so focused on the scar that he had forgotten about the fresh wound, so when his attention had reverted back to it, a flashback passed through his mind. He remembered the day before with his little cut and what Gintoki had done. And it seemed like the most logical thing (at least in that moment) to return the favour because Hijikata didn't want to have debts, not even of this kind. He told himself there was no other reason but this. Except there was, but it had been a long night and now it wasn't the best time to analyze his thoughts and he was tired. And when he was tired he tended to be impulsive and act on instinct, which wasn't the always best option he admitted, but it was still an option so he would take it.

And with his instinct telling him to do that he kissed Gintoki's shoulder. Or his bandage at least. Which was surprisingly hot. And smooth. He tried to be as gentle as possible not to hurt him any further, but in his haste to do so he had missed by half the actual wound, so his lips half landed on the uninjured skin. That was probably why it felt smoother and firmer there. There was no wound or gauze there... just skin. So his lips were touching Gintoki's skin... he was kissing Gintoki's skin. That little detail was more revealing than he would have liked for it to be.

While he was concerned with his minor (major) internal freak out Hijikata was completely oblivious to the fact that the same thoughts were crossing Gintoki's mind in that exact moment. He felt his heart beating too fast but Hijikata didn't pull away until he was satisfied. Not wanting to dwell on what Gintoki's expression would be like or how he would feel like about this in his imagination (because Hijikata knew that if he started thinking it wasn't going to end) he gathered all the bravery he didn't know he had within him and lifted his head, looking into Gintoki's eyes.

And Gintoki seemed as clueless as he felt, thankfully he didn't read any note of disdain or rejection in his gaze because even if he knew that Gintoki had practically done the same the day before there was still a part of him that believed the other would somehow push him away (Hijikata didn't in fact remember he had already given Gintoki a sleepy kiss, he thought this was the first time he did something like this). But with Gintoki's reddening cheeks, his lips parted in surprise and his wide open eyes, in which the white sclera was so visible he could even count the red lines crossing it in zig-zags, that small part of him was put to sleep, at least for now. Gintoki looked like he wanted to ask why so Hijikata provided him with the only answer that sounded the most logical and at the same time didn't have any real sense. The same Gintoki had given him.

"...I just... wanted to make the pain go away." Hijikata heard Gintoki's shallow intake of breath and if possible his eyes widened even more, Hijikata was almost afraid they would fall off their sockets. The red in his cheeks rivalled the colour in his eyes and Hijikata decided right then and there that surprise looked damn good on Gintoki. If he was more tired he would have described it even as pretty, but as it was his tired-o-meter hadn't reached the desperate level just  yet , so he wouldn't ridicule himself any further today. Well, not more than he already had at least and if he wasn't as tired he guessed he would be drowning in embarrassment too by now.

Gintoki felt paralyzed, he swore there was a hammer in his chest and his hands felt clammy with sweat. He didn't know what to do but it seemed his body knew exactly what to feel, because there was warmth spreading from the place where Hijikata's lips had touched him into his entire being, seeping deep inside his bones. It felt fucking fantastic. And he was happy to say Hijikata's lips were as soft as he remembered, even more so. It made him dizzy.

How would Gintoki stop his fantasies from running wild now?

Something bubbled in his chest and beat against his ribcage wanting to come out and Gintoki did what he could, but in the end he wasn't able to contain the strained sound that escaped from him. After a brief reflection he noticed what it was.

'Oh, I'm laughing?' He thought distantly.

The little sounds that kept on getting out of him turned into chuckles, not louder than the sound Hijikata's lashes made when he blinked. Or at least that's how it felt to him. Gintoki felt high on the feeling. Who knew a kiss could make you feel crazy in the best way possible? And he was so glad to be in love with Hijikata.

The dark haired man's expression turned into a funny one, his eyebrows furrowed, his lips turned a little bit downwards at the sides and his nose scrunched up in the tiniest way that was humanly possible and Gintoki swore he had never seen something so cute in all his years alive. He didn't want him to take offence or think he was mocking him because it was the opposite here.

But even if the world had ended that same minute Gintoki couldn't have stopped and all that adorableness sent him tumbling further into the laugh collecting inside his lungs. Gintoki let his head fall on top of Hijikata's, gently, his forehead was tickled by the dark strands and even after a fight his hair smelt so damn good. He couldn't see the Vice Commander's face since he was looking down, but he could somehow detect how he felt from his voice.

"What?" Hijikata asked in a defensive tone and Gintoki wanted to trap him in his arms and stay like that forever.

He wanted tell him that he was laughing because he felt happy, and if this was what happened when he got hurt then he wouldn't mind getting injured every single day for the rest of his life. He wouldn't mind at all.

Instead he breathed deeply and when he calmed down enough to answer he did. "You were right."

"... about what?" Hijikata asked hesitantly.

"You made all the pain go away... completely."

He heard Hijikata's suck in a breath and Gintoki felt like he was becoming one with the fire his body was conjuring.

They stayed like that for a while, neither of them speaking and this time it was probably Hijikata who didn't know what to say, but Gintoki had rarely felt this content and at ease so he just let himself be. He didn't care what happened in the world right now or any other place for that matter, what was important right now was that the kids were home and safe, Otae too, and that Hijikata was here with him. That Hijikata was okay, that made Gintoki feel okay too.

It's nice simply existing, but existing next to someone you care deeply about is a relief. It made his world spin on its axis again because wanted to exist this way with Hijikata forever.

Was that too selfish to ask for?

 

* * *

 

Once in the living room they found the kids sprawled out comfortably, Sadaharu next to them too while Otae was whispering something and they laughed. She had offered to make him and Hijikata something to eat but both had declined vehemently. They weren't hungry and their stomachs were still tied in knots (and also who knew what monstrosity she would cook!?). In the end they had settled for some water. When Gintoki and Hijikata had laid down too the babies had asked for something.

"Fairytale!" Shinpachi had requested, followed by Kagura and approved by Sougo.

"I would, but I'm not good at telling them." Otae said immediately.

"I don't know any." Hijikata had added right after her.

"Oh Really! You want me to do it!?" Gintoki asked his two co-parents bewildered.

They both nodded.

"Preetty pleeeeease!" Shinpachi begged him. The three kids were making puppy eyes at him. Sadaharu was too. How could Gintoki say no to that?

"Fine. Get comfortable then." He relented in the end and the kids cheered and found an even comfier position to be in.

Otae was laying on the right side of the futon with Sougo resting against her, Hijikata was on the left side with Shinpachi near him. Kagura had her head on Sadaharu's soft fur, both situated near the center while Gintoki was on the edge, laying down horizontally on his good side, resting his head on his palm and facing Hijikata, making sure not to get his feet anywhere near Otae or she would have killed him. (They basically formed a square, but instead of Kagura being on the opposite end from Gintoki she was in the middle.) Gintoki didn't know a lot of bedtime stories but he knew a few classic ones and he guessed he could invent one from scratch. So after a few moments he began his narration.

"Let's see... A long time ago there was a princess-"

"No! Not 'cess." Kagura interrupted.

"You don't want a princess?" Gintoki asked a little surprised. She pouted and shook her head and he tried to think about something else. "What about a queen?"

This time Shinpachi was the one who wasn't convinced. "Nooo! Stories with queens are boring!"

Gintoki tried to think of something else and he concentrated deeply."Hmmmm... What about a rice farmer?" The kids burst out laughing at his suggestion. "Oi! I'll have you know that stories about rice farmers are very popular these days!" He tried to defend his idea.

"Can you name one?" Hijikata asked him, smirking a little but to Gintoki it looked more like a smile.

He thought about it. "Uuuh... Cinderella?"

Otae frowned at him. "She wasn't a rice farmer."

"But she was poor."

"That doesn't make her a rice farmer."

"Are you sure?" Gintoki asked skeptically.

"Positive." She confirmed.

Well shoot, there went his story.

He tried to come up with something else, until the brunette suggested something. "How about a classic tale but instead of the knight rescuing a princess... he has to save a prince? The prince and the knight!"

The kids' eyes brightened at that, it seemed they immediately liked the idea while Gintoki's widened. Was she trying to make a point here?

Otae shrugged a little. "What? They are growing up, they need to know the world doesn't work only in  one  way." She gave him and Hijikata a pointed look and Gintoki's ears felt hot.

"F-Fine." The sooner he started the sooner he would finish he told himself, as he tried not to look at Hijikata too much, who was looking at anything but him.

"The prince was kidnapped and the knight saves him!" Shinpachi also suggested.

Gintoki, Hijikata and Otae looked at each other a little shocked. "Are you sure Shin-Chan?" Otae asked worried, because to her it was basically what they had gone through and she didn't want to upset them any further, even if they didn't look upset in the first place.

"Funny!" Kagura approved of his idea.

"Save prince... fun." Sougo also commented.

Otae looked at Gintoki a little uncertainly but after what had happened she would try and give the kids whatever they wanted. She nodded at him and Gintoki cleared his throat before starting his story once again.

"Okay then, so... A long time ago there was a prince that lived in a far, far away castle. He had been living all his life there. His father, the king, who was a gorilla by the way-" the kids giggled at that, Otae smiled and Hijikata furrowed his brows "-had made the prince live all his life inside the castle because..."

The more Gintoki tried to tell an apparently normal fairytale the more he couldn't, once looked up into Hijikata's eyes he got lost.

"...because he was so beautiful. Extremely so and it was said that whoever looked into his mesmerizing eyes would fall in love with him." Hijikata's eyes widened a little and Gintoki just hoped he would be able to stop himself before he blurted out something he shouldn't. He tried to cover it up. "What had come upon the prince was actually a curse. A powerful, evil magician had placed a spell on him when he was born. Except for his family, whoever looked him in the eyes would fall in love only for his apparent beauty, never for who the prince really was on the inside. And that made the prince feel lonely."

The kids gasped.

"Was the prince all alone?" Shinpachi asked worriedly, his eyes turning sad.

"What? Oh. No, don't worry, the prince had friends he liked to spend a lot of time with! They were also unaffected by the spell because they were... uh... three little pigs! Yeah. There was one with dark hair and sunglasses-"

Shinpachi grinned.

"-One with red hair in two buns-"

Kagura giggled.

"-And one with light brown hair and red eyes."

Sougo smiled.

"The prince spent his days playing with them and he was happy. But at times he felt like he was missing something. One day when the prince was grown up the powerful wizard returns to the castle to take him away and he disappears before anyone can try to stop him."

The kids gasped again.

"Noooo the prince!" Shinpachi yelled. Sougo was on the verge of crying and Kagura was stuffing her face with popcorn- wait where had she gotten those?

"Wait- wait! I'm not finished guys, let me tell the whole story." Otae cuddled Sougo and once the kids seemed a little reassured Gintoki stole a pop corn from Kagura, avoided her death glare, and kept narrating. "In a far, far away village there was a notorious knight. You see, he was a remarkable one. You'd think that's because he was the strongest out of all the other knights there. And let me tell you, that's true." He nodded seriously and the kids giggled a little. "But he was also the most handsome in that village. What am I saying? In the entire country! His shiny hair, his amazing eyes, his beautiful profile, his muscles! Everything about him screamed cool! The other knights wanted to be like him and the damsels fell at his feet, his beauty was legend!" Gintoki told them with passion, he was so into it that he had closed his eyes and when he opened them everyone was staring at him.

"Oi. What's that pointed stare!? I'm stating facts here! It's not my fault the knight is so terribly handsome..." He shrugged and looked away. "...s'not like I invented the tale or anything..." he mumbled the last part while looking away.

"Really? You didn't just make it up on the spot?" Otae asked with a raised eyebrow at him.

"No, i-it's always been like this. When you suggested it I remembered this one. Yeah. Anyway let's get going. Where was I- " He got back into his narrating mode. "Oh, yeah. So, there was this amazing knight in the village. One day one of the villagers spread the news to all the inhabitants that the prince in the far, far away castle had been kidnapped by the scary wizard. The king was so desperate to have his son back that he promised to reward greatly whoever brought his son home. Many people began their journey to rescue the prince, but they never returned."

By this point, not only the kids but the adults as well were raptured by the story.

"The knight felt like he had to try too, so he began his search for the prince with his loyal horse. A giant, white horse."

Sadaharu 'awf-ed' happily.

"The journey was long and it lasted a few days. But during the afternoon of the last one the knight stopped by a river to drink some water and he saw a lady there, she had a long pink dress and her hair was the colour of chocolate."

Otae smiled a little at him.

"But what caught the knight's attention was the that the lady was crying. He asked her why and she said it was because when she had leaned into the river to drink her necklace fell in the water. It was very precious to her and she was upset. The knight offered to help her and he dived inside the river, looking for it for the remainder of the day and he finally found it. The lady was so happy the knight had found her precious necklace that she gave him two gifts. A sword and a shield."

The kids let out a 'oooh' and Gintoki smiled a little.

"The lady told him that they were special and he should use them only when he really needed to. The knight was going to thank her but she had already disappeared. The next day he carried on with his journey and he finally arrived at the right place, a big cave. The knight left his loyal horse outside to wait for him and walked into it. At first it was dark, but then it suddenly got brighter and he noticed the entry was made of ice. When the knight took a step the ice turned sharp and it started falling from the ceiling!"

The kids startled and Sougo hugged Otae tighter. He had to admit he was having a little too much fun telling this story.

"But the knight was able to protect himself with his new shield! A white light shined from it, melting away all the ice. And he was able to continue."

The kids slumped in relief.

"Once the knight was out from the melted part of the cave he found himself in front of the dark magician."

Shinpachi's eyes widened and Kagura was eating her snack more excitedly. "The dark magician!" The little boy whisper-yelled and Gintoki nodded solemnly at him.

"And the dark magician, once he saw the knight, started laughing." Gintoki cleared his throat, trying to make a low, creepy voice. "'Ahahah! I see you have come this far you stupid knight, but you won't be able to rescue the prince! Many tried before you and they are all my prisoners now!' And behind him a cage appeared with all the people that had tried to save the prince before him. But the knight didn't let that get to him, he had said he would save the prince and that was what he was going to do. They started their duel then. His enemy was very powerful and used strong spells but the knight was able to defend himself. After missing every time he launched a curse the magician got angry. 'I will turn you into a statue, that way you won't be able to move anymore and will remain my prisoner forever. Ahahah!'"

The kids gasped.

"From the magician's hands a dark aura came out, surrounding everything and the magician pronounced his spell against the knight. But the knight held onto the sword tightly, and much like with the shield, a white light enveloped the blade. The sword reflected the spell and the magician was the one who was hit, turning into a statue. All around them the cave slowly disappeared and all the people kept captive were released. Suddenly a light blue sky was above the knight and miles and miles of green grass extended in front of him. He found himself alone at first, but in the distance the knight saw something. He ran until he found out what it was. The knight saw the prince inside a prison made of ice that slowly dissolved. The prince was free."

The kids and Otae cheered and Gintoki didn't miss the hint of a smile that passed over Hijikata, even if he tried to cover it. He couldn't help but smile a little himself.

"When the knight saw the prince he thought... he was the most beautiful person he had ever seen." Gintoki's voice came out softer than he intended to. "The prince was happy to be finally free and he wanted to thank his saviour, but when he looked him in the eyes the prince became sad. The knight noticed it and asked him why he was upset. The prince said that he was because the knight hadn't fallen in love with him for who he was inside but for what he was outside and that it was the curse from the dark magician. The knight smiled then, the prince asked the knight why he was happy. The knight told him that the curse didn't exist anymore, since the magician had turned into a statue his magic had also disappeared and he was looking at him that way not because he had fallen in love with what he saw outside, but with what he had seen inside, he was able to really see the prince. His kindness, his hope, his joy when he was with his friends, and also his loneliness inside that empty castle. Everything. And he had fallen in love with every single aspect of it. The prince was stunned, it was the first time someone had ever told him something like that and he started crying. The knight, worried, asked the prince why he was crying, afraid that he might have done something wrong. But the prince smiled and told him that his tears were from happiness."

Gintoki's gaze moved to Hijikata then, who was looking right back. He took a silent, deep breath. "The knight felt something then, like the missing part inside of him was finally found. And that was the prince's heart. All that time the prince hadn't been the only one alone, the knight had been too. But now that his heart was beating alongside the prince's one he felt his emptiness fill. The knight confessed to the prince he had never wanted the prize the king had promised, he had come to save him because he had felt something inside connecting him to the prince and it was more powerful than any spell the wizard could have used. Now that he was with the prince he finally understood what it was. The same happened to the prince too, he finally knew what it was like to be really loved and to love, because the prince felt that deep connection too. The knight was finally happy, because what he had really needed was..."

Gintoki hadn't noticed he had cut himself off from staring at Hijikata until he heard Sougo's voice.

"...what?" The little boy asked curious.

Gintoki blinked once, twice and answered, not averting his gaze from Hijikata once. "...It was to be saved."

And Hijikata was speechless. The way Gintoki's eyes were boring into him felt far too complicated for this to be a simple bedtime story. Hijikata had been through a lot the past hours, they all had and he had felt angry, frustrated, anxious, scared, hopeless and then relieved. But what he felt right now... he couldn't put a name to it, he just knew that it was different from anything he had ever felt. And Gintoki was making him feel it. And his eyes, they were always soft with the kids but now Gintoki still had that same expression while looking at him and... Hijikata felt. He didn't know what it was, not fully, but he let himself feel and truthfully it was liberating.

Hijikata hadn't thought about the possibility that the knight would need saving, simply because he was always the strong one. The one who defeated dragons and saved people and still had a smile on his face. And until then Hijikata hadn't really given much thought about what could be hidden in that smile. But now, looking at Gintoki, Hijikata thought that if the knight needed it the prince would save him. As many times as he needed and wanted him to.

"Was the prince able to save the knight in the end?" The question tumbled out of his mouth before he had time to try and word it in a different way, because it felt like too much to ask. Even though something gnawed at him about the fact that he needed to know Gintoki's opinion on this. But Gintoki-

"Yeah. He was." 

Gintoki smiled. At him. And- oh.

Had it always been so difficult to breathe?

"The prince saved the knight and they fell in love all over again. After that they finally returned to the castle. The prince was able to be around everyone now and he made a lot of new friends, he helped who needed it and was always kind and fair, people this time loved him for who he really was. But no one loved him more than the knight, and the prince didn't love anyone more than his knight. They lived together and happily for a very long time." Gintoki finished his story.

Hijikata was brought back in the real world when he heard some noise and he saw the kids and Otae clapping.

"Yay!"

"'Pily!"

"Hurrah!"

Gintoki grinned. "What can I say? I have a talent for this. I was probably a famous storyteller in a past life or something." He joked and Shinpachi jumped onto him while laughing. "O-Oi! Don't harm the star of the show, I'm precious, you know? Oh, hey, that rhymed!"

The other two kids and Sadaharu joined them too and it turned out into a game of who made him laugh the most. Hijikata watched the scene, feeling at ease.

"Not bad. The story I mean. Don't you think so?" It was Otae- he hadn't even noticed when she got here - her words and the  way  she said them made Hijikata's face feel a little warm.

"I-I don't know. As long as they liked it." Hijikata mumbled and pointed at the kids with a nod of his head, trying to appear aloof.

"Of course you don't." She smiled her knowing smile, but didn't say anything more and honestly Hijikata was glad for that.

She stayed close to him and looked at what was going on, chuckling from time to time. Right now all of them felt like a reassuring presence in his life, they certainly had come a long way. He let out a long sigh. This felt-all of this felt new, and good. And it made him feel... happy, seeing that all of them were. He sighed again. It had been a long and exhausting night, he wanted to sleep, more than ever now, and not think about anything else but being with all of them.

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

 

Gintoki was the last one to fall asleep, his eyes fixed on Hijikata's face. They hadn't moved much from their positions during the story and now he and Hijikata were still fairly close. Close enough that Gintoki could see his eyelids slightly flutter in his sleep. To be honest he hadn't thought about telling that kind of story, something with a 'happily ever after' maybe, but not with that much detail.

Although when he had imagined Hijikata and himself as the main characters he couldn't help it, the words came out of his mouth before he could think them over. And he had seen how Hijikata had looked at him, it had made shivers run up and down his spine. He figured maybe it had been a way to let some of his feelings out before he exploded, without the other man noticing. Thankfully he hadn't.

Gintoki sighed, he thought about everything that had happened tonight and he was really glad they were all here right now. He glanced around at the kids sleeping peacefully, knowing that if he wanted to touch them he could just reach his hand out and that calmed him, a lot. It had been a day full of emotions and at last he was feeling it, his eyes were getting heavy.

Facing the other samurai once again he also thought that if he wanted to touch him all he had to do was reach out and that made him feel... things. Gintoki felt his wound pulsing in the place his lips had touched him. He could still feel the softness of Hijikata's mouth leaving it on fire and expanding into every part of him. And right now he felt like a piece of paper left to burn in a chimney until it disintegrated.

Gintoki had never thought how good it would feel to let himself burn for someone. Not until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~°☆▪¤♡♡¤▪☆°~   
> Abilities of the children if anyone's interested:
> 
> Shinpachi: super intelligence, ability to learn anything he wants in a short period of time, likes inventing stuff
> 
> Personality and thoughts as a baby: excited 24/7, not scared of anything, what others consider as something serious he considers it as something funny, loves challenges, likes being at the center of attention, has a healthy (in his opinion) obsession with winning, likes to have the last word on everything
> 
> Kagura: ability to eat whatever she wants (like that's new!) including poisonous and intoxicating substances without side effects, her usual strength is doubled since the transformation, can induce people to do what she wants with her eyes
> 
> Personality and thoughts as a baby: hungry all the time, gets bored easily especially if there isn't food around, doesn't really like to fight but enjoys having the upper hand with her inhuman strength, has actually considered the possibility of eating people she dislikes, likes the attention of people, it's not that she doesn't like Sakamoto but she finds him incredibly annoying, on the other end she likes Takasugi a lot
> 
> Sougo: heightened senses, can also learn whatever he wants when he wants to, earns people's trust with only a look, can manipulate people's minds but is too afraid to do so
> 
> Personality and thoughts as a baby: sensitive, polite, likes helping others, doesn't like attention, is scared of someone or something he considers a threat, every member of his new formed family can calm him down when he's upset, Kondo too, very shy, awfully honest but will lie if Shinpachi or Kagura ask him to, let's be honest he's a cutie
> 
> Each one of them considers the other two as more than siblings, they would do anything for each other.
> 
> \- °•○●○•° -
> 
> On a random note I thought about the Joui 4 being parents a lot (maybe in another universe) and these are my final thoughts:
> 
> Gintoki would be the laid back parent. Seemingly lazy at times but giving his children anything they would need. Maybe not saying his feelings out loud but showing them in gestures. Cooking for them and buying and sharing his sweets. Also watching cartoons with them or reading them Jump in funny voices.
> 
> Katsura would be doting and attentive, showering his children with affection and paying attention to the smallest details because 'they can't eat that, it's too much for their little tummies' Buying matching shirts and far more toys than need, freaking out for the tiniest injuries.
> 
> Sakamoto would be cool about it, taking them on trips to see the world and on every ride at the amusement park. Buying them a lot of food and literally anything they ask. Reading them funny stories late at night or cuddling them if they can't sleep, also giving them anything they want to eat and giving them tips about how to avoid places that make you throw up, him being the one who throws up in the end.
> 
> Takasugi would be surprisingly caring with his children, showing affection because it's alright to do that if it's them, secretly buying them toys and making them find those later as a surprise when he had said he couldn't buy the toys in the first place, letting them sleep in bed with him anytime they want even if they have a room, and the other three dads would tease him and he would threaten to reveal one of their deepest secrets in front of their kids if they didn't shut up about it, like 'Gintoki have you told your kids that time when you..'
> 
> And everything would be fine and well.
> 
> I'm sorry if I'm focusing too much on the baby situation but I feel like sometimes there is too much angst and drama and as you probably noticed from this story I LOVE FLUFF and this is what I WANT AND NEED. I just want for all of them to have a happy ending and live happily ever after... is that too much to ask for? °(;_;)° T_T  
>  


	17. Hang On It's A Crazy Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For whoever wanted a jealous Hijikata I'm sorry it took me so long to write about it, I honestly thought I would be able to do it sooner.
> 
> This chapter (divided in two) is dedicated to Cryptanthus. I really needed to read those words right when you wrote them. Thank you.

 

 **Day**   **7**   **(Final day)**

 

Hijikata just finished talking with one of his subordinates outside of the Yorozuya's apartment. Even if the kidnapping had happened almost two days ago there was no telling that it wouldn't happen again, so he had to be  _ready_  at any given moment. And with the main culprit still wandering somewhere in the universe he had to be prepared for whatever might happen.

As he watched one of his men leave a small noise traveled to his ears and alerted him of the presence of another person. When he turned around he saw it was the one and only, Otose. She was opening up her bar and grey smoke was coming out from the burnt tip of her cigarette, held between her long and steady fingers.

Now his was something he wasn't  _ready_  for.

It caused a spark of anxiety in him. Otose glanced at him from her peripheral and nodded once, fixing her gaze in front of her on the almost empty street while it seemed she was taking a break before starting her business. Just that nod- nothing more, nothing less. It should have been good, it should have at least eased some of the tension off of Hijikata. But it didn't. He honestly didn't know what to do.

The guilt crept over him with hard claws and sharp teeth, not letting him go- rightfully so, in his opinion. He wasn't able to face her after what had happened to the kids. When Otose had ushered them in after their discovery of the missing children, Hijikata, in all his agonizing fury, had dared to steal a glance at her. And he had felt utterly miserable, because unmistakable concern had been etched deeply in her features. During that brief moment, when he had had time to reflect upon it, Hijikata had noticed the way she had tried to be strong, keeping her composure to not further upset any of them.

Much like Gintoki seemed to do.

It had strained something inside him and after the phone call from Kondo he had needed to get away from that. The guilt had been too heavy to bear. Otose was practically the kids' grandmother and he had let something like that happen, he had let the children be taken away.

It was still difficult facing Gintoki and Otae, the kids too, (strangely enough also Sadaharu), but with her Hijikata felt more than ashamed. He is the Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi for crying out loud! And still he wasn't able to prevent a case of abduction from happening. And not just any case but a specific, personal one. He was furious with himself. He honestly just wanted to crawl into a hole, be buried there and never come out. That is how wrong it felt. How wrong  _he_  felt. If anything had happened to the three of them then- Hijikata's hands tightened into fists.

But it wasn't the right thing to do. Not only because he was the Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi but also because he was someone who had a duty right now: to protect the kids in his care and never let anything bad happen to them. Not again. He was a man who had made a mistake and now he had to accept the consequences. So, as bad as that was going to be, he was going to face the problem and not run from it.

With a confidence that was instilled in him years ago, more because of necessity rather than any other reason, he walked the short distance to the elderly woman. With his back straight and his strides long, careful and repetitive, he approached her. When he was only a few feet away he stopped abruptly and bowed down low.

Otose was surprised by his behaviour, not having expected it in the least. She let the inhaled smoke out and looked at him with a hint of confusion.

"Otose-San... I apologize." Hijikata's voice felt loud in the quiet neighbourhood. The breeze ruffled his hair slightly, his fringe prickled softly at his forehead, the shame was still burning in his gut and the beginning of a cold sweat was forming on his temples. "I know it can't be excused in any way but I am truly sorry. I should have never lowered my guard and the moment I did the-... the kids were taken away. If only I had been more careful and responsible none of this would have happened. I could have spared everyone this experience if it weren't for my incompetence." He stood back up and with the courage he didn't feel looked her straight in the eyes. Her face was an unreadable mask.

It almost felt like Gintoki had perfected his from her.

"I know it doesn't hold any value but... I really am sorry." He finished quietly, and in his mind lamely.

She regarded him for a few seconds with that same impassive expression from moments before. Being scrutinized by her, not knowing what was going on inside her head while she analyzed him, it was probably one of the most frightful and nerve-wracking experiences Hijikata had ever had in his life. A small part of him wondered if Gintoki had ever been in his place and, if so, how he had reacted. However his thoughts were quickly distorted because Otose... huffed.

And she started laughing.

What?

Hijikata was so taken aback that he almost didn't notice the tension slowly melting from his body and the heavy weight settled in his stomach becoming somewhat lighter. When Otose composed herself again she inhaled once from the stick in her hand. Hijikata was divided between wanting the single drag to continue forever so he wouldn't hear what she was going to say or wanting her to exhale the smoke in record speed so he could know what she thought.

She slowly turned away to let the smoke out in a silvery, disgruntled puff above their heads and fixed her gaze on him again. Hijikata distantly pondered over the fact that even if he could smell the smoke only faintly it was one of those rare occasions where it did nothing to soothe his nerves, although he had to admit he didn't feel quite as strung out as before.

"You are certainly as fair as Gintoki described you."

Hijikata's brain stopped working for a few seconds, not truly getting the meaning of what she was saying but lingering on a few words only because... Gintoki had talked about him with Otose?

He felt an uncharacteristic curiosity take over him. Had he been mentioned only this week when he had 'moved in' with Sougo? Or was it even before then? And what exactly had Gintoki said about him? The onslaught of questions kept on coming inside his head.

Hijikata didn't realize how Otose's gaze had softened a little when she saw what effect only pronouncing Gintoki's name had on him. After another drag she decided to interrupt his internal monologue.

"Do you really think this was your fault? That it happened only because it was a bad mishap on your part?"

Hijikata blinked back to reality and when her words sank in he nodded, almost robotically. Yes, he honestly thought it was because of that.

Otose closed her eyes and clicked her tongue. She let out a sigh and slowly shook her head and Hijikata felt his face burn slightly in embarrassment because it felt like one of those scenes where the mother gently scolded the son for something he had done, and it was strange thinking of himself in that situation with the old woman.

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

 

Gintoki had once told Otose how the sense of duty of the Shinsengumi's Vice Commander was annoying (though the fondness had been difficult to miss, no matter how hard he tried to conceal it) but she hadn't really caught the meaning behind his words.

Not until now, at least.

The expression the Vice Chief had was the same as Gintoki and Otae's. They had been feeling this way too. She had noticed when she had visited them the previous day. Just a few hours after the kids had been brought home safe and sound she had decided to go and see them around the afternoon. And it was the day she had given off to Catherine while she had told Tama she wouldn't need her help until the evening. She was pretty sure that the ladies would insist to come with her too but that could wait until later, she had something she had to do alone first.

Once inside the apartment she saw the children were happily playing as if nothing had happened, while the adults' guilt flew off of their bodies in steams every time they so much as glanced at the little ones. It was as hard to miss as a pink elephant in the room.

Taking matters in her own hands she had sat them down and slowly brought up the topic, letting them say what they thought, or simply expressing themselves with their actions (this was more of Gintoki's case). They both needed it, it was clear they hadn't talked much about it after the kids had been rescued. And if they had they had probably only exchanged a few words, not wanting to upset or burden the other any further.

Otose had sighed exasperatedly.

Seriously, couldn't these kids just live happily for once? Sometimes she really felt like they had the world against them. Not only had bad things happened to both, but they beat themselves over it as if it had been their fault. It was in moments like these that Otose recognized Otae was as strong and stubborn as Gintoki. Each trying to take the blame and shoulder everything on their own when things went downhill.

She had glanced at Shinpachi out of the corner of her eye, the baby was showing a little toy to the other two. The care Otae showed with him now was the same she did when he was his normal, sixteen years old self. She knew the girl had been doing this practically her whole life, not once complaining about having to take care of her little brother or raising him. No matter how hard it might have been, or still was.

On the other hand Gintoki was the same with Kagura. He might whine here and there but it was as clear as the light of the day how much he cared for her, how much he didn't want to give her up. And having to take care about someone while he still was learning how to do so again wasn't easy. None of this was, so Otose could really say she was happy they had met and could count on each other now to lessen their burden. And they had her too, of course.

When they had finished venting their frustrations she finally told them what they needed to hear, that it wasn't their fault and that beating themselves over it was useless. Not only it wouldn't change what had already happened but the kids, sooner or later, would sense it and think they might have done something wrong.

To be fair it wasn't like Otose herself didn't feel any type of guilt, she had been only a few feet away and still didn't notice or hear anything. But, unlike them, she had years of experience behind her, she knew when to blame herself by now and when to let go. And she knew that sometimes these types of situations couldn't be prevented, no matter how hard one tried.

And that was exactly what she explained to them, until she was sure the meaning of her words wouldn't escape from their brains. She was especially looking at Gintoki. When she finished Otose felt satisfied in noticing Otae's dull eyes turning brighter and Gintoki's hunched shoulders losing the tension.

She stayed a little more, even playing with the kids and listening to whatever they told her, most of the excited words unclear. With Otae hugging her tightly in gratitude and Gintoki's small but warm and real smile she then left the apartment.

However there was something she had noticed and that was the Shinsengumi officer missing. After what had happened she was sure the three adults would have been glued to the children. And even if they had to work she was sure it could have waited after the rough night they had had, or at least it could have been brought to them.

Unless he was doing it on purpose.

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

 

Which brought them to right now. What she had the previous day had been just a doubt. A doubt that today had resolved into the truth. He had been avoiding them on purpose and the cause was the guilt.

Otose sighed again.

It seemed like Gintoki and Otae's stubbornness could be rivaled after all. Kids these days, trying to do everything on their own. Oh well, she was probably getting too old for this, but no matter, she was going to tell him what she told the other two. As she had previously thought it was only a matter of time before the officer became part of the family- not because of the children but because of Gintoki.

Gintoki's feelings were glaringly obvious, it didn't matter how much that stupid boy had tried to hide them from her in the beginning and how h e still did, she knew that once Gintoki got attached to someone he wouldn't let them go. Shinpachi and Kagura were living proof of that, and so many more, herself included, she thought with a small smile.

And now, seeing this young man- his eyes showed traces of another boy who had to grow up too quickly- swallow his pride (which no doubt was on par with Gintoki's one, another thing they had in common) and ask for her forgiveness, how could she not accept him? She was sure that in the long run he would only help Gintoki and maybe give him that peace that he so much deserved.

Otose looked at the man in front of her with unwavering eyes as she spoke again. "Let me get this right. Since you thought this was all your fault you have been working relentlessly, avoiding the other two and also beating yourself over it for the past two days. Is that correct?" She still asked in the end, even if they both knew that wasn't really a question.

Hijikata had his head lowered and this time he was embarassed at having been caught, he took a deep breath that did nothing to give him the courage that he needed, and lifted his gaze only slightly, looking at her. Since there was no point in lying or trying to hide when he had decided to be honest in the first place he gave a shaky nod. If Hijikata could have read people's thoughts he would know how much he appeared to Otose as the young boy she had seen only moments prior, resembling the one she still saw in Gintoki.

Otose gave a light tap to her cigarette, the ashes falling on the ground. "I am sure that in your line of work you might have encountered cases like this one. It's something that unfortunately happens often, to a lot of families too. Then let me ask you, do you think that they are bad parents for letting it happen?"

Hijikata's eyebrows furrowed as he pondered over her words. It was true, it had happened before. The Shinsengumi wasn't always involved with these types of cases, the local police would be called on it first and if the situation was particularly difficult they would intervene. But sometimes when the amanto were the culprits the Shinsengumi would be up and ready. And Hijikata had seen the look on the parents, siblings and friends' faces when that happened. The sadness, anguish and the feeling of utter hopelessness.

And even if he made it one of his priorities to maintain detached professionalism and not get involved emotionally (because more times than not that ended badly, he knew that first-hand), at times it just hit him. These strangers that came to ask for help, their stories, their emotions, it was this storm that passed through him. And he couldn't help but sympathize with them, hoping to be able to give them what they needed. But he had never thought it was their fault.

How could he? None of them had done anything wrong, it was just that evil people- and evil aliens- were out there. In the blink of an eye they could destroy you and everything you cared about. But during those times not once had he blamed who had come seeking for help.

His gaze fell on the woman again, having spaced out for a moment. "...no." Otose's eyebrow raised and Hijikata knew what she wanted to say, but this time he didn't think what had happened was the case. "But-"

Before he could continue she interrupted him. "No 'but'. This is the way it is. You didn't do anything wrong and you should stop thinking otherwise." Then she narrowed her eyes at him. "If you really think that you are responsible, doesn't it mean that the other two are also at fault?"

Hijikata's eyes widened and his answer came tumbling out of him before he even had time to process it. "No! They didn't do anything wrong! Gintoki and Otae have taken care of the kids since the beginning, they have always been very careful and a great help. They were also the ones to rescue them so...-" Hijikata stopped himself.

Otose smiled smugly at having her point finally getting across. "So they can't be blamed for what happened." She finished for him. "In the same way in which you can't."

Hijikata's mouth snapped shut. He understood what she was saying, he did, but he still couldn't shake off the hopelessness. The feeling that if he had just been more aware, if he just had reacted fast enough, if he hadn't-

"It's alright."

Hijikata's thoughts altered at her words. He looked at her, a little disoriented and lost. Otose took a drag from her cigarette again and let out the smoke in a long breath, smoke that by now Hijikata craved, and she went on.

"You are allowed to feel this way. It wasn't your fault, but that doesn't mean you can't feel bad about it. The contrary would be worrying." She looked at him with the hint of a reassuring smile before seriousness took over her features again. "However those kids are your responsibility now and you have to be strong for them. So feel as bad as you want here as long as you make sure you put on a smile when you are up there."

Hijikata's breath hitched slightly in his throat. That was right, he was now responsible for the three kids and it didn't matter how he felt, he had to be there for them. But... there was this voice in the back of his mind that kept telling him he didn't deserve it. Still, the older woman's words repeated in his head and for a moment he let himself think that it really was alright. That what happened was out of his hands.

As if on autopilot another string of protests built in his throat, ready to burst out. But as he looked at Otose they quickly died right then and there, because this time it wasn't a hard stare or a reprimanding look she was giving, instead she was observing him with what Hijikata could only describe as... kindness.

He didn't feel deserving of it but his shoulders still slumped in relaxation and his breath left him in easier puffs. It was in that moment that Otose smiled, really smiled, and Hijikata felt... he felt like he had somehow done something right.

"You are good for them."

He blinked, surprised at the statement. And he felt himself becoming slightly red from embarrassment because for a ridiculous moment he was somehow convinced that 'them' didn't include the kids only. The only thing he was able to offer in response was a nod, at which she chuckled. Otose put out the cigarette and regarded him for a moment, then smiled again.

"Stop beating yourself so much about it because you are doing well."

To say Hijikata had not expected that would be an understatement. He had just had the impression a second ago but did he  _really_  manage to do something good? There was still a thread of doubts holding him back from welcoming the words completely, but from what he had seen the elderly woman wasn't someone who lied. And what reason would she have to lie to him anyway? So for now he decided to just... accept the words. Hijikata exhaled slowly and he couldn't help it as his mouth formed a small smile. In that moment, after everything that had happened, he felt... relieved.

"Have you eaten yet?" Otose asked him then and Hijikata started a little.

"Uh..." He had the decency to look sheepish.

Otose's eyes narrowed. "When was the last time you ate?"

Ah, he had been caught. These past few days he was so overwhelmed with the guilt that he had, well, forgotten to eat. He couldn't even remember when his last meal had been, it was just something that had completely disappeared from his mind. He heard Otose sigh. He was almost convinced she would start telling (scolding) him how important food was, especially now with everything that had happened, but instead she surprised him once again.

"Come in, then." She nodded with her head at the small bar.

Huh?

He looked at her again as she was walking toward it to open the door.

"You are going to need the energy if you have to put up with three infants plus an idiot." She continued with a little smirk.

Hijikata stammered for a little before he abruptly closed his mouth shut, again, and nodded curtly. "Thanks." He whispered, his voice coming out quietly.

"Don't mention it." She waved her hand dismissively and motioned for him to follow inside, then proceeded to call out for someone. Tama, was it?

Hijikata looked at the entrance of the bar and suddenly he thought that Gintoki was lucky to have someone like her in his life. He took a step forward and let his feet guide him inside. He felt so much lighter now, it was as if someone had emptied all the heaviness inside his heart, that someone being Otose.

And as he took a seat Hijikata thought that, right now, he felt lucky too.

 

* * *

 

 

Gintoki had woken up a while ago. He had decided to stay in bed for a little more but when sleep didn't take over him again he figured he would just get up. His first stop was the kitchen. He didn't notice Shinpachi walking behind him, trying to copy him.

Gintoki took a carton of strawberry milk from the fridge. He didn't notice Shinpachi between his legs taking his own little bottle of milk too.

Gintoki then closed the door of the fridge and walked to the living room while drinking his favourite flavored milk. He didn't notice Shinpachi following behind him and raising his bottle so high he almost fell backwards as he kept on drinking.

Gintoki burped and Shinpachi did too. That is when Gintoki turned around and saw the little boy.

"When did you get here?" He asked surprised.

Otae, who had been sat on the couch cuddling Sougo while Kagura was laying on the floor, she looked quite comfortable to be there, answered him instead.

"He has been following you since you got up." She smiled. "That was amusing. And honestly a little worrying." The brunette added as an afterthought.

Shinpachi giggled at Gintoki's confused expression. The Yorozuya boss bent down and patted his head, making him giggle more.

"I'm such a good example." Gintoki nodded to himself.

"No, you are not." Otae cut in.

"Yeah, I am." He stated affronted, looking back at her.

She stared at him unimpressed. "You made them try lemons for your own entertainment."

 

_Flashback:_

_ "Okay, now you just have to take this in your hand and bite into it, you understand?" The silver haired man explained slowly to the three kids as three pairs of eyes were watching him intently. _

_ Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura and Sougo were in the kitchen after the samurai had had the brilliant idea of making them react to the acidic fruit. Since they were kids right now they didn't remember how lemons tasted, right? And everyone knew that watching kids react to the taste of lemons for the first time was hilarious, so Gintoki had wanted to do that. _

_The three kids nodded. After exchanging a look in mutual understanding they curiously bit into the fruit, simultaneously._

_ Shinpachi was the first to react. There was a grimace etched so deep in the little boy's face the samurai was almost afraid it would be etched in there permanently. _

_ "Bwha! _

_ He threw the slice of lemon in his hand across the room. It landed on the wall, splattering against it and falling in a pathetic mess on the floor as little Shinpachi quickly downed his bottle of milk that Gintoki had brought beforehand. And Gintoki burst out laughing. _

_ On the other hand Sougo's expression remained blank for a few seconds. Then, as if in slow motion, it scrunched up. His button nose curled in distaste and his mouth formed odd shapes, resembling a fish, as he closed his eyes tightly and shook his head quickly from side to side. As if his head going back and forth would get rid of the taste. He let the lemon fall from his hand and, much like his little friend, he washed the taste away with milk. _

_ Kagura instead frowned. As soon as she bit into the fruit her eyebrows knitted together and she shuddered a little, pulling the lemon away from her as much as she could. But she didn't let it go, she was watching it curiously. A few seconds passed, as if she was debating with herself, then she slowly brought it close to her once again and took another bite. She cringed and quickly drank from her bottle but then she blinked, twice, and ate the entire thing in her hand. She washed the taste away with more milk but she proceeded to take Sougo's slice, which had fallen on the table, and ate that too. At one point she tried to get down from her high chair to take Shinpachi's slice too. _

_ By that point Gintoki had doubled over from the laughter, he found their expressions just too funny. Of course he had recorded everything. He was probably going to show it to Katsura at some point, maybe Sakamoto too. _

_End of Flashback._

 

"I watched that video so many times it's not even funny anymore." Gintoki commented with a little grin as he remembered the children's faces.

Otae raised an eyebrow.

He snorted in laughter. "I'm just kidding, it's still pretty funny."

Otae sighed. Of course she would have stopped him if she had known what he had been doing, but she had only found them later. Gintoki practically laying on the table laughing, Shinpachi and Sougo grimacing and Kagura on the floor munching.

"You really have a way with kids." She murmured sarcastically as she shook her head.

Gintoki nodded at her words, almost proud.

"And by that I mean the wrong way that no one should ever use." She clarified.

Gintoki frowned. Then thought about it and yeah, she was probably right. He still didn't see her point though.

"I don't see your point." He repeated his thought.

Otae deadpanned. "You are not a good example."

"Just let me live my dreams for once woman!"

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

 

The front door opened and slided close soon after, some shuffling, quiet footsteps and another presence joined them in the living room.

"DADA!"

Their voices resounded throughout the apartment and Shinpachi, Kagura and Sougo walked (and crawled) to Hijikata.

"Oi, oi, oi, do you want my ears to fall off or something? And why are you so loud with him but you ignore me?" Gintoki asked as he crossed his arms and looked away annoyed.

The kids ignored him.

Otae chuckled. "Why Gin-San, are you jealous?"

Gintoki frowned. "Pff, as if. C'mon, we all know I'm the better parent here."

"You made them eat lemons." She reminded him unimpressed.

"Yeah. Again, what's your point?"

Otae sighed annoyed.

Hijikata smiled a bit at the display and then turned his attention to the kids. "Hey." He uttered quietly and they giggled, halfway between trying to hug him or pat him, Kagura was even smothering his hair.

Hijikata still felt remorseful about the events that had taken place only a couple dozen hours ago, but he had to admit it wasn't as bad as before. And after his chat with Otose, which turned lighter inside the bar, the claws clenching his gut had loosened almost completely. Now seeing the little faces radiating happiness made him feel at ease, more than he had these past two days.

"Good morning."

He looked up at Otae's voice, she had a soft, sweet smile plastered on as she greeted him. His eyes strayed to Gintoki's face, which was turned to the side in annoyance but it seemed to be more playful than anything else.

His lungs filled with relief because they weren't angry at him.

After they had come home and Gintoki had told them that bedtime story (which Hijikata tried not to think about how it was still somehow stuck in his brain) they had fallen asleep for a few hours. It had been maybe five in the morning when they had gotten back and he had woken up somewhere around noon.

Then everything had caught up with him.

Hijikata couldn't bear to stay at the apartment, stare at their faces or look into their eyes after what had happened. So he had decided to go back to the Shinsengumi headquarters, he still had things to take care of anyway. He had come back, of course, and Kondo had joined him too when he had, but he spent the majority of the previous day away and stayed only for a few minutes at a time.

And he had been here again, already late in the night, slept for a few hours, then he was gone as soon as the sky had been light enough. So it was fair to say he hadn't seen the six of them (Sadaharu too, who was sleeping Hijikata noted) for a whole day because as much as worry still gnawed at the back of his mind the blame had weighed him down more.

And now seeing them here, behaving normally, well as 'normal' as the past six days had muted into for them, made something pull inside of him, at his heart. Because even if Gintoki had reassured him, even if by now he knew what kind of person Otae was and that she would never hold him at fault for what had happened, he couldn't help but be surprised at their lack of anger towards him after convincing himself he was the one to blame.

His voice came out softer than he expected, probably from the relief he was feeling, and the small smile was still tugging at his lips. "Mornin'." He greeted back quietly.

Otae's smile widened a little while Gintoki's eyes, only for a moment, softened as he looked at him from his peripheral. Hijikata didn't know why but that gesture made his heart skip a beat. He lowered his gaze.

"And now that we are all here how about some breakfast?" Otae suggested happily.

 

* * *

 

 

Even if Hijikata had already eaten he agreed without batting an eyelid. Although he only had coffee with some mayonnaise on it, which Gintoki commented on, but no further questions were asked. And he was glad because he didn't know if he had it in him to tell them that he already had breakfast and consequently talk about his conversation with Otose.

But during the meal- courtesy of Tama, she had been doing the cooking, along with a bunch of chores since the kids were found to let the 'parents' rest as much as possible- Otae's sudden words made Gintoki almost choke on his food. Hijikata wasn't far behind.

They looked at each other, then back at her and asked at the same time. "...The amusement park?"

"Yes." Otae answered firmly. She wanted to bring the three little kids to the amusement park since it was their last day as, well, little kids.

After he downed his glass of water Gintoki scratched at his scalp, feeling at loss on what to do, and he looked at Hijikata for help. It seemed he was in his same position.

"Don't you think that's a little-"

Otae cut Gintoki off before he could finish. "I know what you are thinking. But it is not fair if we cope the children up here after what... happened. There are still so many things to do, to see. Besides the Shinsengumi can come with us and stay in close proximity if anything were to... disrupt our day." She glanced over at the Vice-Commander, hopefully.

"Well..." Hijikata began but he didn't really know what to say.

On the one hand he too didn't want to let the kids locked up in the apartment as if it was a prison. On the other hand spending the day in an amusement park, with plenty of people around, it could be risky. Otae's eyes were pleading him but he didn't know what to do.

She cast her head down and spoke in a lower voice. "I don't want their last memory to be about... that." A slight frown took over her face. "I want them to have fun and if possible forget what happened... so, please..."

Gintoki and Hijikata glanced at each other again. Then they looked at the kids. Shinpachi was dangling his legs back and forth as he was saying something to an attentive Sougo while Kagura had her hands deep in her plate. And they all looked happy, their voices filling up the room, which was what the three grown ups wanted. Gintoki and Hijikata exchanged another look. They sighed and then both nodded.

"Yeah/Alright." They agreed at the same time.

The smile Otae gave them was so bright it was enough to ease them, making them give her a small one in return.

"Thank you." She said sincerely.

Just then they heard some quiet barks. Their attention was brought to Sadaharu, the giant dog had woken up a little after Hijikata had arrived and he was eating next to them. Or had been eating because someone wasn't letting him.

"Kagura no! That's Sadaharu's food!" Gintoki called out to the little girl, who had almost her entire arm down the fluffy dog's bowl.

Kagura looked up at him for the whole length of a second then, almost in slow motion, she lifted her little hand to her face, opened her mouth and ate... whatever it was Sadaharu usually had. All the while chewing loudly, her eyebrows raised as if challenging, almost saying: 'And who is going to stop me? A peasant like you?'

"Seriously, who did she take her attitude from?" Gintoki asked appalled to no one in particular as he scratched his head.

"Yes, I wonder who indeed." Otae still answered, unimpressed.

Hijikata hid his snort behind a cough. Sougo looked at Kagura a little confused while Shinpachi snickered from the corner, finding the scene funny and a little disgusting as the little girl ate with her mouth open. But honestly, it wasn't the worst thing he had seen Kagura eat. It was one of the least, actually.

"No. Bad Kagura-Chan. Bad." Gintoki reprimanded her as he pointed at the little girl with his index finger.

Hijikata gave a small huff as he asked the other samurai. "What is she? A dog?"

Gintoki blinked at him, as if the answer was obvious. "Didn't you see what she just did now? She's walking on her fours, eating dog food and mumbling instead of talking." He raised a brow. "So in this moment I'd say, yes, she is a dog."

"Gin-San." Otae uttered his name with a calm voice, her expression hidden behind her bangs. Gintoki and Hijikata almost braced themselves for a scolding on how he should never treat the little girl like an animal. But then the brunette raised her head and looked at him with determination. "She is not just any dog. I see her more like a cute, little Bichon Frise."

Hijikata's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the sudden words.

Gintoki blinked again and then he shook his head. "No, no, no, what are you saying? She is more like a Pomeranian."

"Uh, no?" Otae disagreed.

"Uh, yes?" Gintoki disagreed with her. "Just imagine her for a second like a cute, little Pomeranian. It's perfect. I know my stuff, I mean, I'm a dog owner." He shrugged confidently.

Otae crossed her arms as she replied. "Exactly. You own a dog and you still can't get it right."

"You don't even have a dog and you think you can talk?" Gintoki countered. "Actually, that's the reason why you don't have one."

Otae's eyes narrowed. "... What did you just say? You want to fight?"

Gintoki almost stood up. "Oh-ho, bring it on!"

Hijikata could only stare at the two as Shinpachi was apparently cheering them on and Sougo was watching curiously as he kept on munching on his breakfast.

Meanwhile Kagura had finished the whole bowl under Sadaharu's almost impressed stare.

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

Otae had also had the great idea to dress in different clothes than their usual ones. "This way it will be difficult to recognize us!" She had offered as an explanation. Gintoki suspected that wasn't really the reason. It was probably because Otae wanted to dress them up however she wanted now that she still had the chance.

Hijikata at first had seemed a tad opposed to the plan but as Otae explained her reasoning he started accepting it. He said he would still take his sword with him and if anyone had anything to say about it he would tell them he was an officer on an undercover mission. Well, Gintoki thought that was actually pretty close to the truth.

And now the silver haired samurai was studying the outfit the gorilla lady had picked for him and laid out on the couch for them to look at. It was a white button up shirt with light beige cargo pants and dark shoes. It seemed almost too much compared to his usual attire.

Gintoki pretended to consider it, even resting his chin between his fingers contemplatively. "Hmmm... I'm not going to wear that." He then stated.

Otae drew closer to him and whispered in his ear so no one else would hear. "Oh, really... because I think Hijikata might even *like* seeing you in different clothes than what he is used to. But if you don't want to, then alright, you don't have to change." She shrugged and looked away, the picture of innocence.

Gintoki made up his mind. "You know what? I'm going to try them on. Just 'cause a change once in a while it's okay. No other reason." He quickly blurted out as he hogged the outfit and practically ran to the bathroom to change.

Otae's smirk was already in place. "Ah-uh, no other reason you say."

When Gintoki appeared in the living room again he noted Otae had changed too. She had a white dress with coloured rose prints on, a hat that he was sure he had seen only rich women in dramas wear was perched atop her head, wavy hair falling on her shoulders and high heels that made her forehead level with his eyes when she usually reached just below his nose.

"A matter of incognito, huh?" Gintoki mused out loud. "Or are you just pretending to be a single mother enjoying life, waiting for some rich business man to sweep her off her feet and go live her best life somewhere on a yacht with him and his money."

Otae gasped.

"Ah-ha! I knew it!" He exclaimed with an accusing finger towards her.

"No...? I don't know what you are talking about." She answered as she looked away.

"Are you sure?" He asked pointedly.

She narrowed her eyes at him as she crossed her arms. "You seem to have thought about it in details. Admit it, this isn't the first time you think of made up scenarios."

"If you admit you dressed us up on purpose."

"I didn't."

"Or are you just going to stay behind with the kids while you pretend we are boyfriends on a date?" Gintoki asked suddenly, almost blushing himself at the thought of him and Hijikata in that situation.

Otae's eyes widened in shock as she gasped, again. "How did you know that?!"

"So this was your plan after all! Ha! Busted!" He exclaimed triumphantly while pointing accusingly at her, again.

The door of his room then slided open and out came Hijikata, with the three kids clinging onto him as if they were baby koalas (hey, he had to remember to tell this nickname to Otae) and Gintoki's mouth snapped shut.

He swallowed, suddenly feeling thirsty. And alright, Hijikata looked hot. He always did but today- Gintoki didn't understand, they were simple clothes, they shouldn't have the ability to make you look even  _better_  than you already were. Hijikata was practically wearing the same things he was, the difference was that his button up was blue, his pants were dark, so why did he look so... elegant? Like a celebrity that was going somewhere while paps were all over him taking pictures and- oh shit, was this what Sakamoto intended when he talked about seeing Hijikata as his favourite idol!?

And damn this woman! Otae knew exactly how to push his buttons!

With a not so subtle (and not so painless) jab in his waist from Otae's part, Gintoki snapped to focus again before his staring surpassed the amount that was acceptable between two men living together, raising three kids and apparently having nothing to do with each other apart from those facts. Not like Gintoki knew what was the acceptable amount to begin with. Because he never stared at Hijikata, so he wouldn't know. Nope. He never did. Just no.

"...Fine. I'm going to walk ahead with him at some point and leave you the kids so you can pretend that we're married or whatever." The silver haired samurai whispered under his breath in annoyance so only Otae would hear. More annoyed over the fact that he wasn't actually as annoyed as he was supposed to be. And that annoyed him.

The brunette smirked in glee. "Are you sure you are going to do that for me? Or are you doing it for yourself?" She raised an eyebrow teasingly.

"Don't push it." Gintoki muttered in warning. Actually she might be right, not like he would give her the satisfaction of knowing.

"Fine, fine." She amended but her grin didn't falter.

Thankfully Hijikata hadn't heard anything, too preoccupied with the clinging little monkeys (hey, this one was good too). So Gintoki now only had his heart to worry about, not knowing if he would be able to survive with Hijikata like that.

"Are we all ready to go now?" Otae called out to the kids.

"Yeeeaaaaa!" The three babies practically screamed.

Kagura looked like a princess with her light blue and decorated dress that seemed to swallow her up while Shinpachi looked like a football player with his t-shirt and matching red and white shorts. And Sougo looked like a player, period, with his jeans, dark jacket and a shirt underneath had 'heartbreaker' written on it.

Gintoki snorted a little. "Who?" He simply asked Otae.

"Who do you think?" She asked back with a roll of her eyes and Gintoki knew immediately that Kondo had chosen Sougo's outfit, but Otae didn't seem to mind it so she probably had something to do with it too.

Hijikata had been the one left with the task to dress the little boys while Otae had taken care of the little girl and he had to admit that he found Sougo's clothing both amusing and confusing. He had immediately known that Kondo had been involved. Somehow Kagura had sneaked in after he had finished dressing himself and they hadn't let him go, wanting to play. Hijikata felt bad because it was probably the result of him trying to distance himself and as Otose's words from before repeated in his head he decided to let them do whatever they wanted, hoping to at least try and be forgiven like that.

As soon as he stepped out of the room he noticed Otae and since he had always seen her in her usual attire, apart from the tracksuit, he thought she looked nice. But when he looked at Gintoki he stopped. For a second his brain shut down. He looked...

Hijikata glanced away. He looked different. Except for when he somehow involved himself in the Shinsengumi's work and ended up messing everything with one of his stupid plans, Hijikata hadn't seen him in anything else apart from his usual clothes and he... wasn't used to it.

So that is why Hijikata was feeling this strange moment of disorientation, just from how... different Gintoki looked. Nothing else. He tried to compress the part of his brain that kept on asking how did white look so good on a person as he tried his hardest to focus on the kids and play with them.

In that moment Otae turned to Gintoki and smiled at him in a way that could be described as nothing else but sincere. "I was actually going to pretend we were a happy family enjoying a nice day out." She answered his previous question as her eyes shined a little with the rays filtering through the window.

From the corner of his eye Gintoki saw Kagura trying to climb up Hijikata's legs as Shinpachi was on his shoulder and messing up his hair, while the man tried to hide his laughter and made a show of wanting to move away from the kids, making them laugh harder. Sougo had been put down and he was leaning on Sadaharu, watching the scene intently and giggling while the puppy licked his face.

Gintoki focused his gaze back on Otae and the corner of his lips pulled up in a small smile. "I don't think we'll have to pretend to be that. At least for today."

Otae's eyes softened as she too observed the scene. "You're right, we won't need to."

 

* * *

 

 

A new mobile ice cream parlor had opened up in the amusement park only recently. The owners roamed around the country on a truck to sell the famous, delicious treat and a line had already formed before they were even open.

There was a tall, lanky guy standing in the already long queue. His coworkers had once again managed to make him the one who had to go and buy the snacks for everyone, and now all he could do was wait for his turn.

 

* * *

 

 

In a little over an hour after Otae had suggested the idea they found themselves at the amusement park.

It was sunny but not hot, since the previous day had rained for a little while the air today was slightly chilly and Gintoki thought it was the perfect weather to be here. There were less people than he had anticipated. Still a lot, because at the end of the day it was an amusement park, but it wasn't exactly crowded. It was better this way, he thought, at least the lines wouldn't be too long.

As soon as they had stepped inside the three adults immediately directed their attention to Sougo, in case he had been uncomfortable. But thankfully the little boy seemed to be doing just fine, looking around with wide, curious eyes. They all let out a silent sigh of relief. It was strange but since the previous day he seemed to be comfortable around anybody, as if something had happened to make him change his mind.

(Strange to the adults at least. After they had infiltrated the ship and destroyed the Potion n. 1 Sougo had won his anxiety over. He was still shy, but he wasn't afraid people would do anything bad to him. The red head had also promised to eat anyone who had evil intentions towards him and weirdly enough, that had helped. Needless to say Kagura and Shinpachi were proud of him.)

Around them there were colourful attractions everywhere, games waiting to be played and sweets calling Gintoki's name. So right now he was glad he had agreed to be here. They weren't exactly on their own, some men from the Shinsengumi had followed them and were keeping their distance but in case something happened they would intervene.

To come here they had taken another normal car again, so it wouldn't draw attention, and this time Gintoki had chosen on his own to sit on the back. He just couldn't handle being that close to Hijikata inside the car. It was too much. Otae hadn't said anything as she had taken the passenger seat while he had been in the back with the kids, but at some point Gintoki could feel her gaze boring holes into him. Not like he had really paid any attention as he had been trying to avoid looking at Hijikata through the rear view mirror and ended up failing anyway.

But now they were here and the kids seemed ecstatic as they moved their heads back and forth from everything that entered their vision.

"What do you want to try first?" Otae asked the kids from the stroller they had taken with them. Shinpachi and Sougo immediately pointed various places.

"That!"

"There!"

While Kagura had only one thing in mind.

"FOOD!"

Of course.

"Oi, you just ate like an hour ago." Gintoki reminded the little girl who human and non human food inside her stomach already. Not taking in consideration at all the fact that he himself had just thought about eating.

Kagura, in all answer, looked around herself while blinking her big, blue eyes innocently.

"She is a little child, it's normal for her to get hungry. Especially when she sees food surrounding her." Otae defended her.

Somehow Gintoki wasn't convinced that in Kagura's case it was normal.

But he didn't have time to expand on that thought because something caught his attention. Shiny metal entered his vision and his eyes glinted as he saw the ride. The roller coaster to be more specific.

"Hey guys, you wanna try that?" Gintoki asked the children as he pointed to the attraction.

The kids followed the direction of his hand and their eyes widened, all three looked very approving as they were nodding their heads, particularly keen about the idea.

But when Otae saw where they intended to go she gasped and shook hear head vehemently. "Oh no, no, no! No child of mine will ever try something like that!"

"Technically, they're not your chil-"

"Shut up!"

Gintoki shrugged, he had tried. But then his eyes caught Hijikata, who was still staring at the metal trap. His heart skipped a beat.

"What, Vice-Commander, you want to try?" He asked the other with the hint of a challenge in both his tone and his smirk.

Well, let's just say the officer wasn't one to back down from a challenge. Hijikata smirked back. "Sure."

Gintoki's heart spasmed inside his chest as giddiness filled him.

Otae, who had been watching their exchange, decided to interject. "Why don't you two go and we will try something else?" The two samurai looked at her and after pondering over it they nodded. She directed her attention to the kids too, who pouted a little. "There are so many other rides to try! And we can go and buy some snacks too if you want, okay babies?"

"That's not very original." Gintoki pointed out lazily.

"Shut up." She muttered and then smiled sweetly at the kids once again.

"Eat! Go eat!" Kagura was pretty on board with it, Shinpachi and Sougo following after her as they nodded too.

Otae was relieved. She imagined they wouldn't have let such young kids to try the roller coaster anyway, but at least they didn't seem upset.

In the meantime Gintoki gestured for Hijikata to go first, taunting smirk in place. "Lead the way."

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

This had not been a good idea.

They didn't have to wait long and in a few minutes they were sat and ready with the metal bar lowering on them. And they had kept trying to rile each other up.

"Oh, what's that expression Ogushi-Kun? Are you scared you might throw up?" Gintoki teased, mostly from trying to stop himself from thinking he was in close vicinity to the attractive man.

"Heh, you're the only one who's going to throw up. And who the hell is this Ogushi?" Hijikata shot back, only slightly confused about this Ogushi.

"Keep telling yourself that. We both know you're barely holding it in, just please, don't dirty the seats because I'm is sitting here too."

"Oi, all this talk about being scared. Are you sure you're not the one who's going to shit yourself, Yorozuya?"

"Pff, please, it's clear you're trembling like a leaf. But don't worry, you can even hold Gin-San's hand if it's too much to handle." Gintoki mocked, only half-joking about the last part. Thinking about it made his palms slightly sweaty. Since when was he nervous around someone? No, since when did he feel nervous around Hijikata?

The dark haired man blinked and suddenly a flash took over his eyes and a flush crept up his cheeks, one Gintoki mistook as anger. It was the opposite, but Hijikata wouldn't dwell on it.

"Who would want to hold your hand you stupid perm?!" He shot back in irritation as he turned his head away. "And you're the one who's trembling, idiot!"

Gintoki almost chuckled, how could someone be so adorable while annoyed? He guessed only Hijikata was capable of that.

The ride started then, moving slowly at first, enough for Gintoki's fringe to fall on his eyes as he tried to push it away by blowing. Until then all good. The roller coaster slowly gained speed, earning a few gasps and screams from the people on it. But it was still normal, still good, the usual banter between them followed and Gintoki had thought it was going to be fun as he the wind swept his hair off his face and breezed in fresh waves past him.

Discreetly he glanced at Hijikata, seeing the black strands of hair flying in the wind and for a moment his eyes softened as time seemed to stop.

Then Gintoki noticed what had stopped was actually their ride. At one of the highest points in the track.

Gintoki and Hijikata looked behind them at the people who had varying expressions of excitement and horror displayed on their faces, the latter matching theirs, and then they turned forward again.

This was when it wasn't good anymore. When the roller coaster went down it felt like they were falling into oblivion. They had rarely experienced this kind of speed in their life.

"Aaaaaaahhhh! We're going to dieeeeee!" Gintoki screamed, fearing for his life now, all previous thoughts forgotten.

"You're the one who wanted to go here! You idiot!" Hijikata screamed back, just as freaked out.

"I didn't know it would be a fucking DEATH TRAP!" Gintoki yelled, holding onto the railing in his grasp so tight he was sure he might break it. In much the same way Hijikata was doing.

And then the ride gained even more speed.

And it went upside down.

"..."

"..."

The two samurai took a deep breath and-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 

* * *

 

 

It had lasted ten endless minutes that to Gintoki seemed like decades. He was on his hands and knees on the ground, taking in as much oxygen as he could, but he kind of felt like throwing up a lung after the mortal trap and he was trying to stop his stomach from regurgitating his breakfast.

Hijikata was... well, Gintoki didn't exactly know where the other was because he had catapulted himself out of the ride as soon as it had touched the ground, not paying attention to anything else. He just hoped the other man wasn't throwing up his soul.

On the bright side, he had heard somewhere that 'couples who throw up together stay together'. So maybe destiny was giving him a sign here?

But then he remembered that there was nothing really spiritual about dragging the man of your dreams on a crazy ride just because you thought it would be cool and he sighed disappointed.

"Pff, that was pretty romantic." Otae teased, half-hiding her smirk behind her hand as she approached him.

"Shut up!" Gintoki exclaimed annoyed, his heart still hadn't stopped beating erratically from the near death experience.

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

 

They found Hijikata soon after. He was sat, more like sprawled, in one of the benches near them.

"Did you have fun?" Otae asked with a little smirk as she handed him a bottle of water like she had done with Gintoki, who was still drinking out of his and now leaning against the bench.

Hijikata frowned, trying to answer in a way that would sound convincing. "I... uh... y-yeah. Of course. I... had fun." He tried to shrug with both shoulders but only one lifted.

Otae tilted her head to the side, amusement dancing in her features.

"What did you do instead?" The dark haired samurai asked quickly, trying to change the subject as he gratefully took the cold water from her and immediately drunk a gulp, hoping the dizziness would go away.

"Oh, I asked Shin-Chan, Kagura-Chan and Sou-Chan where they would like to go but they seemed so entertained by watching you two that we waited here. Weren't you, little chipmunks?" Otae asked the three babies with a gleeful smile, they nodded. She turned to the Vice Commander again. "Just like you said, it looked like you were having *fun*."

Hijikata's eyebrow twitched at her tone and there went his plan to seem nonchalant. Either this woman was sharp, he had been too easy to read, or both. What he noticed about her was that she definitely liked to tease when she could. At least he found solace in the fact that she wasn't as bad as the perm head could sometimes be.

"Fun!" Shinpachi exclaimed as he climbed up the bench and sat beside Gintoki, patting his arm. "You had fun Papa?"

Gintoki exhaled slowly. "Eh, so much fun my stomach is still contorting." He answered while looking at the sky- and hey, that cloud was shaped like a donut.

"Don't mention that." Hijikata spoke up suddenly. It sounded like he was trying to hold back his voice and maybe something else too. He also looked a little pale. "And don't mention any other human part."

Gintoki sighed, feeling a little connected with Hijikata because all his body parts were screaming at him too. So maybe the spiritual thing wasn't so far-fetched after all. He had also heard that 'A couple spiritually bonded together stays together.' Maybe it was a sign.

He frowned a little as he thought that he was hearing a lot of things about couples lately.

"Hey-" Gintoki looked at the other five. "Why don't we do something a little more... calm for now?"

Otae chuckled a little. "Sure." She looked at the kids. "What would you cutiepies like to do?"

Shinpachi looked around himself and suddenly a colourful stand caught his eye. "There!" The little boy pointed.

 

* * *

 

 

They were in front of one of the carnival games, the one that held the ballon darts. The prizes were on the side while on the center stood the main focus of the game, fifteen inflated ballons positioned on three rows of five, the biggest at the top and the smallest at the bottom.

The man watching over it reminded Gintoki of a hippie he had met once, his straight hair were covered under a bandana, he had sunglasses on and there was every colour of the rainbow in his clothes. For a moment Gintoki had the sudden suspicion that the teeth attached to his necklace weren't as fake as they may have seemed.

"I wanna try!" Shinpachi yelled energetically as he pointed at the darts.

They had arrived just as another kid was going away, upset that he hadn't been able to win anything as his parents comforted him and the man waved after them, telling them they could try again anytime.

"Oi, Shinpachi... are you sure you want to try alone?" Hijikata asked slightly uncertain as the little boy had told them he would try on his own and they would just have to watch him.

Otae had agreed without further questions, feeling confident in her little brother's abilities. Gintoki had agreed immediately too, feeling too lazy to find the force inside of him to try and win anything for the little boy at the moment. They had asked the other two too, but Kagura had refused immediately, saying that a woman like her shouldn't be forced into such trivial things. Only Shinpachi and Sougo had understood her. And the other little boy didn't feel like trying right now, so they were simply going to watch Shinpachi.

"I'm sure! Don't worry, I'll be fine!" The boy replied in a clear and self-assured voice, waving off Hijikata's concern with a dismissive hand, much like he had seen Gintoki often do.

Hijikata just nodded with some hesitance as he watched the kid go up the small step that led to the middle of the carnival game.

"Ojii-Chan! I wanna try!" Shinpachi called out enthusiastically to the owner, who looked to be a middle aged man.

The man noticed him and since he was only a small kid he decided to humour him for a little, knowing it was impossible for the boy to even play well, let alone win. He laughed in a way that reminded Gintoki of Kondo and Sakamoto's laughter mixed together and he cringed a little because any mix of the two would certainly result in something dangerous. And stupid.

"Ahahah! But of course, of course, come here young man!"

Shinpachi's eyes sparkled as he ran over to the owner, who ushered him and even helped him stand on a small platform that would aid him while playing.

"Here!" The middle-aged man proceeded to leave a bunch of darts on the counter where Shinpachi could reach for them. "When you finish with them you can a have two more refills, so three tries in total for one game." He explained with a big grin, showing a missing tooth, and Shinpachi nodded his head frantically as he took some of the darts in his hands. "Good, good! Whenever you're ready kiddo!" He gestured at the little boy to start when he wanted to.

Shinpachi narrowed his eyes as he fixed his targets with cold precision. There was silence for a moment and it was as if the sounds all around them were muted. Then something pierced the air and one of the ballons popped. Shinpachi had just used a flick of his wrist.

Kagura's giggle filled the air at that, though as Gintoki observed her he was convinced that it wasn't because the little boy had gotten his target but from the squeaky, almost explosive sound the ballon had made when it had blown to pieces. As Kagura's giggles continued Gintoki took a wary step away from her.

In between the awe and pride she was feeling Otae looked at Gintoki for a moment when he almost bumped into her, as if trying to get away from something, but Gintoki just shook his head like nothing had happened and continued to look at Shinpachi, trying to ignore the little girl's cackles.

The little boy continued swiftly, making quick work of the darts, getting even one or two people to stare at him as he did so. It lasted just a few seconds, all the ballons had been popped and he still had a few darts to spare.

The man watched amazed as the little kid didn't make a single mistake and at the end he was gaping, much like whoever had watched him from the start was doing. He would have never thought it possible, no one had won anything for days and now this little kid came here and did. He stared at the shredded pieces of the balloons on the ground and then at the little kid, appalled.

"What are you?" The man asked in a seriousness.

Shinpachi grinned. "I'm a pirate!" He said it as if the answer was obvious to anyone who even only looked his way.

For the record, it wasn't.

The little boy then focused on the toys, trying to find one he would like. All of a sudden he saw one in the corner, it was a little statue of a pirate with a wooden leg and a hook.

"I want that!" Shinpachi requested as he pointed at the prize in question and the man, still gaping, scrambled to retrieve it and bring it to him. "Thanks!" He thanked once he had the toy in his hands. Little Shinpachi then saluted the man as he jumped off the platform and made his way to his guardians.

"Shin-Chan! You were amazing!" Otae immediately complimented him as she hugged her baby brother.

"...unbelievable." Hijikata mumbled, thinking he had even been worried the little boy might get upset since these games were always rigged in a way or another.

The other two kids gave him their compliments too, and Gintoki didn't really know if Kagura's laugh returning to normal was a good thing or maybe not. The samurai just offered a nod because he didn't really want to think about a little kid being better at something than he was, even if it was Shinpachi.

As they went away the man watched shocked their retreating backs for a few more moments before he hurried for his phone. "Guess what?! No, shut up!" He interrupted whoever was on the other end of the line. "You'll never guess anyway! I just met a pirate! Yes! A real life pirate-!"

 

* * *

 

 

"Eat! Kagura eat now!" The little girl practically begged them, pushing out her bottom lip cutely. It had been too long since she had last eaten. For her.

"Oh, of course love." Otae cooed at her, patting her head gently. Kagura grinned happily.

Gintoki sighed, why did kids always get anything they wanted just because they were cute?

"Why do kids always get anything they want just because they're cute?" He repeated his thought out loud.

"They don't always get what they want just because they are cute." The brunette replied. "And they are little children, they need to be taken care of. Don't you, you cute little munchkins! Aww, you're so adorable!" Otae squeezed the three kids in a hug, making them laugh.

Gintoki deadpanned. "You're proving my point."

Otae looked up at him confused. "What?"

Hijikata, who had been observing them until then, coughed quietly to hide his amusement and looked away.

Kagura suddenly gasped as she pointed to something. "Look!" Just in front of them there was a food truck, but what had caught her eye was the ice cream.

"Ice! Ice, ice, ice cream!" She pointed at it, happy that she would finally eat after it felt like she had been starved for days.

"Are you sure Ka-Chan?" Otae asked her. "I think there was an ice cream parlor here that would open just for today." She thought the little girl might like that more.

Kagura shook her head determinedly. "Ice! Dat! Now!" (I want that ice cream now!)

Otae shrugged. "Okay then."

They made their way to the food truck, this one thankfully didn't have a long queue, and waited for their turn.

When they were finally at the front Gintoki got distracted by some kids running around and their loud voices, and when he looked around he found out a few couples walking by. He wondered if that would ever happen with Hijikata...

He had been so lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice the ice cream cones being passed around between the others until there were two in front of him. He blinked, ready to take them but a voice stopped him from doing so.

"Excuse me?"

Gintoki looked around and he found a man beside him. But the voice had been too feminine to be his.

"Excuse me, Onii-Chan?" The voice spoke again.

This time Gintoki looked down and found a little girl staring up at him, she had blonde hair and a little frown on her face.

"Those are our ice creams." The little girl said in a way that suggested it should be obvious for Gintoki to know that the sweets belonged to them.

He furrowed an eyebrow in confusion and glanced at desserts, both strawberry flavored. He knew for a fact that Kagura absolutely loved the strawberry one. He did too. And it had been their turn, right, so these were theirs.

"No. These are ours." He practically repeated his thoughts again, looking down at the little girl once again. "We were here first." He added in a serious voice.

She frowned a little more until it was turning into a pout. "No, we were here first."

"Ah, it's okay." The man beside him suddenly spoke, he must be the little girl's father. "We can just take two other ice creams."

"Oh no, take these. We will take new ones." This time it was Otae who spoke, she had a gentle smile on, matching the man's.

"Oh please, I insist. Take them, we will order two other ones."

"No, it's alright. You can take them and we will just get the others now."

As Otae and the man went on Gintoki and the little girl were having a staring contest.

"Those ice creams are mine." The blonde girl whispered under her breath.

"In your dreams." Gintoki whispered back.

"But Onii-Chan, I thought *old* people didn't like sweets?" She emphasized on the old part and a vein pulsed on his forehead.

"You little-" Out of the corner of his eye Gintoki saw Otae giving him a  _look_  that promised hell if he continued with what he had initially planned. "-girl." He said instead.

Otae looked almost pleased that he had managed to stop himself. But not as much as the little girl.

Neither of them was backing down from looking at the other, even going as far as not blinking. Until Gintoki felt a tap on his shoulder. Apparently they had agreed on leaving the ice creams to him and Kagura as the stranger was ordering two other ones for him and his daughter. Gintoki didn't miss the little girl narrowing her eyes at him and he did the same.

"Weren't they so nice to let us have the ice creams?" Otae asked in a kind of rhetorical way as they were walking away, patting Kagura's head.

The brunette and Sougo were smiling at her as the red head was practically smashing the cone in her face, not caring about anyone or anything else. Hijikata and Shinpachi were on the side, looking at the display just a little alarmed.

Gintoki scoffed under his breath as he was still watching the little blonde girl, who was looking back at him with her arms crossed. "Yeah. So  _nice_."

 

* * *

 

 

"You're not going to make me do this, are you?" Gintoki asked almost desperately as they were in front of another attraction now.

A train.

Figures of animals littered the sides and the top, the whole structure was splashed in every colour imaginable and there was a goofy face on the front. It was clearly made for kids to ride. So why was Otae currently buying tickets for all of them?

After the ice creams they had walked around for a little, trying out two more attractions that had caught the children's attention. And it had been fine because those were the ones kids, teens and adults were often found in. But this wasn't one of them. This was for babies! At least to Gintoki.

"Come on Gin-San, where is your young spirit?" The brunette smiled at him sweetly, as if that might magically convince him.

Gintoki saw the babies on the train, even younger than the three they currently had, and making their usual baby noises and waving around along with their parents. And in a minute it would be his turn to be seen by all the people there as he was forced to ride with little kids? Oh, no, no, no.

"Oi, oi... is this what a strong, respectable and powerful samurai has to be subjected to?" He gestured towards the little kids hanging from the open windows and he was pretty sure he had seen two of them drooling.

Hijikata suddenly put a hand above his eyes and squinted, looking around as if searching for someone.

"What are you doing?" Gintoki asked him confused.

"Looking for this strong, respectable and powerful samurai you were talking about." The raven replied as he glanced behind himself once more and then turned back to Gintoki with a blank, almost bored expression. "Nah, I don't see him anywhere."

"OI!"

Otae snickered behind her hand as Gintoki's eyebrow ticked at the small, minute smirk on the dark haired man's lips. Apparently Shinpachi found it hilarious because he burst out laughing.

"Oi! You betray me like this?!" Gintoki pointed an accusing finger at his little subordinate.

"Dada is funny!" Shinpachi answered through his laughter.

"No, he's not!"

As the train stopped its ride and the people got off, the worker who was there to help and make sure everything run smoothly signaled for the others who had waited in line to get in. Hijikata and Shinpachi had been lost in a conversation of their own when Otae got a little closer to Gintoki.

"You can sit next to Hijikata." She whispered quietly to him.

"Who wants to get on the train? Choo-choo! Come on guys! Let's go! Let's go!" Gintoki suddenly exclaimed as he tried to balance the three kids in his arms and ran to get on the small train.

Otae rolled her eyes at his abrupt change of demeanor but followed with a smile.

They were all in one cart, Otae was at the front between Sougo and Kagura while Shinpachi, Hijikata and Gintoki were sat behind.

".. I can't believe I'm doing this." The light haired man muttered under his breath, more to himself than anyone else. "What am I, a little kid?" Although it was mostly his fault that he had been convinced so easily just by a few words Otae had uttered. He was barely holding his giddiness in at being sat so close next to Hijikata, this time not in a death trap.

"... can't believe I'm doing this either."

Gintoki started and looked to his side to find the other man looking ahead and with his arms crossed, but still relaxed. Hijikata met his gaze for a second and Gintoki's heart skipped a beat. He tried to cover it up, even though it would be impossible for the other man to see his heart's reaction. At least Gintoki hoped. So he smirked at him in a way that was supposed to be taunting.

"I never thought I'd see the Vice-Commander on a train for little kids."

Hijikata's eyebrow twitched. "Yeah and I never thought the Yorozuya would complain about this. Isn't it what you usually do?" He bit back.

Gintoki narrowed his eyes. "What?"

Hijikata faced him as he replied in a monotone. "You're childish."

This time it was Gintoki's eyebrow that twitched. "Take that back."

Hijikata almost snorted. "Never."

"Oi! I'm a responsible adult! I would never lose myself in childish games!"

"You and responsible adult in the same sentence? Don't make me laugh!"

"You're the one who's making me laugh with the nonsense you're spouting! See? Ha-ha! I'm laughing!" Gintoki laughed for good measure.

"Not as much as me! Ha-ha-ha!" Hijikata laughed back.

"Pff, you call that a laugh?! Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"What was that? You crying?! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Otae ruffled Sougo and Kagura's hair as she smiled. "Aren't they cute?" She asked the two kids, a little laugh escaping from her too.

Sougo glanced at the two adults; trying to outdo each other with who laughed more, and he deadpanned a little with how much passion they were putting behind it. He looked back at Otae with a strained smile. Kagura didn't even bother with it, she was too busy eyeing the new ice cream parlor that was only open for today. She definitely wanted to try that.

Amidst the laughs and chatter the train took off in a slow pace, going through a more panoramic view. The green was almost surrounding them, there were flowers scattered here and there and the children aboard had fun, waving at the people on the ground who waved back.

Gintoki was almost getting lost in it, somehow his bickering with Hijikata had come to an end after the ride started and now he was simply paying attention to the outside. So much that he almost didn't record the body next to his when the train took a small, sharp turn to the left. The passengers on the right side were jostled, which made all the kids and some adults laugh. And it made Hijikata press against Gintoki.

The light haired samurai blinked in surprise when he felt warmth and when he looked to his side he found the dark haired man's slightly wide eyes looking up into his own. Gintoki opened and closed his mouth, not knowing what to say in such close proximity. And with the sun shining through the gaps in between the kiddie's ride he could see the specks of light making up Hijikata's eyes and his usually thick, black eyelashes were lighter, somehow seeming longer.

And Gintoki thought Hijikata was absolutely breathtaking bathed in the sunlight.

His throat closed up and he had to swallow past the lump, not knowing if it was because of the light blue making up most of his vision, the warmth on his side that felt like it was melting him, or simply the expression the other man was making in that moment, which was enough to make Gintoki's heart beat two times faster than usual all on its own. The armrest on his other side was digging almost uncomfortably into his waist as Hijikata was still pressing into him and Gintoki thought he wouldn't really mind being trapped this way for the whole day.

Unfortunately that didn't happen because the train took another turn to the right. And this time Gintoki ended up with his chin against Hijikata's shoulder as the Vice Commander had shot an arm out to prevent himself from accidentally squishing Shinpachi up. Even though the little boy was too preoccupied with screaming his "hello's" to any person he saw and didn't really notice anything. And by the way, that had resulted in Hijikata leaning more towards Gintoki.

This time he was the one who ended up getting lost in the speckles of light red shining in Gintoki's orbs, trapping his breath inside his lungs. But only because it was *different* seeing Gintoki's eyes lit up by the sun rays in such a way. Yeah, it was only that the reason why Hijikata ended up staring at him. His side and shoulder were getting scalding hot with each second that passed, almost as if the colour of fire in his eyes was slowly spreading to Hijikata's whole body. He couldn't move away.

Hijikata saw Gintoki's eyes flutter and he followed the movement, as if raptured - in the back of his mind he noticed how white his eyelashes looked- and he felt a pressure inside his chest, as if his heart had decided to play tricks on him. He didn't know for how long they stayed like that, maybe seconds, maybe minutes, when he felt Gintoki move towards him, just slightly.

But the train took another turn, righting itself almost immediately, and in a blink they were back to their initial positions. Barely touching.

Between the laughter ringing through their ears and the waving limbs directed to the people outside the two men turned their heads to the opposite way from each other. They were both blushing.

Gintoki blinked a few times, trying to calm his heart as he looked at the changing scenery, leaning his elbow on the open window and pressing his mouth to his palm.

He was trying to hide the smile that felt like it would split his face.

And Gintoki thought that he should be childish and ride trains for kids more often.

 

* * *

 

 

It didn't feel long at all when they were back on the ground. Both samurai were looking around themselves, trying to seem as normal as possible while willing their hearts to slow down.

"Bathroom break?" Otae suddenly asked. But she wasn't actually directing the question to the kids, she was looking at Gintoki and asking him, as if he was the kid.

He frowned. "Okay, but why are you asking me? I'm not a kid."

"You never go when you need to and you always stop whatever we have to do because you have to use the toilet after everyone else did." She replied slightly annoyed.

Gintoki huffed as he crossed his arms. "That's not true."

Otae stared him down. "Oh, really? So the last time we went camping you didn't almost end up eaten by a bear because you couldn't hold it in?

 

_Flashback:_

_ Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura and Otae had decided to go camping on a spring day. Everything was going well. That had been until Gintoki had strayed from the group because, since they had been walking a lot, and the sun had been hot, he had drunk a lot of water and at one point he really needed to relieve himself. _

_ But he hadn't listened to Otae when she had told him to not drink anymore because it would be a while until they arrived at their designated stop. And they had also been told the woods they were currently walking on were a bad spot to take a rest, even for a little while. _

_So he had decided to distance himself from the group without being noticed and he would go back as if nothing had happened after he took care of his business. That had been his plan._

_ But it was too late when he noticed that the tree he had chosen was inhabiting a beehive. And a hungry bear was roaring behind him. _

_In the end he had managed to reach the group, which not only had been aware of his zipper still pulled down but also of a bear chasing them._

_ It had taken two hours of running for them to lose the wild animal. And maybe two hours more of Gintoki being beaten by the three as he had almost caused their death because of his need to pee. _

_End of Flashback_

 

Gintoki didn't really know how to answer so he remained silent as sweat cascaded down on him only from being reminded of the experience.

Hijikata frowned at that and he glanced at Gintoki, at Otae, back at Gintoki and back at Otae.

"It's a long story." Gintoki and Otae said simultaneously.

Hijikata just shook his head in a way that meant 'I don't want to know' or 'You're crazy' or 'What's for lunch?' The last one was actually Gintoki. In his defence he was starting to feel hungry. Again.

"Fine!" He relented as he threw his hands in the air and looked at Otae seriously. "But ask Hijikata too!"

The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"What? He might also do the same!" Gintoki pointed at Hijikata as he said so.

Otae still had her eyebrow raised.

"Okay! Fine!" He huffed and started stomping on his way to the toilet.

"That is the wrong way." The brunette chided in, helpfully.

"I know that!" Gintoki yelled as he sharply turned back and headed for the opposite way.

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

After a successful bathroom break, in which no bear showed up, and a little walk around the amusement park, the smell of food started invading Gintoki's nostrils.

"I'm hungry." He complained after a few minutes as he rubbed his belly.

Otae tilted her head in thought and then nodded. "Alright, let's eat. It's time for lunch anyway." It wasn't exactly early when they had first stepped into the amusement park.

"Really?" Gintoki asked surprised.

Otae hummed in affirmation. "When you are enjoying yourself time seems to fly, doesn't it?" She smiled at him knowingly.

Gintoki glanced at Hijikata out of his peripheral for a split second. He simply nodded his head as he looked away.

For lunch they had taken one of the tables that were littered around the many food stands and trucks, each adult was sat with a kid. During a lunch that consisted mostly of junk food (and it was good because since when was junk food not good?), their attention wasn't really focused on it, but rather on the one who was eating most of it.

The little red headed girl couldn't even be seen underneath the meal that was piled up in front of her and the noises she was making as the pile started disappearing reminded whoever heard them more of a hungry beast than a human being. Except Otae, she had her usual smile on, not batting an eyelid, as she watched the food disappear almost magically in front of Kagura.

Gintoki looked at his plate, which okay, it was full, but he looked at Kagura's plate, no, Kagura's part of the table, and it was by far the fullest.

"Oi! It's not fair, why does she have more than me?"

"She is a child." Otae replied matter-of-factly.

Gintoki crossed his arms. "And? Does this make her better than me?"

Hijikata looked away, hiding the laughter that wanted to bubble out of him in his fist at Gintoki's honestly offended expression. In moments like these he was sure that the Yorozuya was actually a child in a man's body. A man-child if you will. And he thought that sometimes Gintoki might even come across as adora-

No... no. He did not. Hijikata shook his head at the thought. What was wrong with him lately? He shouldn't think things like this. Ever! He sighed and went back to his meal. Which was promptly interrupted by a hand sneaking into his plate and grabbing the first thing it found.

"Oi! What are you doing!?" He asked as he shoved away the hand. Gintoki's hand. His fingertips tingled slightly but he ignored it.

"I'm trying not to starve!" Gintoki answered back with a determined expression, as if the answer should be obvious.

"Hah? What are you talking about, your plate is full!"

"But yours is fuller!"

Hijikata looked at his lunch and then at Gintoki's. "Our plates are practically filled with the same amount of food!"

"Let me decide that myself by taking some of your lunch!" Gintoki shot his arm out to steal some more.

"Oi!"

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

And just like that more than an hour went by, Gintoki had to admit it was actually pretty funny how Kagura at some point had tried to eat the table too, and being in everyone's company... it was good. He couldn't help his eyes wandering over to Hijikata every once in a while.

"By the way, Gin-San-" Otae started after they had been simply resting, having finished their meal a while ago and now they were just playing with the kids, teasing, telling stories and what not. She fixed her gaze on Gintoki. "I heard that the haunted house is not so bad this year, why don't you try it?"

Gintoki froze on the spot as the relaxed vibe he had been feeling vanished completely and shivers of horror crawled up his spine. "W-What?"

"I think you would have fun." She continued, talking normally as if they were having a conversation about the weather.

No, no, no, no, no, no! He wouldn't have fun, Gintoki wouldn't have at all! Didn't she know what she was talking about?! Scary stuff was  _not_  his thing. It would never be!

"Hijikata too." Otae turned to the Vice-Commander with a sweet smile as she proceeded. "I think you would have a great time! Aren't haunted houses a must when you go to the amusement park, after all?"

Hijikata froze. His face was half-hidden by his hair as he started sweating profusely. "... I-Is that so?"

Otae hummed happily as she clapped her hands together once, excitedly. "Of course! In fact, why don't you both go?"

"What?!" They almost yelled at the same time.

"Yes, go and have fun. We will stay here." She replied as she looked at the kids, her usual smile never faltering.

"Y-You guys w-would stay here?" Gintoki asked with dread, thinking of a way to get out of this.

Otae looked worried for a moment. "It is still a haunted house. I don't want these cute, little pumpkins to get scared." She pinched the children's cheeks, making them giggle and she did too. She focused her attention on the men once again. "But you go on, we will have our own fun."

'What about me?! What if I'm the one who gets scared?!' Gintoki thought scared. And he was getting more scared by the second. "B-But... haunted houses are so o-overrated anyway! Pff, who would even want to spend a few minutes there?" He said instead, trying to look unaffected.

Otae looked a little confused as she tilted her head. "Are you sure? They are usually cool, the jump scares people can come up with are pretty clever too-" Then she gasped and smirked a little. "My, my, Gin-San, don't tell me... you are scared?"

"Whaaaat?" Gintoki asked as he prolonged the 'a' and looked away. "Why would I be s-scared? Pff, I'm not. That's just childish play and I don't want to do it 'cause I already know what's going to happen. Yeah, so." He shrugged a few times, looking around himself.

"Then if you aren't scared you should try, I can assure you it isn't childish! In fact most adults get easily frightened too, can you believe it?" Otae asked as she hid her chuckle in her hand.

Gintoki deadpanned a little. He could believe it, alright.

"Hijikata too, I mean with your job this should be like a walk in the park for you, right?" The brunette asked as she and Gintoki both turned to the dark haired man. And stopped.

"What are you doing?" Gintoki asked after a moment in a flat voice.

"S-Smoking." Hijikata stuttered.

Gintoki's face fell. Even if Hijikata might be trying to smoke he probably wouldn't succeed, because he wasn't holding a cigarette and a lighter but...

"...That's my hot dog. And you're trying to light it with the bottle of ketchup. I thought that was your worst enemy or something?" Gintoki continued with his dead-fish eyes.

Hijikata looked down at the objects, it seemed Gintoki was right. "...Ah."

He slowly put them down on the table and his leg started ticking up and down. He was so out of it he had forgotten he shouldn't even smoke in the first place when he was around the kids, but just thinking of going in a haunted house was... not a good thing to be thinking of.

Gintoki elbowed Otae discreetly. "Heh, he was holding  _my_  hot dog. Did you get that?" He whispered with a dirty smirk.

Otae nodded, surprisingly not getting annoyed or angry by what Gintoki was implying in front of the kids, trying to hide her snickering instead. "I did." Then she cleared her throat and focused on the other man once again. "Hijikata, are you not feeling well? Is it still because of the roller coaster?"

Hijikata looked up at her questions. "...n-no. It's fine. I just... wanted a cigarette. That's all." He answered almost robotically. And he wasn't lying, the smoke would at least ease his nerves a little.

"Oh, but you can have one when you go visit the haunted house with Gin-San, right?" This time she turned to Gintoki and smiled.

And Gintoki wondered why she was being so insistent on this. He glanced away and shrugged. "...yeah."

If Hijikata had been more attentive he would have noticed how the light haired samurai's tone got quiet and how his ears were tinted just the tiniest bit of pink at the thought of the two of them being in a dark and enclosed space again. But as it was Hijikata didn't even see how Kagura, without being caught, snatched the hot dog and the ketchup to eat them. Shinpachi and Sougo tried to stop her because she was trying to eat the whole bottle.

Otae looked between the two men. "So? Do you want to try?"

Gintoki and Hijikata clenched their fists tightly as they were both sweating a river. Neither of them could admit that they were scared, their image would be compromised because of that. They had to do it.

"...Y-Yes." They both stammered.

Otae smiled delighted and she clapped her hands once. "Alright then, we will see you later!" She then turned to the kids. "Say 'bye' to Papa and Dada." She waved at the two, Sougo and Shinpachi followed her example. Gintoki almost had the impression that Kagura instead was looking at them as if to say 'Ha! Losers! Sucks to be you!' Honestly he just hoped he would survive. Hijikata was in the same boat.

When a few minutes to give themselves courage passed the two men simultaneously got up. And slowly, looking behind them at the four happy faces once, filled with dread they made their way to what would be their doom.

Otae observed them happily as she watched their backs, hoping they would have a nice time together. Completely oblivious to their terrorized faces... she might also be pretending that they were boyfriends on a date but no one could prove that. After a few more moments of watching (fantasizing) she turned to the three children.

"What do you want to do, sweetcakes?" She had to remember to tell Gintoki that this one was definitely a cute nickname for the babies.

Kagura's eyes zeroed in on the candies she could see a few meters away from them. The colourful wrappers and the funny shapes were her own amusement park. Today she would go all out.

"Candy." The little girl whispered in a voice so quiet if you weren't close to her you would have missed it. Her eyes became round and huge, her pupils almost taking over. "Need candy. Need now." She didn't even blink as she was staring.

Sougo patted Shinpachi's shoulder worriedly. "Is she okay?" He asked under his breath so Otae wouldn't hear.

Shinpachi shrugged. "She might turn insane and kill everyone here to eat everything in sight-"

Sougo gasped in horror.

"-or she just wants to eat a few candies and do nothing else."

Sougo sighed in relief.

"I have no idea which, either way it's going to be a win for her." Shinpachi finished almost nonchalantly.

Sougo chuckled nervously as he glanced at the little girl.

Otae instead was focused on where Kagura was now pointing and she tilted her head in contemplation. "Hmm... I should probably tell you that we just finished eating and that for dessert you should have only one candy..." She looked down at the kids who were watching her expectantly and her face broke into a grin. "Oh, who am I kidding? You can have as many sweets as you want!"

Today was about the kids after all and Otae would give them whatever they wanted. Except for the dangerous attractions, they had had enough danger the previous day in her opinion to last for a lifetime.

"Wooho!" Kagura and Shinpachi cheered while Sougo's laugh was a little strained.

 

* * *

 

 

In the meantime Gintoki and Hijikata were now in front of the haunted house.

The two samurai gulped nervously as they looked at the (scary) attraction, even the front was creepy and a skull was hanging above their heads. It seemed like it was staring at them through the black holes where its eyes should have been instead. They gulped again.

The men exchanged a look, as if to agree on their next move, and took a step inside at the same time. Both were trembling with fear but they were too prideful to admit that, so they just kept walking, slowly, convincing themselves in their head that everything was going to be fine.

The place was dark and even though it was warm outside, inside it felt kind of cold. Gintoki told himself it was because of the air conditioning and not the spirits of the dead hanging above them, possibly trying to scare him to death and bring him to their side of the realm so he wouldn't be able to leave anymore and be forced to scare people for the rest of his life.

Let's just say he wasn't very good at this whole 'I'm-convincing-myself-I'm-fearless' thing.

Hijikata had chills running up and down his spine and he was 100% sure it was because of the change in temperature and not because of the ghosts, monsters or whatever the hell inhabited this place. Yeah, that must be it.

There was an eerie silence, broken by the strange voices that seemed to be... screaming in the distance, but that were mere whispers instead. Gintoki was shaking like a leaf. They were looking left and right, trying to catch even the smallest movements so they wouldn't be startled. It didn't really work. As he took a step he heard a creak and jumped almost a foot high.

"Wh-What was that?" Hijikata asked with urgency in his tone.

"N-No idea... but i-it's not like I was caught by s-surprise! I'm never startled… ahah... ahahaha!" The Yorozuya's laugh was almost shakier than his tone as he lied.

"I-It's the same for m-me. I'm never caught off g-guard!" Hijikata tried to grin confidently. It looked more like a frightened sneer.

Suddenly the place became even darker and something caught their attention. They felt a presence behind them. A howl resounded in the blackened space.

Trembling they slowly turned their heads, almost robotically so. The slight sweat that had gathered along the line of their foreheads when they had just entered was now cascading in bullets down their faces. They saw long, long black hair, two red holes and a sinister voice-

"Uuuuuuhhhhhh..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They yelled in unison, again.

Gintoki and Hijikata had never run faster in their lives.

 

* * *

 

 

"Wow, that was a great scream! Horror movie stuff!" A girl inside the haunted house exclaimed excitedly after she heard the screech.

"It's a haunted house, they're bound to have special effects here." Her boyfriend replied, seemingly unfazed.

The couple continued to enjoy their date unperturbed.

 

* * *

 

 

The same couldn't be said for the other 'couple but not really' who was very far from enjoying the situation they were in.

Gintoki and Hijikata didn't stop running, not even when Hijikata tripped on something or when Gintoki slammed his head across somewhere, they continued their race against the scare.

Suddenly a shadow was discernible from the darkness surrounding it. It was moving closer and the two men froze on the spot. There was something white at the top, looking closer the two noticed it was a distorted mask. They stopped breathing. But when they looked down their faces became pale white... almost as if they had seen a ghost. (A/N: Heh, did you get that?)

Because the shadow was floating and there was nothing keeping it upright. No legs. In the blink of an eye the silhouette was just in front of them and their eyes were wide and unblinking.

"Bhoo." The masked figure whispered.

They screamed so much they almost threw up.

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

 

The two samurai didn't know how but after what felt like an interminable amount of time just staring they started running again, at the speed of light.

Saying Gintoki was freaked out would be an understatement. The same could be said for Hijikata. They stopped somewhere when they were sure they were far away from any source of light or flying 'thing'. Heavy pants hung in the air as they were trying to catch their breath.

"W-W-What the- w-what- t-that!?" Hijikata asked, maybe, as he tried to recover from the traumatic sight.

"K-K-Know- d-d-don't I-I-I!" Only a little later Gintoki realized he had answered in reverse, but he was too busy trying to erase the cursed image from his mind.

They stayed like that for possibly a few minutes, hoping nothing else would jump out at them and maybe the exit would suddenly materialize so they could get out. While they were waiting for that miracle to happen Gintoki scanned their surroundings, it was almost pitch black, everything in this place was just creepy. Hijikata instead tried not to look around too much in case he was met with another ghost.

Their breathing was slowly returning back to normal, both were anticipating what would happen next. Out of the blue they felt an unexpected sensation and froze.

Their fingers had just touched.

When they realized it they looked at each other, in the dark still able to see one another's features, although with some effort, and they wore twin expressions of surprise.

Gintoki let his gaze fall down for a second, he couldn't really make out the hand clearly but he knew it was Hijikata's hand. And it was warm, even in the cold breeze that blew once in a while inside the enclosed space, even after being face to face with those scary monsters, it was warm.

Hijikata swallowed again, this time for a whole different reason. He couldn't really move because the only thing he could focus on was Gintoki's hand, their fingertips touching. He felt his own hand tremble, he blamed it on the cold. It wasn't the cold. But Gintoki's fingers remained unmoving and he felt his heartbeat thrum loudly in his chest. He blamed that on the sprint they had done.

They weren't moving, not one of them was pulling away, instead their gazes were transfixed onto each other. As if they couldn't look away even if they wanted to. As if there was some secret force keeping them exactly where they were.

And they would have stayed like that for who knows how long if a strange noise hadn't interrupted them.

It sounded like someone... clearing their throat? As footsteps approached they quickly pulled away. They avoided each other's eyes.

"Excuse me?" A voice spoke, capturing their attention. It was a man, at least that much was visible from the upper part of his body. "I have lost something... perhaps you could help me?"

Gintoki and Hijikata exchanged a look, their previous embarrassment forgotten as they were about to ask the man what it was, but he beat them to it.

"I have to find-" He stepped out from the shadows, enough to be visible. The men froze on the spot. Because the lower part of his body was composed by nothing more than bloody, slimy and pulsing internal organs, hanging from out of his gut. "-my intestines!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah?!"

They bolted out from there, hearing the voice getting louder behind them.

"I'm going to throw up. I'm going to throw up!" Gintoki announced in a slowly increasing voice as his legs kept on moving.

"Don't you dare! If you throw up I'll make you swallow it again!" Hijikata threatened him in disgust.

Gintoki grimaced. "Eww! You're not helping at all in making me keep the food down!"

They kept on going forward without stopping, taking a turn whenever it was more convenient and almost knocking off the few people they found along the way. They had no idea for how long they continued but they began to slow down once they were in what looked to be a dark room. Not really anything seemed out of place. Or as out of place as it could be in a haunted house.

They breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm down and understand where they had ended up. Hijikata's eyes skittered around the place as he tried to keep his lunch down and guess just how to get out of this nightmare. Speaking of that he would definitely have nightmares for the rest of his life now.

But dread filled him as he blinked rapidly, realizing something. Even if casted in almost black he still managed to figure out where they were and he pulled at his hair, more than desperate by now.

"Did we just run in circles only to end up in the same spot?!"

Gintoki gasped in horror. "How is that even possible?!"

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

 

The two samurai had reverted to walk, maybe observing would actually help them reach the exit this time. And they were fairly close, walking side by side as they didn't want to lose sight of each other, not knowing what would happen if they were left alone. They would probably die. At least Gintoki thought so.

From the corner of his eye the silver-haired samurai glanced at his companion. He didn't want to leave a bad impression on him, not that of a scaredy cat. Even if he was still having trouble from keeping his limbs to his sides as it seemed they were trying to escape from his body. He cleared his throat a little, missing how it made Hijikata jolt in place.

"I-I always come to the haunted h-house on the weekends." Gintoki said out of the blue, trying to sound convincing.

Hijikata, never one to back off, raised to the bait. "The-The weekends a-aren't enough for me. S-Sometimes I'm even here five times a week."

Gintoki laughed but it sounded more like he was coughing. "D-Did I say weekend? I m-meant everyday! I always s-sneak out to come here!"

"I-I come here e-even twice a day!" Hijikata shot back.

"Then you c-can find me here three times a day!"

"You k-know what?! Fake haunted houses d-don't do it for me... I go to real ones sometimes a-and s-spend the n-night there!"

_'What?! He even spends the night on a real one?! T-This man is crazy!'_  Gintoki thought in between amazement and horror.

"I-Is that so? I wasn't s-satisfied with only one n-night so some time ago I decided to l-live in a real one for a week!" He exclaimed with a wobbly grin.

_'A w-week?! Is he serious?! Impossible! How was he able to do something that scary?!'_  Hijikata thought impressed.

"W-When-when I was a kid I l-lived in a haunted place f-for a few years." He stuttered out.

_'Oi, oi, oi, this guy lived in a h-haunted house?! For years?! When he was just a child?!... No wonder he can get so scary sometimes!'_  Gintoki thought just as terrified as the other man.

_'Ha! Take that! He can't beat it!'_  Hijikata cheered in his mind. He was sure he had won this one round.

"I-I was b-born in a haunted h-house." Gintoki added in a quiet voice.

_'He beat it! He beat it! How is that even possible?!'_  Hijikata asked himself shocked.

Meanwhile Gintoki was still hung up on the fact that the man beside him had grown in a real haunted house.

The fact was that even if the lies were as blatantly obvious as the light of the day they believed everything they were telling each other, without question.

A creak pulled them out from their minds and they both stopped with a leg mid-air. They heard it again. This time they didn't want to stay and find out what other horrible creature was waiting for them.

Moving at the same time they ran forward at top speed. Time didn't really matter anymore, nothing did except finding the exit. And Gintoki forgot how he had thought of being cool in front of Hijikata to attend to the more pressing matter of saving his life from this creepy place.

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

 

They had no idea how much time had passed when they finally found a lit up door. They sighed in pure, exaggerated relief.

They were panting heavily after they had run out, the sun rays making it almost hard to see for a few seconds as their eyes had adjusted to the dark. At the same time they stood up and faced each other.

"I-I wasn't scared! I just needed to do my... my morning jog! Because I forgot about it this morning!" Hijikata was the first to break the silence as he gave his very believable excuse.

"I-I wasn't scared either! I just felt like doing a run all of a sudden!" Gintoki followed right after him.

In the end they nodded at each other and started walking in the opposite direction of the haunted house, deciding to never talk about it again.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile the line at the parlor was still long and slow and the tall, lanky guy was still waiting patiently as people advanced forward little by little.

 

* * *

 

 

Otae was watching as Kagura was stuffing her face, adorably in her opinion, with all the sweets they had ended up buying.

Shinpachi observed the scene with a thoughtful expression. "Well, it seems like she chose the second option. Too bad. Maybe we'll see Kagura-Chan cause the end of the world another time." He sighed. Then his eyes brightened. "But hey, have you seen that pirate ship in display just over there? Let's check it out!" He pointed excitedly at the toy in question.

Sougo looked at him for a few moments. "You know, sometimes I worry about you Shinpachi-Kun."

Just then a wobbly Gintoki reached them.

"Oh Gin-San, how was it?" Otae asked with a sweet smile, completely oblivious to his wiped out form.

"... you don't want to know." He muttered to himself.

Then Otae noticed there was only one of the two men she had sent off. "Where is Hijikata?" She asked a little confused.

Gintoki sat in a bench near the group and let out a drawn out sigh. "He said he was going to talk to the other tax-robbers to see how things were going." He waved his hand dismissively in the direction Hijikata had went to, referring to the Shinsengumi members that were here today too.

"I see." Otae nodded, but as she was about to say something else Shinpachi interrupted her.

"Mama! Mama! We have to go!" He pulled at her dress and pointed at the toy he had just seen. "It's a pirate ship! I need it! My pirate needs it! Pleasepleaseplease!" He pretty much had the same expression Kagura wore before.

Otae laughed. "Of course, of course. Let me just take Kagura-Chan-" She found the little girl almost sprawled out on the ground. Otae gasped as she crouched down to lift the girl in her arms. "Kagura-Chan don't lay on the ground like that, it's dirty." Otae told her gently as she dusted her off.

Kagura nodded, not really listening.

"Do you want to come and buy a toy with Shin-Chan?" The brunette asked the now sleepy girl, she was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

Kagura shook her head.

"Do you want to sleep a little then?" Otae asked gently and Kagura nodded. She was going to put her in the stroller since it would be more comfortable but Kagura shook her head and leaned away.

"Where-" Otae cut herself off as the little girl was making grabby hands towards Gintoki and she smiled again. "Gin-San?"

"Mmh?" Gintoki hummed lazily.

"Do you mind watching over her for a bit while we go and buy a toy?"

Gintoki looked at the two and saw Kagura trying to reach him by leaning all her weight forward. He smiled a little. "'Course."

He extended his arms and Otae passed him the little girl, who clung onto him to find a comfortable spot where to rest on his shoulder and Gintoki patted her back.

Otae stroked her hair. "We will see you in a few minutes cutiepie." She looked at Gintoki. "-what about that? It's good."

Gintoki actually thought about it. "No." He answered after a few seconds.

"You are just saying that out of spite now!"

"I'm serious! It's not that good."

Otae narrowed her eyes. "It is."

Gintoki shrugged. "Not as good as baby koalas."

"Okay, okay, but we have to go now! We have to go!" Shinpachi interjected as he pulled at Otae's dress once more, making the two adults chuckle at the little boy's enthusiasm.

The brunette took Sougo in his arms. "What about you Sou-Chan? Do you want to buy a toy?"

Sougo glanced at the sleeping Kagura and at the excited Shinpachi and he nodded, figuring he would just let the little girl rest. "...Yes." He answered.

"Alright then!" Otae and Sougo waved at Gintoki as they were pulled away by an exuberant Shinpachi and Gintoki waved back with a grin.

He then looked down at Kagura sleeping on him, she had snuggled closer and in her little fist she was holding his shirt tightly. Gintoki smiled and stroked her back gently as he relaxed on the bench, finding a more comfortable position to sit in.

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

 

 

More than a few minutes passed and Gintoki had closed his eyes. Not wanting to sleep, because he wouldn't with the little girl in his hold, but in his state he wasn't exactly aware, so he yelped when he felt a sharp pressure on his finger.

"Ouch!"

He found a wide awake Kagura trying to eat off his appendage.

"Oi! My finger in not food!"

She giggled and looked away almost shyly.

"You know I didn't just compliment you, right?" He asked skeptically.

Kagura didn't answer that, instead she pointed down. Gintoki sighed and let her on the ground, not really caring much about the dirt like Otae did. She was a little kid anyway, kids were supposed play in the dirt, right? Or was he thinking about pigs?

Kagura went to her stash of snacks piled up in front of them and started eating again, falling on her back happily.

"You know, if you eat so much you're going to become a human ball." Gintoki told her after a little while.

Kagura huffed. "Wude."

Gintoki almost laughed at the way she said it with some kind of passive-aggressive tone. But babies couldn't really do that, right?

"Hey, I'm not trying to be rude. I'm just saying it how it is. What are you gonna do if the other kids mistake you for a ball and play with you?" He was only half-joking as he asked that.

"Eat 'em."

Gintoki took a moment to think the words over. "What? Kagura... you can't eat other people."

She just turned her head away, not answering.

"Kagura, you can't eat people. You know that, right?" He asked a little more urgently.

Kagura looked up at the sky, pretending to be incredibly interested in the light blue and the clouds, and hey, that cloud looked like a donut.

"Oi! I know exactly what you're doing! Every time you want to do something that you shouldn't you avoid looking people in the eyes! That's your tactic for doing what you're not supposed to do! You can't eat people, you hear me?!"

Once again Kagura didn't answer. But there was a little kid with braids walking near them that reminded her of chocolate bars. She turned to Gintoki with a gasp as she pointed to the kid and started rolling in that direction (she felt to full to crawl).

"KAGURA NO!"

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

 

"...You're a little monster." Gintoki muttered as he was sprawled out on the bench once again.

He had managed, somehow, to take Kagura away after she bit into the little girls' braids. It had taken a lot from him, it was as if he had been holding a lead weight as he tried to carry her away. After the parents of the little girl had seen what had happened they had looked angry and horrified. Gintoki didn't blame them.

Kagura, laying down a little away from him, pursed her lips, making her look like an old woman who had put too much lipstick on, and looked away.

"I hope that's the face of regret." Gintoki uttered in an unimpressed tone.

In all answer Kagura rolled her eyes and rolled on her tummy, away.

Gintoki groaned. "Ugh. Why do I even bother?"

After a while they were back to Gintoki being lazy and sitting like a dead weight and Kagura into frightening other kids to get their snacks. Hey, what else is a lady supposed to do when she's hungry?

Gintoki observed her antics for a while longer then let his thoughts be known. "You should stop scaring other kids."

"Nuh-uh." Kagura answered defiantly.

The samurai shrugged. "Well, I tried."

Otae would probably disagree with him on this. But Otae wasn't here right now. So Gintoki ate one of the candies he had borrowed from Kagura and watched her terrorize the other children and monopolize the toys and food.

Kids are so cute.

 

* * *

 

 

"We are back!" Otae called to them as soon as she was three feet away. Hijikata was with them too, they had probably met on the way.

"Did you miss us? Because I really missed you sweetie!" Otae both asked and answered as she crouched down and hugged Kagura to her, squishing their cheeks together. Gintoki thought the scene was kind of cute.

"You were gone for, like, half an hour." He drawled.

Otae's expression became serious as she looked at him. "That is a long time to me."

Gintoki frowned a little at the sudden change in demeanor. "... okay then."

Then the woman became cheerful again. "Did you have fun?" This time she asked both of them.

"Kagura-Chan tried to eat a little kid." He replied in a bored tone as he narrowed his eyes at the red headed girl.

Otae blinked, once, twice and looked at them. Hijikata stared while Shinpachi and Sougo didn't even bat an eyelid. They knew what she was capable of.

"...what?" The brunette questioned, thinking she had heard wrong.

Gintoki nodded. "Yep. I think that kid's hair looked like food to her or something. Who knows?"

Otae blinked, looked at him, at Kagura, then back at him. "...what?"

"Yep. It's all true." Gintoki answered the repeated question, then he directed the next to the little girl. "What do you have to say in your defense?"

"Aghgh...guuh... uwa!" Kagura gargled adorably as Otae, seemingly forgetting what they were talking about, hugged her even more tightly.

"Yeah..." Gintoki shook his head. "That won't hold in court."

Otae's eyes widened. "Gin-San!"

"What? With me as a parent we have to prepare them for this possibility."

Hijikata nodded with an air of seriousness surrounding him. "He is actually right."

Otae rested her forehead in her palm as she shook her head from side to side.

"Hey!" Gintoki protested.

The Vice-Commander raised an eyebrow at him. "What? You're going to deny that after you said it yourself?"

Gintoki shrugged and waved a lazy hand in his direction. "Nah, I'm just going to pretend to be offended for a bit."

Hijikata nodded. "Suit yourself."

Gintoki then looked at the two kids, seeing as Shinpachi had a small ship in his hands while Sougo had a marble to play with. "You guys took half an hour for those?" He asked curiously.

Shinpachi grinned, almost nervously, as he glanced away.

"Actually-" Otae spoke as she looked at her little brother. "-we stayed a little more than necessary because  _someone_ decided to pick a fight for a toy." But her tone wasn't accusing, almost amused instead.

Shinpachi shrugged. "It's not my fault. I was the first who saw it and we were also the first to be there, so the ship was mine from the beginning."

"Shin-Chan." Otae couldn't help but smile a little as she said his name pointedly.

"What? It's true." The little boy replied as he cradled his toy into his arms.

"Why didn't you do what I told you?" Gintoki asked him then.

This time Otae narrowed her eyes at him, not really sure about that. "And what have you told them?"

"Hear it from them." Gintoki nodded with his head at the three. "Hey guys, what did I tell you about fighting with other kids?"

The three kids sighed, starting to recite from memory what their guardian had said. The only one really speaking was Shinpachi, Sougo and Kagura were mostly mumbling and echoing. "We always have to let them throw the first punch. Then when the police shows up we blame them so they will be the ones arrested. And when we go visit our enemies in jail to rub it in their faces."

Gintoki nodded seriously at his wise words being repeated, proud of the kids for remembering the lesson. "Exactly."

Otae looked horrified. "Gin-San no!"

Gintoki shrugged. "I don't know if I already mentioned it but I'm thinking about writing a book on parenting. I just have to find the money to publish it... someday. I also have to find the willpower to write it. Someday. 'Cause you know how I can get a little lazy sometimes."

"Please don't." Otae responded in all seriousness and honestly worried for whoever might read it.

Hijikata was kind of impressed by the stupidity of what the other had taught the kids, in this moment the usual three troublemakers were literal kids. He shook his head a little in disbelief. This man was crazy, not like he didn't already know.

Gintoki turned towards him with his lazy kind of grin in place, but it had something... soft. Something Hijikata still wasn't used to see. He lowered his head, not really sure he could keep on watching. It was just a grin, so why did his cheeks feel hot?

It was because it was a hot day since the temperature had raised, nothing else.

"What would you like to do now?" Otae then asked the kids happily, deciding to ignore whatever Gintoki had said, it was better this way.

"Just lay here for a while." The white haired samurai was the one who answered.

Otae deadpanned. "I asked the children."

"You'd be surprised by how many people define me one of them." Gintoki said around a yawn.

"Believe me when I say I wouldn't be surprised at all." She continued in a monotone.

Hijikata almost chuckled at that. He couldn't help but agree with her.

"For once I agree with lazy Papa!" Shinpachi was the one to speak this time.

"Oi!"

"I just want to play a little with my new pirate, we can go have fun later!" He ignored Gintoki and finished with a big smile.

Otae was a little surprised. "Oh, okay then. What about-" As she turned to Kagura she saw the little girl was eating, again. They all sweatdropped a little.

"Umm..." Their attention focused on the quiet mumble, it had been Sougo. He was sitting next to Gintoki.

The samurai patted his head. "What is it, pipsqueak?"

"... I want... to play. There." He pointed at somewhere behind them.

"But of course!" Otae was practically gushing over him. Then she looked at the two other kids who had decided to stay here. She glanced at the lazy adult and at the one who was his opposite. "Hijikata!"

Hijikata was almost startled. "...Yeah?"

"Why don't you go with Sou-Chan? We will be here, waiting for you." She lowered her voice. "This would also be a good moment to bond with your subordinate, think about it." She whispered in complete seriousness.

Hijikata looked at her then at the little boy. "Uh..."

"Great! So it's decided, have fun!" Otae clapped her hands happily, not even letting him finish. Hijikata was looking at her confused and Gintoki smiled at her ways.

"... okay, then." The dark haired man agreed in the end. "Where do you want to go?" He asked Sougo.

The little boy smiled a little.

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

"You sure they're gonna be fine?" Gintoki asked almost a little teasingly, thinking about Hijikata spending time alone with a kid who tried to kill him almost daily but who now was practically the opposite.

"Yes, they will. Maybe this will do them good in the future too." Otae replied in a confident voice.

She was now sat beside Gintoki, looking at the two children. Shinpachi was a little away from them, having found another kid who was interested in pirates too, while Kagura was sat on the ground and she was... not eating but still doing something with the food, who knew?

Gintoki looked at the brunette out of his peripheral, he thought she might be sad after the imply that this would be come to an end in the near future. But instead she looked calm, content, as she kept watching the kids and Gintoki decided to not say anything.

They spent some time like that, the two of them quiet while the noise of the amusement park filled their silence, when a voice broke them out of their thoughts.

"Oh, what a beautiful daughter you have!" It was a woman passing by with her daughter, she had complimented them as she had seen Kagura.

"Thank you, you have a wonderful little girl too! How old is she?" Otae smiled at the girl hiding behind her mother's skirt, secretly gloating inside at the fact that people found Kagura so beautiful and not caring to correct them right now.

As the women launched into a conversation Gintoki saw Kagura behind them open a pack of chips and one of chocolate sticks, she raised them above her head and let the snacks fall into her open mouth, mixing them. When she finished she laid down on the floor and with her plump hands she rubbed her- again, he didn't want to be rude- plumper tummy contently.

"...she is a special girl, right Gin-San?" Gintoki caught only the last part of Otae's sentence, turning towards the two ladies and noticing their full attention was on him.

"Uh... yeah." He replied uncertainly. "She's a... very, very special girl."

Gintoki glanced behind the woman as Kagura let out a silent burp and opened another pack of chips, but this time instead of letting the snack fall into her mouth she stuffed her whole face inside.

"Very special."

 

* * *

 

 

Sougo had wanted to give a try to the shooting game. The game stand wasn't a big one, it was entirely made of wood and the inner walls were littered with stuffed animals, plastic toys and so on, while on the inside there were four lines of old bottles and cans that looked to be already in bad shape. This shouldn't be too difficult, right?

"Would you like a ticket, sir?" The guy behind the desk asked politely when they approached, but there was an air of arrogance that Hijikata detected. He was almost smirking, as if mocking him and the raven raised a suspicious eyebrow at him, he didn't like the guy.

"Yeah." He answered curtly.

After the young operator passed them a small toy gun, one that Sougo had chosen from a bunch he had been shown, he explained the easy rules. Hijikata gave it to Sougo, who accepted it with huge eyes and a wide smile.

Sougo could actually stand on his own now. They had discovered it the day before when he had gotten up to retrieve a toy that had been on the small table in the living room. Hijikata had also been there in that moment and he had watched in shock along with the other two grown ups. But the little boy didn't walk or anything, he just stood up perfectly still and sat back down, it didn't matter how much they encouraged him to take a step.

Kagura on the other hand wouldn't even try, she stayed either sat or laying down, nothing else. Gintoki had commented that if he had been a kid he would have also slept and eaten the whole time, not bothering to do anything else.

So now the little boy was standing perfectly still as he stared at the almost weightless object in his small hand curiously. He blinked once, twice, then looked up at the targets he had to hit. He narrowed his eyes a little and pursed his lips, which made his chubby cheeks look even fuller, then he shot with determination. One of the cans fell down.

Sougo's eyes practically sparkled as he turned to Hijikata while gaping. "Dada! You saw?" He asked in a louder voice than usual.

"Yeah, I saw." Hijikata confirmed with the hint of a smile.

Sougo turned back around to the game enthusiastically and continued. Only this time he didn't hit anything. He didn't let himself get discouraged and tried again. However he couldn't hit a single target. Sougo frowned at the plastic gun in his grasp. Why wasn't it working? Even if he kept his aim as precise as possible it still didn't go where he would have liked to, always missing by a few centimeters. Was the game broken?

He kept going but no other can was falling and after a while he just didn't feel the desire to play anymore. What use was there if what he tried didn't work. He sighed and let his head hang down, frowning.

Hijikata looked at him, it was obvious the little boy felt disappointed. Not like it was his fault, these games were always messed with, but seeing his dejected expression didn't feel right.

"Do you want to try again?" The guy behind the wooden desk asked but Sougo shook his head and he gave the toy gun back, ready to ask Hijikata to just go away. "Heh. Sorry kid, better luck next time." The guy told Sougo smirking, his mocking tone was obvious.

Hijikata's eyes narrowed. He decided to take matters in his own hands.

"Sougo." The samurai called out lowly.

The little boy looked up at him and his big, reddish eyes, that had been filled with curiosity and wonder the past week, were now slowly welling up with tears. Hijikata was  _not_  going to let them fall.

"What prize do you want?" He asked the little boy.

Sougo tilted his head to the side, trying to rub his eyes with his little fingers, confused as to why the man was asking him that.

But then Hijikata lowered his head, until the little boy had the complete view of his face, and-  _smirked._

It wasn't the usual one people did out of confidence, arrogance or cruelty. Instead, even though it was a smirk, it was kind and it held a promise.

(And if Gintoki had seen it he could have fainted.)

Sougo didn't know this but his usual self admired that about his Vice-Commander because when Hijikata had that expression it meant he wouldn't stop in front of anything to reach his goal, no matter how big or small. And even if normal Sougo didn't admit it to anyone- not even to himself- he strived to get to that level of determination one day. So even if the Sougo of the past week didn't know why his heart filled with warmth as he pointed with his finger at a particular stuffed animal. It was a red cat with orange stripes and two very bright blue eyes that had caught his attention immediately.

Hijikata nodded. "Then I'll get that for you." He still had that smirk and Sougo gasped excitedly at the prospect of being able to receive the cute kitten.

"Oi!" Hijikata called out to who by now he referred to as the douche in his mind. "Give me another ticket, I'm gonna try."

The douche raised a quizzical eyebrow and smirked a little, only this was a derisive one. "Oh? If you say so,  _sir."_

'Tch. This idiot is making fun of me.' Hijikata thought irritated. 'Then I'll show him fun.' He had to put up with bratty subordinates on a day-to-day basis, this one wouldn't be any different.

"You can choose any weapon you'd like for the game." The guy gestured behind him to show Hijikata what was in display that he could take, still looking at him in a way that suggested he felt superior.

But Hijikata focused on what he had said. Now that was useful information.

He smirked again, this time it was a confident one, and didn't make a move. The guy's stare from scornful started turning to confused and then slightly annoyed. He was about to ask again but Hijikata didn't let him. In a heartbeat he had unsheathed his sword and drawn a horizontal line across the air, the strands of his hair fluttering slightly. As he put the sword back in place all of the targets broke exactly in half. Along with part of the structure of the wooden stand.

"I won. Where's the prize?" Hijikata asked in a flat and unbothered voice, internally smirking at the dumbfounded guy's expression.

The boy blinked a few times and looked at Hijikata, then back to his destroyed game, and Hijikata again. "Y-You... what?!"

The samurai shrugged. "You said I could choose any weapon to win, I did."

The young operator gaped. "I meant the weapons that are here on display! Not your sword!" He yelled incredulously, not thinking someone would have ever taken his words that way.

Hijikata's eyes became serious as he shot an arm out to grip the collar of the arrogant idiot and pulled him forward until they were face to face. He gave him one of his most menacing looks.

"Listen here you pathetic, little excuse for a man- what the kid wants, the kid *gets*. There's no other way 'round it. You understand?" The samurai asked in a near whisper.

The guy hastily nodded as he gulped nervously, scared of what this man would do if he didn't agree. "Crystal clear!"

Hijikata let him go and 'smiled' slightly as he patted his shoulder in a 'friendly' way. "Good. Now give him the toy he asked for." He nodded towards Sougo.

"Y-Yes sir!"

The young man quickly scrambled to his feet and grabbed the reddish puppet the little boy had pointed to.

Hijikata took it then crouched in front of Sougo and handed it to him. "Here." He said gently.

The baby's eyes lit up with delight at the notion that the kitten was finally his. Sougo took hold of it and rubbed its soft fur against his chubby cheek, gasping in surprise at the softness.

"Thanks Dada!" He exclaimed still a little louder than usual, his shyness won over by his gratitude at finally having what he had wanted.

"N-No problem." Hijikata stuttered, still not used to this side of Sougo and happy kids in general.

If Otae had been there she would have been proud of him and the way he handled things (even if he destroyed a carnival game). If Gintoki had been there he would have fainted, twice.

 

* * *

 

 

Only a few minutes after Otae and the woman had ended their conversation he spotted the two missing members of their group making their way to them.

"Look who is back." The silver haired samurai announced loudly.

Otae got up when the two were in front of them. "Oh, what is it you have there darling?" She asked Sougo as she stroked his hair and Hijikata passed him to her.

"Dada won it for me..." The little boy replied quietly but happily as he hugged the peluche to himself.

Otae and Gintoki both blinked in surprise, then a wide smile broke on the brunette's face. "Oh, did he now?" She then lowered her voice. "I told you it would be a good way for you two to bond, good job!" She even gave Hijikata a thumbs up.

The dark haired man looked away as he chuckled a little nervously. "...yeah."

In that moment his eyes met Gintoki's. The other man smirked a little at him, only it wasn't exactly a smirk but it resembled more a smile. It was as if the Yorozuya was telling him he had done a good thing. Hijikata fixed his gaze elsewhere. Today wasn't exactly a hot day so why did he feel warm all of a sudden? He hoped he wasn't getting sick or something.

Kagura dispelled the slight tension when she suddenly gasped and brought everyone's attention on herself. Her eyes were wide and huge. "Cotton. Candy." She whispered in the same tone she had used before.

"Yes." Even though it wasn't a question Gintoki agreed immediately. He quickly got up from the bench, feeling suddenly energized as he looked at the others expectantly.

Otae nodded with a smile. "Of course." This time her tone was more teasing and it felt like she was answering Gintoki and his perpetual need of sweets rather than Kagura's interminable hunger.

"Cotton candy! Cotton candy!" Shinpachi came rushing to them and took hold of Gintoki's and Hijikata's hands, wanting to drag them where the sweets awaited. "It's the favourite food of pirates!" He added to convince them.

"Alright, alright." Otae relented with a smile.

Hijikata watched amused the little boy and Gintoki as they took hold of Kagura too before practically forcing them to run to get to the cotton candy.

For a moment Kagura glanced at Sougo and at stuffed animal he was holding. She smiled at him and Sougo smiled back shyly.

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

 

The line this time had been a little long but they had spent their time talking unperturbed. Except for Gintoki and Kagura, who became more anxious the closer they got to the pink, fluffy dessert. The little girl was now in Otae's arms as Sougo was standing down with Shinpachi.

"Would you like one too?" Otae had asked Hijikata, knowing he wasn't particularly fond of sweets. He hadn't even bought an ice cream for himself that morning.

"No-" Hijikata didn't even finish saying the word before Gintoki interrupted him.

"Woah, woah, woah, hold up!" The samurai pointed at the other with his index and very accusing finger. Hijikata looked at him a little confused. "You're going to get one." Gintoki told him in a decisive tone.

"...Huh? I'm not-"

"You are!"

Gintoki took a step forward and grabbed his shoulders, forcing him closer to look into his eyes and Hijikata blinked a few times because this was kind of close and he was becoming kind of nervous, maybe?

"...I ate mayo for you." The Yorozuya boss whispered in a way that sounded threatening and ridiculous, similar to the tone of voice Kagura had used before. "So now you are going to get the cotton candy to even things."

Hijikata frowned. "Even? But I already-"

"Are you telling me you can't eat a little something? That a sweet is too much for you?" Gintoki asked as he took a step back.

The dark haired man felt a cold breeze pass by now that Gintoki's body wasn't blocking the wind. But the moron was looking at him pointedly and he knew what he was trying to do but he really didn't want to have anything sweet. He didn't like sweets.

"Are you really going to let the kids down? They really wanted for us to share this moment all together... but I guess they won't see it come true, huh?" Gintoki accompanied his dejected tone with a dramatic shake of his head and pointed to the kids, who in fact weren't disappointed at all.

They weren't even paying attention.

Kagura was too busy eyeing the cotton candy to notice anything else, Shinpachi was blabbering excitedly about something that no one could understand and Sougo was hugging his plushie toy, all three lost in their own world.

But it seemed it struck a nerve because Hijikata was starting to waver. In his head he imagined the three kids to be terribly sad if he refused to do what they wished for and that was like a hit to the heart. Again, the kids weren't even interested in what the adults were talking about but imagination is a powerful thing.

Otae tilted her head a little in confusion at silver haired samurai's words. With an "excuse me" directed at Hijikata she looped one arm around Gintoki's and dragged him away. "Why are you trying to make him eat something he doesn't want to so badly?" She whispered curiously and a little suspicious, ignoring how persistent she herself had been about them both going to the haunted house.

Gintoki cast a cautious glance back at Hijikata, who seemed to be distracted enough, then put an arm around Otae's shoulders and leaned in closer as he whispered back. "You mean you have never fantasized about a date where the girl sticks a bit of cotton candy to the boy's cheek? Well, in this case where the boy sticks a bit of cotton candy to the other boy's cheek?" He confessed, then stopped as he thought about it. "Wait... then in the original fantasy does this make me the girl? And why do I always have to be the girl?" He muttered annoyed, lost in his own mind while Otae was losing herself in hers.

 

_ Otae's Fantasy: _

_ Gintoki smirked as his hair fluttered in the wind while he was handing Hijikata one of the cotton candies he had bought like a gentleman. And Hijikata took the treat while his cheeks were adorned with a red blush. _

_ "Wait." Gintoki said in an overly confident tone as he stole a piece from the other man's dessert. _

_ "Hey, what are you doing?" Hijikata asked in a shrill, cute voice as he laughed at Gintoki's antics. _

_ Gintoki let the dessert melt into his mouth, smirk still in place. "I had to try it to know if the cotton candy was as delicious as the person I'm giving it to." He continued in a deep voice making Hijikata's blush spread to his whole face. _

_ "G-Gintoki..." The dark haired man murmured shyly as he looked down, biting his lower lip and glancing up through his long, dark and pretty eyelashes. _

_ Gintoki took a step closer until he was a hair breath's away from him. His eyes found Hijikata's lips. _

_"But there is another sweet that I want to try." He whispered as he leaned in._

_ "...please." Hijikata sighed in a small, frail voice as he closed the distance between them and... _

_ End of Otae's Fantasy _

 

Otae interrupted her mental movie as she covered her blush with her hands and shook her head from side to side while giggles took over her. Completely ignoring the fact that given the two men's personalities that might never, ever happen in this universe. Then she lifted her head to the sky with a more sober expression as a few white clouds entered her vision.

"... I have seen heaven." She whispered quietly, in the same voice Kagura had used for the candies before.

"What?" Gintoki- who until then had been asking himself if there was anything feminine about him and was that the reason why he was thrown into female roles in his jobs- asked her perplexed, not having really heard what she had said.

"What?" Otae repeated innocently, as if nothing had happened.

Then she turned around and made her way back with Gintoki as she clapped her hands excitedly and slid next to the dark haired samurai. "Hijikata, you know what? I think you should really try the cotton candy. I mean, think about the happiness of the children and not about anyone else that I have just imagined you to be with in my mind." She mumbled the last part.

"Huh?" Hijikata frowned in confusion.

"Just buy a cotton candy." She added quickly.

Gintoki slid next to Hijikata's other side. "Yep. You definitely should take one for yourself and for those poor, innocent souls that want to enjoy a treat together with you." He once again pointed to the kids, who were talking animatedly about something between themselves, completely ignoring their surroundings and the adults. "See? They can't wait for it to happen." He added, very convincingly in his opinion.

And Hijikata was actually being convinced as he looked at the children, who were facing the opposite direction from him, but in his mind they were asking him to not disappoint them. He relented with a heavy sigh in the end.

"Fine. I'll take one too."

Gintoki discretely raised a hand behind Hijikata's back and Otae high-fived him.

When they finally had the cotton candies in their hands Gintoki's taste buds were dancing in delight, but he had to admit that Kagura's reaction was probably the most heartfelt one.

"Gggh... uuuwha... ffuwu... GHA!" She laid on the ground, almost thrashing around after having taken a bite.

"I think she might be dying." He commented flatly.

"Kagura-Chan!" Otae immediately went to see if the little girl was okay.

Gintoki took advantage of the moment to glance at a distracted Vice-Commander, who was looking at the sweet in his hand contemplatively after he had tried some of it. The light haired samurai grinned as he took a piece of his cotton candy and stuck it to Hijikata's cheek, like he had been wanting to do for a while now.

"Oi!" Hijikata yelled at the sticky substance on his skin but Gintoki's laugh caught his ears.

And when he faced him he saw the other man with his head thrown back and his lips parted open to let out his laughter and Hijikata... Hijikata could only stare for a moment, as if blocked in a trance. And he had to admit it was a little contagious.

In that moment Hijikata thought that he liked Gintoki's laugh.

But since he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of being the only one to do so he yanked a little bit of the sugary treat and put it on silver haired samurai's nose.

Gintoki stopped abruptly and went crossed-eyed to look at the fluffy stuff on his face. Then his tongue poked out as he tried to lick it, in vain, with his eyes still crossed. It was such a stupid face that Hijikata couldn't help but let out a huff and then a bark of laughter. Gintoki glanced at him and started laughing too. He quickly retaliated and this time put a piece on Hijikata's upper lip.

"It's a moustache." He declared with a grin.

Hijikata's eyebrow twitched in irritation and it made Gintoki laugh more. He decided to do one for himself too and tried to model some of the soft candy into what would resemble a convincing moustache, before putting it on his own face. It might have been childish but he honestly didn't mind getting childish in front of Hijikata or even ridiculing himself if it meant he would hear that quiet, beautiful laugh. And he supposed this was, in some kind of way, him showing his gratitude. Because in the end Hijikata had agreed to eat the cotton candy, even if he didn't have to. And to Gintoki that meant something.

"Look, I have one too!" He exclaimed and then pushed his lips out, trying to make a funny face.

It worked because Hijikata choked on thin air and let out another laugh and Gintoki felt his heart skip a bit at the amusement he could read on the other's face.

"You look like a clown." Hijikata managed to say almost normally after he took a few deep breaths.

"Hey! Clowns make people happy so I'll take that as a compliment!"

Hijikata tried to hold back a grin of his own at Gintoki's one. For a moment, for just moment, he wondered if what he felt right then was happiness...

Meanwhile Otae was observing the scene thoughtfully. "Hmmm... this is different from my imagination." She muttered to herself at the almost opposite display than what her mind had come up with a few minutes before. Then she shrugged. "But this is fine too, I will take it." She got distracted once the kids called out to her.

"Hey, wait, let me have some." Gintoki spoke lowly as he looked down at Hijikata's hands.

"What?" The dark haired man asked him puzzled.

But Gintoki had already taken hold of his hand and he was leaning down. He licked Hijikata's finger.

Hijikata felt sudden warmth increase in his cheeks as he unconsciously stopped breathing when he felt the wet heat of Gintoki's mouth, not for the first time. He remained frozen, not knowing what to do and it felt like his heart was beating in his ears. He didn't move until the other man let his hand fall out of his own and got back up.

"It's sweet." Gintoki said as he grinned at him in a way that could only be described as  _cheeky._

Hijikata blushed. It took a few fast heartbeats for him to regain control of his functions and when he did the pink in his cheeks went a shade darker.

"O-Oi!" He stuttered as the only thing he could think of doing in that moment was attack Gintoki with the cotton candy he had in his hand, trying to hide his embarrassment with an irritated push. But Gintoki was snickering as he tried to shield himself with his own dessert.

Otae hadn't seen that particular moment, if she had she might have fangirled, and also fainted.

And so they continued until their faces and hands were both covered in sticky sweetness. However during their childish fight Gintoki moved his hand, accidentally knocking off the cotton candy. But it wasn't his, nor was it Hijikata's.

It was the cotton candy of the little girl Gintoki had stared down before, when deciding who the ice creams belonged to.

She gasped as she looked at them, then she looked at her sweet on the ground and then back at the two, who were still locked in a weird position as they had tried to smear each other's faces as much as they could.

One of Hijikata's legs was overlapping Gintoki's, trying to throw him down while his arm was around his neck in a choking hold as Gintoki was holding onto his shirt with both hands, almost horizontal with the ground. As they had stopped Gintoki was now looking at the little girl with a deadpan. He blinked lazily.

"Onii-Chan." She pouted as she stared at him. "You just made my cotton candy fall down. See?" The little girl said every word slowly, as if she was explaining it more than pointing the fact out.

Gintoki glanced down at the fluffy mess on the floor (silently praying for the Sweetland Heaven to take the new fallen victim in) then back at the little girl again, still with his dead fish eyes on.

"You know, no one likes a know-it-all." He replied in a flat tone.

"Yorozuya!" Hijikata reprimanded him as he finally let go of Gintoki and they both stood up normally. He felt a little bad for the girl who had lost her dessert.

"What? It's true." Gintoki told him as he shrugged for good measure.

"It is almost like you are doing it on purpose." The little girl continued still in that same tone as she crossed her arms and looked at him.

Gintoki picked at his ear. "Yeah and it's almost like you are annoying me on purpose, so."

She gasped and Hijikata gaped at him. "I hope you will feel remorseful of your actions." She uttered with her eyebrows raised almost indignantly and turned to the opposite side, walking away.

"When did you learn that, in first grade? You think you're better than everyone just because you know a 'big' word?" Gintoki called after her annoyed.

"Oi!" Hijikata made a face as he looked at the perm head who had almost picked up a fight with a little girl.

"What? She started it!" Gintoki pointed at her retreating back with a huff, pouting.

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

"Mama!" Shinpachi called sometime later.

They had finished the cotton candies and Gintoki, Hijikata, Kagura and Shinpachi had washed their hands and faces since they were the ones who had gotten really messy after eating it. They had simply taken a stroll around and looked for the next attraction they could try when Shinpachi had spoken up.

"What is it sweetie?" Otae asked him, then she turned to Gintoki. "Do you get it? Because he was literally covered in cotton candy before."

Gintoki nodded. "Yeah, I get it."

Even Hijikata nodded at that.

"We have to go now!" Shinpachi seemed to be reminding her of something.

"Oh, right." Otae blinked at the memory. "Shin-Chan and the little boy he had... a small discussion with, decided to meet up later to play." She informed them.

"I thought he was your enemy?" Gintoki asked the little boy in bewilderment. "Since when do you get close with the enemy? I taught you better than this Shinpachi-Kun."

"Mama said to forgive my enemies!" Shinpachi answered enthusiastically.

"You shouldn't listen to what she says."

"...What did I just hear?" Otae asked in a low, low voice.

Gintoki's eyes widened in fear. "W-Wait! I-I didn't mean it like that! N-Not at all! Ahahahah!" He tried to save the situation with a few nervous laughs at the end of his answer. Sometimes he forgot how scary Otae could be when she got angry.

The brunette smiled her usual, sweet smile again, as if she hadn't had the opposite expression just seconds before. "Alright then."

Gintoki looked at Hijikata with a little freaked out expression and the Vice-Commander almost huffed a laugh at the face Gintoki was making. In that moment his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and he excused himself to go and answer.

Otae then looked at Gintoki and smirked a little. "You still have a little cotton candy here." She pointed to a spot close to her ear to show him and he rubbed at it. "It seems like you had fun." She continued almost teasingly.

Gintoki looked at somewhere in front of them as he slided his hands in his pockets. "If you say so."

"I don't say so. I know so." She persisted and Gintoki didn't say anything more but his cheeks felt a tiny little bit hotter.

Hijikata came back to them soon after. "I have to go and meet up with some subordinates. I should be back in a few." He told the last part to Shinpachi, who nodded.

"We will see you later then." Otae smiled at him and Hijikata nodded, glancing at Gintoki once before walking in the opposite direction.

"You know, I have somewhere to be too." Gintoki said after watching Hijikata's retreating back and turning to Otae.

"Oh?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, there were some pretty women who asked for my number before, when you weren't here, and I told them we could talk for a bit later. So I'm gonna meet up with them." He explained in a serious tone.

Otae stared at him with a flat expression. "You have to use the toilet, don't you?"

"How did you know?!" He screeched in shock.

Gintoki hadn't wanted to let her know because when they had taken a 'bathroom break' again he hadn't gone, but now he really needed to use the toilet and didn't want to give the satisfaction to Otae for being right, again.

"I was right." Otae stated. And he had just given her the satisfaction.

But then her eyes narrowed dangerously as she took a step towards him and Gintoki gulped nervously at the sudden change in her mood.

"You can't."

Was she serious!? He couldn't hold it in after all the soda he had drunk a while ago!

"You can't-" She repeated and Gintoki was about to protest but Otae continued. "- do something like that now that Hijikata is here-" She drove a finger in his chest.

"Ow!"

"-and he is going to stay here-" She poked (attacked) him with her finger once again where his heart was.

"Ow!"

"-so you won't be flirting with anyone else. I won't let you do it because you are not allowed to break his heart. Understand?"

"Absolutely." Gintoki blurted out, fearing the wrath of her skinny finger.

Not like Gintoki had even been thinking of doing that. Honestly how could he when Hijikata took up most of the space in his mind? But he still nodded in a haste, not wanting to find out the consequences if he didn't agree.

Otae smiled. "Good." And went back to her usual self. Gintoki let out a sigh of relief. "We can go now!" She directed her enthusiasm to Shinpachi.

"Finally!" The little boy exclaimed impatiently.

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

Gintoki had taken a seat on one of the benches once again, he felt a little sluggish. Probably because his sleeping pattern had been messed up, lately even more, so he had decided to rest a little before finding the others at the spot Otae had told them to meet.

Gintoki had been minding his own business really, closing his eyes and feeling the warm rays down his skin, when he felt a 'swoosh' and his fringe fluttered slightly as the wind picked up.

He opened his eyes. And paled at the sight in front of him. He jumped to his feet.

"What the hell are  _you_  doing here?!"

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile Hijikata was making his way back. He simply had a discussion about the upcoming work with the few Shinsengumi's members who were on the look out. From their chatter he had found out that there was this new place selling ice cream and that it would be here only for today.

Since the idiot seemed to love sweets so much Hijikata figured he would like that, so he was going to tell him about it. But it wasn't that he was doing it to see Gintoki's happy expression when he ate something sugary, no, nothing of the sort, he simply thought that the Yorozuya was just a tiny bit less annoying when he was eating because he wasn't spouting nonsense. Yeah, that was the reason.

Before spotting Otae and the kids however he caught a glimpse of Gintoki and decided he would go to him first. But before Hijikata could approach him he saw the other man was talking to someone and... he stopped.

Because Gintoki was with a woman.

 

* * *

 

 

"What kind of question is that? I obviously wanted to see my Gin-San! Did you miss me as much as I missed you?"

None other than Sarutobi Ayame was standing in front of a shocked, disgruntled Gintoki. Or as she was better known, 'The Crazy Ninja Stalker'. She was better known by that nickname only by Gintoki, but still. Sarutobi batted her eyelashes multiple times, thinking it would give her that innocent look girls often had in shoujo anime (it did not). She then proceeded to latch herself onto his arm.

"Oi! Stop that and get away from me!" The samurai yelled as he tried to dislodge her inhuman grip from his arm. Seriously, had she trained with Otae or something?

"Gin-San, take me here!" She squeaked in a shrill voice.

"I'll take you to a fucking mental hospital!"

"Ooh, I like it so much when you push me away, do it more Gin-San! I'm yours!" She almost screamed, getting even closer.

"No! You're crazy!"

"Crazy for you!"

"Agh! Stop!"

Sarutobi actually stopped trying to hug -in her opinion-/ rip apart -in Gintoki's opinion- his arm when she noticed something.

"Gin-San! You're bleeding!" She suddenly screeched in concern.

"Oi! Stop! You-!" Gintoki stopped too at the lack of movement from the woman. "... huh?"

He frowned a little when she suddenly let go of his arm, thinking it was weird because he would usually need to haul her away for the crazy ninja to cease her actions. Then he focused on what she had said.

'Bleeding?'

An image of the haunted house popped up in his mind and it hit him then that the knock he had taken to the head when he was running away for his life might have left behind more than a bump. Gintoki gingerly touched his forehead and sure enough one of his fingers came back with a slight smear of red. He hadn't even noticed it, the discomfort had been so little he had forgotten all about it. And also the fear of the creepy creatures trying to kill him had been enough to make him forget about anything else.

He shrugged. "It's nothi-iii- oi!"

But he didn't get to finish because it seemed the ninja didn't think it was nothing since the next thing he knew he was being hauled into the bench again.

"Gin-San don't move! Your Sacchan is going to take care of you!"

"I don't need you to take care of me! And don't say that! You're not m-" But she ignored him and lowered his head down, albeit gently, producing a little bottle seemingly out of nowhere. "Wha-"

"Stay like that." Sarutobi instructed. "Don't worry, you're in good hands. A few accidents sometimes happen during my missions, so I am always prepared."

Slowly she combed her fingers through his hair, (internally screeching at the softness but externally maintaining a straight face), exposing the little wound. With a clean wipe, that Gintoki had no idea where she had taken from, the purple haired woman carefully dabbed away the blood around the minuscule wound.

Gintoki sighed. Even if he tried to get away she would most probably find him and tie him somewhere until she could do whatever she wanted with him. A shudder went down his spine at the thought. He would rather not have that happening. Ever. At least he could move right now and maybe as soon as she was finished he could get away with an excuse. If not Plan B was still trying to escape.

Without meaning to Gintoki glanced at her, seeing her concentrated gaze on the task.

And he couldn't help but wish it was Hijikata in her place.

When he had taken care of the wound on his shoulder the day before (or was it two days before?) Gintoki hadn't been able to see his expression, not until he had finished at least (...and the kiss on his shoulder! He couldn't stop thinking about it!), but he had felt how Hijikata had worked. And it was different from the way she did.

"This might sting a little." Sarutobi warned as she covered his eyes with one hand and sprayed something on his forehead, probably disinfectant. His crazy stalker was being gentle, maybe a bit too much since the wound was so small, and her fingers were cool, almost cold, and a little too soft when she touched him.

But Hijikata's touch had been so warm, hot even, against Gintoki's skin. And his fingertips, though still soft in Gintoki's opinion, were a little rough from how much he practiced with his sword, and it was that kind of rough you wanted to feel on your skin again and again. And Gintoki didn't want to feel Sarutobi's soft fingers. Forget that she was crazy, a stalker, she had an obsession with him or that he was mean with her (rightly so, in his opinion). It wasn't for any of those reasons. It was simply because... she was not Hijikata.

Gintoki just wanted to feel  _him._  A few months ago, weeks even, Gintoki would have felt happy being in this predicament. A pretty girl, which could have been her or anyone else for that matter, was 'patching him up'. Wasn't that something every main character wanted? He would have joked around, most probably saying something stupid, or dirty, or both, and she would have blushed (or slapped him, most probably). And he would continue with his day unperturbed. But now...

Now it wasn't like that anymore. Now it seemed that everything Hijikata did, even the smallest things, were trapped inside his head and replayed over and over again, like a broken record.

Gintoki was losing his sleep, his appetite and sometimes his mind too, all because of Hijikata.

Don't get him wrong, it was good that he finally knew how he really felt and he liked being with Hijikata, even if in this situation they had been practically stuck together. But it was certainly different. It was different knowing that he felt something so strong for someone, something he hadn't wanted to let himself feel. Even waking up and going to sleep felt different.

And now even Hijikata's insignificant gestures he would find himself reading into. And he wouldn't be able to continue with his day like any other day, especially if Hijikata was involved. He wasn't used to it. He wasn't used to all these- these feelings. He was aware he had already thought along these lines before, but then it had been a crush. If he had really wanted he would have been able to ignore it, but now if he tried to ignore what he was feeling he would only spite himself. Unconsciously Gintoki closed his eyes.

Now this would be impossible to ignore. It wasn't like he even wanted to. But at least before, when something that he didn't want or didn't feel like dealing with happened, he could have turned the other way. It had been nice at least to know that he had a way out. He didn't have a way out now. He would be forced to deal with whatever happened, like it or not. Because suppressing his feelings would do nothing to suppress his screaming heart.

He couldn't act like he had done all his life. He certainly couldn't ignore it. And right now he couldn't even confront it because, let's face it, as much as he was willing to lose himself in the fantasy of a stolen kiss he wouldn't be able to sit with Hijikata and explain to him what he was feeling. The fear of rejection was too much. And he hadn't had this  _kind_  of fear in a long, long, long time. This went beyond what he knew. What he was feeling, this-

This... love.

He really wasn't used to it. From what he did to what he thought, sometimes he had the impression he didn't even know who he was. It was all so new. Too new. And sometimes, only sometimes, for small, fleeting moments it felt...

All of this felt-

"-painful?"

Gintoki's eyes snapped open, not even aware he had closed them, and he looked up at Sarutobi. She had a gentle expression on her face.

"W-What?" He croaked out, his voice slightly shaky.

Suddenly there was a ball of dread forming in the pit of his stomach because he hadn't blurted anything out, had he? Just now, if he had inadvertently told her what he felt- he couldn't...

"Your injury, does it hurt?"

His shoulders slumped almost imperceptibly in relief and he let out a silent breath. She was talking about the wound.

"...S'fine." He answered simply. As he slowly came back to reality she touched the side of the band-aid. (When had she put that on his forehead?)

"Just now you had this kind of expression on your face, as if you were in pain." The ninja whispered as she tenderly stroked the skin around the plaster, probably thinking it was causing him discomfort. "It seems samurai aren't always so invincible. I guess even they hurt themselves... sometimes." She chuckled lightly.

Gintoki felt a little self-conscious because she had no idea how right she was in that moment.

"...yeah." He agreed quietly.

Suddenly Gintoki heard what he could only describe as a 'beeping' sound. Sarutobi took out a little device and cursed. Gintoki swore he heard her mutter something along the lines of 'stupid zenzou' and 'can't do anything right' and also 'I hope you have shitty hemorrhoids for the rest of your life'.

She turned to him with a regretful expression. "I'm really sorry Gin-San, I have to go now. Duty calls. But don't worry, I will think about you and all the fun things we could have done in the meantime!" She informed him as she hugged (crushed) him.

"Oi! Stop it! And don't think that-"

And before Gintoki could even finish she had gotten up, winked at him and vanished. He was left looking at the vacant space she had been in seconds before. After a few moments he let his head roll back on the bench he was on and with an arm he covered his eyes.

"...What a crazy ninja." He muttered to himself.

Even if he didn't want to admit it he kind of felt a little lighter.

 

* * *

 

 

"Did you finish playing?" Otae asked Shinpachi.

The three kids had spent some time playing and having fun with a few others plus Shinpachi's little friend that they had met before, all very interested in pirates. And now they had walked (crawled) to where Otae had been just a little away from them, it seemed like they were done.

Shinpachi nodded at her. "We finished!"

"Alright, let's go before Gi- I mean, Papa has enough time to start trouble." Otae told the kids with a smile, actually worried that could happen.

However before they could even begin to walk in the direction of where Gintoki was they heard a familiar voice.

"Tae-Chan."

Otae turned, surprised when she confirmed it was actually her childhood friend.

"Kyuu-Chan!" She called surprised.

Yagyuu Kyubei, dressed as impeccable as ever and with her faithful friend Shogem Shogem perched on her shoulder, smiled kindly at Otae. "What a surprise."

"Indeed it is. What brings you here, Kyuu-Chan?" Otae asked as she walked to Kyuubei.

"I had some errands to run. But someone-" She looked pointedly at the little monkey who was suddenly interested in looking at anywhere but her. "-heard about the amusement park and thought it would be a good idea to come here instead of working. We were just about to leave."

"I see." Otae chuckled at her fond tone, it was obvious that the little pet hadn't been the only one to have fun.

Kyuubei's gaze was suddenly drawn down to the other small people in their circle that she had noticed just then.

"Who are they?" She asked, nodding in the direction of the little children beside Otae that were looking up at her with big, curious eyes.

She thought that maybe they were the children Otae had to watch over at times. When some of her colleagues had to stay at work or had an emergency they often called the brunette if she was free to babysit their kids. Otae loved children and when Kyuubei had visited a few times during those occasions she had stayed and even played a little with them. (And in her mind she had pretended she was married with Otae and they had kids, but that was another story).

Otae looked down at them, as if remembering just then. "Oh. They are Shinpachi, Kagura and Sougo." She answered with a grin, waiting for the notion to sink in.

Kyuubei nodded and smiled a little at the kids. "Hi there, Shinpa-"

She stopped, the words registering. Kyuubei recognized two of the names. Maybe they were another Shinpachi and Kagura? But she looked around and noticed the lack of presence of Otae's brother, who was almost always with her. And she noticed the same colour of Shinpachi's hair on this kid, the same went for the little girl's red hair and even the same eyes and-

"Wait! You don't mean-"

"Yes, it's them! Surprise?" Otae offered as she laughed a little. Forgetting that she wanted to find Gintoki before he found himself in some troubles, she launched into a conversation with her friend.

 

* * *

 

 

But as it was Gintoki was already in trouble although he wasn't aware of it yet.

Hijikata had just witnessed what had happened.

In all honesty he had not wanted to, because spying on people was something he was against if it didn't involve immediate danger or his line of work. He told himself it was this reason and not because of a burning curiosity to know just who the stranger near the other samurai was and why she was so... close... to him.

From where he was he couldn't hear anything and at one point he had thought about getting closer to be able to, but he found he couldn't move even if he wanted to. His feet were rooted to the ground. Especially when he saw the woman plastering herself to Gintoki's arm.

He kind of noticed the white haired samurai's annoyed (and a little freaked out) expression, but that went over his head when the stranger leaned away and suddenly she was sitting down with Gintoki in a bench. The bench in question was nearer to him and even if he still couldn't hear what they were saying he could make out their faces more clearly.

And as much as Hijikata didn't usually notice these details, and had never really been interested in them, he suddenly was now because he could see that the girl wore glasses, she had long, (was that purple?) straight hair, and lean legs. She was fit. And she was pretty.

And guys usually liked those things in a girl. One time he had even heard Kondo say 'Otae-Chan would look so cute with glasses on! Toshi, you don't understand, I have to buy them for her!' And from what he had heard girls with glasses were fairly popular among men... and maybe Gintoki liked them too. The sudden thought made Hijikata's stomach drop.

Did Gintoki like her?

He shook his head. He didn't care about this. Gintoki could like whoever he wanted, why was he even  _thinking_ along these lines? This shouldn't matter, he shouldn't even-

But Hijikata interrupted his train of thought because it looked like she was touching Gintoki's face now. Squinting a little he saw that the woman had a tissue in her hand and he wasn't completely sure, but it looked like she was wiping his forehead, maybe? And Gintoki was letting her.

Even from here he could see the  _care_  she was putting behind the gesture. The Yorozuya's face was partially obscured and Hijikata couldn't see what expression he had, but he wasn't pulling away.

Why wasn't he pulling away?

Hijikata screwed his eyes shut at the thought. Irritation hit him, but it was directed at himself. Again with another weird thought. Okay, Gintoki wasn't pulling away, so? It wasn't like that was anything to him. It didn't matter.

Maybe they were lovers?

He swallowed dryly at the intrusive thought. Maybe she was his... girlfriend? And they were... spending time together? After all since this situation with the kids had happened they probably hadn't had time... to spend together.

His fists clenched. There was something gnawing at him. Seeing Gintoki together with someone was... it was... he shouldn't feel anything.

...Then why did he feel like there was this weight pulling him down?

When he opened his eyes again he took a deep breath and was ready to walk away, however the scene in front of him stopped him once again. This time the girl was stroking Gintoki's face with such gentleness that Hijikata's insides churned. And Gintoki, when he caught sight of his face, he was showing... vulnerability.

Hijikata had never seen Gintoki make that expression.

It had happened before, especially during the last week, that he had caught glimpses of the silver haired samurai's poker face slipping off. But what he was showing to that girl right now, that felt... different. Then he saw her lips moving, forming a smile and Gintoki's face relaxing and he had to look away.

Hijikata lowered his gaze because he couldn't stand to see the intimacy of that moment. Or what he mistook as intimacy.

His hands loosened their hold, in his palms there were little crescents indented by his nails but he didn't notice them. He didn't notice anything as his arms hung limply by his side.

It wasn't fair.

What was wrong with him? Why was he thinking this way? Why was he feeling this way? It didn't matter what question he asked himself, he didn't know the answers and that irritated him all the more. He just knew that right now there was something burning inside of him at the sight of those two and he felt-

He just felt wrong.

There was something else, something buried deep inside of him that he couldn't place. Was it anger? Admittedly, he had been slightly angry at first but... was there really reason for it? Was it sadness? No, he didn't feel sad. Not... really. Disappointment? Maybe, but for what? Was he disappointed in Gintoki? No, that seemed too far-fetched even for him.

What was it then? Why couldn't he find an answer?

As he was trying to give a name to this new feeling he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and when he looked at the 'couple' again he saw the woman pull Gintoki into a hug and Hijikata bit his lower lip harshly. He almost broke through the skin when she disappeared in the thin air.

Maybe he was feeling this way because Gintoki was spending time here instead of being with the kids and he felt angry about it... Yeah. It was that. It must be that. Gintoki wasn't carrying out his responsibilities like he said he would so Hijikata was... angry, yes, he was angry at Gintoki for that reason. Because instead of attending to his duties he had been wasting time by staying with that girl... and being close with her... enough to let her see that kind of expression...

Hijikata couldn't ignore how it made his skin prickle in the most uncomfortable of ways and his blood boiled in his veins, scorching inside of him. His heart rammed against his chest so fast that he was almost certain he could feel the bile slowly rising to his throat from it.

He felt sick to his stomach.

He took a deep breath and decided to confront Gintoki about it. Although even if he made up his mind and tried to convince himself (keyword tried), there was still something that didn't feel right. But about one thing he could say he was certain.

Hijikata didn't like that woman. He didn't like her one bit.

 

* * *

 

 

Gintoki was relaxing a little now, it had been only a few minutes since his stalker had gone away and he was trying to think things through more clearly. Maybe he just needed to rest for a while. A shadow fell over him and he took his arm away from his eyes to see what it was. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Hijikata.

"Hey." Gintoki greeted as he gave a slight smile. Even with his jumbled thoughts inside his head it seemed these days he always felt good when he saw him.

But Hijikata ignored the greeting and instead asked a question. "Are you finished?"

Gintoki furrowed his brows in confusion. "Finished?" He repeated, tilting his head to the side.

"Where are the kids?" Hijikata questioned, ignoring Gintoki's words again.

"Oh, they're with Otae. We should probably go and find them." The light haired samurai got up and stretched a little. He had already taken a few steps when he became aware of the lack of footsteps. He turned and saw Hijikata hadn't moved. "Why are you-"

"You shouldn't do that." The other man interrupted him.

Gintoki was thoroughly confused by this point. "Shouldn't do... what?" He asked a little cautiously.

"You shouldn't waste time like that with  _others_  when you have three kids to look after."

For a moment Gintoki's mind drew a blank, thinking about what the other could possibly refer to. And then it hit him.

_Oh._

Hijikata had seen them.

Something akin to discomfort quickly found its way inside Gintoki. He tried to not let his nervousness give him away. What had Hijikata thought exactly when he had seen him with that crazy ninja stalker? He couldn't have possibly misunderstood. Or could he?

"It was nothing." Gintoki quickly supplied. He even put on a little smile for good measure. It felt slightly strained. But that, it seemed did nothing to satisfy Hijikata because his eyes narrowed.

"Nothing, eh?" The dark-haired man sighed and Gintoki saw his shoulders draw up. "There is an appropriate time and place to be with your lover. Try to remember that next time."

Gintoki's eyes widened as the words settled in. Oi, oi,  _oi!_  What the hell was he talking about? Hadn't Hijikata seen how he had tried to get away from her? It was obvious that there was nothing more to their relationship than a stalker and his victim. That can't even be called a relationship!

"What-" But he was cut off again.

"Don't play dumb. I saw you." Hijikata's accusing tone was rising Gintoki's defenses.

"I'm not playing dumb. I don't know what you're talking about." His own eyes narrowed and that didn't help the tension that was creating between them.

Hijikata smirked but it lacked the warmth Gintoki had been growing accustomed to. "As if."

The Vice-Commander put his hands in his pockets and started walking away, ignoring him when he passed by.

That did  _not_  please Gintoki.

It was more than clear when he grabbed his arm to make Hijikata face him. "What's your problem?"

Now, normally Gintoki would either let the comments slide past him or confront them head on. But today he was tired because his sleeping pattern in the last month had been disrupted, he had just run into the crazy ninja, in the back of his mind there was still an ever present sense of guilt for what had happened to the kids, and most of all the feelings he had for Hijikata were weighing him down. So being accused about something that wasn't true, from the person he felt so strongly for nonetheless, made Gintoki's walls rise higher, and annoyance, and even anger seep into him.

It wasn't fair.

Maybe it was because his relationship with Hijikata was slightly changing, or maybe it was the fear brought by that change, because what if things changed for the worse? Or maybe it was because they hadn't had a good discussion in a few days. Hijikata had already gotten mad at him, he had already had his outburst, right? So maybe it was his turn to have one now.

It was almost as if Gintoki was  _itching_  for it.

Hijikata yanked his arm away, but Gintoki's plan on steering his attention on himself once again worked. The Vice-Commander's eyes narrowed almost dangerously.

"My  _problem_ is that you're not doing what you are supposed to." He snapped, his voice a little louder than it should be.

"And what exactly am I supposed to do?" Gintoki met him head on.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe stay with the kids instead of flirting with your  _girlfriend."_

The last word was spat with such venom Gintoki almost had to brace himself. And then he laughed, without humor. "Flirting? Really?" His stomach clenched uncomfortably again, but he ignored it. "...And even if I was, so what? The kids are with Otae and I was just gone for a couple of minutes."

"And how much were you planning on being  _gone_ _?"_  It was as if Hijikata's word had a different meaning from the way it had been said.

Gintoki blanched slightly at the question. "And what's that to you?"

"I'm as much in this as you are." Hijikata answered with determination in his voice but Gintoki wasn't having any of that.

"It's not like I was doing anything wrong." Hijikata was ready to retort but this time he beat him to it. "And what if I was spending time with my  _lover?_  What right do you have to tell me not to? I can do whatever the fuck I want with my life."

Gintoki missed the way Hijikata grimaced at that particular word.

He took a step forward and lowered his voice in a whisper that sounded more menacing than it should have.

"It's none of your business anyway."

As the words left his mouth he took a step back again and let himself breathe. The little bursts of anger were clouding his mind.

Hijikata's expression was... shocked, to say the least. He hung his head slightly until the upper part of his face was covered enough for Gintoki to not be able to see what he was thinking. Enough for Gintoki to not be able to read him. And Gintoki, as his mind cleared, almost immediately regretted his words.

'What the fuck did I just do?'

Panic began to settle in as he thought his words over and over again. Since when was he so  _mean_  to Hijikata? Especially now, something like this should have never happened. He opened his mouth to try and fix his mistake but Hijikata's low chuckles startled him. The worst thing was that he still couldn't see his eyes.

"No. It's not my place to tell you what to do... my bad." His tone was quiet, subdued. Resigned.

Gintoki's eyes widened and there was a lurch in chest, as if his heart had just skipped a beat of pain. He had lifted a hand to stop him but Hijikata was already walking away. Gintoki let his hanging hand fall by his side limply.

What might have been the excitement of a good argument left him in a rush, instead replenishing him with a new type of guilt. His feet didn't want to cooperate with him because it was as if someone had glued them to the cement. He tiredly passed a hand through his messy curls.

_Fuck._

 


	18. Hang On It's A Crazy Ride (Part Two)

 

**Day 7 (Final Day, Part Two)**

 

Otae had just finished her chat with Kyuubei with a promise to catch up later when she spotted Hijikata among the crowd and called out to him. Aside from his face being a little blank she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

"Do you know where Gin-San is?" She asked as soon as he was close enough.

Hijikata shrugged. "He's probably going to arrive soon." His voice sounded normal.

She nodded. "Alright then. Was everything okay?" Otae asked, almost concerned.

For a moment Hijikata panicked, did she know what had just happened?

"With the Shinsengumi, I mean. You said you needed to talk about something important?" Otae elaborated.

Hijikata let out a quiet, imperceptible sigh of relief. "Yes. Everything's fine." He replied less nervously.

The brunette smiled. "That is good."

"Mama! Dada!" The two turned at the shrill voice. "Now the castle! Let's go to the castle!" An excited Shinpachi demanded.

Otae chuckled. "Let's go!"

As they were making their way to where the little kids demanded they saw Gintoki walk toward them.

"Gin-San, did you get caught up in any trouble? Is that why you are late?" Otae asked, only half-joking.

Gintoki glanced at her, then looked away, rubbing the back of his head. "I never get caught up in any trouble. You know I am a role model citizen." He answered with a teasing lilt to his voice, hoping it would sound convincing.

"Of course you are." Otae remarked sarcastically with a little smirk.

Hijikata didn't say anything.

Gintoki had actually hoped against hope that the other man would rise to the bait and they would launch into one of their stupid bickerings, and maybe things would be good again... but as it was Hijikata wasn't even looking at him. He felt something heavy settle in his chest.

Gintoki then felt a brush against his hand. Looking down he saw that it was Shinpachi's smaller one and the little boy's grinning face was directed at him.

"We're going to the castle!" He explained, as energetic as usual this past week.

Gintoki was reminded then that this was supposed to be a great day for the kids and he had to make it so. He smiled at him as he ruffled his hair with his other hand. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of Hijikata's turned back. He had to make things right between them.

He returned his attention to Shinpachi. "I thought you liked ships more?" The samurai asked with a grin, a sincere one because he wasn't going to sour their mood, he had already done that to one person and he had to find a way to fix it.

"Every captain needs a castle!" Shinpachi answered as if it was an obvious piece of information.

"Oh?" Gintoki raised an amused eyebrow and let himself be dragged away as Otae followed while pushing the stroller with a smile.

Hijikata's face was still blank.

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

 

There was a big, inflatable castle right at the center of the amusement park, stealing the attention of the younger visitors. On the inside at least a dozen of kids were already playing. Shinpachi was jumping his way along a narrow, cushion-y corridor as he looked for something, Sougo was following behind him.

"Argh, where is the treasure-" Shinpachi started in his 'pirate' voice but then he stopped, looking around as if searching for someone. "Where is Kagura-Chan?" He finally asked.

Sougo noticed then that she wasn't there and shrugged in response. They went looking for the little red head and found her only a few feet away in the next chamber. She was swimming in the pool full of plastic, colourful balls. Throwing them at the children passing by.

"Ka-Chan!" Shinpachi called out to her, slightly ticked off.

"Wha'?" She answered nonchalantly, throwing a ball at some kid's head and ducking down when the kid turned to see what it was that had hit him.

"We were supposed to find the lost treasure together!" Shinpachi reminded her what they had estabilished when they had first entered inside the castle.

"Don' wan'. Tire'." (I don't want to. I'm too tired now) She let out a long, drawn out sigh for good measure.

Shinpachi rolled his eyes. "Fine! But when I find the treasure I'm not giving you anything!" He looked at Sougo. "Let's go!" And he set off in a run, grinning once again.

Sougo hesitated for a moment as he casted one last look at Kagura before following Shinpachi, wondering if it was okay to leave her there. Not because he was worried about Kagura, but he was worried about the other children's wellbeing.

Kagura exhaled slowly as she laid on the pool and stared at the soft ceiling. She really felt like a queen now inside her own castle, being as lazy as she wanted and tossing balls at random strangers whenever she wanted. This was the good life.

Meanwhile the three adults were watching the children from outside. Otae smiled and waved at them every now and again, Gintoki and Hijikata tried to do their best to seem involved but they were distracted. One was thinking about a way to try and fix things as soon as he possibly could while the other was berating himself on why he had said things he shouldn't have when it hadn't been his place to do so.

The fact was that Gintoki's fear of another discussion exploding between them was becoming less probable as time passed and that made him even more apprehensive. Because this wasn't like one of their usual arguments where Hijikata would send him withering looks or sharp words or loud yells. Nothing of the sort.

This time Hijikata wasn't even looking his way.

It was as if for him Gintoki wasn't even there. He never engaged in a conversation, he never let their eyes meet and he made sure to keep his distance, no matter Gintoki's sublte efforts on his part to try and do the opposite. Which weren't working since Hijikata wasn't even acknowledging his presence.

Hijikata was simply... indifferent.

And that was somehow the worst thing that could happen. Gintoki would take his punches and the clashes of their swords any minute of any day over this. Because this felt so wrong.

Until then the way their relationship had developed these past weeks had been like a race, and they had managed to run a good portion too. Then why did it suddenly feel like they had erased all the progress they had made and were standing behind the starting line now?

Gintoki clenched his fists by his sides, berating himself for his stupidity. Why did he have to go and say those things? It wasn't even true that he had wanted to spend time with his lover because he didn't even have one! Or rather... the one he wanted was getting away from him.

'Damn it.' He thought frustrated.

 

* * *

 

 

It was like this with four more attractions, the kids had their fun while the adults... well, two of them didn't.

Gintoki was trying on his part, but his small talk or questions were met with one-word-answers at most. Their eyes weren't even meeting.

As if they were strangers.

And that hurt.

Gintoki had the impression that this wasn't simple anger... that Hijikata might actually be upset. Their discussion would play over and over in his head, the raven's tone, his words, his expressions. But the more he thought about it the more he asked himself since when had Hijikata's eyes been so... empty? It made his heart beat almost painfully inside his chest. He had fucked up this time, hadn't he?

The minutes had blended together, until they weren't mere minutes anymore and the anxiety he had felt unraveling in his gut was now coupling with the fear of not being able to talk things through before today was over. Gintoki didn't want to put an end to this week, not in this way. He didn't want to end things on a bad term.

He sighed dejectedly. Even if he was thinking about it he still had no idea of what measures to take. Why did he say stupid things all the time? Couldn't his mouth just stay shut for one damn time? Or better yet, couldn't he say the truth like every normal person on the planet? But no, he had to let his frustration speak for him and look where that had gotten him. He glanced at the other man out of the corner of his eye, longingly. He sighed again.

Gintoki didn't notice Otae's suspicious gaze. Not until she suddenly took hold of him and yanked him away, leaving Hijikata distracted with the kids. He was about to protest the treatment but Otae's eyes stopped him. She was looking at him in a way that didn't leave room for talking back.

"What did you do?" The brunette asked in a sharp tone.

"Why do you automatically assume that it's my fault!?" Otae's stare didn't waver. Gintoki's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Fine. It was my fault. Happy now?" He admitted in a pathetic voice.

"What happened?"

Gintoki didn't want to answer.

"Gin-San?" She prompted again.

He thought she might get angry if he didn't answer, but her tone wasn't as stern as before. It was more careful... gentle. It made his stomach twist even more. Gintoki would rather have Otae yell at him and hit him like she usually did when he had done something wrong, at least he wouldn't feel as guilty. Instead her gentleness made him feel even worse than he already did. What had he done?

"...Hijikata saw me with the crazy ninja stalker." He finally answered in a low voice, looking away.

Otae's eyes widened disbelievingly, he didn't have to elaborate for her to know who he was referring to. "And?" She asked so quickly Gintoki almost didn't catch it.

"And he thought she was my girlfriend. And that instead of taking care of the kids I was flirting with her." Gintoki shuddered only at the thought of that. He would never, ever do something like that.

Otae silently urged him to continue.

"And I might have or might have not let him believe that was..." Gintoki shrugged uncertainly. "...the truth..."

"Gin-San!"

Gintoki closed his eyes at the sudden yell that sounded more like a shriek to his ears. He deserved that.

Otae huffed as she looked around and opened then closed her mouth, trying to search for the words she wanted to say.

"Why?" In the end she was only able to come up with that.

"I don't know!" Gintoki answered sincerely. "I don't! I just- he was angry and stuff and I didn't know why, and he started accusing me!" He continued hotly, the aggravation and wariness from before seeping into his voice.

Otae listened attentively, studying his expression as he continued.

"You should have seen him, he wasn't even listening to me as he said that I was wasting time with 'my lover' instead of taking responsibility and I-" He took a deep breath since he had rushed through the words, feeling suddenly nervous as he recounted what happened, the knot in his stomach tightening itself up. "And I- I just..." Gintoki faltered.

"You reacted?" Otae finished for him.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed loudly.

"Even if it wasn't the way you were supposed to?"

"...Yeah." He murmured uncertainly.

Otae sighed in exasperation. Of course Gintoki wouldn't know why Hijikata acted the way he did and of course when he was pushed he would push back harder. They were two stubborn heads, the both of them. But... if Hijikata had gotten angry and reacted then it meant he felt some kind of way towards Gintoki, or else he would have remained unfazed. So that was a good thing.

The brunette almost chuckled to herself right then and there because she couldn't believe Hijikata had actually gotten jealous over the idiotic ninja. But she thought it was cute! However now was not the time to get lost in fantasies... she could always do that later.

"Alright, listen to me now." Otae spoke in a calm and collected voice while Gintoki looked at her as if he was all over the place. She honestly felt a little bad for him. "First, you have to explain the situation. Take Hijikata somewhere more private, just the two of you so there won't be any distractions."

Gintoki thought over her words and with a hesitant nod he agreed.

"Second, when you have finally cleared things up..." Otae then smirked a little. "You are going to win him a prize."

Gintoki frowned. "No, I'm not."

"Yes. You  _are_." She countered assertively.

"Yes I am, ma'am!... -I mean Otae!" He quickly corrected himself.

"It's okay, you can call me that too." She said a little too smugly for Gintoki, who glared at her half-heartedly.

He felt embarassed already about part one, because how did you tell your crush that you had just kind of lied to him? But compared to the second part, actually winning Hijikata something... like those boyfriends that won giant teddy bears for their girlfriends...

Gintoki unconsciously fidgeted a little. Should he do that? Should he win Hijikata something? Was that going to work? Would Hijikata look at him impressed like those girls did with their boys? And would Hijikata think he was cool? Gintoki almost screeched at that. Oh, oh, if only Hijikata thought he was cool then- he would-

"Gin-San." Otae interrupted his inner thoughts. "Are you okay?" She asked almost concerned after seeing his expression quickly change.

Gintoki inhaled and then exhaled slowly. He spoke as if he was out of breath. "I feel dehydrated all of a sudden."

The kids, who had been observing the adults from where they were playing, all shook their heads simultaneously.

"Papa is really an idiot." Shinpachi whispered to his other two fellow babies.

Kagura nodded her head. "'Tupid." She muttered.

Sougo sighed. "...I hope they will be okay..."

Shinpachi patted his shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry, they'll make up soon! After all idiots always end up together!" He grinned optimistically and gave him a thumbs up.

Kagura also nodded and tried to smile with her mouth full of cookies that she had taken with her.

It didn't work and the cookies fell down on her lap. She rolled her eyes at the sky and put her head in her hands, shaking it exasperatedly as if to say that was too much effort for her. Why couldn't food simply fly in her mouth?

Sougo smiled at the scene and nodded. Not even slightly aware that his little friends had vaguely insulted their two guardians.

 

* * *

 

 

"I need sugar." Gintoki mumbled more himself than anyone else.

He was ready to go and ask Hijikata to talk things through. But he was also nervous. And he craved sugar so badly. Did everyone need sugar when they were practically getting their brains fried from the nerves or was it just a need he had?

Otae deadpanned. "You always need sugar."

"Well, yeah, of course I do. It's a necessary food, humans would die without it." Gintoki explained the obvious concept.

Otae rolled her eyes but didn't say anything more, if she didn't agree Gintoki would launch himself into a tirade of why sweets were essential to life and she wasn't in the mood for that.

The last time it had lasted three hours.

Instead she looked at him directly in the eyes. "Remember, this time be clear and explain things as they are."

Gintoki nodded quickly.

She grinned. "Now go and be a good future boyfriend!"

Gintoki's eyes widened. "Y-You-! Can you stop saying e-embarassing things?!" He hissed at her, his face felt suddenly hot.

"Not a chance." Otae smiled sweetly at him.

He grumbled a little. She gave him a push towards Hijikata and he stumbled over his feet. As he turned he watched as Otae mouthed 'Go!' with both of her thumbs up in an encouraging gesture. Gintoki could say a lot of things about Otae but when he needed it she was a good wingman. Or wingwoman. Or whatever. With anxiousness still forming a tight knot in his stomach he made his way to Hijikata.

Otae watched him go with fondness in her eyes, hoping they would work things out like they always did. She turned to the three babies who were taking a little break now from all the playing.

"He's so stu-er...silly sometimes." The brunette hastily corrected herself, hoping the three kids hadn't noticed. "Well, more than just sometimes." She added as an afterthought.

The kids nodded, they couldn't agree more.

Otae focused again on the two samurai. "Boyfriends fighting... a couple quarreling... and then making up..." She murmured as she watched the two, already coming up with scenarios about what would happen between them.

"What?" Shinpachi asked her confused.

"Nothing!" She quickly answered, smiling at the kids. "We don't have all day here so let's go and have fun!"

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

 

At the same time Gintoki had made his way to Hijikata, who had been standing on the side while taking another phone call.

'You can do this.' Gintoki encouraged himself. 'Come on, it's not like this is the first time you had a discussion. Only this time it was all your fault because you lied about something that wasn't true and you argued with him when he was only worried about you taking seriously your responsibilities with the kids, especially today since it's their last day... but you can do it.'

Gintoki stopped and shook his head at himself. 'Wow, I really suck at trying to convince myself about anything.'

He shook his head once again and inhaled. He had to make things right, he didn't want Hijikata to remain so... distant. Having made up his mind he took the few steps that separated them.

"Hijikata?" Gintoki called out in a hushed voice as soon as the other man had pocketed his cellphone.

The raven turned to him and for a moment surprise glinted in his eyes. But then his face resumed the nonchalant expression it had fallen into since before and he stared ahead once again. His shoulders tensed up slightly to signal he had raised his guard now and Gintoki didn't like that.

"What?" Hijikata answered after a beat, just as lowly.

Not being able to look into his eyes was starting to make Gintoki lose his head, only a little.

"...I think we should talk." His voice was still not above a whisper, but there was something more confident seeping into it.

"We have nothing to talk about." Came the quick reply.

But that was where he was wrong.

Gintoki wouldn't take no for an answer. They had to have this conversation, he had to clarify things and he was determined to do so. That is when he decided to take matters into his own hands, literally. Gintoki took hold of an unsuspecting Vice-Commander's forearm.

"Wha-" Hijikata turned around, ready to dislodge the grip, but when he saw the other man so close he stopped in his tracks.

"We need to talk." Gintoki said seriously.

Hijikata froze for a split second, then shook his head vehemently. "We have nothing to talk about." He repeated, trying to push against his grip but Gintoki didn't budge.

"Oh, but we do." And without waiting for an answer the Yorozuya began dragging the Vice-Commander with him.

Hijikata scoffed. "No. We don't." His breath stuttered as he was forced to take a few steps and follow the other man wherever he was going.

"We do." Gintoki affirmed with determination Hijikata rarely heard from him.

The raven tried to get out of the hold using more force. He didn't want to talk about what had happened before with Gintoki because... he had already made a fool of himself once, wasn't that enough? Was that what the other wanted, to embarass him further?

"Stop." Hijikata moved his shoulder back and his arm slipped from the iron grip, but Gintoki turned and tightened the grip he now had on his wrist.

"No."

It wasn't a threat. The word wasn't even added loudly or with anger.

So why did Hijikata shiver at Gintoki's tone?

As if that wasn't enough his stare was piercing, making pinpricks of cold break out on Hijikata's skin. He closed his mouth. He couldn't really put up a fight, not when he was being looked at in that way.

Hijikata didn't understand. He wasn't one to give up over his actions... so why was he doing it with Gintoki? What was it about the other man that made him just want to stop and listen to what he said? He wasn't weak but Gintoki was making him feel so. What else could he do now?

He sighed, relenting and letting his arm fall limply in Gintoki's grasp. Hijikata saw something shift in his eyes but it was too quick to process and suddenly they were moving again.

 

* * *

 

 

They were behind a row of old looking buildings, away from the noise and people. Parallel to them a little fence extended, blocking the strands of wild grass trying to escape and a cool breeze was blowing, bringing with it an earthy smell.

Gintoki pushed Hijikata against the wall, not hard enough to hurt him, obviously, but enough to let him know that he was being serious. He just wanted for Hijikata to listen to him.

"What are you doing?" The raven rasped out.

"Trying to talk to you. But that's a little difficult if you're ignoring me." Gintoki never broke their eye contact, his eyes reflecting into Hijikata's. He couldn't help the relief he felt now that he was finally able to look into them.

"I'm not ignoring you! Do you want to hear it so badly? Fine then, you were right!" Hijikata yelled begrudgingly as he tried to move his arms, but in the blink of an eye Gintoki had them pinned by his sides on the wall.

Gintoki's skin felt too hot on his.

Hijikata didn't really know why but the display he had seen earlier of that girl all over Gintoki had snapped something inside him, something ugly and aggressive, even if he didn't have the right to feel it. But now, with the other samurai almost pressed against him, the warmth of their bodies clashing together, Hijikata's breath leaving him in pants, the way Gintoki was looking at him- this felt familiar. And in that moment he wondered-

_...If Gintoki had ever pinned that woman down like this._

Oh.

Hijikata froze and he casted his head down embarassedly, not wanting to think such things. And not wanting to know why his mind had wandered there in the first place. He clenched his hands into fists and distracted himself by speaking again.

"You were right! It's none of my business and I shouldn't ask things like that. I'm not avoiding you... there's nothing to talk about." His almost shout had turned into an almost whisper.

He was breathing heavily, looking down at their shoes. Anything but looking into the eyes of the man in front of him. Hijikata closed his own eyes. Why the fuck did he feel like this? What was wrong with him? After a few moments he felt Gintoki's hands go slack. He wasn't gripping his wrists anymore, instead it felt like... he was holding them.

"You know... I never thought I would ever say this to anyone, especially to you of all people, but... I was wrong." Gintoki finally admitted. And he laughed a little at how ridiculous his own voice sounded to his ears, but everything about this situation was ridiculous anyway.

Hijikata's eyes snapped open and he looked up, startled at the admission and Gintoki wanted to hit himself after seeing the emotions behind those blue, beautiful orbs. Just a couple days ago he was finally able to understand he was in love with this man and willing to do anything to make him happy, but now here he was, having hurt the one he wanted to protect the most.

It was all that stupid, perverted ninja's fault! If she had been a man Gintoki would have already hit her, or him in that case, for causing this situation. If she hadn't shown up none of this would have happened, Hijikata wouldn't feel bad and he wouldn't feel bad in turn for having upset him.

Gintoki let out a soft sigh. "I was wrong. I didn't mean what I said. It was just... I was mad and I let out my frustration on the first person I saw. And coincidentally that was you..." Gintoki glanced to the side, almost shyly. "Remember a few days ago, at the barracks, when you said that you didn't mean to get mad?"

Hijikata blinked in surprise at being reminded.

Gintoki's eyes found his again. "It happened to me too. I didn't mean to get mad... Well, not at you at least." His tone was careful and his eyes appeared apologetic.

Hijikata was taken aback. How was it that the Yorozuya never ceased to surprise him? This wasn't his fault. Hijikata knew that it was his own for being stupid and saying things he shouldn't have. How had it even crossed his mind to feel... like that? Gintoki was an adult and he could have as many girlfriends or relationships as he wanted, who was he to tell him the contrary?

He shook his head. "No, you were right. I'm the one who is wrong." The raven told him decisively.

"No, I am wrong. You're right." Gintoki replied back.

Hijikata shook his head with more force. "No, no, you were right all along. I'm the one who was wrong from the start."

Gintoki held Hijikata's wrists a little tighter. "No, no, no, I was wrong from the beginning. You are right."

"No, you don't understand! I'm wrong!" Hijikata tried to shake his hands around to get his point across.

"No! I'm the one who's wrong!" Gintoki narrowed his eyes to get his point across too.

"No, that's me!" Hijikata countered.

"No, it's me! I'm on the wrong side here!" Gintoki countered back.

"No! Shut up! I'm the only one who's wrong here!"

"Are you deaf?! I said I'm the one who is WRONG!"

"Your brain must not be working then because NO! I AM WRONG!

"SHUT UP! I'M THE ONE WHO'S WRONG!"

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

 

 

A few minutes after yelling at each other who was more at fault Gintoki and Hijikata finally stopped, both were breathing heavily.

"Are we really fighting about who is wrong?" Gintoki was the first to break the silence. His lips twitched and Hijikata almost smiled at that. Almost.

"I'm serious, I shouldn't have said those things after she went away... It's my fault." The Vice Commander avoided the other's eyes once again, it was difficult looking into their depth.

Gintoki shook his head vehemently. "No, Hijikata, you have to listen to me. She is not and will never, ever, ever, ever, everevereverever _ever_  be my girlfriend. I wouldn't consider her even if we were the last two people on the whole universe!"

Hijikata was still avoiding his eyes. Seeing him unresponsive... he had been right when he had thought about Hijikata being upset, then. Gintoki could deal with the anger, but seeing him this way was... he didn't know how to deal with this. Gintoki just wanted to pull him in his arms and apologize until he could wipe that look off his face. And he was pretty sure he had this strong urge only with Hijikata. But as it was Gintoki just lowered his voice as he continued.

"I assisted her with a job once and I don't know why but since then she doesn't leave me alone. The kids seem to get along with her, even Otae- well, not really, they fight most of the time but they can get along too- and I swear that's why I can tolerate her. Yeah, we when things get rough we help each other out and I almost think we're... on good terms. But then she does weird things and doesn't leave me alone and I remember how irritating she actually is. We just met by chance today and she was being her annoying self, nothing else."

He almost didn't breathe after the explanation, trying to convey everything he was feeling, hoping it would suffice. Because how could Gintoki even begin to tell him that he would have wanted to feel Hijikata's hands instead of hers?

That even when he had been with her he was only thinking about him?

Gintoki took a tiny step forward and now there really was no escape for Hijikata as his quiet voice drifted to his ears once again. "Do you believe me?"

His voice was almost desperate and it reminded Hijikata of something, something he couldn't quite put his finger on. It made him want to keep being pulled inside Gintoki's eyes. Of course he believed him, how could he not when the sincerity shining in those orbs was almost hitting him.

In that moment he was reminded of Gintoki's expression from before, when he had smiled at her. Hijikata had caught just a glimpse of a tiny quirk of lips on Gintoki's part. The woman had been trying to be all flirty and cute, especially in the first few seconds Hijikata had seen her (and absolutely failed, in his modest opinion) while Gintoki's smile at the end had been friendly more than anything else. And measured.

Because what Hijikata had noticed about him was that Gintoki measured his emotions, making people perceive what he wanted them to and only letting his feelings explode in crucial moments. Mostly during fights. At least from what he had seen.

When he didn't want to nobody would know what was going on inside the Yorozuya's head.

But Hijikata had also noticed something else. When Gintoki was with him his emotions didn't feel as measured. He didn't have that much control over them and because of that only he was sometimes able to read some of the fractions the other left him with. So maybe that was why when Gintoki smiled at him, it didn't matter how big or small it was, it felt more. More than what he had seen with that woman. And that scared him because he thought it had been his imagination until then.

He also knew for a fact that the way he smiled, actually smiled at Gintoki wasn't reserved for anyone else. And that scared him even more.

"I believe you." Hijikata finally whispered, letting his arms go slack.

There was a moment spent in stillness, the sound of their quiet breaths mixing together was what their ears were filled with. Then the corners of Gintoki's lips tilted up.

And there it was that smile again. Why was it messing it with Hijikata's head?

And the way he was being looked at, it was as if Gintoki's eyes were burning through his skin, scratching inside him until they reached his soul. And it made him uncomfortable because at this point he felt like he had something to hide.

Something Gintoki couldn't see.

He dug his nails into the wall. It was hard and rough against his fingertips and Hijikata hoped his skin would burn more than the foreign sensation crawling up inside of him.

Gintoki's eyes softened at Hijikata's expression, feeling the tension in his body draining away from him, leaving way to the warmth that only came with the other man.

"She doesn't mean anything." Gintoki added in a murmur.

Because it was as if something inside of him was pulsing, begging for him to let Hijikata know that Sarutobi didn't mean anything. That even if he wanted to he couldn't see her that way, or anyone for that matter, because lately everything was just HijikataHijikataHijikata and Gintoki was inloveinloveinlove and how could he even  _think_  about anything else other than this perfect man in front of him?

But Gintoki didn't say any of this. Even so he saw something pass in the raven's eyes, something feeble and too quick to recognize in his still fuzzy mind, but it seemed to soothe Hijikata because his eyes were calmer, softer, and he let out a warm puff of breath that washed over Gintoki and made him shiver slightly.

"...okay." Hijikata breathed out.

Gintoki could physically feel the relief invading his body at the notion that things were  _okay_  between them now. And he thought for the hundredth time about how he could get lost in those eyes. If only.

"Okay." He breathed back, just slightly panicking as he repeated the word now.

Because apparently knowing you love someone, not having to deal with aliens, kidnappings, rescues, all the while being so close to them without any distractions, that was enough to start a heart attack inside you. At least Gintoki thought he was having a heart attack, he couldn't really feel his heart anymore.

It had happened somewhere between trapping Hijikata against the wall and almost confessing about how a crazy woman didn't matter because he was the only one that mattered to him. But hey, who needed a heart when he had those endless blues staring back at him? He tried to take deep breaths and leave his panicked state behind, although it wasn't that easy.

"Besides-" A small smirk formed on his lips as he decided to say something else, feeling confident enough about it. "-I don't want someone who agrees so easily to everything I say. Fighting once in a while is far more fun."

Hijikata's stomach churned at that. No, he couldn't- it was obvious Gintoki wanted someone who would be able to confront with him. There was no underlying or implied meaning behind his words. Or so Hijikata told himself.

"Y-Yeah." The Vice-Commander agreed, not holding his gaze and feeling a little nervous for some reason he couldn't really find the explanation to.

"Yeah." Gintoki echoed and he wondered if his voice sounded as hushed to Hijikata as it felt to him.

Gintoki thought he felt just a little crazy and he thought Hijikata was the cause of that. And he thought he didn't want Hijikata to stop making him feel this way.

He had been able to do it, he had been able to clear the air between them. He couldn't believe his own calm throughout all of it, at least outwardly, because inside he had been a mess, still was. And he wanted to stay like this, right here, for a while. He just wanted to soak up all of Hijikata's warmth because he knew that he wouldn't be able to be this close to him after today. Who knew what would happen the following days?

...But now wasn't the time. They had to go back to the kids and Otae who were waiting. Gintoki slided his hands down, letting his fingertips brush along Hijikata's palm and he heard a small intake of breath. With much unwillingness he took a step back, distancing himself from Hijikata and immediately missing his body warmth. He took in the other man's surprised expression at the action and his widened eyes, only a fraction, as if opposed to the idea of him taking even a step away. But that couldn't be it, it was just his imagination, right?

"We should get back to the others." Gintoki finally made his thoughts known.

Hijikata seemed to come back to his senses as he blinked and nodded his head once. "Yeah." He repeated again.

 

* * *

 

 

When they came back the first thing Gintoki noticed was Otae's smirk. He rolled his eyes but he couldn't help his cheeks feeling a little hot.

 _'Everything okay?'_  She mouthed.

 _'Yeah.'_  He mouthed back.

She smiled gently and this time Gintoki couldn't help the corners of his lips quirking upwards.

"Since we are all here right now, I was thinking-" Otae started, looking at them in turn. "-why don't we take a turn at the games here like the children did? More specifically the ones where you win a prize if you manage to hit all the targets. Right Gin-San?" She asked with a knowing glint in her eyes.

Well, it seemed like now was the time for part two.

"Y-Yeah." Gintoki mumbled as he passed a distracted hand through his curls and looked away. "I... wanted to try that as well."

The two of them then turned to Hijikata expectantly, who until then had been listening in on the conversation. "Oh, uh... sure." Hijikata mumbled, going with the flow.

Otae smiled and Gintoki's heart squeezed in his chest. "Very well then, let's go!" She exclaimed with enthusiasm, already going off somewhere with the kids.

"See? I told you idiots will always be fine in the end." Shinpachi whispered to Sougo. "And they're fine now." He grinned at his little friend.

Sougo smiled as he nodded. "They're fine." He repeated happily.

Kagura hadn't noticed anything, she was still too busy thinking if a way to make food fly in her mouth existed.

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

 

The game was much like the others filling the amusement park, a shooting one in which the gun was more similar to a rifle. Otae had told Gintoki he could be the first to try, as if there had been any doubt in that.

The silver haired samurai took the long-barreled gun in his hands, even if it was fake they made them seem more realistic as time passed, and he got in position. He wanted to succeed in this because he was going to win something for Hijikata and that was a pretty big deal for him. It was almost a way to say 'sorry I made you upset with my stupidity, can you accept a big, fluffy stuffed animal in apology?'

And he was curious too about seeing Hijikata's expression when he would give him the prize. He had to win it at all costs. So he adjusted his weight, righting his posture and especially his balance. He let the end of the plastic gun rest on his shoulder and closed one eye, aiming for the targets he had to hit in front of him.

Only for a moment Gintoki let his eye search for Hijikata, and when he saw the raven was focused on him he let his attention divert back. He had to admit he was slightly nervous, but there was more than a little excitement curling in the pit of his stomach. When he was sure he could do it, keeping in mind how the game could be rigged and how to adapt to that in the quickest way possible, he pulled the trigger. And he didn't stop.

Gintoki hit all the targets he was presented with, wowing the operator of the game once more, like today it seemed they all kept on doing. Shinpachi and Sougo were cheering him on while Otae was smiling and Kagura was lost in her own world.

And Hijikata was a little awed. It was stupid, he shouldn't be considering this was a just game but... seeing Gintoki's stance, his squared shoulders, his tense muscles, his defined jaw and his little smirk as he was nearing to his victory... Hijikata couldn't look away.

Gintoki kept going, not missing by one, and with a triumphant 'ah-ha!' he finally hit the last target, grinning haughtily at his victory. He turned his head, just for a second, and looked at him. And Hijikata felt his chest constrict just a little. When Gintoki looked away the feeling was already gone. Hijikata lowered his gaze, thinking he may have caught the flu or something because it wasn't normal to feel... this way, all day today.

It seemed he had been getting too lost in his head because as he lifted his gaze back up Gintoki was talking with the man behind the desk and in his hands he now held a soft toy, much like the one Sougo had, but this one resembled a wolf? At least Hijikata thought so. It was black and grey, with silvery eyes. He thought that the other samurai would give it to one of the kids.

But Gintoki walked towards him.

Just when Hijikata was about to ask why, Gintoki gave him the prize he had just won. He raised an eyebrow, bewildered at the action. He was thinking that the other man had handed it to him to choose one of the children to give it to, because there couldn't be another possible explanation in his mind. But as he was lowering the toy to one of the kids Gintoki shook his head, making him stop in his tracks.

"What-"

"That's for you." The Yorozuya boss stated with a half smirk, but his voice was gentle.

Hijikata blinked once, twice, three times at that. His gaze shifted down to the puppet, to Gintoki, and back to it again. He felt his heart miss a beat.

"Why?" Hijikata asked, honestly confused as to why Gintoki would win him a prize. (A/N: Because that's what nice boyfriends do?) He glanced at the other man just as he smirked.

"Consider it as a 'fix' for what happened before." The light haired samurai now whispered so no one else would hear.

Hijikata's heart sped up. "You don't have to-"

"But I want to." Gintoki interrupted him again, resolutely.

Hijikata could see determination flashing in his eyes and he suddenly felt like someone was pressing down on his chest, making it slightly harder to breathe. The grip he had on the soft fur of the wolf tightened. He lowered his head, hoping the other wouldn't be able to see his expression.

"...Okay then, uh, I-... thanks." Hijikata mumbled out, feeling his cheeks becoming hotter as he looked up through his eyelashes because in that moment he wanted to see the other's face.

Gintoki's eyes softened. "...You're very welcome." He murmured in a low voice as a small smile spread on his lips.

By that point Hijikata's heart was racing.

 

* * *

 

 

"Bumper cars! Bumper cars! Bumper cars!" Shinpachi had taken to chant over and over after seeing them.

Otae had, very surprisingly, said that she didn't want to try her hand at the shooting game anymore. Gintoki feigned confusion, as if he hadn't known from the start. Though he was certain she would have crushed it, Otae was particularly good at hitting things. And when they had asked Hijikata if he wanted to take a turn he had denied, saying he had already done so before. He still held the soft wolf in his grip.

But just as they had been walking away bumper cars bumped against each other in front of them and now the kids wanted to try.

Otae looked slightly uncertain. "Are you sure, darlings? Doesn't it seem a little-" She cut herself off when she heard a shriek and one of the cars almost crashed against the protective railings. "-violent?"

"C'mon, it's just bumper cars." Gintoki intervened, looking at the people inside having fun. "Kids play with them all the time. And we can go with them too, so you won't be worried."

He looked at Hijikata for help, who snapped out of his trance when he became aware of being watched. He nodded at whatever they had been saying, pretending to not have been paying attention to the stuffed toy until then, or that his cheeks weren't feeling warm at all.

"Pleeeeeeeease!" Shinpachi, Kagura and Sougo begged as the laughter from the game rechead their ears, pouting adorably.

Otae relented at their cuteness. "Fine."

"Yes!" They cheered in excitement, even Gintoki joined in.

The brunette glanced at the clashing cars. "I just hope the others won't take it too seriously with three small, adorable children in."

"Pff, don't worry about it." Gintoki waved a dismissive hand. "No one takes bumper cars seriously."

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

 

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

Gintoki and Shinpachi were wreaking havoc. Everywhere they went, or bumped into, their adversaries were filled with fear. They didn't leave a chance to anyone, actually taking bumper cars seriously.

They had been calm enough before starting, choosing a red car together, strapping themselves in and waiting for the game to start.

"Are you ready?" Gintoki had asked lowly, his eyes fixed ahead of him.

"Yes." Shinpachi had replied in the same tone.

When it started things had gone downhill for the people in their vicinity.

Hijikata was staring with a gaping mouth, Kagura beside him in the small vehicle was giggling while Otae was looking at the scene with horror and beside her Sougo was covering his eyes.

"Ahahahahahah! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING IN OUR WAY!" Gintoki yelled as he made one of the cars go out of *their* way, again.

"AHAHAHAHAH! EAT DIRT LOSERS!" Shinpachi called after their unfortunate rivals, fired up.

The voice from the intercom, who usually encouraged people in the game and kept a light atmosphere, was now speaking frantically.  _"Sir. I'm going to have to ask you to leave... Yes, you sir. The one with the silver hair in the red car... Now you're just pretending you didn't hear me. Sir. Sir! Stop ducking down, I can see you! Sir, you're going to leave or we're forcing you! No!- You can't take the car with you! Someone stop him! SIR!"_

 

* * *

 

 

"This is the third time it happens." Gintoki complained once they were on the solid ground again.

The kids were still laughing, Shinpachi and Kagura more so, and Hijikata was still gaping at him and at what had just happened while Otae's eyebrow was twitching in irritation.

"Just because you start to enjoy yourself people want you to stop. Always ruining my fun!" He continued as he watched the staff take the bumper car away. After they forcefully removed him from it. For the third time since he had first been in an amusement park. He shook his head in displeasure. Unbelievable!

"Yes, even if you made most of the children cry and tried to steal a bumper car this is all their fault." Otae replied sarcastically.

"I know, right?!" Gintoki exclaimed, not having caught the sarcasm behind her tone.

Otae narrowed her eyes at him. "You-"

"Onii-Chan."

They all turned around at the high-pitched voice. It was the little girl from before.

"You broke my bumper car too. You keep ruining what is meant to be an enjoyable experience for me." She accused Gintoki as she pouted.

"Listen, it's not my fault you suck at driving a toy car-"

"Gin-San!" Otae frowned as she chastised him.

"-you think life is easy? That people will let you go around without trying to throw you off? Like a wise man once said: 'When life throws you obstacles you learn how to drive around them.' The complete opposite of what you just did in there." Gintoki waved a hand in the direction of the pretty much destroyed playground, all because of his doing.

The little girl looked at it too, then she stared back at him with a frown.

"So you should thank me, really, for giving you a free life lesson. And who gave you a driving licence anyway, a drunk monkey?" He finished with a raised brow, incredulous that there were still people who didn't know how to drive and complained about every little thing. What had the world even come to?

"Gin-San!" Otae reprimanded him again. "She is a little child!"

Hijikata face-palmed. It seemed like the idiot was really looking for a fight with a little girl.

"And she thinks she can get out of this just by playing the 'oh look, I'm a little girl and everything I do is always cute and right?' Please, it's because of people thinking this way that the world is degenerating." Gintoki huffed annoyed.

"You-" Otae held her tongue, not wanting to traumatize a little girl with what she was going to call Gintoki. She could beat him up later. The brunette then returned her attention to the kid and crouched down in front of her. "I am so sorry about him sweetie. Don't listen to what he says, he is just a silly man-"

"Hey!"

"-what do you say if we go and buy something to eat? I heard they have the best glazed donuts around here!" She finished in a delighted voice, hoping to make the little girl forget about everything the idiot had just told her.

It seemed to work because her eyes were sparkling. "Donuts! Thank you Onee-Chan!" She replied exuberantly.

"Seriously?! You're gonna buy her the glazed donuts?!" Gintoki asked in disbelief.

Otae chuckled as she patted her head and then stood up while the little girl took hold of her offered hand. She then looked back at Gintoki.

"You ruined her experience with the bumper cars, I am trying to fix it. Which is what you should have done." The brunette replied with an unimpressed tone.

When Otae wasn't looking the little girl stuck her tongue out at Gintoki, making him fill with even more annoyance.

Hijikata hid his amusement by diverting his gaze, finding Gintoki's outraged expression to be funny.

"I just gave her a free life lesson!" Gintoki called out to Otae. "Don't you see I'm the one who's right here?!"

"She is right." Hijikata then spoke up from beside him with his arms crossed, agreeing with Otae.

"Shut up! She's not!"

But Otae didn't listen to him as she took the kids too and they all walked away. Except for Shinpachi, who decided to stay behind with the two samurai. Gintoki was still grumbling about how unfair life was and that he should be the one being treated while Hijikata tried not to laugh at him when Shinpachi's voice reached them.

"I have to go now!" The little boy said loudly, only his expression seemed strained.

"Huh, where?" Gintoki asked in confusion.

"Bathroom break! Now!" Shinpachi all but screeched.

Gintoki and Hijikata stopped. Their faces turned pale.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile as Otae and the little girl were busy talking Kagura had come up with a little something.

"Cove' fo' Kagura." (Cover for me) She whispered to Sougo.

"Okay." He whispered back, not really wanting to question why.

Without being seen the red headed girl slided down from the stroller, making her way somewhere she had wanted to be for the whole day.

Kagura kept on crawling until she was in front of the crowd, right at the beginning of the line of the famous ice cream mobile parlor. And slowly she got up on her feet. As much as she didn't like to she had to walk for this bit.

"U-Um. Excuse me?"

Kagura turned around and saw a lanky guy behind her. She just stared at him.

"Um, well- it's just that I have been standing here for the whole day, waiting for my turn. And it is kind of r-rude to cut in front of other people who were here before you." He finished with a nervous laugh.

Kagura's stare became slightly more threatening and the guy became even more nervous. "Kagura. Buy. Ice. Cream. Now."

"B-But I'm here with my coworkers and I promised them ice cream and if I don't buy it they will make fun of me. I really, really need to buy it." He pleaded with slight desperation in his eyes.

Kagura looked at him impassively and shrugged her shoulders as if saying 'not my problem'.

"Who's next?" The owner of the parlor called out.

The guy took a step forward but Kagura was faster and since she couldn't see she hit the truck (gently) a few times to get the seller's attention, who after leaning forward saw her.

"Oh, hello there Oujo-Chan! Do you want an ice cream?"

Kagura nodded her head but she held three chubby fingers up as she pointed with her other hand at the glass where the different flavors of the frozen sweet were displayed. "Strawberry! Vanilla! Chocolate!" She listed.

"Of course!" The owner scooped up a generous amount of the pink, white and brown creams on three cones and handed them to her while Kagura got up on her tip toes to give him the money. "Here you go! Enjoy your ice creams!"

Kagura started walking away with her ice creams and gave one last glare to the guy behind, who sighed nervously and also in relief because he could finally buy the ice creams!

But as he took a step forward he was stopped.

"Oh no, sorry. We are closed now!" The owner of the ice cream parlor announced to the crowd.

There was a general groan of disappointment as people quickly dispersed. Except for the guy who was staring open mouthed at the moving parlor and all the ice creams being taken away.

"No! Wait! I can pay you! Please, just give me one ice cream. Please." He pleaded but the seller just shook his head.

"Sorry, I can't do that. We're really tight with our schedule and we have to be somewhere else very soon."

"I'll give you a lot of money! As much as you want, I promise! Just please, let me buy one!" He got on his knees and begged even more, by this point really desperate.

"Sorry man, but as you see they already took the ice creams away and we really have to go now. You can try again next year though."

The guy stared helplessly as the truck started to move, he tried to reach for it with his hand but it was too late.

He had waited all day for nothing.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as the three of them were in front one of the many public restrooms scattered around the amusement park, this place was really huge, Shinpachi all but ran inside.

"W-Wait-" Gintoki called out after him.

"It's fine! I can handle it, I'm a big boy!" The little boy reassured them as he locked himself in one of the stalls.

"...Are you sure?" The Vice-Commander asked, still unsure.

"Yep!" Shinpachi confirmed and they both let out a sigh of relief.

"At least this." Gintoki mumbled to himself as if a weight had just been lifted off his shoulders at the sudden turn of events. Hijikata couldn't help but agree.

Except for them the restroom seemed empty. No sound was heard from the only three stalls located towards the end of the room. Gintoki and Hijikata were waiting outside the door used as entrance to the restroom in general, only close enough to hear if Shinpachi called for them. But the spot was pretty secluded, it was almost a closed room, and if people didn't know what to look for they wouldn't walk near.

The two men were leaning on the walls across from each other and there was as much distance between them as the width of the door.

Gintoki observed Hijikata, not from lack of anything interesting in the vicinity but because he couldn't help himself. He didn't know how to feel about the way he was being scrutinized in return so he pressed himself more into the cold wall with his hands behind his back and small smirk playing on his lips.

"You look like a real dad dressed like that." Gintoki complimented Hijikata in the end. He felt the need to let him know.

Hijikata's eyebrows furrowed slightly but the corner of his mouth was pulling upwards. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked in a low voice, following the question with a small huff.

"What I just said. You're supposed to take that as a compliment, you know?" Gintoki was still smirking as he leaned away from the wall, moving towards Hijikata.

All Hijikata could do was remain still while Gintoki moved closer. He felt his heart speed up. "A compliment?" He answered with another question, slowly tilting his head to the side.

By now Gintoki was in front of him. He pressed his palm somewhere above Hijikata's head, effectively trapping him from one side. He moved his face closer to Hijikata's own.

"Yeah. I meant that today... you look good." Gintoki finally said what he had been thinking since that morning when he had first seen Hijikata.

And Hijikata would deny with everything he had that a shiver went down his spine at the words. Instead, trying to hide the way his heart was jackhammering in his chest in a fricking public restroom at the amusement park because Gintoki of all people had given him a compliment, he smirked slightly.

"You don't... look bad either." The raven murmured after a few beats passed, looking to the side at the other man's pale wrist. His heartbeat wasn't slowing down.

Gintoki raised an eyebrow and his smirk widened. "Oh?"

He took a step forward and Hijikata felt slightly out of breath from how close they were, again. Gintoki was now pressing his forearm on the wall and if Hijikata moved his hand a few inches forward he would touch him.

The urge to do so took him by surprise.

"Help!"

They blinked in surprise. Both stopped and turned their heads towards the stall when they heard Shinpachi's voice.

"Y-You need help?" Gintoki repeated with a slight stutter, probably thinking how they could avoid this and took a few steps back.

Hijikata ignored the cold he felt at the lack of the other's body's warmth and instead focused on the little boy's answer.

"Yeah! I need Dada's help!"

Hijikata's eyes became the size of saucers and this time he looked at Gintoki for  _help_.

In all answer Gintoki raised his hands up. "You heard the boy."

"Seriously?!" Hijikata hissed in disbelief. Gintoki simply nodded. "Oi! The least you could do is help!"

"O-ho-ho, no way! He called for you!" Gintoki defended his position.

"You really expect me to go in there?!" Hijikata yelled incredulously.

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

 

"...I can't believe I went in there."

Hijikata was breathing heavily, filling his lungs with fresh air now that they were finally outside and he was almost doubled over. Gintoki had to admit he felt bad for him, but he found it funny.

Shinpachi was grinning as usual, ignoring the two adults and looking around himself at the loud and colourful games.

"You okay?" The light haired samurai asked, patting Hijikata gently on the back.

"... I am... never... doing that again." He panted, out of breath. He then glared at Gintoki. "It's all your fault!"

"How is that my fault!?"

"Because you didn't help at all! I-I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life!"

"Pff-"

"Did you just laugh at me!?"

"No!" Gintoki replied quickly as he turned away, not wanting to let him see that he was trying to hold in his laughter. But he let his hand move up and down on Hijikata's back gently, comforting him.

The Vice-Commander wouldn't admit it, but the warm palm of Gintoki's hand on his shoulders was enough of a distraction from remembering the horrors he had just been put through. And it was relaxing, in a way... Hijikata wasn't sure he wanted him to stop.

"We finally found you!"

The three of them looked up at the other three at Otae's voice.

Gintoki and Hijikata took a step away from each other and Hijikata shook his head slightly, trying to get the weight of Gintoki's hand out of his skin. It was stupid, he shouldn't even be thinking those kind of things.

Otae was smiling at them as she and the other two kids approached. "We have been looking for you, I figured you would be here in the end." She then proceeded to extend a small plastic bag to them.

The smell was inviting to Gintoki but he crossed his arms and turned away as Hijikata and Shinpachi looked at him confused.

"Are you still mad? Even if you have the donuts right here?" She asked knowingly, moving the small bag containing the sweets back and forth in front of him.

Gintoki huffed in defeat. "...Fine." He snatched it and immediately popped one in his mouth. Sweet, sweet sugar.

Hijikata thought it was almost impressive watching his expression change so suddenly, like he was in another world or something.

"Don't eat all of them, I bought a few for Shin-Chan too." Otae told Gintoki as she watched him scarf down the sweets.

"Yah anth you boufht fhor the thaior thoo!" (Yeah and you bought for the traitor too) Gintoki bit back, still annoyed about that.

"Gin-San, that was a little girl! You can't say things like that to her!"

"I cahfn!" (I can)

Hijikata shook his head in exasperation and slight disgust at the answer and the little crumbs falling down the other man's mouth. "No, you can't."

"Noth you thoo!" (Not you too)

While the adults were busy with that Shinpachi made his way to his small companions.

"Somethn' you." (I have something for you.) Kagura told him as she twisted around and reached behind her to who knows where for the chocolate ice cream, handing it over to Shinpachi.

"Thanks!" The little boy took it gratefully. Sougo already had his vanilla one in hand. When Shinpachi took a bite, an actual bite, his eyes were shining. "This is so good!" He gasped in amazement.

"Mmh-mmh." Kagura agreed, she was pretty much in heaven, barely able to understand what was happening. But she remembered to tell him something else. "Sougo promise ice cream, Kagura buy." (Sougo had promised you the ice cream and I went to buy it)

Shinpachi suddenly remembered when he had been disappointed during their mission because people wouldn't recognize him as the king of the world and Sougo had promised him an ice cream to cheer him up.

"Thank you Sougo-Kun!" He thanked the other boy with a big grin.

Sougo smiled. "You're welcome."

A thud drew their attention back. Kagura had fallen down, her eyes rolling into her head, ice cream finished and a blissful smile on her face.

"Kagura-Chan!" Sougo called out concerned.

"I think she passed out." Shinpachi explained helpfully.

The adults hadn't noticed anything, too busy deciding if picking a fight with a little girl was right or not.

 

* * *

 

 

Otae looked up at the sky, the clouds were taking over an orange shade, reflecting the afternoon that would soon come to an end.

"What can we try now?" She asked out loud, still wanting to spend as much time with the children as she could.

Kagura, Sougo and Shinpachi tried to find something they would like. What they couldn't help but notice since the beginning finally caught their curiosity. The highest attraction in the amusement park. The ferris wheel.

"That!" The kids pointed their index fingers towards it.

Otae smiled brightly at them and turned to the two men. "The ferris wheel?"

Gintoki was surprised, somehow it hadn't crossed his mind to try it even thought it had been difficult to miss the ferris wheel since they had first taken a step here. Out of the corner of his eye he glanced at Hijikata. He seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"Yeah. Let's do that." The white haired samurai agreed in a breathy voice, not able to get the thought of him and Hijikata inside the ferris wheel out of his head.

Hijikata, when he noticed he was being watched, caught Gintoki's gaze. There was something in his eyes he wasn't able to read. "Yeah." He whispered just as quietly.

It didn't take long for them to get on the ride after they got in line and bought the tickets, or maybe it didn't feel like a long time now that the day was ending.

They had talked before and agreed that Hijikata would go back to the Shinsengumi headquarters with Sougo, it was more practical that way. It would be better for the little kid too. Hijikata was sure that Sougo wouldn't want to go back if they returned at the apartment.

And honestly, he felt just a little bad for Kondo too since his Commander wouldn't stop talking about Sougo even when they had to discuss about work. He was like a little brother to him after all and Hijikata was sure that Sougo would enjoy getting to spend some time with Kondo in this form too, and with the other few members of the Shinsengumi who also knew about this situation.

At least that was what he told himself. A part of him knew that it would be hard to simply go back to the Yorozuya's apartment because... maybe... he would want to stay. And he couldn't do that.

But he tried not to think as they got inside one of the cabins, the kids already blabbering excitedly. He didn't really think about it as he sat on one of the seating cushions, Shinpachi jumped in front of him and plastered himself to the window. He still didn't think as he looked across from him and saw Otae chuckling, trying to hold the kids from falling as they were frantically looking out of the glass, Gintoki was beside them. But then their eyes met and Gintoki smiled at him, only a little, and Hijikata looked away. He felt hot, he must be really coming down with something.

The ferris wheel started and they slowly moved. The children's chatter became louder as they pointed at everything and Hijikata tried his best to focus and even take part when asked a question.

"The view is really pretty, isn't it?"

Absent-mindedly he turned to the sound of Otae's voice but what he saw was Gintoki, actually focused on the view. And he was so concentrated, taking everything in, Hijikata had rarely seen him like this, so attentive in an almost curious way that he couldn't help but unconciously, openly stare.

The more he watched his side profile the more Hijikata got lost in a different kind of view and how had he never noticed how sharp Gintoki's jaw was? Because right in front of him it really seemed so. And maybe it was because of this, because he was noticing things he hadn't before, that his brain to mouth connection decided to sever itself and the answer tumbled out of his lips.

"Yeah, it is."

Gintoki's eyes were on him in mere seconds, as if surprised by the reply, but not as surprised as Hijikata was feeling. He quickly looked away and out of the window as they were lifting up and the clear sky was opening before them. This was what Hijikata should pay attention to, this was what his words had been referring to. Because he couldn't have talked about anything else other than this, right?

And he had to admit that seeing everything from this height was different. They were slowly but steadily climbing up and the people on the ground were starting to become small, and so was everything else. Even the sky looked different from up here, as if it was  _more_. The clouds were seemingly floating above them and Hijikata caught bits and pieces of the excited gasps and the conversation going on.

But as much as he tried to linger on it, the chatter filling the space slowly started to fade. As if someone was turning the volume down bit by bit. And the sun in his face felt too warm, almost too bright for his eyes, and it filled the whole cabin, making it seem like the air itself was tinted this shade of deep orange. And Hijikata, he couldn't help but slowly look down, and away, until his eyes came back up. He saw Gintoki's profile, still focused on the view outside. A question took over the forefront of his mind.

Even if they were in this enclosed space with the others... why did it feel like the two of them were alone?

Making itself known inside of him was that unfamiliar sensation he had had when he had first seen Gintoki with that woman. And Hijikata's heartbeat doubled in speed because they had talked, he had explained the situation and she wasn't here now... so why did he feel that- that need to make sure that what Gintoki had told him before was real, that she wasn't anything more than an acquaintance he had helped time ago and apparently didn't leave him alone now?

And even the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach after he had seen the woman attached to him returned, but it was mixed with something else. Something just burning against the most superficial layer of his skin, something he couldn't put the name to. And he couldn't stop looking at Gintoki.

Almost as if for a moment he wanted Gintoki's eyes only on himself.

He lowered his head, still able to reason and know that  _this_  wasn't right. That it shouldn't occupy his thoughts or the way he felt. That he should just ignore it. Or at least fight against it. That it wasn't something he should waste his time on. And he told himself that it was all in his head anyway. That he was the only one thinking  _this_. So it didn't matter anyway, why would it? It shouldn't. It was all inside his head.

But when he thought he had gotten a grip on himself, when he thought his mind had been just playing tricks on him, he lifted his gaze. And he froze.

Because Gintoki was looking at him.

In the back of his mind he wondered for how long he had been watched, but he couldn't really focus on anything else with how perfectly Gintoki's eyes were blazing with the lights and the shadows playing in the background. The red orbs were illuminated from the sunrays surrounding them, shining warmer than usual, and his breath got stuck somewhere inside his lungs.

Hijikata couldn't look away because in that moment Gintoki's gaze was focused  _only_  on him.

 

* * *

 

 

The ride lasted maybe around twenty minutes, with four out of the six people enjoying it and the other two being lost in their own world for most of it.

"That was so wonderful! I can't remember the last time I even saw a sight like that." Otae voiced out her thoughts with a joyous smile on her face.

"Amaziiiiiiing!" Shinpachi all but screamed as he jumped up and down, still frenzied about the ride. Sougo was smiling happily and even Kagura seemed more animated than usual.

But Gintoki and Hijikata hadn't heard anything, too preoccupied with how to make their hearts stay inside their chests.

"What?" They both snapped out of it when they noticed Otae staring at them.

"Nothing." She smiled sweetly, almost mischievously. But the smile slowly faded, leaving wake to a more serious expression. "...Now then...should we..." She fidgeted, not knowing how to start. There was uncertainty swimming in her eyes, along with a hint of sadness.

The two samurai seemed to sober up too at that. Had the day really come to an end? It felt like they had only been here for minutes. Gintoki wanted to say something, although he didn't know what himself, but three voices beat him to it.

"Wait!"

"There is one thing left!" And Shinpachi yelled almost desperately.

"What is it? Otae asked slightly perplexed.

"The carousel!" The three kids exclaimed in chorus. "Can we go? Pleaaaaase?"

Otae gasped. "Aww, but of course my goodprettysweetbeautifullovelyadorablecuteincredibleamazingfantasticbabyangels!" She finished all in a rush, taking a deep breath right after.

The kids blinked, not really knowing what had just happened. So did the other two adults.

"I needed to let that out." Otae whispered with a hand over her heart, feeling lighter.

Gintoki nodded. "Yep. You really needed to."

Otae nodded back. "I needed to."

Hijikata nodded too, not really knowing why he was nodding.

"And now the carousel!" Shinpachi yelled with a grin.

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

 

"Would you like one too?" Otae had asked the two samurai just before buying the tickets.

Gintoki chuckled and shook his head. "I think I'll sit this out."

"Me too." Hijikata agreed.

"But you go and be a good mother or whatever." Gintoki smirked as he shooed her jokingly with his hand.

Otae smiled. "Alright then." And she narrowed her eyes. "But pay attention, we will wave at you." She made it sound as if it was a threat.

"Of course, of course."

The carousel was a typical one, it looked as pretty as any other, with white and golden prevailing as colours. Out of the animal seats they could choose from Otae and Sougo had taken a unicorn, Shinpachi a dragon while Kagura was laying on top of a pig.

"Aargh!" Shinpachi was pretending to be a pirate riding on a dragon and terrorizing people, Otae was pretending to be scared of him as Sougo laughed, Kagura joined too every now and then.

It felt magical in a way, as if time didn't matter among the happy smiles stretching on their faces. It was an adventure all on its own and it wasn't difficult believing it with all the colourful lights and the mellow music as the animals moved up and down.

Like Otae had said they waved at the two men, Gintoki gave a half-smile as he waved back lazily and Hijikata raised his hand to let them know he had seen. As the dark haired man watched them he became more aware of the fact that the they were alone now and that Gintoki was standing right beside him. His gaze fell on him once again, as it seemed to do so lately.

The lights of the carousel were splayed all around them, the melody playing from it became white noise to fill the space between the laughter and the chatter, and the world seemed to slow down as Hijikata looked at Gintoki.

It didn't take long for the white haired samurai to feel eyes on him and turn to face Hijikata. His hair seemed to almost glint and his eyes were piercing, but in a soft way. One was glowing a light red and the other a deep burgundy, partially obscured by the shadow that had fallen on him from the play of lights.

Hijikata's breath stuttered. And it was here that he felt the want- no the need to reaffirm and confess what he had thought he would keep to himself just a couple of days before. He never thought he would be willing- and almost desperate- to let Gintoki know. Before he could really think it through, before he could stop himself, a whisper tumbled out of him, his voice carried by the wind of the evening sky.

"It would be nice..." He let his sentence hang in the air, wanting,  _needing_ _,_ to know if the other would be willing to listen until the end.

"What would be?" Gintoki's low tone and careful, almost gentle words were what spurred him on.

"...to have kids one day."

The finalty in his voice, and most probably the words themselves, made Gintoki's eyes widen and Hijikata mentally congratulated himself on being able to surprise the other samurai. A feat not often easily achieved.

Gintoki had been completely taken off guard by what Hijikata had just confessed, not expecting it in the least. As the words echoed inside his mind the days they had spent together played and replayed in front of his eyes. And he would be a liar if he said he hadn't wandered there on his own too. When the surprise fizzled out his expression became more serious, more composed, and somehow softer. And a smile bloomed in his face, a real and kind one.

"Yeah... yeah, it would be nice." Gintoki agreed quietly.

Hijikata couldn't help it, a tiny, minuscule smile made its way into his usually un-smiling lips, this week excluded, as he gave in the want to mirror Gintoki's expression at his words. He felt something akin to relief in his chest but he didn't know why. Not yet.

And the world still felt like it was holding its breath as they were smiling at each other.

 

* * *

 

 

"I can't believe how much fun it was! All the adults should try too, they have no idea what they are missing!" Otae told them as soon as they were back on the solid ground, maybe even more excited than the kids were.

"Hey, stop trying to be cute. That's their job." Gintoki mocked her while snickering and pointing at the adorable children.

"Are you saying I'm not cute!?" Otae joked back, a shocked expression taking over her features.

Gintoki raised his hands in defence. "I never said that!"

Otae laughed and he joined, making the kids crack a laugh too. Hijikata couldn't help a small smile himself.

When the laughter subsided the grown ups were left looking at each other, no one really wanting to break the silence. The kids, it seemed, were one step ahead of them because from the way they were hugging it looked like they were ready to say bye, at least to one of them.

Hijikata sighed silently. He thought that if he was the first to say it maybe it would be less difficult. Because right now he was finding it difficult.

"I guess we are parting ways then..." His voice didn't come out as normal and steady as he had wanted for it to be.

Gintoki and Otae seemed taken aback when they heard him, both looking at him with varying degrees of surprise on their faces. The brunette was the first to nod, giving Hijikata a small smile. It didn't reach her eyes completely.

"Yes. It seems so." Otae said in a quiet voice.

For a moment Hijikata's attention went to the three kids. He looked at Sougo that was being currently squished by the other two, forming a human sandwich. The sight was funny, so why did he feel like it was hard to swallow from the lump that had formed in his throat?

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile unknown to the three adults the babies were actually saying their goodbyes too.

Kagura and Shinpachi had taken to squishing Sougo in a double hug, not really ready to let him go.

"Hey... guys? I appreciate the gesture very much but... I can't breath." The light haired boy mumbled out of breath inside their tight grip.

Kagura and Shinpachi relented slightly. "Sorry." The dark haired boy spoke up. "But we're going to miss you!"

Kagura nodded frantically in agreement. "We mi' you!" (We will miss you!)

Sougo smiled, even if it didn't exactly feel a happy one. "I'm going to miss you too."

Shinpachi was the first to pull away. "But I think we're going to see each other again. Right?" He asked Kagura beside him.

She was still hugging Sougo as she answered. "Mbe th' no oth out th." (Maybe, I think we know each other out of this)

Sougo nodded. "We do. We just... won't remember." He looked down sadly.

"Hey, don't make that long face! Because no matter what, we will always be-" Shinpachi smiled kindly as he pointed to Sougo's heart. "...here."

The other two giggled and nodded.

"Well Eagles, it was my pleasure doing business with you." Shinpachi suddenly spoke in a deep voice as if he was a business man and made to shake both their hands.

Kagura grinned and jumped on him.

"Wha-! Kagura-Chan!" They both fell down.

Sougo decided to join her too, forming a human pile.

"Not you too!" But Shinpachi couldn't keep the laughter out of his voice.

Sougo laughed and then looked at them both with big, thankful eyes. "You are the best partners in crime I could have ever asked for."

Shinpachi grinned. "Same here!"

"Kagura alm 'ike two mo' foo'." (I almost like you two more than food) Kagura whispered seriously, her blue eyes focused on her fellow babies.

Shinpachi and Sougo gasped in shock.

Shinpachi took a hand to his heart. "...Is it weird that I feel touched about it?" He turned to Sougo with wide eyes as he asked him.

"I don't know but I feel it too." Sougo replied in much the same state.

Then Kagura grinned as she got up. And jumped on them again.

"Gah- Kagura!"

But even so the three couldn't keep in their laughter.

 

* * *

 

 

Otae took a step towards Hijikata then, smile still strained. "...This morning, before we left, I packed a few bottles of milk in the car, the red one is for the night. It's his favourite before he sleeps." She gestured towards Sougo, her eyes finding the three children for a moment and smiling at them, then turning back.

Hijikata nodded, his eyes softening and returning to Otae as he listened to her attentively. He tried not to think about how it suddenly felt as if there was a small weight inside his chest.

"There are cookies and the sponge cake, the one he tried the other day, he loves it." Otae continued as she turned her attention back to Hijikata but she wasn't looking him in the eyes, her fringe obscured her expression. "Oh, there is also coffee for you. I already put some mayonnaise in it but you can add more if you want to from the two bottles I left on your backseat."

Hijikata was surprised, he wouldn't have thought she would be this thoughtful, not about him al least. His fingers curled almost unconciously and he hid his hands behind his back, not wanting them to see he was being affected.

"I made a CD with all his favourite lullabies, if he starts crying number three calms him down immediately. Remember to rub his back too, it helps him fall asleep. What else? All the toys he played with this week should be there and..." Otae swallowed with a little difficulty, the words rushing past her mouth becoming low mumbles. "And in one of the bags there is also the little police car... the one he played with during his first day."

She put one hand over her eyes, after a moment she pushed her chocolate locks behind her ear and finally looked up. Her wobbly smile was the gentlest yet.

"Now all there is left to say is... thank you." Otae whispered quietly.

Her eyes were almost glittering in the fading light and Hijikata only then noticed that she was trying to hold back tears.

And suddenly it hit him.

From tomorrow things would go back to normal. No more kids running and crawling around. No more shrilling voices. No more changing diapers and warm bottles. No more weird eggs or strawberry milk. No more toys or staying up late to comfort crying babies. No more small hands holding onto him. No more big, wide eyes asking for his attention. No more sleeping in three futons pushed together. No more smiles.

Hijikata blinked and swallowed the thoughts as they kept coming. His nails left indents on his palms as he exhaled slowly. And then he smiled a little.

But even to him it felt bittersweet.

"I should be the one thanking you." He spoke in a low voice and looked into Otae's eyes as he smiled a little more, leaning in to whisper almost conspiratorially. "I didn't even know that little kids needed milk, if it had been up to me I would have fed them mayonnaise only for the whole week."

And the moment that had become more emotional than it should have lost some of the heaviness with Otae's soft laughter piercing the air. Distantly he heard Gintoki chuckle too. But somehow Hijikata felt that if he looked at him right then it would become a little too real.

Otae bit her lip and blinked rapidly and suddenly Hijikata was enveloped in a hug. He stalled for a moment, not knowing what to do as he seldomly was on the receiving end of affection.

But then he remembered this was one of the people he had spent a crazy week with, through ups and downs, and before he was aware of it he was already hugging her back as he felt another whispered 'thank you' against his ear. Hijikata wasn't really capable of another answer so he tightened his hold slightly, hoping she would understand the gratitude behind the gesture. He opened his eyes, having closed them for a couple of seconds, and suddenly found Gintoki staring back at him.

His gaze was soft, it was... fond? In a way that Hijikata had rarely seen before. And he was smiling but his eyes weren't filled with the joy one had when they usually smiled. He recognized that same bittersweetness on Gintoki's face. Hijikata lost the small smile he had as his chest filled with something he wasn't very familiar with.

He had the sudden urge to wipe that expression off of Gintoki's face.

After a few moments Otae slowly let go of him and Hijikata was brought back to the present as they broke their hug. He saw her swiftly pass a hand beneath her eyes and then she was lifting up her head and smiling at him sweetly.

"Drive safely on your way home." Otae's tone was calm and steady but he still caught the effort she was putting behind to make it sound so.

Hijikata gave her another small smile. "I will. Be safe on your way home too." He wasn't one for many words but Otae caught the finalty behind them anyway, like a promise, and her shoulders relaxed minutely.

She nodded and with a final smile she took a few steps back, glancing at Gintoki, which made Hijikata's eyes follow the movement, watching him too.

This was it.

Gintoki was still looking at him but his expression wasn't the same anymore, it seemed like he had schooled his features in his usual mask of nonchalance. Hijikata wasn't exactly sure how to approach him.

With Otae it was one thing but with him... it wasn't like he could just go and hug the guy. Not that he spontaneously ever thought about going and hugging another guy. And certainly not the Yorozuya. Absolutely not. The more he thought about it the more his body wasn't willing to move. He felt once again glued to the ground as those red eyes studied him.

What was he supposed to do now?

Wave goodbye to him? That honestly would feel a little awkward... and also impersonal. And as he had already pondered over, a hug, in front of all of these people nonetheless, was out of the question. A nod? But wasn't that somehow undermining the whole  _week_  they went through? Hijikata had no idea what to do. And the more he looked into Gintoki's eyes the more he felt like...

...it was almost as if he wanted to stay.

Hijikata froze. If he hadn't been in public he would have hit his head against the first hard surface he found. Again with the strange urges. He thought he had been able to talk himself out of them. And he knew from the beginning that the time spent together was only going to be a short amount.

So why did this feel so... difficult?

 

* * *

 

 

It was taking all of Gintoki's willpower not to go over to Hijikata and simply hug the life out of him. And also not to fidget. He wanted to bite his nails or scratch at his skin or rip off his hair or anything that would stop this itch inside of him from making his insides squirm.

This was it.

This was when they parted ways once again. It wasn't like they had never worked together and went their separate paths before... but Gintoki hadn't been... in love with Hijikata either before... and now he was, so...

Why was this so damn difficult?

What should he do... a handshake? Would that be too formal? Or maybe a wink and a grin? Or would that be too douchebag-y? (was that even a word?) Maybe a pat on the shoulder and a thumbs up? Nah, that would be like a weird sort of father figure and he wasn't certainly going for that.

Well, what was he supposed to do?

It wasn't like he could do what Otae had just done. To be fair in any other occasion Gintoki would have been jealous that she had gotten so close to the Vice-Commander (not like he hadn't gotten that close before too). Today, however, even he was able to feel the emotion of the moment.

It wasn't exactly a walk in the park after this past week, they had all grown closer to each other and now they had to say goodbye, as if it was easy. He would lie if he said he didn't feel a little (lot) bad and wished to prolong this absurd situation somehow. But after all of this he could say that he was honestly happy (and also a little relieved) that Hijikata and Otae were becoming friends. It was a good thing and he hoped they would keep their friendship even after today ended.

But the fact remained that he still couldn't approach Hijikata in that sort of way. He needed to do something. He just hoped his internal battle didn't show on his face, he would be screwed otherwise. The seconds were ticking away a little too fast and if he didn't do anything soon simply standing here and staring at the other man would become weird. He lowered his head and looked at the ground for a second.

With a silent sigh that tasted more than slightly like disappointment he made up his mind. Looking up again Gintoki took a step forward and raised his hand in a half-hearted wave as he gave Hijikata a lazy sort of grin.

"See you around then, Vice-Commander."

Slowly, as if time itself had slowed down once again, he lowered his hand by his side again. And just like that proceeded to turn around and try to suppress his instincts, aching for him to be closer to the other man.

But before Gintoki could turn completely around something came in contact with his back and he was pushed forward. To help balance himself he raised his arms and took a few steps, until he collided with something solid and warm. When he opened his eyes, which he had closed at the impact, he tried to understand why he hadn't fallen. And stopped breathing.

Because he was against Hijikata's chest. And Hijikata was gripping his forearms, probably to help steady him. He swallowed past the lump in his throat, Hijikata was so close he could smell the shampoo on him. He felt his face heat up at the thought. Gintoki looked directly into Hijikata's eyes as he straightened himself. (A/N: ahah yeah as if, did you get that?)

"I... uh... think I... tripped." He mumbled, awkwardly diverting his attention to anything but the person in front of him. Why was he feeling shy all of a sudden? He never felt shy. Hijikata was really making him experience new emotions, eh?

"...Yeah." Hijikata murmured, apparently at a loss for words too.

But Gintoki could still feel his hands holding him and he really didn't want Hijikata to let go. He glanced at him through his lashes. Hijikata was looking at him.

Gintoki refrained from nervously biting his lower lip. He also had the urge to bite Hijikata's lower lip.

He refrained from doing that too.

"So... this is it."

The light haired man could have sworn he was the one to utter the words if only he hadn't seen Hijikata's lips move.

"Yeah. It's a 'goodbye' I guess." It sounded so wrong even if he himself had been the one to say it.

Gintoki had never liked goodbyes. In fact he hated them, loathed them even, because in his experience goodbye had often meant he would never see that person again. And Gintoki didn't want that to happen with Hijikata too. Never. Without meaning to he slightly scowled at the thought.

It was then that he felt the hands tightening and he was forced to take another little step forward. His own hands found purchase on Hijikata's elbows, trying not to fall.

Okay, now  _this_  was close.

He could feel Hijikata's body heat radiating into his own, his sharp eyes boring into Gintoki's soul, as if he could read all the thoughts behind. He was so close he could distinguish the rows of Hijikata's eyelashes.

Gintoki didn't even pretend to fight the blush this time.

Hijikata's eyes were... he didn't know. Gintoki couldn't read them. He had difficulty knowing what was going on inside the other man's head and for some reason that scared him and excited him at the same time.

Maybe he was going crazy. Even if it was worth it, for Hijikata.

The Vice-Commander smirked a little, but to Gintoki it appeared more like a smile, and he lowered his voice when he spoke so no one else would hear but them. It felt kind of intimate. Scratch that, it felt downright intimate.

"...But I have never liked goodbyes."

There was something in Hijikata's eyes that told him he was telling the truth. Gintoki blinked. Gintoki was happy. It meant that he wasn't the only one.

"I think I like 'see you around' better." Hijikata continued.

Surprised, Gintoki laughed, even if a little breathlessly, and gave him a half smile. "Yeah... that definitely sounds better."

Hijikata raised a brow amusedly, tilting his head slightly and smirking a little.

That smirk.

His hands clasped a little more firmly around Hijikata's bones. Gintoki really didn't want to let go. Time suddenly didn't matter anymore, nor did the place or the people around them. All he wanted to do was stay in this moment for as long as he could.

What should he tell him?

Thank you?

It was nice?

I had fun?

It made me happy?

Let's do it again sometime?

 

I love you?

 

Whoa.

Wohohohohohohohoohoh _oh_.

Let's take a step back right here.

Now, where did that come from so suddenly? He wasn't going to tell him  _that_. Not here, not today. When he would tell him he wanted it to be... Gintoki wanted it to be something big. Something great. In his mind Hijikata deserved a great confession, one that at the end of the day he would think over and over, something that would be worth it.

And he didn't want to confess right now when he didn't have the slightest idea of how Hijikata felt. For all he knew Hijikata could hate him! ...Okay, maybe that didn't seem likely at the moment, but hey, you never knew. And Gintoki was allowed to have insecurities like any other human being might have in his place.

After finding a solution to his inner monologue he backtracked to his initial problem. What to say?

He saw his own distorted reflection in those deep pools made of blue and black. There were so many things Gintoki wanted to tell him, so many things he wanted to let him know...

 

He wanted to let Hijikata know how happy he had been about this impromptu living arrangement.

 

How much fun he had had playing with Hijikata in the snow.

 

How much he liked Hijikata's cooking because seriously, it was great.

 

How he had pretended to be angry about his ruined hair when Shinpachi had splashed him with water just to see Hijikata's reaction.

 

How much he enjoyed seeing Hijikata playing with the kids, to the point he thought they truly were his real kids.

 

How relieved he was that Hijikata looked happy being there with the kids, Otae, Sadaharu and with him.

 

How sad he really was that today all of this was coming to an end.

 

How lonely he would feel when he wouldn't see Hijikata's peaceful, sleeping face beside him.

 

How stupid he would feel for being disappointed over a missing toothbrush next to his in the sink.

 

How much he longed to hear Hijikata laugh, to the point of willingly ridiculing himself for it.

 

How warm Hijikata made him feel when everything else was cold.

 

How he had stayed up at night thinking of how lucky he was to have found someone like Hijikata in his life.

 

How wonderful and terrifying these new emotions were.

 

How scared he was of feeling so much for another person.

 

_And how much he loved him._

 

Because, yes, even if Gintoki felt insecure about it there was still a small, hidden part of him that wanted for Hijikata to know. He wanted Hijikata to know exactly how much he felt for him. And what his reaction would be to all these feelings that became heavier with the passing days. He just-...

Gintoki exhaled through his nose with some effort and then he let his head lull forward, until his forehead was pressed to Hijikata's shoulder. There was such a storm inside of him, raging emotions back and forth. But there was one which came forward the most.

Longing.

So much longing.

Seriously, it felt like he had been in love for years and not just found out a couple of days ago.

He allowed himself to fill his lungs with Hijikata's scent for the last time while in the back of his mind he wondered how painful it would feel if he never confessed and actually kept all this love inside of him for years. Gintoki closed his eyes against the thought.

Very slowly and very gently he nuzzled the side of Hijikata's throat. Just a touch. He should really think about maybe renting this wonderful piece of skin to himself because lately it was becoming his favourite place in the world. He squeezed Hijikata's elbows again and then-

 

"...Thank you."

 

It was the first time Gintoki was expressing his gratitude so freely to Hijikata- something to do with his stubborn pride- but he honestly would feel like the biggest asshole in the world if he didn't show him at least a sliver of how thankful he really was. And he felt like the gratitude was much deserved at this point.

If Gintoki had been brave he would have kissed Hijikata's neck then. But Gintoki didn't feel brave in that moment.

Without giving himself time to think, or regret, he loosened his hold and retracted from the inviting and addicting warmth.

Once he had taken two steps back and he was at a safe distance again (safe for his drumming heart) he let himself see the impact of his words. Despite what he was feeling Gintoki couldn't help a small smirk at Hijikata's shocked expression. It wasn't everyday you got to see the Vice-Commander looking like someone had just told him that pink elephants were flying above their heads. Gintoki would have thought of a better example but he was too tired for that.

Hijikata clicked his mouth shut and seemed to get his bearings right. Because the next thing he knew the raven was nodding and looking at him with such an open expression- emotions that varied from happy to sad to vulnerable, all blurred together- that it took Gintoki all the strenght he had and then more to not go back and trap him in his arms and never let him go.

Because Hijikata's eyes looked like they were also saying 'thank you'.

And the storm inside Gintoki, the one that had settled in because of Hijikata, in that moment had become a tsunami.

 

* * *

 

 

To say Hijikata had been shocked at the words would be the understatement of the year. No, it would be the understatement of the decade.

Hijikata knew Gintoki wasn't really foreign towards the concept of gratitude and he had seen it displayed on his face on a few occasions too. But never had he heard him utter those words. And never had he thought in his life he would be at the receiving end of said words. Ever.

He felt... Hijikata felt... well, he was at a loss on what he felt right then. A man like Gintoki, someone so- so powerful, so strong, so passionate- had thanked someone like him. Not only that, but in that moment, when Gintoki had been so close to him, his voice- the word to better describe it would be..

Vulnerable.

Gintoki had shown such vulnerability in that moment and it was so unlike him Hijikata was surprised he hadn't fallen from the shock. He remembered hearing the same vulnerability in the hospital when he had been injuried. To think Gintoki would show this side of himself, to him of all people, Hijikata wondered what he had done in his previous life to deserve something like this.

He still felt confused, still a little lost, but right now he felt... happy. Bringing a reaction of this kind out of Gintoki was no small feat and Hijikata had apparently done something good because it had just happened. He would think he was in a dream if his heart hadn't currently tried to break out of his ribcage with all the mad beats it was making against it. He felt somehow like he couldn't breathe normally. This moment was far too surreal.

Gintoki had just thanked him.

Hijikata guessed this was enough reason to celebrate with a bottle of Mayonnaise tonight.

But Gintoki had just  _thanked_  him.

You know what? Screw one bottle, he was getting drunk on all the Mayo he owned.

Amidst his self-celebratory thoughts the image of the woman with purple hair suddenly popped up in his mind. But this time it didn't sour his new mood as much, because whatever he had seen before on the bench Hijikata was 100% sure Gintoki hadn't shown this kind of vulnerability to her. He was sure Gintoki had never showed her this side of him.

And that pleased him to no end.

In his still puzzled state Hijikata guessed what he was feeling was simply some kind of satisfaction in being able to bring out this kind of feeling out of his rival before anyone else. He still didn't know that wasn't the real reason, although when his euphoria would later wear off he would actually question himself on how much truth there was in his belief.

But at this point he was fairly certain of something else. Out of every person he had met in his life Gintoki was different.

The kind of different Hijikata found himself drawn to.

"...You're very welcome." He repeated Gintoki's words from before, almost cockily.

And he couldn't help the smirk laced in his voice, or the gratitude at having been shown this side of the silver-haired samurai he hadn't seen before.

And Gintoki smirked back in the same way.

 

* * *

 

 

After they had said goodbye to each other they had to say it to the kids.

Otae was the first to do so this time as she took hold of Sougo and Gintoki went to stand beside them while Hijikata made his way to Shinpachi and Kagura.

"Hey, little angel... I guess it is time to say bye-bye." She spoke quietly, trying to hide how much emotion she was really feeling or she would probably start crying.

Sougo tilted his head to the side as his lower lip trembled a little, but it looked like he was trying to hold back himself like Otae was doing. "Mama..." He whispered.

Otae's eyes filled with tears as she hugged him tightly. "I am really going to miss you, little Sou-Chan." She laughed, trying not to do the opposite, and kissed his soft hair.

"Miss you too." Sougo mumbled against her neck as held onto her tightly.

They stayed like that for some time, Otae wasn't sure how long, maybe until the smell of the baby powder had permeated in her dress. It was difficult to think she wouldn't see him again, not this form of him, after the days they had spent together. She had ended up getting attached. It didn't feel like it was enough when she slowly pulled away to face him. Except for slight redness Sougo's face looked normal, calm, and she smiled even more.

"I hope you will always keep the innocence you have now inside of you." Otae murmured as she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Sougo blinked when she pulled away. "...Mama." He repeated again and Otae's smile widened.

"He will keep his innocence until he tries to kill Hijikata again." Gintoki spoke up from beside them, having simply observed the scene until then. He would lie if he said it didn't feel a little emotional again.

"Gin-San." Otae said his name in warning, but it sounded playful.

Gintoki shrugged as he looked at her. "What? It's true." Then he focused on the baby. "Isn't it, little troublemaker?"

"Papa." Sougo mumbled and Gintoki smiled a little, he would miss being called that.

He ruffled Sougo's hair, trying to remember how his wide eyes were looking up at him. Gintoki hoped he would keep this innocence too.

"I guess we'll see you soon, Soichirou-Kun." His voice sounded too quiet to his own ears.

Sougo tilted his head, as if not understanding, and Gintoki smiled.

Sougo then reached for him too and pulled at his collar and Gintoki and Otae laughed as they all huddled together in a hug.

Meanwhile Hijikata had made his way to the other two babies, crouching down in front of them.

"Dada!"

And he was surprised by the hug attack he received, almost falling down. He managed to keep his position as Kagura and Shinpachi were trying to practically strangle him, the little girl even more so. But Hijikata let them, he let himself be hugged and hugged back, knowing it wouldn't happen again, so he tried to remember the moment.

"Hey... I guess we have to go in different directions now." He spoke lowly as he patted their backs.

"We'll to miss you!" Shinpachi almost yelled in his ears and Hijikata closed one eye at the shrill but he chuckled quietly.

"...me too." He said sincerely.

They stayed like that for a little while, just hugging, and Hijikata thought that he liked the hugs he had received this week, all of them. When they loosened their hold Kagura's face came into view as she patted his cheek with her chubby hand.

Hijikata smiled a little. "Try not to eat anyone on your way back." He joked. Kind of.

"Nuh-uh." She disagreed immediately.

Hijikata deadpanned and turned to Shinpachi. "You have always been my favourite."

"I know!" Shinpachi exclaimed.

Then the little kids laughed and he smiled.

"I will see you around." Hijikata whispered, hoping to do so.

He took Shinpachi and Kagura's bright grin as confirmation.

Hijikata ruffled their hair one last time and got up, trying not to think how awfully different but familiar things would be after this.

It seemed the others were finished too because after a moment Otae passed him Sougo. It felt like the blink of an eye when they were walking towards the car.

Hijikata looked back, and after a moment of hesitation, before pulling the door open, he raised his hand. Gintoki, Otae and the kids waved back.

With that they parted ways.

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

 

Otae looked like she was both having a hard time containing her laughter or would start crying any minute now. It was a mixture of both as they watched the car Hijikata and Sougo were in .

"Come on, let's go." Gintoki uttered in a low tone, feeling suddenly drained as he took Kagura in his arms, not wanting to see the car disappear behind the corner. The little girl was still waving bye-bye at Sougo even though he was already gone.

Otae nodded at him with Shinpachi in her arms, leaning forward and making gestures at his little friend even though it seemed more like he was calling for help because a building had just caught on fire rather than anything else.

They would take another car waiting for them just a little away, courtesy of the Shinsengumi. As they were walking to it, making their way home away from the chatter, the lights and the attractions, Otae looked up at Gintoki.

"Oh, Gin-San?"

"Mmh?" He hummed lazily, lost in the thought.

She smirked a little then, with her eyes still soft and her voice just slightly sharp, almost cocky, as she said-

"My bad."

Gintoki's eyebrows furrowed in confusion because why was she-

Suddenly it clicked.

The weight he had felt on his back when he stumbled into Hijikata. It had been Otae's hand. She had pushed him!

"It was you!" Gintoki accused as he indignantly pointed his finger at her.

Otae threw her head back laughing as the kids were looking back and forth between them and then decided to follow her example as they joined in too.

 

* * *

 

 

The sky was already turning a light blue going for a deeper one when they were finally back at the apartment. It felt almost surreal. The missing presences of Hijikata and Sougo were too noticeable.

Gintoki excused himself as he went to the bathroom, not really wanting to do anything, just have a moment alone. He remained unmoving for a minute, his mind wandering back and forth. He could still feel Hijikata's warmth. He shook his head, trying to distract himself because now he just felt... *lonely*. And that hadn't happened in a long time and it shouldn't happen again.

After fixing his gaze on the sink and since he was already here he decided to wash his hands anyway, but as he was doing so he glanced at the mirror and something caught his attention. Leaning closer to inspect it he frowned as he lifted his fringe. And cesead his movements.

Gintoki stared at what he saw in the mirror. More precisely on his forehead. The band-aid Sarutobi had put on him was a vibrant, violet colour. But that wasn't really the only issue. There was something inscribed on it.

 

Gin-San ♥ Sa-Chan

FOREVER

 

"Oi! What the hell is THIS?!"

 

**.**

 

.

 

.

 

 

 

After aggressively throwing it away, glaring at the violet band-aid as if it had personally offended him, and hoping Hijikata hadn't seen it, Gintoki joined the other three in the living room.

The kids were on the mat, happily playing with Sadaharu. And Otae was standing a little away from them, just near Gintoki's room, with a smile on her face.

"They grow up so fast. One day they are crawling around in their diapers and the next they are ready to work."

Gintoki blinked. "...Yeah. In their case that's literally it."

Otae chuckled and nodded, watching the children fondly. Gintoki followed her gaze, watching as Kagura was climbing up Sadaharu's back and Shinpachi had taken to play with some construction game on the floor as he explained it to them.

After a few minutes spent in silence Gintoki glanced at Otae again out of the corner of his eye. She wasn't moving, seemingly staring into space. And he didn't feel like moving either. He didn't feel like walking to the couch to sit. Or lay down. Or do anything. He didn't feel like moving at all. He just... *felt*... a lot.

Gintoki lowered his head, hair falling messily over his eyes. Then he pushed his back against the wall. Slowly, he slided down until he was sitting on the floor.

Somehow without Hijikata here this felt... much more real.

Tomorrow was going to be familiar but unfamiliar and Gintoki was at a loss on how to act in those circumstances.

On one hand he would have Kagura and Shinpachi back, life would go on as it had always used to. And he had to admit as much as he liked their baby form he missed their normal selves. On the other he wouldn't see wide eyes and small, pouty faces anymore, or hear giggling and childish voices. And as much as he liked their normal selves he had to admit would miss their baby forms.

Gintoki sighed silently and drew one knee up, resting his elbow, then his chin on top. Shinpachi looked up from the game and when he saw him he grinned. The corner of Gintoki's lips quirked up in a smile.

"Do you think it was good?"

Otae's voice startled him slightly and when he looked up at her she was watching him. After a moment she decided to take a seat on the floor next to him too, her attention back to the kids once again.

"Do you think that this week was good?" She elaborated quietly.

Her voice was between the line of happy and sad and right then Gintoki was reminded that he wasn't the only one who felt the way he did. He focused his gaze back on the smiling children.

"Yeah." He answered without hesitation.

He felt Otae's surprised gaze on him. He knew what she wanted to ask then.

"Even if they were-"

Gintoki interrupted her before she could, not wanting to hear the words. It seemed the guilt hadn't left her completely either.

"Every parent makes mistakes, right?" He repeated the words Otose had told them when she had come to check on them and comfort them the day before.

Otae's small intake of breath made it known that she also remembered what the old woman had told them. She nodded jerkily, looking down at her fingers, every few seconds checking on the kids.

Gintoki sighed and let his head fall back against the cold wall, a small thump resounded. He looked up at the ceiling, at the turned off lamp and at the paint, then at nothing in particular. A small smile made its way onto his lips.

"I just know that if it had been me... I would have enjoyed it." He met Otae's eyes on the side. "Even after what happened, I would have still enjoyed it. Wouldn't you?"

Otae blinked in surprise and Gintoki could almost see the thoughts running behind her eyes. When she seemingly reached her conclusion she nodded, a warm smile taking over her face once again.

"Yes. I would have too."

Gintoki's own smile widened. After looking at each other for a few more moments Otae let her fall on his shoulder. Gintoki pressed his cheek to her hair, smelling her sweet perfume. In front of them the kids were giggling loudly, Sadaharu was licking all over them, 'ruining' Shinpachi's game. He heard Otae's quiet laughter beside him.

Some time later Otose, Tama and even Catherine would come and they would all have dinner together. And Gintoki knew that after that Otae would go back with Shinpachi to their dojo. But with Hijikata and Sougo already gone he didn't know if he could take the feeling of an almost empty house anytime soon. He didn't want to have to say goodbye to the two of them too.

"Hey." He called out faintly.

Otae hummed in answer, letting him know she was listening.

"Stay tonight too. It's not like there isn't space anyway." He added in a low voice.

He felt Otae shift against him, no doubt looking at him as he was still looking at Shinpachi and Kagura. Then she rested more comfortably against him.

"Okay." She agreed in a hushed voice, as if she had been thinking about it too.

Gintoki let himself relax then, leaning against her more. A few more minutes passed like this, the shrill and excited voices of the kids chasing away the silence as the two grown ups tried to imprint them in their memory. Suddenly Gintoki started chuckling.

"What is it?" Otae asked him curiously.

"Nothing, it's just... it's like we were real parents with everything we did." Gintoki finally said aloud. "You know, taking care of three kids, losing sleep over them, buying a bunch of toys that they only used half of, trying not to make them ingest weird types of food- also, we failed with Kagura on that-"

Otae nodded solemnly.

"-getting pretty much showered when we were the ones trying to bathe them, you made them wear stup-"

Otae gave him  _the_  look.

"-er, silly, cute clothes-" Gintoki corrected himself quickly.

Otae smiled innocently once again.

"-playing games with them- sometimes having more fun than the actual kids- at times competing to see who was the better parent, having to change their diapers- and I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life, by the way-"

Otae shook her head as she was chuckling.

"-and also not being able to have sex with anyone since the kids were always around. I mean, we were actual, real parents." Gintoki finished his seemingly never-ending list of what real parents did.

Otae nodded thoughtfully at his words and turned to look at him with a little smirk.

"What?" He asked suspiciously.

"You are right. Because the children were always around it is such a shame that you couldn't have sex with Hijikata, isn't it?" She asked boldly, only half-joking.

Gintoki froze up as soon as her words registered and his face became a very convincing tomato. "...Y-You..! I- uh- wha- I- w-wait- s-say-... O-Otae shut up!" He finally stammered out while Otae was having a fit of laughter beside him.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day for Hijikata had started as normal as he had been used to before that week.

Except for when he took out his pack of cigarettes from his jacket and something fell out. He could make out a little square, reflecting the sunlight streaming into it. He bent to pick it, getting up and inspecting the object. He almost let it fall again when he saw what it was.

A picture.

It was a picture they had taken the day before. Gintoki had actually been the one to suggest it, Hijikata had grumbled a bit because he really didn't like people taking photos of him but he hadn't denied it in the end and Otae had been ecstatic at the prospect.

They had all formed some kind of semi-circle. But right as Gintoki was going to click, Shinpachi, who had been in Hijikata's arms, suddenly moved and yelled something along the lines of "I'm a pirate! Arrgh!" and he closed one eye and posed with his hand as a hook. Hijikata had tried his best not to make him fall but the action had been unexpected, though he had been looking with amusement at the little boy.

Sougo and Kagura were both in Otae's arms as she smiled brightly. The little boy was trying to hide shyly while Kagura was stuffing her face with food, she didn't seem to know or even care about what was going on around her.

And then there was Gintoki with his usual half-lidded eyes in the center of the picture, almost separating Hijikata and Shinpachi to his left from Otae, Sougo and Kagura to his right. But his eyes were calm and his lips were stretched in a thin mix between a smile and a smirk and he was making the V sign with his hand. Behind them a blur of people and colours.

Hijikata remembered he hadn't taken this with himself. Could it have been Otae who had given it to him? But it didn't seem likely, because if she did she would have told him.

Then... Gintoki. When had he-? Hijikata hadn't even been wearing his uniform yesterday, so how was this here today? He exhaled slowly. It was useless to think about how he had managed it now anyway. It was only early morning and it felt like bricks were already hitting him. It had been more difficult than expected returning to his own bed and flashbacks of the previous week assaulted him. It felt like it had all lasted a year and a day simultaneously.

His eyes softened as he looked at the picture. His thumb brushed the edge of it. Hijikata would deny this to anyone who ever dared to ask and he would make them commit seppuku on the spot. But he...

...missed them.

He shook his head at the thought. It was no use thinking over it now. It wasn't like he wasn't going to see them for the rest of his life or something. Things were just different.

Yeah. Different.

He made to pocket the square but something caught his attention. On the back, contrasting with the white and bland surface, there were smudged, black words written on it.

_Just a quick reminder of the past week. So try not to forget this, okay?_

Hijikata blinked, surprised. Then his face broke out in a small but real and sincere smile.

"...Idiot. Like I could ever forget something like this." He muttered to himself.

Honestly, even if he tried he wouldn't be able to. It was just too much. With his heart feeling lighter Hijikata took out his wallet, placing the picture in the apposite space.

With his mood improved he finally lit a cigarette, made his way to his subordinates and he fell into the anticipated routine as he began shouting orders back and forth. Since he hadn't really been present the past week he was worried they had started slacking off so he renewed his efforts to make the morning practice even more intense.

But Hijikata hadn't been able to completely wipe off the happiness from his face and a few of the Shinsengumi members noticed that with shock, the majority of them having no idea what had really happened during the past week.

"D-Did Hijikata-San just-just... s-smile!?" One of them mumbled, blinking multiple times to see if his eyes were deceiving him.

Beside him there was Sougo, in all his usual, bored and mischievous glory. The now grown up boy had been stretching but he stole a quick glance at Hijikata when he heard the stuttered question, then looked back at his colleague.

"Don't be stupid, Hijikata-San doesn't just *smile*. He's probably thinking of an evil plan on how to get rid of us in that demonic mind of his." The light haired boy replied in all seriousness.

His subordinate chuckled nervously. "...ahahah... Okita-San... that is what you usually do."

But Sougo didn't hear, or most probably chose to ignore, what his subordinate said and went on with his day as he normally did.

In the meantime another member of the Shinsengumi went to a few of his friends gathered together during the morning training, a perplexed expression on his face as he asked the question that had been bothering him for a few minutes.

"Uhh... guys? Why is Kondo-San sobbing in a corner over a picture while muttering 'Sou-Chan' over and over again?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it weird that I got a little emotional when I wrote the part about them saying goodbye to each other? I'm kind of sorry I didn't make Gintoki and Hijikata try the famous ice cream but I want to do that part a looooot later. Although I had to include the cotton candy part, that was fun to write.
> 
> And now I can apologize. I am honestly, terribly sorry for the abysmal wait, this wonderful thing called life just caught up with me and I was too busy to write. 
> 
> P.s.  
> This is for everyone who has ever felt hopeless at one point in their lives. Like you read in the beginning of the chapter Hijikata felt guilty because a situation he could have handled, in his opinion, slipped from his grasp. And that wasn't his fault. You all read the other part of the story with the kids, a story he knew nothing about and couldn't have helped in any way (since the kids took matters in their own hands). That means that wasn't his fault.
> 
> And that means it's not your fault either.
> 
> I wanted to underline it because I have felt like this too. And it's hard. I know it is. When something happens in our lives, something bad, you think things are going in all the wrong ways because it's something that you did or you somehow made it happen. But the thing is...
> 
> No, it's not.
> 
> Sometimes you just don't have control over how things will turn out, it just happens. And guilt consumes you and people who know nothing about it try to butt in and tell you how you could have handled the situation better. But the truth is in that moment you couldn't. And nothing will change that. Don't listen to negative people who often have no idea what is going on in their lives and think they have a right to intrude in yours. That's just hypocritical. There are some things out there that you can't control.
> 
> Because it's not selfish.
> 
> Wanting to be happy is not selfish.
> 
> How could it ever be? You have to live with yourself, in your own skin for the rest of your life. It's not selfish hoping to find happiness. And peace. We all need it. It's something you need. So stop letting people tell you otherwise. If they have found their own happiness why can't you? Who stops you? Are they the ones stopping you or is it you?... As they say we truly are our own worst enemies. Please, don't let yourself become it.
> 
> You can move forward. Even if it is at your own pace you can do whatever you put your mind into, simply because that's you. You don't need a reason and sometimes you don't even need willpower. 
> 
> You just need you.
> 
> Because, and this is true, you are not just a word people let out of their mouths.
> 
> You are not just a thing people can use when they have nothing better to do.
> 
> You are not a decision people make for you.
> 
> You are not just a tear falling silently because you are too afraid others could hear you.
> 
> You are not just some hurt left to be forgotten in a corner because it is too painful to bring up.
> 
> You are not the ground others can dig their fingers in as they please.
> 
> You are not someone else's.
> 
> In 10, 20, 30 years when you will look back you are going to be sad to see you have wasted your life because of someone else, so live. Live a full life, a happy one, it doesn't matter how small or big that happiness is, live a life you will be able to tell great tales of.
> 
> You are not alone, you can always, always count on yourself and that will never change. So don't ignore that, don't ignore yourself. Just try to be you. It doesn't have to be now, take as much time as you need, but try. Try to have a happy life because we have only one and it would be such a waste not to live it.
> 
> It's not easy, but isn't that right? It's difficult, and at times even scary, because it's in the moment when you are scared that you understand just how important it is. And when that moment arrives grit your teeth, tighten your fists and go forward. Even if you fail you can still get up. Just keep going.
> 
> Because in the end isn't this what Gintama has taught us?
> 
> Gintama is very important to me and in my life it has helped immensely. It's not just a manga, it's not just an anime, there are people out there who have gone through the same things and they have come out victorious, just like the characters in there. Fictional or not the impact it leaves on people is real. 
> 
>  Sorry about the long note but after the last few months I reeeeeeeally needed to get it out there.
> 
>  
> 
> Also on a completely unrelated note I recently saw Infinity War. 
> 
> I would have mentioned it sooner but since I posted the chapter so late I couldn't write about it before. Sorry. I am still just this puddle of feelings and honestly I have no idea what to do with myself until the next movie comes out. It just blew me away... my heart... my heart. Until the next movie comes out I'm going to immerse myself in writing.


	19. Make Sure To Recruite The Right Person For A Night Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another year spent with one of the most incredible heroes, my favourite character in the whole universe who keeps bringing happiness and laughter with his amazing, wonderful and lazy self! Happy (late of a few hours) Birthday Gintoki Sakata!
> 
> Very honestly I have to say this is just a little self-indulgent fluff.

 

Three heads popped up from behind a bush.

"Remember, no loud noises or sudden moves." The first head spoke in a determined and low voice.

"…I still can't understand why we are doing this." The second head spoke in a more dejected and helpless way.

"Because we need another person to make two teams!" The third head all but yelled.

"Shhh! Do you want to get caught?!" The first head whisper-yelled, trying to cover the third head's mouth.

Suddenly they heard the sound of footsteps and dived down inside the bush, remaining completely motionless as not to give themselves away. After a minute, when it was silent once again, they let out a sigh of relief.

These three heads were none other than Gintoki, Shinpachi and Kagura. And they were hiding themselves inside a bush for a reason.

Exactly one week had passed since the last day of the 'babies accident'.

When Kagura and Shinpachi had woken up the next day, after the seven days they had spent as little kids, they had no recollection of what had happened but only a slight headache, as if they had slept for too long. Gintoki and Otae, even if they expected it, had been surprised to see them in their normal forms. They had restrained themselves from squishing Kagura and Shinpachi into a hug, not wanting to draw any suspicion since the other two might question their behaviour.

They had known from the start it would have happened after their talk with the Gorilla, and since they didn't remember anything about it the two had deemed it pointless to explain, especially Gintoki. He felt like it would only complicate things if they told the kids just what had really happened in the span of a week, so they decided to not say anything in the end and carry on as usual. When Shinpachi had asked why he had slept at the Yorozuya's Agency Otae had answered him they had decided to have a sleepover, which wasn't a complete lie.

Going back to their normal lives had been easier than expected, Otae had to hold her tongue a few times when she almost called her brother the baby nicknames she had used in the last week and Gintoki had to refrain himself from patting Kagura's head too many times or even calling out for Otae, Sougo and especially Hijikata when they were alone in their apartment, still having to get used to being only with Kagura and Sadaharu in the evenings. But apart from that everything was fine, normal.

Except for one thing.

In the week that had followed Gintoki had not seen Hijikata. Not even once.

The samurai had thought they would have their usual unexpected encounters, maybe while Hijikata was on patrol with the Shinsengumi while he himself was on a job with Shinpachi, Kagura and Sadaharu. But it hadn't happened. Gintoki had even gone so far as to accept any job that would let him stay out, searching for a familiar raven head among the busy streets, still nothing.

So after a week of nothing he had decided that drastic times call for drastic measures. And that is when he had proposed a game to the remaining members of the Odd Jobs that night, when it seemed none of them could find sleep. Kagura had immediately agreed, Shinpachi was a little more skeptical to accept, especially when Gintoki had said that the rules of the games stated that they needed another player.

Which brought them where they were now.

"We have to be insuspicious!" Kagura exclaimed in a low voice as she was the first to stand up and look around her carefully.

Shinpachi frowned in slight confusion. "You mean inconspicuous?"

"Shut it Glasses."

Gintoki threw a look around at the lack of quiet barks. "Wait, where's the dog?" He asked the other two as he tried to find Sadaharu, he was sure the giant puppy had been there with them only a minute before.

"Sadaharu is just over there." Kagura gestured to the dog only a few feet away from them, who was sat perfectly still, keeping his muzzle facing forward.

The three looked at the dog, slightly puzzled as to why he was in that position, when suddenly Shinpachi noticed Sadaharu was actually… leaving something behind.

He gasped as he stood up too, pointing at the giant dog. "Oiiiiii! Wait- stop! Stop! You can't do that! He can't do that!" Shinpachi whispered distressed as he moved his arms around frantically, trying to find a way to somehow make Sadaharu stop what he was doing.

Gintoki looked up at Shinpachi without understanding why the boy seemed to be so agitated, but as he glanced at Sadaharu again it seemed to click. "Oh. Don't worry about it, look at it as a present Sadaharu is leaving behind for the tax thieves to take." He drawled as he picked at his nose out of boredom.

"That isn't a present! That is not a present AT ALL!" Shinpachi replied panicking. "What if they arrest us because of it?!"

Gintoki waved a dismissive hand, wiping his finger on the grass after he had found the golden mine he had been looking for inside his nose. "Relax, they can't arrest us just for that. Besides if you stop raising your voice no one would know who it was, so problem solved."

"You should stop saying 'problem solved' when you never solve the problem in the first place!" Shinpachi spoke in a low, urgent tone, actually afraid of being arrested if they were found out.

"Awhf!" Sadaharu barked happily as he joined them, licking at Kagura's face as if nothing had happened.

"Sadaharu! You're so kind leaving behind a present! Isn't he kind?" Kagura asked as she hugged the big puppy tightly and laughed.

"That's not kindness! That's the complete opposite of kindness!" But it seemed no one was hearing Shinpachi's desperate pleas.

"Now that we're all here we can go." Gintoki ordered, starting to walk ahead.

"Are you just going to leave it like that?!" Shinpachi all but screeched as he gestured somewhere behind him.

"You're coming or what?" Gintoki asked, ignoring what Shinpachi had just said.

"B-But… that-… we can't-!" Shinpachi looked behind at the present Sadaharu had left and then back at the three completely free of guilt fools.

"We don't have all night Patsuan! If you don't come with us we're going to leave you here!" Kagura called to him as she and Sadaharu went with Gintoki.

"Wait!" Shinpachi hesitated, but after a moment he simply hung his head as he trailed behind the other three. "…I feel like I'm going to regret this." He mumbled under his breath.

 

* * *

 

Hijikata looked to the side at the clock, it was nearing one a.m. He had still not been able to fall sleep, it seemed like his brain was trying to keep him fully awake.

The past week had been as normal as it could have been. At work it was the usual and Sougo was the usual too. The boy had attempted at his life more times than Hijikata cared to count and he always found a way to sneak out during work and take a nap, not matter how much times he threatened Sougo to make him commit seppuku.

And it all felt… normal, yes, but slightly different. It was as strange to think about Sougo as a teenager as it had been to think of him as a little kid they day he and Kondo had found him as one. Speaking of Kondo, Hijikata had tried the best he could to comfort his Commander, who had sobbed for at least two whole days after Sougo had turned back to his self. Hijikata had to make sure to not let Kondo blurt anything out when the light haired boy was near.

Since he had been away for the most part during that week as soon as he was back full time he had been immersed with the amount of work, some days he had been even locked inside all day just to try and correct the mistakes his bunch of unruly subordinates had messed up and his throat almost hurt from how many times he had also threatened to make Yamazaki commit seppuku. Even if it hadn't been Yamazaki's fault at all.

But after all of that sleep didn't come easy, not tonight at least. The first night after things had turned how they were as soon as he had went to bed he had unconciously looked to the side… and had found no one.

Hijikata had tried to ignore how heavy his heart had felt in that moment.

A creak pulled him out of his musings and his senses were screaming at him to be on alert as he got on a sitting position and took hold of his sword on the side of his futon. He strained his ears as his eyes skittered back and forth, paying attention to even the smallest details. Nothing seemed to be out of place and he couldn't hear anything, but he didn't lower his guard.

After a moment his ears picked up what seemed to be a heavy footstep and a shadow fell over the panel of door that lead to the backyard. Hijikata gripped the handle of his sword with both hands as the shadow became clearer. He noticed the silhouettes were more than one. He lifted his arms above his head, ready to strike as soon as the door slided an inch open and-

And he was met with three very familiar faces and the muzzle of a familiar dog standing on his porch.

"It's you!" It felt more like an accusation rather than an exclamation.

Gintoki lifted up a lazy hand. "Yo."

"Don't 'yo' me!" Hijikata replied automatically.

Gintoki's heart started beating even faster than it had before with all the anticipation building up inside of him. He was finally able to see Hijikata.

The light haired samurai didn't want to admit it but he had missed the other man more than he should have. Because not seeing him had almost felt like the whole week they had spent together had been a fantasy his mind had come up with and Gintoki didn't want that. He didn't even want to imagine that those days had been fake.

But now that he was finally in front of Hijikata his heart felt lighter as it kept beating inside his chest. As if Hijikata was living proof of what had happened, and suddenly everything felt real once again. Gintoki couldn't help but smile slightly, not aware of the gesture catching Hijikata off guard.

Meanwhile Hijikata had lowered his arms but his sword was still between his hands as he stared at the Yorozuya members. Seeing them once again felt strange, almost as if he had to get used again to seeing Kagura and Shinpachi in their teenage form.

But what surprised him the most was probably the fact that seeing Gintoki again left a bigger impact on him than the kids did. He frowned slightly at the thought, not wanting to linger on why exactly his heart was racing so fast, and cleared his throat as he relaxed his arms and held the sword in one hand only.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hijikata asked, both shocked and curious to find them here.

Kagura grinned. "We're going on a night hunt, aru!" She explained cheerfully.

"…"

"And we were so kind as to think to include you." Gintoki continued as he extended his hand with his palm facing upwards. "We accept money for your gratitude."

"The only thing I'm going to be grateful for is kicking you out!" Hijikata tried not to yell and wake up the whole Shinsengumi even if the familiar irritation when facing the idiot started seeping in.

He would deny the relief he felt as soon as he saw Gintoki's face.

"Don't be so stingy." Gintoki all but whined as he moved his hand across Hijikata's face, expecting some sort of payment.

"Who's stingy?! You're the ones coming here in the middle of the night!"

"That's because we need another player, aru!" Kagura quipped in, determination set on her features.

What should have been clear from the start for Hijikata clicked right then. They wanted him to participate in one of their activities. No doubt a stupid one.

"No, no, no. Absolutely not." He shook his head quickly and took a step back.

"It's going to be fun." Gintoki stated in his usual monotone.

"The hell it is! When you're involved you always end up in trouble!"

"Not this time!"

"You think I'm gonna fall for that?! Go away!"

"No!" Gintoki replied childishly.

Hijikata turned to look at Shinpachi. "I expected better from you." He won't lie, even now the kid was his favourite out of the bunch.

"I promise I tried to stop them!" Shinpachi defended himself. "…but I couldn't." Then he admitted defeat.

Both Shinpachi and Hijikata sighed.

"Oi, why do you look so disappointed?" Gintoki asked the both of them.

"'Cause idiots understand each other." Kagura was the one to reply.

"Oi!" Shinpachi and Hijikata exclaimed at the same time.

Hijikata shook his head again, it was too late to deal with them, He had to sleep because he needed to wake up in the morning and work and… he had asked himself how it would be to see the kids once again now that they were back to their normal selves. He had seen them, so this was enough, right?…Right. As Hijikata took hold of the door but as he made to close it Gintoki's foot stopped him.

"Oi!"

"Come on, Ogushi-Kun! Where's your free spirit in search of adventure?!"

"I never had that in the first place!"

Hijikata tried to close the door again but it wasn't working because as much as he was pushing Gintoki was pulling. He had been focused on the booth of the man separating him from a restful night of sleep, so when he looked up he found said man staring at him, his face was close.

"…You couldn't sleep, right? That's why you are still awake." Gintoki's voice came out quieter than it had been until then.

Hijikata ceased his movements as his eyes widened. How did Gintoki know? Because it might have seemed like he had just woken up from the noise they had made, but the samurai seemed so sure of himself. However as he looked at Gintoki he almost had the impression that for him it was the same, that Gintoki hadn't been able to sleep too.

For a moment Hijikata wondered if when Gintoki went to bed did he also look to the side, forgetting he was alone?

The thought was so embarrassing but so… relieving, in a way. And maybe that was the reason why he gave up in the end. He let his hands fall away from the sliding door as Gintoki pulled it open all the way.

"You're not going away… are you?" It wasn't really a question but Hijikata wondered why he wasn't able to look into Gintoki's eyes in that moment.

The silver-haired samurai grinned. "Nope."

Hijikata thought there was something soft in that grin. His heart skipped a beat. He sighed.

"Fine… what do you want?"

"Another player!" Gintoki, Kagura and Shinpachi answered at the same time, although the first two definitely had more enthusiasm and the third sounded more apologetic.

"For what?" Hijikata asked suspiciously.

"We need to form two teams because we're going…" Gintoki paused for dramatic effect before revealing the secret. "…Egg Hunting."

Hijikata deadpanned. "…Why?"

"The real question is 'Why not?'"

Hijikata narrowed his eyes. "Seriously?"

Gintoki nodded. "Yeah. Seriously."

The raven clicked his tongue. "Why me then?"

"Because we couldn't find another idiot awake at this hour."

"Oi!"

"We can go and ask Soichirou-Kun if you want."

"No!" Both Kagura and Hijikata whisper-yelled terrified.

Gintoki shrugged. "Okay. So that leaves you."

The raven stared for a moment more, then sighed both in relief at not having to deal with the brat, and defeat at being the one in his place instead.

"Come on, let's go now!" Kagura pulled on Gintoki's sleeve, wanting them to go already. "Sadaharu put in a lot of effort to hide the eggs!"

Hijikata raised an eyebrow as he stared at Sadaharu. "Your dog did it?"

Kagura nodded quickly as she hugged her puppy. "Yeah."

"How?" Hijikata asked honestly.

Gintoki blinked at the question and he turned to look at Kagura. "Yeah… how do you know it worked?"

"'Cause I used something that I know works for him and for me too." The red head stated confidently as she crossed her arms.

"What?"

Her eyes sparkled. "Food." She answered simply.

Shinpachi and Gintoki shared a flat look. "…Of course."

Even Hijikata deadpanned.

 

* * *

 

"This is where we have to look for the eggs!" Kagura announced as she pointed in front of her at the dog park.

"I feel like I should have expected this." Shinpachi muttered to himself.

"Probably." Gintoki agreed.

They were divided in two teams, Kagura was with Shinpachi and Gintoki with Hijikata. The girl had complained about wanting to be alone because stupid glasses were useless while Shinpachi protested, but in the end Kagura had given in.

While Hijikata… he hadn't really expected to be paired up with Gintoki and he hadn't known what to say. In the end the raven decided that since he had put in the effort to be here he would simply go with it, trying to get this done as soon as possible.

"So that's all we have to do? Find some eggs?" Hijikata asked with a cigarette between his teeth, if he had to do something he didn't want to (A/N: yeah, right, he's still pretending he doesn't like spending time with them) then at least he would relax with some smoke.

"They aren't just 'some eggs'." Gintoki corrected with a haughty grin. "There are six eggs to find in total, but there is one different from the others. If you find it you win something special."

'…Something special, huh?' Hijikata thought to himself, his curiosity had been piqued.

"You're going to recognize the winning egg immediately…" Gintoki paused for dramatic effect once again as he assumed a serious expression. "…because it's silver." He nodded to himself as he closed his eyes in contemplation. "Kagura-Chan and Glasses wanted to make it golden but I didn't let them 'cause everyone knows that silver is better than gold."

"No, it isn't." Hijikata denied immediately.

"Yes. It is."

"There is a reason why gold is in the first place and that's because it's better than silver." Hijikata stated in an almost bored tone.

Gintoki gasped. "You… just offended my hair and my whole being."

"Good."

Gintoki gasped once again.

Kagura was muffling her snickers with a hand in front of her mouth and her cheeks puffing up.

"Oi! Are you laughing at this?!" The silver samurai accused his minion.

"N-No." Kagura shook her head as her cheeks puffed even more.

"You're supposed to be loyal to me, oi! No paycheck for you this month!" Gintoki threatened.

This time Kagura was the one to gasp. "But Gin-Chan! You never give me a paycheck!"

"That's not true." Gintoki muttered while turning away. "You always receive one."

"We just receive the money the clients give us directly and usually when Kagura-Chan and I are the only ones working." Shinpachi intervened unimpressed.

"That's not true!" Gintoki retorted while crossing his arms.

"It's true!" Kagura rebuked while also crossing her arms.

Hijikata listened to them going back and forth for a while before he sighed. "It's too late for this shit."

"Oi! You can't go now, you agreed to this!" Gintoki exclaimed.

"I didn't agree to any of this! You dragged me here!" Hijikata retorted.

"No. We didn't." Gintoki and Kagura said at the same time as they looked away while Shinpachi rubbed his scalp with a nervous laugh.

Hijikata sighed. "It's pointless arguing with you."

Gintoki gave him a lazy grin. "Oh come on, some fun once in a while might even make you smile."

"I doubt that." Hijikata muttered as he looked away. But he followed along.

 

* * *

 

The first egg they found it almost immediately. It was buried in the middle of the park, the patch of dirt that had been dug up was noticeable.

"Don't know what I was expecting from a dog…" Hijikata mumbled as Gintoki cleaned the egg of any residue of dust.

"Damnit… I hoped we would find the silver egg immediately to get the special prize." The Yorozuya muttered as he observed the simply coloured blue egg in his palm. He got up from his crouched position. "Let's go find the others."

Hijikata followed beside him, looking around to find the other.

Gintoki tried to not let his eyes stray to him, stealing very few glances only once in a while so he wouldn't be too obvious. "It should be easy finding the others since a dog was the one to hide them, right?" He asked to make small talk, but he was also curious to find out what the special prize would be.

"Yeah." Hijikata agreed, thinking the same as he looked at Gintoki.

There was a moment in which they simply looked at each other and Hijikata stopped, making Gintoki hold still too. He didn't exactly know what was the feeling he had then, as if there was something stuck inside his lungs that wanted to get out, but he had no idea what it was. Still, he opened his mouth and as soon as words were coming out a rustle between the leaves of a tree stopped him.

Gintoki looked up and behind Hijikata when a crow flew just above them. "Oh." He pointed somewhere above them.

Hijikata followed his finger and then frowned. Another egg was stuck between the branches. "Why the fuck is it so high up there?"

Gintoki shrugged. "You think I would know? Now go and get it."

"Haaah?! Why the fuck do I have to be the one to go and get it?"

"Why the fuck not?"

Both men had to admit that swearing in the vicinity of the kids felt liberating now.

"I'm the one who found the first egg." Hijikata told him.

"Hey! We saw that at the same time!" Gintoki pointed out.

"Fine! Then you stay still and I'm going to climb on your shoulders." The raven offered.

Gintoki frowned as he shook his head vehemently. "I'm not going to be on the bottom. You are."

"I'm not. Now stay like that while I climb on you." Hijikata grabbed him from his shoulders and spun him around, already lifting a leg up.

"Hah? Oi, oi, oi, I get to decide and I say you are going to be on the bottom." Gintoki argued back as he pulled away.

"You don't get to decide for me." Hijikata rebuked.

"But I don't want to be on the b-" Gintoki stopped himself as something clicked inside his head. He blinked once, twice, three times and then looked away.

"Uh? What?"

"N-Nothing." Gintoki replied, a blush taking over his face. Because he had just realized there was another meaning behind his words. "A-Anyway, you stay still and let me climb on your shoulders, I'll take the egg."

"Hah? No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Oi! I refuse to be on the bottom!" Hijikata exclaimed fiercely.

Gintoki's blush intensified. "Why Ogushi-Kun? I can assure you the role of the b-bottom is a perfectly acceptable one, without it there wouldn't be a duo in the first place." He explained as he fixed his gaze somewhere around him, suddenly unable to look into Hijikata's eyes.

"I don't care about that. I still don't wanna do it."

"Too bad. I'm not cut for it." He stared at Hijikata from the corner of his eye. "I'm better as a top and… at taking things." He was definitely referring to the egg, nothing else. Because there wasn't anything else to be thinking of, right? Right. Rightrightright!

"Too bad." Hijikata repeated in mocking. "I'm better at staying on top too and also taking things."

Gintoki shook his head quickly. "No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am!"

"Nonono! Shut up I- I'm the top, okay?" Gintoki asked almost nervously, as if to reassure himself.

"You're not the only one." Hijikata replied with determination.

"I…" The other man had no idea what was happening in Gintoki's mind in that moment, what he was thinking because of him, and for a second he was going to agree. But something in his pride didn't let him. "No!"

Hijikata narrowed his eyes. "Fuck you!" He spat.

Gintoki's face became the colour of a permanent tomato then, not really taking the meaning of the words the way he should have. "No! …Fuck you!" He retorted with just a slight hesitation.

"No! Fuck you!"

"Fuck you!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"FUCK YOU!"

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile Kagura, Shinpachi and Sadaharu were observing the scene, a little away from the two men.

"Those two really can't get along."

They had also found an egg, it had been inside a fountain near them and Kagura had taken it, her forearm was already drying in the warm night air. Unfortunately what they had found hadn't been the silver egg, but it was the egg Kagura had pictured on, it had a small drawing of her and Sadaharu on it.

The red head shook her head at the two samurai as they tried to climb on each other's backs. "Pff, what a bunch of a-holes."

"Kagura-Chan!" Shinpachi looked at her almost in horror.

She shrugged. "What?"

"Y-You shouldn't say things like that!" He reprimanded while fixing his glasses on his nose.

"Who are you to tell me, my mommy? Relax Shinpachi-Kun, I'm the mommy around here and I say let's curse as much as we want!"

"Kagura-Chan no!"

 

* * *

 

In the end Gintoki was the one on top, he had jumped up on Hijikata, taking him by surprise and not wanting to get down for any reason, no matter how much Hijikata tried to stop him. And in the end Hijikata, after trying to make the idiot fall down endless times, had agreed only if Gintoki let him stay on top the next time. He didn't see how red Gintoki had become as he mumbled a quiet 'yes'.

"Wait- stay still!" The light haired man ordered as he tried to keep his balance while he was leaning forward, his fingers close to where the two branches holding the egg were.

"I would if you weren't so heavy!" The black haired man retorted as he did his best to keep his feet planted on the ground, not an easy feat considering there was another person who weighed maybe as much as him sat on his shoulders.

Gintoki gasped offended. "Are you calling me fat? Are you really accusing me because of something I can't control?! Excuse me if I can't control the shape of my body!"

"What the hell are you saying?" Hijikata bit back. "Stop whining like a teenager and when did I call you fat? Do you have some hearing problems or something?"

"Stop offending the teenager inside of me!"

"Inside of you there is only an idiot!"

"Oi!"

"Just take the damn egg already!"

"I would if you weren't trying to make me fall!"

"I didn't! Not now!"

"So you admit you were doing it on purpose before!"

"…No."

"Liar!"

"Shut up and take that stupid egg!"

"It's not stupid!"

"It is!"

"It's not!"

"It's is! It's- oi!"

Maybe Hijikata had stepped on something or maybe Gintoki had lost his balance, but the next thing they knew they were both going down in a matter of a few seconds. The two fell to the ground in a heap of limbs.

"…Ugh." Hijikata slowly sat up as he rubbed at his head, but he had hurt nothing during the fall. He immediately searched for Gintoki. "Oi, are you…" He stopped himself. Would it be too much if he asked Gintoki if he was okay? Or was that only inside his head? And why was this suddenly a problem? It shouldn't be… so why did it seem like he cared how his question came across as?

But Gintoki sat up on his own as he rubbed at his scalp.

Hijikata focused his attention elsewhere as he sighed quietly. He lifted his gaze up to the tree, squinting to look in the darkness. "Shit, the egg." He muttered to himself, wondering if they should try again to get it like they had or if maybe one of them could climb the tree. But when he turned he was met with Gintoki's grinning face.

"You think I wouldn't have gotten it?" Between Gintoki's fingers there was a small, colourful egg.

"…Idiot." Hijikata whispered as he looked away.

He bit the inside of his cheek, not knowing why his lips wanted to curl up in a smile, or why his chest felt like it was warm. And to think for a moment Hijikata had been worried about him… no. No, no, no. He had not. Why would he?

"But this isn't the right one." Gintoki interrupted Hijikata's thoughts as he complained.

The Vice-Commander stared at the egg too, and it wasn't the right one. It had a pair of glasses drawn on it and Hijikata wondered who was the one who had done it. Gintoki's next question made him meet his eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?"

And he looked completely normal while asking that. Except for the slight lilt to his voice, almost as if he was concerned, nothing was out of the ordinary.

"…Fine." Hijikata answered gruffly as he frowned at the ground.

For a moment the raven got a little annoyed because he didn't get how Gintoki could ask the question so easily when he had been having a million doubts just a few seconds ago. It wasn't really fair. He pushed the thoughts away as he got up and dusted off his yukata, the one he had on his free days, and began looking for the silver egg again, Gintoki not far behind.

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

 

They had been walking around the park for a while now. They had checked practically everywhere, they had managed to find another one of the eggs but no clue about the silver one.

"Where could have Sadaharu put it?" Gintoki asked himself as he stroked his chin in contemplation, trying to think if the dog had a favourite place where he could have hidden it.

Hijikata tried to focus on that too, he tried to think of where the dog would put the 'special egg'. But he drew a blank, not really finding anywhere that was worth giving a second thought to.

Gintoki's gaze fell a little away, where Kagura, Sadaharu and Shinpachi were. The girl and the dog were walking side by side as she was hugging him.

"Hmm…" Gintoki narrowed his eyes as he tried to think harder.

He heard Sadaharu bark happily at Kagura as he licked her face and he saw her giggle.

"Hmmm…."

Sadaharu nuzzled Kagura's face, making her laugh.

"Hmmmm…."

Sadaharu bit Kagura's head, making her laugh even more.

"Hmmmmm… Oh!" Gintoki had a moment of realization. "Kagura!"

"What?" Hijikata asked surprised.

"Come with me!" Gintoki didn't let Hijikata reply as he took off in a run towards the other team.

"What- oi!"

"Oi, Kagura." Gintoki called to her as soon as he was close enough. "Take those hair buns off."

Kagura tilted her head in confusion. "Why Gin-Chan?"

"Just do it."

Kagura still looked puzzled but as Gintoki urged her on she shrugged and carefully took out the two clips, letting her hair fall straight on her shoulders. Something fell out, which she quickly caught with her fast reflexes.

"Aaaaah!" She yelled surprised.

"I knew it!" Gintoki cheered in his head as he took the painted egg between his fingers, the silver glittered in the moonlight.

"You mean you had it the whole time?!" Shinpachi and Hijikata asked Kagura a little shocked.

"I didn't know!" She said just as surprised.

Hijikata eyed Gintoki in bewilderment. "How did you know?"

"I was thinking about how Sadaharu maybe had wanted to hide the 'special egg' somewhere 'special' for him." Gintoki replied as he turned to look at Kagura. "And it had to be with her."

Kagura's eyes sparkled as she gasped. "Sadahaaaaaaru! You're my favourite place in the world too!" She screamed happily as she hugged the giant puppy tightly to her, making him bark enthusiastically.

"Sadaharu isn't a place… he is a dog." But Shinpachi's contribution to the conversation was once again ignored.

Gintoki instead had all his attention directed on the silver, small object shining in his hand, much like Hijikata.

"What are you waiting for? Open it!" Hijikata urged him on, wanting to know the reason why he had been dragged out of bed after midnight.

"Yeah, yeah." Gintoki replied almost absent-mindedly as he put his other hand above the egg.

He opened it slowly, holding his breath, Shinpachi, Kagura and Sadaharu were also waiting with their bated breaths. Well, not Sadaharu, but the rest of them were. Gintoki gulped as he took the top half away, his eyes landed immediately on what was inside and-

He blinked unimpressed.

"…Seriously? Seriously?!"

Hijikata seemed as pissed off and Shinpachi just sighed in disappointment while Kagura seemed completely unbothered by it all.

"This is your fault!" Gintoki accused her.

"How is it my fault? Sadaharu was probably hungry!" She defended the puppy as she patted his soft fur.

Because inside the egg there was what looked to be a small cookie at first glance, shaped like a bone. One of the dog treats they bought for Sadaharu.

"…I can't believe I wasted my time for this." Hijikata muttered as he lit another cigarette.

"I could say the same." Gintoki mumbled after he shook his head as if deciding on something. "Fine." He finally said as he took the small treat in his hand and-

Sadaharu jumped up and ate it in one bite. They all stared at the empty hand.

"Oiiiii! That was mine!" Gintoki cried out to the puppy who had taken to running around.

The other three people stared at him with a flat expression.

"What?"

"You were going to eat a dog treat?" Hijikata asked unimpressed.

"It was a little payment for all of my efforts, I wasn't gonna let it go to waste!" Gintoki exclaimed in defence.

"What efforts, I practically did all the work! You stayed on top the whole time!" Hijikata then stopped as Gintoki faced away. "Oi… why are you red?" He asked confused at the reaction.

"N-Nothing." Gintoki mumbled quietly. He cleared his throat as he looked at Hijikata once again. "I still need something to repay me for all my wasted energy. Buy me a soda."

"Why me? Go buy it yourself!"

"Come on, Hijikata-Kun, help a citizen in need! I'm broke!"

**.**

 

**.**

 

**.**

 

 

Hijikata gave in to that too, he didn't know why, maybe being around them drained him of his energy so much that he couldn't help but give up in the end. He was sitting in a bench next to Gintoki, both had a cold drink in hand that Hijikata had bought with  his  money from a vending machine near there after he had been dragged out of bed to participate in an Egg Hunting. He hung his head in exasperation.

"Shinpachi why aren't you playing?"

"He's trying to bite my hand off!"

"That's just Sadaharu's way of showing affection!"

"What kind of affection is that!?"

The Vice-Commander looked up again at the kids playing in front of them with the giant puppy, they had already finished their drinks and Kagura was kicking the can while Sadaharu was trying to kick Shinpachi.

"Isn't it kind of weird?"

Hijikata jolted slightly in place, for a second forgetting who was beside him.

"Seeing them back to their normal selves?" Gintoki continued in a low voice, taking a sip of the fresh beverage.

Hijikata turned to look at the kids having fun. "…Yeah." He admitted quietly, also thinking about Sougo of the past week. "…I guess we'll have to get used to it."

Gintoki glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, then stared in front of him again. "Yeah."

Gintoki had to admit he had missed this too, Shinpachi and Kagura just like they were. Even though it felt like there were two empty spaces now because he had gotten used to having Otae and Sougo around.

They would have called Otae for tonight but she had to work and Kagura didn't even want to talk about Sougo, it would have been slightly weird if Gintoki had insisted in making him take part in the hunting. And he would have probably blown them up by now.

A few minutes passed as a slight breeze blew past, messing their strands of hair slightly.

"Did Soichirou-Kun say anything?" Gintoki broke the silence once again.

"No, he didn't. He doesn't remember a thing." Hijikata answered what they both knew. "Though it's obvious he's back to himself, he put a bomb in my room as soon as he woke up the next day."

Gintoki turned the other way.

Hijikata frowned slightly then his eyes widened. "Oi! Are you laughing right now?!"

"N-No."

"Oi!"

Gintoki's shoulders were shaking as he tried to hide the laugh trying to bubble out of him. He couldn't help it, thinking about Sougo going back to how he normally was and threatening Hijikata's life once again when he had been the complete opposite before was honestly funny. Hijikata clicked his tongue as he blew out the smoke in grey swirls above their heads, watching as it vanished in the wind.

"It's kind of funny." The dark haired man said all of a sudden, wanting to get back at Gintoki.

"What is?" The other samurai asked curiously.

Hijikata smirked slightly. "To know that you snore when you sleep."

Gintoki processed the information for a second, then he denied it. "Hah?! Oi! I don't snore!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Gintoki gritted his teeth, but after a moment a little grin found its way onto his lips.

"What? You find it funny too?" Hijikata asked him with a raised brow.

Gintoki shook his head as he looked up at the sky. "What I find funny are your little snores."

"Hey! I don't-" Hijikata stopped when he noticed Gintoki's playful gaze. "You bastard." He smirked, hitting him on the shoulder.

But it was light and his hand lingered for more than it should have. Gintoki didn't tell him to move it and Hijikata, for just a moment, let the fabric slide across his fingers. He could feel the warmth of Gintoki's skin even through the material. It wasn't something new, he had done it before.

He didn't know why but in that moment he wondered if Gintoki had been able to cope with the emptiness, if he felt it like Hijikata did. The thought was a little too personal and it made him retract his hand, focusing forward once again. If Gintoki noticed something he didn't say it.

"It's kind of a shame that they don't remember anything." Gintoki spoke after taking another gulp of his drink.

Hijikata had thought the conversation would have been more serious but something in Gintoki's tone stirred in another direction. "Why?" He asked, wanting to know what he thought.

"The real loss is no blackmail material."

"What?"

"I had thought I could blackmail them to do what I wanted with the 'I changed your diapers when you were little!' thing." Gintoki explained, still with a little grin plastered on.

Hijikata raised a brow. "You really think they would have listened to you even if they knew?"

"Nah. The looks on their faces would have been fun, though."

Hijikata snorted at the thought of how ridiculously horrified Sougo's expression might be if he ever told him something like that. The corners of his lips tilted up unconsciously.

"Hey, I was right! See? You're smiling!" Gintoki was sporting a triumphant smirk at his 'victory'.

"I'm not!" Hijikata denied vehemently, ignoring the slight heat he could feel crawling up his cheeks.

"But you are."

This time Gintoki didn't sound as smug, just… well, happy, for lack of a better word. His grin was still in place, but somehow more subdued, his cheeks were caving slightly with the pull of his stretched lips over his face, his fringe was falling messily over his forehead and his eyes…

His eyes.

Hijikata took a silent breath in as he stared into them.

Kind.

That was the first word that came into his mind when he looked at Gintoki's eyes right then, because he was looking at Hijikata with what could only be described as kindness.

Light.

The second word. The atmosphere felt so light after tonight and Gintoki's gaze was just as much.

Red.

The third. Because Gintoki's eyes were  shining  in the moonlight. And it seemed almost as if that deep red would be able to envelope the whole night if it wanted to.

And he was looking at him. With that kind of 'three-worded gaze' Gintoki was looking at him. Hijikata blinked slowly. His fingertips felt suddenly cold. Gintoki didn't look away, the small smile gracing his lips was enough to keep Hijikata's gaze locked in on him.

Thinking about it, maybe it wasn't just a three words kind of look.

Right there, in the middle of the night, in the middle of a deserted area, illuminated by the lamplights, Gintoki's eyes… there was one last word that came to Hijikata's mind.

Because in that moment-

Gintoki's eyes,

They were just a little…

 

Overwhelming.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love writing long chapters and describing the little details, but I like writing short chapters too and it has been a while since the last one, so I made this.


End file.
